Amor Possível?
by l-Analogman-l
Summary: Allen Walker não viu outra saída a não ser se 'aliar' ao Conde do Milênio... em meio a toda esta farsa ele reencontra ninguém menos que Rhode Kamelot e os outros Noahs.... será que Allen conseguirá conciliar seus deveres com seus sentimentos...?
1. Uma visita inexperada

Bem galera ai vai neh, minha primerissima fanfic falem oq quiser e divirtem-se XDDD

|~.~|

Traído e confinado...Allen Walker estava preso em uma sela individual, sem comida, sem amigos, sem sua arma anti-akuma que foi selada com um monte de pergaminhos tornando-a inútil e pesada, e principalmente...sem sorte. Depois que foi descoberto que Allen era o 14º, todos os seus amigos foram se afastando dele gradativamente...o único que permaneceu ao seu lado foi Lavi...entretanto apenas como Bookman, o que feriu muito Allen por dentro.

Allen não estava preparado para tudo aquilo... a suposta morte de seu mestre, a perseguição que ele sofre por Leverrier e seu pessoal, os amigos... nada daquilo fazia sentido a ele. Apenas Timcampy ficava ao lado de seu mestre como sempre porém ele não supria a necessidade de Allen em falar com gente humana.

"Até mesmo você Rinali...até mesmo você me abandonou..." Dizia Allen enquanto relembrava todas as promessas de amizade e todas as companhias q ele tinha antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. "Eu apenas queria salvar os akumas... eu só queria ajudar os Noahs...e tudo o que eu recebi foi uma prisão e o afastamento de todos... Mana..... Rhode....." Allen dá um tapa em si mesmo, ele não acreditava que tinha se pegado pensando naquela menina Noah, a criança mais Velha, Rhode Kamelot. É verdade que ela tinha ficado muuuito feliz ao vê-lo aquele dia na arca e até o beijou (Allen ficou vermelho nessa hora afinal foi seu primeiro beijo XD) mas aquilo não era amor... era só a maluquice de uma menina que tinha se impressionado com ele... além do mais ela estava morta, ele viu ela morrendo com seus próprios olhos. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que não era verdade... ele não ficou muito tempo pensando nisso pois foi interrompido por 2 guardas que passavam atrás da cela dele.

"Você ficou sabendo? Allen Walker é o 14º!" dizia o primeiro

"Sim... e fiquei sabendo também sobre a sua pena de morte... eu sei que ele é um exorcista e tudo mais...mas um Noah?? Justo ele que era tão gentil...bem...eu irei rezar pela alma dele..." responde o segundo

Foi aí que o mundo desmorona para Allen. "**PENA DE MORTE!?**" Grita Allen em sua mente "**MAS POR QUÊ??? EU SÓ QUERIA AJUDAR! EU SO QUERIA ACABAR COM A GUERRA!!**" Allen estava transbordando de fúria, ele tinha visto que apesar de o ser humano ser a sua raça ela não é uma raça perfeita, pelo contrário, ela está cheia de defeitos e serão esses defeitos que irão destruí-la. Foi aí que ele se bate outra vez... esse não era o pensamento de Allen Walker, um humano... mas sim um pensamento de um Noah, o 14º Noah. Mas Allen não ligava mais para isso...eles o condenavam como se ele fosse um demônio, uma ameaça, um akuma...... "Mana.......acho que iremos nos encontrar mais uma vez..." Pensava Allen "Rhode....... gostaria de ver você tambem se possivel... por que... por que... por que eu...!"

"Olá... Boa Noite =3" Uma voz familiar ecoou pela cela e paralisou todos os pensamentos de Allen... uma sombra grande aparece atrás dele

"N...Não pode ser........ **VOCÊ** aqui..." Diz Allen completamente chocado ao ver seu rival a sua frente justo em um momento como este

" Saaabe.... eu estava passando e resolvi vim ver você =3 Você parece estar em apuros... não quer uma ''ajudinha''? Diz o Conde do Milenio olhando intensamente para Allen

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Aeeee galerinha ^^ primero cap postado aki espero q vcs c divirtam bastante com essa fic maluka q eu to criando viu? Vlw por terem lido! Fui!!!


	2. Mudança de lado

Nossa galera consegui posta meu primero cap aki!!!! XDD Desculpa dar uma de anonimo e não me apresentar pra vcs viu? Vcs podem me xamar d Analogman ^^ eu vo ta fazendo essa fanfic por hora e espero trazer mais ideias pa possiveis outras fics... bem, qualquer sugestao, ideia, xingamento ou maldiçao basta mandar seu comentario vlw e fuiz XD

|~.~|

"O... O que você faz aqui Conde??" Pergunta Allen desesperado ao ver seu inimigo mortal a sua frente e sem estar com sua arma para se defender

"Oh não fique bravo Allen-kun ^^ eu só vim aqui ver você... e pelo jeito você não está nas melhores condições não é? Parece faminto... cansado... traído... julgado... isso deve ser traumatizante não é? Você sendo julgado pela raça que tanto defende.... humanos são tao...despresíveis não"

"Pare de falar besteiras Conde!!!! Eu estou muito bem obrigado! Os humanos podem ter seus defeitos mas isso não lhe da o direito de julgá-los e matá-los como bem entender! Saiba você que...!" ---- "Rhode está com taaaanta saudades sua Allen-kun... =/ devia ver a carinha dela..."

"O que disse...?" Pergunta Allen que agora estava pálido como um fantasma "Você... só pode estar brincando comigo não é...? Rhode está... Rhode está.... morta..."

"Oh mas é ai que você se engana Allen-kun! =3" Dizia o Conde com sua risada de sempre "Ela está beeeem viva ^^ e não é só ela não, Skin e os Gêmeos estão vivos tambem! Não é maravilhoso?"

"Maravilhoso para quem???? Eu e meus amigos quase morremos ao tentar lutar contra eles!!! E você diz que todos estão vivos!!! Eu não acredito em você!!!" gritava Allen, ele estava sem nada...mas ainda tinha sua sanidade e sabia que o Conde estava mentindo

"Hohoho ^^... Allen-kun... **QUAIS **amigos você tem? Aquela menina doce e pura? Aquele amiguinho 'fiel' de tapa-olho? O vampiro? Que eu saiba nenhum deles está brigando por você...brigando paralhe salvar..." Diz o Conde com a maldade que ele sempre possuiu

Allen percebeu que em paaaarte ele estava certo... mas ele já não sabia de mais nada... ele já não tinha mais noção de onde começava seus pensamentos e onde terminavam os do 14º... Mas sua linha de pensamento foi quebrada com o pedido chocante do Conde:

"Allen-kun... você não gostaria de...hum...bem... se unir a nós e viver conosco em paz e harmonia como uma família =3²²"

"**O.O'' VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO??? POR QUE EU ME UNIRIA A V...!?**"----- "Com quem você está falando Walker...?"

Atrás de Allen estava ele, o homem por tras de seu sofrimento, aquele que fez de tudo para ele acabar nessa jaula... Malcolm Leverrier.

"Vamos, responda-me Walker! Não vá me dizer que apenas 2 semanas aqui já o deixaram louco...?"

Allen virou-se para o conde do milenio e o viu como sempre, sorrindo e acenando. Foi aí que ele percebeu, o Conde não podia ser visto por outra pessoa a não ser ele mesmo...

"Não é nada... é apenas...minha sombra..." Diz Allen olhando para algum canto da cela

"Não se preocupe...isso logo irá acabar... prepare-se Allen Walker! Sua execução acontecerá dentro de 15 minutos. Você logo deixará de ser uma ameaça a Ordem Negra." Diz Leverrier com aquele ar de superioridade como sempre

Ao estar sozinho novamente ele se volta ao Conde do Milênio, Allen era um humano, ele amava os humanos, sim ele amava mesmo os humanos,afinal, até mesmo uma pessoa que ele amava mesmo sem saber ainda que amava era uma humana..........Mas essa foi a gota d'água e Allen não queria morrer...não, ele não podia morrer... ainda. Ele tinha muito o que fazer antes de partir, e acabar com essa guerra era uma delas...ele se decidiu, não ia perder seu coração nem sua alma, ele era Allen Walker e assim como Mana disse ele continuaria a andar e a seguir o caminho q ele mesmo quiser criar.

"Guie-me Conde do Milênio..."

-----------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------------

Gente prometo que essa fic vai ser mais engraçada e romantica viu? ^^" so tava esquentando as coisas pa vcs mas agora eh q vem a parte boa para tdos os que apoiam AllenXRhode e tbm mta bagunça ^^ Rhode no proximo cap prometo XDD


	3. Reencontro Romântico

Tercero cap aki galera to com uns probleminhas pa add caps novos mas c vcs tao conseguindo ler o 2 e o 3 entum eh pq ta tdo resolvido ^^" mas comentem viu! Comentem comentem e comentem XD

|~.~|

Allen estava andando por um corredor negro agora... a iluminação do local era feita por abóboras brilhantes, o que dava um ar de dia das bruxas ao local. Ele estava com um terno e também usando uma cartola (associe a imagem dele à de Tyki Mikk), Allen estava refletindo sobre a ação a qual ele tomou horas atrás... "Guie-me Conde do Milênio" , será que essa foi a decisão correta? Ele não sabia... mas sabia de algo, iria morrer se não fizesse alguma coisa. Não sobrou nada a ele e o Conde oferece a ele uma oportunidade...mesmo sendo uma faca de dois gumes ele resolveu aceitar de bom grado, afinal, já sabia o que fazer...

"Allen-kun... agora que você está arrumado nós já podemos fazer nosso jantar em familia ^^, assim poderei apresentar você à sua nova família =3"

"Família..." Murmura Allen, faz um bom tempo em que ele não ouve esta palavra...a última vez foi quando Rinali havia organizado aquela festa de boas-vindas para ele lá na Organização Negra... Como ele queria voltar no tempo.....

"Sim sim sim uma família Allen-kun, e uma família de verdade se é que me entende hohoho!" Dizia o Conde com muita alegria na voz. Allen percebeu a alegria do Conde, só não sabia se era pela vinda dele ou pela perda de um exorcista na Ordem negra.

"Conde nós temos que conversar sobre certas coi..." ------ "Fique tranquilo Allen-kun ^^² não irei dar mais passos por algum tempo, por isso teremos tempo suficiente para conversar sobre suas exigências hohohohoho =3" (Allen não sabia se o Conde era mau ou sera tão bobo assim XDDD) "Agora Allen-kun... você espera aqui em frente a porta e entre quando eu pronunciar seu nome ^^"

"O que tem ai atrás dessa porta...?" Pergunta Allen meio receoso...

"Esta é a sala de jantar Allen-kun ^^³ irei apresentar você formalmente por isso espere aqui até eu pronun..." ----- "Escute Conde do Milênio, eu não me uni a você, eu só estou aqui pois não posso morrer ainda, só."

"Ho.......vamos ver até quando você dirá isso Allen-kun...você perceberá que está em um lugar onde não irá querer sair mais, de tanto que você gostará dele ^^" Diz o Conde com uma alteração visivel na voz

"E se eu... não gostar?"

"He...ficará aqui do mesmo jeito"

Allen confirmou o que ele estava pensando, ele era praticamente um prisioneiro do Conde do Milênio.... bem, pelo menos ele não foi sentenciado a morte.......................ainda.

"Me espere aqui por favor ^^"

"Certo..."

Allen estava pensativo... queria estar com seus amigos, conversando e se divertindo... e não indo atrás do Conde do Milênio por mera sobrevivência... a imagem de Suman Dark veio imediatamente em sua mente, ele começou a perder o fôlego so de lembrar o que aconteceu à Suman... "Isso... acontecerá cumigo também...?" Mas isso tinha que ficar para depois porque Allen voltou a sim quando ouviu :

"Por isso minhas crianças, apresento a vocês o mais novo membro da família Noah! Allen Walker!

Era o momento, o momento de encarar seu inimigos um a um, cara-a-cara. Allen entra na sala de jantar e ve todos na mesa........ bem era o que ele gostaria de ter visto (e eu de ter escrevido... apesar deu **ter** escrevido lol) mas a única coisa que ele viu foi uma pessoa que correu e pulou em sua direção com seus braços estendidos... Allen já tinha visto essa cena antes...

"**AAAAA-LLEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!** **!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!**

"Rho...Rhode você está.......!!!!!!!

Ele ia dizer o que tinha espantado ele porém tarde demais, a terrível menina doce já tinha lhe dado o beijo, tão leve porém mesmo assim tão profundo...Allen sentiu aqueles lábios mais uma vez e a única coisa que veio em sua mente era uma alívio sem proporções... Porém a menina Rhode não estava só na sala de janta (XD) estavam todos presentes também:

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" essa foi a reação de todos ao ver aquele beijo (sim incluindo o Conde)

"Mas que ÞØ®®Å é essa?????? Chefe esse é aquele pupilo **MALDITO** do General Cross!!!!!!! Grita Devit

"Sim sim!!!! O que ele está fazendo aqui!!?? Por culpa daquele amiguinho vampiro nós fomos mortos e por pouco não somos revividos!! ¬¬ Deixa a gente mata ele chefe deixa! Hihi!!" gritava Jasdero enquanto pulava como um canguru (pra mim um macaco XD)

"Jasdero........ Devit...... vocês... disseram alguma coisa sobre o **MEU** Allen!?" diz Rhode olhando com aquele olhar para os dois...

"O.O''....er...não não Rhode nada não........."

"Ga...garoto! Você se uniu a nós??? Você só pode estar brincando!" Diz Tyki Mikk olhando espantado para ele

"É ai que você se engana...senhor Tyki Mikk... eu só vim até aqui porque eu não tinha nenhuma alternativa senão vir para cá... mas saiba que ainda considero errada a atitude de todos vocês! E não permitirei que ninguém aqui mate mais pessoas e nem que façam o que quiserem a hora que quiserem!!!" Diz Allen olhando para todos na mesa

Se você quer saber a reação das pessoas no local eu já lhe digo: Skin olhava para Allen com um olhar intenso, Ticky Mikk foi pego de surpresa pela resposta e estava com os olhos saltados para fora, Jas&Dev não tinham entendido absolutamente nada, Lullubell continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Rhode, bem... estava abraçando Allen de uma maneira tão carinhosa que nem tinha ouvido o que ele tinha falado XDD Ah sim, tem o Conde... ele apenas diz:

"Er... Allen-kun... eu estava olhando para você e... eu me pergunto como você nos impedirá sendo que nós estamos em... bem... 7 e você em........ 1... e com a sua arma anti-akuma **ainda** selada ^^''"

"O.O''''''''''....... acho que falei cedo demais........"

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Tercero cap ta aqui pessoal XDDDDDD como prometido, Rhode nele e um pouco mais descontraido ^^ daki pa frente tera o romance esperado por todos entre Allen e Rhode.... não percam o proximo cap e por favor, comentem!!!! =3 Fui!!


	4. Fique comigo

To de volta galera! XD serio gente eu to escrevendo tdos esses caps em 1 dia!!! sauhuhsahusahusa espero q vcs tejam curtindo msm a minha 'fic' XD pq eu sinceramente n sei c ela ta tao boa qto esperava =/ mas romance eh romance ^^ nesse cap tera o primero contato entre Allen e Rhode alem d ser revelado o lado feminino de Rhode ^^

|~.~|

Allen abre os olhos e quando percebe a situação ele se vê amarrado por correntes enormes, ele estava sangrando na cabeça e seu braço esquerdo ainda estava selado....

"O...Onde eu estou...?"

"Você está em minha dimensão Allen..." Diz Rhode que estava sentada no chão olhando fixamente para um boneco, e para o espanto de Allen aquele boneco era ele, se você for fazer uma comparação é como se fosse um plushie "Aqui você estará ''fora de perigo''..."

"Rh...Rhode..." Allen sabia que ela estava triste, magoada, ferida sentimentalmente...ele sabia que ela era o inimigo mas... algo dele queria vê-la bem, vê-la sorrir, vê-la feliz... seria o 14º? Ele não sabia, mas julgava mesmo ser ele, afinal Allen não iria se importar tanto assim com um Noah, mas mesmo assim ele continuou "...você...está brava comigo...?"

"É claro que sim Allen!! ò.ó! Você......... eu.... estava com saudades de você!!!!! Eu sou os sonhos de Noah Allen! Você sabe o que isso significa?? Hein!? Eu tenho o prazer de ''sonhar'' com as vítimas que eu faço, mas desde há um bom tempo eu.....eu..."

"Você......?" Allen sentia que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento de tão rápida as batidas

"Desde um bom tempo que eu venho sonhando com você Allen... sempre sonhando que você sorri para mim..."

"Rhode..."

A menina não se parecia nada com aquela Noah de sempre.... ela estava ''vunerável''.... estava triste.... Allen não sabia se estava mais espantado ou estava mais admirado com o que estava vendo.... ela não era a mesma Rhode.....

"Allen eu...gosto de você sabe... você é gentil... muito gentil... e você me deixa feliz sempre que penso em você..... mas....." Allen viu e se espantou com o que viu, Rhode estava com lágrimas nos olhos... "mas você vem até aqui me dando esperanças e do nada diz que vai destruir minha família de novo...!"

"Rhode eu...eu..." ele via o jeito que ela olhava para ele, aquele jeito diferente que mesclava tristeza emoção e mais um sentimento... cujo nome ele nem queria pensar....e assim, quebrando todas as esperanças de algo positivo Allen diz "...eu sou um exorcista!! Eu sou aquele que traz a salvação dos akumas!! Não só dos akumas, dos humanos também! Vocês estão criando um caos e é meu dever detê-los!!Eu..."

Allen sentiu dor na perna...Rhode estava com a cabeça abaixada de um jeito em que seus cabelos mesmo curtos tapavam a visão de Allen de seus olhos, ela tinha posto uma vela na perna de Allen. Não foi um ferimento grave, foi apenas o suficiente para sangrar, ela pega a vela e lambe o cabo exatamente como tinha feito na primeira vez quando se enfrentaram pela primeira vez.

"Sabe Allen...pode parecer ridículo, mas não é só pelo seu sorriso ou pela sua doçura que eu gosto de você... seu sangue... ele... é doce... por incrível que pareça....ele é docinho...isso para mim é muito bom.........você pode me achar apenas uma Noah sanguinária e sem valor..." ----- "Rhode...! Eu não disse isso!!" ----- "...mas saiba que eu amo minha família mais do que tudo, mas também gosto de você... o Conde pediu para eu manter você aqui até que você se comportasse... ele disse que tambem não irá tirar esse selo até poder confiar em você..."

Allen percebeu a situação que se encontrava no momento..... ele não queria abusar dos sentimentos da garota.... mas precisava tirar uma dúvida.....

"Rhode...você con...?" ---"Sim eu confio!Eu confio em você de todo o meu coração!! Por isso confie em mim também Allen... por favor..."---- "Entendo.... confiarei em você sim.. mas antes eu preciso que você me responda uma pergunta..."

"Tudo bem... diga."

Me responda Rhode... aquele.... aquele... aquele beijo...na arca..." diz Allen quase como um tomate "foi verdadeiro...?"

Rhode olha nos olhos de Allen, ela também estava um pouco vermelha, ela olha para ele, sorri e o abraça, com toda a sua força.

"É claro que foi verdadeiro seu tonto... você fez algo incrível Allen... mesmo sem sua espada você... meio que ''exorcisou'' aquele sentimento que eu tinha de sangue e de morte... quando você está do meu lado... eu fico uma tonta, uma palhaça,uma descontrolada que so pensa em tocar e beijar você..."

"Rhode...você...eu... nós somos inimigos...não podemos ficar assim abraçados...nós..."

E mais uma vez seus lábios se encontram e Allen fica de novo sem palavras, apenas sentindo aquele breve momento entre os dois...

"Nós não precisamos ser inimigos Allen...eu sei que você é o 14º... mas eu sei que você é Allen Walker acima de tudo..." Ela envolve o pescoço dele com seus braços e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro "olha Allen... eu vo pedi uma vez só... por que é muito constrangedor para mim, Rhode Kamelot, ficar falando algo assim... por isso escute com atenção por favor... : Eu amo você Allen Walker... e eu acho que você também sente algo por mim... por isso... por favor... não vá embora... fique aqui... por mim.............."

Rhode se levanta vira de costas e vai em direção a porta em formato de coração e sai da sala dimensional, Allen não sabia o que dizer ou fazer naquele momento... a cabeça dele estava tão confusa que ele nem havia percebido que estava desamarrado e estava sem o selo, pois Rhode tinha retirado-o no momento do abraço...... E foi ali mesmo que ele dormiu, refletindo sobre a resposta que ele daria ao Conde, e sonhando com aquela Noah que apesar das aparências é também uma menina apaixonada.

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Eita! Acho que me descontrolei na medida do açucar não eh galera?? sahusauhsauhsuahusausha Rhode n vai fik assim mto tempo não viu prometo ^^" Proximo cap, a decisao de Allen e as missoes dos Noahs


	5. Exigências

O loko galera 5º cap e ateh agora nenhum review??? O.o cs n gostaram dela n eh?? XD ah tdo bem eu vo continua com ela msm assim ateh q alguem mande algum comentario pa mim msm q seja um xingamento u.u! Bem ai vou eu!!

|~.~|

"Deixe-me ver se entendi....você...vai se unir a nós, e ainda por cima lutar contra os exorcistas? É isso mesmo o que eu ouvi garoto?" Pergunta Tyki Mikk tão espantado com a declaração de Allen na mesa de jantar que quase se afoga com sua comida

"Sim sim é isso mesmo senhor Tyki Mikk ^^''" Diz Allen que estava sendo quase quebrado ao meio pelo abraço que Rhode estava dando a ele

"É por isso que estamos todos reunidos aqui =3 para comemorar a vinda de Allen-kun para a nossa família ^^³" Diz o Conde aom um chapeuzinho de comemoração em cima de sua cartola (aqueles de festa de criança XD) "Seja bem vindo Allen-kuuuuuun!!"

"Seja bem vindo Allen!!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Rhode agora abraçando Allen pelo pescoço, praticamente enforcando ele

"Isso! Isso!! Seja bem vindo garoto ^^" dizia Tyki Mikk com um sorriso gentil

"Seu desgraçado!!!! Você ainda não pagou nossas contas!!! Você vai pagar por isso seu filho d...!!!" gritavam Jas&dev mas tiveram que parar pois viram que na testa de cada um tinha uma vela em formato cônico fincada (Rhode não estava olhando para eles com cara de muitos amigos XD)

"Você não é doce u.u" Dizia Skin enquanto comia seu pedaço de bolo "**AAHH!! E NEM ESSE BOLO É DOCE!!!!!** (depois de dizer isso ele estava espancando a empregada...Allen ficou um pouco assustado e temeu pela sua vida neste novo ''lar'' XD)

"É é...seja bem vindo moyashi... -.-" Disse Lulubell entediada enquanto bebia seu leite

"Ô.o!!! Do que.......você..... me chamou????????" gritou Allen que só não pulou nela pois Tyki Mikk e Rhode estavam segurando ele

"Você é novo aqui u.u por isso você é a ''semente'' da família u.u então comece a se acostumar com isso moyashi" Lulubell se levanta e vai embora "Estou indo em uma missão...volto dentro de algumas horas."

"Espere..." diz Allen para ela "Preciso falar com vocês...com todos vocês"

"Eu não tenho tempo para ouvir suas reclamações moya..." ----- "Não são reclamações mas sim exigências..." diz Allen com um tom severo e com uma expressão bem séria

"Ho... então você já pensou no que quer pedir não Allen-kun...?" disse o Conde "Lulubell, espere um momento...creio que isso será importante para a sua missão também ^^" e ao dizer isso Lulubell pára imediatamente e volta a sentar na mesa

"Eu agradeço por não me matarem e por me aceitarem aqui...mesmo eu não achando isso certo de qualquer maneira....mas tem algo que eu gostaria de pedir a todos vocês e eu espero que vocês cumpram com isso como se fosse a ordem do próprio Conde do Milênio..."

"E o que que é?" dizem todos juntos em coro

"Por favor, façam o que quiserem com as inocências, mas por favor....não matem nenhum de seus usuários!" diz Allen com um tom de súplica

A sala ficou em silêncio... Todos os presentes não sabiam se riam do que Allen disse ou partiam para cima dele para matá-lo. Rhode amava Allen, mas também amava matar, isso já era um dilema teoricamente grande para uma pessoa como ela, o resto não amava Allen como ela amava e ela sabia que era bem provável que poderia sair algum conflito perante esta exigência, ainda mais se for pensar para Jasdevi ou ém o mais interessante e espantoso estava ainda por vir, e foi Allen que com um sorriso começou a falar.

"É claro que isso não sairá de graça pessoal ^^² se vocês prometerem cumprir o que eu pedi eu realizerei qualquer pedido que vocês quiserem =D sem exceções"

" **E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SKIN BOLIC IRÁ PARAR DE MATAR EXO...!!!!!**"

Allen com aquele olhar malígno que faz como se estivesse num jogo de pôker interrompe Skin e diz na hora "Eu lhe darei todos os doces que eu puder comprar, para todo o sempre Skin-kuuun ;]"

"Ô.Ô!!!! Todos os doces????????"

"Sim sim sim ^^ todos mesmo, é só pedir quando tiver vontade que irei buscar para você"

"**IYYAHAAAA!!!AHAHAHAHA!!!!EBAAAA!!!!TODOS OS DOCES QUE EU PUDER COMER!!!**"

Todos na sala estavam espantadíssimos, mas isso não durou muito pois já começaram a vir as exigências deles

"Seu pupilo imbecil!!!!! Você não só pagará **TODAS**as contas que o Cross deixou para nós,Jasdevi, como também fará uns servicinhos extras para nós todas as noites!!!" gritava Devit

"É é!!! E eu quero que você compre aquele tufo de cabelo que aquele seu amigo vampiro idiota arrancou de mim!!!!!" gritava Jasdero

" T.T... tudo menos contas por favor....." dizia Allen quase chorando

"NÃO RECLAME!!!!!" gritavam os 2 juntos

"Hunf...eu não me importo com exorcistas... eu só ligo para as suas inocências u.u" disse Lulubell "mas..... já que é assim....... eu quero que você faça as minhas unhas, todas as tardes."

"O...O quê????? Você me acha com cara de manicure??????" dizia Allen com tom de indignação

"Não.... mas a Mimi era ¬¬ e você a matou, por isso irá substituí-la. E acho bom ser bem melhor que ela."

"......."(pela primeira vez Allen se arrependeu de ter matado um akuma XD)

"Garoto dessa vez você se superou...o meu pedido é você jogar pôker comigo toda vez que eu tiver vontade, não importa o que estiver fazendo u.u" disse Tyki Mikk "Ah, e sem trapaças dessa vez ¬¬"

"^^'''''''''''' pode deixar senhor...."

Allen estava contente por ver que apesar de tudo os Noahs não eram tão diferentes dos humanos comuns, o que estava influenciando eles era mesmo o Conde do Milênio.... ele precisava dar um jeito de destruí-lo de qualquer jeito, para que os Noahs pudessem se libertar. Porém Allen não pôde pensar nisso por muito tempo pois sentiu sua blusa ser puxada para baixo e foi aí que seus olhos se encontram com os de Rhode.... ela estava fazendo uma cara de quem estava tendo uma idéia malígna, e Allen percebeu que dar a liberdade para Rhode fazer qualquer exigência para ele não foi uma idéia tãããão boa assim...

"Er... Rhode.... por que está me olhando desse jeito hein... ^^''?"

"Hehehe....Alleeeeen..........." dizia ela abraçando ele

"Sim...?"

"Meu pedido é......."

"S...s...sim...?" Dizia ele engolindo em seco

"De agora em diante você é o meu namorado u.u"

"**O quê!!!???**" todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo

"Rho...Rhode!!! Você não pode me pedir algo assim!!!!!!"

"Você mesmo disse que era qualquer coisa, sem exceções u.u! Esse é meu pedido, e eu quero que você me peça em namoro! E tem que ser bem sincero e romântico u.u² ."

Agora sim ninguém da sala se atrevia a dar uma palavra sequer, todos (incluindo o Conde que era o mais espantado de todos) concentravam seus olhares para Allen, que estava suando frio e não sabia o que fazer com essa situação.

"Estou esperando..." dizia Rhode em forma de música

Lero que estava escondido(a) o tempo todo estava desmaiado embaixo da cadeira (isso explica o por que dele(a),nunca sei se aquilo é homem ou mulher, não dizer nada a fic inteira),Jas&Dev estava se segurando para não rir, Tyki Mikk não pôde aguentar, se afogou com a comida, Lulubell estava com apenas uma sombrancelha levantada e Skin ainda estava feliz por saber que vai poder ganhar muitos doces.

"T.T bem.... er.... hum... R...Rhode.... vo...você gostaria de..."

"De...?" dizia ela com um sorriso de esperança e anciedade

"De........."

"De????" diziam em coro o resto da sala

"Você gostaria de...namorar...cumigo...? Por favor.........?" disse Allen finalmente, estando mais vermelho que o cabelo de Lavi

"**É CLARO QUE SIM!!!!!!!!"** gritou Rhode o que quase deixou todos surdos (XD) e em seguida dando um beijo em Allen

"Rhode!!! Vo...você poderia parar de fazer isso???" dizia Allen meio constrangido

"Ué? Por que diz isso Allen? Somos namorados a partir de agora lembra? u.u"

"Impossível" diz Tyki Mikk "Ele é um Noah também Rhode, você não pode namorar um ''irmão'' seu -.-"

"I...Isso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Allen um tanto aliviado "Está vendo Rhode não vai dar ^^''''''''"

"Hum..... ah é... esqueci Allen... você é um Noah assim como nós, aquele que irá destruir os humanos fracos e irá explodir este planeta imundo e infectado..."

"Ei! Não confunda as coisas!! Eu não sou um Noah eu sou apenas Allen Wal...!" Allen parou de falar porque viu que tinha caído na armadilha mais óbvia de Rhode... ele olhou em volta e viu Jas&Dev fazendo um ''não'' com a cabeça e colocando a mão sobre o pescoço como quem diz ''corta isso! Corta isso!!'' Tyki Mikk estava com a mão na cabeça também fazendo um ''não'' com ela, e Rhode olhava triunfante para Allen dizendo:

"Então.........já que você não é um Noah e sim um humano qualquer... não vejo motivos que impeçam nosso namoro u.u ."

"|Essa não... T.T'''|" pensava Allen enquanto tentava impedir Rhode de o beijá-lo na boca mais uma vez "|Companheiros exorcistas o que eu não faço por vocês..... T.T|"

-------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------------

Como podem ver galerinha Allen-kun aki conseguiu uma namorada n eh o maximo XDD proximo cap sera a missao que fara parte do cotidiano da nova vida de Allen e depois veremos como a sua presença mudara completamente o cenario que existe na casa dos Noahs ^^ ah e por favor comentem!!! eu preciso de reviews para viver!!!!! T.T Fui!!!


	6. Obrigações e decepções

Bom pessoal to de volta e agora nesse cap nos veremos como nosso amiguinho Allen Walker ira c virar com as obrigaçoes como um Noah, q eh exatamente pegar inocencias e tbm como ele vai c virar com as obrigaçoes impostas pelos seu novos companheiros XDDDDD para akeles q lerem essa fic e q gostam da galera exorcista n c preocupem eles vao aparece logo logo ^^

|~.~|

"Garoto... como você aguenta comer tantos doces assim? Ainda mais esses que você escolheu...são os que contém mais açúcar! Você vai acabar tendo problemas sabia?" diz o dono da doceria para Allen que estava gastando todas as suas economias lá

"Bem... esses doces como eu já disse ao senhor... não são para mim mas sim para o meu....hum....irmão mais velho ^^'' sabe como é né..."

"Sei sei...''irmão mais velho''... e quantos irmãos você tem a mais para comer tudo isso hein? Ou é só você, o outro, e essa menina do seu lado? ^^"

Allen ia responder que sim para manter as aparências, porém Rhode não gostou nada nada de ser classificada como ''irmã'' de Allen e já respondeu logo de cara

"Velhinho...eu tenho cara de ser parecida com ele!?"

"O.O!"

"Rho...Rhode!!!! Respeite as pessoas mais velhas!!! Você não pode falar assim com eles!!! T.T"

"Eu não sou ''irmã'' dele, eu sou a **NAMORADA** dele! u.u" diz Rhode abraçando Allen

"Na...namorada...? Bem... me desculpe por não saber é que geralmente um casal de namorados usam um anél que simboliza a união deles sabe, mais ou menos parecido com um anel de noivado ou casamento porém usado na mão direita ao invés da esquerda ^^"

"Uaaahhhh!!! É mesmo??? Você ouviu Alleeeen??? A gente precisa usar esse tipo de anel também!!! Vem, vamos procur....Allen...? Ué onde ele foi????"

"Eu não sei.... ele sumiu de repente O.o"

"Eu vi!" disse um menino do outro lado da lojinha "depois q ele ouviu a palavra ''anél'' ele saiu correndo com as sacolas de doces ^^"

"Ô.Ô!!!! **O QUÊ**?????? Alleeeeeeeeen!!!!! Volte aqui!!!!" grita Rhode correndo para a porta e saindo da loja as pressas

À uma distância bem considerável dali, Allen estava carregando as sacolas e olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava, ele estava pensando em como chegou naquele ponto... ele estava técnicamente namorando mesmo Rhode Kamelot, a mesma menina que a algum tempo atrás era inimiga dele, que a algum tempo atrás o esfaqueou no olho... a mesma q a algum tempo atrás o tinha abraçado e o beijado na arca.... seus pensamentos chegaram apenas até ai quando seu olho esquerdo reagiu por causa de um akuma, e lá estava ele... atrás de Allen. Ele na hora já ativou seu braço esquerdo(livre do selo graças a Rhode quando eles estavam sozinhos no cap 2). Quando Allen ia atacá-lo ele simplesmente ouviu a seguinte mensagem do akuma

"Olá Allen-sama ^^ belo dia não?"

"Ô.Ô³!!!!! Er... sim... belo...dia O.o......"

"Oh, essas sacolas são as coisas de Skin-sama não é? Deixe-me levar para ele ^^ ele está impaciente pela espera..."

O mundo de Allen por um instante desapareceu...ele se lembrou que agora tinha, teoricamente, se aliado ao Conde do Milênio e aceitado ele mesmo como o 14º Noah... por isso os Akumas o servem agora. Porém Allen recobrou sua consciência num piscar de olhos, ele tinha percebido que ao lado do Conde seria muito mais fácil falar com os akumas e tentar convencê-los sobre o que fazer. Seus planos estavam dando certo... até agora.

"Oh sim! Perdoe-me a falta de modos ahn...."

"Ah o senhor pode me chamar como quiser Allen-sama, mas todos me chamam de level 2" diz o akuma que fazia uma expressão que parecia ser um sorriso pois ele tinha a forma de um urso

"Bem... perdoe minha falta de modos level 2 é que você sabe eu ainda sou um exorcista ^^'' estou apenas me refugiando junto ao Conde" disse Allen entregando as sacolas para o level 2 "mas me diga level 2... você veio sozinho? Tem mais algum akuma com você?"

"Não senhor eu estou sozinho ^^ por que a pergunta senhor?"

"Hum... por nada... pode ir, entregue os doces ao senhor Skin e peça desculpas em meu nome pela demora ^^" quando o akuma já estava partindo Allen o chama de novo e diz "Level 2... isso fica só entre nós... mas... eu não quero ver mais você matando pessoas, você entendeu? Quero que conviva pacificamente com elas a partir de agora e isso é uma **ordem** ^^"

Level 2 estava espantado demais para dizer algo mas ele também estava assustado demais para negar a ordem de seu novo senhor... ele concorda com a cabeça se disfarça de humano de novo e entra na arca para entregar as coisas de Skin. Allen sabia que o akuma não iria desobedecê-lo tão cedo... e esse era o tempo necessário até ele convencer akumas necessários para ficar ao lado dele e não ao lado do Conde. Tudo estava de acordo com seus planos, mas aí seu olho esquedo reage de novo e vê que tinham 5 akumas pela cidade sendo 2 deles pelo ar e 3 por terra... eles pareciam estar procurando algo e foi aí que a Noah mais velha veio em sua cabeça assim como uma bala perfura a cabeça de alguém... ele a tinha deixado sozinha na loja com medo de que ele tivesse alguma idéia besta como por exemplo essa do anel... e o pior é que talvez ela se inspire nisso e acabe emendando logo algum tipo de noivado e/ou casamento. Allen corre até uma lata de lixo e entra nela quando percebe a aproximação de um akuma (o que ele não faz para fugir dessa cilada hein?). Próximo ao beco onde ele estava escondido eles começa a ouvir vozes...

"Rhode-sama ele também não esta aqui......." parecia a voz de um akuma

"Deixe de ser inútil e vasculhe essa área direito!!!! Caso contrário você já sabe o que acontece não é!?" diz Rhode que estava em cima de Lero e que não parecia estar nada alegre...ela estava em sua forma Noah com as cruzes em sua testa

"Rho...Rhode-tama... acha mesmo uma boa idéia ter forçado aquele exorcista a ser seu namorado...-lero? Para mim ele não gosta de você da mesma forma que a senhorita gosta dele-lero... A senhorita até fez um bonequinho com a forma dele que nunca sai do seu lado!-lero!!"

"Lero..."

"Ô.o... er... si...sim Rhode-tama...?"

"Você tem algum problema com o meu Allen no Chibi!?"

"Ô.Ô!!! Não senhorita Rhode-lero!!!! Pelo contrário eu o acho muito legal-lero!!!!"

"O que foi que você disse??? Quem você pensa que é para pensar assim dele??? Por acaso você gosta dele hein????"

"O.o! Eu...eu... eu vo ficar quietinha isso sim -.-" diz Lero pensando |nossa...ela é tão ciumenta...esse exorcista que se cuide...|

"Allen!!!! Eu sinto seu cheiro vindo daqui! Não adianta se esconder de mim!!! Alleeeeeeen!!!" gritava Rhode sem resposta "Allen Walker pode aparece aqui já!!!!"

"|Parece que ela tá levando esse namoro muito a sério desde o começo...|" (gente esse pensamento não foi só do Allen, foi de Lero e também daquele akuma que está com ela XDDDDD)

"Se você não aparece aqui...eu vou acabar.....acabar....hum... chorando!!!!!!!"

"Você nunca choraria por causa disso Rhode!!"

"**ACHEI VOCÊ!!!!!**" grita Rhode que bate na lata de lixo...porém nada dentro (Não é só truques com cartas que Allen aprendeu para pagar as dívidas de seu mestre não, ele aprendeu ventriloquísmo para mandar sua voz em outro lugar para enganar aqueles que o perseguem ;] nesse exato momento ele está na outra lata de lixo que está bem atrás de Rhode) "Tudo bem Allen.... se assim que você quer... ei akuma!"

"Si...sim senhora!"

"Auto-destruição u.u"

"O.o O QUÊ????? Mas senhora...."

"**Não!!!!!!!!!!!!**" grita Allen saindo da lata de lixo e imediatamente matando o akuma que estava prestes a se auto-destruir

"Allen!! Achei vo...! Bléééééééé!!! Allen você tá todo sujo!!!!!"

"^^'' Me desculpe Rhode"

"E por que você fugiu de mim hein? ¬¬" diz Rhode olhando brava para Allen

"Provavelmente por que ele não estava a fim de ficar com você Rhode-tama!! Acho que ele não gosta de você! Diz Lero voando de um lado para o outro

"Silêncio Lero!!!" diz Rhode brava para ele(a) (XD simceramente não sei como definir Lero) e depois volta olhando triste para Allen "Allen... você... estava mesmo fugindo de mim...?"

"Claro que não Rhode... eu... eu... estava brincando com você de esconde esconde ^^''''''''"

"Hum... sei...tudo bem então... eu vou para casa, até mais"

"E...espere Rhode...Rhode!!!"

Tarde demais, Rhode já tinha se teletransportado de volta... foi tudo tão rápido que até mesmo Lero foi esquecido(a) para trás

"Rhode-tama!! Não me deixe sozinho(a) com esse exorcista-lero!!!

"Não se preocupe Lero não farei nada com você... eu só não entendi nada do que aconteceu agora =/"

"Ora! Rhode-tama ficou muito chateada por você ter fugido dela-lero!! Se bem que é a primeira vez que vejo ela assim-lero..."

"Bem... o que devo fa..." Allen é interompido pois Lero começa a piscar por dentro e fazer um som igual ao de um telefone, ele(a) se abre e dele(a) cai um telefone

"É pra você-lero ^^"

"O.o... er... alô...?"

"Ei moyashi, são 4 e meia, está na hora de fazer minhas unhas... apresse-se logo e venha até aqui!" era Lulubell no outro lado da linha, e ela estava impaciente

"Ah... claro que sim senhorita Lulubell ^^''" diz Allen meio sem jeito "Er... mas antes...eu poderia tomar um banho...?"

"''Banho''? O que houve? Você só tinha que ir buscar os doces do Skin! Por acaso caiu numa lata de lixo é?"

"Er...sim ^^'"

"-.-.... seja breve depois venha até meu espaço... até mais"

"Bem... vamos indo Lero...ah é mesmo! Lero, não tem nada que você não queira que eu faça para você?" pergunta Allen sorrindo

"E...Eu-lero?? Por que a pergunta?? Eu não sou capaz de matar exorcistas-lero..."

"Mas agora eu lhe considero um companheiro ^^ por que não pede algo?"

"O.O!!! A … Allen-tama.... é a primeira vez que perguntam minha opinião ou algo que eu quero!!"

"Fique a vontade então ^^"

"Sabe Allen-tama... apesar de tudo... eu quero ver Rhode-tama feliz, então por favor, dê uma chance a ela-lero!!"

As palavras de Lero acabaram afetando Allen de alguma maneira, ele sabia que não era certo ficar correndo da menina..... e Lero apenas comprovou isto.....

"...........................entendido Lero...irei ser mais compreensivo com tudo isso, agora vamos porque senão Lulubell irá me matar ^^''"

"Vamos sim Allen-tama!"

--------------------------------------

Depois do banho e da seção manicure (lol) Allen estava em seu quarto quando de repente a porta é arrombada por um par de botas

"Mas...mas o que é isso??????" pergunta Allen assustado olhando para a porta no chão

"Nóis tá entrando!!!" disse Devit entrando ao lado de Jasdero

"O que é que vocês querem??? Eu já paguei todas as suas contas ¬¬"

"O Conde do Milênio tá chamando você! Acho bom se apressar, parece que é uma missão, hihi! Disse Jasdero levantando a porta

"Hum...entendido, estou indo lá..........."

Allen passa pelo corredor com várias portas, isso o faz lembrar da Ordem Negra...até hoje ele não acredita que sofreu por tudo aquilo apenas porque um único homem chamado Leverrier armou contra ele...mas isso fica para depois, está na hora de alguma missão que ele teria que fazer para ganhar a confiança absoluta do Conde...

"Ah! Allen-kun que bom que está aqui =3" diz o Conde ao vê-lo chegando "Rhode,agora sim eu posso dar os detalhes da missão"

"Rhode? Então quer dizer que...!"

"Sim sim ^^³ vocês dois irão juntos para a missão, por quê? Algum problema na parte de alguém?

"Por mim tanto faz... mas por parte de Allen tem problema sim... por que você não manda o Tyki ou o Jasdevi em meu lugar Conde? Diz Rhode olhando para algum canto da sala em que Allen não esteja

"Hohoho! Tyki-pon está em uma missão no momento Rhode, e Jasdevi... bem... simplesmente não dá ^^'' por isso tem que ser você"

"Conde...espero que esteja cumprindo sua pro..."----- "Allen Walker... escute o que lhe direi... depois de sua exigência tive que mudar meus planos..."----- "Como assim?"

"Eu já vi que sua inocência não é o coração... Tyki-pon já a destruiu e nada aconteceu...ainda acho que seja aquela garotinha bonita que ficava com você o tempo todo é quem possui o coração (ao ouvir isso Rhode fechou a cara XD) mas eu não tenho pressa... nós estamos apenas procurando por inocências que não possuem usuários... vamos deixar as inocências dos exorcistas por último ^^... enxergue isso como as missões que você fazia na Ordem Negra, porém com 100% de vitória e com ajudantes mais úteis =3 (finders / akumas ;])

"Entendo..."

"Bem... vão! E voltem com a inocência em mãos!"

"Entendido" dizem Allen e Rhode juntos enquanto partiam para a arca

-------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------------

Ta agora eh serio missao no proximo cap ^^!!! sera q Allen e Rhode vao c entender? Sera que Allen vai demonstrar seus sentimentos?? sera q eu vo consegui algum comentario nessa fic???? eh o q veremos no proximo cap!! n percam XDDD


	7. Missão

Vortei amiguinhos XDD e ai oq sera q vai acontece entre o Allen e a Rhode? Eu tbm n sei pq eu escrevo tdo na hora XDDDD nd d rascunho n ^^ mas sera q eles encontrarao alguem conhecido do Allen? Hum... sei n hein.... veremos agora! Ai avi mais um cap saindo quentinho do forno!

|~.~|

"Nossa!! Então aqui que é os Estados Unidos!! Que legal não é Rhode?" diz Allen muito empolgado por estar no país pela primeira vez

"É é é... é mágico agora Allen por favor fique do meu lado e não saia dele..." responde Rhode que não parece estar muito animada e pelo jeito nem muito alegre por estar ali

"Tudo bem...."

"Bem, já sabem o que fazer!" diz a Noah para os 4 Akumas level 2 que estavam juntos dela "espalhem-se e procurem por detalhes e depois disso podem se divertir a vontade...eu vou tomar um suco naquele restaurante ali..."

Allen acompanhou Rhode entrar no estabelecimento com seus olhos, ele sabia que ela estava evitando ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, então achou melhor não seguí-la. Depois que ela entrou Allen chama os 4 akumas e deixa a mesma mensagem que deixou ao outro

"Entenderam? De agora em diante eu quero que vocês parem de matar os humanos entendeu? E avise seus amigos para fazer o mesmo!"

"M...ma...mas... Allen-sama... se o Conde descobrir..." dizia um deles

"Se o Conde perguntar qualquer coisa digam a ele que fui **EU** quem dei a ordem e que qualquer coisa é para ele vir falar comigo"

"Ahhh! Então está tudo bem Allen-sama ^^ seguiremos suas ordens"

"Akumas, estou falando sério... não se esqueçam de que eu tenho meu olho esquerdo...se vocês pensarem em fazer qualquer coisa eu saberei e aí não garantirei a vida de vocês..."

Os akumas engoliram em seco...concordaram com o menino e se dividiram e espalharam-se pela multidão, depois de tudo preparado Allen decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade e ver como ela era mas as palavras de Lero vieram em sua cabeça imediatamente

"Sabe Allen-tama... apesar de tudo... eu quero ver a Rhode-tama feliz, então por favor, dê uma chance a ela-lero!!"

"Você tem razão Lero... eu vou...dar uma chance a ela...." e com isso Allen dá meia volta e vai para o restaurante

Dentro de lá ele percebeu que o local era agradável e que lá tinha um número de pessoas considerávelmente grande, o que o deixou inconfortável é que a maioria dessas pessoas eram casais já formados e que estavam sentados em mesas próprias para namorados, Allen se perguntou se Rhode se sentindo da mesma forma... Depois de vasculhar um pouco o lugar com seus olhos ele vê a menina sentada la no fundo do restaurante/bar olhando para o suco de morango que ela tinha pedido. Allen senta no meio do local onde já tinha algumas pessoas em volta para não chamar a atenção de ninguém de fora do local.

"O senhor deseja algo?" pergunta a garçonete

"Não estou com muita fome mas... gostaria de 3 hamburguers, 2 enroladinhos de polvo, 4 bananas splits, e 2 copos de suco de limão ^^" diz Allen

"O.o............... er...... pode deixar eu já vou trazer seu pedido..."

Depois de um certo tempo (quase meia hora XD) a 'pequena' porção de comida que Allen pediu chega e em menos de 10 minutos ele devora tudo e depois de satisfeito ele começa a olhar para o teto refletindo sobre seu passado, foi ai que ele percebeu que não tinha olhado para outra coisa a não ser o prato de comida e o teto.... ele arriscou olhar para o canto onde Rhode estava, e viu o que ele temia: ela estava olhando fixamente para ele, porém não com uma expressão irritada ou qualquer coisa parecida...era uma expressão triste, com os olhos delas olhando para os dele de uma maneira chatiada, quase melancólica... ele nunca tinha reparado mas ela tinha dois belos olhos azuis... e ele sabia o que eles estavam pedindo, eles estavam pedindo por ele... pela companhia dele. Allen se levanta e vai até o balcão pagar sua conta, depois disso ele foi em direção à mesa dela e sentou em frente dela

"Este suco de morango está gostoso Rhode?" pergunta ele sorrindo para ela tentando puxar assunto "...porque você não tomou nem metade dele ^^''"

Ela não respondeu nada, só ficou olhando para ele, com seus olhos azuis fixados nos dele...demorou um tempo até ela responder alguma coisa para ele

"Eu só vim até aqui para poder ouvir algo estranho na cidade Allen, eu não estava com vontade de tomar esse suco idiota -.-" responde ela olhando para a janela

"Ah... entendo... desculpe a intromissão....." diz Allen que não se sentiu muito bem após ter ouvido aquelas palavras e que já estava se levantando

"O...onde você vai??" pergunta Rhode assustada quando vê o rapaz se levantar

"Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade... pelo jeito você está oculpada pensando no plano para roubar a inocência... eu... não quero atrapalhar você... e nem irritar você de novo... desculpe se eu a deixei magoada mas isso a gente conversa depois... bem, eu vou indo. Nos encontramos nesse mesmo local daqui as 23:00" (imagine que seja umas 22:00 nesse momento)

Ela não sabia o que falar para ele e como ele não ouvia nada ele apenas caminhava até a porta … mas depois que ele pos a mão na maçaneta para sair de lá ele sentiu algo indo de encontro ao seu corpo e o prendendo, quando ele olha para trás ele a vê abraçando-o por trás, o único jeito de impedí-lo de sair de lá pois por mais que ela gritasse nada saia de sua boca

"Não seja imbecil Allen....... acha mesmo que eu ligo para uma inocência idiota a ponto de mandar você ir embora ou não querer ficar com você!?" dizia Rhode para Allen em um tom suficiente para que todos no estabelecimento parassem o que estivessem fazendo e olhassem para o casal "Eu só to chatiada com aquilo que você disse para mim hoje cedo! Só isso!"

"Rho...Rhode......" disse Allen baixinho para ela "As pessoas estão ouvindo nossa conversa... ^^'''''''' se você falar mais sobre a inocência..."

"**DANE-SE A INOCÊNCIA ALLEN!!!!!! EU ESTOU FALANDO DE NÓS!!!!**" gritou Rhode com os olhos derrubando lágrimas que acaba empurrando Allen,que cai no chão, e que corre restaurante a fora chorando

"O.o!!! Eu não entendi nada....." disse Allen para si mesmo, mas uma coisa ele entendeu... Rhode fugiu sem pagar a conta (XDDDD)

Depois de ter pago a conta Allen começa a caminhar em linha reta pela cidade, isso já tinha se tornado um habito,caminhar sempre para frente....assim como Mana sempre dizia a ele isso. E foi assim que ele parou em um bosque, e foi assim que ele viu a mesma menina que tinha fugido dele no restaurante, e a mesma menina que não iria mais fugir dele, pois ao vê-la fugindo daquele jeito ele sentiu um aperto no coração tão terrível quanto sentiu quando viu seu braço esquerdo matar Mana...

"Achei você Rhode Kamelot!" diz ele com tom de brincadeira "Por que vc fugiu de mim hein? Tava te procurando a cidade toda menina! Nunca mais fa..." pausa, tudo parado, tudo some, ela tinha saído do banco onde estava e correu abraçar ele. Ela não dizia nada e ele não se atrevia a quebrar aquele momento que estava tendo com ela... ele, pela primeira vez num ato quase que mecânico começa a abraçá-la também e logo em seguida sentiu como o corpo dela era fragil, quente, completamente diferente do que ele achava que seria... "Rhode..." diz ele quando ela volta a cabeça do abraço e eles ficam cara a cara e seus lábios começavam a se aproximar um do outro "eu... eu am..."

"Ahhh!!!!! Achei vocês 2!!! Rhode-sama!! Allen-sama!!! Eu tenho uma informação que peguei sobre a i.... **AAAHHHHHH**!!!!"

"Akuma desgraçado!!!! Você arruinou tudo!!! **Desapareça**!!!! gritava Rhode enquanto perfurava o akuma com suas velas

"Rhode!!!! Ô.Ô O que você está fazendo???????????? Ele tinha informações sobre a ino...!!!

"Ele estragou nosso momento Allen!!!!!!!

"Mo..momento?"

"É!!! Aquele...! O abraço! O sentimento! A declaração!!! O Beijo!!!!! dizia Rhode pulando quenem criança "Alleeeeeeen!!"

"S...sim!" responde ele apavorado

"Vem!" diz ela abraçando ele "Me abraça de novo e diz aquilo que você tava me dizendo antes!"

"Be...bem Rhode...você matou um akuma assim na minha frente e... eu acho que aquela sensação... não vai voltar agora entende... ^^'''''''''"

".......... Tem razão........**AKUMA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!**"

"Rho...Rhode-sama...?" diz outro akuma que tinha aparecido

"O que é dessa vez??? Já não basta atrapalhar meu momento agora querem me irritar também!?"

"Rhode... por que não ouvimos o que este akuma tem a dizer hein...? Por favor... ^^''"

"S...sim!!! Escute o que eu tenho a dizer Rhode-sama!!!(E por favor não me mate T.T) Não irá se arrepender!!" dizia o akuma muito apavorado e temeroso rezando para seu destino ser diferente do outro akuma

"Hunf... eu só vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer, porque o meu Allen tá pedindo ¬¬ por isso seja breve!" dizia ela com aquela cara que só ela sabe fazer quando fica entediada

"Er...sim senhora! T.T Pelo que eu escutei, a inocência reside em um animal, expecificamente em um cavalo, e o seu dono etá com ele em outra cidade agora e só volta amanha à tarde."

"Um cavalo!?" diz Rhode espantada

"Como que a inocencia foi parar nele?" perguntou Allen ao akuma

"Eu não sei direito, ninguém sabe... mas dá a entender de que o cavalo a comeu, pois foi recentemente apenas que ele se transformou..."

"Como assim... se transformou?" pergunta Rhode dessa vez interessada

"Dizem que de um dia para o outro o Cavalo começou a correr em uma velocidade espantosa... uma velociade muito acima do normal... então dá para se entender que ou a inocência se ativou resentemente ou o animal a engoliu."

"Não tem solução mesmo...devemos arranjar algum lugar para durmir Rhode..."

"Não se preocupe Alleeeeen" diz Rhode pulando em cima do rapaz como sempre fez e o beijando no rosto várias vezes "Eu vou achar um cantinho só pra nós dois ok?"

"Er... ok Rhode ^^''"

Dito e feito, estavam os dois em uma pensão procurando por quartos

"Me desculpem, me desculpem =/" diz a dona da pensão "Temos apenas um quarto, e ele tem apenas uma cama...e"----- "Queremos esse!!!!"

"Rhode!!!!!" grita Allen espantado

"O.O! Ma...mas é só um quarto e..."

"Senhora..."

"S-Sim...?"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen já tinha visto esse filme antes, e foi aquela vez na doceria

"Esse rapaz... ele é meu namorado... e eu o amo... confie em mim e libere esse quarto para nós" Rhode fez uma expressão muito bonita para a mulher e estava sorrindo até

"Rho...Rhode........"

"Olha, tenho certeza que as outras pensões têm mais quartos disponíveis...mas já que insistem...aqui está a chave ^^ boa noite para vocês"

"Para você também" responde o casal juntos

Allen estava surpreso com os modos de Rhode, e estava feliz também, ele não sabia porque mas estava. O quarto não era muito, tinha um sofa uma cama e um banheiro. Allen deu uma olhada em volta e viu que Rhode estava na cama já

"Você já vai durmir?"

"Vou sim...quero que isso acabe logo..." responde Rhode tirando os sapatos e ficando com as meias estilo lolita de fora

"Entendo ^^ boa noite entum Rhode" diz Allen sentando-se no sofa e se preparando para deitar também

"Allen..."

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você"

"Rhode... po...por que está falando isso agora ^^''? Achei que estivesse..."

"Gostaria de...tocar você de novo..." dizia ela olhando para ele fixamente "Vem até aqui e durma cumigo... deixe o sofá pra lá"

"Ô.o! Bem...é que... nós só estamosnamorando a um dia e....."-----"Confie em mim Allen... vem aqui.... por favor..."

Allen prendeu a respiração, não sabia porque mas seu corpo começou a se mexer sozinho, começou a ir em direção a cama onde se encontrava aquela menina tão forte e cruel e ao mesmo tempo tão meiga e frágil. Ele se senta na beira da came e é puxado por ela até que ele estivesse totalmente deitado na cama, ela então encosta sua cabeça em seu peito e ele estremesse. Com uma de suas mãos ele começou a acariciar a cabeça dela e com a outra a abraçar seu corpo como se estivesse a protegendo. Ambos adormeceram assim e ambos queriam que esta noite fosse eterna.

"Você tem certeza de que é melhor mesmo dormir aqui Komui!?"

"Definitivamente Kanda-san afinal o animal só chegará amanha ^^''... e eu também tenho algum receio sobre akumas rondando a cidade e provavelmente algum membro da família Noah..."

"Hunf... que venham todos... vou fatiá-los com a minha Mugen..."

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Aeee cap terminado!!! E com muitas revelaçoes ainda por vir!! Kanda Allen e Rhode na mesma cidade procurando a msm coisa!!!! No q sera q isso vai dar hein???? n percam galerinha no proximo cap!! E por favor!!!! Comenteeeeeeeem!!!! T.T


	8. Confronto

T.T³³³³........ eu n vo desisti!!!!!! Ainda conseguirei algum comentario nessa minha fanfic!!!! Eu ainda to no pareo galera!!!! Por isso leiam e comentem!!!!

|~.~|

Allen acorda pela manhã e se depara com a seguinte cena, estavam ele e Rhode Kamelot, sua suposta rival, inimiga, a vilã da história, deitados e abraçados juntos em uma cama de hotel como dois namorados. Teóricamente eles são namorados, porém esta era uma história complicada demais para Allen e que ele iria descutir sobre isso com ela assim que voltassem desta missão...Allen tinha algo mais importante para fazer, que era pegar a inocência ele mesmo. Rhode estava durmindo, era o momento perfeito para sair. Porém ao tentar se levantar ele percebe que seu braço esquerdo está amarrado na cama com uma corda.

"Hehehe....... Boa tentativa Rhode... ;]³" pensava Allen enwuanto ativava sua arma e cortava a corda com um dedo, entretando ao tentar sair do abraço ele percebe que seu outro braço estava amarrado também, e desta vez na própria Rhode e era uma algema, e das grossas "O.o''! Só pode ser brincadeira... ela é mais esperta do que eu pensei!!" pensou Allen

Depois de uns 30 minutos a menina acorda e olha em volta a procura do rapaz, ela o encontra quase que imediatamente ao lado dela, ela da um sorriso de vitória e diz "Boa dia Alleeen!! Você durmiu bem?"

"Sim Rhode... eu durmi bem sim..... -.-"

"Ah... Por que você está com essa cara hein?"

"..." É a espressão de Allen apontando para a algema

"XDDD!!! É pra você não fugir ^^"

"Rhode, eu nunca fugiria de você ^^''"

"Seu braço esquerdo não ta amarrado na corda que eu fiz... devo supor que você a cortou com o intuito de sair u.u"

"Mas...! Você disse que... você.....!"

"O que foi Allen? Não vai me dizer que ficou irritado com isso?"

"Mas e todo aquele papo sobre sentimentos e confiança mútua??? Eu achei que você confiace em mim também!!" dizia Allen gesticulando feito um louco

"O.O'' Bem.... então..... er.... a confiança né..... ^^''''''''''' é que... sabe como é né Allen... melhor prevenir que remediar... hehe ^^''"

"Eu vo da uma volta ¬¬ sozinho" diz Allen quebrando a algema "...seu eu encontrar algum vestígio sobre a inocência eu mandarei algum akuma lhe avisar -.-"

"E...espera aí Allen! Você ficou mesmo bravo com isso?? É que eu não queria que você fugisse eu...!!"

Tarde demais, Allen já tinha saído do quarto e já estava na metade das escadas até a rua.A menina apenas acompanhava pela janela os movimentos do garoto e deu para perceber que ele tinha se ofendido com a ação dela (mesmo sendo muito engraçada XDD)... ela acabou ficando triste e voltou a deitar na cama sem vontade de fazer nada, apenas resmungando sobre como os garotos eram complicados (quem vê pensa que somos nós né -.-)

"Até agora nada?" perguntava Allen para um akuma disfarçado na venda da cidade

"Não senhor... a propósito...........vi algo que não irá agradá-lo..."

"E o que seria? Não me diga que viu algum outro akuma matando humanos? Eu já disse para avisar a todos os akumas que a ordem é parar com as matanças!"

"Não não é isso.... pior.... eu vi um...exorcista..."

Allen perdeu o equilíbrio depois de ter ouvido a palavra exorcista. Ele tinha esquecido-se completamente de que estava do outro lado da moeda agora... ele teria que enfrentar os exorcistas se quisesse tomar a inocência para ele.... ele não podia deixar as inocências cair nas mãos dos exorcistas, e muito menos nas mãos do conde.... ele já sabia o que fazer com elas mas para isso ele precisaria reunir o máximo que conseguisse.

"Em qual parte da cidade você o viu?"

"Lá nas redondezas da fazendo do dono do cavalo... acho melhor o senhor correr para lá... eu avisarei a mestra Rho..."

"Não irá avisar ninguém.... deixe ela lá no canto dela ¬¬ eu cuido disso sozinho..." responde Allen com o canto do olho

"Er.... Allen-sama... por acaso o senhor e a Rhode-samativeram alguma briga no relacionamento...? XD"

"O.o! Co...como você sabe sobre a nossa relação...??"

"Ora mestre! Todos os akumas existentes já conhecem essa fofoca ^^ sabe, um babado desses não fica em segredo por muito tempo não XD"

"Ô.o..... er.... deixe isso pra lá... eu estou indo!!"

"Boa sorte Allen-sama!!!!"

Allen corria como o vento até a região onde é a fazenda do cavalo. Ele rezava para que não seja alguém conhecido se bem que isso não seria possível.... Allen conhecia quase todos os exorcistas da Ordem Negra... mas isso teria que ficar para depois, porque seus planos corriam perigo enquanto ele não estivesse por perto.

25 minutos depois

"Escute bem o que vou dizer akuma... pois será a última vez que perguntarei.......**onde está ****o ALLEN!?**" perguntava Rhode com aquele olhar assassino para o akuma, o mesmo akuma da venda que tinha recebido uma ordem de Allen para não dizer nada a menina

"Er... Rhode-sama......... A-Allen-sama pediu para que eu não dissesse nada a você... por favor me perdoe T.T"

"Hum...........entendo....... então ele está mesmo bravo comigo...." dizia ela em voz baixinha porém suficiente para o akuma ouvir

"Rho...Rhode-sama..."

"O que é?"

"Ele........foi para a fazenda... mas não conte nada a ele sobre eu ter dito..."

Como uma menina que ganhou um presente Rhode abriu um grande sorriso e pulava bastante, ela sai correndo em direção à fazenda. Ela estava tão anciosa que provavelmente tinha esquecido que podia se transportar para lá.

"Ah! Finalmente chegaram!!" diz Allen ao ver um cavalo negro correndo a uma velocidade incrível na direção da fazenda

"Senhor! Senhor! Precisamos conversar...!"

Foi aí que os olhos de Allen se encontram com os de Kanda que estava correndo na direção do dono da fazenda

"Mo...Moyashi!!??" grita Kanda espantado (pela primeira vez ele fez alguma expressão facial ao ver Allen O.o)

"Ka...Kanda...... Aaaahhh!!!!!" Allen se espanta ao ver que Kanda estava o atacando com sua Mugen " "Maldição... Crown Belt!!!!!"

Kanda ao ser atingido pelo ataque pula para trás e fica em posição para um novo ataque

"Você nem ao menos me ouviu!! E já está me atacando!!"

"Olhe para as suas malditas roupas Moyashi!!!" gritava Kanda com fúria "Um tuxedo!! Um maldito tuxedo!!! Igual àqueles que os Noahs usam!!!!!

"Kanda.... eu não tive escolha... eu estava sendo condenado a morte!!! Você sabe o que é isso??? Hein Kanda?? Ser traído pelos amigos?? Ou melhor! Você já teve alguma vez um amigo para você saber qual a sensação de perder um???" gritava Allen com mais fúria e indignação

"Rinali ainda chora a noite inteira seu pirralho... não que eu ligue para ela mas... ela só sabe chorar! Você conhece ela! Imagine depois que ela soube que você tinha desaparecido??? Imagine o que ela ouviu daquele desgraçado do Leverrier! **Mugen! Nigentou!!!"**

Allen saca sua espada do exorcismo e ambos correm em direção um ao outro para poderem se atacarem...a luta era feroz, equilibradíssima em ambos os lados. Allen porém defendia-se mais do que atacava, afinal sua espada era seu próprio braço esquerdo, e Kanda tinha a vantagem pois tinha 1 espada e 1 braço a mais (lol) mas mesmo assim não estava muito fácil para Kanda também, Allen era mais lento porém tinha mais força nos ataques e quando acertava algum fazia Kanda ir parar longe.

"Alleeeeeen!!!" gritava Rhode feliz pelo caminho na esperança de o encontrá-lo na fazenda, porém o sorriso dela se transforma em pavor quando ela o vê lutando contra um exorcista e ambos em estado ligeiramente grave, com ferimentos leves, médios e até alguns pesados

"**Cross Grave!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Kaichu: Ichigen!!!!!!!!!!**"

Os ataques colidem entre si criando enormes explosões e até mesmo ferindo ambos os rivais... porém nenhum deles iria parar... pois em toda a convivência entre eles, nunca haviam tido uma chance de lutarem entre si... não com tudo de si como estão agora....

"MINHA FAZENDA!!! ESSES CARAS SÃO DEMÔNIOS!!! SILVER MEIA-VOLTA!! VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI!!!!!!!" gritava desesperadamente o dono da fazenda para o animal que dava meia volta e já estava preparado para galopar, se não fosse por uma menina de meias rosa blusa branca e saia combinando que estivesse na frente......

"**Edge End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Hakka Tourou!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ambos foram atingidos pelo ataque do respectivo inimigo e depois disso eles caem no chão exaustos pela quantidade de energia gasta e pela quantidade de energia que gastaram

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ambos despertam ao ver que não só o dono da fazenda estava morto mas seu cavalo também

"Essa não!!!" grita Allen "A inocên..!" ele sente as dores da batalha, e não é só isso... Kanda tem a habilidade de recuperação rápida, por isso já estava de pé e ainda por cima tinha lançado um ataque que pegou Allen de jeito e o fez cair completamente no chão

"Eu vou... buscar a inocência.... e voltarei para levá-lo até a central.... não pense em sair daqui Moyashi...!"

"E...espere Kanda! Eu preciso das inocências!!"

"Para quê!? Para dá-las ao Conde do Milênio??? Por que **você** não chama seus novos **amigos** para vir ajudar você hein Moyashi!??" grita Kanda atacando Allen que estava no chão

"AHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Pelo que vejo ninguém o resgatará não é?? Esse é o preço a se pagar por se unir ao Conde seu traidor!!! Kaichu: Ichi...! Ahhhh.....!" Kanda não pôde terminar a frase e muito menos o ataque pois suas costas estavam totalmente perfuradas por um monte de velas cônicas "O...o quê diabos é...isso...?"

"E...essas velas.....!!!!!!" murmura Allen que não conseguia soltar sua voz

"Você.... exorcista....." dizia a voz atrás de Kanda

"Quem é você!?"

"Como você ousa.......... **MACHUCAR O MEU ALLEN!!!???**" Rhode gritava enquanto sentia algo que misturava fúria ódio medo pavor e tristeza, tanto dava para perceber isso que enquanto ela gritava, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos

"Vo...você é uma Noah????"

"Você é tão cego a ponto de não enxergar as cruzes em minha testa!!?? Sim eu sou uma Noah... e a última que você verá!!!!!!"

"**WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!**" Kanda sente 3 velas atravessando sua barriga

"Rhode!!! Não faça isso!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Allen que finalmente conseguiu falar em voz alta

"A-Allen...!!! Como assim??? Você tá defendendo ele???? Mesmo ele tendo feito isso para você!!!???" gritava Rhode com os olhos despejando lágrimas

"Rhode.... não é isso... é que..." Allen tentava explicar para a menina

Kanda se levanta e se prepara para alguma estratégia, porém um trovão cai do céu e joga Kanda para longe

"Ô.Ô!!Vo...você!!!!!!!" grita Kanda olhando para Skin que tinha aparecido no local através da arca

"Hehe!! Você ainda se lembra de mim não é???? Eu disse que nós Noahs somos imortais!!!" gritava Skin apontando para Kanda

"Skin!!! Me solta!!!!!! Eu vou matá-lo!!! Me solta!!!!" gritava Rhode que estava sendo segurada por Skin (com uma mão Skin segurava Rhode que tentava sair do aperto e com a outra Allen que tava desmaiado XD ele tava perdendo o equilíbrio)

"O Conde está chamando vocês 2... parece que teremos uma reunião de família..."

"Mas!!! Olha o que ele fez com o All...! **ALLEN!!!** Ele desmaiou!!! Seu desgraçado!!! Exorcista desgraçado!!!!"

Entretanto Kanda não estava mais lá, no meio da confusão ele arranjou uma brecha e fugiu....mas isso não importava, pois Rhode estva com a inocência em mãos... porém aquele exorcista iria pagar muito caro a ela por ter feito aquilo ao seu namorado... porém agora a única coisa que ela podia fazer (e já estava fazendo XD) era chorar

"Er...não chore Rho..."-----"Calado!! E nos leve de volta!!!"----- "S...sim senhora!!"

Allen acordou e não sabia onde estava, mas uma coisa ele sentiu, estava com algo nas mãos... quando ele viu o que era notou que era a inocência, e não só isso, ele estava em seu quarto na casa dos Noahs deitado na própria cama. E além de tudo isso ele sentiu algo quente perto dele, um corpo... um corpo encostado no dele: era Rhode que estava esperando ele acordar porém acabou pegando no sono e estava deitada ao lado dele. Os seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos pelas lágrimas e seu rosto ainda com uma expressão preocupada. Allen primeiro procurou se havia alguma algema ou corda, nada. Então ele a abraçou e ficou assim com a Noah paradoxal que era tao incensível e cruel quanto ao mesmo tempo era meiga e doce. E assim ficaram até ele adormecer novamente.


	9. Provação

Ateh agora nenhum review...... dane-se!! Eu ainda n vo desisti!! Veremos qm ira cansar antes!!! Mwahahahaha!! XDDD mas ae galera vo continua msm assim ^^

|~.~|

"Jasdero.... eu nem sei como descrever esta cena......" diz Devit ao seu irmão enquanto olhava para a seguinte cena: Rhode, a criança mais antiga, a Noah mais forte e cruel de toda a família, a única além do conde capaz de controlar a arca, tão forte que nem ao menos precisa dela para se transportar.... deitada com um garoto numa cama como um casalzinho feliz...

"Mas nós temos que acordá-los!! O.o! O Conde está chamando todos nós para almoçar.... se formos até lá sem eles........."

"Hum.... devemos pensar em algo que os acordem e que seja gentil e suave u.u"

"Ahh! Eu tenhu uma idéia!! Hihi!"

5 minutos depois.......

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" gritam Allen e Rhode ao mesmo tempo

Flashback (5 minutos antes)

"Encha beeeem este balde Jasdero!!! Husahuhsasauhsua!!!! Essa sua idéia é brilhante!!! Você é inteligente pra caramba mesmo!!"

"Hihi!!! Pode deixar Devit!! Esta água irá acordá-los na hora e de quebra tomarão um bom banho!! Ficarão limpinhos! Hihi!" dizia Jasdero enquanto enchia um balde imenso de água

Fim do flashback

"**JASDEVI!!!!! Eu vou ****matar**** vocês!!!!!!!**"

"Ei! Do que você tá reclamando??? Agora você está acordada e limpa!! Não tem motivos para ficar assim!!"

"É Rhode você estava fedendo sabia? Hihi!"

"A-A-A-Achuuuuuuuuuu! Acho que vou pegar um resfriado T.T" diz Allen limpando o nariz

"Ô.Ô!! Alleeeeen!!!!" grita Rhode preocupada e que logo em seguida olha com aquele olhar para os irmãos "**Jasdevi...............**"

"Ohhhh! Vejo que todos estão reunidos ^^" diz o Conde do Milênio para o pessoal na mesa. Allen estava com um manto quente e estava tremendo muito por causa da febre que ele contraiu; Rhode estava com um chapéu de enfermeira (XD) e estava sentada ao lado de Allen pondo um termômetro em sua boca; Jasdero e Devit..... bem.... prefiro não comentar ^^''; Lulubell estava tão espantada com o estado deles que nem ao menos conseguia comer, Skin estava comendo sundae de morango e Ticky Mikk não estava entendendo o porque de Rhode estar vestida de enfermeira "Er.... pelo jeito mais ou menos reunidos não ^^'''''"

"Então Conde...." começa Ticky Mikk "Por que nos reuniu assim de repente?"

"Era para este almoço ter sido um 'jantar' =3... mas como o nosso casal acabou se atrasando tivemso que nos reunir hoje e.... O.o... Allen-kun.... quantos pratos você já comeu...?"

"23, por quê? o.o"

"Ô.Ô''" essa foi a expressão de todos na sala

"Entendo, entendo.... mas me diga Allen-kun.... onde está a inocência...?" pergunta o Conde olhando para Allen

"......... Sim, ela está aqui em minha mão... você a quer?" responde Allen em tom sério. O clima tinha ficado pesado agora, ver Allen Walker sentado na mesma mesa que o Conde do Milênio e ambos dialogando sobre entregar inocências um para o outro era algo impossível de se imaginar, ainda mais ver ao vivo

"Hohoho... não não Allen-kun.... eu não a quero... fique com ela..."

"O.o...o que quer dizer com isso Conde?"

"Quero que **você** a destrua.... aqui, na frente de todos... isso provará de uma vez por todas que você é nosso aliado e que não está criando nenhum plano para nos destruir..."

Agora Allen estava em um beco sem saída... ele não esperava que o Conde argumentasse assim.... ele até cogitou a hipótese de ele pedir para Allen destruir a inocências, mas ele nçao imaginou que teria que ser aqui e agora, ou para provar algo à alguém...

"Hahahahaha!! Ora Conde... deixe o garoto fora disso...." disse Ticky Mikk que parecia ter lido nos olhos de Allen o seu desespero "Ele ainda é muito imaturo... não acho que ele conseguirá destruir uma inocências..."

"Ticky-pon... não se intrometa ^^ tenho certeza que Allen-kun conseguirá! Basta ele apertá-la com toda a sua força e desejar que ela seja destruída do fundo do seu coração =3"

"Se você diz..." diz Ticky Mikk erquendo os ombros

"Vai Allen!!! Você consegue!!!!" diz Rhode dandoum beijo em seu rosto

"Ande logo Moyashi... -.-" diz Lulubell, ainda sem comer nada pelo estado dos gêmeos

"Hmmm!!!Hmm!Hm!Hmmm!!!!!" (tradução: Vai lá pirralho!!! Destói isso logo!) gritam Jas&Dev (eu disse q o estado deles estava lamentável XD)

Allen não sabia o que fazer, ele não podia destruir a inocência... se fizesse isso ele estaria traindo sua própria consciência... pior, ele estaria traindo a si próprio, a sua inocência. Isso!!! Era isso!! A sua inocência!!!! Suman Dark!!!! Como Allen pôde esquecer??

"Eu não posso destruir esta inocência Conde... ainda"

Silêncio total, ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada pois obviamente esta seria a atitude de alguém que iria trair o grupo e principalmente de um exorcista disfarçado.

"Ho... e por que você está impossibilitado de destruí-la Allen Walker-kun?" pergunta o Conde num tom aparentemente amigável

"Bem ^^ seu eu a destrí-la eu estaria tecnicamente traindo minha própria inocência... e se eu destruísse uma inocência com minhas próprias mãos eu acabaria me tornando um subjulgado... assim como Suman Dark..." a resposta de Allen ecoou como um chicote na sala, o único que fazia algum som era Ticky Mikk que estava rindo ao lembrar do falecido Suman. O Conde sabia que Allen estava tramando algo mas não sabia **o que** era... ele precisava desta prova concreta para determinar se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras ou não... porém a respota do rapaz foi tão perfeita que além dele ter escapado da situação ele conseguiu confundir aind mais a cabeça do Conde pois ainda assim ele não tinha provas concretas contra Allen... ele sabia que ele se tornaria um subjulgado na hora... e só não se tornou antes por que **aparentemente** é desejo da inocência também o de se unir aos Noahs.... se o Conde insistisse ele estaria revelando o disfarce e seria impossível conseguir o apoio dos outros, afinal Rhode o amava e Ticky Mikk já tinha falado sobre Allen não precisar tocar na inocência... os pensamentos do Conde foram interrompidos pela gritaria de Rhode e pela outra investida do Noah exorcista.

"**NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! DE JEITO NENHUM!!!!!!!!!**"

"O-O que foi Rhode =3?"

"Condeeeeee!! Você não pode obrigar o meu Allen a se tornar um subjulgado!!!!!!!"

"Er...Rhode não é bem assim ^^''" dizia o Conde em tom de brincadeira

"He.... Conde do Milênio" outra vez um silêncio... Allen iria dar sua segunda investida "sei que o senhor ainda não confia em mim... mas acredite, eu não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com os exorcistas e como prova disso eu estou aqui com todos vocês **e** resgatei uma inocência para vocês... e para provar que eu estou certo eu irei destruir todas as inocências uma a uma na frente de todos, não só de vocês, mas dos exorcistas também ^^"

"A-Alleeen!! O que você está dizen...!?" ---- "Confie em mim Rhode... escute o que eu tenho a dizer até o fim..."----- "Está bem........."

"Eu irei destruir todas as inocências, inclusive a minha ^^"

"Hehehe.... se fizer isso como você irá lutar então Allen-kun?" pergunta o conde desta vez tentando investir e retomar o território

"^^² Antes de tudo eu irei coletar todas as inocências que existem e reuní-las comigo. Elas ficarão sob nossa vigilância 24 horas por dia, e depois que derrotarmos todos os exorcistas da Ordem Negra e pegar suas respectivas inocências eu mesmo irei arrancar a minha e destruir todas uma por uma, assim eu não corro o risco de me tornar um subjulgado e ainda por cima manterei meu braço esquerdo comigo, o que me torna uma peça necessária ^^"

Vitória. O Conde não tinha argumentos, mas sabia que Allen Walker estava tramando alguma coisa... mas isso não importa, o que importava mesmo era ele continuar com eles e reunir todas as inocências... depois era só matá-lo e pegar a de seu braço.... Rhode não iria concordar com isso por motivos óbvios e para o temos do conde os outros Noahs estavam se familiarizando com Allen... apenas Lulubell é quam permanecia afastada dele sempre porém o menino sempre faz suas unhas todos os dias e existe uma chance deles se tornarem amigos também... por hora o Conde iria admitir derrota e se recolher no seu canto.

"Entendo........... pois bem Allen-kun.... seja feita sua vontade............ porém eu quero que Lulubell fique de olho nas inocências por gentileza ^^..."

"Claro ^^, aqui está Lulubell" diz Allen sorrindo enquanto entrega a inocência para a Noah

"....."

"Bem meus amigos =3 vamos continuar comendo que a comida já deve ter esfriado ^^"

"Ok" respondem todos

Depois do almoço, e de mais 13 pratos de comida devorados por Allen (lol²) todos estavam cheios e indo de volta a seus afazeres até que

"Rhode" chama o Conde

"O que que foi Conde? ^^"

"Acho bom preparar seu material escolar ^^³ amanhã é o fim das férias e começam suas aulas =3"

"**O quêêêêêêêêêêê??????????**"


	10. Alianças no Colegial

Sem nada a dizer XDD so espero q tejam curtindo a historinha aki XDDD

|~.~|

Ela estava afobada, queria saber se ele estava bem. Ela é do tipo de pessoa que vê seus amigos e companheiros como as coisas mais importantes do mundo, muito mais até do que ela... ela chega até a porta e bate esperando ouvir alguma resposta

"Kanda?" nenhum som, tenta novamente "Kanda, você está aí?"

"..."

"Kanda, eu o vi entrando no quarto, preciso muito falar com você!"

"Vá embora, não tenho assunto a tratar com você Rinali"

Pausa. Ninguém fala nada por alguns minutos, então Rinali prende o ar e com toda sua força grita

"**KANDA!!! ABRA JÁ ESTA PORTA!! PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ!!"**

"Espero que seja importante!" diz Kanda ríspido ao abrir a porta para ela

Ela se senta, começa a olhar o quarto do exorcista... tudo igual, nada mudou "Kanda... você... você está bem? Soube que está ferido e..." ----- "Se quer saber se eu o encontrei, sim eu o encontrei... foi ele quem fez estas feridas em mim"-----

"O.O!!!! Não pode ser!!!! Você está dizendo que o Allen-kun o atacou???? E como você o viu??? Ele estava bem?? Estava sozinho????"

"Sim... ele estava inteiro... e sim............. estava sozinho, quando eu o vi correndo até a inocência eu o ataquei pois o julguei como inimigo... nós lutamos e ambos acabamos perdendo a consciência... entretanto ele a recobrou mais rápido e fugiu com ela, foi só..."

"Você acha que... a culpa é minha...?" dizia Rinali quase chorando (-.- novidade ¬¬³³) "Nem eu e nem mais ninguém pôde ir visitá-lo na prisão... e além de tudo ele recebeu pena de morte...... acho que foi por minha culpa que ele desistiu de nós......"

Kanda não era do tipo de falar muito, ou consolar alguém, porém aquele momento necessitava a atenção dele pois ele havia mentido para Rinali... mesmo que essa mentira fosse para amenizar o impacto da notícia... "Não foi culpa sua... não foi culpa de Ninguém..."

"Kanda..."

"Você não foi visitá-lo não por que não quis, mas por que não **podia**... nem você e nem ninguém... o único com permisão especial de vê-lo era aquele imbecil que ainda me chama pelo meu primeiro nome... mas só pelo fato dele ser um Bookman... ele estava lá como um Bookman e como tal apenas recolhia as informações da guerra.... isso estava tudo armado para que o Moyashi ficasse louco.... se for para culpar alguém, culpe **ele**." diz Kanda apontando para a câmera de segurança que estava instalada em seu quarto

"Você tem razão Kanda......" diz Rinali olhando para a câmera....... "É tudo culpa **dele**.... mas ele não perde por esperar, eu irei procurar Allen-kun em todas as minhas missões e irei definitivamente achá-lo e convencê-lo a voltar para casa!!!!"

Kanda observa-a saindo de seu quarto e começa a lembrar de sua batalha...... "Como você ousa.......... **MACHUCAR O MEU ALLEN!!!???**"

"Aquela Noah... estava chorando.... ela sente alguma coisa pelo Moyashi........... não pode ser.... amor? Moyashi..... seria este o motivo para você ter se unido ao Conde?"

"A-A-A-Achooooooooo!!!!"

"Allen!!!! Pensei que você já tinha sarado!!!!" diz Rhode que estava ao lado dele

"Não não ^^'' eu já sarei sim Rhode... eu acho que deve ter alguém falando de mim......."

"Hummmmmm......"

"Mas então Rhode.... acho melhor você me soltar e ir para a escola antes que você perca hora ^^''" diz Allen tentando se soltar do abraço da menina

"Ahhhhh!! Eu não quero!!!! Não to afim de ficar 5 horas por dia sentada numa porcaria de cadeira enquanto você está aqui sozinho T.T!!!!

"Ah Rhode não faça essa cara ^^'' vai passar bem rápido ^^ e mais, eu não estarei sozinho, vou estar com o Jasdero, o Devit.... er... Tyki Mikk.... Lulubell.........Skin..... é eu vou estar sozinho... -.-"

"Tá vendo!!!!!"

"Ahhh! Aí estão vocês! Allen-kun, Rhode! =3"

"Condeeeeeeee por favor!!! Olha eu prometo fazer todas as tarefas e ser uma boa menina.... mas faça alguma coisa para o Allen ir à escola também!!!!"

"Ô.Ô!! Escola???? Rho...Rhode!!! Eu não quero ir para a escola!! Quem seria louco de querer ir???"

"Allen!!!! Você não iria para lá nem por mim????" diz Rhode olhando com aquele jeito carente que ela faz quando quer algo de Allen

"O.o!! Por favor não me olhe assim!!" diz Allen pondo as mão nos olhos "Você faz de propósito por que sabe que eu acabo sedendo uma hora!!!"

"He....... é mesmo é...? Então por que não sede agora Allen? Hein? Vaaai, por favooooor *.*"

"T.T...... tá bem Rhode tá bem.... você venceu..... eu vou para essa escola......"

"Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" a menina agora pulava em cima dele e o abraçava tão forte q ele sentia seu pescoço dando nó

"Como eu imaginei que Allen-kun iria para a escola também , eu já fiz a matrícula dele ontem ^^ por isso Allen-kun acho melhor você se arrumar e ir logo para a escola também"

"O.O!!! Então quer dizer que eu sou tão previsível assim???" pergunta Allen frustrado

"Hohoho =3" o Conde apenas riu e disse que tinha algo para faze por isso ia sair

Vestido com o uniforme escolar, Allen foi junto com Rhode até sua porta em formato de coração, de lá eles se transportaram até londres, atrás da escola, numa área onde ninguém passava

"Allen!! Nem acredito que você irá na escola comigo!!! E ainda por cima na mesma classe!!"

"Er... não exatamente Rhode... você tem 14 anos e eu 15... estou um ano adiantado ^^''"

"O.O! O que???????"

"De qualquer forma, vamos indo que o sinal já tocou ^^''" dizia Allen correndo para o portão

"Allen!! Me espera!!!!!!"

Depois de ver sua respectiva sala Allen entra e senta em uma carteira ao lado da janela... foi aí que ele se lembro... nunca tinha ido a escola antes (XDDDD) e foi aí que ele entrou em desespero... e o pior estava por vir...

"Wa...Walker!!!!! O que você está fazendo aqui?????????"

"Ah não!!!! Não me diga que estamos na mesma sala nós três!!!!!!!!"

"Tudo indica que sim!! Hihi!!"

Allen olha abismado para Jasdero e Devit que estavam sentados tanto na frente como atrás dele, e o pior é que eles teriam que ficar assim o ano todo XD

"Ei, Walker!!! Você já foi alguma vez para a escola antes?" pergunta Jasdero

"Er...eu...eu...eu...eu....não........ nunca fui T.T" responde Allen com a cabeça patendo na carteira já esperando alguma risada de algum dos gêmeos

"Ah que legal!! A gente também não!!! Hihi!!"

"O.o"

"O.O!! Idiota!! Não conte a ele!!!!!!!!" gritava Devit

"Shhhhhhhh!!!" fez a menina ao lado "Kamya-sensei já entrou na sala u.u"

"Ora sua!! Você quer morrer??????" grita Devit que ao levantar saca seu revólver dourado, a turma toda fica paralisada de medo

"O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calma pessoal calma!!!!" levanta Allen com um sorriso falso "Ele está só brincando oh!! Ele quis dizer matar mas não matar matar, er.... ele quis dizer matar de rir ^^'''''''''''' Veja, a arma não tem munição só tem água dentro!!" diz Allen desesperado que ao pegar a arma da mão de Devi coloca sorrateiramente um pouco de água nela

"Calado Walker!!!!! Você sabe que eu estou sério!!!"

"Devit...." diz Allen em seu ouvido "Mais uma palavra do gênero aqui na escola até o final do ano e eu mato você!!! **Entendeu???? Ó.ó!!!!!!!**"

"O.o'' Er... claro..."

"Hehehehehehe ^^'''' Ele não é hilário???" diz Allen forçando uma risada. Convenientemente todos riem, até o professor, porém ele já deixou claro

"É a primeira e última vez rapazes, eu sei que vocês são alunos novos mas nós temos que dar aula e espero que a convivência de vocês aqui seja pacífica"

"Pode deixar sensei........" dizem os 3 em coro

"Bem, hoje nós começaremos com matemática ^^!!! Allen Walker-kun!"

"Er... s-sim!"

Poderia vir até aqui no quadro negro e nos dizer quanto é que vale _x_ na espressão algébrica _x³+19x²-13+√x-1= 54x³ + 134 _por favor? ^^

"O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"

Intervalo

"Alleeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!" grita Rhode pulando em suas costas e o abraçando "Como vai vo....O.o! Allen!!! Tá tudo bem??? Jasdero! Devit! O que é que há com o All.... **Jasdero!? Devit!?** O que vocês estão fazendo aqui???????"

"Yo Rhode, nós estamos nessa porcaria por causa do Conde do Milênio ¬¬ foi ele quem nos mandou até aqui para ficar de olho em vocês dois -.-"

"Walker está assim por que foi abrigado a fazer uma conta medooooonha na frente de todo mundo e ele não sabia quase nada, o que foi engraçado demais!! Hihi!!"

"¬¬"

"Er... não nos olhe assim Rhode ^^'' fomos obrigados a rir dele, afinal, estamos em uma missão u.u"

"Nós nos entenderemos em casa Jasdevi ¬¬"

"Odeio matemática...Odeio matemática...Odeio matemática...Odeio matemática...Odeio matemática...Odeio matemática.................." dizia Allen em choque

"Allen... não fique assim... eu juro que vou te ensinar tudo quando formos para casa tá? ^^"

"Tá................."

"Rhodeeeeee!" gritava algumas meninas lá longe

"O que é? -.-..."

"Quem é seu novo amigo hein?" pergunta uma das meninas que já estavam chegando perto deles na mesa de refeitório "Ele é bem bonito não XD" comenta uma delas para as outras

"Ah... que nada ^^'' mas obrigado mesmo assim" responde Allen enquanto ficava vermelho

Este foi o pior erro que Allen Walker já cometeu no mundo... ele olhou para a cara de Jas&Dev e viu que ambos estavam abraçados e chorando como dois bebês... eles estavam apontando para algo atras de Allen. Foi aí que ele percebeu o crime que cometeu.... seu corpo gelou desde o pé até a espinha, e ele se virou devagar até dar de cara com os 2 enormes olhos de Rhode cheios de veias de tamanha a ira que ela estava sentindo.

"O.o..... er... digo... Rhode.... eu... bem...."

"Allen, **calado!!!!**"

"O.O....... s-sim........!"

"Miko..............."

"O que foi Rhode algum problema? Viu se você tá afim dele desculpa eu nõ falo mais nada ^^''"

"**SUA IMBECIL!!! EU SOU A NAMORADA DELE!! ****N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A****!!! VOCÊ ENTENDEU!!!!!!!???????**"

"O.o...... de...desculpa Rhode....." dizia a menina tremendo de medo ao ver que ela estava sendo ameaçada com uma faca no olho "...é que eu não vi aliança nenhuma na mão dele sabe... e nem na sua... eu não sabia disso....... T.T"

Rhode de repente lembrou de algo, algo muito importante, que ela tinha esquecido... as alianças de compromisso!!!!! Ela vira para Allen que estava no canto do refeitório abraçado com Jas&Dev e chorando também como uma criança, ela ia dizer algo mas aí o sinal bate e os 3 saem correndo até a sala de aula (asuhashushaashuashsau)

No final da aula, Allen e Jasdevi saem exaustos, cansados, quase mortos (XD) eles preferiam 1000 vezes estar lutando contra um bando de akumas/exorcistas ao ter que assistir aula dupla de geografia outra vez.

"Ei Walker! Estamos indo pichar algum muro, você vem com a gente??" pergunta Devit

"Fica para depois rapazes...tem algo que eu tenho que fazer e é urgente.... bem, até o jantar"

"Hunf, tá com medo isso sim!! Mas já que é assim... até lá!!" gritam os 2

"^^"

Allen anda alguns quarteirões e se depara com a loja que buscava, com as economias que ele conseguia raramente fazer com a 'mesada' que ele recebe do Conde (99,999% ele ainda gasta com as guloseimas de Skin XDD e sim, o Conde da um dinheirinho para as suas ''crianças'') ele já tinha dinheiro suficiente, depois de 2 meses juntando (estou supondo que ele já está com o Conde há 2 meses... como são apenas 95 inocências sobrando no mundo,menos 8 do general Yeegar e 6 dos exorcistas mortos por Ticky Mikk, não houve muitas missões em que Allen participou, e quando participava quase nunca encontrava algo)

"Olá meu jovem... o que gostaria de ver hoje?" pergunta o dono da loja a ele

"Olá senhor ^^ finalmente consegui juntar o necessário para comprar estas aqui"

"Oh!! Maravilhoso meu jovem, maravilhoso! Demorou mas você conseguiu hein?"

"^^²²²²²"

1 hora depois, Allen retorna à sua casa e deixa seu material em seu quarto, troca deu roupa e vai até o quarto de Rhode. Chegando lá ele bate e ninguém atende, ele bate de novo, mesmo resultado... ele abre a porta e a vê deitada na cama olhando para algum canto qualquer

"Olá Rhode ^^ você está oculpada?"

"Ora ora ora... veja só quem resolve aparecer ¬¬ onde você estava Allen?" pergunta ela olhando para ele com o canto do olho

"Eu estava em uma loja só XD nada de mais"

"Sei sei.... 'loja'... uhum.... ¬¬ e com quem você estava"

"Sozinho, Jasdevi foi por um caminho oposto e... espera... você está brava comigo?"

"Não não não, imagina... por que eu ficaria brava com meu próprio namorado? Você é meu namorado não é?" pergunta ela com cinismo

"Er...sim Rhode eu sou.... por que a pergunta?"

"Hunf.... ninguém nos considera namorados Allen... só isso... o Conde, meus irmãos, minhas 'amigas'... nem as pessoas na rua! E tudo por causa de um maldito anel!!"

"Você está brava pela história do anel não é?" pergunta Allen com doçura

"Allen... nem você se considera meu namorado.... você só me pediu em namoro para provar a todos que estava do nosso lado... eu procuro não pensar nisso... mas é difícil sabe... saber que a pessoa que é capaz até de mudar sua personalidade... estar com você por obrigação...." ela dizia num tom triste

Ela estva triste, estava magoada... mas desta vez Allen resolveu ouvir seu coração. Ele andou lentamente até se aproximas dela, pegou na mão dela (ela não tava entendendo nada XDDD) e sorriu para ela... com a outra mão ele tira do bolso uma caixinha, e entrga a ela. Quando ela abre a sensação que ela sentiu foi.... não sei como me expressar, mas procure dar uma aliança de compromisso à alguém que você ama e você entenderá a sensação que esta pessoa sentirá.

"Estava economizando o que sobrava das compras de Skin... demorou um pouco... mas eu consegui..." dizia ele meio envergonhado

"A-Allen........ como que você........"

"Sem que você percebece eu peguei um anel seu escondido e o usei como molde... pode colocar no dedo, vai servir perfeitamente"

Ela coloca e para a sua surpresa ficou perfeito em seu dedo, como se fosse feito para ela. Ela o olha com uma imensa felicidade, e o abraça e depois lhe dá um beijo. Eles ficam assim por alguns minutos e depois disso ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo até que Allen quebra o silêncio

"Rhode, você gostaria de namorar comigo? De verdade? ^^ "

"........... Sim... você não precisa faze essa pergunta besta Allen... você sabe dos meus sentimentos... sabe que eu amo você....muito" dizia ela pondo a mão em seu rosto

"Entendo ^^.... eu também Rhode... não vou mais negar o que eu sinto por você......" dizia Allen olhando no fundo de seus olhos "Rhode......eu..."

"Sim...?"

"Eu.... amo...v....." ----- "Yo!!!! Achei você garoto!!!"----- "O.o!!! T-Tyki Mikk???"

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"^^!! Então garoto... não estou com mais nada para fazer... deixe a Rhode aí por uns instantes e venha jogar pôquer comigo ;] veremos quem é o melhor desta vez" dizia Tyki Mikk "Rhode? Que cara é essa? Atrapalhei alguma coisa?"

"O.o!!!!!!!!!!" Allen percebeu que não conseguiu dizer por completo

"......................**TY....TYKI................TYKIIIIIII....... TYKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"UAAAH!!!! RHODE!!!! PARE COM ISSO!! AAHH!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!"

"Allen!!!!" grita Rhode ao menino, ela estava em sua forma Noah

"O.o...... er... sim senhora....."

"Repita.... repita o que você estava falando.....**repita!!!!**"

"Bem........ sabe como é né Rhode.... o momento ^^'''''''''''''"

"Ô.o......... b-b-b-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"E-E-Ei!!! Não chore!!! Por favor!!!!!! Ai meu deus!! T.T"

---------------------------------------------

"O quê? Atividade estranha acontecendo em Londres?"

"Exatamente Rinali... temo que seja uma inocência....e não podemos falhar quenem da outra vez em que Kanda-kun foi sozinho..." diz Komui sério "Quero que vá com Lavi até Londres, e procure pela cidade toda por vestígios da inocência"

"Entendido"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Aee galera!!!!! 10º cap terminado!!! Sera que Rinali ira encontrar Allen em londres?? sera que ela ira c deparar com Rhode Kamelot?? n percam no proximo cap!!! e por favor.... **COMENTEEEEEM!!!!** XDDDDDD


	11. Encontro Explosivo!

Galera agora a fic ta esquentando!!! Vamo v agora um monte d encontros sucessivos entre os Noahs e os exorcistas e mtas surpresas irao acontecer eu garanto ^^ espero que estajam se divertindo e que n tenham cansado d ter lido a fic ateh aki XDDD pq ela vai c mto grande

|~.~|

Rinali e Lavi chegam até Londres e se hospedam em um hotel simples para não chamar muita atenção. Lavi estava preocupado com sua amiga, ela não se alimentava direito e estava com uma expressão triste desde alguns dias atrás, isso estava enfraquecendo-a rapidamente e se ele não fizesse algo rápido isso poderá trazer sérias consequências.

"Rinali.... eu percebi que você está muito mal... e não foi de uma hora para outra... foi desde aquele dia em que você conversou com o Yu..."

"O.O!!! N-não é verdade Lavi!! Eu apenas estou gripada... só isso!"

"Rinali, ninguém em sã consciência mandaria um exorcista gripado em uma missão... ainda mais Komui..."

"................."

"Rinali.............. confie em mim.... você pode me contar o que está acontecendo, eu juro que tentarei o meu melhor para ajudá-la!"

"Lavi....... você...... você tem razão... me desculpe por não ter falado nada até agora... é que... é o Allen-kun..."

"Ele não sai da sua cabeça não é.....?" pergunta Lavi que aparentemente parecia triste com isso

"Não não é isso... é que... Kanda o encontrou......"

"**O QUÊ???? YU O ENCONTROU??? E ONDE ELE ESTÁ?? ELE ESTÁ BEM???**"

"Este é o problema......" diz Rinali começando a chorar (-.- sinceramente... eu particularmente comecei a pegar ódio dela por causa desses choros dela) "Kanda começou a lutar contra ele... pelo jeito ambos estavam atrás da inocência.... Allen-kun conseguiu levá-la..."

"O.o.... o Allen venceu o Kanda??? Não vou dizer que é impossível mas... se ambos lutaram mesmo um contra o outro, as chances de algum deles se levanta e pegar a inocência por conta própria é mínima.... tinha alguém que estava com o Allen?"

"É isso que eu não consigo aguentar!!! Kanda sempre foi assim comigo Lavi... nunca me contava as coisas inteiras... para não me magoar!!! Eu tenho certeza que tinha alguém com o Allen.... e é disso que tenho medo..."

"Sei o que você está pensando.... mas não se preocupe, logo acharemos ele e tiraremos todas estas dúvida ok? ^^ Vamos comer alguma coisa e nos preocupar em procurar a inocência, se é que ela está aqui mesmo"

"Sim! ^^"

Enquanto isso

"Co...como é que é Rhode??? Como é que você consegue fazer isso tão facilmente e eu não?? Me explica esse exercício outra vez por favor!!!" dizia Allen no refeitório ao lado de Jasdevi e Rhode

"Hehehe.... claaaaaaaaaro Allen S2^^S2 mas só se você me der um"---- "Rhode lembre-se que tudo o que pedir para mim fazer para você terá que pedir para o Jas&Dev fazer também pois estamos todos no mesmo barco... ;]"----- "O.O''!!! Er.... deixa isso para lá eu explico de novo..... ¬¬"

"^^'' Muito obrigado"

"Hunf ¬¬..."

"Ei Jasdero... não acha que o Walker pediu para nós virmos ver este exercício com a Rhode só para ele nos usar como desculpa para ela não agarrá-lo não é?"

"Claro que não Devit!! ^^ Allen jamais faria uma coisa dessas com a gente XD!! Hihi!!"

"Hum... é você tem razão, como sempre ^^"

"|Huhuhu.... esses dois estão me servindo muito bem... irei usá-los todos os dias assim irei controlar mesmo que por hora o amor de Rhode... mwahaha.... mwahahahahahaha!!!!|" pensava Allen fazendo uma cara sinistra

"Allen... no que é que você está pensando...? ¬¬"

"Er... nada não Rhode nada não ^^'''''''' continue por favor..."

"|Não pense que vai escapar de mim desse jeito Allen...... eu vou conseguir ficar sozinha com você e farei você confessar seu amor por mim **E** ter o prazer de sentir você me beijando pela primeira vez sz² ^^²²²|" pensa Rhode fazendo uma cara de quem está muito feliz porém muito envergonhada

"Er... Rhode... no que é que você está pensando...?"

"O.o... nada não Allen, nada não ^^''' vamos voltar as tarefas sim?"

"Ok.........."

-------------------

"Bem, eu vou dar uma volta Lavi ^^"

"E-espera Rinali!! Eu vou com você!!!"

"Não não ^^ você precisa organizar suas coisas no hotél lembra? Acho bom você fazer isso logo, eu não vou demorar, prometo"

"Bem.... ainda está de dia... não acho que trará muitos problemas se você der uma volta não? ^^ Mas tome cuidado, sua inocência é do tipo cristal mas ainda não está perfeita para uma luta lembra? Qualquer coisa é só me chamar"

"Pode deixar Lavi"

Rinali começa a andar pelas ruas de londres, lá ela começava a ter pensamentos sobre Allen, afinal esta era a terra onde ele viveu... Rinali precisava achá-lo e rápido, pois ela sentia que ele estava correndo perigo... se é que já não correu. Ella acabou andando por alguns quarteirões até chegar à um lago, ela observava-o completamente perdida em seus pensamentos porém o sinal de uma escola fez ela voltar a si. Logo atrás dela havia uma escola, ela até que era bonita, com um jardim e uma bela entra... porém o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a pessoa que estava sentada perto de uma das janelas... Allen Walker. Rinali perde o equilíbrio e quase cai no chão tamanha a surpresa que ela teve ao ver o rapaz tão perto dela, apenas no terceiro andar... ele estava prestando atenção na aula pois estava olhando para frente com bastante atenção... porém ele se destrai por alguns instantes e olha pela janela... sua reação foi quase a mesma, ele quase cai da carteira. Depois que ele confirmou que era mesmo ela ele se levanta como quem pede para ir ao banheiro e sai correndo.

"**Allen-kun!!!!!**" grita Rinali que começa a correr em direção a escola, porém ela se detém na hora... em uma outra janela num andar abaixo do de Allen estava uma menina olhando para Rinali com um olhar carregado de irritação... ela já tinha visto esse rosto antes "Você...... não pode ser..... Allen-kun está correndo perigo!!!!!!!!"

Rinali entra na escola e para o espanto de alguns alunos e funcionários que estavam no pátio ela estava desesperada gritando por Allen, ela perguntava para todas as pessoas que via pela pela frente se ele/a conhecia um menino de cabelos brancos se sabia onde encontrá-lo

"Eu o conheço mas é só de vista"

"Não"

"Sinto muito não posso ajudar =/"

"Allen Walker? Hum... não... sinceramente não"

"Allen Walker...... Ahhh o Allen-kun ^^"

"Você o conhece???????" pergunta Rinali desesperada

"Sou a cozinheira da escola mocinha.... conheço ele muuuuito bem XDD mas qual o problema, por que está tão agitada?"

"Ele está correndo um enorme perigo!!!! Eu tenho que ajudá-lo!!!"

"O.O!!! É mesmo??? Você deve ter razão!!! Ele passou pelo corredor correndo e páilido como um fantasma agora mesmo … ei espere!!!!"

Rinali não poderia deixar Allen sozinho de novo... ela sentiu o que aconteceu da última vez que ele estava sozinho... ele fugiu... mas agora n irá mais fugir... ela está com ele agora. Coorendo até o fim do corredor e chegando meio que em um ginásio de esportes, Rinali finalmente viu... lá estava ele procurando alguma saída para fugir.

"A-Allen... kun...."

"O.o...... er... olá Rinali ^^''''''''' a quanto tempo não???? |sinto que irei morrer hoge T.T| Como você tem passad...?" Allen não pôde completar a frase, Rinali tinha corrido e abraçado ele "Ri...Rinali...."

"Seu idiota!!!!!!!" grita ela enquanto dá um tapa no rosto do rapaz "Por que é que você fugiu de mim????"

"Rinali não chore por favor... apenas me escute!"

"É você quem tem que me escutar Allen!!!" dizia ela chorando (de novo -.-) "Eu não pude ver você não porque não queria!!! Foi aquele desgraçado aquele maldito do Leverrier!!! Ele fez de tudo até que conseguiu proibir qualquer visita destinada a você!!! Apenas Lavi conseguiu visitá-lo por ele ser o futuro Bookman!!! Mas mesmo assim o Lavi amigo nosso estava impedido de vê-lo!!!! Você não sabe o quanto eu chorei por você!!!!!!"

"Kanda me falou sobre isso... eu entendo seu sofrimento Rinali... mas entenda que eu também sofri! Eu fui condenado a morte você sabia?"

"Sim!!! Eu sabia Allen-kun!!!! Aquilo era só um plano daquele maluco para ver sua reação!!! E você caiu! Se você fugisse estaria comprovado que você **É** o 14º Noah!!!! Não tinha sentença nenhuma!! Ele apenas manipulou tudo para ver o que você faria!!!"

Allen perdeu toda a noção do espaço em que ele estava...ele não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo, todo seu sofrimento foi armado por uma pessoa que supostamente estava ao seu lado... então quer dizer que se ele tivesse recusado a oferta do Conde, e tivesse ficado e esperado seu 'destino' ele iria ser solto e iria voltar a ser um exorcista???

"Rinali.... eu...."

"Allen-kun........ eu não sei onde você está vivendo....e nem o que planeja fazer com a inocência.... mas por favor... volte pa Ordem Negra... eu farei de tudo para Leverrier esquecer do assunto.... volte para a sua família... volte para seus amigos.... volte para....mim...."

"**Agora você já passou dos limites exorcista...................**" dizia a voz que ecoou pelo ginásio

"O quê?? Quem está aí??" diz Rinali ativando a inocência

"To frito T.T" murmura Allen em tom de choro

Sentada em uma das arquibancadas do ginásio escolar estava Rhode Kamelot... ela estava aplaudindo para os dois

"**Muito bom, muito bom! Meus parabéns vocês dois.... que peça maravilhosa vocês fizeram para mim! Vocês são perfeitos sabia? Até parecem feitos um para o outro"** dizia ela com cinismo em sua forma Noah

"Rhode Kamelot!!!!!" gritava Rinali "O que você está fazendo aqui??? Por acaso está atrás do Allen-kun??"

"**Ò.Ó..... Allen....****kun****?? Pffff....... ¬¬...**"

"Não adianta me olhar com esta cara nervosa!" diz Rinali entrando em posição de combate "Se é uma luta que quer é uma que você terá!!!"

"**Eu não estava olhando para ****você**** exorcista.... não fique se achando a melhor não, você não está sozinha aqui no ginásio!!!"** grita Rhode que parecia estar muito irritada porém se controlando

"Ahn?? O que quer dizer com... !!.... Espere um momento..." diz Rinali que ao virar se depara com Allen com um olhar assustado olhando diretamente para Rhode "A-Allen-kun...? Qual.. o problema...?"

"Rhode!!!! N-N-Não é nada do que você está pensando O.o!!! Isso eu garanto!!!" grita Allen para a Noah enfurecida

"Allen-kun!!!! O que você está dizendo??? Por que está conversando com ela????"

"''**Não é nada''? Allen... eu ****não sou**** palhaça!!! Você é que é o palhaço!!! Em ambos so sentidos!!!! **(tiragem com o Crown Clown XDD sacaram? Asusahsauuhsa) **Você acha que eu estava aqui desde quando??? Eu ouvi tudo!!!!!"**

"Rhode eu não...!!"

"**Allen........**" diz Rhode para Allen enquanto com seu poder fez-se abrir uma porta dimensional no chao onde o garoto estava criando um buraco onde ele caiu, ele só estava lá porque estava segurando na borda do chão

"Allen-kun!!!!! Sua....! O que você está fazendo?????"

"**CALADA!!! NINGUÉM ESTÁ FALANDO COM VOCÊ!!! ****AINDA****!!! Allen!! Eu converso com você daqui a pouco!!!! Só preciso resolver alguns ****probleminhas**** aqui......**"

"Rhode!!!!!! Não faça mal a Rinali!!! Por favor!!!! Aahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Allen não pôde se segurar por mais tempo, ele havia caído no portal

"Allen-kuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grita Rinali (chorando óbvio -.-) com o braço estendido dentro do portal com a esperança de alcança-lo.... tarde demais, ela não havia conseguido... ela se levanta e olha para Rhode "Onde.... onde você o mandou?????"

"**Para a ****casa**** dele! Para seu ****lar****!!!!**"

"Lar????"

"**Escute exorcista..... vamos ter esta conversa agora mesmo... para você não dizer que eu não a avisei depois..............**" dizia Rhode em tom de ameaça "**Tem algo que eu quero que fique ****bem**** claro entre a gente e é em relação ao Allen....... escute bem exorcista, o Allen é ****meu****!!! Você entendeu bem o que eu disse...?**"

"Co...como??? Do que é que você está falando??????"

"**Eu o amo**" diz Rhode, e ao ver que Rinali entrou em choque com esta afirmação ela acrescentou mais "**E ele também me ama.....**"

"Isso é mentira sua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**Hoho.... se não acredita em mim então olhe para o anel em meu dedo ^^**" diz Rhode com um sorriso enquanto mostrava a aliança para Rinali

"I-Isso é.............." dizia ela enquanto caia ao chão

"**Sim... é a prova que estamso juntos... que estamos namorando........ ha...haha...hahahhahahahaha!!! Hahahahahha! E não é que deu certo?? Bastou Allen ter comprado a aliança para nós que todo mundo já acredita em mim quando digo que estamos namorando!!!!**"

"Se isso for verdade..... então quer dizer que Allen-kun está............"

"**Sim! Ele está comigo... morando com o Conde... afinal ele foi o único que foi ajudá-lo de verdade......ele está com a sua ****verdadeira**** família!!! Ele está com seus ****verdadeiros**** amigos!!! Ele está... ele está....... comigo........ e eu ****não****vou**** PERDÊ-LO!!!!!!!!!!**"

Uma chuva de velas pontiagudas cai sobre o ginásio, Rinali com suas botas consegue desviar a tempo porém teve um de seus braços perfurados por uma vela

"**Eu... não posso fazer a você mais do que isso... infelizmente você ****ainda**** é importante para o Allen..... e ele pediu para mim não machucá-la..... por isso, isso é tudo o que farei por hora......... porém............**" diz ela com um sorriso malígno em seu rosto "**...Allen não disse que outra pessoa poderiam machucar você......**"

"Como disse????" diz Rinali assustada com o rumo em que a conversa estava tomando

"**Jasdero!!! Devit!!! Eu sei que estão aí e sei que ouviram tudo!!! Venham até aqui!!!**"

De tras da arquibancada duas sombras pulam e na luminosidade da janela deu para ver que eram os gêmeos

"O.O!!!!!!!! Vocês.....!!! Co...como??? Como podem estar vivos?????"

"Hihi!!! Ela ainda não sabe Devit!!!"

"Dane-se.... assim fica bem mais divertido.... hehehehe!!!"

"**Em troca do exercício de matemática que eu ajudei vocês a resolverem... eu quero que matem essa exorcista, e destrua sua inocência... ****permanentemente****!! Se fizerem isso ****sem reclamar**** de quebra ganharão qualquer coisa que quiserem.....**"

"O.O!!! Sério?????????" gritam os 2 juntos

"**Sim....**" diz ela enquanto estava entrando em uma de suas portas dimensionais "**Agora se me derem licença.... vou ter uma conversinha com meu namorado sobre ficar abraçando certas pessoas ****insignificantes****...**" Rhode deu ênfase a insignificante enquanto olhava para Rinali

"E-Espere!!!!! Volte aq...!!! Aahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rinali teve suas perna congeladas pelas balas azuis de Jas&Dev

"Hehehe!!! Você fica aí!!! Nós vamos nos divertir com você... e você ainda irá levar o troco por ter me socado na arca!!!"

"**Hehehe.... conto com vocês Jasdevi......**" diz Rhode com um sorriso mais malígno que antes enquanto entrava na porta

"Não!!!! Volte aqui Rhode!!!!! RHODE!!!!!!!!!" gritava Rinali ao ver a porta sumindo

"Não adianta gritar!! Hihi!!!! Agora... você vai se ver com a gente!!!!"

"Hehe... que comece a diversão!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Caraaaai galera essa foi foda!!!! Rhode tava taum brava mas taum brava que no cap todo ela so flo em negrito asshaushauhsuahusauhsuhsa n percam!!! proximo cap, a luta de Rinali e Jasdevi e a violenta briga que podera abalar o amor entre Rhode e Allen!!!!! Por favor comente e ateh + fui ^^


	12. Brigas e Discussões

Seja la qm tive lendo essa fic...... vc ta cansado? XDDD n pq deve c foda fica lendo cap por cap e a fic n acaba nunk neh.... mas por favor tenha paciencia!!! a fic eh longa mas pelo menos ela tera um final brilhante!!!! diferente do anime neh ¬¬

|~.~|

Allen acorda no mundo de Rhode, todo enfeitado com velas, bonecos e coisas do tipo. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, mas ele estava mesmo era pensando sobre o que Rinali disse a ele.... ela não pôde vê-lo por causa de Leverrier... isso foi o mesmo que Kanda disse, porém entre a palavra de Kanda e a de Rinali, Allen começou a crer mesmo ao ouvir isso dela. Ao andar um pouco ele viu logo a frente Rinali acorrentada ao pé de uma mesa.

"Ri...Rinali!!!!!" grita Allen correndo ao seu encontro porém parando logo em seguida pois lembrou-se onde estava... "Não.... você não é a Rinali..... onde está você Rhode? Vamos conversar por favor"

"**Conversar..... você quer... ''conversar'' comigo não é Allen...**" diz Rhode aparecendo do chão, ela ainda estava em sua forma Noah e bastava ver em seus olhos que ela estava brava

"Rhode escute, eu não estava..."

"**Não me venha com conversa fiada Allen! Eu sei muito bem o que voce estava ou não fazendo!!!!**" grita ela olhando fixamente para Allen

"Rhode, não fale assim comigo" diz Allen bem sério também fixando seu olhar no dela... ele estava com seu olho esquerdo amaldiçoado ativado (acho que pra mostra que ta bravo XD) "Eu nunca fiz e nunca vou fazer nada de errado para lhe dar liberdade para falar assim comigo... então eu peço que você me escute, e depois diga tudo o que quer"

".............. Certo. Estou ouvindo" diz ela com cara de desinteresse cruzando os braços

" Eu não estava abraçando a Rinali, foi ela quem me abraçou... quando eu a vi fora da escola eu pedi para sair da sala e corri o mais rápido que pude para a primeira entrada que eu vi... Ela me encontrou e começou a conversar comigo... foi só...."

"Sei, sei sei.... vocês dois, sozinhos, abraçados, no escuro do ginásio que estava trancado.... e não houve nada de mais..." diz ela com cinismo

"Sim!!! Eu juro pra você que não houve nada de mais!!"

"Allen... eu vi tudo, eu estava lá desde o começo... você até tem razão... foi apenas coincidência ela ter te achado... mas... admita que ela tem uma queda por você e que estava arrastando uma asinha para você ¬¬² vamos, admita!" diz ela em tom de inconformação

"Rh...Rhode.... você.... você está fazendo tudo isso... por ciúmes????"

"**Ciúmes??? Eu?? Quem iria ter ciúmes de você Allen?????**" grita a menina assumindo sua forma Noah

"A-Allen-kun!!!!" gritava a cópia de Rinali amarrada a mesa

"**Ò.Ó!!! Calada!!!!!!!**" berra Rhode enfiando uma vela no crânio da falsa exorcista que acaba derretendo junto com a vela

"Rhode!!! Pare com isso!!!!" gritava Allen segurando o braço dela

"**Me solte Allen ¬¬ você ****sabe**** que ela é falsa mas mesmo assim está tentando protegê-la... me responda de uma vez de que lado você está???**"

"Eu não estou tentando proteger ela! Estou tentando proteger você!!!" grita Allen desta vez com ambas as mão nos ombros dela

"**O.o!! Como assim????? Você acha mesmo que ****eu**** preciso de proteção Allen??? Quem precisará de proteção será você se não me soltar agora!!!**"

"Rhode!! Pare com este ciúmes bobo!!! Não faz nem dois dias que eu lhe dei esta aliança!!! Você não confia em mim???"

"Eu é quem pergunto Allen Walker!!!!" Rhode agora já estava chorando "Deixe-me ser a dona da pergunta desta vez!!! Se esse tal de Leverrier ou sei lá o que não tivesse mentido sobre a tal pena de morte, você estaria conosco??? Você estaria comigo???"

Allen não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra... é claro que ele não estaria com o Conde se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido!! Ele estaria com seus amigos, estaria protegendo o mundo, estaria tentando destruir o Conde, e não viver com ele!! Porém Allen não sabia como responder a esta pergunta feita pela menina.... e ele sabia que ela sabia a resposta, ele sabia pois estava escrito na cara dela que ela já sabia a resposta

"Essa tal de Rinali é tão preciosa para você Allen...?" pergunta Rhode fitando o chão

"Rhode ela é uma amiga minha! Nada mais, apenas uma amiga!!!"

"Hi.... Allen eu sempre te digo isso né.... você... é um menino muito gentil... eu sei como você trata seus amigos.... e sei também o jeito que você trata **aquela** amiga...."

"Rhode........."

"Mas você pediu pra mim não fazer mal a ela..... para mim não machucá-la....... você é muito cruel comigo as vezes Allen........."

"Rhode... não isso..."

"Hehe........ foi por isso que mandei Jasdevi fazer o trabalho por mim... afinal você não disse a eles a mesma coisa que disse a mim...." diz Rhode com um sorriso malígno

"O.O!!!! O que??? Os gêmeos??? Eles estavam lá???? O que eles estão fazendo com a Rinali???" grita Allen preocupado

"Eu pedi para eles se esconderem pois eu já imaginava que você ia tentar me impedir de machucá-la ¬¬... mas deu tudo como planejado, agora eles estão lá em cima lutando ^^"

"Rhode!!! Por que você fez isso???" grita Allen para ela

"....................... Por que sim Allen... nós somos Noahs... nós lutamos contra exorcistas, nossos inimigos Allen!! Meus e seus!! Você é o 14º lembra????"

"Sim.... eu lembro muito bem.... obrigado por me avisar........." diz Allen tirando suas mãos da menina e andando para frente

"Allen!!! Onde você vai???"

"Não sou mais um exorcista você tem razão.... sou um Noah... o 14º Noah... porém não vou abandonar um **amigo**!!! Eu vou sair daqui Rhode nem que eu morra tentando.... não irei lutar contra Jasdevi, mas conseguirei convencê-lo a parar"

"Allen volte aqui!!! Não tem jeito de sair daqui!!! O único jeito seria........!"

"Não importa qual o jeito!" diz Allen olhando de maneira muito séria para ela "Eu **vou** sair daqui"

"...................Então me mate Allen......" diz ela sentando no chão

"O que disse...?"

"O único jeito de sair daqui... é me matando...e o meu verdadeiro 'eu' está aqui nesse mundo, que este corpo.... se você me matar, conseguirá sair daqui..."

Allen dá meia volta e agora começa a andar em direção a menina, ele estava sério e estava formando algo na cabeça.... Rhode levanta seu rosto quando ele se aproxima dela para que eles possam se fitar nos olhos

"Levante-se"

"Prefiro ficar assim"

"Levante-se"

"Pra mim tanto faz a posição"

"Já que não se levanta então eu mesmo abaixo"

Allen agaixa no chão e abraça a menina, mas não um abraço qualquer, foi um abraço com carinho, com ternura, com amor. Rhode pela primeira vez foi pega desprevenida por Allen, ela não imaginava que iria ganhar um abraço... imaginou um furo no peito um corte no rosto, mas um abraço.... não , jamais. Mas não demorou muito até ela o abraçar também, não só mais intensamente porém mais apertado também, o que dificultou a respiração do rapaz (XD), mas ele não iria falar nada... não queria estragar este momento que estava tendo com ela

"Não... você está certa.... não mesmo, eu nunca me uniria a vocês se eu soubesse que era tudo uma armação.... porém..... eu não me uni ao Conde por pura sobrevivência.... eu me uni a ele.... por você Rhode..... apenas por você... " diz Allen em seu ouvido

"A-Allen......."

------------------

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!!! Qual o problema exorcista??? Você é tã fraca assim?"

"Acho que ela não sabe lutar direito Devit!! Hihi!!"

Rinali estava encurralada, tinha seu braço ferido por uma das velas de Rhode, uma perna congelada pela bala azul dos gêmeos e ainda por cima estava sendo confundida com os óculos da ilusão, efeito da bomba roxa

"Assim fica impossível vencer...." murmura Rinali "Como que eles estão vivos? Krory havia derrotado eles...... será que é verdade quando dizem sobre a imortalidade dos Noahs??"

"Hehehe... bem garota, tá na hora de você sumir!!!!!" grita Devit apontando sua arma para Rinali caída ao chão

"Atirar!!!! Bomba vermelha!!!!!" gritam os gêmeos

"Hi-ban!!!!!!!!"

Uma serpente de fogo aparece do chão e engole o meteoro, criando uma grande explosão. Lavi tinha finalmente encontrado Rinali, ele conseguia enxergar os gêmeos perfeitamente, afinal, não estava usando os óculos da ilusão

"Tsc!!! Vocês de novo??? O que é que vocês estão fazendo com a Rinali???"

"Ahn?? Quem é você...? ._." perguntam os dois com cara de bolinha (literalmente XD)

"AAAHhhhhhh!!! Não pode ser!!! Não vão me dizer que já se esqueceram de mim!!!! Galeraaaa eu sou um dos personagens principais desse anime lembra??? T.T"

"Ei Jasdero... esse cara me é familiar não...?"

"Hum.........hum........ sinceramente eu não sei Devit..."

"Lavi!!!!!!! Eu sou Lavi!!!!! O bookman!!!! Lembram-se???"

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!! Sim sim!!! O Bookman!!!!!!" gritam os dois juntos felizes ao acharem a resposta

"^^'' ufa.... achei que eu não fosse fazer diferença mais...."

"Por sua culpa a nossa ilusão foi desfeita daquela vez!!!!! Agora você irá morrer também!!!!" gritam os dois apontando para ele

"O.o!!! Seria melhor se eles não tivessem lembrado T.T.... por quê?????"

"¬¬......" era tudo o que Rinali fazia para Lavi

"^^''''''"

"Muito bem seus imundos.... está na hora do grande protagonista aparecer ao show!!!"

"Vamos nos fundir de novo Devit???? Hihi!!"

"Exatamente Jasdero!!!!! Que comece a música!!!!"

Os irmãos se alinham um ao lado do outro, e com suas pistolas apontadas para cada um, começam a cantar

Yurikago ga hitotsu atta.

Yurikago ni hitotsu ni atta.

Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta.

Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete.

Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete.

Kieteuyo!

Os tiros ecoaram pelo ginásio (e pela cabeça deles também XD) e com a fusão feita, nasce novamente Jasdevi.

"Yo exorcistas.... a quanto tempo....."

"Essa não... Lavi...."

"Rinali, você fica aí paradinha descansando, deixe que eu cuido desse aí... de alguma forma ele sobreviveu na luta contra o Kuro-chan.... mas desta vez ele morrerá com certeza!"

"Então tente exorcista ;]" diz Jasdevi atras de Lavi "Estamos esperando pelo seu poder! Ha!!!!!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Lavi foi atingido bem no estômago, ele foi atirado para o outro lado do ginásio, apenas com o impacto do soco

"Lavi!!!!! Seu...." Rinali agora de pé e livre do gelo e dos óculos, ativa sua inocência "Kiri Kaze!!!!"

O tornado formado pelas botas de Rinali atingiu Jasdevi, porém nada aconteceu com ele, ou aparentemente o deixou irritado

"-.-....... vento..... você apenas jogou vento em mim...." diz ele batendo palmas para ela (lol! O Jasdevi eh d+ XDD ah eh, eu tava errado ele n ta irritado ta so zuando ela XD) "oh... meus parabéns -.-''"

"Você não vai mais debochar se esse 'vento' cortas sua cabeça!!!! Kiri Kaze!!!"

"Hehe..."

"Rinali pare o ataque!!!!!!!!"

"Lavi!!!!!" grita Rinali ao amigo "Por que? Qual o problema?????"

"Essa não!!!"

Jasdevi toca o ataque de Rinali que imediatamente vira uma serpente de ventania que corre em direção a Rinali, porem esta serpente acaba sendo mordida pela serpente de fogo criada pelo martelo de Lavi

"Tome cuidado Rinali, o poder desses dois é a materialização..."

"Lavi...como voc...." Rinali se lembra da incrível capacidade de armazenamento de memória que seu amigo tem

"He.......só mesmo sendo um Bookman não? Você se lembra de nossas habilidades.... mas me diga... será que mesmo assim você conseguirá nos vencer???"

"Tsc...." Lavi estava ferido e Rinali muito fraca para lutar por muito tempo, ele não tinha muitas opções a não ser fugir, porém o inevitável acontece

"Ho...... não achei que vocês precisassem se fundir para acabar com apenas 2 exorcistas Jasdevi -.-"

"¬¬ Calado Tyki!!!! Pare de ficar aí parado e faça alguma coisa que preste!!!!"

"^^ não precisa falar assim comigo.... eu vim até aqui por que o casal me pediu ^^''"

"Hunf, e o que eles queriam??"

"Hora de recuar Jasdevi... lembre-se do pacto que temos com **ele**....." diz Tyki Mikk enfatizando a palavra _ele_ enquanto olhava os exorcistas "não podemos tocar neles... ainda..."

"Puf!!!!!! Maldição Tyki!!! E a culpa é toda da Rhode e do seu ciúmes besta!!!! Danem-se todos eu vou para casa!!!" tagarela Jasdevi entrando na arca

"No fim ele me deixou falando sozinho e se foi... -.-'... que família que eu tenho....."

Tyki Mikk dá uma outra olhada com um sorriso para os 2 exorcistas que estavam ainda em posição de combate, ele olha principalmente para a menina e diz

"Agradeça ao 14º... se não fosse por ele vocês não estariam vivos..... hehehehehehe.... até mais para vocês exorcistas, até o próximo encontro ^^"

"E-espere!!!! O que quer dizer com 14º??? Ei!!!!!" Lavi gritava em vão, Tyki já tinha ido embora......

"Rinali... você ouviu o que el... ! Rinali???" Lavi a viu chorando enquanto estava caída no chão "O-Oque foi que aconteceu???"

"Eu o vi Lavi.... eu o vi..."

"Viu quem???"

"Allen-kun...... e Rhode....."

"Como?????"

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Aeeeee! Esse ateh q fico legalzinho neh ^^ n percam o proximo galera!!! a Ordem sabera onde esta Allen, qual sera sua atitude perante isso??? e não percam o desfechinho da DR do casal ^^ flws pa tdos vcs e plx comentem XD

Yurikago ga hitotsu atta.

Yurikago ni hitotsu ni atta.

Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta.

Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete.

Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete.

Kieteuyo!


	13. Desconfiança

AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ateh q enfim!!!!!!!!!! Um comentario!!!!! Mto obrigado Jesus!!! Hj eh o dia mais feliz da minha vida!!!! XDDD Mto obrigado ^^ e boa ideia em relaçao ao Lero ^^

|~.~|

"Mas que droga Conde!!!" grita Jasdevi "Por que não podemos terminar de uma vez por todas com aqueles malditos exorcistas?????"

"Hohoho.... paciência Jasdevi.... a hora deles chegará, mas até lá devemos honrar nossa palavra ao 14º...... deixaremos os exorcistas por último.... mas n significa que eles serão poupados de perder a inocência....."

"Hunf....se esse é o único jeito..........."

"Ei Jasdevi...... por que é que você não volta ao normal não hein? Gostou de assumir esta forma?" pergunta Tyki Mikk analizando-o de perto

"Tyki idiota!!!! Não é que não queremos!! Não podemos!!! Para voltarmos a ser Jas&Dev teremos que ficar assim por mais 3 dias!!!"

"Hum..... entendo....... Ah.... Conde, onde está o casal?"

"Estão no mundo de Rhode ainda....... parece que desta vez Allen-kun está levando uma bronca imensa =3"

"Pff..... por causa deles agora estamos assim ¬¬ vou fazer aqueles dois namoradinhos bestas virarem docinhos do Skin!!!!" grita Jasdevi irritado

"Por falar nisso.... onde está Skin? Não o vejo faz algum tempo"

"Ele está em uma missão Tyki-pon =3 Lulubell também tem uma.... e você também... **por que está aqui e não fazendo seus deveres?**"

"O.o....... er... por que a pergunta tão direta Conde? ^^'' Eu... ahn.... não se preocupe eu já vou indo eu já vou indo... até mais Conde, Jasdevi" Dizia Tyki enquanto corria para a arca (provavelmente com medo do conde)

Restando apenas o Conde e Jasdevi na sala, logo o silêncio entre eles é quebrado pois uma parta em formato de coração aparece e dela saem Rhode que estava com uma cara de terrível frustração e Allen com uma vontade imensa de rir mas como ele ama a própria vida estava se forçando ao máximo para ficar quieto

"Ah!!! Aí estão vocês!!!! Olha só para nós!!! Quer dizer.... para mim!!! Nós!!! Sei lá!!! vamos ter que ficar assim por três dias inteiros!!!! E temos prova amanhã!!!!! O.O!!! E agora estamos nos importando com a maldita escola!!!! Maldição!!!!"

"Jasdevi........**calado........**" diz Rhode rispidamente enquanto passa por entre o Conde e Jasdevi sem olhar na cara de ninguém

"Rhode!! Não fique assim!! A culpa não foi sua!" gritava Allen para a Noah

"Allen... me deixa vai. Eu to ralmente **precisando **precisando de um tempo sozinha para refletir sobre isso....."

"._. …..... er.... claro ^^''"

Depois dela entrar em seu quarto o Conde se aproxima de Allen e como quem não quer nada começa

"Hum.... então Allen-kun? Como vai o namoro? E a vida? Vão vem? ^^ Tá me conta o que houve entre vocês para ela estar desse jeito! =3 Estou muito curioso!!"

"É!!! Nós.... digo... eu também!!!!"

"Bem..... foi depois de nós ficarmos de bem entende...................."

Flashback

"Allen........ você.... está aqui por....... **minha **causa...?"

"Eu já disse não...? Sim... não me interessa esse assunto de guerra, violência, mortes, akumas, exorcistas, inocências, Noahs, Conde...... tudo o que eu queria era poder viver feliz a minha vida.... e em paz... mas agora eu vejo que nada disso seria completo se eu não tivesse você por perto.... eu comecei a perceber isso no dia em que começamos a viver juntos como namorados de verdade........."

"^^.......... que bom..... eu também demorei para perceber isso... sabe Allen eu não sou uma menina tão boba e apaixonada assim.... eu sou uma Noah.... adoro espalhar o caos e a morte nos humanos.... mas depois que eu conheci você.... eu comecei... meio que a 'mudar' entende.... eu perdi um pouco a vontade de matar humanos e comecei a observá-los... eu sei que não é meu tipo mas eu comecei a achá-los engraçados... divertidos... até demais. E quanto mais o tempo passava... mais eu via o **seu** rosto na cara das pessoas... foi por isso que eu sumi por um bom tempo e só apareci para você de novo na arca... que foi quando eu admiti que estava sentindo algo por você..."

"Rhode....... eu..... eu te a ..."

"**ESPERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" grita a Noah ficando em pé em um pulo

"Ô.o!!! O que foi?????" pergunta Allen assustado ao ver a menina correndo de um lado para o outro procurando por algo "Er... Rhode... o que você está procurando......?"

"**Qualquer coisa ¬¬ estou com trauma disso!! Toda vez que você está prestes a dizer a coisa que eu mais quero ouvir em toda a minha vida acontece alguma coisa que atrapalha o momento! E na maioria das vezes é algum desgraçado que nos interrompe!!!!**"

"Er..... mas Rhode... aqui é a sua dimensão certo...? Só entraria de surpresa alguém aqui que você quisesse....... não é...?"

"O.o.... verdade XDDD Para você ver como estou ficando maluca com isso ^^" diz ela sentando no colo de Allen "...bem, pode continuar ^^"

"Er.... continuar o que?"

"O que você ia me dizer ué ^^³³³"

"Ahhh sim.... bem.... sobre aquilo.... Rhode....."

"Aahhh não!!! Não adianta dizer que alguma coisa te atrapalho porque eu mesma verifiquei e nada pode nos atrapalhar!!!"

"Bem... então..... desta vez foi **você** quem me atrapalhou ^^'''''''''"

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"^^''"

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"^^''..."

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"^^''..."

"........................................"

"^^''.......... er... algo errado Rhode...?"

"Vamos embora"

"O.o? Porque? Ei, não me diga que você está assim só por causa daquilo!"

"Vamos embora Allen eu desisto"

"Mas Rhode....."

"**Já**"

"O.o.... claro claro"

Fim do flashback

"Ô.Ô......................." a única coisa que se podia ler do rosto de Jasdevi e do Conde

"Como podem ver nem tudo foi resolvido por completo ^^''''''''"

"Essa Rhode é mesmo assustadora........ eu vou é tomar um banho e comer!! Você tá me devendo uma Walker!!"

"^^'' Obrigado por parar o ataque Jasdevi"

"Hunf..... de nada ¬¬"

"Hehehe ^^ Esse namoro me agrada bastante =3 ele é muito divertido Allen-kun!"

"Que bom que você acha isso Conde...." Allen ainda não conseguiu se acostumar com a idéia de conversar com o Conde do Milênio como se fossem colegas de quarto

"He... mas me diga Allen-kun... dentre todos aqui você é um dos que mais posso confiar........ por isso vou lhe contar algo que está me perturbando muito....."

"........ Pode contar"

"O problema está com meus akumas sabe.... eles... como posso explicar para você........... **não estão mais evoluindo**......... você saberia me dizer por que?"

"Hum.... nenhum deles? Mas como.....?"

"Sim sim... **nenhum** deles....... eu me pergunto o por que disso sabe... porque como você sabe muito bem, akumas evoluem quando matam um determinado número de pessoas... ou seja, quanto mais pessoas matarem, mais eles evoluirão....."

"Hum.... talvez eles tenham se **cansado** de matar pessoas........"

"Hehehe..... essa é a sua teoria?"

"Sim"

"Hum... bem diferente da de Lulubell... ela acha que tem **alguém** obrigando os akumas a não matar mais pessoas..."

"''obrigando''? Conde os akumas são **suas** criações... eles devem obedecer a você apenas.... se você botar neste contexto estaria admitindo que é **você** quem está se arrependendo de matar humanos e deu uma ordem aos akumas para fazerem o mesmo......." diz Allen olhando fixamente ao Conde, ambos estão agora em um duelo mental

"He........ você tem razão Allen-kun ^^ mas.... você sabia que os akumas temem e respeitam os Noahs como se fossem **eu** mesmo...... se **você** colocar isso em algum contexto.... perceberá que tem algum **traidor** entre nós aqui... e que este traidor está, de alguma forma, convencendo os akumas a ficarem em seus cantos.... tomando o que eu disse antes como base, as chances deste alguém ser um Noah é de 120%........" o Conde olhava para Allen assim como um gato olha para sua presa "Se souber de alguma coisa Allen-kun.... **qualquer** coisa...... basta vir conversar comigo ^^ estarei a sua disposição...."

"Não se preocupe Conde.... se algo acontecer o senhor será o primeiro a ser avisado...... agora com licensa... vou trocar de roupa, este uniforme não combina comigo"

"Claro claro ^^ fique a vontade a casa é sua......"

Allen estava em seu quarto se trocando, ele sabia que o Conde suspeitaria de algo mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo assim.... afinal ele não teve a chance de conversar com muitos akumas... provavelmente os poucos com quem ele conversou já se encarregaram de dar a boa nova para os outros.... porém Allen temia que algum akuma contasse ao conde que foi justamente **ele** quem mandou os akumas ficarem quietos... mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.... tinha que continuar com seu plano e agora, mais do que nunca, ele tinha que ser perfeito... por que senão o conde jamais seria derrotado..... e a paz jamais voltaria.... Allen se pegou pensando em como seria sua relação com Rhode caso o Conde seja derrotado..... também pensou nos outros Noahs com quem Allen acabou tendo uma simpatia.... ele estava agitado, muitas coisas estavam acontecendo atrás das outras em uma velocidade espantosa...Rhode, Kanda, Rinali...... Allen teve surpresas demais até agora.... foi aí que ele resolveu ir para o único lugar em que ele tinha uma verdadeira paz........

----------------

Lá estava ela, parecisa uma doce menina pensando em algo fútil, mas não... não era nenhum dos dois.... não era uma doce menina e ela estava pesando em tudo, menos em coisas fúteis.... Rhode Kamelot estava sentada em cima de Lero (It XD) e estava pesando na conversa que teve com Allen em seu mundo... uma conversa que não foi revelada por ele quando este contava a Jasdevi e o Conde as coisas que eles tinham se falado......

Flashback

"Eu fiquei abalada..." dizia ela pondo a mão no rosto do rapaz.... afinal eu não era desse jeito.... foi **você** quem fez eu ficar assim....eu enchia tanto as orelhas de Tyki com o seu nome que ele não aguentava mais sabia... XD"

"Entendo ^^..... eu também fiquei um pouco abalado, mas não contei a ninguém... porque... porque...."

"Porque você é um **exorcista** e eu uma **Noah** não é?" pergunta Rhode com um certo olhar melancólico para o rapaz

"N...não é isso Rhode!! Eu sou um Noah também lembra? O 14º!! Você mesma disse isso!"

"Hi.... foi apenas uma estratégia para convencer você a ficar comigo...."

"Rhode..."

"Eu sei q o Allen é o Allen e sempre será....... o 14º nunca acordará..... afinal você não deixaria.... isso teoriacamente não faz de você um Noah.... mas sim apenas um exorcista que carrega os genes e as memorias de um Noah....."

".................."

"Sabe por que o Conde foi ajudá-lo a sair daquela prisão Allen...? Aquela em que os exorcistas trancaram você...?"

"...... Não"

"Você carrega as memórias do 14º.... e ele é o Noah que se voltou contra o Conde..... imagine o que aconteceria se ele acordasse e se voltasse outra vez contra o Conde do Milênio.... ele, com todo aquele poder, e mais a sua inocência para ajudá-lo....."

"Você está dizendo que o Conde só me ajudou pra poder se salvar..."

"He...Pensei que você já estava sabendo disso......"

"Não..... eu não imaginei........ só queria viver.... por isso que me aliei a vocês..."

"Allen.... você está **mesmo **do nosso lado....?"

"P-Porque a pergunta Rhode...?"

"Se você estivesse tramando algo ao Conde.... ou se tivesse algum pensamento sobre isso.... você me diria?"

"Por que este tipo de pergunta Rhode?"

"Eu devo estar agindo como aquelas meninas estúpidas e bobas que dão uma de apaixonada ¬¬ mas.... eu to sentindo que tem algo de errado.... que tem algo que irá acontecer e que isso será muito ruim..."

"|Ela está sentindo isso???? Impossível....|" pensava Allen olhando assustado para ela "Você gosta muito do Conde não é Rhode ^^"

"Não me subestime Allen..... se quer saber se eu ficaria do lado do Conde ou o seu caso haja algum problema....... eu já respondo..... eu não sei.... eu ficaria muito confusa"

"Rhode................................"

"Por isso Allen.... por favor.... não faça nenhuma besteira....... eu vi você conversando com um monte de akumas.... e pelo tempo que eu já o conheço... posso me assegurar de que ver você conversando com eles e não matando eles para salvar suas almas já é uma grande surpresa....... então por favor....."

"Eu já entendi Rhode.... não se preocupe.... não importa o que eu fizer.... eu jamais irei abandonar você.... eu irei salvá-la seja lá qual o perigo.... portanto..... confie em mim..."

"Você sabe que eu confio..............." diz ela encostando seus lábios nos dele

Fim do Flashback

"|Allen.... por que será que sinto que algo de muito horrível acontecerá entre nós dois...?" pensava a Noah olhando tristemente para o chão

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Galera aki esta o novo cap ^^ n percam o proximo cap!! Allen some e ninguem faz ideia d onde ele esta!! Sera q alguem vai ficar perturbado com esse sumiço dele? XDDD n percam!! e por favor comentem mais!!!! d tanto insistir deu certo!!!!! XDDDD \o/


	14. Sumiço

Aeee galera tava na hora deus posta mais um capzinho aki neh XDDDD Tava meio oculpado nesse fds mas agora arranjei um tempinho de escreve aki ^^ como prometido ai vai mais um cap entum divirtam-se por favor XDD

|~.~|

"**AAAAAALLEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" gritava a Noah sem obter resposta alguma "Mas que coisa..... onde será que ele se meteu?? Allen!!!!!"

"Rhode..... -.- pare de gritar por favor.... está acordando a casa toda ¬¬ o garoto deve ter se escondido de você de tanto que você fica grudada nele.... dá um tempo -.-''"

"Tyki..... ¬¬ pare de me irritar e faça algo que preste como por exemplo **me ajudar a encontrá-lo!!!!!!**"

"O.o'''''' er...... claro... por que não...?"

"Allen!!!!!!!! Onde é que voc.... ei espera.... não consigo encontrar o Chibi também...... O.O! ALLEEEN!!!!! CHIBIIIII!"

"**AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Pare de gritar!!!! Você acordou Skin!!!!!!!! Eu quero dormir me deixe dormir!!!!!!!**"

"**CALADO SKIN!!!!!!!**"

"O.o.....s-sim Rhode....."

"A propósito...... Skin você viu o Allen?"

"**Ahhhh!!! Skin procura por ele também!!!! Ele está me devendo os doces do dia!!!!!! Eu ainda não comi doce algum e a culpa é dele!!!!!!!**"

"O.o..... Dane-se o s seus doces Skin....! Digo..... então me ajude a procurá-lo ^^ garanto a você que receberá muuuuitos doces ^^"

"Hum.... Boa idéia..... eu vou até a cidade e ver onde ele está!!!!"

"Muito obrigada Skin!!!!!!!! " gritava Rhode para o Noah com aquele rosto sorridente que ela faz quando consegue algo que quer "Hum..... então eu vou procurar ele por aqui ^^"

Rhode corre pelos corredores procurando pelo seu namorado, ela não consegui achá-lo de jeito nenhum, mesmo que ela olhasse em cada cantinho do local... porém ao passar no quarto de Jasdevi ela se lembrou que eles tinham se separado ontem e que deviam estar aprontando algo.... ela viu a porta encostada e resolveu dar uma espiada.... ela os viu de costas para ela dando risadas malígnas e viu também alguém amarrado em um totem indígena (O.o) e com um alvo na testa.... este alguém tinha cabelos brancos.........

"**ALLEN!!!!!!!! JASDEVI!!!!! NÃO TOQUEM NELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Rhode????? O.O!!!! Droga Jasdero como ela descobriu que pegamos o boneco dela????"

"O.o?? Boneco...? Ei!!! Esse aí é o Chibi!!!! (obs: Chibi é o nome do bonequinho que é exatamente igual ao Allen XD Rhode fez ele na época em que começou a gostar dele... só pa mata saudades XDDD) O que pensam que estão fazendo com ele??????"

"Er..... fale você com ela Jasdero..... eu não consigo achar algum argumento bom para a situação.... acho que desta vez estamos **fritos**..."

"Bem.... então Rhode ^^'''''''' é o seguinte.... eu e o Devit... nós é….... queríamos testar nossos arco-e-flechas que tivemos a idéia de materializar ^^ então foi que encontramos esse boneco no chão ontem e o pegamos para atirar nele hoje ^^ Hihi!!"

"Ô.Ô!!!!! Não era para falar que iríamos atirar no boneco dela idiota!!!!! A gente tá morto agora!!!!!!"

"Jasdero..... Devit..... me deem algum motivo.... qualquer motivo.... para eu não matar vocês dois agora....."

"Bem......" dizem ambos ao mesmo tempo "Estes arco-e-flechas brilham no escuro... ^^'''''''''"

".............. verdade?"

"Sim sim olha" dizem eles mostrando a ela

"Nossa que legal!!!! ^^ Tá bem esse motivo é válido" (LOL não se esqueçam que eles ainda são crianças/adolescentes XD) "...mas mesmo assim vocês não podem atirar no meu Chibi....."

"Mas então no que iremos atirar?"

"Hum.... tive uma idéia.............."

Rhode sai do quarto abraçando seu bonequinho enquanto ouvia lá de dentro do quarto os gritos de pavor do pobre Lero

"Rho-Rhode-tama!!!!!!! Por favor me salve!!!! Eu vou morrer!!!! **AAAHHHH! UMA FLECHA!!!! ELES QUASE ME ACERTARAM COM UMA FLECHA!!!! SOCORROOOOO!!!! CONDE-TAMAAAAAA!!!!!**"

Rhode estava começando a se preocupar.... nem ao menos Skin o achou, e olha que para o Skin não achar alguém quando ele está com raiva dessa pessoa é raro..... Tyki ainda não tinha voltado..... ela decidiu ir ela mesma até a cidade procurar por ele. Depois de viajar através das dimensões ela chega até a cidade e começa a sua procura. Ela ficou rondando a cidade por umas 3 horas.... porém nada de Allen.... nem vestígio nem sinal.... foi aí que ela se desespero.

"|Será que...... não.... o meu Allen jamais iria voltar para o lado daqueles imbecis..... ele me prometeu que ficaria comigo..... mas ele pode não ter ido para lá por vontade própria.... talvez ele foi **capturado**!!!! Sim! Só pode ser isso!!!! Ele veio até aqui na cidade para comprar as coisas de Skin, e quando estava destraído foi atingido e capturado!!!! Ah mas aqueles exorcistas me pagam!!!! Isso é coisa daquela piranha!!!! Só pode!!!!"

Rhode volta para casa e vai até o conde que estava lendo algum livro sobre culinária (O.o.... é o Conde gente..... não me perguntem) ela corre e pula na cadeira dele e o abraça

"Oh!!! Olá Rhode!!! =3 Há quanto tempo não? Agora você só fica abraçando o Allen-kun.... até se esqueceu de mim.... =/"

"AAAhhhh Condeeeee XD não fique assim eu não me esqueci de você não ^^ mas viiiiiu.... você pode me fazer um favorzinho...?"

"Hum..... e qual seria querida?"

"Você deixa eu ir fazer uma visitinha lá na Ordem Negra com uns..... bem..... 5 akumas level 4?" dizia ela com aquela voz de pidona

"O.o....... O-o que você quer fazer lá hein...? pergunta o Conde meio curioso

"Vou destruir todos eles e matar um por um ^^ "

"O.o........... Rhode.... por que a pressa...? Eu falei que tudo tem a hora certa ^^''"

"É que eles pegaram o Allen Conde!!!!!!"

"Hohohoho!!!! Ah Rhode.... você está preocupada com o Allen-kun só por que ele deu uma saidinha? Nossa, você gosta mesmo deste rapaz não ^^ ?"

"Não só gosto como eu o amo Conde u.u e tem mais, eu não cons.... O.o.... espere um pouco...... eu não havia lhe dito que ele tinha saído..... como você sabe Conde????"

"O.o..... acho que falei demais =3 bem, vamos tornar esta busca divertida ^^ chame todos os outros aqui Rhode por favor"

"**Chamar os outros nada!!!!! Me fale onde ele está logo Conde!!!!!**"

"Acredite em mim será divertido ^^ se chamar a todos eu juro que você o encontrará"

"Se você diz......." diz Rhode que sai da cadeira e corre para avisar a todos sobre a chamada do Conde

Depois de alguns minutos, estavam todos em volta do Conde como ele havia pedido... ele fecha seu livro e começa a fazer seu pronunciamento

"Minhas crianças ^^ eu tenho uma notícia para todos vocês e quero que escutem com atenção....."

Todos, excluindo Rhode, estavam com pouco interesse no que o Conde iria dizer pois sabiam que não era nada importante pela expressão dele e pelo tom de voz usado por ele

"Allen-kun.... sumiu =3"

Todos, excluindo Rhode, estavam com aquela cara de ''e eu com isso?'' porém o Conde logo continua

"Então vamos a caça ao tesouro em família!!! =3³³³ "

"O.o!!!!!!!! Como é que é???? O Walker some e é a gente que tem que procurar por ele????"

"É mesmo Conde..... o garoto sumiu por vontade própria.... daqui a pouco ele aparece..... -.-''"

"Se Skin o encontrar ele irá matá-lo!!!!!"

"Não estou a fim de procurar aquele Moyashi...."

3 minutos depois

"Bem, então estamos combinados ^^ " diz Rhode com aquele sorriso infantil "Tyki você vai até a Espanha procurar por ele ^^; Lulu você parte para a China, afinal é onde vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez por isso deve ter experiência naquela região ^^, Skin você vai até o Brasil e vê se ele foi raptado e mandado para lá..... algo não me cheira bem lá; e Jasdevi, vocês dois vão até o último continente que sobrou: a África ^^ aproveitem e tragam alguma lembrança para mim de lá ^^"

"Er..... pode deixar Rhode...." Tyki já estava se dirigindo para seu campo de observação

"Entendido" Lulubel foi para a Ásia

"Er..... sim senhora......." Skin entra na arca com seu destino ao Brasil

"Você que manda chefia iremos trazer a melhor lembraça......." Jas&Dev entram também

"Bem, eu vou cuidar da Inglaterra afinal este é o país de origem do Allen ^^ "

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, ou imaginando, o que aconteceu com todos para mudarem de idéia não? Simples.... ao negarem a ajuda para procurar Allen todos tiveram que enfrentar o olhar de ira, fúria,cólera e ódio (e raiva XD) de Rhode.... isso é o bastante. Ah sim... o Conde ficou com medo do olhar e acabou fugindo para seu quarto (XD) por isso não está no jogo. E a ''caça ao tesouro'' começa..... Lulubel com uma legião de akumas procura incessantemente pelo Noah de cabelos brancos, e com uma cara de explícita má vontade em seu rosto; Skin com sua imensa sabedoria e inteligencia olhava por debaixo das pedra com a esperança de encontrá-lo..... Jas&Dev, montados em gorilas, corriam por toda a savana africana, praguejando sobre o maldito casal e querendo matar Allen por ter sumido; Tyki estava em todos os cassinos e bares a procura do rapaz, até mesmo Lero entrou no jogo e estava na América do Norte procurando por Allen

"Allen..... onde você está..........? Qual o problema, por que você não me levou junto?? Por que pelo menos não me avisou que iria sair??" Rhode procurava incessantemente também pelo seu amado

Depois de mais 7 horas de procura, todos acabam desistindo e reportando à Rhode o fracasso.... porém ela ainda não desistiu pois sentia que ele estava perto dela. Depois de uma longa procura, e de uma chuva relativamente forte que começou a cair na região, a menina acaba correndo para algum abrigo. Ela acaba chamando Lero que prontamente apareceu para cumprir sua mais perfeita função: ser um guarda-chuva.

"Rhode-tama.... este tempo está muito feio.... por que você não volta para casa e procura por ele depois?"

"Eu não quero voltar para casa Lero ¬¬ estou muito cansada e não tô a fim de voltar sem ele... por isso vou ficar por aqui mesmo....."

"M-mas.... Rhode-tama... este lugar aqui é uma igreja..... e está escuro lá fora.... e este lugar está caindo aos pedaços.... e tem um cemitério no quintal-lero..... eu tô com medo...."

"Ô.Ô! Lero!!! O que você acaba de dizer que tem no quintal???"

"U-um cemitério... por que Rhode-tama?"

A menina se levanta e sai correndo na chuva, com Lero protegendo sua cabeça e seu pequeno corpo

"Rhode-tama!!!! O que houve??? Lembrou-se de fazer algum dever???"

"Cemitério!!!! Cemitério, cemitério,cemitério!!!!! Como pude esquecer!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------

Perdido em seus pensamentos, confuso e meio perdido, ele não sabia o que fazer..... a única pessoa que ele já havia amado estava bem em sua frente..... como ele gostaria que ele estivesse vivo..... Mana significava tudo para Allen porém ele não estava mais com ele neste mundo.... Allen não desejava do **fundo** do coração que Mana voltasse, pois quando ele desejou algo nada muito agradável aconteceu com ele...... foi neste exato local..... as marcas de sua garra ainda estavam nas lápides dos outros mortos devido a batalha que houve entre pai e filho......

"Mana.... você me disse para eu nunca parar de andar..... mas.... será que este é o caminho certo...? Será que meu plano está certo...? Mesmo sabendo que eu devo me aliar ao inimigo...."

Allen sussurrava baixinho, mas instantâneamente parou pois percebeu que a chuva que se misturava em suas lágrimas tinha parado de cair repentinamente, e uma sombra atrás dele aparece.... se ele já não conhecesse aquela fragrância ele já teria atacado seja lá quem for, mas ele conhecia esse cheiro e sabia que estava com problemas

"O.......olá Rhode....... que surpresa encontrar você aqui......^^''"

Allen estava forçando o musculo do rosto pois estava esprando um tapa, soco ou algo do tipo... porém a Noah apenas o encarava com uma expressão que ele não conseguia dizer qual era, mesmo se ele fosse o mestre dele.... ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas fechou logo em seguida..... ele fechou os olhos e endureceu o corpo esperando a agressão porém só ouviu a frase

"Allen qual o seu problema? Você some assim do nada e nem avisa ninguém... no que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Bem Rhode... ^^'' eu estava com vontade de ir em um lugar porém gostaria de.... ir sozinho sabe.... não achei que você fosse me entend..... **AI!** Por que você me bateu???"

"Você mereceu!!!! Nenhum bilhete!!! Nenhum aviso!!! Nenhum recado!!!! Bastava ter me falado que eu não iria atrás de você!!!!! Allen por que essa maldita desconfiança que você ainda tem de nós???"

"Eu só queria.... ver meu pai. Faz algum tempo que não o visito e.... sabe como é né.... ele me estranharia se eu aparacesse com uma Noah como namorada ^^''"

"Então você tem **vergonha** de mim"

"N-não!!! Jamais teria vergonha de você!!!!"

"Mas tem medo"

"Muito menos!!"

"Então por que a distância? Você está afastado **demais** de mim ¬¬ está té tomando chuva!"

"........... que jeito estranho de pedir um abraço Rhode ^^''....."

"....................... apenas venha e me abrace logo"

Atendendo ao pedido estranhamente delicado da menina ele se aproxima dela e a abraça beeem apertado, o que é retribuido com outro mais apertado ainda (Allen engasgou pois sabia que em matéria de abraço ele perdia para ela de lavada XD) e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo (sorte que Lero flutuava poque senão.... chuva neles XD)

"Me desculpe Rhode ^^'' não queria que você ficasse assim.... me perdoa"

"Hunf.... eu vou pensar.... mas e aí? Não vai me apresentar ao meu ''sogro''?"

"O.o!!!! Sogro???"

"Sim sim! Afinal, nós somos namorados não somos ? Isso já prova que ele é meu sogro ^^"

"Isso significa que teoricamente o Conde......."

"Não não, ele não é seu sogro ^^³³³"

"Ufa...quer dizer................ deixa pra lá.... é melhor assim..... mas já que tocou no assunto, Rhode Kamelot, este é Mana Walker, Mana esta é minha namorada Rhode..... gostaria que tivessem.... er... deixe isso pra lá também ^^''"

"Muito prazer senhor Walker ^^³ prometo cuidar muito bem do seu filho viu ^^"

"Allen até que estava feliz com aquele encontro meio sem jeito... afinal ele estava começando a gostar muito de namorar esta Noah.... por mais que parecesse mauquice dele....."

"Ei Alleeeeen!!! !!!!!" dizia a menina meigamente enquanto abraçava ele

"Er.... diga Rhode ^^"

"Já que eu conheci o meu sogrinho.... acho que já está na hora de você conhecer o seu ^^³³"

"Ô.Ô!!!!! C-como é que é?????????????????????????"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Eh isso ai galera XDDD como prometido aki esta ^^ espero q tenham c divertido pessoal e saibam q d agora em diante ficara cada vez melhor!!!! não pensem q eu eskeci dakele Noah q ta começando a aparecer no manga ;] exatamente esse.... o paizao da nossa queridissima Rhode.... como sera q seu instinto coruja ira reagir ao ver o namorado de sua filha??? não percam no proximo cap ;] plz comentem hein??? Fui!!!!


	15. Cyril Kamelot

Bem galerinha aki esta mais um cap.... n sei c vo consegui posta mais pa frente ateh o fim da semana ^^'' mas msm assim divirtam-se

|~.~|

Ele olhava para Allen de uma maneira beeeeeeeeem peculiar....... ele era um ministro, e tinha muita gente ao seu lado, porém Allen percebia que ele o analizava dos pés a cabeça e que mandava um olhar terrível para o rapaz..... o mesmo olhar que Komui manda para os pretendentes de Rinali.....

"P-porque essas coisas acontecem sempre comigo... T.T?"

Flashback

"**VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE TEM UM PAI ADOTIVO COMO EU??????**"

"Sim sim ^^ não é coincidência demais? É o destino dizendo que fomos feitos um para o outro Allen!! !!!" dizia a menina abraçando ele

"**Rhode!!!!! Seu pai!!!! PAI!!!! Porque não me disse antes???? Eu deveria ter me apresentado para ele há muuuuito tempo!!!!!!!!**"

"Não se preocupe Allen!!!! Ele é bonzinho ^^"

"Rhode..... ele é um **Noah!!!!** Me dê um exemplo de um Noah bonzinho!!"

"Ué, você Allen ^^ o 14º"

"O.o..................... bem.... olhando por esse ponto...... digo.... eu não conto!!!"

"u.u! Não adianta negar Allen, mas isso não vem ao caso..... você quer conhecer o meu pai Allen?"

"**E só agora você me pergunta??????/ Rhode eu ****tenho**** que conhecê-lo!!! Já era para mim ter conhecido ele!!!!!!**"

"Hum..... é faz sentido.... mas tudo bem ^^ amanhã de manhã a gente vai ver ele!!! Beeeem cedooo!!!!"

"O.o!!! Rhode!!! Amanhã não dá!!!! Eu tenho que pe......aah........" Allen desmaiou devido ao gás que Rhode lançou nele

"Gás sonífero Allen =D só para ter certeza de que você não sumirá como hoje ^^ "

-------------------

"Ah.......O...onde estou...?"

"Bom dia Allen ^^ você está em meu quarto, você durmiu na minha cama hoje ^^²"

"Você usou sonífero em mim ¬¬"

"^^'' foi a única alternativa Allen..... mas mesmo assim vamos! Eu vou levá-lo ao meu pai ^^"

"Mas como se eu nem estou vest..... O.o meu Deus eu estou vestido!!!!!!"

"Eu acordei antes e já fui adiantando as coisas ^^ por isso já vesti você de acordo"

"O.o.......... Rhode... não precisa falar mais nada...... isso já é o suficiente........."

"Se você diz..... então vamos Allen!!!!!!"

"E-espere Rhode!! Não me arraste desse jeito!!!!"

Tarde demais, Allen e a menina passaram pela porta em formato de coração e ao atravessar o mundo da Noah dos sonhos eles saíram em um castelo, ele era tão lindo que Allen demorou para perceber que ele já tinha chegado ao local. Eles entram no castelo e Allen vê a grandiosidade do local, e também percebe algo: todos os empregados estavam espantados ao ver Rhode no castelo

"Se-Senhorita Rhode???? A senhora já entrou de férias na escola da Inglaterra????" pergunta uma criada

"Houve um problema na escola -.- o ginásio estava com defeito e acabou explodindo... por isso as aulas foram suspensas por tempo indeterminado"

"Senhorita Rhode não entre aí!!!! Seu pai está em uma reunião com o parlamento inglês e alemão!!!! Senhorita Rhode!!!"

"O.O!!!! Rhode!!!!! Você ouviu???? Rhode pare de me arrastar e escute o que a criada está dizendoooooo!!!!"

Tarde de mais, Rhode abre a porta da sala de reuniões e faz um barulho imenso assustando todos os demais, ela entra correndo e já começa com a euforia

"**PAPAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" gritava ela correndo em direção ao homem que sentava na ponta da mesa, Allen percebeu mesmo que de relance que ele era parecidíssimo com Tyki Mikk

"Fi-filhinha!!!!! O que é que você está fazendo aqui???? O que houve na escola?????"

"As aulas foram suspensas!! E eu estava com tanta saudades que não aguentei e vim ver você!!! ^^"

"T.T!!!!! (ele virou-se e chorou de alegria XD) Eu também estava com tanta saudades sua filha ^^³³ mas..... eu estou em uma reunião meu amor e.... você poderia ir para o seu quarto e me esperar lá...^^''?" (Todos os senadores e representantes do parlamento estavam de boca aberta com a cena paternal XDDDD)

"Papai!!!"

"O que foi quer...? O.O!!!!!!!" ele engasgou quando viu Rhode correndo e abraçando o menina que estava sentado no chão até agora e beijando-o no rosto

"Papai este é o Allen lembra???? O 14º!!!! Ele não só se uniu a nós como eu e ele estamos namorando!!!!!!!! "

Foi então que ele sentiu um punhal atravessando seu coração.... ele não esperava por essa, ver sua filha de repente e ainda por cima com um funalo qualquer abraçado com ela!!! Mesmo ele sendo o 14º qual é o direito que ele tem de fazer isso?? E ainda mais na frente dele!!! (e do parlamento inglês/alemão XD)

"Senhores..... poderiam me dar licensa? Daremos continuidade a esta reunião amanhã de manhã..." dizia ele sério olhando para Allen

"M-mas...! Senador Kamelot!!!!!! Amanhã será praticamente impossível!! Temos compromissos importantes e..... O.o" todos engoliram em seco as reclamações pois viram a cara de pouquíssimos amigos do senador "Amanhã cedo ao horário que desejar senador.... basta no mandar o recado ^^'''''"

"Ótimo.....senhores desculpem a falta de modos mas não poderei acompanhá-los a porta, tenho algo muito importante para discutir com minha filha e.... este **rapaz**..........." o modo com que ele disse _rapaz_ foi tão ríspido e afiado que Allen sentiu sua garganta sendo cortada como se aquilo fosse uma faca

"O.o........ não se incomode senador já estamos saindo já estamos saindo!!!"

Depois de todos saírem (bem apressadamente XD) só restaram na sala Rhode, Allen e aquele homem que parecia Tyki Mikk porém bastante irritado.... ele estava fitando Allen com um olhar bastante peculiar...... e como já dito acima, Allen lembrou na hora de Komui quando ouvia alguém falando bem de Rinali, bem até de mais.....

Fim do Flashback

Estavam no jardim do castelo sentados em uma mesa tomando chá, Rhode kamelot, seus pais adotivos, e finalmente Allen, que literamente não sabia onde por a cara

"Er...... bem...... p-prazer em conhecê-lo senhor....."

"Cyril..... Cyril Kamelot..................." dizia o homem olhando nos olhos de Allen

"Ah sim...... ^^'' senhor Cyril..... muito prazer, é uma **honra **conhecer o senhor e sua adorável esposa ^^"

"O prazer é todo nosso Allen-kun" dizia Tricia, a esposa de Cyril

"Tricia, poderia por gentileza ir buscar meu relógio em nosso quarto por favor....|¬¬|?"

"Er..... claro querido.... com licensa Allen...."

"Ah... toda toda fique a vontade senhora........"

Na mesa havia restado apenas Cyril que não parava de encarar Allen, Rhode que não parava de abraçar Allen, e Allen (XD) que estava tão envergonhado que estava até tremendo, ele não sabia que se apresentar para a família da namorada seria tão assustador e terrível a ponto de ele preferir estar lutando com um akuma level 4 e de mãos amarradas

"Allen você está bem? Você esta tremendo!!! Você ficou resfriado por causa da chuva de ontem??"

"O.o" Cyril fez aquela cara que diz ''chuva???como assim chuva??? onde é que vocês estiveram?????'' e Allen percebeu este olhar

"Er...... não não Rhode eu não fiquei não ^^ é apenas a ansiedade de conhecer seu pai só isso ^^'''''''''''''''''''''"

"=D!!!!!! É mesmo Allen?????? "

"Er... sim claro ^^'''''"

"Então me diga.... Sr. Walker..... **como foi que toda essa história aconteceu?**"

".__............"

"Paaai...... não seja rude com ele........."

"Mas meu anjinho!!!!! Como ele pôde namorar você sem nem ao menos pedir minha permissão ou me conhecer????"

Allen deu um olhar fatal para para Rhode que expressava tudo o que ele sentia por ela ter deixado escapar este ''pequeno detalhe'' da vida dela para ele... o olhar seria mais ou menos assim: __³³³!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bem papai.... deixa qeu eu conto ^^''' é que é o seguinte................."

E depois de muito chá, muita conversa, muita história (claro, Rhode ocultou 78% dos detalhes XDD) a história estava contada, desde quando Allen entra para a família até o momento em que estão todos reunidos na mesa agora

"Deixe-me ver se entendi..... vocês estão namorando, ele lhe deu uma aliança, ele está do nosso lado e para finalizar as coisas ele só não veio falar comigo pois **você ''esqueceu''** de dizer a ele que você tem pai.............."

"I-isso mesmo papai ^^'''''''"

"Isso é imperdoável!!!!!!! Rapaz, você viu o que fez à minha filha???????? Graças a você ela até se esqueceu de mim por um tempo!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O.o!!!!!!!!!! E-eu não fiz nada Sr. Kamelot!!! Eu juro para o senhor!!!!!"

"Oh sim claaaaro, e vai me dizer que é também a minha filha que fica dando em cima de você e não o contrário??"

"O.O!!! M-mas.... mas é ela quem.....!!!! Ah deixa pra lá.....Sr. Kamelot confie em mim eu nunca iria e nunca irei me aproximar de sua filha com segundas intenções!"

"É pai!!! O Allen é um homem maravilhoso!! E eu o amo!!!!"

"Pois saiba que eu não aprovo este namoro!!!!!"

"O.O!!!! Pai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rhode vá para o seu quarto u.u!"

"Papai!!!!!!!!!! ò.ó!!"

"Agora!"

"..............sim senhor........." dizia Rhode de um jeito bem triste e indo de cabeça baixa para seu quarto

".____.''...."

Depois que ela entrou no castelo, sempre olhando para trás para poder olhar para Allen, sobrou apenas os 2 homens na mesa

"Rapaz..... eu sinto muito, mas a impressão que tive de você não foi das melhores, eu não estou de bom-humor, e ainda por cima não sei como lidar com isso. Por isso peço que você se retire deste local e volte para o recinto do Conde do Milênio.... será melhor para todos"

"Mas....!! E Rhode?? Eu vou voltar sem ela????"

"¬¬! É claro que sim!!!!! Se quiser qualquer coisa com minha filha terá que **merecer**!!!!! Por isso fora fora!!!"

"E-eu não vou a lugar nenhum!!! Acrdeite Sr. Kamelot eu gosto de sua filha!!! E estou disposto a enfrentar o senhor por ela"

"ô.o...... é mesmo.....? Ótimo!! Lhe darei uma chance rapaz... por isso escute com atenção.... o quarto de minha filha é naquela torre ali.... consegue ver?"

"Sim"

"Se conseguir chegar até lá em cima, **sem **o uso de sua inocência ou por meio de se infiltrar no castelo por dentro, eu irei permitir que namore minha filha....."

"Ótimo ^^ e quando posso começar?"

"Amanhã ao meio dia..... quero ter aquela reunião importante..... por isso não me apareça antes do horário ¬¬"

"Hehehe..... não se preocupe Sr. Kamelot...... eu não irei......"

--------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------------

Eita galera XDDDDD o duelo entre sogro e genro começa agora!!! sera q Allen conseguira subir ateh a torre mais alta e resgatar sua amada do terrivel dragao que eh o pai da moça??? sera que ele encontrara obstaculos no caminho?? Sera q Analogman ira parar de fazer cenas cliches ou plagios como os dois num cemiterio a noite e com chuva ou imitar a rapunzel?? XDDD n percam essas e mais respostas no proximo cap!!! Fui!!!!!!


	16. Surpresa

Rapidao to aki tentando posta aki esse cap XDDD vo tenta c engraçado e preciso ao msm tempo ^^ bem, ai vai galerinha

|~.~|

"Eu tô quase chegando!!!" diz Allen alegremente ao ver que estava chegando ao quarto de Rhode

O rapaz tinha que, de algum jeito, chegar até o quarto de Rhode, porém sem usar a inocência ou subir até lá entrando por dentro.... por isso a única alternativa foi escalar a torre. Allen via a janela se aproximar cada vez mais, e com grande alegria o garoto alcança a janela do quarto de Rhode

"O.O!!! A-Allen!!!!!!" Rhode estava sentada na sua cama e pela umidez de seu rosto devia ter chorado de tanta irritação

"Não se preocupe Rhode eu estou aqui para buscá-la ^^" diz Allen já quase entrando da janela para o quarto

"Não!!!! A armadilha!!!!!!!" gritava a menina quase arrancando os cabelos

"O.o? Que armadil....? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Um martelo enorme desce do teto atingindo Allen fazendo ele cair do alto da torre até o chão (imaginem o coiote do Papa-Léguas quando cai da montanha e faz aquela cara de frustração XDD)

Allen estava com seus fundos doloridos (XDDD) a sorte é que ele tinha caído em uma árvore...... lá em cima, do quarto de Rhode aparece Cyril Kamelot, que estava com cara de deboche

";] você achou mesmo que seria tão fácil assim garoto??? Não pense que o seu amor vencerá o **meu** amor paternal!!!!!!!" Cyril gritava com a determinação que Allen sempre via em Komui.....

"Alleeeeen............. T.T......."

"Eu já vi esse olhar antes.......... esse não será um inimigo fácil de se lidar...... estou frito...."

"Rapaz!!! Você tem até o por-do-sol até conseguir subir aqui!!! Caso contrário esqueça todo e qualquer relacionamento acima de coleguismo com minha filha! ^^"

"O.O!!!!! Até o por-do-sol?????"

"Sim sim!!! Boa sorte para você ^^ qualquer coisa que precisar saiba que eu estarei **bem aqui neste quarto** o dia todo.... basta gritar...."

"¬¬...... não se preocupe.... se eu precisar de **algo** eu subo até aí.........."

";]"

"Alleeeeeeen........... T.T³³"

Bem.... para poupá-los dos fracassos diversos de nosso amigo Allen, eu irei resumir o dia para todos os leitores: Foram 57 tentativas, dentre elas algumas como tentar correr verticalmente pela torre.... usar uma catapulta..... subir camufladamente.... subir como da primeira vez desviando do martelo (dessa vez Cyril apenas o empurrou e ele caiu de novo XD) etc..... e também os planos ultra-secretos de Allen para situações assim, como por exemplo a operação ''Falcão das montanhas provinciais'', ou a operação ''Camundongo do vulcão ardente'', ''Rajada alada na ventania negra''.... etc (não me peçam para explicar esses planos XD nem msm eu me atrevi a saber mais deles sahusauhsahu) porém nada deu certo...... e o por-do-sol estava começando a acontecer

"Que droga.... esse cara é forte demais.....mais forte que o próprio Komui...." Allen suspirava (Lavi que o diga não Allen? Lavi que o diga XD)

"Hohohoho!!!! Já cansou rapaz??? Eu ainda nem derrubei uma gota de suor ainda.... ;]"

"A.............llen.............. T.T³³³³³³"

"Eu não vou desistir Sr. Kamelot!!! O senhor verá!!!!!!!"

"Hahahaha!!! Isso é o que veremos rapaz!! Pelas minhas contas você tem pouco mais que 15 20 minutos..... boa sorte para você....... pois não conseguirá nada sem sua inocência e sem entrar aqui no castelo..... você está sem armas agora ;]"

"O.o.... espere um pouco...... você disse ''armas''?"

"Sim, eu disse sim por.... O.O!! Ei onde você está indo????? Vai desistir??????"

"Não! Eu já volto! Só vou buscar umas armas para chegar até aí em cima!"

"Hunf.... que tipo de armas ele irá usar? Bem... não importa..... agora, quanto a **você** mocinha ¬¬" diz Cyril olhando para Rhode "Quando tudo isso acabar iremos conversar sobre essa história de namoro você me entendeu?"

"Sim papai.................. T.T"

"Sinto muito mas terão que conversar comigo ao lado dela...."

"O.O!!!!!" Cyril viu através da janela, Allen estava voando!!! Não!!!! Ele estava em cima de um akuma!!!! e havia vários akumas em torno da torre "A-A-akumas????? de onde eles vieram?????"

"^^ São as armas que eu trouxe para me ajudar a chegar até aqui" diz Allen entrando no quarto

Cyril estava paralizado de tão surpreso que estava ao ver a estratégia usada pelo rapaz, ele sabia que Allen odiava os akumas, por isso ele nem cogitou a hipótese dele pensar em trazer akumas para o desafio..... por isso nem o proibiu de pensar nisso pois sabia que ele não iria fazer..... Cyril era calculista e cruel (Rhode teve a quem puxar não? XDD) e já sabia que iria vencer essa..... mas não contava que o garoto iria preferir sua filha do que seu próprio orgulho

"Pensei que odiasse akumas garoto...."

"Odeio. Mas estou do lado de vocês e não posso fazer nada a respeito.... e se for comparar o que sinto pela sua filha e pelo que sinto pelo akuma, eu prezo muito mais o sentimento pela sua filha.... mesmo ele não sendo tão claro e forte como eu queria que fosse.......bem, já está de noite Sr. Cyril Kamelot..... será que desta vez podemos conversar civilizadamente...? Ou tem algum outro desafio para mim?"

"He...... exatamente como meu irmãozinho Tykki disse ^^ você está mesmo do nosso lado...... por favor sinta-se a vontade Allen Walker a casa é toda sua..... mandarei prepararem o jantar para oficializarmos seu namoro com minha filha perante meus olhos.... porém saiba que temos que conversar sobre muitas coisas........"

"Eu entendo.... estou ancioso para termos a conversa" Allen meio que forçava a voz para sair pois a menina não largava ele de jeito nenhum XD

Hora do jantar, estavam na vasta mesa o nosso exorcista, a Noah mais antiga, Cyril e sua esposa Tricia.... ambos comendo e tendo boas risadas com os contos de Rhode sobre a escola. Ao final da janta, Tricia foi se deitar pois estava começando a ter tonturas e os 3 Noahs ficaram sozinhos na mesa....

"Ótimo...... podemos conversar em paz agora......."

"Pelo visto sua esposa Tricia não é uma Noah então......." dizia Allen olhando para seu sogro

"Oh não Tricia é uma humana comum ^^ mas mesmo assim eu a amo"

"Entendo, então me diga, o que queria conversa comigo Sr. Kamelot?" Allen ao se ver sentado em uma extremidade da mesa e Cyril em outra, com Rhode abraçando ele.... ele se viu outra vez na arca de Noé..... era quase tudo igual, tirando o fato de seus amigos não estarem lá e o homem a sua frente não ser Tyki Mikk mas sim seu irmão como Allen ficou sabendo

"Você se uniu mesmo a nós 14º...... ou estou enganado?"

"....... sim, eu me uni a vocês...."

"Paaaaai!!!! Não faça perguntas assim para o Allen!! u.u!"

"Oh, me desculpe filha mas a conversa é muito importante e por isso toda franqueza é necessária aqui ^^'''''''"

"Mas me diga, porque a pergunta Sr. Kamelot...?"

"Pode me chamar de Cyril Rapaz ^^....... eu fiz esta pergunta a você pois eu tenho uma grande utilidade para você..... já que os exorcistas conhecem o local onde você estuda eu decidi que tirarei minha filhinha desta escola pois ela se tornou muito perigosa u.u"

"Ah papai -.- você sabe que eu posso muito bem matar todos eles com uma mão só"

"Mas.....mas....mas filha!!!! Eu não gosto de ver uma menina tão doce meiga e linda como você no campo de batalha!!!!!!!!!!! T.T!!!!"

"|Ele não se parece..... ele _**É**_ o Komui em vida......porém em forma de Noah.....|"

"Bem..... mas a questão é essa........ Rapaz..... como eu já lhe contei, eu sou ministro deste país.... minha função neste momento é criar confrontos entre as nações para criar a guerra e destruir a humanidade..... além de criar vááááááááários akumas com isso...... porém isto é carga demais até para **mim**........ então já que você está mesmo do nosso lado, é um Noah como nós, e além de tudo isso, é **namorado** de minha amada filha....... eu quero que **você** seja meu secretário pessoal..... sua função será me acompanhar em todas as reuniões e argumentar para que a guerra aconteça...... você irá me ajudar a vencer esta luta contra a humanidade........ o que me diz garoto...?" Cyril estava com um olhar conhecido para Allen... era aquele olhar que Rhode fazia para ele quando pensava em algo terrivelmente maléfico......

"......................."

"Isso não é demais Allen????? ?????" gritava a Noah enquanto abraçava ele "Agora você vai ser alguém importante e ainda por cima irá acabar com esses humanos ridículos!!! ^^"

Allen se viu mais uma vez em um beco sem saída..... ele não tinha como agir..... ele precisaria de algo para tirá-lo deste beco..... de alguma saída..... de algum milagre.....

"E então...? O que me diz 14º?"

"............Me diga..... Cyril.... o que o Conde acha disso?"

"O Conde...? He... ele adorou minha idéia....... concordou e acha que você deve aceitar também.... para ver como que são as coisas de verdade......"

"E onde ele está...?"

"Hi........... ele foi até a sua antiga ''casa'' Allen..... tem uma pessoa que chora descontroladamente por causa da morte de alguém lá...... o Conde foi fazer o acordo para conseguir mais um akuma...... eu tô rezando para que seja aquela exorcista atrevida..... tomara que ela morra e deixe de ficar dando em cima do **meu** Allen......" dizia Rhode com um sorriso malígno

"Como é que é??????" Allen se levanta bruscamente o que fez com que seu copo caísse no chão e se espatifasse em mil pedaços.....

"A-Allen....? Porque a irritação? Não me diga que se importa com eles ainda???" Rhode estava com cara de preocupação estampada em seu rosto

"Eu só me espantei com a notícia..... não achei que o Conde fosse para lá apenas para isso..... achei que ele iria para lá para destruir a Ordem de uma vez por todas...." encena Allen sabendo que estava sendo minuciosamente observado por Cyril

"Bem..... já que é assim..... vocês dorme aqui hoje..... e por favor Rapaz.... volte amanhã para Edo, o Conde quer falar com você..... eu acho que é sobre este caso da Ordem........"

"Entendido......."

"Bem Alleeeen ^^ vamos durmir então" dizia Rhode puxando o rapaz pela mão

"Espere filha.... eu levo o rapaz para o quarto depois, você já se arruma e vai dormir até ele ir lá"

"Nháááááá......... bem..... já que o senhor diz papai......"

"Não fique triste ^^ amanhã a noite eu darei uma festa para a sociedade da alta burguesia e nobreza para apresentá-lo publicamente como o mais novo membro da família ^^"

"*.*!!!!!! Sério paaaaaaaaaai??????"

"Sim sim claro ^^ agora vá escovar os dentes meu anjo que nós iremos em seguida"

"Tá bem ^^" a Noah corria em direção as escadas e segundos depois desapareceu em um dos corredores

"Bem meu rapaz..... somos só nós de novo...... ^^ Por favor, tome conta da minha filha e não deixe nada acontecer com ela hein???"

"Não se preocupe Sr. Kamelot ^^.... digo.... Cyril ^^'' eu não deixarei nada de errado acontecer a ela! Protegerei sua vida com a minha"

"Muito bom! Era isso que eu queria ouvir de você ^^ Ah, e a propósito..... Allen Walker..... eu acho muito melhor para você esquecer **totalmente** aqueles exorcistas e aquela vida que você levava...... se continuar a se importar com eles começarei a suspeitar que você ainda está do lado deles..... e irei matá-lo..... mesmo sabendo que minha filha nunca mais falaria comigo...... e também não dê esses vacilos de compaixão perto do Conde..... ou ele mandará você matar algum amigo seu para testar a sua fidelidade......... mas venha, vou levar você até o quarto ^^"

Apesar do rosto sereno e da alegria aparentemente verdadeira em seu rosto, Cyril já tinha dado o recado e Allen já tinha entendido..... Cyril era irmão de Tyki Mikk..... pai de Rhode Kamleot..... teoricamente ele tem o que ambos teriam de pior......... e para piorar mais ainda Allen sentia que ele era forte..... e mesmo não sendo.... ele não poderia lutar contra o próprio sogro..... para falar a verdade ele não poderia lutar com ninguém..... o plano dele e a vida do planeta dependiam de suas ações..... no momento ele achou melhor se acalmar e rezar para que não seja ninguém que Allen conheça que tinha se transformado em um akuma......

Ao subir no quarto Allen, já trocado de roupa, deita em sua cama e se depara com algo deitado ao seu lado.... ele virou esperando encontrar Rhode........... mas era Cyril

"O.O!!!!!!!! Sr. Kamelot!!!!!!!! O que faz de pijama e deitado na mesma cama que a minha????"

"Não me entenda mal rapaz, eu gosto de você e tudo mais...... mas não vou deixar você sozinho por aqui sabendo que minha filhinha maravilhosa poderá cair em seus braços a qualquer momento ¬¬ para manter a ordem desta residência eu irei dormir aqui hoje com você u.u!"

"T.T eu não mereço................." (Família da Noiva!!!! LoL!!!!!!!!!!)

-----------------------------

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã.... lá estava Allen que estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e com insônia pelo fato de Cyril se mexer muito durante o sono (não acharam que eu iria perder este clichê acharam?? XDD), o próprio Cyril de super bom humor por ter conseguido ''manter a ordem'' dentro de casa e de ter dormido ''como um anjo''; e Rhode, que estava tão irritada, mas tão irritada que poderia matar alguém que passasse perto dela e encostasse nela sem querer (com certeza ela viu que Allen estava demorando muito para ir no quarto com ela e foi procurar por ele e a cena que encontrou foi Allen frustrado com seu sogro dormindo em cima dele)

"Bem, voltem hoje a noite darei uma enorme celebração!!!" gritava Cyril que já fica apara trás em seu castelo

"Pode deixaaaaar!!" gritava Allen de volta "Sabe Rhode.... apesar de tudo seu pai é...."

"Allen nem uma palavra sequer...... ¬¬ por culpa dele eu não pude abraçar você ontem a notie e nem dar um beijo de boa noite....."

"P-Pode deixar........"

Ao voltar para Edo, na casa dos Noahs, o casal encontra Jas&Dev lutando contra Skin em uma disputa de queda de braço, e Tyki lendo um livro em sua cadeira

"Oh..... sejam bem vindos ^^" dizia Tyki Mik para os dois

"Oi Tyki ^^"

"E....Estou de volta....." Allen se lembrou de como Rinali sempre dizia isso para ele quando ele voltava de alguma missão

"Até que enfim você voltou Walker!!! Onde é que você estava????" gritava Devit

"É uma longa historia Dev....... mas me diga, onde está o Conde?"

"Está na sala principal ^^ ele queria mesmo falar Walker!! Hihi!!!" dizia Jasdero para o rapaz

"Entendido..... falarei com ele..... Rhode você poderia me esperar aqui?"

"Claro......" a Noah viu que Allen estava meio estranho.... "Qualquer coisa eu estarei em meu quarto com Lero Alleeen ^^"

"Ok ^^"

Allen se dirige até o sala principal e lá ve o Conde fazendo tricô (XD)

"Ohhhh!!!! Allen-kun!!! Você retornou!!! =3 Estava mesmo querendo falar com você como foi o encontro com Cyril?"

"Cômico eu diria....... mas me diga Conde... onde ele está e quem ele é"

"Você me parece preocupado Allen-kun....... algum problema....?"

"He..... eu não diria preocupado Conde.... mas sim curioso....." Allen tentava disfarçar o máximo que pudia.....

"Hohohohohoho!!! Entendo entendo ^^³³ sabia que era isso! Pode entrar!!!!!!"

O olho de Allen reage ao akuma e ele vê a pessoa e vê também a alma do sujeito que foi evocado por este que ele veste....

"Vo..........você...... não pode ser............. não pode ser!!!!!!!!"

"Sim sim Allen-kun ^^ este rapazinho estava chorando tanto pela morte deste outro aqui.... que eu resolvi ajudá-lo a encontrar-se com ele............." dizia o Conde olhando de maneira horrívelmente cruel para Allen

"A-A-Allen...................Walker..............."

"Você...................."

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Ai está galerinha um cap super legal aki XDDD acreditem essa parte eh uma das maiores surpresas que a fic guarda e não será contada tao cedo assim ;] se quiserem descobrir mais que isso terao q ler muuuuutio sauhasuhsahusauh XDDD como se já n lessem neh XDD d qualquer forma, galera já ta postado aki viu? Boa leitura pra vcs e dirvirtam-se ^^ lembrem-se de dar seu comentario para me ajudar a viver mais feliz aki XDD fui galeraaaaa


	17. Descoberta!

Arranjei tempo!!!!! mas vo t q estuda ateh d madrugada T.T mas tdo bem eu to curtindo mto escreve essa fic aki ^^ agora a chapa vai esquenta msm galera!!! Coisas incriveis irao acontecer d agora em diante e c vc ta curtindo a fic vai curtir ainda mais eu garanto ^^

|~.~|

Allen olhava para o akuma...... ele o conhecia..... tanto internamente como externamente...... Allen queria chorar.... mas não podia, lá na sua frente estava o Conde do Milênio, então ele devia aguentar..... mesmo sabendo que ele estaria indo contra todos os seus valores interno

"Allen....... Walker........ é... você..?"

"Sim..... sou eu.... como vai você meu amigo.....?"

"Eu pareço bem para você...? Este imbecil me transformou em um akuma!!!!!!"

"....................."

"Hohoho...... Allen-kun , se não se importar eu o mandarei agora mesmo f....." ----- "Perdoe-me a intromissão Conde..... mas se **o senhor** não se importar eu mesmo quero cuidar deste aí....."

"He.............. por que tamanha compaixão por este...." ----- "Ele não é mais um aliado da Ordem Negra, ele é o seu criado agora Conde assim como todos os akumas..... porém eu estou fazendo isso apenas pelos velhos tempos ^^'' então se não se importa, eu mesmo o levarei comigo" ----- "Hum..... claro Allen-kun, claro....." o Conde olhava para Allen meio incomodado por não poder arrumar algum motivo para poder botá-lo na berlinda

"Vamos.... eu tenho um lugar bom para você...." diz Allen para o akuma ao seu lado

"S-sim......."

"................." o Conde apenas observava os dois saindo

Allen passou na sala onde a maioria dos Noahs estavam, todos viram Allen acompanhado de um rapaz que estava na cara ser um akuma porém com uma aparencia muito ridícula (Jasdero deu risada ao ver o sujeito XD)......

"Sauhsuahasuhsauhsauhsauhsa!!!! Ei Walker!!! Quem é o cintista louco de filme de ficção científica que está atras de você hein??? Hihi!!!!"

"..............."

"Ei Walker?? Qual o problema?? O Conde irritou você foi isso?? Por que está passando reto sem falar nada????"

".......... vou sair. Tenho coisas a resolver"

"O.o????" essa foi a expressão de todos "Só isso?? Vai sumir outra vez???? Você por acaso pensa na gente também????? Sabe o que acontece conosco quando Rhode descobre que você saiu e não avisou ninguém????"

"........................... Diga a ela que estou em uma missão importante e que não quero **ser perturbado**................." Allen estava falando sério.... seu tom de voz foi tão pesado que até mesmo Skin não ousou dar uma palavra sequer.......

"Er..... pode deixar......."

Allen abre a arca e por ela entram ele e o akuma....... ambos entram na antiga arca e eles ficaram por lá mesmo

"Aqui está bom...... aqui teremos real privacidade para conversarmos...... então vamos para o que interessa....." Allen sorri para o akuma "É bom reve-lo de novo meu amigo ^^"

"Allen.........Walker....." dizia o akuma chorando (lembre-se de que ele estava na forma do humano que ele matou para ''vestir'')

"Não fale mais por favor..... vamos nos concentrar em você e na sua sobrevivência de agora em diante.... não o deixarei morrer novamente!"

"**Por que diabos você está do lado do Conde do Milênio??????? Você não é um exorcista????? Por que o ajuda então???????**"

"Eu sabia que você ficaria bravo.......... bem, eu irei explicar para você a história toda..."

E depois de horas conversando e explicando tudo com detalhes (bem.... nem tuuuudo com detalhes XDDD caso contrário sua intimidade com Rhode seria revelada XD), desde o momento da arca até o presente

"Ha....haha....hahahahahahahaha!!!"

"O.o... qual é a graça??"

"Allen-san!! Você namorando uma Noah????? Hahahahaha!!! Essa eu não quero perder!!!"

"¬¬..........."

"^^"

"Bem.... pelo menos foi muito bom ter ouvido você rir ^^ depois de tudo o que aconteceu contigo..... fico admirado que continue o mesmo de antes"

"^^..... bem... não o mesmo **mesmo** de antes....... mas a maioria....."

"Bem, de qualquer modo nós iremos ficar aqui por uns dois ou três dias.... para mais até..."

"Esta aqui é a antiga arca não...? Por que estamos aqui e não na nova?"

"Apenas eu e quem eu quiser pode entrar nesta arca pois ela está em meu domínio graças a canção tocada por mim........ por isso iremos treinar aqui ^^"

"Treinar???"

"Sim.... você é apenas um akuma level 1..... para sobreviver.... deve evoluir, e para isso não poderá morrer para os exorcistas...."

"Você está me dizendo que eu devo **matar humanos** para sobreviver.... é isso o que eu ouvi...14º...?"

"Não...... você ouviu que irá treinar para evoluir..... confie em mim você evoluirá....... eu ainda estou do lado do bem lembra-se?"

"Sim.... é mesmo.... ^^"

"Mas agora me escute.... não conte isso para _**ninguém**_!! Ninguém sabe disso, apenas você! Nem mesmo a menina quem eu namoro..... por isso não abra a boca ouviu bem?"

"Não se preocupe eu não contarei..... eu quero que esta guerra acabe também....."

"Bem..... vamos começar o seu treino então.... quero ver se você já se acostumou como um akuma e se já sabe atirar bem.... vejo que você pode falar mesmo sendo um level 1..... isso mostra como você já é avançado..... não será nada difícil...... então vamos começar!!!!"

"Sim!!"

Algumas horas depois........

"Ei Tyki........ onde é que está o Allen?"

"O.o!!!!!!!!! Er, bem...... o que????" Tyki olha para o lado e viu que tanto os gêmeos como Skin que estavam na sala com ele tinham desaparecido no momento em que Rhode fez aquela pergunta

"O que foi?"

"Eh....... não é nada não ^^''''''"

"Tá.... mas me fala cadê o meu Allen?"

"Ele está..... bem.... ele está...... ele....."

"-.- fala logo Tyki!"

"Ele saiu"

"Que ele saiu eu sei né -.- quero saber para onde"

"Então ^^'' este é o probleminha sabe... eu não sei...."

"Ô.o.......... como é que é.............?"

"S-s-sumiu........."

"De novo.......?"

"Er.....................................................................sim...."

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Rhode.... não fique assim ^^'''''"

"**TYKI!!!!!!!!!!! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE PARA NÃO DEIXAR ELE SAIR SEM AVISAR A NINGUÉM PARA ONDE ELE IRIA??????????**"

"E-ei!!!! Não desconte em mim não!!! O.O!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!"

"Estou cercada de incompetentes!!!! Eu mesma vou procurar Allen dessa vez e ele vai ver só!!!"

"A-A-A-Achooooooooo!!!!"

"Qual o problema Allen?? Ficou resfriado??"

"Não......... pior que isso.................. quando meu espirro é dessa intensidade.... é porque tem alguém falando de mim... e com essa força e com esse barulho..... não é qualquer pessoa...... é **ela**......... T.T"

"''Ela''?"

"Sim...... Rhode.... a menina que eu te falei............ eu já leh disse o que acontece quando eu saio e não falo para ninguém aonde estou indo não...?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! É mesmo é mesmo hahahahahaha!!!!! Desculpa eu não consigo parar de rir!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

"¬¬......... você deve estar mesmo se divertindo.... afinal quem irá levar a bronca sou eu.........."

"^^ você não pode culpá-la Allen ^^ já está de noite..... e ela está o dia todo sem ter notícias suas ^^"

"O.O!!!!!! Espera!!!!!!!!!! Você disse noite?????????"

"Sim por quê? Acho que umas 22:00....."

"E-essa não!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu esqueci!!!!!!!!!!!"

"''esqueceu''?"

"**Sim, ele ****esqueceu****.....**" atrás dos dois estava Rhode sentada na sacada de uma casa

"Er...... olá Rhode ^^''''' tudo bem com você....?"

"**Alleeeeeeen!!!!! A festa do meu pai lembra??????? Estamos atrasados!!!!!! E tudo porque você sumiu!!!!!!!!!**"

"Mas Rhode!! Eu tinha que.... ei!!! Por que virou a cara para mim?????"

"Er..... é porque ela está brava com o senhor...... as mulheres fazem isso quando não ficamos perto delas..."

" ¬¬ e o que **você** entende disso???"

"Eu sou casado, não sei se lembra -.-"

"^^''''''"

"Allen a gente vai ter outra conversa sobre isso ¬¬ mas agora vamos temos que nos arrumar e ir para a festa!!!"

"Sim Rhode eu já estou indo ^^'' mas eu irei levar ele comigo"

"Ele.......... esse aí é o akuma que o Conde trouxe da Ordem negra não é?"

"Er... sim sou eu...."

"Hunf............. você não parece nada nada com aquela exorcista chorona e feia..... pelo jeito não foi ela quem o Conde transformou em akuma........."

"Rinali?????? Você está falando da Rinali???"

"Sim eu estou ¬¬ aquela ridícula!"

"Rhode!! Por favor não fale assim dela!"

"¬¬!!!!! E você ainda a defende Allen!!!!!!!!!!! E eu quenem boba atrás de você!!!!!!!!!"

"T.T.......... deixa para lá vai.... vamos nos arrumar......"

Os três saem da arca e voltam para Edo, Rhode mantinha distância de Allen mas ele (para variar) nem estava dando bola, ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Ao chegarem na festa, foram recebidos com muita música, convidados e alegria, era a festa que estava começando.

"Oh!!!! Rapaz até que enfim você chegou!!!" gritava Cyril do outro lado do castelo "Venha quero leh apresentar você para uns comerciantes como meu novo braço direito"

"Er... ok.....^^'''" dizia Allen meio sem jeito ao sogro "|Procure se enturmar aqui e veja se descobre algo importante......|" era o que Allen quis dizer para o akuma com o seu olhar...... ele entendeu logo que de imediato e já entrou no meio dos convidados

Allen foi introduzido aos mais diversos tipos de pessoas..... e a maioria delas ele teve até vergonha de saber que compartilhava da mesma espécie dessa gente..... pessoas fúteis que só se importavam com dinheiro e que só sabiam pensar em si mesmas...... muitas delas apoiando e no pior dos casos financiando guerras várias vezes por puro interesse comercial....... se baseando por pessoas como essa não é a toa que tem gente querendo destruir este planeta...............

Depois de muitas apresentações formais e de várias escapadas para perguntar de informações para seu mais novo aliado, Allen percebeu que seus ombros estavam leves..... a menina Noah que deveria estar pulando em cima dele estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha

"Rhode ^^ o que faz aí na mesa sozinha hein?"

"..............."

"Ei vamos me responda...... não me diga que ainda está irritada comigo?"

"¬¬"

"=/ não faça esta cara para mim você tem que entender meus motivos...."

"Allen para eu poder entender seus motivos você tem que me **dizê-los**...."

"............ Entendo............ Rhode..... você quer dançar comigo ^^?"

"O.o??? Dançar????"

"Sim sim por que não?"

"Er..... tudo bem então.... é que ninguém nunca me tirou para dançar antes...."

"^^ ótimo, então eu terei a honra de ser o primero ^^"

"^^"

E os dois começam a valsar assim como o resto dos pares em meio ao hall principal, eles até que formavam um ótimo par juntos. Eles conseguiam acompanhar o ritmo bem até, tirando algumas falhas de ambos os lados as vezes.....

"Está gostando?"

"Sim! Muito!!! ^^"

"Que bom ^^ assim você esquece sua irritação por eu não ter lhe contado por ter saído"

"Allen......."

"O que foi?"

"O que me irrita não é saber que você saiu sem me dizer nada.... eu confio em você...."

"...?"

"O que me irrita mesmo.... é saber que você está armando alguma coisa contra o Conde..... e que isso com certeza irá prejudicar e muito nosso namoro........."

"C....como?????" Allen nunca foi pego tão de surpresa como agora

"Confesse para mim Allen, você não está e pelo jeito jamais estará do nosso lado não é..... você tem algum plano em mente........... eu conheço você......"

"Rho...Rhode........."

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Ta ai mais um capzinho pa turminha XDDDD e ai galera???? como eh q o Allen vai escapa dessa hein???? pa fala a vdd nem eu sei viu sausahusausauhshauuhsa como eu disse a historia vai c formando na minha cabeça eu n penso em nd n eu so sento aki e escrevo XP mas vamo la neh vamo v no q q da ^^ plz comentem e façam essa criança feliz XDDDD fui!!!


	18. Uma nova Inimiga?

Caraaaamba gente estou conseguindo mais reviews!! \o/!!!! pelo jeito minha historia ta agradando!!!!! Pois bem, divirtam-se com os proximos caps q eu tenhu certeza q serao muito bons tbm ^^

|~.~|

Allen não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia fazer nada. Rhode olhava para ele com uma expressão muito séria..... ela não estava de brincadeira. Eles continuavam dançando porém Allen sentia-se fora de seu próprio corpo

"Vamos lá pra fora........." disse Rhode baixinho para ele

"S-sim........"

No jardim do castelo lá estavam o casal na beira do lago. Allen estava tentando arrumar algo para falar para a menina, algo que possa desconversar a menina ou tirar essa ideia de sua cabeça, porém ela não deu tempo dele pensar muito

"Estou esperando......."

"Rhode eu não sei daonde você tirou isso mas saiba que..." ----- "Aquele akuma era um exorcista não era Allen?" ----- "Como?????"

"Aquele cara...... mesmo ele tendo a forma de um inútil..... eu percebo pela sua habilidade que ele já lutava antes de morrer..... e na Ordem Negra os únicos que lutam são os exorcistas..... eu o vi treinando com você antes lá na arca......."

"........................"

"Eu quero que você me conte a verdade Allen, para que eu esteja preparada para aguentar o que virá pela frente.... então me diga! Não me faça ter que arrancar isso de você..."

"Eu não tenho nada a esconder Rhode, eu já disse que não tenho plano algum e que já estou do seu lado!!!! Por que você não acredita em mim!?"

"Sinceramente Allen, por que que você tem medo de chegar perto de mim?"

"O que?? Mas que tipo de conversa é essa Rhode?"

"Apenas responda"

"Não eu não tenho medo!"

"Então por que é que sempre que eu chamo você para conversar você fica longe de mim?"

"Como é que...? o.o!!!!!!!!!!" Allen percebeu que estava sendo testado psicológicamente..... ele não podia vacilar, afinal apesar de tudo estava diante da......

"........Noah mais forte......." diz Rhode (caramba ela leu a minha mente!!! O.o'')

"O que.....???"

"É nisso que você deve estar pensando Allen..... ''não posso vacilar.... afinal apesar de tudo ela é a Noah mais forte......'' Estou certa Allen?"

"|Maldição!!!! Uma armadilha dupla!!!!|" Allen pensou certo, ele se encurralou por si próprio pois tinha caído na armadilha de Rhode, ou como podemos dizer uma armadilha dupla...... ela o induziu a pensar que estava sendo testado psicológicamente para que ele não cuidasse de sua retaguarda e se mostrasse preocupado por estar sendo observado

"Allen..... eu estou lhe perguntando apenas por curiosidade........ não irei fazer nada a você..... não importa o que você diga para mim.... por isso confie em mim e me conte a verdade"

"Rhode Kamelot....." Allen parecia sério e cauteloso como se estivesse se preparando para se proteger caso algo aconteça "Você está fazendo esta pergunta para mim como uma Noah.... então responderei para você considerando-a como tal.... eu não vou lhe dizer nada pois **não** confio em você para um assunto assim...... desculpe"

"Huuuuuuuum........ entendo..... se você não quer me contar então eu assumo com toda a certeza que você **tem** um plano contra nós............"

"............................."

"Ei Allen..... eu vou lhe contar algo muuuito legal........." diz a Noah para o rapaz...... ela estava entrando em seu estado Noah

"Fique a vontade......" Allen estava com seus braços atrás das costas porém com a inocência ativada

"Olhe para minha testa...... o que você vê?"

"As marcas da família Noah......... é isso que indica se você é um membro da família ou não....."

"E quantas você consegue ver agora hein...?"

"5........ O.O!!!!!!!" Allen tinha percebido

"Exatamente...... 5 marcas..........."

"Espere um momento... o que isto significa....? Vocês tinham 6 marcas na testa e não 5....... qual o problema....? O que está acontecendo??"

"Allen...... pode-se dizer que eu ''morri'' no incidente da arca.... assim como Jasdevi e Skin....... Tykki teve seu Noah exorcisado então vamos contar como se ele tivesse morrido também........ É **isso** o que nossas marcas significam.... não é apenas um mero símbolo ilustrativo...... **são nossas ****vidas**!!!!!"

"Vidas???????? Isso significa........!"

"Sim sim ^^ para nós Noahs morrermos de verdade você terá que nos matar até que o último símbolo tenha sumido de nossa testa....... e pelas minhas contas..... você ou seja lá quem for que estiver pensando em nos destruir..... deverá nos matar 5 vezes..... ah, e outra dica..... quando revivemos nós ficamos com o dobro de força que tínhamos antes...... pense nisso como uma vacina..... uma vacina que o nosso corpo produz para ''auto-preservação''...... para que não morramos mais ^^"

"............ e por que você está me dizendo isso.....?"

"Só para que você fique sabendo.... vai que em seu plano você esteja tentando destruir a todos nós também......... eu estou dando este recado para você ficar mais esperto........... bem, hora de voltar para a festa... meu pai está lá na sacada me procurando feito um maluco ^^''....."

"Rhode! Escute, eu......!" ----- "Allen.... eu não estou irritada ou brava com você..... eu estou..... magoada........ por saber que você ainda guarda aquela imagem de mim no nosso primeiro encontro...... eu vou voltar para a festa e acho melhor você fazer o mesmo..... afinal essa festa é dedicada a **você**......." a menina Rhode falava enquanto andava e se distanciava do nosso rapaz.........

Allen ficou alguns instantes olhando para o lago... ele estava triste. E o mais incrível de tudo era que ele estava triste não pelo fato de sua camuflagem ter sido descoberta..... mas sim pelo fato da menina ter ficado triste com ele..... mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.... tinha que se concentrar na missão! Seu aliado estava lhe esperando no local marcado para contar para Allen o que ele pôde ouvir....... ele devia ser cauteloso para que não o pegassem. Ao entrar na festa ele conseguiu se distanciar dos olhares de todos, e lá ele encontra o akuma que já estava contando boas novas para ele.... Allen não conseguiu prestar muita atenção no que estava ouvindo, pois sabia que no meio das pessoas elegantes, no meio dos convidados eufóricos, a Noah mais antiga estava olhando para ele com um olhar que misturava mágoa e análise.........

2 dias depois

"Você atirou em mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Secretário Walker!!!!! Você está bem????"

"S-sim... eu acho que estou Ministro Kamelot......"

"Ministro Bayer..... vejo que vocês não são tão diferentes dos ingleses...... fazem ''justiça'' ao mesmo modo............."

"Mi-ministro!!!!!!! Não sabemos o que levou o nosso ministro a agir desta forma!!!!! Mas por favor reconsidere!!!! Não podemos nada diante de suas tropas!!!"

"Hi...... tarde demais...... vocês atiraram em meu secretário...... não pensem que terei misericórdia........."

Depois da reunião caótica sobraram na sala apenas Cyril Kamelot e Allen Walker que estava com o braço enfaixado.....

"Precisava mesmo atirar em mim? ¬¬"

"Se o ferimento não fosse real o terror deles também não seria....... táticas meu rapaz..... táticas...."

"Hunf....... entendo...... ei você.... da próxima vez atire em meu braço esquerdo ¬¬ assim sentirei menos dor!"

"Sim, Allen-sama" dizia o akuma que estava vestindo a pele do Ministro Bayer

"A guerra começará em menos de 48 horas.... peço que saia deste país o mais rápido possível.... ele será invadido pelas nossas tropas....."

"Entendido...."

"Espero que estes akumas que o Conde crie com esta guerra sejam menos burros e comecem a evoluir -.- todos os akumas ou a maioria esmagadora deles têm parado de matar humanos ¬¬ e não evoluem mais...... eu vou me retirar daqui, levarei Rhode para um passeio no bosque...."

"............. entendido....."

Depois de algum tempo Allen verificou se estava tudo calmo e então ele começa

"Ei, você ainda está por aqui?"

"Eu estou aqui sim Allen como você me pediu ^^"

"Ótimo meu amigo..... escute com atenção...... nosso treinamento na arca está completo..... já está na hora de você agir....."

"Sim"

"O ministro Kamelot contratou inúmeros mercenários que também estão ao lado do Conde do Milênio.... pessoas assim que só ligam para si mesmas não deveriam existir...... se for para aniquilar alguém que seja este tipo de pessoa... e de preferencia que esteja no **nosso** exército.... materemos 2 coelhos com uma pedra só.... com o exército enfraquecido o Conde não irá mais travar tantas guerras como esta fazendo agora.........."

"Bom plano Allen.... imaginei que pensaria assim então eu já me adiantei e roubei um uniforme do exército alemão... me disfarçarei de um deles para ter motivo de matar os soldados mercenários sem dó...."

"Ótimo.... mas não se transforme sem motivo hein...? Não quero que você morra"

"Eu não morrerei! Tenho muitas coisas importantes a fazer!!! Ninguém tomará esta minha nova vida!!!"

"Assim que eu gosto ^^ vai lá! Eu tenho que resolver um probleminha da minha parte também...."

"Entendido....."

Ao sair do prédio da prefeitura Allen viu que estava em outro mundo...... um mundo de uma pessoa que ele já conhecia bastante......

"**He....... então você não só irá evoluir seu amiguinho como irá também destruir o exército do papai para conter a produção de akumas não é?**"

"Rhode!!! Onde você está?? Apareça!!!"

"Eu estou atrás de você Allen........."

Allen se vira rapidamente e se defronta com a menina sentada em uma cadeira atrás dele.... ela estava com aquele olhar que ela fazia quando ele a conheceu

"Por que me olha desse jeito Rhode?"

"Aqui podemos conversar melhor Allen..... aqui poderemos demonstrar nossos verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro.............. vamos ver o que tem dentro deste seu coração........."

"Você está dizendo que irá abrir meu peitoral até encontrar meu coração e arrancá-lo coms as mãos?"

"Não.... mas você me deu uma idéia válida sabia...?"

Allen em um piscar de olhos estava a menos de 1 cm de Rhode..... ele estava com sua espada do exorcismo empunhada em sua mão......

"Você também me deu uma idéia válida..... venha Rhode!!!! Vamos lutar!!"

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Eita!!!!!!! Mas o que q ta acontecendo???? Allen Vs Rhode????? Será???? c querem msm saber n perca no proximo cap pois a luta que decidira o destino de 2 pessoas em varios sentidos esta para acontecer ^^ eu ateh postaria mais um hj galera mas eu tenhu prova amanha (sim em um sabado ¬¬ maldito sistema anglo de ensino) e vou me ausentar no fds todo XDDD vcs vao ter que ver a luta sóóóóó segunda-feira XD por isso até la tentem descobrir **quem** é aquele que está por tras desse akuma aliado ao nosso Allen ^^ fui!!!!


	19. Uma nova Aliada!

Pronto galeraaaaaa to d volta!! ^^ e ai já sabem a identidade do akuma?? C alguem já sabe manda um review com o nome XD mas eu duvido q alguem acerte..... por isso vo da uma dica: eh um personagem q eu gosto sauhsahusauhsauhuhsauhsa n comentem sobre essa dica por favor ^^'' bem como prometido ai vai o cap que contem um dos piores 'confrontos' q veremos aki ^^

|~.~|

"Desculpe-me a ousadia meu senhor...... mas eu acho que tem algo incomodando-o mestre......"

"Hoooo........ sim sim Lulu você tem razão ^^ tem mesmo algo me incomodando muito sabe...."

"E o que seria mestre? Eu tenho sua permissão para saber...?

"Mas é claro que sim.... você é a única em quem eu confio ^^³ ...... mas eu acho que você já sabe o problema....."

"Allen Walker e o 14º não é......?"

"Exatamente...... aquele fedelho está fazendo com que todos os akumas parem de evoluir..... isso não só enfraquece meu exército como também ajuda os humanos a se organizarem mais...... isso está me irritando **muito**..........."

"Senhor..... o mestre é o **Conde do Milênio**! Por que os akumas temem mais aquele garoto do que o senhor??"

"Eles não temem **ele**............. mas sim o **14º**..........."

"Mestre........"

"O 14º...... conhecido como o mais poderoso de todos os Noahs..........aquele que possui o poder de me **derrotar**....."

-------------------

"**EDGE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Hihi......." Rhode desviava das garras de Allen como se fosse apenas uma folha de papel tentando atingi-la

Allen estava em desvantagem, a menina estava em seu próprio mundo e além de tudo ela estava rápida....... ele não tinha conseguido acertar nenhum de seus ataques nela, e para piorar ele já estava se cansando....seu braço direito estava doendo pelo tiro que levou do falso ministro Byron..... a menina estava apenas se divertindo com ele, pois só tomava distância e jogava aquelas velas clássicas nele.

"Qual o problema Allen? Não consegue lutar direito? Não me diga que apenas um tiro é o suficiente para deixar você mal?"

"Eu estou bem obrigado!!"

"Não é o que está parecendo 14º"

"É melhor parar de me chamar assim Rhode eu não estou a fim de machucar você!!!!!!"

"Até agora você não fez nada pra mim Allen...... então você não me assusta ;] por que não faz algum movimento útil hein?"

"Você verá um movimento útil................... **Crown Edge!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Rhode se espantou ao ver a quantidade de progéteis que estavam indo em sua direção, mas ela não demorou para se defender, com seu poder levantou uma parede do chão e com esta se protegeu de todas as ''coroinhas'' do ataque..... ou todas elas..... algumas desviaram o ângulo e passaram para acertá-la...... com uma pulo ela desviou mas essa foi por pouco..... mas o mais incrível é que Allen se assustou quando viu que ela iria se ferir...... ele até suspirou internamente quando viu que ela conseguiu escapar

"|Po....porque estou aliviado? Era para o ataque ter acertado ela!!! Porque estou feliz por ela estar bem??"

"|_**Por quê? Você ainda pergunta Allen? Você sabe por que...... por que ela tem o mesmo ''sangue'' que o seu..... por que você a **__**ama**__**......**_"

Allen paralizou por dentro........ aquela voz....... ela falou para ele, mas **só** para ele.....

"|Qu-quem é você??????|"

"_**|Quem sou eu? Mas que pergunta estranha Allen...... Eu sou **__**você**__**.... afinal, só você consegue me ouvir..... eu sou o 14º Allen......|**_"

Allen ficou em estado de choque....... ele até caiu no chão por não ter forças de ficar em pé...... era ele, o 14º.... ele estava falando com ele...... mas como? Por quê? Ele estava mais forte a ponto de poder se comunicar com Allen? Ou era Allen que estava se transformando cada dia mais no 14º??

"**Hahahaha!!!!! Se você não desviar você irá morrer Allen!!!!!!!!!!**" Rhode corria com uma vela em sua mão e esta indo em direção ao exorcista.... ele tentou se levantar para poder se desviar e dar o contra-ataque, até que....

"_**|Não desvie!|**_"

"|O quê????? Como é que é??????|"

"_**|Não desvie................. confie em mim....... não desvie.........|**_"

Allen parou de se mexer...... ele apenas via a menina indo em sua direção com aquele olhar e aquele sorriso perverso........ ele fecha os olhos para receber o ataque....... mesmo depois de alguns segundos ele ainda esperava. Ao abrir os olhos ele viu a ponta da vela em seu pescoço..... porém a menos de 1mm de distância..... a menina havia parado o golpe

"Por quê? Por que parou o ataque...?"

"Por que você não desviou????? Você quer morrer Allen????"

"Vo....você é quem queria me matar!!!!!! Então não me faça essas perguntas!!"

".............."

"Ou estou errado...?"

"............... sim........."

"Então.... por que toda esta encenação???? Se era tudo armação...... por que tudo isso??"

"Você..... também não lutou sério não é mesmo Allen...... não mirou direito...não atacou de verdade.... ficou aliviado quando quase me acertou....."

".... Não mude de assunto...... fale por que tudo isso??"

"Você começou Allen!! Você não confiou em mim na festa!! Tudo bem que lá estava meu pai e o Tyki mas..... **aqui** Allen!!! Aqui é **meu** mundo!!!!! Será que nem aqui você vai confiar em mim??? Eu chamei você até aqui para que possamos conversar!!!! Sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo!!!!! Por que você ainda não confia em mim????"

".............................."

"|_**O sonho....... esta é a Noah com um dos poderes mais fortes entre todos os outros........|**_"

"|Agora não ¬¬ estou tentando resolver um problema aqui.... po...|"----- "|_**Pode confiar nela Allen.....|**_" ----- "|Como é que é????????? Olha, eu sei que ela gosta muito de mim e é minha namorada.... mas eu não acho que ela ficará do....|" ----- "|_**Ela ficará. Sua presença deixa sua alma feliz...... seus poderes se completam..... você deixa os Sonhos de Noah mais felizes Allen........ acho que isso já deve explicar tudo.......conte a ela..... você conseguirá uma aliada incrível|**_"

Allen viu que Rhode estava fazendo de tudo para não chorar...... mas os olhos estavam tão molhados que chegou um ponto em que ela não conseguiu mais e mesmo fazendo cara de brava as lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.......

"Rhode........ me.... desculpe.... não sabia que você ficaria assim.. é tudo tão difícil pra mim sabe... toda essa mudança e todo o resto.... é difícil imaginar que um suposto inimigo iria cooperar com você para que seus planos dessem certo..."

"Eu sei que é difícil Allen.... mas eu mudei.... eu não sinto mais vontade de matar humanos..... eu só quero... sei lá, passear com você, tomar sorvete depois da escola.... ser irritada pelo Jasdevi em casa... ser.... ser...... apenas uma pessoa......"

"Rhode Kamelot..... você está se retirando desta guerra..... é isso?"

"**Por você **Allen...... sim eu estou..... e estou disposta a ajudar você...... mas não quero que você mate o Conde.... eu gosto tanto dele!!!!!"

"Rhode, você acha mesmo que o Conde poderá desistir da idéia de destruição do planeta e ir viver sua vida assim, de um dia para o outro? Foram quase 7000 de batalha! Ele não irá desistir de jeito **nenhum**!"

"Não é o que eu acredito....... mas isso não importa agora.... saiba Allen que eu estou **do seu ****lado**!"

"Eu entendo...... acredito em você....... muito obrigado por mesmo sabendo que eu vim com o intuito de destruir seus planos ficar do meu lado....."

"^^ Sempre que precisar de mim Allen!!! !! Mas me diz..... qual é o plano?? Eu tô tão curiosa XD!!!!"

"^^'' |Já estou até vendo..... ^^| Eu vou contar para você Rhode então se acalme"

"Tá bem ^^"

E depois que Allen terminou de contar o plano para a menina, ela estava toda animada e começou a elogiar o quanto seu namorado era esperto e forte, mas aí ela pára e com um olhar sério pergunta

"Allen... se você estivesse sozinho.... o que faria em relação a nós?"

"''Nós''?"

"Sim.... nós os Noahs.... você só disse o que faria com os akumas e o Conde mas...... não mencionou nada sobre eu o Tyki o Skin......"

"Bem..... eu não disse nada porque...... não eu não iria fazer nada contra vocês....."

"Allen.... você......"

"Rhode...... eu.... eu te....."

"**Rhooode-tama!!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente eu achei você!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"O.o!!!!!"

"**Rhode-tama!!!!! Eu estou aqui porque a senhora deixou sua porta dimensional aberta!!!! A sorte é que não havia ninguém aqui!!!!! Eu tenho uma mensagem do mestre Cyril!!!! Ele está esperando a senhora no parque até agora!!!!!!!!! Er.... Rhode-tama... a senhora está bem?**"

"**Lero...................por quê...? Por quê?? POR QUÊ???????**"

"Rh-Rhode-tama....... o que vai fazer com esse serrote hein..? O.o!! **Aahhh!!! Socorrooo!!!!! Allen-tama!!!!! Me ajude por favor!!!!!!!**"

"^^'''''' É..... tudo voltou ao normal ^^............" dizia Allen alegre mas que depois de alguns segundos completa "|Bem.... nem tudo não é...?"

"|_**Não fale assim Allen..... você perceberá que precisará da minha ajuda mais do que você imagina ^^|**_"

"|Assim espero 14º..... assim espero.......|"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal aki esta o cap q eu prometi XDDDD eu n disse q as coisas iam esquentar??? N percam pessoal!!!! proximo cap, a cooperação da Noah mais velha com nossos herois e a revelaçao sobre a identidade do akuma!!!!! Por favor comentem e me digam como esta a fic ateh agora pois preciso saber como esta o rumo da fic e c ela ta agradando tdo mundo ^^ fui!!!!!


	20. J STAR

Pronto galera to aki pa por mais um cap pa vcs ^^ espero q estejam curtinfo a fic pq agora eh q as coisas vao começa a pega fogo msm XDD mas antes deu ir para os finalmentes eu vou por nesse cap um plano que Rhode teve para ''distrair'' os outros Noahs de suas obrigaçoes com as inocencias XDDDD divirtam-se

|~.~|

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi....... o plano que você criou está aqui nesta folha de papel....."

"Sim sim Allen ^^ com ele eu tenho certeza que conseguiremos dar um jeito nos akumas e fazer com que o Conde se arrependa e esqueça a idéia de destruir o planeta"

"|Impossível.......| Bem..... mas será que você poderia repetir a parte do serrote e da vara de pescar Rhode...? -.-"

"Claro Allen !!!!! É o seguinte...." ----- "Não precisa explicar, mudei de idéia" ----- "Er.... se você diz ^^''"

"Aí estão vocês...... procurei vocês dois por toda parte.... Rhode, o mestre a está chamando.... Moyashi você não é necessário agora"

"Lulubell pare de me chamar assim ¬¬"

"Eu apenas o chamo pelo que você é u.u..... mas isso não importa...venha Rhode, pelo jeito é uma missão...... mas que cara é essa? Você está palida.... atrapalhei algo?

"O.o..... er.... claro que não Lulu nada não nadinha a gente não estava falando de nada não não é Allen? Muito menos sobre plano algum.... sim isso mesmo nada de planos ^^'''''''''"

"ô.o........"

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!!!!!"

"^^''"

"Ceeeeeeeeeeerto............................... acho que a convivência com este rapaz a está deixando maluca...... vamos ver logo o mestre..."

"Sim sim por que não? Eu volto já Allen ^^''"

Ao saírem as duas Noahs nenhuma deas tinha reparado que Allen tinha desmaiado devido a falta de bom senso de Rhode naquele instante...... mas não tem problema, depois de algumas horas ele é acordado por Skin que exigia seus doces diários.... e lá vai Allen comprar os doces do Noah da fúria..... e ao voltar foi forçado a fazer de novo as unhas de Lulubell.... e jogar poker contra Tyki Mikk ao mesmo tempo. Depois que acabou as tarefas recebe uma ligação da delegacia de Roma, Jas&Dev foram presos em flagra enquanto pichavamo vaticano..... Allen foi até lá tirar eles da cadeia pagando uma multa imensa e tendo que passar uma noite com os gêmeos na cadeia por ''desacato à autoridade''...... sim, foi um dia difícil.

"Ahh!!! Muito obrigado Walker!!!! O Conde disse que não iria nos ajudar dessa vez porque somos travessos demais!!! Estamos te devendo uma beeem grande ^^"

"E estão mesmo ¬¬ não acredito que fui parar na cadeia por causa de vocês....."

"Não fique assim ^^ qualquer coisa que precisar de nós é só chamar ok?? Afinal, somos uma família!! Hihi!!"

"Fa-família.....?"

"Sim ^^ nós somos encrenqueiros mas acabamos gostando de você XD então consideramos você um membro importante da família"

"Sim sim!! Eu também gosto muito de você ^^!! Hihi!!"

"Er..... muito obrigado... eu acho ^^''"

"Venha, vamos roubar alguma coisa então ;]"

"O.o!! O quê??? Mas nem morto!!! Eu vou para casa e se vorcês não forem eu não irei ajudá-los desta vez ¬¬"

"O.o''... er... a gente estava brincando não é mesmo Jasdero? ^^''"

"Não o.o.... a gente ia mesmo roubar aquela loja ali na esquina e depois....." ----- "**Idiota esqueça tudo isso!!!!!!**" ----- "Er.... como quiser Devit... ^^'''''"

"Ótimo.... vamos pra casa" diz Allen abrindo a arca

Ao voltar para casa eles encontraram a sala escura e totalmente vazia..... ao acender a luz Allen e os gêmeos dão de cara com Rhode que estava sentada na poltrona com olheirars de quem ficou acordada a noite toda esperando alguém (XDDDD quenem akeles pais q esperam o filho de madrugada sauhsauhsauhsauhsauhshuah)

"Allen, **onde você estava????**"

"O.o........ er.... olá Rhode ^^''"

"**Como assim ''olá Rhode''??? Eu procurei ser rápida na missão para poder voltar logo e ficar com você e quando volto o que eu encontro???**"

"Uuhhhh! Eu sei eu sei!!!!!"

"**Então diga Jasdero....**"

"Nada!! Você não encontrou nada não é??? Eu acertei? Acertei?? Acertei??? Hein? Hein?? Hein????"

"**Sim você acertou ¬¬........**"

"Jasdero............ não piore as coisas seu inútil ò.o.........." Allen murmurava com a boca fechada "Dev....... diga alguma coisa por favor T.T"

"Deixa comigo Allen!!!!! Rhode ¬¬ ele não abandonou você.... ele só trocou você por nós para ficar conosco na prisão ^^"

"**O.o!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"O.O!!!!! Por favor não piore as coisas também!!!!!!!!"

"**Allen você preferiu ficar com eles numa prisão???????**"

"Não é isso Rhode T.T É que...... bem....."

"Não precisa ficar com medo não Allen ^^ ela só fica assim porque acha que você está com aquela exorcista com quem ela nos mandou lutar antes!! Hihi!!"

Rhode ao ouvir isso passou da pele cinza de Noah para a pele vermelha de uma menina envergonhada por ter seus segredos desvendados por 2 idiotas bem em frente a pesoa que ela mais ama...... bem pessoal eu não me atrevo a contar o que houve com Jas&Dev..... nem mesmos Allen se atreveu a ver..... quando ele viu ela esfaqueando Jasdero na garganta ele fechou os olhos com as mão e se escondeu atrás das mesa (XD) mas depois de alguns minutos de terror e gritaria Allen viu muuuuito sangue e viu apenas dois corpos atras da cortina... e uma menina toda suja de sangue sorrindo para ele.......

"Ei Allen....."

"O.O!!! Er.... sim Rhode diga o que houve qual o problema...?"

"Vamos montar uma banda ^^"

"Uma o que?????"

"Enquanto estava na minha missão eu vi um grupo de pessoas com alguns instrumentos tocando algumas músicas, então eu decidi que iria fazer uma banda com você ^^ isso iria ''distrair'' os outros Noahs não acha?? "

"Nem pensar Rhode!! Não podemos fazer uma banda com os membros da família!! E outra, acha mesmo que podemos fazer algum som legal??? E você acha também que a galera concordaria???"

No dia seguinte

"Tudo bem............. eu não sei como Rhode mas você consegue......"

" ^^ "

Na sala principal estavam Tyki Mikk, Rhode, Jasdero, Devit, Allen e Skin...... odos estavm com cara de medo..... talvez pela pressão que Rhode deu em todos para concordarem com a idéia... talvez pelo fato de os gêmeos estarem todos engessados e até mesmo em fase terminal se não fosse os poderes de Noah... mas tudo bem (XD)

"Bem ^^ então está decidido, vamos formar uma banda!!!! Só falta o nome e os instrumentos de cada um ^^"

"Er.... eu acho melhor ficar no piano ^^'''''" dizia Allen

"É.... boa idéia garoto...... eu só sei tocar gaita......... então é o meu instrumento aqui......"

"Tyki!!!! Por que é que você não toca algo melhor????"

"Eu sei lá ¬¬ não tô afim de aprender mais nada..... acho gaita ótimo e pronto"

"Hunf...... certo......"

"Hmmm!!!!! Humhmmmmmmm!!!!!!" gritava Devit dentro do gesso (tradução: A guitarra é minha!!!! Se alguém tocar nela vai morrer!!!!)

"HHhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!! Hmhmhmhmhmhm ;]!! Hihi!!" (tradução: E eu vou na bateria!!!! Ninguém toca melhor que o Jas aqui ;]!! Hihi!!)

"Er........ e eu...?"

Todos olham para Skin que estava com um pirulito na boca....... eles pensam po uns instantes e.........

"**UM TRIÂNGULO???? pOR QUE É QUE SKIN BOLIC TOCARIA UM MALDITO TRIÂNGULO????????**"

"¬¬ Será esse e pronto" diziam todos em coro

"T.T..... tá bem......"

"Mas e você Rhode?? O que vai fazer???"

"Eu vou ser a vocalista uai ^^"

"Ei!!!! Por que é que você é a vocalista???"

"Por que **eu** tive a idéia da banda Tyki ¬¬"

"Hunf.... tanto faz.... mas e o nome? Qual será?"

"**Rhode Kamelot e banda!!!! ^^**"

"....................................."

"Não...?"

"Não......" diziam todos os outros

"Hunf...... falem algum melhor então ¬¬"

"Aaaahhh!!! Deicha a gente falar deicha a gente falar!!!!" Jas&Dev estavam tão empolgados que até tiraram o gesso da cara

"..................."

"Não é nada parecido com o que voc\~es estão pensando ¬¬ Não é Dev??"

"Pode ter certeza Jas!!!!"

"Certo.......... podem falar......." diziam os outros cautelosos

"**Os pinguços delinqüentes!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"..."

":)"

"..."

":)"

"..."

"Não né?"

"Não"

"É, deixa para lá......"

"É melhor mesmo....."

"Skin tem uma idéia ^^"

"Desista Skin não vamos ouvir a sua idéia -.-"

"Por que não Tyki????"

"Já fizemos a burrada de ouvir a do Jasdevi ¬¬ não cairemos nessa de novo...."

"Mas essa é boa!"

"Eu tenho uma boa ;]" diz Tyki "**Os Ás de copas!!!!!!**"

"O.o!!! Isso me lembra jogo!!! Eu não quero mais saber de baralho!!!!!"

"¬¬ você está exagerando garoto"

"Se o Allen não gostou então eu não gostei também!! u.u"

"Rhode!!!!!!"

"É isso aí Tyki!!!! Seu nome nem é melhor que o nosso!!!" gritavam os gêmeos

"Skin tem um nome legal!!!!"

"Mais tarde Skin mais tarde...... ^^''..... eu tenhu um bom, se cha..." ----- "**Eu adorei!!!!!!!**" ----- "Rhode, você tem que esperar eu falar o nome antes de dar sua opinião ^^''"

"Desculpa Allen ^^'' pode falar"

"Que tal, **Os justiceiros!!!!!**"

"Adoreeeeei!!!"

"Não ¬¬" dizia o resto

"Por que não??"

"Somos os vilões do anime lembra?"

"^^'' desculpe"

"Skin!!!Skin sabe!!!!"

"Agora não Skin!!!!"

"**Os justiceiros!!!!**"

"**Rhode Kamelot e banda!!!!**"

"**Ás de copas!!!!!**"

"**Os pinguços delinqüentes!!!!!!!**"

"**CALEM-SE!!!!!!! SKIN BOLIC VAI FALAR ENTÃO ESCUTEM O QUE ELE TEM A DIZER!!!!! SENÃO SKIN MATARÁ TODS OS PRESENTES!!!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!**"

"Er...... pode falar Skin-kun......." diziam todos atrás da porta com medo

"Que tal...... ''J. S.T.A.R.''?

"?????????? ''J. S.T.A.R.''?????

"Sim..... Skin pensou...... em sorvete....... e em estrelas..... e estrela em inglês é star.... e ''star'' são as iniciais de nossos nomes.....e contando com Jasdevi..... eu acrescentei um J. …... formando J. S.T.A.R. …....... Jasevi..... Skin.... Tyki.... Allen..... e Rhode... ^^ 5" dizia Skin apontando para a mão esquerda aberta

"O.o......... Você....... nã é tão burro como eu pensei Skin......" diz Tyki

"Detesto admitir mas o nome dele é beeem melhor que o nosso........" dizia os gêmeos

"Eu sabia que Skin iria nos surpreender algum dia ^^" dizia Allen com um sorriso

"Concordo com todos......"

"^^³³"

Bem....... podemos dizer que a banda foi para frente até...... porém tudo começou a ficar irritante quando Skin começou a cantar Candy Shop (mesma letra..... diferente sentido XDDD sorry 50 cent sausahusauh)

"I take you to the candy shop

I'll let you buy me a lollipop"

"Já chega!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skin você não serve para cantar!!!! Deixa eu que esse é **meu** papel!!"

"Ok Rhode......"

A menina Noah se vira para Allen e com uma cara de brava começa a cantar

"Hey hey You you

I don't like your best friend

No way no way

I think you just need me!"

"Isso não vai dar certo T.T" dizia Allen para Tyki

"Concordo......."

E enquanto todos tocavam suas músicas o Conde ainda não conseguia entender o porque de ninguém ir até ele quando ele chamava..... apenas Lulubell estava fazendo alguma missão...... e ele abaixa a cabeça triste perguntando se todos tinham se esquecido dele..... XDDDDD

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Galera eu sei q n tinha nd a v com a fic em si mas eu precisava msm desestressa e escreve um cap alternativo suhsuhsauhsauhsauhhusauhsa já vo escreve um agora q vai voltar a linha da historia ta bem?? Mas para os q gostaram n c preocupem!!!! J. S.T.A.R. ainda voltará com mto mais sucessos!!!!!! XDDD enquanto esperam pq n desestressam vcs tbm e escrevem alguma review para mim hein?? já to sentindo falta dos comentarios ^^ fui!!!!


	21. Preparação

Bem galerinha como prometido eu to aki já em seguida postando mais esse pa n passa em branco neh ^^ pessoal houve um erro na hora em q eu upei o cap anterior no site.... o site tiro tdos os pontos q separam as iniciais dos nomes dos nossos amiguinhos Noahs..... ao inves de J. S.T.A.R. Acabou ficando J STAR ....... mas eu tenho certeza que vcs entenderam msm assim neh ^^ so to avisando por educaçao msm XD bem, d volta a fic!!!!

|~.~|

Bem, a turminha tocou vários hits que o autor da fic plagiou (XDDDD) e ficaram assim a semana toda.....até que o Conde não aguentou mais o barulho e escondeu os instrumentos da turminha por um tempo (XDD) e disse que era para todos voltarem para suas missões...... Allen conseguia pegar uma ou duas inocências e para a sua sorte nenhum exorcista aparecia por lá a tempo de vê-lo sair com a inocência em mãos...... contando com aquela que Allen pegou na sua luta contra Kanda, as inocências em poder do Conde somam 23...... 24 com a de Allen..... se contar que existem no total 94 inocências no mundo todo (9 destruídas do general Yegar e outras 6 destruídas dos exorcistas que Tyki Mikk matou......), 23 é muito.... isso equivale a quase 25% das inocências.... (sim eu mesmo fiz a conta de cabeça ;]) o que é muito desesperador.... a sorte é que o Conde estava cumprindo com o trato de não matar nenhum exorcista ou invadir a Ordem Negra outra vez..... Allen sabia o quanto o Conde era malígno... ele queria ver com seus olhos..... ver Allen destruir as inocêcias com suas próprias mãos..... e se tornar um subjulgado.... para que o Conde possa matá-lo e prevenir que o 14º volte e o destrua.........

"Allen-kun..... poderia vir até aqui? Quero falar com você..."

"Sim.... claro......"

"Allen-kun, a guerra na Europa acabou..... e como eu imaginei, nós saímos vitoriosos......"

"Hum.... isso é muito bom...."

"Muito bom mesmo =3 agora eu poderei fazer muitos akumas ^^ quenem eu fiz ontem......"

"Fico contente em vê-lo feliz........"

"Hehehe....... eu imagino como................ mas Allen-kun... o que mais me intrigou foi aquele seu akuma acompanhante....."

"O que houve?"

"Ele matou muitas pessoas.... como você mesmo disse ele é um ''prodígio'' na arte de sobreviver..... mas o que me intriga é que ele matou muita gente do **meu** exército..... ele era o único akuma no campo de batalha.... eu só o pus lá a seu pedido.... para que ele evoluísse mais rápido..... mas me diga.... por que que ele escolheu matar apenas soldados das nossas tropas....e não das tropas inimigas....?"

"He..... ele era um akuma level 1 Conde..... não acho que ele distinguiria qualquer humano como ''aliado'' ou ''inimigo''............"

"Ho........... mas ele podia falar e demonstrar consciência própria não é...?"

"As coisas mudam na guerra Conde.... o senhor sabe disso melhor que ninguém....... mas me diga... onde ele está......"

"Ele está aqui... eu vou chamá-lo................ você.... pode entrar aqui agora..."

O akuma entrou na sala onde o Conde e Allen estavam conversando..... Allen deu um pulo da cadeira ao vê-lo naquela forma.....

"Não acredito!!! Co-como você conseguiu evoluir tanto???"

"^^ Fico feliz em vê-lo de novo mestre Noah....." dizia o akuma para disfarçar sob a presença do Conde

"Bem Allen-kun.... você o fez evoluir..... e ele está bem forte...... eu gostaria de testar a força dele agora......."

"''Testar''?"

"Sim sim =3 eu adoraria vê-lo lutar na Ordem Negra.... não se incomodaria de mandá-lo para lá não é? Ele não precisa matar os exorcistas ou roubar suas inocências ainda.... é só para destruir algumas coisas..... e para lembrá-los de que eu posso destruí-los a qualquer momento....."

O Conde agora olhava atentamente para Allen.... esperando seu próximo movimento como se os 2 fossem inimigos, oponentes em uma mesa de xadrez...... Allen se acalma, respira fundo, e faz seu movimento

"Claro.... por que não Conde do Milênio...? Eu já estava pensando nisso mesmo..... mas deixe tudo por **minha** conta.... não quero que o senhor se incomode com nada..... lhe darei a diversão que procura ^^......."

O Conde agora estava um pouco espantado..... não muito pois já esperava por essa.... mas mesmo assim é de se espantar qualquer um....

"Ótimo..... então quando estiver pronto é só atacar akuma-kun ^^"

"Sim senhor......."

Allen e seu aliado saem da sala e deixam o Conde olhando para uma parede.... ele estava pensando em algo mas isso não interessava para Allen agora. Ele tinha que ver uma pessoa

"Deixe-me ver se entendi.... você **não** quer mais esta aparência...."

"Não quero Allen -.- é um saco ficar disfarçado desse cara..... ele parece um.... sei lá.... nerd do departamento de química ¬¬"

"É por quê ele **é** um nerd do departamento de química meu amigo ^^ mas por falar nisso...... a Ordem não suspeita do sumiço dele não...?"

"Não.... forjei uma carta com a letra dele para parecer que fugi para tirar férias ^^ então ninguém desconfia de nada"

"Entendo............ ele..... também era um grande amigo meu..........."

".................................... A culpa não é minha dele ter sido um fraco e ter me chamado... quem acabou saindo no prejuízo fui eu ¬¬"

"Sim você tem razão...... ele já conhecia o dia-a-dia da Ordem Negra e da nossa batalha contra o Conde e os akumas..... se ele acreditou no Conde mesmo assim..... eu não posso fazer nada a não ser lamentar sua morte e rezar por sua alma todas as noites....."

"......."

"Vamos..... ela está lá"

"Certo"

Allen e o akuma foram até o canto onde Lulubell estava lendo um livro e Allen iniciou uma conversa com a Noah da luxúria

"Er..... olá Lulubell ^^ como vai você?"

"..... se procura por Rhode ela ainda está na cama ¬¬"

"Não não ^^ eu procuro por você mesma ^^"

O rosto de Lulubell demonstrou certa timidez por um segundo mas ela já voltou a sua expressão fria de sempre

"E o que deseja Moyashi?"

"Bem... Lulubel... você tem o poder de se transformar em qualquer coisa que queira não?"

"Sim"

"Você também pode transformar qualquer outra coisa que você queira em algo diferente?"

"Hum.... apenas aqueles que possuem um pedaço de minha pele consigo.... eu geramente dou um pedaço de minha pele para algum akuma de confiança carregar.... eu o transformo em algo que ninguém perceba e crio alguma estratégia com isso...... por quê?"

"Sabe o que é ^^'' meu amigo detesta o visual do cara que o chamou de volta...... e ele adoraria ser ''ele mesmo'' outra vez ^^''''''' será que você poderia dar uma ''mãozinha'' pra ele? Hahahahaha entendeu? ^^ Digo... mão... pele... para ele.... ^^''"

"Sim.... eu entendi ¬¬......"

"Ótimo ^^ poderia ajudá-lo?"

"Eu deveria **matá-lo** isso sim..... para eu me vingar de você por ter matado o único akuma útil que eu tive na vida ¬¬"

"Por favor me perdoe....... mas é que o caso é urgente..... eu faço o que você quiser..... faço até as unhas de seu pé!!! Mas deixe ele em sua forma normal por favor....."

"Não"

"Po-por favor Noah-sama!! Apenas a senhora pode me ajudar T.T"

"Eu disse não ¬¬"

"Vamos Lulu.... nem por um sorriso meu ^^'''''''' eu ficaria muito grato se você me ajudasse" dizia Allen dando aquele sorriso que ele só dava para amigos muito íntimos

Imaginem o que quiserem, mas a expressão que Lulubell viu a fez se sentir com uma sensação jamais sentida por ela........ e ela retribuiu este sorriso com uma cara que eu diria que seria um meio termo entre um sorriso e um espanto.......

"........ gosto das unhas dos pés bem feitas e dos meus pés bem relaxados..... não só fará as unhas deles como massageará eles todos os dias até que eu o mande parar..... e se tocar neles com as mão mesmo que um **pouco** sujas eu arranco a sua cabeça. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim sim!!!! Você foi clara como cristal Lulu ^^"

"E não me chame de Lulu, eu não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar assim"

"Er..... sim...... Lulubell......^^"

Lulubell com seu poder transforma o akuma em sua forma humana anterior a sua morte, ele ao se ver no espelho fica alegre e começa a agradecer os dois Noahs

"Muito obrigado meus senhores!! Muito obrigado!!!!"

"^^"

"Hunf..... não foi nada, agora saiam... quero continuar lendo meu livro. Se por acaso quiser voltar a forma da pessoa que o transformou em akuma basta visualizá-lo e canalizar suas forças para se transformar nele..... meu trabalho já está terminado, saiam por favor"

"Sim" diziam os dois já indo embora

Porém atrás da porta estava Rhode que espionava tudo..... ela olhava a cara de Lulubell e começou a desconfiar de algo.... ela não sabia porque mas se sentia ameaçada.......

"Aquela expressão......... nããããããããããão -.- Lulu?? Impossível XD!! Bem, eu vou me trocar e ir ver o meu Allen ^^"

A menina entra em seu quarto ecomeça a se trocar toda animada, enquanto isso no canto da casa Allen passava as últimas instruções para seu aliado.......

"Você entendeu...? Pegue aquilo com ela..... e entregue esta carta para a pessoa destinada......"

"Hohoho!! Rhode-sama não vai gostar nada disso Allen XDD"

"É só ela **não** saber ¬¬ se você não contar nada acontecerá, agora que já tem tudo organizado, vamos as preparações finais......"

"Allen...... você acha que ela me aceitará mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz....? Mesmo eu sendo um akuma agora...?"

"Eu tenho certeza que sim! Você não é um akuma porque quis mas sim por pura coincidência..... agora venha comigo.... quero que leve 2 akumas level 4 com você...... eles podem tentar fazer algo contra você......"

"Eu já estou bem avançado ¬¬ não preciso de ajuda como uma criancinha"

"Você é forte realmente, mas os números não serão favoráveis para você meu amigo...... leve eles e vá......"

"Entendido.........."

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

galerinha esse aki eh tpw um prologo da vdd açao q acontecera agora......proximo cap n percam!!!!! A invasao do akuma misterioso e muitas revelaçoes acontecerao para vcs se divertirem!! Se já sabem qm eh o akuma por favor digam q eu qro ver c vcs são bons msm XDDD ateh amanha galerinha!!! fui!!!!!


	22. Invasão

Maravilha pessoal!!! Agora sim podemos começar uma parte boa mesmo da fic!!! A bomba vai estora e mta coisa sera desvendada aki ^^ mas vamo la neh XDDDD divirtam-se

|~.~|

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **AKUMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**"

"O.o!!!! Onde??????"

"**VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ É O AKUMA!!!!! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!!!!!!!**"

"Ô.Ô!!!!!!!! O quê???????? E-eu????????"

Neste meio tempo Rinali aparece em cima da torre e caindo em direção ao suposto akuma ativou sua inocência pronta para atacá-lo

"Ri-Rinali-san!!!!!!!!! Por favor pare!!! Sou eu!!!!!!!!!"

A menina quase decapitou o homem que estava sentado no chão com as mãos na cabeça tremendo quenem um bebê

"Johny???? Mas o que??? Você tinha dado o alerta de akuma aqui!!!!"

"**MAS É VERDADE RINALI-CHAN!!!! EU CONSIGO VER!!! É SANGUE DE AKUMA QUE CORRE EM SUAS VEIAS!!!**"

"Sei sei -.- vamos entrando Johny, não ligue para ele ^^"

"Muito obrigado Rinali-san ^^!!!! Vamos pessoal, rápido antes que o portão se feche!!"

"Certo!!"

"Finders? Eles estavam com você Johny?"

"Sim sim ^^ eles me encontraram e me trouxeram meio que a força para a central ^^'''''"

"Hahahaha! ^^ Também...... você disse que ia ver sua mãe e não volta =p achou mesmo que poderia folgar do trabalho é?"

"Bem que eu tentei hahahaha ^^'''"

Rinali, Johny e os finders entram na central.... lá como sempre estava lotado de gente, a maioria cientistas e finders. Lavi estava conversando com Krory no refeitório, eles estavam animado, Kanda devia estar em alguma missão pois não estava presente.... Chaoji estava treinando sua inocência com o general Tiedoll e assim por diante

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Aí está você seu cretino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aiaiaiaiaiai!!!!!! Su-superviror!!!!! Não puxe minha orelha assim!!!! T.T"

"Eu estou esperando seu retorno a 2 semanas!!!! Onde é que você estava hein???"

"Er...... longa história ^^''"

"Sei sei ¬¬ de volta ao trabalho!!!!!!!"

"Sim..... T.T"

O dia na central estava corrido como de costume..... entretanto um clima de pânico estava no ar...... 25% de todas as inocências do mundo estavam sob a posse do Conde do Milênio...... todos estavam com medo de perderem a vida e o mundo também..... enquanto todos faziam suas preces pessoais, Rinali estava em seu quarto olhando para o chão....

Flashback

"**Eu o amo..... ele também me ama.....**"

-----------

"Se isso for verdade..... então quer dizer que Allen-kun está............"

"**Sim! Ele está comigo... morando com o Conde... afinal ele foi o único que foi ajudá-lo de verdade......ele está com a sua ****verdadeira** **família!!! Ele está com seus ****verdadeiros** **amigos!!! Ele está... ele está....... comigo........ e eu ****não vou** **PERDÊ-LO!!!!!!!!!!**"

Fim do Flashback

"Allen-kun............. por quê?"

"Rinali...... não vai adiantar você ficar no seu quarto todos os dias pensando nele....." diz Lavi que tinha acabado de entrar "Ele não irá voltar para nós......"

"Lavi, o que é que você quer aqui? Você não estava conversando com o Krory?"

"Kuro-chan já está ''encaminhado'' ;]....... eu estou mesmo é preocupado com você....... anime-se por favor...."

"Não dá para se animar Lavi..... sabendo que o Allen-kun está vivendo com o Conde..... com os Noahs...... com ela!!"

"''Ela''? Ah...... sei...... você me contou a história...... se eu estivesse lá antes.... eu poderia ter ajudado mais......"

"Não se culpe Lavi..... você me salvou do poder daqueles dois Noahs..... mas o que eu não entendo é **como** eles ainda estão vivos........"

"Eu entendo....... também não consigo entender mesmo...... mas deixe isso para lá....... temos uma missão para realizarmos ^^"

"Entendido......"

"Ri-Rinali..... não fique assim.... desse jeito você nunca arranjará um...." ----- "¬¬" ----- "O.o...... um.....um..... navio ^^'' um navio para a missão! Agora vamos sim?"

"Ok ^^"

Lavi e Rinali foram até Komui que os passou as informações da missão, parecia ser uma inocência........ então lá partiram os dois para a jornada. Krory e Miranda tinham ido para outra missão e a central ainda estava oculpada em seus trabalhos...........

"Johny!!!!!!!! Onde é que você vai agora????"

"Não se preocupe Reever-san ^^'' vou ao banheiro"

"Hunf ¬¬ não confio em você!! Será que alguém poderia ir com ele para garantir que ele volte??"

"Er..... não estamos fazendo nada senhor" disse um finder que estava sentando no chão "...eu e meu parceiro podemos ir lá"

"Ótimo!!!! Vão lá!! E não o deixem escapar!!"

"Certo!"

Ao chegar no banheiro Johny viu que os finders não saiam do seu pé, ele olhou em volta e viu que só tinha eles mesmos.... Johny até poderia fugir para curtir a matação de trabalho... se ele fosse mesmo real......

"Vocês dois....... o que têm de bom para mim...?"

"Ninguém presente mestre....... pelo jeito todos os exorcistas estão fora em missões......"

"He...... o plano de Allen deu certo então....... ele disse que usaria algumas inocências para atrair os exorcistas....... bem...... podem começar com o show...... mas **não matem** ninguém....."

"Sim senhor"

--------------------------

"Estranho.... a inocência não estava lá..... parece que Komui errou......"

"Meu irmão não erra tanto assim.... o que será que aconteceu Lavi?"

"Eu não sei... mas vamos nos apressar, já está de noite e eu já estou vendo a central ^^ quero tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente e relaxar ^^"

"La-Lavi!!!!!!!"

"O-o que foi Rinali?????"

"A central!!!!!!!!! Ela está pegando fogo!!!!!!!!!!"

"Como??????????"

Rinali e Lavi correm em direção ao prédio da Ordem Negra, ele estava parcialmente destruído e pegando fogo...... algo estava acontecendo

"O que aconteceu aqui????????"

"**RI-RINALI!!!!! EU TINHA LHE AVISADO!!!!! ELE ERA UM AKUMA!!!!! ELE ESTÁ ATACANDO AS INSTALAÇÕES DA CENTRAL!!!!!! POR FAVOR NOS AJUDE!!!!!!!!**"

"E-entendido!!!!!!!"

Lavi e Rinali com suas inocências ativadas correm em meio aos destroços e para o espanto dos dois eles viram que todos estavam feridos, porém vivos..... nenhuma morte.......

"Mas o que........ Reever!!!! O que houve aqui????"

"São..... akumas Lavi....... level......4.... dois deles......."

"Como é que é????" gritava Rinali

"Eles pegaram o Johny..........eles....eles.....ah....." Reever desmaia por causa dos ferimentos

"Essa não...... temos que encontrá-los!!!!!!"

"Venha Rinali!!! Vamos para a direita juntos!!! São dois akumas level 4...... não podemos nos separar!"

"Entendido!! Vamos!!!"

Quartel-General, subsolo

"Olá Hevlaska....... a quanto tempo...."

"Vo.....você...!!!! Mas como é possível....?"

"Eu.... estou tão ruim assim.....?"

"........... Vejo que se tornou um akuma..... porém não por vontade própria........ eu sinto muito meu filho....."

"Não.... está tudo bem..... pelo menos eu tenho poder e posso fazer o que quiser com ele ¬¬ diferente da minha antiga ''companheira'' …..

"Você...... ainda está com sequelas emocionais por causa daquele acontecimento na China....?"

"Não não...... eu..... mereci aquilo....... afinal eu falhei......."

"E é por isso que você está aqui...?"

"Sim....... também...... quero que ela me dê uma segunda chance!!"

"Eu entendo.......... mas para isso você teria que sacrificar seu....." ----- "Não me importo! Eu farei!!"

"Se você insiste................eu tentarei...... mas me diaga.... como ele está?"

"Está como sempre..... e ainda está do nosso lado"

"''nosso'' lado?"

"Sim..... também estou do lado de vocês..... mesmo sendo um akuma........."

"Entendo......... mas ela irá machucar você..... você está preparado mesmo assim?"

"Ela me perdoará...... eu tenho certeza disso!! Meu corpo pode ser de um akuma.... mas minha alma não!!!!"

"Bem.... se é assim que quer...... assim será.... aqui está......."

Uma inocência sai da boca de Hevlaska e vai em direção ao akuma....... ele a toca e a tortura começa......... a inocência é a fraqueza de um akuma...... quer ele queira quer não..... por melhor que sejam suas intenções...... Chomesuke que sirva como exemplo...... então todos nós já sabemos o resultado: o akuma sofria de dor pelo contado direto com a inocência.....

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Pare por favor!!!!! Você morrerá novamente!!!!!" Hevlaska gritava para o akuma....

"Eu..... não morrerei....... eu.... eu vou......**sobreviver!!!!!!!!!!**" o akuma arranca seu próprio braço e assim a inocência se funde a ele novamente..... desta vez mais evoluída do que da outra vez........

"Eu não posso acreditar..... uma inocência....... que tem um akuma como usuário....."

"Akuma não...... uma alma humana......" dizia ele

Os dois estavam tão concentrados na situação que nem repararam que os dois akumas level 4 estavm lutando incessantemente com os exorcistas

"Hev!!!! Você está bem!!!???"

"La-Lavi!!!! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui???"

"Voltamos da missão mais cedo!!!! Não sabíamos que a Central estaria nesta situação!!!! Hi-Ban!!!!!!!!"

"Fique longe dela akuma!!!!!!!! Hev não o deixe atacá-la!!!!" Rinali gritava e tentava ir até onde Hevlaska estava mas o akuma level 4 não era fácil de se lidar

"Rinali!!!!! Vamos combinar as forças!!!!"

"Entendido!!!!!"

"Hi-Ban!!!!!!!"

"Enbu: Kirikaze!!!!!!!"

A serpente de fogo começa a se unir com o grande redemoinho no que parecia ser uma dança teatral, com o poder do vendo a serpente começa a crescer de tamanho e ficar com um fogo muito mais intenso

"Combo-Attack!!!!!!!!!!" gritam os dois juntos " Grande Hidra Flamejante!!!!!!!"

A serpente tinha ganhado mais quatro cabeças e estava colossal para dizer o mínimo.... ela foi com tudo em direção aos akumas level 4..... a explosão foi incrível, o barulho então nem se comenta....... porém um deles tinha sobrevivido

"Senhor!!! Eles destruíram um de nós!!!"

"Como???? Pfff!!! Eu sabia que eles eram forte mas não pensei que tinham evoluído tanto assim..... continue segunrando eles!!"

"Sim!!!"

"Rinali!!! Lavi!!!!! O que diabos aconteceu aqui???"

"Kuro-chan????/ Miranda???? Vocês estão aqui!!!!"

"Vimos a hidra flamejante de vocês e localizamos onde vocês estavam..... nos conte esta história mais tarde...... vamos acabar com esse aqui antes!!"

"Certo!!!!"

"Acho melhor recuare exorcistas......" disse o akuma

"Johny?????? O que está fazendo ao lado do akuma level 4???? Você está correndo pe....." Rinali então percebeu o que a grande estátua tinha dito..... ela com um olhar aterrorizado cai no chão (chorando como sempre ¬¬³³³) e começa a gritar "Johny!!!!!! Por quê????? Por que você fez uma loucura dessas???? Conversar com o Conde???? Você sabe que é mentira a promessa de reviver a pessoa!!! Por que mesmo assim você tentou????"

"Este imbecil achou que poderia me trazer de volta ¬¬ a culpa não é minha mas sim deste nerd!!!!!"

"Então é você Tapp???????? Tapp é você mesmo????"

"Tapp???? Tá falando daquele gordo imbecil do departamento de ciências??? Não sou eu não ¬¬"

"Mas então..." diz Lavi "Se não é o Tapp..... quem mais poderia ser...? A quem mais Johny poderia querer chorar o bastante para se iludir com o Conde??"

Foi então que Rinali entra em estado de choque...... sim...... tinha mais alguém......... tinha mais uma pessoa...... que Johny se importava.......... ela ia dizer o seu nome mas acabou chorando muito (….) ela estava apavorada demais.... ela se levanta e sai correndo com medo

"RINALI!!!!!!!!!!! Seu..... quem é você?????????"

"Quando ela parar de chorar elá dirá tudo a vocês............ eu já consegui o que eu queria aqui...." diz o akuma mostrando seu novo braço direito

"Isso é........!!!!! Hevlaska!!!!!!!!"

"..........................."

"Sim, uma inocência.... a **minha** inocência.... agora, se dão licensa..... tenho que retornar para Edo"

"Espere...... leve isso com você...... é para Allen....."

"Hevlaska!!!!!!! O que está fazendo!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Lavi

"Aquela inocência!!!!!! Ela está dando para o akuma????" Krory tentou impedir mas o akuma level 4 estava na frente

"Cross Marian deixou isto para Allen caso ele precisasse....... é o seu presente para seu discípulo.... entregue a ele por favor..."

"Certo........ level 4!! Pegue esta inocência!!"

"Sim senhor!!"

"Esta arma!!!! É a arma do general Cross!! Judgement!!!!!! Hev no que é que você está pensando?????"

"Confiem em mim...... eu sei o que estou fazendo....." dizia Hevlaska que agora se virava para o akuma "......por favor, leve isso para Allen.... isso o protegerá mais....."

"Obrigado Hev..... vamos!"

"S-sim senhor...." o akuma level 4 estava sentindo as dores da inocência

"Seu maldito..... sairá assim sem mostrar seu rosto???? Se esconderá sob a máscara de um amigo????"

"Se quer mesmo ver meu verdadeiro rosto aqui está Lavi.........." o akuma mentaliza seu próprio rosto graças aos poderes que Lulubell deu para ele

"Vo......você!!!!!!!! Não pode ser!!!!!!!!! Como????????"

"Isso não importa..... o que importa é que eu peço para que você confie em mim..... eu sei o que estou fazendo....." e ao dizer isto os 2 akumas desaparecem com o vento..........

Os exorcistas ficam ao relento cada um com suas meditações pessoais...... ele estava de volta, não se sabe como nem porque.... mas estava........

-------------------------

"A pequena invasão foi um sucesso........."

"Ho..... como pode me afirma isso com tanta certeza Allen-kun...?"

"Ele está de volta...... ele passou pela minha arca...... por isso sei que ele bagunçou bastante o palco para você.........."

"Hehehehe........ entendo........... bem, então trága-o até aqui...... quero que ele me conte com detalhes o que aconteceu lá ^^"

"Entendido..........."

Allen com seu poder abre a arca de Noah e dentro dela sai um homem.... um akuma..... um exorcista. Ele tinha seus cabelos curtos e castanhos sempre arrumados, quenem nos velhos tempos.....

"Akuma level 3, Suman Dark..... se apresentando"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

O.O!!!!!!! Caramba!!!!!!!!!! Suman Dark!!!!!!! Essa eh a indentidade do akuma????????? Exatamente galerinha, Suman Dark esta d volta ao DGM graças a minha fic ^^ os motivos eu explicarei no final do prox cap para vcs, espero q concordem comigo em alguns aspectos ^^ bem.... por hj eh so pessoal espero q tenham curtido!! ateh amanha e por favor comentem!!! Fui!!!!!!


	23. Suman Dark

Ola pessoal to aki mais uma vez pa escreve mais um cap dessa fic mlk minha XDDDD Espero d vdd q estejam curtindo viu? A opiniao d tdos vcs eh mto importante pra mim e pro rumo q essa fic toma ^^ por isso comentem e deixem seu recado, conselho, xingo ou maldiçao n importa, mas deixe algum reviewzinho pra mim ^^

|~.~|

Flashback

"Eu..... eu não consegui salvá-lo Tapp....... eu....eu.... eu sou um verdadeiro **inútil!!!!!!!!!**"

Johny estava em seu quarto.... estava de noite e estava chovendo.... provavelmente os céus choravam também pela perda do cientista que morreu devido aquela horrível invasão.......... ele chorava muito.... chegava a soluçar..... ele queria fazer tudo para poder trazer o amigo de volta..... mas nada adiantaria.... ele estava morto...........

"Boa Noite...... ^^"

Johny paralizou com o medo que estava sentindo.... ele sabia quem estava atrás dele.....

"Co-Conde do milênio!!!!! O que é que você faz aqui!!??"

"Eu vim acabar com sua dor =3"

"**COMO VOCÊ OUSA????? POR CULPA SUA MEU MELHOR AMIGO ESTÁ MORTO!!!!!!!**" Johny corria em direção ao Conde..... ele queria matá-lo... ele nem estava ligando que na verdade ele não iria sequer tocar o Conde..... mas não importava, Tapp estava morto e alguém tinha que pagar

"Ora, seu amiguinho não está morto ^^ olha ele aqui do meu lado"

Johny na hora cessou o ''ataque''..... era ele mesmo, Tapp..... ele estava ao lado do Conde......

"Tapp...... Tapp é você!!!!!!!!!"

"Não não Johny-kun =3..... ele é um **akuma** agora..... e a culpa é toda sua..... se você não tivesse contribuído para a criação do level 4 talvez Tapp não estivesse aqui ao meu lado mas sim aí ao seu lado......... Tapp está muito magoado com você Johny-kun... e agora ele quer **vingança**......"

Johny não chorou, as lágrimas já tinham secado........ ele estava perplexo, pasmo, em estado de choque..... o Conde tinha razão.... ele contribuiu, e muito, para a formação do primeiro level 4.......

"Você..... vai mandar meu melhor amigo me matar....? É isso....? Se for isso.... então me responda.... quem foi que chamou sua alma de volta......"

"Foi a irmã dele ^^ ela o chamou..... isso só aumenta sua culpa Johny-kun =/ você é responsável pela morte da irmã dele também"

"Nã-não é verdade!!!! Foi VOCÊ quem a matou!!!!!!!"

"Eu só fiz o meu trabalho Johny-kun =3..... mas eu só pude matá-la porque ela chorava pela morte do irmão, e o seu irmão só morreu por sua causa..... por isso..... você receberá sua punição......"

Johny estava tão pasmo com a notícia que mal conseguia ficar em pé..... ele estragou tudo...tudo.....

"Mas nós estamos sendo generosos hoje ^^³³³ ao invés de morrer, você poderá viver com Tapp para sempre"

"....................... ve-verdade.........?"

"Claaaaaaro ^^ basta você tornar-se um akuma...... sua alma e a de Tapp sempre estarão juntas, uma ao lado da outra......."

"Akuma........akuma........Tapp me perdoaria se fosse assim......?"

"Claro...... ^^ basta você chamar alguém... qualquer pessoa que você seja muito ligado.... e que já tenha morrido......"

"Uma.... pessoa.... uma.... pessoa...... qualquer uma...?"

"Sim ^^"

"Até mesmo.... um exorcista....?"

"Ho............. estamos tendo um caso peculiar aqui.... claro que sim Johny-kun ^^ qualquer um......"

"Sim.... tem uma pessoa..... um amigo....... Suman....."

"^^ Você já sabe o que fazer........"

"Suman..... Suman..... Suman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Um raio cai sobre o esqueleto negro e este começa a se mexer................

Fim do Flashback

--------------------------------

"Hohohohohoho!!!! Nossa!!!! Você matou tantas pessoas assim?? Que divertido que divertido!!!! Eu adoraria ter visto isso!!"

"A sua presença lá não era necessária mestre......." dizia Suman para o Conde ".....o senhor não precisa perder o seu tempo com aqueles seres insignificantes..... coisas muito mais nobres requerem sua atenção"

"Você tem toda razão =3 Bem, vejo que você está aqui, mas onde estão os dois akumas level 4 que você pediu para levar...?"

"Ambos estão mortos"

".................... não é estranho você, um akuma level 3, estar vivo e **dois** akumas level 4 estarem mortos......?"

"Diferente deles eu sou inteligente...... sei que posso me tornar mais forte que isso...... eles foram apenas sacrifícios para que eu continue a minha busca pela evolução....."

"Hehehe.... entendo.... é assim que deve ser.....estou muito satisfeito com o resultado de hoje...... Allen-kun..... Suman Dark..... amanhã a noite teremos um grande banquete na casa de Cyril..... quero que ambos estejam lá"

"Sim"

"Me retiro por hora.... tenho akumas para fazer.........."

O Conde sai pela porta da frente e parecia ter acreditado na história de Suman....... afinal ele estava cantando até..... os dois tinham cegado o Conde por alguns instantes.... não tardaria para ele perceber que foi tudo uma mentira.....

"Podemos nos falar agora"

"Certo.... mas eu não confio neste lugar.... vamos para a minha arca"

"Tem certeza Allen? A sua namorada também consegue entrar e sair de lá a hora que quiser...."

"Eu sei... por isso vamos para uma sala onde ela **não pode** entrar....."

"Entendido........."

Allen e Suman entram na arca e de lá já entram por uma porta de uma das casas..... lá Suman enxerga uma sala completamente branca com apenas um sofá e um piano

"Hum...... foi aqui qeu você salvou a pátria então"

"Exatamente......"

"Entendo..... bem, aqui está um presente para você" Suman entrega Judgement para Allen

"!!!!!! E-essa é....... Judgement!!!!!!!!! Por que você está com ela????"

"Hevlaska a deu para mim..... para que eu possa dá-la a você"

A arma começa a brilhar e ela começa a flutuar até a mão doreita de Allen

"Mas... por que é que....." ----- "Cross não está morto Allen você sabe disso....... mais dia menos dia ele aparecerá......... ele deixou sua arma Judgement para você como uma herança antes de partir...... é o que Hev disse pois como você sabe, quando seu corpo sumiu apenas a arma sobrou e ela não era mais ligada a Cross...... ela seria de um novo usuário......."

"Entendo.............. eu vou usá-la.... para nossos planos...."

"^^ É assim que se diz"

"Vejo que conseguiu realizar o objetivo real desta missão....." dizia Allen olhando para o braço direito de Suman

"Sim...... como você mesmo disse, a inocência iria me perdoar...... não acreditei muito de início mas.... acabou dando tudo certo......"

"E como é que ela está?"

"Veja você mesmo ^^ sincronia de 95%" dizia Suman transformando seu braço

O braço de suman se transformou em uma longa e robusta foice (scythe...... aquelas compridonas do estilo que a morte usa) ela era bem afiada e longa na parte da lâmina e leve o bastante para que ele possa usá-la com rapidez e perfeição..... assim como Allen, a arma sai de seu corpo quando ativada, porém diferente de Crown Clown, Suman ainda fica com o braço direito livre para manejá-la..... ou parte dele. Quando a arma sai com o poder da inocência, um antebraço esquelético (osso puro mesmo) fica para que ele use a arma com perfeição

"Com apenas 95% você está neste nível.... você é incrivelmente forte Suman Dark....."

"Pois saiba que eu daria tudo isso para ser uma pessoa normal.......... eu sempre odiei ser um exorcista.... e odeio ser um akuma........ nunca perdoarei aquele imbecil por ter me transformado nisso......."

"Bem.... pelo menos você está tendo uma segunda chance........ de fazer o certo"

"Você tem razão... ^^"

"Suman..... alguém chegou a vê-lo?"

"Sim...... Rinali, Lavi, aquele vampiro e aquela novata que estava com ele........"

"Maldição!!!!!!!! Eu não esperava que eles o vissem!!!!!!!!"

"Por que a irritação.....? Fazer com que a Rinali me veja fazia parte do seu plano não?"

"Sim..... fazia..... mas não esperava que todo o resto visse você também!"

"Não se preocupe...... está com Hev.... eu pedi para que ela escondesse e só entregasse quando a menina estivesse sozinha......."

"Hum..... muito inteligente Suman..... obrigado....."

"Estou a sua disposição"

"Bem, por que não treinamos um pouco? Quero muito testar o poder da Judgement em minhas mãos e quero ver como você luta com esta foice ^^"

"Seria maravilhoso ^^"

---------------------------------

Era de madrugada..... em seu quarto, sozinha, ela não conseguia dormir.... mesmo com seus poderes temidos por todos, sua sádica personalidade e seu gosto muuuuuito peculiar por sangue, a menina Noah estava com medo..... Rhode estava muito insegura esses últimos dias, ela tinha descoberto que Allen não estava exatamente do lado do Conde..... e que ele tinha um plano para derrotá-lo.... e para piorar a situação de uns tempos para cá ele está sempre acompanhado saquele ''akuma'' que na verdade é mais exorcista que akuma em essência....... se ele estivesse sozinho ela até poderia connvencê-lo a desistir desses planos malucos...... não por ela ser uma Noah e estar ao lado do Conde..... mas sim porque sabia o que acontece quando alguém trai a confiança do Conde..... ela testemunhou a morte do 14º... e agora ele estava de volta....... e com o mesmo objetivo

"Se eu pudesse....... eu gostaria de viver com você Allen..... como duas pessoas normais..... apenas isso........."

No dia seguinte

Allen e Suman adoravam se enfrentar em lutas-treinos, eles aprendiam muito um com o outro, e mais do que isso aprendiam a ter um trabalho em equipe fantástico. Eles estavam em um ritmo acelerado de confronto pois nunca se sabe o que poderá vir pela frente...... não quando você vive na mesma casa do Conde e dos Noahs................... Allen aprendeu a manejar a Judgement porém não com a perfeição que seu mestre tinha..... ele conseguia atirar no máximo 3 balas e elas seguiam o alvo por apenas alguns segundos....... mas estava ótimo para o primeiro treino. Tudo estava indo bem, até que

"_**|Ei Allen..... já faz dois dias que você não vê e nem conversa com Rhode..... pare com este treino sem sentido e vá ver a garota|**_"

"|Agora não -.- não vê que estou oculpado?|"

"_**|Não quero ser irritante ou estraga-prazeres mas...... ela agora é uma aliada sua.... e ela **__**sabe**__** de seus planos...... se o Conde começar a desconfiar de disso ele com certeza levará ela para interrogá-la.......... você já parou para pensar nisso?|**_"

Não, Allen não tinha parado para pensar nisso...... e quando ele parou para pensar nisso, parou na hora errado pois Suman não esperava que ele fosse parar de repente e não conseguiu frear seu ataque. Allen foi atingido nas costas pela foice azul-escura (quenem o oceano) de Suman.... a sorte é que Crown Clown estava ativado em suas costas

"Me desculpe Suman..... me perdi nos pensamentos....."

"No meio de uma luta????? Você só pode estar brincando!!! Você está bem???"

"Sim eu estou...... só sofri um arranhão pequeno por causa do Crown Clown e..... ah......" Allen sentia seu corpo formigando..... paralizando... e sentindo dor

"Não se mecha eu já resolvo isso!!!!!!!" disse Suman que com o poder de sua inocência retira uma energia verde esmeralda da ferida de Allen

"O-o que é isso...?"

"Inocência..... em forma líquida.... um verdadeiro veneno para akumas e Noahs........ que é você por sinal..... apenas um corte e pronto, é o suficiente para paralizar o inimigo em segundos......."

"Entendo ^^ você é mesmo muito forte Suman! Fique treinando aí, eu tenho um probleminha para resolver"

"Tem certeza que não serei necessário?"

"Sim sim ^^ problemas matrimoniais meu amigo, problemas matrimoniais ^^''"

"Aaaaaahhhhh eu entendo ^^''..... não é a toa que você parou do nada aquela hora XD vai lá eu ficarei treinando e aperfeiçoando um golpe novo aqui"

"Entendido, até mais"

Allen saiu da arca e foi se lavar, ele estava muito cansado e suado por causa do treino.... depois de limpo e arrumado, vai em direção ao quarto de Rhode que estava com a porta aberta......

"Rhode?" Allen bate na porta "Você está aí?"

Demorou até ele obter alguma resposta

"Sim eu estou"

"Eu posso entrar?"

"Seja breve eu não estou com tempo de conversar"

Allen entra no quarto e vê a menina de costas para ele sentada na cama, ele sentiu na hora que ela estava se sentindo mal...... mais provavelmente sozinha......

"Mil desculpas Rhode, estive muito oculpados nesses últimos dois dias..... sabe como é né? Seu pai me manda ir ver algumas passagens da guerra para que eu veja como que elas são... (obs: Allen tem que tomar alguns cuidados especiais nesta parte pois ele já viu Lavi e Bookman inúmeras vezes nestas idas ao campo de batalha...... por sorte eles não o viram)...... e eu tive que organizar uma pequena invasão na Ordem Negra ontem de noite....... como pode ver eu não tive tempo para mais nada ^^''"

"Eu desculpo você Allen...... desculpe se fui grossa com você agora a pouco.... mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem nesses últimos dias......"

"Você está é cansada Rhode ^^"

"Não, eu não estou"

"Sim, você está"

"Não estou..."

"Está"

"Não"

"Sim"

"Prove!"

"Está com olheiras, isso prova que você não dorme há dias"

"............ como é que você sabe hein??? Eu estou de costas para você ¬¬"

"Eu não sabia XD eu arrisquei.... e você apenas confirmou minha tese ^^"

"O.o!!!! Allen!!!! Você me enganou!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mais ou menos hahahahaha ^^"

"Aahhhh!!!! Não seja malvado comigo!!!!!! Ei!!! Não me olhe!!!!!"

"Por que não?"

"Eu estou **horrível** com essa cara...."

"Hahahaha!!!! Não é verdade Rhode!! ^^"

"É sim ¬¬ e se você continuar rindo eu corto sua garganta"

"O.o..... |insônia causa mal-humor......| er....... Rhode......"

"O que é Allen... ¬¬ olha se vo..." ela é puxada com força para perto do rapaz e ele acaba abraçando ela

"Deixe de ser teimosa, estamos namorando já faz dois meses e meio..... eu posso dizer que já a conheço um pouco........ sei que você está sem dormir esses dias porque está preocupada comigo......"

"........"

"Fique tranquila Rhode........ relaxe aqui e descanse..... nada de errado acontecerá conosco.......... eu prometo que iremos poder viver em paz depois disso tudo....."

Allen ia falar mais uma coisa para ela mas a menina não esperou, acabou dormindo em seu ombro..... Allen não via uma expressão serena em seu rosto desde o incidente na escola com Rinali...... a menina ainda se mexia um pouco... devia estar semi acordada

"Rhode?"

"O que foi Allen.........?" dizia ela baixinho

"Amanhã bem cedo iremos dar um passei só nós dois..... e iremos passar o dia fora está bem?"

A menina deu o que parecia um sorriso, mas ela estava com sono demais para sorrir por completo........ ela adorceme totalmente e ele põe ela na cama enquanto fica observando-a...... sim, ele a amava mesmo

-------------------------------

"Ela sabe......."

"Perdão mestre, o que disse...?"

"Rhode sabe de alguma coisa sobre Allen Walker..... algo que pode denunciá-lo e desmascará-lo..........."

"Mestre.... se ela soubesse mesmo de algo, já teria contado ao senhor...."

"Esse é o problema...... será mesmo que ela me contaria? Olhe como ela está......sua convivência com aquele garoto está mudando ela por completo........ ela sabe de alguma coisa sim........... e eu descobrirei o que é......."

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Uma pequena argumentação formal do autor (eu) da fic sobre Suman Dark:

-Ele era um ótimo personagem do anime, porém muito mal explorado..... só estava lá para servir de exemplo para nós sobre o que acontece som um traidor

-Pessoas como no caso eu, que acabaram pegando simpatia dele não acharam muito interessante ver um exorcista de seu porte e com uma rara inocência do tipo parasita sendo mandado para o lixo para servir apenas de exemplo......o mesmo pode-se dizer sobre Daysia Barry........

-Ele seria de grande ajuda contra o Conde e possivelmente um rival para Tyki Mikk ao se tratar do assunto Exorcista X Noah.... como no caso de Skin e Kanda.... eles já tinham se encontrado outra vez e poderia-se dizer que Tyki destruiu sua vida como exorcista.....

-Eu particularmente sou muito apegado a personagens de animes.... quando um deles acaba morrendo, dependendo de sua importancia ou afinidade minha eu acabo ficando um tanto chatiado..... foi o caso de Kamina em Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann e Itachi e Asuma em Naruto...... acabei gostando muito de Daysia e Suman, por isso queria muito que pelo menos um deles voltasse a vida em minha fic..... espero que não tenha nenhum problema de continuidade na fic com a presença de Suman Dark ao lado de Allen, e espero muito que ele apresente uma popularidade positiva para os leitores dessa fic aqui, eu acrescentei poderes novos a ele para isso também.....

-Sempre quis que acontecesse uma situação contraditória e paradoxal como no caso de Suman, um akuma estar usando uma inocência.......eu particularmente adorei o resultado parcial que deu até agora, portanto farei o possível para que a contraditoriedade se limite até este ponto ^^ qualquer dúvida mais para frente é só mandar um comentário que eu responderei na hora

-Respondendo a uma pequena dúvida que possivelmente poderá aparecer a algum leitor, provavelmente haverá sim um conflito entre Tyki Mikk e Suman Dark em minha fic..... para acerto de contas sobre o passado, mas isso será mais para frente e será um dos caps alternativos que farei na história........

Bem galera, espero msm q vcs tenham entendido as razoes pelo qual meu mano Suman esta aki na fic XDDDD farei d tdo para q vcs se divirtam com a presença dele aki ^^ proximo cap!!!!! Um encontro de Allen e Rhode!!!!! sozinhos???? romance????? Rinali?????? n percam no proximo cap ^^ comentem bastante hein pessoal???? Fui!!!!!!


	24. Encontro parte 1

To d volta pessoal XDDDD Hj eu vo mostra pa vcs o q acontece qdo c junta em um piquinique Allen Walker, Rhode Kamelot, o 14º e a ma sorte do casal XDDDD espero q vcs gostem mesmo viu ^^ ah, esse cap n eh um 'filler' pq vai aparece coisas que eu considero relevantes ateh certo ponto XDDD bem ai vai

|~.~|

"Acorda Allen!!!!! Allen!!!!!!! …............. **ALLEN ACORDA****!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Meu Deus o que aconteceu???????"

"Allen levanta logo!! Temos um encontro lembra? -.- Via logo se arruma que eu já tô pronto faz 10 minutos!!"

"M-mas.....!! São seis e meia da manhã!!!! Você durmiu por apenas 4 horas!!!!!"

"É eu sei, já estou com a energia recuperada ^^³³ então vamos!"

"Mas você estava sem durmir há dias!!!!!!!"

"Mas eu já estou bem!!!! Olha, as olheiras sumiram!! ^^" dizia a menina sorridente mostrando ao rapaz os olhos sem mancha alguma

"Isso é aquilo que chamam de ''pó de arroz'', que esconde manchas indesejáveis na pele ¬¬"

"O.o......... er.... não é não"

"É sim -.-"

"Tá bem..... é sim..."

"Rhode, vá para a cama e veja se descanse..... quando você estiver 100% recuperada, nós sairemos ^^"

"Não Allen, você prometeu que ia ser hoje!!!"

"Mas Rhode!!!! Você não está bem!!! E eu não vou sair com você até você ficar boa, estamos entendidos?????? u.u²!!!!!"

4 minutos depois.............

"Ai Allen..... esse lugar não é lindo???? Queria ter visto o nascer-do-sol com você mas aí a gente teria que vir mais cedo ^^ mas tudo bem, da próxima a gente vem 2 horas mais cedo e vê ^^³ "

O casal estava em uma campina sentado sobre uma toalha grande e xadrez...... parecia que eles iam fazer um piquinique.... e sim, eles iam. Rhode estava com uma imeeeeeensa cesta com muitas coisas para comer (não se esqueçam que Allen come um pouco de mais XDD), parecia que eles iam passar o dia todo juntos. Para que você conheça bem o local, saiba que fica na Itália, ele é bem vasto, possui um rio na extrema ponta direita e também um chafariz do outro lado, um baco para casais e também um bosquinho com algumas moitas e árvores... era um lugar maravilhoso, e melhor, Rhode tinha usado seus poderes para ''lacrar'' o local para que ninguém pudesse entrar (XD)

"Er.... Rhode, não que este lugar está meio....... deserto?"

"Sim sim eu acho ^^ não é o máximo?? Assim poderemos ficar mais juntinhos :)"

"Bem....é mas..... não acha que está deserto **demais**?"

"-.-......... não se preocupe Allen, nada de mal vai acontecer"

"Como você sab...? O.o....! ¬¬..... Rhode.... você não tem nada a ver com isso tem?"

"O.o...... er..... claro que não Allen ^^'''' por que eu teria?"

"Hum..... não sei.... vai saber........."

"^^''''''''''''"

"|_**Pare de ficar enrolando ¬¬ por que não começa a sorrir para ela logo e não inicia esse piquinique de uma vez?|**_"

"|Você de novo??????? Será que você não poderia nos deixar a sós por um minuto sequer??|"

"_**|Allen eu não posso **__**deixar**__** você e a menina sozinhos por um minuto nem por dois nem por meio, porque eu **__**sou**__** você ¬¬ estamos ligados em alma lembra-se?|**_"

"|Sim eu lembro ¬¬ mas sei lá..... o que o faz gostar tanto de nos ver juntos hein?|"

"|_**Allen, tudo o que você vê, sente e pensa é visto, sentido e pensado por mim também.... porém ao contrário de você, eu não sou visível às outras pessoas, por isso não preciso me preocupar com o que elas pensam. Eu falo a verdade pois ela é a verdade e não sinto vergonha alguma de dizê-la sempre pois só você é quem me escuta..... o que é o melhor de tudo pois é só com você que eu quero falar**_|"

"Allen tá tudo bem? Você parece pensativo mas está com uma cara tão brava ._.'' Eu não fiz nada agora então não fique assim comigo =/"

"O.o'' Me desculpe Rhode não é com você que estou bravo... é comigo mesmo ^^''"

"|Se ela suspeitar de algo a culpa é toda sua seu imbecil!! ¬¬|"

"|_**-.-**_|"

"Entendo..... bem, por quê não comemos ^^? Você deve estar com fome..... vaos tomar nosso café da manhã!"

"Siiiiim!!!! ^^"

Eles então começam a tomar seu café, a menina sentada no chão com o corpo encostado no dele, ela então sente um calafrio em seu corpo que por sua vez é sentido por ele

"Rhode, o que é que a está preocupando tanto assim?"

"Er.... não é nada Allen.... ^^'' verdade"

"Eu senti um calafrio agora Rhode e ele veio de você, me conte o que você está sentindo"

"......................... É apenas uma ironia Allen apenas isso...."

"Ironia?"

"Sim.... eu ainda odeio os humanos, eles são tão imbecis...... só pensam em dinheiro, poder,luxúrias....... em si mesmas"

"Rhode eu..... concordo com você....."

"Concorda????????? O.o"

"Sim, mas não são todos os humanos que são assim..... você apenas viu uma maioria que não possui um bom coração........ não se pode destruir o planeta inteiro apenas por esta parcela da humanidade....."

"Isso é o que você diz Allen........... eu só vi gente assim..... é natural que eu assuma que todos os humanos são assim......."

"............."

"Mas............"

"Mas...?"

"Você apareceu, pulando sem pensar para salvar um simples akuma que estava se auto-destruindo...... querendo salvar os dois lados, querendo por um fim nesta guerra.... querendo derrotar a nós Noahs, sem nos matar........ você sim é diferente Allen.... acho que foi por isso que acabei gostando tanto de você...."

"....... entendo.....mas e a ironia?"

"He..... eu odeio humanos, e estou aqui ao seu lado para tentar impedir o Conde de destruí-los...."

"^^............ Você está fazendo isso por mim..... desculpe-me por fazer você passar por estes problemas Rhode....."

"Pare de ser bobo Allen eu estou fazendo isso por você lembra? Por isso que faço com um grande sorriso no rosto ;]"

"E com grande medo na alma............."

"............. Sim..... para você ver..........**eu**, com medo"

"Sentir medo é humano Rhode..... não me espanta vê-la sentindo isso...."

"Hehe........... é mesmo né.......bem, isso não tem importância........"

"Tem sim Rhode eu me importo com o que você sente"

"É mesmo...?"

"Claro ^^ por exemplo, se você está com frio ou com fome eu sempre a ajudarei no que eu puder ^^"

"Ahh..........¬¬ muito obrigado pela sua ajuda nestas coisas......"

"As ordens ^^"

"|_**Pffff..........|**_"

"|O que foi? ¬¬|"

"_**|''se você está com frio ou com fome eu sempre a ajudarei no que eu puder ^^''???? Você não poderia escolher palavras **__**melhores**__** Allen??|**_"

"|''palavras melhores''??? Mas o que...... quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu devo ou não dizer?? ¬¬|"

"_**| Eu sou sua **__**consciência**__** Allen!! ¬¬ Eu sou aquele que vê o mesmo que você porém diz a verdade e não o que deve ser dito no momento ¬¬³³ Olha para ela!!! Ela está com medo pois até hoje tudo em sua vida era o Conde do Milênio e sua família, mas agora que ela se uniu a você, por amor diga-se de passagem, ela só possui você!! Se acabam descubrindo de tudo ela será a primeira a ser apedrejada! Você já pensou no lado **__**dela**__**? Já pensou que mesmo ela sendo tão forte ela não aguentará o fardo que irá receber se tudo vier por água abaixo?|**_"

Não, Allen não tinha pensado...... ele estava tão preocupado com sua própria pele que tinha se esquecido que não estava sozinho nisso tudo... ele tinha Suman Dark, que agora já devia ter saído da arca e deve estar agora visitando sua família depois de anos sem vê-la...... ele também tinha Rhode Kamelot que apesar de tudo gostava dele e muito.

"Er..... me mesculpe Rhode eu não estou deixando o pão para você ^^'' vou comer outra coisa e deixar a comida balanceada para mais tarde"

"Fique a vontade Allen....." a menina Noah estava tão distante mas tão distante que se uma inocência passasse por ela ela não perceberia

"Rhode, eu amo você" dizia Allen olhando fixamente para ela com um sorriso

"Ahn? Vo-você disse algo Allen? Eu estava perdida em pensamentos aqui ^^"

"O.o!!!!!!!!!!! Você não ouviu?????????"

"Não, o que que foi?" dizia a menina inocentemente

"T.T"

"Por que essa cara Allen???"

"T.T²"

"O.o.... Não me diga que....... você disse aquilo para mim.... e eu não ouvi"

"Sim..........................T.T³"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IMPOSSÍVEL!!!!! POR QUÊ?????**"

"Eu não sei Rhode, mas o que aconteceu foi que eu disse a você e você não me escutou......."

"**Allen, você repetirá isso para mim..... com todas as palavras............ ****agora****!!!!!!!**"

"O.o....... Rhode..... como eu já lhe disse, essas coisas vem repentinamente..... você terá que esperar, pacientemente, pela próxima vez..... ^^''"

"O.O........................................ tá falando sério...?"

"Sim ^^''"

"T.T................................"

"E-ei!!! Não chore por favor!!!!!!!"

"Eu vou me matar ¬¬"

"Não fale assim Rhode ^^'' O.o largue esta faca de cortar manteiga!!!"

--------------------------------------------

"Inocência......? Você tem certeza irmão? ¬¬"

"Rinaliiiiiiiii!!! T.T Não fale neste tom comigo por favor!!!! Você não acredita em seu irmãozão????"

"Acreditar eu até acredito mas...... de uns tempos para cá.......... você anda errando muito.... até caímos na armadilha do inimigo........"

"Entendo...... mil desculpas por aquele incidente.................." dizia Komui pensativo "E pensar que Johny iria transformar Suman Dark em um akuma............."

"..................."

"Não fique assim Rinali ^^ tenho certeza que ele deve estar cuidando muito bem de Suman...... não tem com que se preocupar"

"É.... você tem razão............... eu darei o meu melhor!!!!! Resgatarei esta inocência onde quer que esteja!!! Por isso me diga onde ela está!"

"^^ É assim que se fala!! Ela está na Itália, ao extremo sul"

"Entendido!!!"

Rinali estava decidida, faria o seu melhor. Ela iria para a Itália imediatamente e resgataria a inocência, mesmo se tiver que disputá-la com Allen....

"Rinali ^^ onde vai com tanta pressa?"

"Oh, Krory ^^ como vai você?"

"Eu vou bem e você?"

"Não tanto quanto gostaria ^^'' estou com muita pressa, tenho uma importante missão para cumprir"

"!!! É pela inocência???"

"Exatamente"

"Me deixe ir com você!!!!!! Eu quero ser útil na caçada às inocências!!!!"

"Er..... Krory, eu não sei se eu posso decidir isso ^^'' é a central quem decide estes assuntos"

"Eles me deram folga esta semana!!!! Disseram que eu estava livre para aproveitar meu tempo com o que eu quiser!!!! Por isso me leve com você!!!!"

"^^''''''''''' |se eu não o levar nem imagino o que acontecerá ^^'''''''''''''''''| cla-claro Krory vamos juntos sim ^^"

E ambos partem em direção ao seus destinos...........

----------------------------

"Rhode, se você quiser, eu a tiro disso tudo..... e você não ficará mais tão preocupada assim... o que você acha?"

"Allen eu não estou preocupada comigo..... se eu morrer eu revivo mais forte ainda...... eu estou preocupada com você com que o Conde poderá fazer para você........"

"O.o!!! Você.....! Todo este sofrimento!!!!! Apenas por minha causa??????"

"''Apenas''?? Allen estamos falando de você!!! E para mim, você é muito mais importante do que você pensa!!!!!!!!!"

"=/........ Rhode eu simplesmente não en...." Allen n conseguia mais falar sentindo que os lábios da menina estavam nos dele.... ele não gostava muito disso, não assim de repente..... mas de uns tempos para cá Allen começou a rever seus conceitos...... ele não sabia porque mas se sentia bem depois do susto que levava sempre que era beijado a força (XD)

Os dois ficaram assim por alguns momentos até que a menina se afasta dele pega um pedaço de bolo e começa a comer enquanto sorria para ele, ele obviamente retribui o sorriso imediatamente, ela então pergunta

"Allen..... qual vai ser a parte nova do plano?"

"O.o..... por que a pergunta tão repentina Rhode...?"

"Bem..... eu apenas queria saber se eu teria alguma utilidade nele agora........"

"Você não é um objeto para ter utilidade ou não ^^ Você é muito mais que isso, mas me diga Rhode, por que quer saber disso?"

"Bem.... eu queria que você me contasse o plano inteiro de novo...... para ver se você fez alguma alteração nele........."

"Não se procupe, qualquer coisa você será a primeira a ser avisada ^^"

"Hunf ¬¬ sei.... aposto que vai contar para aquele cara lá.... Suman Dark não é?"

"O.o!! Er.... não claro que não!!!"

"Hunf"

"Você tem ciúmes até dele Rhode??????"

"...........................não ¬¬ "

"^^ sei sei, estou vendo pela sua cara que tem XDD"

"Não tenho ¬¬"

"Tem siiiiim =D"

"**Não tenho!!!!!! ¬¬³**"

"O.o.......... não tem............."

---------------------------------------------------

"Tem certeza que é aqui irmão?"

"Sim..... as pessoas estão reclamando que quando tentam entrar no bosque ele de alguma forma os repele ou os manda de volta a cidade ao entrar nele........ isso é claramente um sinônimo de inocência ativa"

"Hum..... tem razão...... bem aí vamos nós Krory"

"Entendido ^^"

Rinali com o poder da inocência consegue meio que abrir uma ''fenda'' na barreira que os impedia de entrar no bosque..... eles entram e começam aprocurar por qualquer vestígio estranho

"|O.O!!!! Não pode ser........ alguém penetrou em minha barreira psíquica????? Isso significa que este alguém possui uma inocência..........|"

"Rhode algum problema?"

"Er....... não é nada Allen ^^ não se preocupe"

"Se você diz ^^"

O menino sorria, e de longe ela via (rimei \o/) e com uma cara de espanto e terror ela teve que se controlar muito para não chorar ou gritar..... eles estavam nos arbustos procurando pela inocência e por acaso acabaram vendo na campina longe duas pessoas, mais especificamente um casal de namorados sentados em uma toalha de piquinique lanchando juntos......

"Rinali!!!!!!!!! Aquele é..........................!" Krory sussurra um grito para Rinali

"Allen-kun................."

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Galera aki esta o cap pra vcs ^^ espero q estejam gostando da fic pois eu farei com q ela seja mais emocionante a cada cap, por isso qualquer duvida critica ou elogio por favor mande em forma d review pra mim ^^

PS: Estou meio deprimido estes últimos dias, pois acabei vendo uma nova fic de alguém, com um tema yaoi com 3 caps e que já tinha 15 reviews....... e a minha com 23 (24 com esse) com apenas 2 T.T agradeço aqueles que me deram os reviews com a opiniao e peço que divirtam-se com a fic ^^ fui!!!!!!!!!


	25. Encontro parte 2

Hahahahaha!!!!! mais um review!!! \o/²² minhas oraçoes estao msm sendo atendidas!!!!! Eu sabia q ia vence vcs pelo cansaço XDDD continuem dando suas opinioes que eu farei de tdo para atende-las ^^

|~.~|

Rinali não podia acreditar no que via, lá estava ele em um piquinique com **ela**!! Bem, eles eram namorados, então o espanto não foi tão grande como da primeira vez e logo a exorcista se recompôs.....

"Rinali!!! Por quê é que o Allen está com aquela Noah?????"

"Pssssss! Fale mais baixo Krory....! Eu contarei a história para você desde o começo, sobre para onde Allen-kun foi e quem era o responsável pela segunda invasão à Central..... mas será um tanto resumido por isso preste bastante atenção"

"Entendido"

Rinali começa a contar para Krory a história (que você pode entender que vai desde o 1º cap ateh agora XDDD) e ao terminar ela Krory estava com os olhos tão arregalados que se Rinali não soubesse o motivo ela acharia que o exorcista estava passando muito mal.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi............... Allen está agora do lado do Conde......."

"Sim...."

"Aquele akuma que invadiu a Central e roubou a inocência de Hev era um antigo exorcista chamado Suman Dark......"

"Sim...."

"E ele está namorando aquela Noah???"

"Sim.... ¬¬"

"O.o...... po-por que esta cara Rinali...?"

"Por nada Krory ¬¬ fique em silêncio por favor ¬¬³³" (Rinali usou o mesmo tom de ênfase no ''silêncio'' que Krory usou no ''namorando'' XDDD)

"Sim.... o.o........."

Eles observavam o casal com bastante cuidado para não serem descobertos, e enquanto observavam, Rhode ficava cada vez mais irritada pois sabia que havia alguém no parque e sabia que este alguém só podia ter entrado ali com uma inocência em mãos...... ela se levanta

"Rhode? Onde você vai?"

"Eu quero dar uma volta nos arbustos....... você vem comigo Allen??"

"Er.... claro... mas e todas as coisas aqui espalhadas?"

"Não se preocupe... ninguém virá mexer nelas XD"

"¬¬ dependendo de você não virá ninguém mesmo..."

"^^"

"E-ei!! Rhode!! Por que a pressa de chegar aos arbustos???"

"Eu não estou com pressa! u.u"

"Então por que está correndo???"

"Eu vi um ''lagartinho'' se mexendo lá....... quero ver como ele é... ^^..."

"-.-.........."

A situação não estava nada boa para Krory e Rinali, Rhode estava correndo bem na direção deles...... pelo jeito ela tinha mesmo percebido a presença deles...... Rinali teve uma idéia......

"Peguei você!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Rhode com um sorriso malígno em seus lábios

Ela chuta o arbusto e não encontra nada nele.... a menina então começa a chutar todos e mesmo assim nada.... será que ela tinha visto algo errado?

"o_o........... Rhode..... por que você está chutando os arbustos....?"

"Eu disse que queria ver o lagartinho lembra Allen? u.u |^^''|"

"Er..... claro claro......."

"O.o!! |Encontrei...............| Allen.... por que não vamos dar uma voltinha por ali hein?"

"Claro ^^"

Eles andavam com a menina abraçada em seu braço, e lá atras do chafariz Krory sentia o ódio de Rinali transbordar de seus corpo

"o.o....... Ri.....Rinali....... vo-você está bem....?"

"Eu pareço estar mal Krory!? ¬¬"

"O_o..... er..... não, claro que não ^^'''' perguntei só por educação"

"Dispenso a educação ¬¬ temos uma missão aqui"

"Ma-mas.... Rinali..... o que chamou a atenção de Komui com certeza foi a inocência de Allen....... então não temos mais o que fazer aqui..... vamos embora..."

"**Não!!!!!!!! Eu me recuso a sair!!! Krory!! Nossa missão é ficar de olho ****nos****dois****!!!!! Eles devem estar procurando por alguma inocência!!!!!!**"

É claro que Krory sabia que eles estavam apenas tendo um encontro.... mas ele temia por sua vida, por isso apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Rinali (lol)

"Não aconteceu nada não Rhode...? Você está meio estranha....."

"Allen, confie em mim. Temos que ficar em movimento u.u"

"Bem, se você diz............."

"^^ vem vamos andar de barco no lago!!!"

"Claro, por que não? ^^"

O casal pega um barquinho que estava na beira do rio e entram nele, Allen então pega o remo e começa a movimentar o barco para rio adentro. E embaixo do rio estava Rinali e Krory (com roupa de mergulho XDDD ei, pera um poco... isso já tinha sido inventado no final do sec 19...? Ah dexa pra la XD), que nadavam em direção ao barco. Krory fazia gesto para Rinali perguntando o que ela fazia com um serrote em mãos, e ela com um outro sinal respondeu para o exorcista ''calar a boca''

"Ah.......... hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida Allen!!!! Quer dizer, o segundo melhor ^^'' o melhor foi quando você se uniu a nós ^^"

"XDD Que bom que você está feliz Rhode ^^"

"Estou muito! ^^ Nunca pensei que me divertiria assim, fazendo um mero piquinique e andando de barco ^^"

"Que bom que está gostando viu? Pois estou tentando fazer tudo o que posso para ser bom para você ^^"

A menina fica com o rosto vermelho e de pouquinho em pouquinho ela acaba chegando bem perto dele..... ela o abraça e começa a chegar com seu rosto bem perto do dele..... ela fecha seus olhos devagar e começa a levar seus lábios perto dos dele que estavam duros e assustados pois ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com tudo isso ainda...... este seria o beijo mais romântico e doce do capítulo todo, se não fosse pelo barco que afunda por causa que foi serrado ao meio

"O.O³!!!!!!!!" Allen tinha caído no lago e estava totalmente espantado...... foi tudo tão rápido que demorou para perceber que tinha caído no lago. Mas o que começou a chamar a atenção dele foi ver que Rhode estava lá no fundo do lago mesmo e estava com a mão no pescoço se debatendo desesperadamente...... a menina não sabia nadar.... "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen dá um ''grito'' que parecia ser o nome da menina. Ele então começa a nadar rapidamente em direção a ela que já estava inconsciente

Ele a pega no colo e começa a ir para a superfície..... ao chegar até lá ele dá um pulo para colocar a menina em terra logo, pois sabia que ela estava passando muito mal

"Rhode!!! Rhode você está bem????? Droga ela não está respondendo!!!!!"

Allen então começa a medir sua pulsação e viu que ela estava falha..... ele sabia que a unica coisa que ele poderia fazer era retirar a água de seus pulmões.... e ele sabia que só tinha um jeito de fazer isso...........

"T.T..... bem..... isso é por um bem maior... e é prioridade agora......." diz Allen que começou a fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca na menina

"O.O!!!! E ele ainda vai **salvá-la**???????????"

"Bem..... eles são namorados técnicamente Rinali ^^''''''''''"

"**Ò.Ó!!!!!! Krory, mais uma palavra e eu o mando de volta para a Central desmaiado!!!!**"

"O.o.......... er.... sim senhora......... |como ela é ciumenta.....|"

Rhode começa a tossir e a expelir bastante água de seu corpo...... ela estava com uma voz bem fraca e seu coração batia bem forte

"A-Allen....... o que... aconteceu........?"

"Rhode!!!!!! Graças a Deus!!!!!! Você está bem!!!! Meu Deus, que susto menina!!!! Por que você nunca me disse me disse que não sabia nadar?????"

"Porque.... eu não achei que fosse necessário......... e porque você iria rir de mim......."

"Eu nunca faria isso Rhode!!!! O.o!!!!!!! Você está tossindo!!!! Pare de falar e descanse!!!!"

"Está bem........ ^^ eu estou feliz do mesmo jeito Allen....."

"O_o po-por quê???"

"Porque esta foi a primeira vez que você me beija por vontade própria..... mesmo não sendo um beijo de amor..............."

Allen olhava para a menina que visivelmente estava muito assustada e totalmente ensopada por causa da queda no lago, mas se esforçando para sorrir para ele para mostrar que está tudo bem.....

"|........... o que..... o que que eu faço.....?|"

"|_**Allen, lá na beira do lago tem uma metade do barco... vá até lá e dê uma olhada nele**_|"

"|Boa idéia..... mas e Rhode...?|"

"|_**Ela ficará bem.... deixe-a descansar aqui.......... se algo acontecer a ela eu o avisarei **__**imediatamente**__**, agora vá..... tem algo que eu reparei nesta história**_|"

"|Certo.....|" dizia o rapaz internamente para o 14º e se virando para a menina ele disse "Rhode, fique aqui que eu vou investigar uma coisa.........."

"A-Allen....! Eles...... eles estão aqui.....!" a menina se esforçava para fazer um som audível sair de sua boca

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando Rhode, mas eles tentaram arruinar nosso passeio de barco e como consequência você está assim. Não vou ter compaixão dessa pessoa seja ela quem for"

"....................Allen..........."

Allen caminhou por todo o perímetro do parque....ele rodeou todo o lugar até que

"|_**Atrás de você..................**_|"

Allen ativa suas garras e se vira para trás....e encontra-se frente a frente com Rinali e Krory, qu estavam a alguns metros de distancia dele

"Rinali? Krory??"

"O-olá Allen, a quanto tempo não ^^''"

"................Allen-kun.............."

"......"

"Não precisa se preocupar Allen-kun..... somos apenas nós........"

"Rinali, **foram vocês que fizeram aquilo com o nosso barco?**"

"O.o!!! E-eu não fiz nada!!! Foi a Rinali Allen!"

"¬¬!!"

"**Eu vi que o barco não quebrou nem nada parecido..... ele foi ****cortado ao meio****...... Rinali, por que fez isso??**"

"Allen-kun!!!! Po-por que está bravo conosco?????"

"**Rinali.......... por mais que ela esteja do lado do inimigo você não tem o direito de fazer essas coisas escondidas!! Você não confia em mim?? Eu disse que tudo estava sob controle!! Por que você foi fazer algo assim??**"

"Allen.....kun..... pare..... pare de defendê-la na minha frente!!!!!! Eu fiz isso pois achei que você estava sendo forçado a namorar com ela!!!! Só por isso!!!!"

"**Mesmo assim....mesmo assim...... isso não lhe dá o direito de machucar uma pessoa que eu considero importante para mim!!!!!!!!!**"

Allen estava muito irritado... ele não se conformava com o que Rinali tinha feito.... mesmo sendo bobo, infantil.... a partir do momento que Rhode não sabia nadar e caiu no lago, a coisa saiu do campo infantil e entrou no campo de ameaça e atentado a vida........ e não era somente Allen que não se conformava com isso..... o 14º partilhava de seus sentimentos..... seus sentimentos estava tão sincronizados, que eles poderiam ser tomados e julgados como.... um só

"A-Allen-kun.............! Sua pele.......... sua pele............... ela está cinza............." dizia Rinali com lágrimas nos olhos

"E-estas marcas...!!!!!" dizia Krory assustado

".......... Rinali, eu estou muito chatiado com você...... e por isso vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre a confiança mútua entre amigos.... se é que você ainda me considera um....." dizia Allen que estava com sua pele cinza e com um pequeno esboço em sua testa...... as marcas características de um Noah se afloram em Allen pela primeira vez............

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Eita!!!!!!!! Allen começou a c transformar em um Noah???? sera q isso aconteceu????? as marcas estao muuuuuito fraquinhas ainda por isso n c pode considera-lo um Noah..... mas o que acontecera em diante????? vc sabera c continuar tendo saco pra ler esta fic!!! XDDD não percam!!! a ultima parte deste encontro acontecera amanha e ela trara cenas otimas para vcs!!!! ateh amanha galera!! Vlw pelos reviews e por favor continuem lendo e comentando a fic!!! Fui!!!


	26. Encontro final

Desculpe a demora pra posta mais esse cap ^^'' tive uns probleminhas pessoais aki e levaria 3 pags inteiras pra conta pra vs sauhsauhuhsauhsauhsa Gente eu to dando uma revisada nos caps postados aki no site e to vendo q tem muuuuuitos erros de digitaçao e alguns de concordancia XD eu já to corrigindo esses problemas pra q fike melhor pa tdos vcs caso queiram dar uma lida em algum cap d tras ^^ mas, sem mais delongas vamos ao cap!!! Parte final do encontro

|~.~|

Rinali não tinha palavras, apenas lágrimas..... (se tem alguém que detesta a Rinali por causa desses choros dela por favor se manifeste em um review para mim.... eu acho que estou louco pois pareço ser o único que não gosta disso ¬¬) ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.... Allen estava com sua pele toda acinzentada......... e com riscos na testa.... tão leves e finos como fios de cabelo, porém preocupantes o bastante para fazer a menina chorar....

"**Pois bem, me diga o que vocês vieram fazer aqui............**" Allen estava irritado

"A-Allen-kun...................................nós....nós vie..." ----- "Allen, nós detectamos um acontecimento estranho neste local, as pessoas reclamavam que não conseguiam entrar no parque de jeito nenhum..... viemos investigar e acabamos encontrando você........." dizia Krory que estava calmo apesar da situação

"**Se foi tudo por causa da inocência, por que é que então vocês não ME atacaram, ao invés de fazerem aquela idiotice de serrar nosso barco??**"

"Antes que se irrite Allen, foi Rinali quem serrou o barco e não eu. Ela só fez aquilo pelo fato de estar com ciúmes de você estar com aquela menina Noah...... mas ela nunca cogitou a possibilidade da menina não saber nadar!! Se ela soubesse disso ela nunca teria feito aquilo e mesmo que quisesse eu nunca teria deixado!!!!"

Krory tinha razão......... Rinali poderia estar furiosa porém jamais faria algo covarde assim apenas para destruir seus inimigos..... e Rhode não saber nadar foi uma surpresa imensa, pois nem mesmo Allen sabia disso.....

".........ah....aaaah......aaahhh!" a pele de Allen estava voltando ao normal, as marcas de Noah em sua testa que já não eram visíveis direito já tinham desaparecido e ele finalmente volta ao normal, o que parecia ser um processo bastante doloroso.....

"Allen-kun!!!" Rinali gritava e corria ao rapaz que estava com as duas mãos na cabeça tamanha a dor que estava sentindo, porém logo pára ao ver que o garoto pediu para que ela não se aproximasse com sua mão

"Não se aproxime Rinali.... ainda estou.... chateado com você........." dizia Allen olhando para a menina "Preciso que você me diga o porque de você fazer aquilo, sendo que não estavamos procurando por inocência nenhuma, mesmo se tivesse alguma aqui....."

"........................ Eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu....... só sei que não me acostumei e nem nunca vou me acostumar com você do lado do Conde do Milênio!!!!!!!!"

"Eu não estou do lado dele....... não estou do lado de ninguém!! Para acabar com esta guerra eu preciso agir de um jeito simples e rápido!!!! Eu amos vocês exorcistas e eu quero apenas o mesmo que vocês, que é a salvação do mundo, porém vocês perdem muito tempo com burocracias e intrigas ao mesmo tempo que selecionam e escutam líderes ridículos como aquele Leverrier!!! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com estas barreiras que os seres humanos criam para si mesmos!! O ser humano é uma criatura maravilhosa, porém seus defeitos são muito graves, por isso não posso contar com vocês!! E o Conde, bem ele é o **Conde**!!! Vou destruí-lo a qualquer custo...."

"Allen!! Seja racional!! Você não conseguirá nada sozinho!!! Você precisa confiar em nós e nos contar o que está acontecendo de verdade para que possamos lhe ajudar!!!" Krory tentava argumentar com o rapaz que olhava indiferente para os dois

"Eu não estou sozinho, tenho meus aliados.......... claro que não posso contar com todos **ainda**.... mas no futuro todos estarão comigo, isto é certeza"

"E esses aliados seriam os Noahs??? Allen-kun aonde você está querendo chegar????" Rinali gritava para o rapaz "Por que é que você não pode acreditar em nós??? Confiar em nós! Por quê?? Você sabe que se os Noahs descobrirem que você ainda é contra o Conde todos irão matar você!!!! inclusive aquela que você considera sua ''namorada''!!!!"

Allen acabou não respondendo esta última ofensiva de Rinali para não dar mais lenha na fogueira..... mesmo porque os 3 não estavam sós...................

"''Porque''.... você ainda me pergunta.... você leu o que eu lhe mandei...?"

"Ler?? Como assim? Do que você está falando Allen-kun???"

"Pfff........ Suman disse que tinha entregado............... ¬¬"

"Suman!!!! Allen-kun!!! Suman!!! Você o viu?? Como ele está??? Você está cuidando dele??? Por que ele virou um akuma??? Por que ele atacou a central???"

"Rinali isso são perguntas demais..... não vou responder nenhuma delas..... apenas saiba que Suman está bem......... os outros detalhes você encontra na carta......."

"Allen!! Por que esta atitude fria conosco??? O que foi que fizemos???"

"Ele ainda acha que o traímos Krory..... por causa que não fomos mais visitá-lo........"

"Mas isso foi tudo culpa daquele sujeito Allen!!! Acredite em nós!!!"

"¬¬............ eu acredito.... mas me digam então....... **quem é aquele sujeito espionando nossa conversa? Por acaso é algum amigo de vocês...?**"

Krory e Rinali olham para a árvore que estava em uma das entradas do parque, lá estava um homem com um manto vermelho e um símbolo da Ordem Negra em seu peito, ele não era um exorcista.... mas estava ouvindo a conversa deles e parecia estar concentrado para não perder nenhum detalhe..... ao perceber que foi detectado ele se transporta para fora do parque e consegue escapar antes que Allen e os outros consigam enxergá-lo melhor....

"Aqueles trajes......!!! Não pode ser!!!"

"**Mas era..... você sabe muito bem disso Rinali, ele era um Crow..........**"

"A-Allen-kun!!!!!!! Eu **juro** que não o trouxe junto conosco!!!! Ele deve ter nos seguido ou a Central o mandou!!!! Não é culpa nossa!!!!"

"É verdade Allen!!! Por favor acredite em nós!!!!!!!!"

"|_**Allen! Rhode ficou sozinha por tempo demais! Não consigo enxergá-la daqui..... acabe logo com isso e leve-a para casa, já que você não quer usar meu poder para destruí-los pelo menos proteja a menina!**_|"

"|Eu concordo com você.......... conversaremos sobre esta história de ''poder'' mais tarde........ mas antes eu irei cuidar de Rhode|"

"|_**Entendido**_|"

"Rinali.... Krory......... por favor vão embora daqui, ou não garantirei mais a segurança de vocês dois.... mais alguém poderá aparecer aqui....... ¬¬"

"Allen-kun........................!!!!!!!!" ----- "Entendido Allen..... vamos Rinali......" ----- "Mas Krory!!!!!"

"Allen tem coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento.... e eu confio nele........ este Crow deve ser coisa daquele maldito Leverrier......... vamos voltar antes que a coisa complique para o nosso lado......."

"................... entendido....."

"Boa sorte Allen"

"................... Boa sorte Krory............."

Rinali com um grande peso no coração acabou tendo que dar as costas mais uma vez para Allen e voltar para casa sem ele........ ela sabia que não havia outra alternativa, porém mesmo assim era doloroso..... depois de ambos os exorcistas terem saído do parque, Allen correm em direção à Rhode, ela estava dormindo mas sua respiração estava falha..... ele teria que fazer algo rápido ou então algo terrível aconteceria.....

"Rhode.... vou levá-la para casa ok?"

"Aqueles malditos exorcistas acabaram com nosso encontro não é Allen.........?"

"Shhhh........... melhor você ficar quieta.... venha eu vou levá-la para casa........."

"Tá bem..............."

Allen a leva para a arca e resolve que seria melhor cuidar dela lá mesmo (pessoal entendam ''arca'' aqui como a antiga arca, a que apenas Allen e Rhode podem usar ^^), no quarto branco ele tinha colocado a menina em no sofá e começou a cuidar dela do jeito que podia: cobriu-a com um cobertor, mediu sua temperatura e tudo o mais.... neste meio tempo aparece Suman Dark

"Eita! Mas o que houve com ela???"

"Longa história, mas resumirei para você: Rinali ¬¬"

"Hahahahahaha!!!! Acredito..... você está dizendo que a nossa Rinali fez isto em Rhode Kamelot??? Allen, acho melhor você explicar esta história por inteiro mesmo ^^"

"Entendo....... bem, sente-se pois ela será longa"

Depois de algum tempo contando a história Allen finalmente passa toda a informação para Suman, o qual acaba se espantando com tudo o que aconteceu

"O.o...... ela não sabia nadar??? Bem.... isso eu não esperava Allen...... mas não foi culpa de Rinali........"

"Até você Suman??? ¬¬ Rinali quase matou Rhode!!!"

"Pf... Allen, você ama esta menina?"

"O.O!! Po-por que esta pergunta agora?????????"

"He, você está tão irritado e assustado que parece que quase presenciou o apocalipse XDD veja, ela está bem ^^ está um pouco vermelha mas está bem"

"Estou vermelha porque o Allen contou meu segredo para você akuma ¬¬³³³³"

"Rh-Rhode!!!!! Você acordou!!! Você está bem???"

"Hunf!! Allen! Você prometeu guardar segredo!!!!"

"Não se preocupe, Suman é uma ótima pessoa, não contará para ninguém"

"¬¬......."

"Juro que isto morrerá aqui senhorita Rhode, e se algo escapar eu mesmo me auto-destruirei ^^"

"............ se está dizendo...."

"^^"

"Allen..... eu vou ver minha família................ espero que não tenha nada contra pois ficarei bastante tempo fora..........."

"Fique por lá o tempo que quiser Suman........ quando eu precisar de sua ajuda eu irei chamá-lo ^^ mas caso contrário você pode viver lá como antigamente"

Suman Dark nunca esteve tão feliz em toda a sua vida, ou em toda a sua nova vida (lol), ele agradeceu muito Allen pela chance de voltar a ver sua filha e ele sai correndo para poder visitá-la. No salão ficam apenas Allen e Rhode que acabam trocando olhares por um momento......

"Você..... não respondeu a pergunta daquele akuma........."

"Pergunta? Qual pergunta?"

"Hihi..... você me ama Allen?"

"..............................Rhode..."

------------------------------------------

"**Irmão!!!!!!!!!! Que história é esta de Crows rondando nossas áreas de busca?????**"

"Não fui eu quem mandou o Crow para lá Rinali...... você sabe muito bem quem foi..... foi **ele**" dizia Komui olhando para a câmera de segurança na parede que os olhavam intensamente (essa aí da camera de segurança eu explicarei no próximo cap eu juro)

"Leverrier...................¬¬"

"Rinali!! O-onde você vai????"

"Vou falar com Hevlaska.......... preciso saber de umas respostas......"

"................................" Komui estava preocupado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando

Rinali desce o elevador até o subsolo e lá estava Hev como de costume..... ela olha para a exorcista que estava com um olhar sério e diz

"Finalmente você apareceu Rinali...... estava esperando por você..."

"Hev..... você tem algo para mim...?"

"Eu tenho..... faz quase um mês...... uma carta de Allen Walker para você..... entregue pelas mãos de Suman Dark"

".................... obrigada....." Rinali com a carta em mãos agradece Hev e vai até seu quarto; lá, em um canto onde a camera não pegava sua imagem, Rinali começa então a ler a carta....

_Bem.... oi Rinali, é o Allen que está escrevendo esta carta para você ^^''..._

_primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas para você.... por causa daquele encontro....._

_olha, eu sei que foi tudo muito rápido e precipitado, mas eu gostaria de especificar certas _

_coisas sabe....como por exemplo meu namoro com Rhode Kamelot..... sim é verdade que _

_estamos namorando.... no começo foi meio forçado, mas eu vejo que agora eu estou _

_começando a gostar dela também.... de verdade. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo e _

_que você apenas quer meu bem.... mas por favor confie em mim.... eu estou maravilhosa-_

_mente bem ^^ os Noahs não são tão malígnos assim como todos nós pensávamos.... todos _

_têm suas crenças seus amigos seus amores suas graças...... eu acredito que __**posso**__ salvá-los...._

_por isso preciso que você acredite em mim.... Suman Dark está vivo graças a Johnny, mas o _

_Conde meio que o induziu a chamá-lo de volta......sua perda não será em vão.... Suamn já sabe_

_de tudo e está disposto a me ajudar, não posso contar meu plano a você ainda pois é muito cedo_

_para eu poder envolver você nele.... é muito cedo para eu cantar vitória.... mas acredite em uma_

_coisa....Rhode me **ama** e ela está sabendo do plano também... pode parecer loucura mas ela irá_

_nos ajudar a combater o Conde.... espero poder contar com todos os Noahs também ao longo de_

_minha jornada.... por isso acredite, nós venceremos, mesmo não estando no mesmo caminho....._

_nós chegaremos ao mesmo destino..... se cuida minha irmã mais velha ^^_

_Allen Walker_

Rinali não chorou (ufa...) ela sorriu.... acabou ficando triste ao confundir a menina Noah com um inimigo.... mesmo que ela pareça..... mas não tinha problema.... se Allen disse..... então estava tudo bem.... tudo o que ela queria era vê-lo feliz...... mesmo não podendo tê-lo.....

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Aeeee galerinha ta aki o cap final do encontro do nosso casalzinho ^^ desculpem a demora pra volta com a fic, obrigado pelos reviews e por favor continuem comentando e mandando suas sugestoes para mim XDDD fui!!!!


	27. Conversa entre irmãs

Wow, estou recebendo reviews!!! Minha insistencia ta dando certo!! \o/ vlw a todos q tao comentando ^^ e mto obrigado pois agora sei q tem mais alguem q ODEIA a Rinali alem de mim.... me sinto mais aliviado agora XDDDD desculpe pessoal q gosta bastante da Rinali, Kanda e cia, mas eu tenhu uma visao um poco diferente d vcs e c algum dia eu lembrar (XD) eu vou por minhas teorias sobre cada exorcista da ordem ^^ bem, q comece o cap!!!

|~.~|

"........... Então eles **sabem **sobre o paradeiro do 14º.........."

"Sim senhor.... Inspetor Leverrier!"

"Entendo........... muito obrigado Madarao.... volte agora para sua função......."

"Sim senhor!"

Na sala do Inspetor Chefe, Malcolm Leverrier, se encontravam ele, seu assistente Howard Link, e o Crow Madarao, que já estava de saída para concluir suas missões

"Eu sabia........... aquele rapaz tinha mesmo a cabeça de um Noah!!!! Eu devia tê-lo matado quando ainda era tempo!!!!!!!" Leverrier estava muito zangado e gritava bastante

"Senhor, não acha que está se exaltando por nada? Pelo que Madarao disse eu não acho que Allen Walker está do lado do Conde do Milênio...... ele está é planejando algo para acabar com o Conde por dentro......."

"**Não me venha com suposições inúteis Assistente Link!!!! Allen Walker....?! O 14º está do ''nosso'' lado???? Ele está namorando a criança mais velha!!!! Como pode estar do nosso lado?????**"

"................É apenas.... minha opinião senhor..."

"Sua opinião **não** me importa Assistente!! Guarde ela para você!!! Eu preciso de um plano..................................... e acho que já tenho um em mente..... me deixe sozinho, estou em fase de construção...."

"Sim senhor...."

Link sai do gabinete e avança pelo corredor que o liga até o salão principal, de lá ele foi até o refeitório para comer alguma coisa.... lá estava Lavi e Miranda, ambos trocaram olhares entre si e procuraram comer o mais rápido possível, mesmo não sendo parecido com seu chefe, Link não era visto com olhos tão amigáveis assim na Ordem, mas ele não ligava para isso, conhecia muito bem Leverrier, e sabia o que ele estava planejando.....

-------------------------------------------

"Oh!! Aí estão vocês =3!!! Allen-kun eu preciso falar com..... O.o.... Rhode...? Por que está me olhando deste jeito...?"

"Conde............Conde....!!!! **Condeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Rhode quase pulou para esfaquear o Conde, mas parou no meio do caminho porque não era uma boa idéia fazer isso "**Hunf!!! ¬¬ Eru ****vou tomar um banho!!!**"

"O.o..... o que houve Allen-kun?"

"Bem.... ^^''"

Flashback

"Vamos Allen....responda a pergunta......"

".......Eu responderei para Suman quando ele voltar....."

"Não, responda-me agora..... você me ama? Sim ou não?"

"Rhode agora não é o momento...!" ----- "Agora é o momento perfeito. Vamos Allen me responda........"

"S...si..." ----- "Aaaaaaallen-tama!!!!!!!! Finalmente encontrei vocês!!!!!!!!!!" ----- "Lero??? O.o o que faz aqui????"

"Sou apenas uma ilusão mandada pelo Conde para esta arca!!! O Conde está chamando você Allen-tama!! Então seja rápido por favor ^^"

"Hum.... entendido, estou indo agora mesmo"

"Entendido ^^ transmitirei a resposta para o Conde!!" dizia Lero sumindo

"Allen............."

"Não se preocupe Rhode ^^ eu vou lá e num instante eu... O.o..... que cara é essa...?"

"**Allen.......... ou você termina o que estava falando..... ou eu vou esfaquear você.........**"

".___. er.... sobre o que estavamos falando mesmo..? O.O AAAHHHHH!!!!"

Fim do Flashback

".___. …..... certo... isso explica tudo.... mas a propósito, Allen-kun....."

"Sim?"

"Quero que você vá com Tyki-pon resgatar uma inocência............"

"........ Não pode mandar outra pessoa em meu lugar...? Tenho algo importante para fazer agora......."

"Será bom que você fique longe de Rhode por um tempo também Allen-kun......... se é que me entende......"

"|O.O!!!!!!!!! Esse cara.........!|"

"É claro.... a não ser que você tenha alguma coisa muito importante para fazer aqui.... e que Rhode tenha um papel principal nesta coisa...... você pode ficar.... julgando que Rhode sabe, não deve ser nada de mais.... não é mesmo Allen-kun...?"

"...................... não, eu não tenho nada para fazer aqui em casa Conde....... eu irei para a missão..."

"Ótimo Allen-kun..... muito bom.... Tyki-pooooooon!! ^^³³³"

"Conde.... -.- por favor pare de me chamar assim, é muito constrangedor....." Tyki Mikk aparecia na sala

"Você irá com Allen-kun para realizar a missão designada.... por sorte ela é próxima à cidade onde você costuma ir para ''viver sua outra vida''

"Hum...... entendo.... terei que ser rápido e cauteloso..... não quero que nada aconteça a eles..."

"|''Eles''?|" pensava Allen olhando para Tyki Mikk..... ela estava sério....

"Entendido, vamos então garoto ^^ temos que ir agora senão não conseguiremos chegar a tempo!"

"M-mas....!!! Senhor Tyki Mikk!! Chegar a tempo do que???"

"Logo você saberá ^^ vamos!"

"E-entendido.....!!!"

Allen parte com Tyki Mikk para a arca de Noé (está é a que foi criada pelo Conde ^^ a nova) e eles acabam chegando a uma cidadezinha pacata, lá Allen percebe que Tyki estava um pouco mais feliz do que o de costume.... depois de algum tempo observando Tyki, Allen percebe que tinha se esquecido de algo importante: Os amigos que Tyki Mikk tinha em sua outra vida. Prova disso era que Tyki já estava em sua ''forma normal'', com a pele clara e seu macacão como de costume, além daqueles óculos que ele sempre usava

"Garoto, acho bom trocar de roupa, pois teremos muuuuito serviço pela frente ^^"

"Serviço??? O.o"

"Sim, até sentirmos alguma inocência nós iremos minerar um pouco ^^"

"Ninguém merece.......................... T.T"

"Hahahahahaha!!! ^^ Animo garoto!!! Animo!!!"

------------------------------------

"Lulubell? Poderia vir até aqui um momento...?"

"Estou aqui mestre, basta dizer o que deseja......"

"Rhode está sozinha...... você pode agir........... enquanto você tenta extrair alguma coisa dela eu irei bolar o plano real......."

"Entendido......." Lulubell se dirigia agora para o quarto de Rhode

"Allen Walker pensa que sou tolo.... que não enxergo sua tentativa fútil de converter meus akumas e tentar poluir a cabeça de vocês, minhas crianças........ ele irá pagar..... mas para eu poder fazer isso eu preciso de provas **concretas**........" dizia o Conde para si mesmo com um sorriso malígno

Rhode escuta batidas na porta..... alguém estava com o intuito de entrar.....

"Olá..... posso entrar?"

"Ah, é você Lulu..... sim, gique a vontade......." dizia a menina para a Noah da luxúria com a cabeça abaixada olhando para o chão

"Você estava esperando alguém...?"

"Não.... ninguém em especial....."

"Ele não virá. Está em uma missão neste exato momento"

Rhode levanta sua cabeça como se recebesse uma notícia chocante.....

"Missão?? Allen está em uma missão??? Ele está sozinho???"

"Sim, uma missão, foi por isso que o mestre o chamou. Mas não se afobe, ele está com Tyki...."

"Entendo.... menos mal ^^...."

Lulubell olhava fixamente para Rhode com aqueles seus olhos felinos.... ela queria alguma coisa e Rhode sabia muito bem disso.......

"Diga-me Rhode..... você anda meio estranha esses últimos dias.... está acontecendo algo...?"

"Não, nada de mais, apenas estava refriada... mas agora já passou...."

"Se fosse mesmo um resfriado apenas você falaria.... acho que tem mais coisas...... tem certeza que não quer me contar nada Rhode...? Porque você sabe que pode se abrir comigo......"

"|Ela.........! Então é isso....... o Conde sabe........|" pensava a menina que estava chocada por dentro porém mostrando uma naturalidade imensa por fora "Não, foi apenas isso Lulu.... se tivesse mais coisas eu contaria para o Conde..... afinal por que eu teria algo a esconder dele?"

"............. Você está namorando aquele rapaz... é natural que não conte tudo o que fazem com o Conde...."

"Hehehe..... as coisas que eu não conto para o Conde são coisas que ele **não** precisa e nem **iria querer** saber..... e você sabe do que estou falando..... afinal você é uma mulher também......"

"Hum..... sim você tem razão............ mas caso queira me contar algo, saiba que estou a disposição....."

"Não se preocupe, eu a chamarei em qualquer momento que eu precisar ^^......"

"Certo......" Lulubell já tinha se levantado do banco onde estava sentada e estava saindo do quarto quando de repente pára de andar e volta para o quarto, ela olha para Rhode e diz "O que ele tem?"

"Como?"

"Moyashi..... o que ele tem?"

"Você quis dizer **Allen** não é? ¬¬ como assim o que ele tem?"

"Você mudou completamente depois de sua vinda..... me pergunto o que ele tem.... para deixar você assim tão.... vunerável"

As duas Noahs se olhavam de maneira peculiar.... nenhuma delas conseguia adivinhar o que a outra pensava.....

"Você não iria entender Lulu.... mas vou falar de modo que seja simples..... é o seu jeito.... que me faz ficar assim..."

"''Jeito''...?"

"Sim ^^"

Lulubell mudou sua expressão, ela ficou pensativa.... parecia estar lembrand-se de alguma coisa..... depois de um tempo ela abre, por menor que foi, um sorriso........

"É.... talvez você tenha razão........" dizia a Noah da luxúria saindo do quarto

Rhode não se sentiu muito bem com aquele sorriso de Lulubell.... o que será que ele significava? No que ela tinha pensado? Rhode era uma menina muito ciumenta por isso pensou em tudo o que vocês leitores podem imaginar..... e ela temia o pior por mais que ele não existisse

"Lulu?? Será.....?"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Aki esta galera mais um cap pra vcs ^^ mais tarde do q o costume mas n da nd espero q vcs gostem ^^ proximo cap a missao da dupla Noah, Allen e Tyki Mikk e o aprofundamento dos laços entre os dois!! No q sera q isso vai dar pessoal??? (**Não!! Não é Yaoi!!! Desculpa pessoal, desculpa mesmo mais eu considero yaoi uma das coisas mais estranhas e repugnantes do mundo..... então por favor entendam que isto é apenas o que ****eu**** penso, mas que não vai ter yaoi na minha fic não vai ter não.....**)


	28. Tyki Mikk

Aaaahhhhh!!!! O Kanda! Este cara eh um caso a parte pra mim pessoal..... na **minha** opiniao (qdo eu digo **minha** opiniao eu qro dize o q eu axo dele.... repeti, o q **eu** axo dele, por isso fãs de Kanda, não briguem comigo e nem me xinguem nos comentarios, pois eu já avisei q eh a **minha** opiniao), ele eh xato, arrogante, tonto, so faz a msm espressao facial, n tem amigos, e akela historia do ''akela pessoa''.... mano isso eh tao clichê!! O Hiei do yu yu hakusho tem isso, o sasuke tem isso ¬¬ qual eh..... mas vamo la neh XDD apesar d tdo ele eh um bom exorcista... mas por mim ele eh qm devia t morrido pa servi d exemplo e não o Suman Dark q tinha familia e tdo mais..... mas dexa pra la, vamos ao cap!!!

|~.~|

"Eu não aguento mais...... preciso.... descansar..... T.T"

"Eu não acredito nisso garoto!! Você não fez nada! XDD E já está cansado??"

"Eu não nasci para minerar rochas senhor Tyki Mikk ¬¬"

"Hahahahaha!! ^^ Entendo.... Izzy!! Poderia trazer um pouco de café e um pão para o garoto aqui?"

Izzy(esse(a) aí também.... não sei se é menino ou menina) que estava sentado(a) saiu correndo para a cabana e foi pegar as coisas

"Momo!! Como estão indo as coisas aí no fundo?????"

"Estão indo bem Tyki!! ^^ O serviço tá rendendo bastante aqui!! Eu e o Crack já estamos no meio, e vocês dois como estão indo??"

"O garoto já se cansou XDD estou quase terminando minha parte e farei a parte dele!!!"

"Hahahahaha!! ^^ Você não devia tê-lo tirado do ramo das cartas e posto ele aqui Tyki!! XD"

"XDDD Fazer o que..." dizia Tyki olhando para Allen "Eu acabei gostando desse garoto XD considero ele um irmão, como vocês!"

"É mesmo é?? Então ele deve ser um cara legal!! Vamos sair à noite para dar uma volta pela cidade!"

"É!! Ótima idéia Crack!!!!"

"Allen! Aqui está seu café ^^"

"Ah! Muito obrigado Izzy ^^"

Allen comeu seu pão e tomou seu café, ele sentia que havia muita amizade naquele local, e percebeu o quanto Tyki Mikk poderia ser normal..... a imagem da batalha entre os dois na arca veio em sua memória, quando Tyki disse que tinha pessoas que ele tinha que proteger..... Não era a toa que seu Noah interior não tinha sido acordado ainda..... Tyki era como ele, tinha pessoas com quem ele se importava... pessoas que iriam morrer pelas mãos do Conde..... Allen pensou em seus amigos exorcistas, que agora deviam estar na Central..... mas ele ainda estava magoado com eles... colocar um Crow para ouvir a história e reportar tudo para Leverrier?? Isso era imperdoável, ainda mais por ser Rinali e Krory.... se fosse Lavi e Kanda.... eles sim teriam a frieza de fazer aquilo com ele...... mas Allen foi interrompido por Momo que tinha colocado a mão e um de seus ombros

"Ei Allen, vamos dar uma parada por hoje, vamos tomar um banho e seguir para a cidade, o que você acha? ^^"

"Ótima idéia senhor Momo ^^ vamos indo" dizia Allen sorrindo

"Você não precisa me chamar de ''senhor'' XDDDD pode me chamar de Momo mesmo Allen ^^, e também não precisa chamar o Tyki de senhor não! Não gaste sua educação com aquele vagabundo! XDDD"

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso Momo!! XDD"

"Hahahahahaha!! XD ^^ Entendido Senhor... digo... Momo ^^"

"^^"

"Já eu você pode me chamar de **Lorde** Crack u.u XDDDD"

"Hahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDD" essa risada foi de todos (XD)

Allen, Tyki Mikk e seus amigos vão até a casinha que ficava nas margens das minas e lá eles se lavaram. Com o cair do sol ele foram até a cidade que estava dando uma festa, provavelmente era o aniversário da cidade que completava 100 anos. Lá tinha muita música, muita gente animada e muita diversão, fazia muito tempo que Allen não via uma festa tão animada assim... Izzy corre para a barraca das guloseimas que é seguido(a) por Crack que não queria deixá-lo(a) (foda neh XDD) sozinho(a) (alguém me mande um review dizendo se Izzy eh homem ou mulher por favor!!), Momo foi até a barraquinha de bebidas para se embriagar como sempre

"Esse Momo.... sempre bebendo XDD"

"Eu imagino XD" dizia Allen concordando com Tyki

Agora Allen estava sozinho com Tyki Mikk, ambos comendo um espetinho de carne de polvo, sentados eh um banco olhando para as pessoas dançando e se divertindo, Izzy estava com Crack dançando uma música que estava tocando, Momo..... bem.... bebendo XDDDD

"E então garoto? O que achou deles?"

"São exatamente como você falou senhor Tyki Mikk.... muito bons ^^"

"Hahahahahaha!! ^^ que bom que achou isso deles.... a propósito..... você não precisa mais me chamar de ''senhor'' garoto, pode me chamar de Tyki mesmo ^^"

"Entendo ^^'' pode deixar, vou tentar me acostumar com isso....."

"^^......" Tyki Mikk olhava em volta, ele via a comemoração alegre e seus amigos se divertindo.... "Isso é que é vida......." ele murmura para si mesmo, porém Allen ouviu isso

"É divertido não?"

"O.o! Você ouviu?? XD Bem.... sim, é muito divertido" dizia ele olhando para a multidão com um sorriso

"He.... melhor do que aquelas festa que seu irmão dá isso é fato"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! XDDDDD Sim sim!!!! Nisso eu tenho que concordar XDD"

"Tyki Mikk..... olhando assim..... vale mesmo a pena destruir a raça humana...?"

"................................................................................"

"Responda-me por favor"

"Você já sabe a resposta..........."

"Quero ouvir da sua boca"

".....................................não"

"Não vou perguntar o porque de você estar ao lado do Conde....... só vou perguntar uma coisa..... o que você fará quando nossos planos começarem a darem frutos, e os humanos começarem a serem varridos da humanidade...? Eu sei que nós dois iremos sobreviver..... mas.... e quanto a **eles**...?" Allen olhava para os 3 que estavam na festa

"................... não me lembre deste detalhe por favor..... não gosto de pensar nisto..."

"Mas deveria..... pois deverá tomar uma decisão sobre o lado em que você ficará Tyki Mikk... não se pode ficar em cima do muro e você sabe disso........."

"Você também sabe disso Allen Walker......."

Tyki Mikk agora olhava diretamente para Allen...... ele sabia que o exorcista Noah tinha entendido o recado.... tanto tinha entendido que ele estava com os olhos arregalados e tinha engolido em seco

"Meu caso é muito diferente do seu senhor Tyki Mikk....."

"Não garoto, são casos totalmente iguais......."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso...?"

"Me responda quem é você? Allen Walker ou o 14º?"

"O.o............... bem....." Allen não sabia o que dizer.... ele pensou um pouco, e arriscou sua melhor resposta ".......... eu sou os dois....."

"He................ exatamente..... não se pode ser um ou outro.... você é os dois.... asimm como eu...... e assim como você, eu oscilo mais para o lado humano...."

"Espere! Eu não oscilo para o lado dos.....!" ----- "Sim garoto você oscila XD" ----- "Não! Eu não oscilo!!"

"Me responda algo então, se você não tivesse sido condenado a morte, você estaria do nosso lado?"

"............................................."

"É claro que não não é mesmo...? Afinal, quem é que iria querer destruir uma raça tão maravilhosa como a raça humana?"

"Tyki Mikk.... você...."

"Não misture as coisas garoto XD eu estou do lado do Conde sim, mas só por causa do meu Noah interior...... sinceramente não sei o que farei em relação a Crack, Momo e Izzy...... provavelmente iria escondê-los....."

"E qual você acha que será a reação deles quando descobrirem sua ''outra metade''...?"

"Provavelmente a mesma que seus amigos tiveram........."

"Meus amigos...... eu não sei qual reação eles tiveram até hoje...."

"Hahahaha!! XD deixe de ser idiota garoto! Eu sei muito bem que toda vez que eles o encontram eles ficam em cima de você o tempo todo para tentar convencê-lo de voltar para o lado deles!! XDD"

"O.o!! Como você sabe disso???"

"He, eu não sou bobo garoto, sei muito bem das coisas que acontecem a minha volta.... e vejo que Rhode não fica irritada pelo fato de ter encontrado exorcistas, mas sim pelo fato de eles pedirem certas coisas para você na frente dela..... observando essas situações eu concluo que eles pedem para você voltar com eles"

"Sim você está certo..... mas eles me traíram botando um espião na última missão deles....."

"Como você pode provar que foram eles que mandaram um espião e não outra pessoa?"

"Ora!!! Com certeza foram eles!!!! Quem mais poderia ter chamado um espião???"

"Eu é quem pergunto garoto..... quem mais poderia ter feito isso? Não concorda que poderia ser alguém que detestasse você e no mínimo iria querer você fora da jogada nesta guerra? Além, é claro, de ter poder suficiente para mandar um espião **bom**, pois para ele não ser percebido pos exorcistas e nem por você......"

Allen teve um lapso agora, como ele não pensou naquilo antes!? Tyki Mikk tinha toda a razão!!!!Sim!! Quem mais iria querer saber o que ele conversava com os exorcistas??? Simples, é aquele que quer mandar nos exorcistas, aquele que acha que tem o poder para tudo!!!

"**Leverrier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" gritava Allen com um pulo

"XD Olha eu não sei quem é este, mas se esse cara não gosta de você então com certeza deve ser ele ^^"

"................. Tyki Mikk... por que é que está me falando estas coisas...?"

"Eu entendo que somos Noahs e eles exorcistas, mas amigos são amigos, e se eles são seus amigos.... você deve é ficar de bem com eles....."

"Tyki......"

"Eu não sei o que você pretende continuando ao nosso lado Allen Walker..... mas saiba que infelizmente não posso apoiar você.... pois sou um Noah..... mas saiba que, em qualquer situação, você terá minha ajuda e se necessário minha proteção ^^"

Allen olhou espantado para Tyki Mikk, ele estava sorrindo para o rapaz..... e este sorriso e esta declaração, foram verdadeiras... Allen sentiu isso...... Tyki Mikk era uma ótima pessoa, que teve a infelicidade de receber o espírito de um Noah......

"Mas...... por que está me ajudando...?"

"XDD Eu não sei.... eu acabei gostando de você garoto ^^ E mais, somos uma família lembra ^^?

Allen se sentiu aliviado, nunca poderia pensar que um Noah poderia ser tão amigo assim.... ele abre um sorriso e se lembra de quando chegou na Ordem Negra.... ele se sentiu do mesmo jeito que se sentiu quando entrou para a Ordem e começou a fazer amigos

"Bem.... está na hora..... vamos dar uma olhada lá na cidade vizinha e procurar pela inocência...."

"Entendido"

"Crack! Momo! Eu e o garoto aqui temos um servicinho para fazer!!! Voltaremos em alguns minutos!!"

"Pode deixar Tyki!! Nós cuidaremos de Izzy ^^"

"^^! Muito obrigado" Tyki Mikk olhou para Allen "Vamos?"

"Sim"

Enquanto eles caminhavam rumo a outra cidadezinha, Tyki Mikk que estava calado o tempo todo decidiu dizer uma coisa para seu ''irmão'' que ele não sabia porque mas que sentiu que tinha que ser falado....

"Ei garoto....."

"Sim?"

"Seria muito bom se..... você fizesse as pazes com seus amigos sabe....."

"O que...... por que diz isso....?"

"Eu não sei ao certo...... mas algo disse para mim falar isto a você..... talvez seja meu Noah interior"

"............... talvez......"

Allen e Tyki Mikk continuaram andando em silêncio, cada um refletindo sobre o que disse e sobre o que ouviu..... um mundo onde você seria o culpado pela morte de seus melhores amigos.... a culpa de ter julgado alguém sendo que foi outra pessoa que criou o problema...... Allen pensou e sabia qual decisão tomar..............

--------------------------------------

"Você tem certeza Rhode? =3 está tudo bem mesmo...?"

"Claro que sim Condeee! ^^ estou ótima agora! O resfriado já passou e me sinto bem melhor"

"Ho.... se você está bem então maravilha, isso é tudo o que eu queria saber ^^"

"Conde!! Me da dinheiro para eu comprar um sorvete????"

"Mas é claro que sim minha querida ^^ aqui está!! Divirta-se"

"Ahhh! Muito obrigado Conde!!!" dizia Rhode que deu um beijo na bochecha do Conde (não sabia que ele tinha O.o.....) e sai correndo feliz da vida

Passou-se uns 10 minutos, até o Conde ter certeza de que a menina já tinha saído de lá....

"Lulubell....."

"Sim mestre...?" Lulubell que estava camuflada na sala apareceu

"Eu já tomei minha decisão.........."

"''decisão''?"

"Temos que separar Allwn Walker de nossa Rhode....... ela é necessária para nós, por isso não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdê-la..............."

"Entendo......................."

"E você terá o papel principal nesta trama Lulu ^^"

"E-eu mestre.......?"

"Sim sim ^^ você é a Noah da luxúria................. acho que você já deve ter algo em mente para separar aqueles dois.................. pode começar amnhã mesmo......"

"......................................... mas.................. mestre...."

"Algum problema? ^^"

"................ n-não...... nenhum....."

"Ótimo................ pois eu conto com você Lulubell..... você é a única com quem eu posso contar de verdade..... por isso.... **não me decepcione**........."

".......... sim mestre..."

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Eita!!!! No q sera q isso vai da???? Allen pensando nos exorcistas!? Lulubell com a terafa de separar nosso casal favorito??????? muitas surpresas aguardam ao longo dos proximos caps galera!!!!! e vamo q vamo pq eu tbm to ancioaos pra v no q q vai dar!!!! XDD Por favor comentem o q axaram pois eh mto importante pra mim saber disso, afinal são vcs q dao rumo pra minha historia ^^ fui!!!


	29. Desavença

Ho................... nd disso pessoal nd disso! u.u n sou **eu **que qro separa o casal, eh o **Conde** que quer u.u!!!! Eu so apenas o cara q escreve a historia XDDD n depende d mim n pessoal XD (ta bem... depende, mas finjam q não depende ok? ^^'') vamos ter fe no nosso casalzinho e ver no q vai dar essa historia, o q vcs axam?? ^^ bem, vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"Maravilha não é garoto? ^^" dizia Tyki Mikk sorridente para Allen "Conseguimos fazer a missão e ainda por cima pergar o resto da festa! E que festa foi aquela hein?"

"Concordo senh... digo, Tyki.... ^^'' é.... a festa estava ótima ^^"

"Tirando o fato de que você não sabe dançar XD"

"E-ei!!!! Eu sei dançar!! ò.ó! O problema é que nunca tinha dançado aquele estilo de dança!!"

"XDDD É, você tem razão..... afinal eu vi você dançando valsa com Rhode nas festas do meu irmão ^^"

"^^"

"Mas..... você pisou muito no pé de Joana.... eu convenci ela a dançar com você lá na festa garoto -.-.... você fez aquilo por não saber dançar ou por que ficou com medo da ira de Rhode?"

"XD Por que eu teria medo de Rhode? Não fiz nada de errado a não ser dançar com uma amiga ^^ tenho certeza que nada de errado acontecerá. Ah! Chegamos ^^ até que enfim..."

"É ^^"

Allen e Tyki entram na casa, lá estava como de costume com as coisas do jeito de sempre. Na sala estavam Jas&Dev que estavam brigando um com o outro por causa de um pedaço de isopor, e pelo jeito era algo ''importante'' pois eles nem viram que os dois tinham chegado

"**Me dê isso Jasdero!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solta!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Não!!!!!!! Solta você!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Er..... mas o que que eles......?"

"Não queira saber.... acredite -.- eu estou nesta casa faz apenas alguns meses e já desisti de saber dessas coisas.... é melhor você fazer o mesmo Tyki..."

"É..... você tem toda a razão.... -.-"

"Allen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritava Rhode que tinha surgido da porta à frente deles

"Ah!!!!!!! O-oi Rhode.... ^^''" Allen estava meio incomodado pois a menina tinha pulado em cima dele

"Por que você demorou hein??? Eu estava..... ei...... que cheiro é esse....?" perguntava a menina com olhar desconfiado enquanto cheirava o pescoço de Allen

"O.o? Cheiro? Como assim ''cheiro''? XD"

"Allen Walker...... você..... esteve om alguma mulher...¬¬?"

"Er..... por que a pergunta....?"

"¬¬.......... Tyki!!!"

"O.o...... s-sim...?"

"Me conte o que sabe!!!!"

"Bem, para nos disfarçarmos e podermos andar pela multidão nós entramos em uma festa, e eu já conhecia muita gente lá Rhode ^^ aí começou a ficar divertido e começamos a dançar, mas como ele não sabia como se dançava aquele estilo eu chamei uma amiga minha para dançar com ele, foi apenas isso ^^"

"Exatamente Rhode ^^''"

"**Apenas**** isso?????**"

"Er.... que cara é essa Rhode?"

"**Allen!!!!!! Você dançou com uma ****mulher****????? É isso que eu entendi?????**"

"Claro ^^ Dançar com homens é que eu não vou Rhode XD"

"Falou e disse garoto XD"

Bem, eu não vou relatar a vocês a cena a seguir...... mas entendam bem a situação: Primeiro Rhode ficou irada com Tyki Mikk, a quem atribuiu a culpa da dança......sobre seu estado de saúde prefiro não comentar e deixar que vocês imaginem...... depois Rhode ficou muito brava com Allen pelo fato dele ter aceitado a proposta de Tyki de ir dançar com uma desconhecida sendo que ele estava compromissado com ela, Allen poderia ter dito que Rhode estava mesmo era com ciúmes, mas ao ver o que ela fez com Tyki o nosso exorcista perdeu todo e qualquer argumento..... depois disso ela ficou magoada com Allen e virou a cara para ele dizendo que ia para o quarto dela e não queria ver mais ele o resto do dia. Resumindo, depois de tudo isso Allen leva Tyki ao hospital para tentar salvá-lo da cólera da Noah dos sonhos, e depois disso lá foi ele falar com a namorada

"Er.... Rhode.... eu posso entrar...?"

"Não ¬¬"

"Por favor ^^''"

"Eu disse não! ¬¬"

"Entendo...... bem.... entou eu já vou indo....."

"E você vai embora??????? ¬¬"

"O.o....... mas.... eu pensei que....."

"Você tá demorando para entrar ¬¬"

"o__o''.............. ok......"

Allen entra no quarto da menina, e lá ele se depara com a última pessoa que esperava encontrar lá: Lulubell.

"Lu-Lulubell....? O que você está fazendo aqui...? O.o"

"Apenas conversando com a menina ¬¬ afinal, não fui eu quem ficou dançando a torto e a direito com qualquer uma -.-"

"O.O!!!! Qualquer uma não!!! Ela é uma amiga do Tyki!!!"

"|Peguei você.....| E ainda por cima a defende....? Você é um Moyashi mesmo -.-"

"¬¬......"

"E-eu não estou defendendo-a!!!!!!!!!"

"Sei sei..... bem, eu estou de saída. Resolva-se sozinho com Rhode"

Lulubell sai do quarto e Allen se viu em uma situação bastante peculiar....... apesar dele gostar bastante de Rhode ele não se deu o luxo de ser apressado...... ele começou a pensar antes de dar o primeiro passo.....

"|Estranho...... por que Lulubell... estaria aqui tentando colocar coisas estranhas na cabeça de Rhode...?|"

"|_**Isso deve ser coisa do Conde..... não acho que a Noah da luxúria faria algo assim por vontade própria...... ela não tem nenhum interesse no namoro de vocês...... isso só pode ser coisa do Conde**_|"

"|Realmente..... o Conde deve estar metido nisso.... mas eu não tenho provas..... e começar a confrontar o Conde agora é a última coisa que eu quero.....__vou tentar contornar a situação...|"

"Você insistiu para vir até aqui apenas para ficar pensando?"

"Ahn...? Ah!! Me desculpe Rhode ^^'' me desculpe mesmo.... você.... está mesmo brava comigo?"

"Que pergunta.... sim eu estou ¬¬"

"Mas não foi nada demais Rhode, foi só uma dança, eu juro!"

"Allen, você sabia que eu sou ciumenta...? Não gosto de ver você com outras mulheres.... ¬¬..."

"Entendo..... ^^'' mas não se preocupe, eu prometo que da próxima vez, será só com a sua permissão! E olha lá u.u"

"Hunf..... acho bom mesmo ¬¬"

"Vamos lá Rhode...... fiquei dois dias sem ver você"

"E?"

"Eu senti sua falta"

".................. mentiroso"

"Não é mentira. Senti muito sua falta"

"Tanto que se engraçou com algumas mulheres junto com o Tyki lá na festa ¬¬ Lulu me disse tudo"

"Ela é que é a mentirosa. Eu aconselho você a parar de conversar com ela a respeito de nossa relação...."

"Ela me disse que você poderia dizer isso.... caso estivesse com medo que ela me contasse alguma coisa ruim sobre você....."

"........................................ Você não acredita em mim não" Allen estava cercado.... parecia que Lulubell estava dois passos em sua frente

"Não é isso, é que ape....." ----- "É a palavra dela contra a minha" ----- "..........."

"Eu não estou com medo de que ela conte coisas ruins sobre mim, desde que elas sejam verdadeiras...."

"..........."

"Quero que evite de falar com ela sobre nós pois tem algo de errado nessa história...... só por isso.... pode confiar em mim em relação ao nosso namoro Rhode.... pois eu não minto para você em nada, basta você me perguntar e eu responderei"

"Mas você já mentiu para mim antes não é? O que o impediria de mentir de novo?" ela olhava para ele com uma expressão fria, séria e analítica... como um Noah

".................."

Allen vira de costas e começa a andar em direção a porta... ele a abre e sai do quarto

"O-onde você vai?"

"Sair"

"......."

Allen caminhava até a saída..... ele passou pela sala e viu que Jas&Dev ainda brigavam pelo pedaço de isopor, porém Skin agora estava querendo-o também

"**SOLTEM ISSO!!!! ESSE ISOPOR É DE SKIN BOLIC AGORA!!!!!**"

"**Sem chance!!!!! EU encontrei primeiro!!! Então soltem!!!!**"

"**Soltem vocês!!!! Ele estava preso no meu cabelo dourado, por isso é meu por direito!!!!**"

Allen sai da casa e de lá entra em sua arca..... ele já não aguentava mais Edo. Ele foi dar uma olhada em seu companheiro, Suman Dark, ele estava no parque com sua filha, eles estavam se divertindo muito e Allen viu o quanto Suman estava feliz com sua família. Ele então decide ir até um café que ele conhecia.... além de ser gostoso ficava na Austrália, que era praticamente isolada e o último lugar que alguém iria procurar por ele

"|_**Mas o que está fazendo Allen??? Você não pensa não hein?? Saindo daquele jeito!! Você está apenas dando munição ao Conde!!!!|**_"

"|Eu não me importo, tenho meu próprio orgulho. Se ela prefere acreditar nas bobagens de Lulubell ela que fique a vontade|"

"|_**...**_|"

Allen parte então para o café que ele gostava. Depois de chegar lá, ele se senta em uma das mesas que ficam na janela. Ele tinha pedido pouquíssima coisa desta vez (2 milkshakes de morango, uma banana caramelada, 7 hambúrguers, 4 sodas e 3 sucos XD)..... ele comia devagar, não tinha pressa, afinal, não tinha porque voltar..... estava mais era refletindo no que houve, no que ele fez, no que ele deveria fazer. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas suponho que seja algumas horas pois entardeceu e Allen ainda estava lá no seu cantinho, ele já tinha até almoçado..... suponha que sejam umas 5 horas da tarde, o movimento do local estava bom para um dia de semana, uma menina entra no café mancando um chiclete azul. Sim, azul, dava para saber pois ela fazia bolas com ele. A menina parecia que estava entediada, ela então começa a olhar para o estabelecimento como se estivesse procurando algo.... ela então dirige-se até a mesa de Allen e senta na cadeira a sua frente e fica olhando para ele com a cabeça encostada na mesa

"Oi"

"Olá.... o que faz aqui?"

"Não tinha nada pra fazer.... por isso quis vir aqui"

"Sei........ bem, que coincidência..... não esperava encontrar você aqui"

"Neu eu você aqui u.u só por isso eu vim"

"Rhode, você sabia de alguma forma que eu sempre venho para cá quando quero ficar sozinho..... só por isso veio até aqui ¬¬"

"..................... Hunf ¬¬ E se for?"

"Então eu concluierei que você quer falar comigo......."

"Não, não quero u.u"

"..........................certo"

Eles ficaram na mesma por mais 40 minutos, loooongos 40 minutos. Allen apenas comia sua comida, bem devagar..... não queria que ela acabasse, queria que Rhode falasse alguma coisa antes dele. Já a menina Noah já estava no quinto chiclete, e não contente com isso tinha já lambido um pirulito entre o terceiro e o quarto chiclete. Pelo jeito nenhum deles iria falar nada..... mas Allen não queria que isso tivesse o final que estava tendo.

"Rhode........"

"O que é?"

"Vamos dar uma volta? ^^"

A menina Noah estava se mostrou por um décimo de segundo que estava totalmente impressionada, porém logo ela recompõe sua expressão de tédio e desinteresse

"Hum................ Por quê?"

"|Ela....... Ò.o ela tirou o dia para testar minha paciência!! ¬¬| …..... não tem porque..... eu ia dar uma volta, por isso achei que devia convidar você ^^"

"Hum..............................vou pensar u.u"

"....... Bem, enquanto pensa, eu já vou indo ^^"

"O.o.... você está indo já??"

"Sim, por que o espanto?"

"Hunf..... por nada u.u"

"Entendo..... bem, até mais ^^....."

"Até.............."

Allen se levanta e vai pagar sua conta. Depois de paga ele sai do café e de lá começa a caminhar em um passo não muito lento nem muito rápido, apenas caminhava. De dentro do café Rhode, ainda com a cabeça debruçada na mesa o seguia com os olhos, refletindo também sobre suas ações.

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Caramba!!! Eles tao d mal??? Sera q Rhode vai faze as pazes com Allen? Se bem q eu n considero isso uma BRIIIIIGA....... foi mais uma discussaozinha XD mas fazer oq, ela eh ciumenta u.u não percam!!! proximo cap a decisao de Rhode!!!! desculpem o atraso do cap galera mas sabem como eh neh? Pascoa, sexta santa etc XDDDDD


	30. Reconciliação

Puts ateh q enfim ¬¬ o site tava com problemas aki pq meu pc eh um belo dum ***** ….. o site n qria abri a pag q upa meus caps -.- mas eu já resolvi o problema! Fikei 50 min tentando upa o cap anterior.... e já to escrevendo esse pa tira o atraso q eu dexei XDDD bem, sem mais delongas.... ao cap!!!

|~.~|

Allen já tinha andado uns 3 km já, ele sabia que estava sendo seguido mas não tinha coragem de chamá-la para perto dele..... ele ainda estava incomodado com tudo aquilo..... mas não tinha jeito, ele se humilharia se a chamasse porém morreria se ficasse calado.

"Rhode! Por que você está longe de mim? Venha aqui, eu sei que está por perto!" gritava ele com as mãos na boca

"....................." a menina sai de tars de uma árvore um pouco atrás de Allen e caminha em sua direção, ele, claro, esperou ela alcança-lo

"^^ Vamos?"

"Não u.u estou cansada, não aguento mais andar. Por que a gente não vai para casa?"

"Eu adoro caminhar ^^ sempre caminho bastante..... até agora fiquei apenas esperando você vir falar comigo....."

"Bem, me desculpe Allen **Walker** ¬¬ , mas eu sou Rhode Kamlelot, que em americano é **Road** Kamelot ¬¬²..... você é quem caminha e não eu u.u"

"^^'' Entendo..... bem, pode ir para casa... eu vou continuar a andar............ enquanto caminho eu posso pensar em certas coisas com calma.... e pelo jeito hoje você não está afim de falar comigo..."

"Isso não é verdade!!!"

"........"

A menina que já tinha aberto uma porta dimensional decide fechá-la com a mesma rapidez com que a abriu, ela já sabia o que queria

"Eu não vou voltar, vou ficar com você e vou andar com você no mesmo caminho que você for..... não vou deixar você sozinho por aí sem rumo"

"^^ Bem, você é o meu caminho e o meu rumo, **Road** Kamleto ^^³"

A menina demorou um pouco para assimilar a informação tamanho a admiração que ela teve pelo rapaz ao ouvir esta declaração, ela então abre pela primeira vez no dia um sorriso. Ela caminha até ele e, com as mãos dadas ele começam a caminhar

"Para onde vamos?"

"Eu não sei.... mas eu sempre caminhei para frente. Por isso é para lá que eu vou"

"^^ Então vamos lá"

--------------------------------

"Hum..... entendo.... então você falou isso para ela"

"Foi tudo em vão mestre.... não acho que Rhode irá me escutar.... ela ama muito aquele moyashi..."

"''Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura'' =3"

"O.o.......... er.... o que é isso mestre......?"

"Você gostou???? Eu acabei de inventar! ^^"

"É meio estranho...... mas eu entendi a mensagem...."

"Ótimo.........."

-------------------------------------

"Irmão? ^^ Você me chamou? Qual o proble............" Rinali não conseguia mais falar..... Komui **não** estava sozinho na sala.....

"Oh...................... Chegou na hora certa..... Rinali-lee..... mas antes de conversarmos, aceita um bolinho de uvas passas e limão com calda de caramelo? Receita feita por mim mesmo ^^"

"............................ Não.... mas mesmo assim muito obrigada.... Inspetor Leverrier......." Rinali estava tremendo por dentro

"Entendo..... é uma pena, pois está muito gostoso ^^"

Apesar de tudo o clima era mais pesado do que o de um enterro.... Rinali tinha várias lembras do Inspetor.... uma pior que a outra, como você bem sabe leitor. Mas Rinali não demonstrou fraqueza, pelo contrário, ela mostrou determinação e seriedade em seu rosto, e andou até se sentar ao lado de Leverrier. Komui observava tudo com muito medo, mas mesmo assim sabia o que sua irmã estava fazendo

"Rinali.... Inspetor Leverrier a chamou aqui pois ele disse que..... tem uma missão para você......."

"......................... e qual seria...."

"Bem, nada de enrolação, Rinali-lee, a missão é exatamente Allen Walker"

"O.O!!!!! A-Allen-kun?????"

"Sim"

"Por quê??? O que está tramando Leverrier??? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos um de seus guardas pessoais espionando a conversa que tive com Allen-kun no parque!!!"

"Por que me acusa sem motivo Rinali-lee......? Escute a missão, depois tire suas próprias conclusões......."

"..................................."

"|Rinali.................|"

"Quero que Allen Walker volte a trabalhar conosco, a Ordem Negra.... e somente você para convencê-lo disso!"

Rinali sentiu sua própria respiração parar por um instante. Leverrier? Pedindo para que Allen volte? Por quê? O que ele está tramando....? Ela não tinha provas para provar nada, e Leverrier era seu superior... ela tinha que fazer o que ele tinha solicitado........

"Entendido......................................"

"Não se preocupe, você poderá ir com quem quiser para falar com ele, para que você confie em mim"

"^^.... Inspetor Leverrier..... eu **nunca **confiarei no senhor. Mas eu quero muito que Allen-kun volte para nós........ você _**jura**_ que não fará nada de errado?"

"^^! Mas é claro que não! Que o papa me excomungue caso isso aconteça ^^"

"Certo................. bem, vou me retirar, me avise quando tudo estiver preparado......."

Rinali sai da sala deixando apenas um pensativo Komui e um sorriso vitorioso vindo de Leverrier.............

----------------------------------------------

"Allen............... eu tô cansada =/"

"Entendo...... então vamos para.... ei! O-o que está fazendo XD"

"Pulando nas suas costas ^^ não quero ir para casa, você terá que continuar andando enquanto me carrega Allen ^^"

"^^'' Entendo.... bem, não tem jeito não XD aí vamos nós"

"^^"

Allen continuou andando como se nada tivesse mudado, a menina era leve...... incrivelmente leve.... leve como uma pena. Ele sentia os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço e suas pernas envolvendo seu quadril, mas não sentia peso dela em si. Realmente, era muito divertido namorar aquela Noah. Allen se sentiu feliz em estar assim, não queria que aquela estradinha reta acabasse nunca, ele queria que ela fosse reta até o infinito

"Ei Allen......"

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você"

"............... É mesmo?"

"Sim ^^ me desculpa por hoje.... acabei ficando alterada por causa do meu ciúmes"

"Não tem importância ^^ eu entendo como se sente"

"O.o!! Allen, você já sentiu ciúmes de mim???"

"Não XD Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer XD"

"o.o..... Nem.... quando eu abraço o Conde?"

"Não ^^"

"¬¬........"

"O que foi?"

"Nada não..... deixa para lá -.-"

"........... Ei Rhode, vai ter maaaais uma comemoração lá pela vizinhança onde Tyki fica com seus amigos.... você gostaria de ir para lá comigo e dançar?"

"O.O!!! S-sério?????"

"Sim ^^ claro, se você quiser, lógico"

"Mas que pergunta!!!! É claro que eu quero!!! Vamos lá!! Vamos, vamos!!!"

"Certo, certo XD não precisa me empurrar, vamos pela arca"

Allen e Rhode entram na arca e de lá vão até a cidadezinha que Allen tinha dito. Eles chegaram e estava realmente uma grande multidão, como da outra vez. Porém Tyki estava em uma cadeira de rodas e não pôde se divertir por completo (lembrem-se da cólera de Rhode XD). Nosso casal dançava bastante e sinceramente, eu não sei dizer qual era o pior pois nenhum dos dois sabia dançar a música direito XD!!! Mas eles se divertiram muito ^^ deram muitas risadas e conseguiram (ufa) terminar o dia de bem. Bom..... quase isso né? Allen ia se declarar para Rhode mas os amigos de Tyki o reconheceram e foram dar oi para ele..... bem... o resto vocês já viram ^^'' Allen teve que suar para impedir que Rhode não os matasse..... mas fora isso, sem problema algum.

Depois de voltarem da festa, a menina que estava exausta acabou dormindo na sala mesmo, enquanto estava encostada em Allen. Ele a carregou até seu quarto e a pôs para dormir... agora ele tinha coisas para pensar. Allen passa no corredo e encontra Skin, Jasdero e Devit **AINDA** brigando pelo maldito pedaço de isopor. Ele vai até seu quarto e acaba deitando na hora...... o Conde queria fazer alguma coisa e pelo jeito ele não desistiu ainda.... mas por que ele iria querer a separação do casal? Será que ele já tinha suspeitado de Rhode também...? Se for isso ele teria que ficar muito mais alerta em relação ao Conde....

"................ gostaria de poder acabar com isto logo...... são tantas coisas para resolver...... não queria estar sozinho nisso tudo.... mesmo tendo todo mundo, mesmo tendo Rhode...... eu ainda estou sozinho nesta guerra contra o Conde......."

Allen adormece, na tentativa de esquecer seus pensamentos.... e enquanto ele dorme Leverrier enfim conclui seu plano mestre para dar um jeito em Allen

"M-mas....! Senhor, isso é..............!"

"Isso é **necessário**....... por isso não me questione mais, secretário Link!!"

"Sim senhor......................"

"Em breve estarei cara-a-cara com o 14º...... veremos que histórias ele tem para nos contar......."

"................... |Walker...... pode parecer ridículo mas.... não procure por Rinali......|"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Pronto galerinha!!! Aki esta mais um cap como pedido de desculpas pra vcs!! ^^ vcs passaram bem a pascoa?? foi legal?? teve mtos ovos?? qro v qm vai manda um review pra mim flando qtos e quais ovos ganhou nesta pascoa!!!!! uma boa leitrua pra vcs e ateh logo!! Fui!!!


	31. Captura

Galera, minha semana foi tao complicada, mas **tão** complicada, que não deu tempo nem de ENTRAR NO PC. Q dira ainda escreve a minha fic T.T.......... Hj eu to aki pq eh sexta feira, mas ateh msm amanha q eh sabadao eu vo t aula, entum desculpem a demora. Ai vai o cap, por isso divirtam-se

|~.~|

"Missão?"

"Sim. Nada a ver com a inocência, apenas preciso que você faça uma ''busca'' para mim..."

"''Busca''? O que você quer que eu busque Conde do Milênio...?"

"Sim....."

"E o que que seria isto?"

"Um livro Allen-kun ^^"

"Um ''livro''? Você está me mandando ir até um lugar tão longe apenas para eu buscar um livro Mande algum akuma realizar tal missão ¬¬"

"Hahahaha ^^ não Allen-kun... tem que ser **você**............... afinal ela não dará o livro para mais ninguém...."

"''Ela''? Ela quem??"

"Hehehe....... isso você só saberá se for..."

"....................................."

Allen tinha sido chamado pelo Conde para fazer um trabalho, mas o que ele não sabia era o que estava pela frente.... ele estava hesitante, mas precisava fazer o trabalho para não poder dar argumentos para o Conde......

"Entendido.............."

"^^"

O rapaz sai da sala e não percebeu que o Conde tinha algo em mente, algo muito mas muito ruim.......

"O senhor sabe muito bem.... que é uma armadilha.... não é mestre...?"

"Mas é claro que sim Lulubell ^^ Caso contrário eu não mandaria Allen Walker.......... Hehehehehehe...... aquele homem...... ele quer o 14º... então vamos entregá-lo a ele....."

------------------------------

"Hãã????? Por quê????"

"Por que foi uma ordem direta do Conde Rhode ^^"

"E por que eu não posso ir com você?????"

"Bem.... ele não disse nada sobre você poder ou não ir comigo mas eu acho melhor não ^^"

"**O quê????? Como assim???? Já sei!!! Você vai encontrar outra mulher não é???? Eu sabia!! Eu sabia qu...**" Rhode acaba perdendo a fala pois Allen puxa a menina para um abraço

"Escute querida...... o Conde já suspeita de você.... não quero envolver você mais do que você já está envolvida.... se for comigo ele irá imaginar coisas e aí você já sabe o resultado não é........ por isso fique aqui e me espere, não irei demorar" com estas palavras Allen parte em sua arca e parte para o local designado pelo Conde

Rhode sabia que Allen estava sério. Afinal, ele a chamou de ''querida''..... e para ele estar sério é porque algo de muito errado estava acontecendo..... mas ela tinha que ficar por lá e obedecer o que ele tinha dito. Mas por que será que a menina estava com muito medo, como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer....?

--------------------------

Allen andou um pouco e após algum tempo ele chega até Nova Zelândia..... ele se dirigiu então até uma igreja, local do suposto encontro que o Conde mandou ele ir....... ao entrar na igreja ele percebe que ela estava vazia..... pelo jeito a pessoa não tinha chegado ainda....só restava a ele esperar. Não demorou mais que 40 minutos, a porta da igreja tinha se aberto..... não era um akuma, pois se fosse Allen já teria sentido, era um humano.... mas o que o Conde iria querer com um humano?? Ele odiava os humanos mais do que tudo e seu objetivo era a destruição completa deles!!

Ele se vira e lá dá de cara com Rinali que estava olhando para Allen da mesma forma asustada que ele olhava para ela......

"A-Allen-kun??? O que você....?"

"Não me pergunte ¬¬ Afinal, esta pergunta quem iria fazer sou eu. O que você faz aqui.... Rinali?"

"............... Fui enviada em uma missão..... para encontrar você...."

"Me encontrar??"

"Sim...... Me disseram que se eu viesse com esta caixa até esta igreja aqui eu poderia me encontrar com você...."

"........ Quem foi que lhe disse isso Rinali? Com certeza não foi seu irmão.....ele não teria tamanha confiança..... não.... ele não teria tamanha **arrogância** e **prepotência** a ponto de ter certeza de que eu estaria aqui..........."

"..............................................................Leverrier..........."

Houve aqui um momento de pausa... Allen estava com a boca aberta mas não saia som de dentro dela..... Allen queria poder gritar com ela, até mesmo empurrar ela, mas ele não conseguia fazer nada disso. Ele estava estático...

"Le...............Leverrier............?"

".............................."

"**Rinali!!!!!!!!!!!!! Desde quando você está aceitando ordens daquele maldito????? Não era você mesmo que o odiava????**"

"Sim!!!! E ainda odeio...!!!!!!!!!"

"**Mas então por quê?????? Rinali!!!!!!! Sua...............!!!!!!!!!!**" Allen não conseguiu terminar a frase, ele tinha se lembrado do quanto gostava de Rinali, do quanto ela significava para ele, do quanto os outros também significavam para ele, e também das palavras de Tyki Mikk, sobre sua relação com seus amigos..... "Se você ainda o odeia, então por que fazer tudo isso?"

Rinali limpa seus olhos das lágrima que já tinham e que ainda estavam escorrendo (-.-³), ela então começa sua argumentação...

"Eu so queria falar com você Allen-kun........... para eu poder fazer isso eu faria qualquer coisa.... qualquer coisa mesmo, até obedecer ordens daquele homem....."

"......................"

"Não me olhe assim Allen-kun......."

".............. Você quer conversar não...? Certo..... vamos por o papo em dia então Rinali ^^"

Allen sorria para a sua amiga, ele não tinha porque odiá-la...... ele podia perdoar o que um akuma fazia pois o que importava era o que ele era por dentro... e com seus amigos era a mesma coisa. Os dois conversaram como se fossem dois amigos que não se viam a tempos e contavam suas histórias enquanto separados, Allen contou como foi apresentado ao Noahs, como eles tinham várias qualidade e tudo o mais, porém ele não mencionou nem mesmo uma palavra sobre seu plano..... poucas pessoas poderiam saber sobre ele, e Rinali era uma das **últimas **que Allen queria que soubessem..... Rinali por sua vez contou tudo para Allen, desde a opressão que todos vem sofrendo de Leverrier e de seu pessoal, e de como eles são monitorados 24 horas pelas suas câmeras de segurança.... (pessoal, final do sec 19 e tdo mais neh? Nem carro tinha nakela epoca..... mas por favor, c vcs tem algo contra as minhas cameras de segurança nakele sec entum por favor me expliquem o fato de Komurin 1 2 3 e Ex existir.... ¬¬ caso n tenham nd contra otimo ^^)

"Entendo...... as coisas devem estar ruins lá não é mesmo....?"

"Sim Allen-Kun.... muito......."

Allen não entendeu mais nada, Rinali estava colorida..... não, não era **ela** que estava colorida, mas sim o ambiente ao seu redor.... era uma parede, Allen tentou tocá-la porém levou uma considerável descarga elétrica em sua mão..... tinha certeza, aquilo era uma barreira anti-akuma...... Rinali ao ver Allen preso se espanta e com um pulo corre ao seu encontro

"**ALLEN-KUN!!!!!!!**"

---------------------------------

"O.o!!! E-ei!! Rhode!! O que houve?? Você está bem???"

"Ah.... sim Tyki eu estou ótima........ eu apenas..... sei lá....."

"Você quase caiu no chão..... por sorte eu a segurei.... me diga o que está acontecendo?"

"Tyki.... você já sentiu como se estivesse perdendo parte de você...?"

"Sim, foi quando seu namorado atravessou meu corpo com aquela espada ^^"

"¬¬ Não Tyki..... eu digo..... algo mais....."

"............. eu entendo o que quer dizer..... você sentiu isso agora...?"

"Sim......."

"Onde..... está o Allen...?"

"Ele saiu para buscar algo que o Conde pediu....."

"Essa não...... será que.....??" ----- "Eu espero que não Tyki... espero que não......"

-----------------------------

"**PARE!!!! PARE COM ISSO!!!!! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!!! SOLTE ELE AGORA!!!!!**"

"**Acho melhor você ficar calada!!! Rinali-lee!!! Você cumpriu com sua obrigação e isso basta!! Retorne para a central enquanto eu retorno com o Noah capturado.... você me ****entendeu****??**"

Apesar de toda a sua ira e toda a sua raiva, Rinali ainda sentia o trauma de Leverrier bem vivo em sua cabeça...... ela não conseguiu mais criar coragem para gritar...... ela apenas correru para bem longe enquanto chorava lágrimas de vergonha e desespero.... enquanto isso Leverrier, 3 Crows e mais 110 Finders levavam Allen Walker que estava desmaiado em uma super prisão anti-akuma para a Central................

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Cap curtinho pq eh o inicio d uma cadeia d caps aki galerinha, por favor tenham paciencia cumigo pq como eu já disse as coisas tao ficando mto dificeis para mim aki na vida real XDD tao complicadas q nem amanha nem segunda vai t cap, so terça msm q eh feriadao e olha la...... mas c der tempo eu escrevo mais um la ok? ^^ espero q estejam curtindo e por favor continuem acompanhando a fic apesar d tdo ^^ Fui!!!


	32. Prisioneiro

Uau galera!!! já faz um tempinho hein?? Desculpa desculpa eu sei q to atrasando d+ e n to cumprindo com o combinado mas eh q agora ta cada vez mais dificil pra mim escreve a fic..... mas dessa vez ta dando tdo certo e eu consegui por esse cap aki XDD bem, boa leitura!

|~.~|

Mais uma vez, traído e confinado. Allen Walker estava tão frustrado, mas tão frustrado que nem mesmo uma espressão facial era feita por ele. Ele estava preso, mas não em uma cela, não como um prisioneiro.... ele estava preso em uma jaula!! Feito um animal! E quem dera a jaula ser feita de metal... ela era feita de um material especial, parecia uma barreira contra akuma porém bem mais poderosa, pois até mesmo ele era impelido...

"E então Allen Walker?? Você irá ou não responder minhas perguntas????? Me diga!!! Qual o próximo movimento do Conde???"

"-.- Eu não vou contar..... então cale essa boca"

"O.O!! Como é que é??? Como assim calar a boca?????"

"É isso mesmo o que você ouviu Leverrier ¬¬ cale essa maldita boca!"

"Pelo jeito este meio tempo que você passou com o Conde apenas o fez mais grosso e estúpido 14º...."

"Não ¬¬ ficar com o Conde só fez de mim uma pessoa que **não** é um subordinado seu, logo, uma pessoa que **não** precisa ser educada com você.... seu imbecil,charlatão,egoísta e **nazista** ¬¬"

"Ò.Ó!! **WALKER!!! SAIBA QUE ISSO NÃO FICARÁ ASSIM!!! EU NÃO SEREI MAIS BONZINHO!! A PARTIR DE AMANHA USAREI ****OUTROS**** MÉTODOS DE PERSUASSÃO COM VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?????**"

"Ahn...? Você falou comigo...? Desculpe estava cochilando um pouquinho..... poderia repetir por favor ^^?" dizia Allen com aquela cara de deboche

Leverrier estava louco de vontade de partir para cima do exorcista Noah e partí-lo ao meio, porém era tudo o que ele queria, ser libertado. Ele estava irritadíssimo mas não era burro o bastante a ponto de cair em meras provocações..... ele engoliu esta provocação explícita e apenas se retirou da sala sem dar mais nenhuma palavra..... Allen estava muito contente neste ponto, ele havia insultado Leverrier várias vezes hoje e iria se divertir com isso pelo menos, mas seus pensamentos felizes não duraram muito, pois logo Rinali apareceu pela porta, ela estava sendo puxada por guardas que estavam mantendo a porta lacrada para qualquer um que tentasse entrar mas pelo jeito eles não conseguiram segurar a exorcista.

"Me soltem!!! Me soltem agora ou apenas Deus sabe o que farei com vocês!!!"

Os guardas ainda estavam tentando impedí-la de entrar, porém depois de um tempo viram que era melhor mesmo deixar a menina passar e encarar a fúria de Leverrier.... A menina se aproxima de Allen com cautela, sabendo que provavelmente iria ouvir poucas e boas do rapaz...ele, ao cruzar seus olhos com os dela, faz cara de tédio mais uma vez e começa

"Ah... é você -.-"

"Allen-kun............... por favor....."

"O que é ¬¬?"

"Não fale assim comigo...... a culpa não foi minha.... eu juro.........."

"Eu sei..... não vou brigar com você sem motivos... não desta vez. Aprendi que devo valorizar mais meus amigos... e acreditar mais neles também. Não a culpo por nada... pensando bem isso é coisa daquele Leverrier........... então não se preocupe Rinali ^^ eu não estou bravo com você, porém também não estou em condições emocionais para conversar contigo como se nada estivesse acontecendo...."

"Entendo........ bem..... se é este o caso então eu o deixarei sozinho por hoje ^^ amanhã de manhã eu irei voltar a vê-lo Allen-kun.... por favor espero que você me receba....."

"Eu irei, pode deixar ^^"

"Bem... até amanhã"

"Até..."

Allen estava finalmente sozinho..... ele queria pensar, queria botar as idéias no lugar, se acalmar..... ele não ficaria preso para sempre..... Suman Dark iria resgatá-lo assim que soubesse..... ou então... ela. Pode paracer estranho mas Allen rezou para que ela não viesse, pois só Deus sabe o que Leverrier poderia estar armando..... Rhode era poderosíssima porém Allen não a queria expor a nenhum perigo mesmo sendo ele mínimo...... mas agora a única coisa que Allen poderia fazer era dormir e esperar que nos próximos dias alguém vá tentar resgatá-lo.... afinal outro dia se aproximava e seu tormento apenas começava

------------------------------------

"Vocês dois têm certeza de que não o viram..."

"Sim..... eu sei que você está preocupada Rhode, por isso vamos dar mais uma procurada na área. Vamos lá Jasdero!!"

"Certo!!"

Os gêmeos partem mais uma vez à procura de Allen, que, sem o conhecimento de ninguém, havia sido capturado pelos homens de Leverrier. Rhode estava um pouco aflita, não havia gostado desta ''missão'' desde quando Allen havia dito que iria realizá-la para ela...... ela estava sentindo que algo ia muito errado em tudo isso.....

"Tyki.... você acha que....." ----- "Provavelmente" ----- "..........................."

"Ele foi sozinho, e para piorar as coisas não sabemos de nada sobre a missão que o Conde deu ao garoto.... então, sim, ele pode ter sido capturado......."

"..........." Ela nem queria ao menos cogitar esta hipótse..... se Jas&Dev voltarem sem ele Rhode já sabia o que fazer.................

---------------------------------

No dia seguinte

"Acorde!! Aqui não é um hotel e você definitivamente não é um hóspede ou convidado!!"

"-.- …... Que tipo de ser humano acorda a essa hora hein? Olha só! O sol mal apareceu!!"

"Allen Walker!! Você não está em condições de levantar sua voz contra mim! Agora.... eu espero que você esteja disposto a me dar respostas, pois caso contrário......"

"Sei sei você vai me torturar não é...? Cara isto é tãããããão clichê -.- você poderia ter ao menos inovado um pouco"

"Ò.Ó!!! |Este maldito......................| Muito bem 14º lembre-se de que foi você quem pediu para ser assim......."

"He..... pode vir............"

-----------------------------------------

"Como assim não podemos vê-lo!!!! Nós temos que vê-lo!!! Até mesmo o Yuu veio até aqui para vê-lo!!!"

"Calado!!! Eu não vim aqui para vê-lo!!! Só vim porque...! Porque...... porque eu vou onde eu quiser e você não é ninguém para me impedir!! **E pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome!!!!**"

"Entendido......... ._."

"Sinto muito mas o Inspetor Leverrier está com a seção de interrogatório em andamento.... vocês cinco terão que esperar"

Rinali, Krory, Lavi, Kanda e Miranda estavam impacientes para poder ver e conversar com o amigo (Kanda também???) tiveram que esperar um boooom tempo, e neste período vieram para vê-lo também Marie e Chaoji. Mas um grande tempo se passou e nada, até que depois de quase 2 horas Leverrier e três homens saem da sala onde Allen estava selado..... eles nem ao menos olharam para os exorcistas, passaram direto e foram caminhando até a sala ao fim do corredor..... Leverrier estava explícitamente irritado

"Vamos!!"

"Certo!!"

Os exorcistas entram no saguão e com as mais variadas expressões de terror vêem o corpo de Allen praticamente mutilado em sua prisão......ele foi duramente torturado

"**ALLEN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

---------------------------------------------

Lá estava ele, feliz, contente, empolgado. Suman estava outra vez no parque com sua esposa e sua filha, sua amada filha..... que ele não via faz anos. Ele sempre deixava cair uma lágrima de alegria..... nunca imaginou que poderia vê-las de novo..... era tudo o que ele sempre quis..... era aqui que os exorcistas tiraram dele..... e aquilo que o Conde separou dele...... porém era aquilo que havia sido devolvido a ele por Allen Walker..... era por isso que ele devia sua lealdade extrema para o rapaz

"Papai!!!"

"^^ Diga minha querida"

"Olha a minha nova amiga ^^ nos conhecemos hoje lá no balanço"

"^^!! Mas que maravilha minha filha! É bom saber que você est.......... ...!!!!!!!!"

Ao lado de sua filha, lá estava a criança mais velha dos Noahs, Rhode Kamelot. Ela estava com uma roupa comum, sem claro tirar suas meias coloridas. Ela estava olhando fixamente para Suman...

"Hum.... esse é o seu pai que voltou depois de tanto tempo???"

"Sim sim!! 5 anos depois"

"Que legal ^^"

Suman não estava gostando nada daquilo..... por que Rhode se aproximaria de sua filha...? Ela estava do lado de Allen, então ela também estava ao seu lado.... ela tinha algum recado de Allen... só podia ser aquilo.

"Filha..... por que você e sua nova amiguinha não voltam a se divertir hein? Depois o papai vai levar você para tomar um sorvete ^^"

"Certo!!! ^^ Vamos lá Rhode???"

"Vai você na frente ^^ vou voltar e pegar minha bola para mostrar para você"

"Ok ^^ vou guardar lugar para nós duas então"

A menina ia se distanciando sem olhar para trás, e sem perceber que não só Rhode mas seu pai também haviam sumido...... do outro lado do quarteirão estavam os dois, sentados em um banco

"Então? Você me procurar pessoalmente.... deve ser algo muito importante..."

"Acho que.... levaram o Allen"

"Como???? Quem o levou???"

"A Central... mas eu não sei ao certo.... por isso preciso ter certeza...."

"Não precisa me dizer mais nada.... eu irei até lá e verei com meus próprios olhos se isso é ou não verdade...! E se for eu irei...!!!!" ----- "Você não fará nada Suman..... é muito arriscado e você não é um simples akuma que pode ser descartado...... se eles estiverem mesmo com Allen.... volte e me avise imediatamente....."

"Entendido...."

--------------------------------

"Allen!! Eu não acredito que fizeram tudo isso com você!!! Eu vou falar com Komui e ele fará alguma coisa, então não se preocupe!!!"

"Oh não não tá tudo bem.... não precisa perder seu tempo de novo comigo Bookman... -.-³"

"O.o!!! Allen!!! O que foi???? Por que está nos tratando assim???"

Allen tinha sido capturado, e estava feliz em saber que seus amigos estavam todos lá para dar apoio a ele.... mas ele não ia perder a chance de irritar cada um deles XDDD e ele começaria com Lavi que estava mais próximo (lol)

"Eu é quem pergunto -.- antes você só vinha me visitar como um Bookman e agora está todo preocupado comigo ¬¬ por que está me tratando assim?"

"Allen-kun!! Eu já lhe expliquei que Lavi era obrigado a fazer aquilo!! Era o único meio dele poder vê-lo!!"

"-.-"

"A-Allen-san!!! Estamos todos aqui porque nos importamos com você!! Então por favor reconheça nossos sentimentos e converse conosco!! Quando eu vivia com Anita-sama eu....!!" ----- "Chaoji, **eu não suporto você. E detesto quando você fala da senhorita Anita o tempo todo, será que você poderia calar a maldita boca?**"

".........O.o..... T.T"

"Allen-kun!!!! Por que está agindo desta forma???"

"Ok desta vez eu assumo que exagerei.... desculpa Chaoji ^^''"

"Não Allen-kun eu não estou falando disso! Também odeio quando o Chaoji fala da Anita-san e também acho ele um imbecil, o que eu estou falando é o por que de você estar trantando o resto de nós assim"

"O.O"

"Bem, eu sei que todos vocês estão aqui para me ver mas eu estou me vingando mesmo assim por não terem me visitado na prisão u.u"

"Mas Allen-kun!! Ah.... deixa pra lá u.u"

"^^"

"Esse moyashi está só se aproveitando que está dentro de uma barreira e está nos insultando desta forma ¬¬"

"Exatamente Kanda Yuumiko ^^"

"**Ô.o!! Kanda... Yuu****miko****????????**"

"Sim porque.... com esse cabelo aí.......... não dá para saber se você é homem ou mulher..... se você estiver de costas então..." (concordo com Allen..... a primeira vez que vi Kanda em DGM, no caso foi na abertura, eu sinceramente achei que ele fosse uma garota......)

"**MOYASHI!!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!!!! QUEBRE LOGO ESTA BARREIRA E VAMOS LUTAR!!!!!**"

"Não u.u quebre você mesmo Yuumikoooo =p se você puder é claro"

"**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**"

Todos seguravam Kanda para que ele não fizesse alguma besteira (menos Chaoji que estava no canto chorando).... Rinali estava feliz, apesar de tudo eles estavam juntos.... todos juntos. Ela queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse..... mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, era hora de puxar Kanda para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira ^^

--------------------------------

"Conde.... precisamos conversar..."

"Oh, mas que carinha é essa Rhode? ^^ O que houve?"

"Onde está o Allen?"

"Como assim onde está o Allen? Se ele não está aqui então deve estar realizando a missão dele ainda ^^"

"Faz 2 dias? Pensei que a missão era apenas ir buscar um livro que alguém iria entregar para ele... mesmo se esta pessoa atrasasse, ele não iria ficar até agora esperando..."

"..................... |Ele contou à ela....| Bem Rhode....... agora que você falou........ talvez..... tenha uma pequena chance dele ter sido.... digamos assim..... capturado........"

".......... Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir de sua boca...." dizia a menina Noah saindo da sala

"Onde você vai Rhode?"

"Vou apenas dar uma voltinha Conde..... apenas............"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Eh galera eu falhei com vcs essa semana neh =/ mal msm viu? Fiz esse cap pa pedi desculpas mas qria algo bem elaborado pra vcs e acabei demorando 3 dias pra faze ele..... bem, espero que gostem desse cap e saibam q já estou providenciando outro ^^ Fui!!!


	33. Augustus

Ola galera XDD a qto tempo hein? (d novo... minhas perguntas tao cada vez mais cliches....) Mas ae pessoal flando serio, eu to cada vez com mais problemas.... dessa vez foi com o pc msm... tive q reformata ele e acabei perdendo tdo o q eu tinha, tdo msm... ateh msm os rascunhos dos caps anteriores, ou seja, não posso mais reler eles e corrigir os erros ortográficos..... bem, resumindo, ta tdo bem agora, mas msm assim eu tenho prova no sabado e não vai dar pra escrever mais que esse cap na semana, por isso por favor me perdoem e n deixem d comentar o q axaram desse ^^ lembrem-se, eu NÃO desisti da fic e nem vou, eu vou escrevê-la até o fim nem q demore o ano todo!!! Eu estou escrevendo esse cap pq eu vi q o pessoal msm assim continua acompanhando a fic e eu n poderia sumi sem avisa vcs nem nd ^^'' eu so dei um tempinho pa organiza minha vida, eu n axei q alguns d vcs iriam notar a ausência temporaria minha XDDD mas já q eh assim, mando esse cap pa me retratar com vcs pessoal, e ai vai, boa leitura

|~.~|

"Nossa Rinali, foi você quem fez este bolo??"

"Foi sim Allen-kun, porquê ^^?"

"Porque ele está ótimo!!! Você leva jeito com doces sabia?"

"Que bom que gostou ^^"

"É... o que seria de mim sem você aqui por perto hein Rinali XD"

"O.o.... qu-que nada Allen-kun ^^'' assim você me deixa sem jeito ^^" dizia a menina envergonhada

"^^ Mas me diga... por que é que você está aqui? Você não tinha uma missão para cumprir?"

"Sim... eu tenho, mas... eu só queria passar uns minutinhos aqui com você........"

".............. entendo...." dizia o rapaz pensativo

Rinali sabia o que Allen estava pensando... ou melhor, sabia em quem Allen estava pensando... ela também sabia que ele não era tonto muito menos cego, e que já sabia de seus sentimentos por ele.... provavelmente era por isso que ele estava tão fechado assim... ele devia gostar muito daquela menina, por mais malvada e sanguinária que ela fosse... bem, de qualquer forma ela tinha que entender e aceitar a escolha dele, seja lá qual fosse ela......

"Bem... eu vou deixá-lo em seus pensamentos e... seguir com a minha missão..."

"Você ficou triste por eu estar pensando nela...?"

"Não.... magina Allen-kun..... você já fez sua escolha, quem sou eu para confrontá-la?"

"^^............."

"Bem..... eu vou indo...."

"Volte logo por favor"

"Eu vou voltar ^^"

A exorcista sai da sala e deixa Allen sozinho em seu canto, é claro que Timcampy estava ao seu lado (aliás, depois de serem separados por tanto tempo, Tim não saiu ao lado de Allen nenhum minuto sequer) porém é como eu já lhes disse no primeiro capítulo, ele não supria a necessidade do rapaz de conversar com um humano.....

"|_**Hehe....não sei se posso ser considerado um **__**humano**__** para você... mas eu estou aqui Allen.... eu sempre estou aqui. Você pode conversar comigo sempre que quiser... basta imaginar as falas ^^**_|"

"|Hunf ¬¬ Como se eu fosse conversar comigo mesmo -.-|"

"|_**^^ Bem... nós começamos a nos falar de repente... eu gostaria que nós começacemos do início...**_|"

"|Início não...? Bem.... estou sem opções... mas tudo bem, olá 14º eu sou Allen Walker -.- pronto já começamos|"

"|_**XD Quem disse a você que meu nome é ''14º''?**_|"

"|o_o ….. Bem, todos chamam você assim, logo esse deve ser seu nome -.-|"

"|_**Bem, você é um exorcista e é chamado de exorcista pelas pessoas, mas isso não faz de você uma pessoa chamada exorcista ¬¬**_|"

"|O.o..... er.... acho que você tem razão ^^''|"

"|_**14º.... me atribuíram este apelido pois eu sou o 14º Noah... também conhecido como ''musico'' mas nem este é meu nome............. Augustus..... este é meu nome..... você pode me chamar assim Allen ^^**_|"

"|Augustus é.....? É meio estranho, mas combina com você ^^|"

"|__|"

"|Mas então.... sobre o que quer conversar?|"

"|_**Hehe.... sobre uma pessoa...**_|"

"|-.- Já sei já sei, Rhode Kamelot, acertei?|"

"|_**Errou feio..... é sobre Mana Walker**_|"

"|O quê???????|"

Allen estava atônito, o 14º sabia de alguma coisa sobre Mana??? !!! Sim, claro!!! Ele era irmão de Mana! Ele conviveu com ele e ele sabia muito bem das história dele!!!

"|Augustus.... me diga o que você sabe sobre Mana, por favor|"

"|_**Não seja afobado ^^ eu vou lhe contar tudo, desde nosso nascimento, até a descoberta dos genes Noah em mim..... e um segredo que ninguém sabe, nem mesmo o Conde....**_"|

E então eles começaram a conversar, cada um contando suas história e cada um ouvindo as do outro, sempre contando-as com os mínimos detalhes para fazer o outro entender perfeitamente. E enquanto as nossas metades dialogavam, nós iremos para outro lugar, ver outra pessoa, e viver seu outro dilema

--------------------------------------

"Filha? Filha?? Rhode? Você está me ouvindo?"

"Ah..... s-sim pai, eu estou sim......"

"Filha..... estamos nós dois aqui no parque tomando sorvete..... eu a encontrei chorando aqui.... e até agora você não me disse o que houve......."

"Não foi nada de mais pai......"

"Foi aquele rapaz não é???? O que ele aprontou?? Me diga onde ele está!!! Eu vou destruí-lo!!"

"Está na Central..."

"Ótimo!! Eu vou para lá agora mesmo e.... O.O!!!! **VOCÊ DISSE CENTRAL???? COMO ASSIM CENTRAL???? ELE NOS TRAIU??????**"

"Não pai ¬¬ ele foi **capturado** pela central....."

"Mas como???"

"Você já sabia"

"!!!"

"Não sou idiota papai. Eu sei muito bem quando está mentindo para mim..... mas dessa vez eu não vou ficar quieta... o Conde tinha lhe contado tudo e você sabe o que ele está planejando! E mesmo assim você permitiu que o Allen fosse!!!"

"........."

"....................................."

"Filha eu......"

Depois disso apenas o silêncio era quem falava entre os dois..... Cyril não tinha coragem de dizer mais nada, ele já sabia dos planos do Conde e sabia o que tinha que fazer ou não. Porém todas as suas funções iam de encontro aos desejos de sua filha, o que era imperdoável para ele.... mas ele obedecia o Conde, o que ele podia fazer...? Ele até gostava do rapaz..... mas o Conde vinha em primeiro lugar..... infelizmente antes até que sua filha............ mas não desta vez, desta vez ele iria seguir o **seu** raciocínio e não o de seu mestre..... por mais que ele fosse castigado depois.

"............. eu...."

"Vou dar uma volta, se eu não voltar... bem.... você já sabe onde eu estarei...."

"Sente-se... tenho algo para falar para você..."

"Pai...!" ----- "Sente-se" ----- "..........."

"Rhode..... por mais que eu, assim como você, sirva ao mestre Milênio, eu quero que saiba.... que eu **nunca** deixarei de ser seu pai.... e como tal eu nunca deixarei de apoiar suas decisões, por mais malucas que elas sejam......"

"O.o.... P-pai..."

"Faz quanto tempo desde que ele já foi capturado?"

"2 semana 5 dias e 14 horas e 34 minu..." ----- "Eu já entendi Rhode XDDD" ----- "^^"

"Você é forte filha, muito mais forte que eu..... eu espero que você consiga o que quer, pois você sabe muito bem que eu não posso lhe mandar ajuda......"

"Sim.... eu entendo, mas não tem problema, tenho um akuma que vale por um level 4"

"Se você diz......"

"Muito obrigada pai!! ^^"

"Eu só quero ver você feliz Rhode ^^ Espero que você consiga o que deseja"

"^^"

-----------------------------------------

"|.......................................|"

"|_**Você entendeu Allen...? É por isso que o Conde quer se livrar de você de qualquer maneira......ele sabe de tudo isso que eu acabei de contar para você.....**_|"

"|E pensar que Mana e você tem esta ligação...... não sabia que era ele o escolhido........|"

"|_**Sim... é ele..... e como você bem sabe, ele está em **__**você**__**.... então é natural que o Conde tente eliminar **__**você**__**.....**_|"

"|Hunf.... e você só está em mim por causa dele não é?|"

"|_**No começo sim..... mas eu acabei simpatizando muito com você ^^ afinal, você é uma ótima pessoa.... se até mesmo meu Timcampy gostou de você...**_|"

"|^^|"

"|_**Está com saudades dela?**_|"

"|...... sim... um pouco...|"

"|_**Entendo..... bem.... não se preocupe.... esta noite..... seremos libertados..**_.|"

"|O que quer dizer com isso?????|"

"|_**Digamos que tem dois ''amigos'' dispostos a tirar você daqui.....**_|"

"|Não pode ser..... você está falando de....!?|"

"|_**Não..... não eles.... **__**outros**__** amigos.......**_|"

"|''Outros''? Mas quem...?|"

"|_**Você verá Allen Walker..... você verá.......**_|"

----------------------------------------

"Então está decidido..... amanhã ao amanhecer entraremos com tudo e tiraremos ele de lá a força!!"

"Acho melhor nós seguirmos o plano que eu disse Rhode..... somos fortes mas não somos muitos.... poderemos estar em desvantagem....."

"Bem, eu sou forte..... e quanto a você Suman Dark?"

"He..... não sei se você se lembra mas.... eu parti com 2 akumas level 4 para buscar minha inocência.... e não voltei com nenhum....."

"¬¬ E daí?"

"E daí que os exorcistas só conseguiram matar **1** dos akumas...... o outro conseguiu escapar comigo...."

"Eu me lembro muito bem de você ter voltado **sozinho**..... o que foi que houve com aquele outro akuma level 4...?"

"Eu o usei para carregar as inocências que eu peguei da Central.... afinal, não queria me queimar com elas.... sou um akuma agora....."

"E...?"

"E depois que nós entramos na arca..... digamos que ele... ''não era mais necessário''"

"O.o... você está me dizendo que...?"

"Ele viu e ouviu muita coisa que não devia..... então eu o silenciei....."

"|Mas ele é um akuma level 3..... como ele conseguiu matar um level 4...?| Não precisa me dizer mais nada..... eu já entendi o que quer dizer......... vamos"

"Entendido....."

------------------------------------------

A noite cai

Allen estava pensativo, ele sabia que eles iriam vir tentar salvá-lo.... mas não sabia se ia dar certo..... mas Allen teve um grande susto ao ver no meio da escuridão Malcolm Leverrier em pessoa, na sua frente.......

"O que você quer??"

"Relaxa Allen, sou eu ;]"

"Essa voz..... não pode ser....!"

"Sim, é exatamente quem você está pensando Walker..... eu o chamei para poder me ajudar a libertar você"

"O.o!! Então tudo isso é um plano seu???"

"Exatamente"

"Por que está me ajudando??"

"Ele está te ajudando porque gosta de você..... já eu.... por admiração...... agora venha, rápido! Antes que algum membro dos Crows chegue!!"

"Link................"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

What???? akele la q ta ajudando o Allen eh o Link???? Howard Link???? N eh possível!!!! Sera??? e qm eh akele q c parece com Leverrier???? Bem, não percam no próximo cap, as respostas q tanto esperamos!!! Talvez, eu disse **talvez**, nosso casal favorito se encontre no cap a seguir XDD Bem, d qualquer forma, este eh meu pedido d desculpas a vcs q ficaram esperando o cap qnem bobo aki suahhusahusahusahusa mas podia ser pior.... poderia ser o DGM original a ficar ausente (coisa q **aconteceu** essa semana ¬¬) mas bem, d qualquer forma, ta explicado o q aconteceu com o outro akuma lvl 4 q o Suman levou para ajuda-lo na busca das inocências ^^ galera, boa leitura e semana q vem eu to d volta, prometo!! Fui!!!


	34. 5 de maio

Yaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parabéns para mim!!! Hoje eh meu niver e eu completo 18 aninhooosss!!! XDD (sim eh vdd ;])

|~.~|

"Parabéns Analogman ^^"

O.o!! Allen?? O que você está fazendo aqui???? Você só vai aparecer na semana que vem!!!

"Ah.... então, sabe como é né? XD Estava andando pela Central sem nada para fazer e resolvi dar uma parada por aqui para dar um oi ^^"

Ahhh entendo ^^'' bem.... oi XDD Mas e aí como é que vão as coisas?

"¬¬ Pelo que eu me lembre é **você** quem escreve esta fic e não eu..... acho que você conhece a situação melhor do que eu -.-"

Bem... de certa forma sim.... mas como eu disse, eu não tenho nada preparado, apenas sento e escrevo o que sai da cabeça......

"¬¬³"

Que cara é essa?

"Faz quase **3 semanas** que eu estou sendo mantido em cativeiro na Central...... e faz **3 semanas** que eu não que eu não vejo a Rhode!!!!!!!!!!!! **3 SEMANAS**!!!!!"

Puts... que barra hein...? Sinto muito Allen =/

"**SENTE MUITO???? VOCÊ É O NARRADOR POXA!!!! SEI LÁ..... POR QUE AO INVÉS DE VOCÊ ESCREVER ISTO VOCÊ NÃO ESCREVE A CONTINUAÇÃO DO CAP ANTERIOR E ME MOSTRA SENDO RESGATADO??????**"

Por que eu tenho prova no sábado -.- e aliás, eu só estou escrevendo isso porque eu queria algo alternativo ^^ assim como sua banda, que por sinal está fazendo muito sucesso nas rádios de Londres XD

"O.o! Jura??? Que bom!! Tava pensa mesmo em fazer uns shows com a galera....**se eu não estivesse preso**"

Você fala como se fosse um lugar terrível ¬¬ eu te botei de volta com seus amigos!!! Não era isso o que você queria???

"Claro que não!!!!! Eu amo a Rhode e eu quero ficar com ela!!!!"

Pelo menos nesta fic não é?

"É ¬¬ Insistem em me juntar com a Rinali -.- caramba galeraaaa, nada contra não, mas o que você achariam se um cara escrevesse sobre juntar seu namorado(a) com um primo(a) distante seu?? Nada a ver não é?? Então?? Rinali para mim é uma ''irmã mais velha''!!! Eu nunca que teria vontade de namorá-la.... vejo ela como tudo menos namorada XD e outra.... isso fica em off.... mas ela chora.... er... um pouco demais entendem ^^'' eu digo.... quando algo dá errado entre eu e a Rhode ela briga comigo me bate e tal.... mas depois fica tudo bem... se eu brigasse com a Rinali... ela iria chorar.... chorar.... chorar..... e chorar............ e isso não teria fim!!!!! E outra, eu tam..... **ANALOGMAN VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO??????**"

Sim é claro que estou ^^''

"Por que está no telefone então? ¬¬"

Hoje é meu niver lembra? Pessoas ligam para você quando você faz niver u.u

"Hunf....."

"Nóis tá entrando!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

O.o

"Mas o que...? O que eles estão fazendo aqui???"

Também não sei.... mas n custa perguntar XDD Ei Jasdevi!! O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui????

"Ué, viemos até aqui dar os parabéns para você chefe!!!!"

"É!! É!!! ^^ Parabéns chefinho!!! Hihi!!!"

^^ Valeu

"Jasdevi!!!!!"

"Ei!!!! É o Allen!!!! Oi Allen!!!!!!!!"

"E aí??? Como é que vão as coisas por lá??"

"Puts cara, tão feias viu? Rhode ta tão irritada, mas tão irritada.... que eu não tenho nem coragem de falar...."

"Na verdade Devit não lembra XD ela bate tanto na cabeça dele que ele está tendo surtos de amnésia ^^"

"O.o!!! Jasdero!!!! Cala a boca!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Essa é a minha Rhode!!!! XD"

"Você ri não é seu cretino ¬¬"

Galera eu sei que o papo tá muito bom mas eu vou ter que sair XD afinal vou comer um bolinho aqui em casa ^^

"O louco!!!!! Bolo??? Festa??? E você não nos convidou???? ¬¬ Então é assim né? Pois bem, estou indo embora!!"

O-onde você vai Allen??? Eu convidei a galera da minha fic pra vim aqui e----- "Não me interessa!!!! Eu vou dar o fora -.-" ----- Ok.........

"Haaaa!!! Olha só o aniversariante!!!!"

Hey Lavi!!! E aí??? O pessoal está aqui já???

"Sim ^^ toooodo mundo aqui para te dar um oi ^^ eu partic..." ----- "**SAI DA MINHA FRENTE EXORCISTA MALDITO!!!! ALLEN!!!! ALLEEEEEEN!!!! CADÊ O ALLEN??????**"

Er..... ele ficou irritado por algum motivo banal e acabou de sair.... foi dar uma volta ^^''

"O.O²............."

^^''

"O.O²............."

^^''

"O.O²............."

^^''............ bem..... não se preocupe Rhode ^^'' no próximo cap vocês irão se reencontrar, eu juro

"**Analogman.............**"

S-sim...?

"**Você vai dar tchau para os leitores, vai para a sua festinha, e depois, você vai voltar, sentar nesta cadeira, e escrever o cap em que eu encontro o Allen..... ****AGORA****!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ô.o!!!! S-sim!!!! Você quem manda Rhode ^^''''''' galera, é isso uma pequena comemoração aí de mim para mim mesmo XDDDD é só isso viu? Fui!!!

"''Fui!!!'' nada!!!!!!! Pode nos dar mais participações na fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mais participações???? Vocês gêmeos estão muito mal acostumados!!!! Pior é a gente que é exorcista e mal aparece!!!!!"

"**SKIN BOLIC TAMBÉM QUER MAIS CENAS!!!! ANALOGMAN, ACHO BOM VOCÊ......!** Ei... cadê ele?"

"Ele sumiu Jasdero!!!!!!!!"

"Deve ter fugido de nós........."

"Dane-se ele!!! Vem Tyki!!! Vamos procurar o meu Allen!!!"

"Nhá..... não estou afim.... digo... claro Rhode, vamos sim ^^''"

"**PQP!!! CADÊ O NARRADOR?????????????**" gritam todos que estão me procurando feito loucos mas que nunca mais me encontrarão XD


	35. Howard Link

Voltei!!!! Vamos escrever mais um cap pra vcs e voltar aos chatos estudos!!! XDDD Espero q vcs estejam passando bem ai a semana e q entendam q eu so me ausento agora por questoes pessoais importantíssimas ^^'' bem, sem mais delongas!! u.u aqui vai a continuaçao desta parte da historia ^^ divirtam-se

|~.~|

Allen olhava muito surpreso para Link, ele não podia acreditar que ele estava soltando-o da cadeia..... e também não imaginava que o próprio Leverrier estaria lá por vontade própria com a chave da barreira em mãos! Bem..... não podemos dizer que ele estava lá por vontade ''própria'', mas que ele estava lá ele estava XD e ia libertar Allen

"Link.... o que é que está....?" ----- "Leverrier é meu patrão mas eu sou contra algumas ações que ele toma...... principalmente quando você é envolvido.........." ----- "................."

"Vamos, depressa! Antes que sejamos pegos!"

"Entendido!!"

Allen, Link e Leverrier saem correndo pelos corredores sombrios da Central partindo para a saída. Eles estavam apressados porém ao mesmo tempo cautelosos, para que eles não sejam flagrados

"Hahaha! E pensar que eu estaria vivo para ver **esta** dupla formada!!!! XDDDD"

"Silêncio Walker!!! Quer acordar a Central inteira???"

"XDDDD!!! Você só está com vergonha por causa dessa união repentina isso sim ^^ E aí Timothy, como você está? Faz um certo tempo que não o vejo ^^"

"Eu estou bem Allen XD apesar deste cabeça dura ter me arrastado para controlar o corpo deste imbecil ¬¬" dizia o pequeno exorcista olhando com o corpo de Leverrier para Link; se Link não soubesse que ele era Timothy ele iria pensar que estava perdido XD

"Eu pensei que você só poderia dominar o corpo de akumas, e não de humanos..... ._."

"E eu posso Allen ^^ mas isso era antes. Agora posso dominar o corpo de akumas **E** de humanos com uma ''alma suja'' ^^ este é o meu level 2, como se diz em linguagem exorcista XD"

"Hum..... você está realmente ficando forte hein? ^^ Mas quando você sai do corpo do akuma você o purifica e ele acaba morrendo.... quer dizer que Leverrier irá...?"

"**Infelizmente** não -.- ele é humano e minha inocência não mata humanos...... mas pelo menos ele terá uma imensa dor de cabeça quando acordar XP"

"XDD"

"Psiu!!! Silêncio vocês dois aí!!! Eu ouvi um barulho....!"

-------------------------------------------

"Você está preparado....?" perguntava Rhode Kamelot com um olhar tão sério que seria capaz de por medo em qualquer um

"Faz tempo senhorita ;]" respondia Suman Dark a altura da menina Noah enquanto empunhava sua foice

"Ótimo.... vamos......."

"Entendido....."

"Ei!!! Onde vocês dois pensam que vão??? Por acaso vocês estão indo pra festa e nem nos chamaram para ir também????"

"J-Jasdevi...??"

------------------------------------

"!! Allen-kun...? Link?? Leverrier?????"

"Ri-Rinali-Lee!! Saia da nossa frente imediatamente!!!"

"Cale-se Link!!!! Onde você pensa que irá levar o Allen-kun Leverrier????"

"O.o..............." Timothy não sabia o que dizer

"Er.... Rinali ^^'' Não se preocupe tá? Eu prometo que tudo vai ficar..." ----- "**Como é que tudo vai ficar bem se eles estão levando você!!?????**"

"O.O!!! Não grita Rinali!!!!!! Essa não!!! Para de chorar Rinali!!!!" Allen via a sua chance de fugir indo para o ralo (para não dizer outro nome...... muito obrigado Rinali, este é um agradecimento meu em nome de todos os leitores do cap ¬¬²)

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo Rinali??? Por que esta gritaria toda???" gritava Kanda que tinha levantado da cama

"São 2 e meia da manha Rinali-chan ~.~...... se você prendeu seu cabelo na cama outra vez eu dou um jeito para você....." murmurava Miranda que tinha sido acordada

"Eliade................ ^///^sz" (Krory não só não tinha acordado como estava sonhando com... ah você sabe quem XD)

"Ei.... Allen, por que você está fora da prisão e acompanhado desses dois...?" perguntava Lavi um pouco assustado

"Senhor Leverrier!! O que está acontecendo???? Por que Allen Walker está fora da prisão????"

"Muito obrigado pessoal ¬¬ **principalmente ****você**** Rinali ¬¬³**"

--------------------------------------------

"Bem..... pelo menos agora eu tenho com quem conversar ^^''"

"**SILÊNCIO WALKER!!! EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ENVOLVIDO NISTO TAMBÉM!!!!!**"

"Eu???? O.o Olha...!!!! Ah quer saber... deixa pra lá -.-"

"**EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ PÔDE ME TRAIR TENENTE LINK!!! JUSTO VOCÊ!!!!!! AMANHÃ EU DECIDIREI O QUE FAREI COM VOCÊS DOIS!!! ****E QUANTO A VOCÊ SENHOR TIMOTHY!!! INFELIZMENTE NÃO TEMOS UM NÚMERO RAZOÁVEL DE CROWS, POR ISSO VOCÊ AINDA É **_**ÚTIL**_** PARA NÓS!!! VÁ PARA SEU QUARTO QUE AMNHÃ TAMBÉM SERÁ PUNIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"T.T......"

"**Kiredori!! Koushi!!!**"

"Sim!"

"**Fiquem de guarda e não deixe ninguém entrar aqui!!!!! Madarao!! Você cuida do perímetro ****aqui****dentro****!!!! Tevak!!! Fique de olho no quarto do senhor Timothy!! E Tokusa!! Me acompanhe!!!**

"Sim!!"

Depois de toda aquela confusão ter passado, Allen se via mais uma vez preso em sua cela especial, desta vez com Link também, sendo este amarrado pelos pulsos em algemas (bem ao estilo masmorra medieval mesmo)... Link estava cabisbaixo e estava pensativo... provavelmente armando algum plano de fuga..... ou era o que Allen estava esperando....

"Ei.... Link..."

"......................................sim?"

"Por que é que você se arriscou desta forma... para me salvar? Você sabe que eu iria voltar para o Conde..."

"He... eu não sei. Eu apenas via você todos os dias de longe e..... senti uma grande vontade de ajudar você..."

".... mesmo assim... isso não explica tudo"

"^^....... Talvez eu..... goste de você.... como um verdadeiro amigo....... he... parece idiotice não? Nos conhecemos de forma muito peculiar... fomos obrigados a conviver juntos XD..... e ficamos tão pouco tempo assim.... mas mesmo assim eu o considero um grande amigo XD....."

"^^! Que bom saber disso Link ^^ Eu também...o considero um amigo"

"^^"

"Link... por que é que você foi parar ao lado de Leverrier?"

"Bem Allen... é uma longa história e... não acho que você terá tempo para.... er..... * olhou em volta * ._. ........ deixe para lá..... eu conto ela pra você ^^''"

"XD"

"Bem..... digamos que ele é..... ou melhor... era.... meu caminho para o sucesso.... eu precisava de alguém forte para me ajudar a subir na vida..... para que eu possa cumprir um certo objetivo........"

"Que tipo de objetivo?"

"Isso é outra história Walker..... conto-a depois para você"

"Entendo ^^''"

"Bem... este é o resumo.... é claro que no começo eu me impressionei com a sagacidade e a confiança daquele homem.... e é claro... me assustei com sua arrogância e sua braveza... mas eu comecei a admirá-lo...... talvez pelo fato dele odiar tanto os akumas.... tanto quanto eu..... e além do mais, ter o poder para derrotá-los......... acho que o resto você já imagina não?"

"Quem foi..... que você perdeu...?"

"O que você sente por aquela menina Noah?"

"Como?"

"Desde o dia em que Rinali Lee o viu com ela isto se tornou o principal assunto da Central.... vamos Walker, me diga... o que você sente por ela...? Amor? Paixão? Alegria? Confiança?"

"Sim... eu sinto amor por ela...."

"Então você também sente saudades..."

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca..."

"Eu imaginei..........."

Pausa... Allen e Link se olhavam nos olhos agora... ambos vendo a dor e o sofrimento do outro... Allen já imaginava que era aquilo

"Você... a amava...?"

"He... ainda amo...... sinto tudo aquilo que disse a você... amor, paixão, saudade......"

"Você deve sentir saudades dela mesmo...... ela........... esta morta não está?"

"Por akumas... sim ela está morta.... e por culpa dos malditos akumas..."

".................. entendo..."

"Entretanto....."

"?"

"Ficar assim..... **definitivamente...** não trará ela de volta para mim............"

"^^...... você tem razão..... com certeza não trará... por mais que certas pessoas garantam que possam trazê-la..."

"He............."

"Por que o sarcasmo Link?"

"Você tem toda a razão afinal... Leverrier é um lixo....... eu...... vou sair daqui...."

"Mas Link.... você....."

"Não confunda as coisas...... eu ainda ficarei por aqui....... eu apenas irei mudar de lado -.-"

"E-ei!!! Saiba que eu não estou....!!" ----- "Eu sei que você não está do lado do Conde do Milênio Walker..... e eu também não disse que iria ficar ao lado do Conde..." ----- "??"

"Eu vou ficar ao **seu** lado......... coisa que muitos de nós deveríamos ter feito a muito tempo..."

"......... Eu agradeço o apoio Link....."

"^^ Que nada... o prazer é todo meu.............. !!!!!!!!! …......... este som..... seria ele... o alarme geral?????"

"Mas o que está havendo Link?? O alarme tocar esta hora da madrugada... não pode ser apenas um teste.... seria.........?"

"Sim...... reforços"

Sim, reforços. Link estava certo...... vários akumas estavam invadindo a Central (de novo asuhhsauuhsauhsauhsauhsahusauh) e estavam atirando para todo lado. Eram apenas akumas level 1, uma raridade nesta altura do campeonato.....

"**MAS O Q..... POR QUE ESTA PORCARIA ESTÁ APITANDO??? SERÁ QUE EU NÃO PODEREI DORMIR ESTA NOITE?????**"

"Senhor!!!! Outra invasão está começando aqui!!!!!!!"

"O.o!!!! Mas o quê???? O Conde está achando que isto aqui é um parque de diversões onde se pode visitar uma vez ao mês????? Contra-ataque!!! Avisem os exorcistas!!! Chamem os Crows!!!! Eles estão aqui por causa do 14º!!!!!!!"

Enquanto isso, na porta de entrada

"Hahahahaha!!!!! É isso aí galera akuma!!!! Matem todos esses desgraçados!!!!"

"Hihi!!! Ei Devit!!!! Vamos matar também!!!!"

"Hehe!! Ótima idéia Jasd...." ----- "Esperem" ----- "Mas o q... que droga Suman!!! Qual o problema desta vez????"

"Não façam nada imbecil ou precipitado... lembrem-se do objetivo principal por favor.... você devem criar uma distração para que ela possa encontrá-lo"

"Mas que plano mais idiota!!! Por que é que a gente tem que fazer isso???"

"Essa seria a minha função ¬¬ a culpa não foi minha de vocês darem uma de valentes e quererem vir conosco..... agora façam seu show e divirtam-se, eu seguirei a Rhode"

"Hunf.... ok ¬¬ vamos lá Jasdero!!"

"Yes!!!" (wow Jasdero sabe falar inglês)

Jas&Dev começaram a brincar e a destruir tudo o que podiam encontrar pela frente, e enquanto isso Suman seguia até onde ele imaginava que estaria Allen

"Conhecendo aquele idiota do Leverrier, ele deve ter posto o Allen na prisão para poder mostrar a todos que o capturou -.-...... já to chegando Allen, espere por mim!"

------------------------

Ela corria de um lado para o outro..... não sabia onde estava nem onde iria chegar, o que importava mesmo era que ela o encontrasse..... um exorcista a frente!!!! Acabou de morrer, ela o matou...... era o coração? Não importava, ela nem checou... tinha prometido a ele que não destruiria mais nenhuma inocência..... apenas tinha guardado para ele como sempre fazia...... um cientista? Morto.... Dois finders? Um morto, o outro a beira da morte.... afinal, ela precisava de um ''mapa''..... ele se recusou a falar.... morto também...... ela precisava apenas encontrá-lo... mas isso parecia impossível.... foi aí... que aparece mais um exorcista........ aquela exorcista.........

"Você.................... está procurando por ele.... não é...?"

"......................"

"Você tomou a direção errada..... volte por onde você acabou de vir... e vire a terceira entrada à esquerda.... depois siga reto por cinco portas e vire a direita..... não tem erro........."

"...........................................Obrigado" responde a menina com receio mas acaba confiando na exorcista e seguindo as instruções

--------------------------

"O alarme toca feito louco........o que será que está havendo lá fora????"

"Está curioso Howard Link...?"

"Você????"

"O.o!!! Suman!!!!!!!!"

"Olá ^^ já faz um bom tempo Allen.... e oi para você também Link... é a primeira vez que você me vê nesta forma não XD"

"Hunf.... forma... você está o mesmo de antes... a diferença é que seus olhos estão pretos onde deveriam estar brancos... e seu braço direito..... está sem pele e sem carne..... apenas seu esqueleto a vista...... e uma foice imensa sendo segurada por este braço.......... só isso....." (diferença básica né? XD)

"XD Quanta gentileza Link, como sempre você está assim, bem educado"

"Ei!! Vocês se conhecem???"

"Fiz uma missão para a central que consistia em proteger Leverrier e seus homens enquanto ele ia em uma reunião... acabei conhecendo Link assim, e nos tornamos bons amigos ^^ até jogamos xadrez junto..... porém sempre empatávamos no número de vitórias XD"

"Entendo"

"^^"

"Me diga Suman..... ela está aqui...?"

"Bem...." diz Suman olhando para a sombra que se aproximava da porta "Por que você mesmo não confirma isso?"

Allen não tinha entendido a princípio, mas depois que ele a viu.... depois que seus olhos encontraram os dela, não precisou mais dizer nada, muito menos entender nada............

"A.............. Allen........................."

"..... ^^... Olá Rhode.... já faz algum tempo não...?"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Yeah!!!! Mais um cap postado!!!! desculpa a demora galera mas eu axo q valeu a pena hein?? pasei uns 3 dias pra fazer esse.... queria por algo sobre o Link q o tornasse importante... axo que consegui, pois ele sera de EXTREMA ajuda daki pa frente XDD e qual sera seu objetivo??? Eu tbm qro sabe XD mas bem, espero que vcs c divirtam com esse cap aki e esperem q domingo eu ponho mais 1 pa vcs ok? Abraçao pa tdo e um bom dia ^^ Fui!!!


	36. Resgate

Domingo eu comecei mas so consegui termina hj msm XDD mas o cap ta mto bom viu pessoal? (pera..... c eu terminei so hj, como eh q essa msg ta aki no começo e n la no fim...? Ah dexa pra la -.-) bem, d qualquer forma..... boa leitura ^^ e por favor comentem comentem comentem!!! \o/

|~.~|

Lá estavam eles, olhando um nos olhos do outro, depois de praticamente 1 mês de separação... Allen nem sabia o que falar para a menina, ele não sabia dizer se ela estava feliz, triste, surpresa, brava.... e nem ela sabia dizer o que passava na cabeça dele... ele a olhava como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, tamanha a surpresa de vê-la em sua frente

"Ei ¬¬ você me fez criar uma guerra contra a central apenas para você ficar olhando para ele??"

"¬¬!!!! Eu não posso quebrar a barreira.... apenas uma inocência tem esse poder..... então pare de reclamar e faça alguma coisa útil Suman u.u afinal, o braço do Allen está selado (de novo...XD)"

"''Faça algo útil, faça algo útil'' Mas que coisa, você só sabe me dar ordens?? Aguenta aí Allen já vou tirar você daí ¬¬"

"O...ok ^^''"

Suman Cortou a barreira ao meio com sua foice, enfim Allen estava livre. Porém ele mal teve tempo de sair do local que a menina já tinha pulado para abraçá-lo..... e ele recebeu o abraço de bom grado, afinal, não havia sentido aquilo já faz um mês (abstinência é foda né Allen XDD) Eles ficaram lá, sentindo um ao outro...... Allen ouvia os soluços que ela fazia enquanto chorava de alegria por tê-lo reencontrado, e ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo... outro motivo para ela chorar mais

"|Rhode fica mais assustadora quando está chorando do que quando está brava.... ._.''|" pensava Suman Dark meio assustado (XD)

"Allen.....eu......."

"Não precisa falar nada Rhode ^^ Vamos deixar para conversar lá em casa, o que você acha?"

"Ótima idéia ^^ Vamos??"

"Claro ^^"

O casal atravessa o saguão e passam pela porta seguida de Suman....... mas eles estavam esquecendo uma coisinha

"**EEIIII!!!! NÃO ESTÃO ESQUECENDO DE NADA NÃO??? ME TIREM DESTAS MALDITAS CORRENTES!!!!!**"

"O.o!!!! Link!!!!! Não se preocupe tiraremos você daí em um instante ^^'''''''''''"

"¬¬"

"Ei Allen..... por que estamos levando esse aí conosco? -.-" pergunta Rhode olhando para Link com aquela cara de desinteressada

"Ò.Ó! ''Esse aí''!?"

"^^''''' Querida, não dificulte as coisas ok? ^^'' Link está aqui pois está do nosso lado, apenas isso"

"Hum.... ele venera o Conde é...?"

"Er.... não exatamente... na verdade ele.... está do nosso lado......se é que me entende ^^"

"Ahhhhh!! ^^ Que bom!! Mais um servo para nós Allen ;] ^^"

"Ò.Ó! ''Servo''!?"

"Rhode... não dificulte **mais** as coisas.... Link, não acredite nela ^^''"

"Já vi que isso vai demorar ¬¬ ei, enquanto vocês discutem eu vou sair daqui"

"Suman tem razão, devemos ir Allen!"

"Certo!!"

Os quatro começaram a correr em direção à arca que se localizava no hall principal da Central. Eles estavam apressados, não queriam que os exorcistas os descobrissem..... mas algo estava errado nesta história.....

"Suman... o que houve com os Crows que estavam de vigia na minha cela?"

"Hunf!! Você fala daqueles demônios lá?"

"Não são demônios.... são semi-akumas...."

"São mais feios que os próprios akumas!! Para mim eles são demônios! Um deles eu derrotei... mas o filho da mãe continua vivo.... o outro fugiu com o ferido...."

"Entendo....."

"De qualquer forma, vamos correr vocês três!! Os crows são fortes e não irão desistir até que o alvo seja destruído!!"

"Eles são tão obstinado assim Link?? Mas que droga... ¬¬ o que é que esses caras do vaticano estão aprontando outra vez hein??"

"Essa é uma longa história Suman Dark, mas que terei prazer em contar quando sairmos daqui"

"É uma pena..... mas vocês **não** sairão daqui.........."

Os quatro olham para cima e lá vêem Koushi.... ele estava caindo em direção a eles e estava decidido a esmagá-los..... o impacto foi tamanho que o chão foi despedaçado.

"Tarefa concluída........"

"Hey!! Sempre verifique antes de cantar vitória!!!!!!!!!!!" Suman com sua foice ataca Koushi que consegue defender o ataque com o seu braço esquerdo, mas este não esperava que Allen já estivesse com seu braço livre do selo que puseram nele e com a espada do exorcismo pronta para atacar.....

"Esse aqui é o troco pela soco do outro dia!!!!" grita Allen gingando a espada e com o impacto mandando Koushi direto para um pilar (notem que dizendo isso Allen implicitamente já diz que conheceu Koushi... isso foi no cap 185 pessoal, se vocês não lembram basta dar uma olhadinha lá ^^....... a fic tem que acompanhar o manga né XDDDD)

Koushi não se levanta, ele tinha desmaiado no pilar

"Wow...... não sabia que eu era tão forte assim!! =D"

"Er..... na verdade você **não** é ^^'' Esse era o cara que eu tinha derrotado e que acabou fugindo sendo ajudado pelo outro.... ele já estava fraco e cansado da nossa luta XD" diz Suman com a mão no ombro de Allen

"¬¬.... valeu pela ajuda amigão....."

"De nada ^^"

"¬¬....."

Nossos amigos se aproximavam cada vez mais da saída e com ela os inimigos também, eles tiveram que enfrentar uns 2 exorcistas (meros figurantes... só aparecem quando morrem XD apenas para mostrar a força do inimigo) e mais alguns guardas..... depois dos obstáculos serem removidos, só faltava mais dois corredores até a arca....... porém.....

"Tokusa!" diz Link espantado ao ver o crow diante deles

"Hunf..... parece que Koushi falhou..... porém.... pior que isso... parece que Madarao não cumpriu com suas obrigações......"

"!!!!!!!!" Link estava assustado...... sim, Madarao era aquele que deveria tomar conta dos dois prisioneiros dentro do saguão..... nem Link muito menos Allen perceberam que ele tinha se ausentado.... para onde será que ele teria ido??

"Tenente Howard Link...... acho melhor você vir até aqui ao meu lado... a não ser que você esteja do lado deles........."

"Não seja tolo Tokusa, eu jamais trocaria de lados. Eu estou do lado da Ordem e sempre estarei!" ao dizer isso Link sai correndo e fica ao lado do Crow.... Rhode e Suman trocaram olhares rapidamente mas perceberam pela expressão de Allen que tudo aquilo não passava de um teatro

"Vá até o escritório do senhor Leverrier.... eu o deixei sozinho por uns instantes mas Tevak já deve estar lá para protegê-lo......"

"Entendido"

Link parte em direção ao escritório de Leverrier, ele estava decidido a seguir o plano à risca...... não podia sair da Central e ficar vivendo ao lado de Allen, ele não er um akuma como Suman Dark..... não, o lugar dele era ao lado de Leverrier, vendo suas ações, seguindo seus passos, e monitorando seus movimentos..... e contando tudo para Allen; sim, era isso o que ele tinha que fazer

"Agora que o Tenente está a salvo..... podemos resolver as coisas entre nós Allen Walker...."

"Melhor abrir passagem Tokusa...... você pode até ser forte, mas nós somos a maioria aqui..."

"Pense melhor Allen Walker... qualidade é mais importante que quantidade.... vocês são três... e nós somos dois, porém nós juntos podemos vencer 30 de vocês..."

"Dois...?"

E das sombras, aparece uma pessoa que se posta ao lado de Tokusa preparado para lutar.... Kanda saca sua espada e olhava diretamente para Allen

"Ka-Kanda????"

"Você só arranja problema hein Moyashi....... veja em que situação você me coloca... ¬¬"

"Kanda...... será que não existe outro meio...?"

"Sim seu imbecil..... existe!!!!!!!" Kanda ataca com a sua Mugen, mas o incrível é que ele não ataca Allen, Rhode ou Suman Dark, mas sim o próprio Tokusa a quem ele supostamente deveria apoiar

"Mas o q....?" Tokusa com seu braço ativado se defende do golpe

"Saia logo daqui Moyashi imbecil!!!! Não pense que ele é fraco como você!!! Não vou conseguir segurá-lo por muito tempo!!!!!!!!"

"Kanda....! Você....!!!"

"**Vá!!!!!!!!!**"

"!!!!!"

"Allen! Rhode! Vamos sair daqui antes que mais reforços cheguem!!!!!!"

"Certo!!! Kanda....obrigado!"

Os três correm em disparada até a arca, porém estavam sendo perseguidos por alguns finders que estavam equipados com os equipamentos melhorados de captura, o que os possibilitariam capturar até mesmo Rhode...... foi aí que uma rajada de vento surge do fim do corredor e acaba derrubando os perseguidores..... os três ao correrem cruzam com Rinali que tinha ficado lá para impedir o avanço de qualquer um que quisesse passar

"Ri...Rinali??"

"Vai logo Allen, por enquanto eu consigo segurá-los....."

"Mas......!!"

"Allen ¬¬ se ela falou para você ir então é para você vir |de preferência logo antes que esta inútil chorona mude de idéia e comece a chorar outra vez -.-| !!"

"Certo.... vamos...."

Eles já estavam enxergando a arca no centro do hall principal, faltavam apenas alguns metros para que Allen pudesse voltar a ter sua vida......... porém.....

"**FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ ALLEN WALKER!!!!**"

"Leverrier!!!"

Na frente da arca estava Leverrier com as 2 Crows remanescentes, e Link ao seu lado... e pelo jeito Leverrier não estava afim de deixar seu prisioneiro ir para lugar algum......

"Para o seu próprio bem Leverrier........ **saia da frente!**"

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca 14º...... para o **seu** próprio bem.... **renda-se!**"

"Hehe..... ei Allen, desta vez serão três contra dois...... será que você e sua namoradinha podem lutar desta vez?"

"Com prazer Suman....."

"Suman Dark. Você que uma vez já foi um exorcista... e nos traiu......... agora está definitivamente ao lado do Conde do Milênio... não posso acreditar que sua inocência o aceitou outra vez... mesmo você sendo um akuma imundo e patético! Saiba que iremos capturar sua inocência e executar você logo em seguida"

"Eu nunca tive medo de você Leverrier.... não pense que terei agora que estou mais forte que antes..."

"Muito bem.... **Kiredori!! Tevak!!! Capturem-nos!!!**"

"Sim!!"

As duas Crows partem para o ataque, e Allen que já estava com a sua espada ativada também se prepara para a luta, Rhode segura seu braço e sorri

"Allen...."

"Sim?"

"Eu só queria dizer para você que....... eu estou muito feliz em estar ao seu lado de novo..."

"^^ eu também Rhode.... e eu gostaria de dizer que... eu te am..." ----- "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! É o Allen!!!!!!! Jasdero!!! É o Allen!!!!!!!"

"**O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" (foi a Rhode XDD)

Os gêmeos apareceram do nada e com uma voadora cada um derruba as inimigas, depois disso eles correm e começam a erguer Allen e jogá-lo para cima como comemoração

"Aeeeeeeeeee!! Rhode!!! Pode ficar tranquila!!! Achamos ele!!!!!!!!"

"É!!!! Você pode nos agradecer depois!!! ^^ Hihi!!"

"**Jasdevi.............. eu vou arrancar os olhos de vocês...................**"

"O.o...... nós... atrapalhamos algum momento importante...?"

Pessoal, o que eu irei narrar agora para vocês... será algo esdruxulo.... algo horrível.... algo cruel. Olha, isto é tão horrível que eu até irei poupar vocês dos detalhes horrendos..... mas saibam de uma coisa, ela gritou tanto, mas fez uma histeria tamanha, que até mesmo Leverrier e seu pessoal ficou assustado......... bem, resumindo: Os gêmeos estavam desmaiados, Allen envergonhado, Suman estava com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada, Tevak e Kiredori abraçadas uma na outra, Link deitado no chão com as mãos na cabeça, e Leverrier atrás de um pilar lá do outro canto da sala.... todos os akumas, exorcistas, Finders, ou qualquer outra coisa viva naquele local parou de se mexer com medo que a ira da menina Noah recaísse sobre ele........... o clima estranho foi quebrado quando Tokusa aparece pronto para lutar... ele estava bastante ferido

"Tokusa! Muito bom você estar aqui.... ajude as outras!" ordenava Leverrier (ainda atrás do pilar XD)

"Com prazer senhor" diz o Crow olhando para o grupo

"|Tokusa está aqui.... então quer dizer que Kanda..........|"

"_**|Kanda está bem..... ele está a caminho.... se quiser você pode usar a minha força Allen.....|**_"

"|Não.... eu posso derrotá-los com a minha força apenas.....|"

"Bem, neste caso eu vou entrar na luta" dizia Suman Dark invocando sua arma "Já que alguém nos fez o favor de bater naqueles dois até eles desmaiarem... ¬¬"

"¬¬! Não me olhe assim!!! Em toda a fan fic eu convivo com este dilema!! Toda vez que o Allen vai dizer que me ama vem algum desgraçado e interrompe ele!!! Aí ele perde a motivação e o momento e não fala mais!!!!"

"^^''"

"-.-..... tanto faz...... mas vamos logo com isso antes que venha mais alguém"

"He..... Tevak, Kiredori..... Koushi está se recuperando e já está a caminho... Madarao , pelo que o senhor Leverrier disse, foi até o vaticano entregar uma carta ao Papa..... por isso está ausente... neste caso, vamos usar aquilo.........."

"Você tem certeza? Precisamos garantir a segurança do senhor Leverrier....." diz Tevak ainda olhando para nossos amigos

"Não se preocupe Tevak.... Link está com eles...... vamos apenas nos concentrar no inimigo....." disse Kiredori energizando seu braço.....

"Tem certeza que é bom deixar nosso senhor com ele...? Vocês sabem não é...? Link é um..." ----- "Não se preocupem vocês duas... senhor Leverrier **sabe de tudo**....." ----- "Menos mal.... bem... vamos começar...."

"Certo!"

Os 3 Crows com os seus braços ativados começam a sugar tudo a sua volta, mas o engraçado é que eles não estavam tentando sugar Allen ou os outros....... eles estavam querendo alguma coisa....

"Allen!!!!"

"Você percebeu também Suman?"

"Sim!! As portas, janelas e entradas de ar estão fechadas!! E Leverrier e Link não estão mais aqui!!! Estes malditos estão tentando sugar todo o ar deste local e tentar criar uma área de vácuo!!!"

"Como é que é???" gritava Rhode espantada

A velocidade com que o ar era sugado da sala era impressionante....... em poucos segundos, toda aquela sala estava ficando sem oxigênio......... nossos amigos já estavam começando a passar mal....

"Eles criaram uma barreira em volta de si mesmos!!!!!!"

"Essa não!!! Alguma idéia Allen???"

"Droga... se ao menos......"

Um barulho. Uma porta se abre e de lá a sombra de alguém aparece..... Allen viu a esperança de poder escapar voltar ao seus olhos....... e também viu ela ir embora do mesmo jeito que veio..... pois da porta entra Koushi........

"Parece que estou atrasado..... vocês já começaram sem mim..." Koushi já tinha começado a sugar os ar de onde ele estava..... (ele criou uma barreira em volta dele e fechou a porta)

"Essa não.......... parece que dessa vez não vai dar........"

"Não consigo respirar......."

Pelo jeito nossos amigos não vão conseguir escapar dessa......... é com triste pesar que eu escrevo aqui as minhas linhas finais desta fic que acabou em tragédia........... Leverrier consegue capturar Allen e o executa na frente de todos.... assim segue o mesmo com Rhode, Suman e os gêmeos.... o Conde consegue vencer os exorcistas e destrói o mundo para sempre.............

FIM

É claro que tudo isso foi uma mentira e que nada disso aconteceu XD isso **aconteceria** mas ocorreu algo que impediu estes acontecimentos acima XD uma paná-paná de borboletas roxas infestam o saguão e começam a se espalhar por todos os cantos..... elas então começam a devorar as barreiras dos Crows.....

"M...mas o que???? O que é isso???" grita Tokusa espantado......

E da arca, uma sombra aparece, rodeado da fumaça do constante cigarro que ele fuma

"Tease....."

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

XD assustei vcs hein sausauhsauhsauhsauhh não c preocupem q minha fic vai ter final feliz pessoal ^^ prometo pa vcs ta? Viu eu agradeço mto pelos reviews e eu estou mto feliz em saber q to agradando vcs com a minha historinha ^^ mas gente, tem algo q eu qro flar pra vcs, so pa dexa especificado umas coisinhas.... eu sou homem XDDD por incrivel que pareça..... ^^'''''''''''' os motivos pelo qual eu estou escrevendo essa suuuuper historia recheada ateh as tampas de amor eu conto no proximo cap pois estou sem tempo de escrever aki ^^'' pessoal tenham um bom dia e por favor tenham paciencia comigo ^^'' esta mto dificil de escrever e agora a esta altura do campeonato eu n posso me dar ao luxo de escrever um cap em um dia so... o nivel e a qualidade da historia exigem que eu melhore cada vez mais nas ideias e na narraçao dos fatos, prova disso eh o tamanho dos caps q estao cada vez maiores ^^ bem, agradeço a atençao d tdos!! Fui!!!


	37. Sorry

"Esqueçam pessoal..... eu encontrei ele ¬¬"

"Aeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh Allen!!! Me desamarre agora mesmo!!!!!

"**DE JEITO NENHUM!!!! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DE NÓS ANALOGMAN?????????? VOCÊ SABE QUEM NÓS SOMOS AINDA????**"

Bem.... eu disse o seu nome não disse...? ^^''

"Deixe-nos cuidar disso Allen!!!"

"É não precisa gastar sua saliva toda com ele!!!!"

O.o'' J-Jasdevi...?

"Seu desgraçado!!!! Quanto tempo mais você irá demorar para escrever um novo capítulo da história???? Nossa autora fechou o anime!! O manga está em hiatus!!! E agora até você fica estudando o dia todo e não tem mais tempo para nós!!!!"

"É!!! Devit e eu temos que trabalhar em um circo agora!!!! T.T"

"O.O!!! Calado imbecil!!!!!!!"

Calma galerinha ^^'' eu sei que falhei com todos vocês mas por favor entendam o meu lado ^^''''

"**SEU LADO???? SEU LADO???????????????ESTAMOS A MESES QUERENDO SABER O QUE VAI ACONTECER!!!! QUANDO EU FINALMENTE ENCONTRO O ALLEN VOCÊ DECIDE PARAR COM A FIC?????**"

^^'' Oh... olá Rhode ^^''''''' bem..... é que sabe....O.O!!!! Meu Deus!!!!! É o Goku!!!! Ele está de volta!!!!!!!!!!!

"O quê...? Mas o Goku nem é desse desenho, é impos....... O.o CADÊ ELE???????????"

"Eu não sei!!!!! Ele sumiu!!!!!!!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ANALOGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

E ai galerinhaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Ta eu sei q eu falhei com vcs mil desculpas ^^'' seguinte pessoal...... to d feriaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!! e nesses 3 ultimos dias eu prestei vestibular de meio d ano... entum, como podem ver meus ultimos meses foram os mais intensos (por isso deu ter dado uma sumidinha ^^) mas assim, eu voltei e vo escreve muuuuuito esse mês para compensar a grande ausência minha nesses ultimos 2 3 meses ^^ pra começa eu já vo escreve o desfecho da batalha pelo resgate do nosso amiguinho Allen e já vo inicia uma nova parte da minha trama ^^ desculpem a demora pessoal mas eu to aki sim viu?? Por favor continuem acompanhando a minha fic fui!!!!!


	38. Reunião

Vortei!!!!!!!!! XD Bem pessoal... onde eu tinha parado msm...? Ah sim!!!!! Nosso coleguinha Tyki Mikk tinha acabado d xegar n eh??? bem, vamos continuar daki entum ^^ por favor divirtam-se com a fic e por favor me perdoem pela ausência ^^'' eh q eu tenho literalmente 100 coisas pra faze =/

|~.~|

"**Ma...mas o que é isto???????????**"

"Acalme-se Koushi....... é apenas mais um inimigo...."

"''Apenas''...? Vocês todos estão enganados meus senhores...... eu não sou um inimigo..... sou apenas o cara que vai matar vocês ^^"

"Nos matar.... eu me pergunto como você fará isso"

"^^! Simples, assim"

Com um estalo de dedos todas as borboletas roxas de Tyki Mikk começam a voar diretamente na barreira que protegia Tokusa contra o próprio vácuo que ele e os outros tinham criado

"Hehehehehe..... não seja estúpido, esta barreira nos protege de qualquer tipo de energia.....enquanto ela estiver ativada você não poderá no...." ----- "Neste caso então a maneira de resolver este problema é simples... basta quebrar a barreira ^^" ----- "''Quebrar a barreira''.... eu me pergunto como..."

"Assim...."

A barreira.... ela se quebrou. Como ela se quebrou você deve estar se perguntando.... bem, as Teases... elas comeram um pedaço da barreira (LOL) e com aquele buraco todo o ar foi sugado de dentro do perímetro protegido, com isso todos sem exceção estavam sem oxigênio para respirar na sala...... Todos os Crows, Allen, Suman Dark e os Noahs estavam sentindo muito a perda do ar.... por sorte (e azar para a gente -.-) Leverrier já tinha saído da sala com Link...... o ambiente estava selado e não tinha maneira de ninguém entrar ou sair.....

"Bem.... acho que está na sua vez dente-doce XD manda ver ^^" dizia Tyki Mikk

"**TROVÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Exatamente senhoras e senhores, Skin Bolic em pessoa tinha aparecido da arca e com um imenso trovão explodido completamente o teto da Central, com isso o vácuo se dissipou e o ar começou a circular. Todos começaram a respirar de novo mas nossos amigos estavam abatidos demais para continuar lutando (lembrem-se de que eles ficaram mais tempo no vácuo que os Crows ^^.... tá... aproximadamente uns 2 meses no vácuo contando o tempo em que eu não escrevi ^^''''''') e Tyki Mikk e Skin estavam sozinhos contra os 5 Crows..... até que...

"**HI-BAN!!!!!!!!!!**"

Uma serpente de fogo explodiu a porta (XDDDD) E invadiu o salão sem teto (e agora sem porta também) e logo em seguida uma imensa ventania seguida pelo grito de uma voz feminina beeem conhecida

"**Kiri Kaze!!!!!!!**"

Os ataques dos dois exorcistas se combinam formando desta vez uma outra técnica nova e ainda por cima vai devastadora que a outra

"**COMBO BAN!!!!! REDEMOINHO INFERNAL!!!!!!!!!**"

A serpente e a ventania começam a rodar em volta de si mesmos formando um grande furacão de fogo que foi em direção dos Crows, eles conseguiram se defender do ataque mas este foi muito para eles e eles esgotaram suas energias na manobra defensiva, fazendo com que boa parte dos 5 desmaiasse ou ficasse imóvel no chão...... mas este ataque foi demais... o chão se partiu e a estrutura da sala começou a desmoronar.....

"RÁPIDO!!! TODOS ENTREM NA ARCA!!!!!!!"

Não é possível dizer a vocês o que houve nesse momento ou quem foi que gritou isso, só se sabe que depois de toda aquela confusão aquela área da central deixou de existir tamanha a destruição XD mas uma coisa é certa, na arca, na torre mais alta, mais uma vez..... os Noahs e os Exorcistas estavam todos reunidos lá....Allen, Rhode, Tyki Mikk, Skin, Jasdevi, Rinali, Lavi, Kanda, Krory (\o/) e Suman Dark........ todos se entreolhavam e o silêncio era assustador.......

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Cap curto eu sei XDD mas esse eh apenas uma introduçao pa bomba q vai vim no proximo XDDDD galera, no proximo cap a galera vai lavar a roupa suja na arca asuhsauhsahuashusauh portanto se preparem ^^ caso falte criatividade ou tenha mtos erros nos caps a seguir por favor me perdoem.... acabei de romper com a minha namorada e agora estou um pouco com dor d cabeça.... =/ mas prometo fazer d tdo pra ser o mais espontaneo e criativo o possivel ^^ja respondendo as perguntas, Tyki Mikk estava bem no vacuo pois ele ''repeliu'' o vacuo em si e ''atraiu'' para si atomos de oxigenio.... o cara é bom fala a vdd XDD portanto divirtam-se e por favor espere ateh o proximo cap pq neste eu vou demorar uns 2 dias pra postar..quero ter certeza d q ele saira **P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O **^^ bem pessoal por hj eh so, fui!!!!


	39. Uma Conversa Não Muito Amigável

Ola galerinha estou d volta mais uma vez d novo XDDDD dessa vez o cap sera bom eu prometo ^^ e respondendo a alguns reviews.... 1 mês? Er... n sei qto tempo eu fikei afastado da fic pq eu n contei XDDD mas eu suponho q seja uns 2 meses ^^ bem, sem mais papo furado vamos ao cap!!!

|~.~|

A situação estava tão terrível que não poderia, eu repito, não poderia ficar pior.... Allen queria ser um avestruz e por a cabeça em baixo da terra, ou ser um pouco mais forte e ter escapado sozinho (XD).... mas o fato é que nosso amiguinho estava deste jeito pois viu todos os seus amigos exorcistas e todos os seus amigos Noahs frente a frente se encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos. Kanda olhava para Skin como quem diz ''você de novo!?'' enquanto Skin retribuía com o olhar de ''Ei! Eu me lembro de você!!''; Arystar Krory olhava para os gêmeos como quem via o seu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade, já os gêmeos olhavam para Krory como quem olha para uma galinha gigante com dentes bebendo coca-cola (lol); já Lavi olhava com uma fúria imensa para Tyki Mikk pois este olhava para Lavi como quem tentava lembrar quem era o sujeito (XDD coitado do Lavi, ninguém lembra dele); Suman Dark olhava para Timothy já que Allen estava muito ocupado vendo o seu maior medo diante de seus olhos.... Rinali olhava para Rhode que retribuía ao olhar da exorcista com a mesma intensidade

"..........................."

"..........................."

Nenhuma delas falava nada, elas apenas se encaravam como se tivesse algo que as desagradassem muito.... algo que estava na frente delas

"Er..... então... o papo tá bom né, mas eu acho melhor voltarmos... afinal a confusão já deve ter acabado e tamb...^^''" ----- "**Não**" ----- "Rhode pelo amor de Deus não comece T.T³"

"**Eu não estou a fim de passar mais 1 mês longe de você Allen por isso** **eu gostaria de dizer certas** **coisinhas para esses caras.......**"

"É isso aí Rhode!!! Mostra pra eles quem é que manda aqui!!! Hihi!!"

"Hunf! Vocês continuam as mesmas crianças bagunceiras de antes... -.- será que não aprenderam nada com a lição que eu lhes dei?" dizia Krory para os gêmeos cruzando os braços

"Ò.Ó!!! Calado tio!!!! Você só venceu a gente por quê a gente deixou né Jasdero!!!!!!!!"

"Deixamos...?"

"**Ó.Ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"O.o.... Er... sim, deixamos!!!!!!!"

"Sim sim claro... -.-"

"Eu não consigo entender ainda como vocês estão todos vivos..... sinceramente... vocês são um bando de zumbis ¬¬" Kanda encarava Skin bem sério

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Eu falei exorcista!!!!!!!! Nós Noahs somos imortais!!!!!!!"

"Você tem mesmo que gritar cada vez que você abre a boca? ¬¬"

"Er....... quem é você? XD" perguntava Tyki Mikk sem jeito

"**LAVI!!!! EU SOU O LAVI!!! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM NESTA FIC SE LEMBRA DE MIM??? MAS QUE COISA!!! EU QUASE NUNCA APAREÇO, QUANDO APAREÇO SÓ APANHO E NEM MESMO UM REVIEW PRA MIM!!!! ASSIM NÃO DÁ!!**

"._. ….... Certo.... mas... quem é você mesmo...?"

"............................"

"._."

"............................"

"._."

".............................Lavi"

"Ah ^^ Prazer em conhecê-lo Lavi, sou Tyki Mikk"

"É eu sei"

"O.o!! Mas como?? Você é vidente??"

"Não, nós lutamos no episódio 71, 72 e 73, se não em mais episódios ¬¬"

"Ah é...? O.O³³ Eita... agora que você falou........... er... deixa pra lá...."

"Pessoal... por favor ^^'''' vamos embora sim?"

"Qual é Allen XDD Vai ter uma super briga aqui!! Senta aqui comigo e veja também!"

"**Calado Timothy**"

"O.o! Si-Sim senhor!!"

"Fique sabendo que não fomos **nós** que sequestramos Allen-kun ¬¬ foi aquele cara que parece o Hitler e aqueles com manto vermelho u.u"

"Hunf! Mesmo assim!! Você não fez nada para libertar o meu Allen da prisão! Até parece que você **gostou** da presença dele lá!! E mais uma coisa: pare de chamá-lo de Allen**-kun **¬¬"

"Ò.Ó!! Ora!! Muito antes de você conhecê-lo eu já o chamava assim!!! E sim, eu estava mesmo muito feliz por ele estar lá comigo porque eu sabia que ele não estaria em péééééssimas companhias como **VOCÊ**!!!"

"T.T... meninas por favor......"

"Companhia??**Companhia???? Você acha mesmo que eu sou apenas uma ****companhia**** para o ****Allen assim como ****você****??? Eu sou muito mais que isso!! Eu sou a namorada dele!!!!!**"

"Rhode não complica T.T"

"Ei Rinali! Vai deixar esta Noah falar assim de você!?"

"O.o!! Timothy não ponha mais lenha na fogueira!!!"

"**É claro que não vou deixar!! Esta pirralha tem que aprender com quem está falando!!!! A não ser que ela queira morrer de novo!!**"

"**E quem é que vai me matar??? Você???? Porque pelo que eu me lembro você apenas chorou o anime inteiro!!!**"

"**Não, não será eu quem vai matar você! Vai ser o Allen!! De novo!!! para você aprender a ficar quieta!!**"

"Olha só Rhode!!!! Tá te provocando na cara dura!!!! Se fosse comigo e com o Jasdero ela não estaria mais viva!!!!"

"É isso aí!! Acaba com ela Rhode!! Hihi!!"

"Jasdero!!! Devit!!! Pelo amor de Deus fiquem quietos!!!!"

"**Os gêmeos têm razão!!! Está na hora de por um fim nesta criança ****insuportável****!!! Eu? Pirralha??? Eu sou mais velha que todos vocês juntos!!!!!**"

"**Ahahaha!! Pode vim sua fedelha de cabelo azul!!! Eu não tenho medo de você!!!**"

Rinali já estava com as suas Dark Boots ativadas e Rhode já estava se transformando em Noah, tudo caminhava para um conflito.....

"Aposto 20 pratas na pirralha de cabelo azul!!" gritava Tyki Mikk com um enorme sorriso e pulando com o dinheiro na mão

"Eu pago seus 20... e aposto mais 50 na chorona de botas pretas u.u" dizia Kanda com o mesmo olhar de sempre com o dinheiro na mão

"**Ò.Ó!!! Quem é que é a pirralha de cabelo azul?????**"

"**E quem é que é a chorona de botas pretas??????**"

"Er..... ninguém...."

"**Ótimo.....**" diziam as duas em coro

"JÁ CHEGA!!! NENHUMA DE VOCÊS VAI ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO CABELO DA OUTRA!!! CASO ISSO ACONTEÇA VOCÊS VERÃO AS CONSEQUENCIAS MAIS TERRÍVEIS!!!!!!"

"Ei Allen.... não grite no meu ouvido..." dizia Skin olhando para Allen pois este estava se protegendo atrás do Noah da fúria

"Desculpa Skin... mas eu preciso me proteger de alguma forma... ^^''"

"**Allen!! Você não esta defendendo essa garota né????**"

"Rhode!! Pare de ser ciumenta! Rinali é a minha amiga, eu tenho que defendê-la também!!"

"**Mas só porque ela é uma amiga não quer dizer que você deve colocá-la no mesmo patamar que o meu!!!**"

"**''Só''?? ''SÓ''??? Como assim só?? eu sou ****muito mais**** que uma amiga para o Allen!!! O ****Lavi**** é amigo dele!!! O ****Krory**** é amigo dele!!! Eu??? Eu sou mais que isso!!!! Né Allen???**"

"Er.......... sim... claro ^^''"

"Por que será... que de alguma forma eu sinto que fui rebaixado......"

"Digo o mesmo Lavi... digo o mesmo........."

"**Allen!!! Como assim ela é ''mais que uma amiga'' para você????? O que ela é para você então?????**"

"O.o...................." Allen tinha que pensar rápido, ele não podia perder tempo... Rhode olhava para ele de braços cruzados esperando uma resposta e Rinali o olhava também, ambas esperançosas que a resposta do rapaz correspondesse aos sentimentos de cada uma. Allen estava em um beco sem saída.... poxa, ele já passou por poucas e boas e quase morreu muitas vezes, mas isso era mais doloroso e cruel do que qualquer armadilha do Conde do Milênio..... e o pior é que não era só com as meninas, todos estavam esperando uma resposta de Allen, como se isto fosse um programa de tv

"_**|E agora Allen? O que você vai fazer?|**_"

"|Você de novo??? Você só aparece nas pores horas mesmo hein???|"

"_**|Do que você está falando? Eu sempre estou com você e vejo tudo o que você vê ^^ Eu só prefiro ficar quieto para não te atrapalhar|**_"

"|Bem, está atrapalhando!!! Por que é que você está se intrometendo hein??|"

"_**|Ficar bravo comigo não vai adiantar nada... você está irritado e não é em mim que você deve descontar..... você sabe quem foi que meteu você nesta confusão....|**_"

"|Conde do Milênio........|"

"_**|Exatamente.... portanto fique calmo Allen Walker.... e pense com calma..... você sabe o que falar... você com certeza magoará alguém mas aí é com você... você sabe que ela o ama também... mas que quer você feliz.... você já sabe o que dizer..........**_|"

"|Muito obrigado Augustus.....|"

"|_**Não precisa me agradecer ^^ eu não fiz nada|**_"

Allen respira fundo, dá um sorriso e se prepara para dar a resposta que todos esperavam!!! E era mesmo o que ele ia fazer mas perdeu toda a confiança pois viu que ambas as meninas estavam olhando para ele sério e de braços cruzados

"O.o...... Er... eu... eu, é......"

"Ei Moyashi!! Vamos logo e diga!! Agora eu também estou interessado.....!! Então vamos logo com isso!"

"¬¬ Kanda, o que você acha que isto é? Um filme de cinema??"

"Não, mas é melhor do que o que passa na TV.... aquele maldito Leverrier cortou o premier show e agora eu não posso mais ver minhas lutas ao vivo!!! Ele só deixou o canal com as novelas mexicanas!!!!! **NOVELAS MEXICANAS!!!!**"

"Ei!! Eu sei que podem ser um pouco ruins e apelativas mas...... mesmo assim eu gosta da novela da 16:45!!!" dizia Krory para Kanda "E eu mal posso esperar para ver o que acontecerá com Pedro Afonso Miguel de la Varrera e com a minha doce e querida Lupita de Guadalupe Santana e Aguiar..... ela me lembra......... Eliade........."

"Você.... não está falando sério não é.....?" perguntam todos em coro

"'O.o..... Er........................... não...."

"Ótimo......................"

"^^''"

"**AAAHHHH!!! CHEGA DE PAPO-FURADO!!! ALLEN!!! CORTA ESSA E FALA LOGO!! O QUE ESSA MAGRICELA E CHORONA É PARA VOCÊ!!!**"

"É isso aí Allen!! Fala para ela o que.....** ei!!!!!! Quem é que é magricela e chorona!?!?**"

"Eeeeiiii!!!! Não briguem por favor!!! Eu falo eu falo!!!!"

"**ENTÃO DIGA!!!!**" gritam todos

"Rinali é muito mais que uma amiga.... é uma irmã para mim.... sempre foi... foi ela quem cuidou de mim quando cheguei na central, ela quem me ensinou com lidar com o pessoal de lá.... sem ela eu seria uma pessoa completamente diferente.... ela é muito importante na minha vida Rhode, assim como o senhor Tyki Mikk é na sua........ espero que entenda..."

Todos no local estavam em silêncio.... parecia que Allen tinha dito alguma notícia trágica. O fato é que Allen escolheu Rhode apesar de tudo, todos sabiam disso, mas nem por isso ele deixou de escolher Rinali também... ela estava feliz, muito feliz, sorria para o rapaz... mas no fundo... beeem lá no fundo.... ela tinha uma pontinha de desapontamento........ Rhode também estava muito feliz mas n era isso o que seu rosto demonstrava.... pela primeira vez ela começou a pensar nas ligações afetivas de seu namorado e começou a comparar com as suas. Se Rinali era para Allen o que Tyki Mikk era para ela então tentar separá-los seria muito doloroso para Allen, e outra, Estava claro que ele gostava mesmo dela e não da exorcista, apesar de haver um pouco de sentimento por parte dela... Rhode não era cega, ela sabia o que Rinali sente por Allen... por isso o ciúmes todo... mas já que é uma ligação tão forte assim que era ela para tentar separá-los... por isso que ela estava um pouco sem graça

"Hunf! Já que é assim..... ah deixa pra lá..... ei, você!" diz Rhode para Rinali

"O que é agora? -.-"

"Me..... me.... me............... aarrghh!!! Como é que se diz????"

"''Me desculpe''?"

"¬¬.... É.... me... desculpe..."

A reação da parcela Noah da multidão foi impressionante... eu mesmo me impressionei só de pensar nisso XDD Sangue escorreu do nariz de Tyki Mikk, os Gêmeos começaram a pular como macacos, Skin pois o dedão na boca e caiu no chão em posição fetal, etc, mas isso não é muito importante (:B) o que importa é que nem Rinali muito menos Allen acreditaram no que ouviram ambos estavam paralisados com a boca muito aberta

"Mas não pense que que eu amoleci não hein!! Por isso não vá se acostumando!!! O Allen é **só meu** e somente ele pode ver meu lado doce!! u.u!! Hunf!! Vamos Allen!!! Vamos para casa!" (tava bom demais para ser verdade XD)

O problema é que o choque da surpresa ainda estava nos dois e Allen estava ainda de boca aberta e sendo puxado por Rhode para a porta que ela mesma criou. Todos os Noahs acabam se recompondo e saem correndo antes que a porta feche...... já os exorcistas não viram outra alternativa a não ser voltar de onde vieram e ir parar no salão totalmente destruído

-------------------------------------

Allen acorda e se vê na sua cama como de costume e com a criança mais velha dos Noahs dormindo em cima dele como de costume.... ele nunca se sentiu tão aliviado, feliz, leve e animado como antes. Um novo dia começava e ele estava louco para ficar com aquela garota de cabeça quente e sórdida mas que mesmo assim o encantava por completo.... mas agora não era tempo para isso........ o Conde do Milênio tinha pedido o livro não...? Pois então já estava na hora de Allen entregar o ''livro'' para ele.................

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal aki esta o cap como prometido ^^ espero q tenham gostado e c divertido viu? Pelo menos rido uma vez XDDD calma Lavi alguem vai lembra de vc... eu axo..... lol e por favor n fikem preocupados, Krory conseguiu chegar a tempo d sua novela XDDDDD se quiserem saber o q aconteceu com Afonso Miguel de la Varrera e com Lupita de Guadalupe Santana e Aguiar eh so pedirem q eu falo XDDDDDDD bem, ateh o proximo cap pessoal! Por favor comentem comentem e comentem mandando sugestoes duvidas pedidos maldiçoes vudus e feitiços ^^ fui!!


	40. Batalha

Olá pessoal humano eu estou de volta ^^ antes de mais nada gostaria de dizer algo q acabei esquecendo de por no cap anterior ^^..... gente eu n tenho nd contra novelas mexicanas!! Eu só flei delas pra (tentar) dar um ar engraçado ao cap por isso c alguem curte novela mexicana plz n c sinta ofendido!!!! ^^'''' Bem, vamos ao cap!!!

|~.~|

"Hmmm........ Allen.... bom dia ^^.... O.o.... Allen...? Allen.... **Allen Walker cadê você!?!?!?!?**"

Rhode como de costume estava desesperada atrás do exorcista da vida dela e como de costume. Allen.... er... não sei onde ele está... desculpa pessoal ^^''.............. Hã...? Esperem um pouco estou recebendo uma mensagem aqui...... hum.... certo, esqueçam pessoal acabei de encontrar a localização do protagonista, ele está na arca de Noé... mas não a **sua** arca..... a outra arca... a nova.... (E não, o Conde e o resto não mora na arca nova... eles moram em um **outro** lugar...se quiserem saber esperem o desenrolar da fic XD) e ele não estava sozinho... ele estava com mais alguém... e era exatamente ele... o mestre da arca, aquele que causava destruição ao planeta, mestre dos akumas e líder dos Noahs, o Conde do Milênio

"Ho...! Allen-kun!! ^^ Mas que surpresa! Eu fiquei muito preocupado com o seu sumiço ^^"

"Aqui está o livro que o senhor pediu Conde........" dizia Allen com um livro em mãos (caso não lembrem que livro era esse por favor releiam o cap 31 ^^)

"................." o Conde estava fixando um olhar muito sério para o livro que Allen estava segurando... afinal, não tinha livro nenhum. O Conde só queria se livrar de Allen pois sabia do perigo que ele representava... os akumas o respeitavam, Rhode o amava, os gêmeos por incrível que pareça o idolatravam.... até mesmo Tyki Mikk o reconhecia como um igual, se não um mais forte... e Skin... bem, ele era o Skin XDDD somente Lulubell ficava ao lado de seu mestre como de costume (nuss eu to usando muito esse costume hein O.o) mas até mesmo ela estava um pouco mudada depois da chegada de Allen... estava mais pensativa... ficava mais tempo olhando para o nada pensando........ conclusão, Allen Walker não era tão necessário a ponto dele (Conde) sacrificar tudo para mantê-lo ao seu lado e muito menos mantê-lo vivo....

"O que foi Conde... não era o senhor mesmo que disse que o livro era super importante...? Então... venha aqui buscar...."

"Ora... por que você não joga ele para mim? ^^ quero ver se você é bom em basebol =3"

"Entendido ^^"

Allen arremessa o livro para o Conde pegar, mas por incrível que pareça ele rebate com seu guarda-chuva Lero e o livro volta para Allen e o mais incrível ainda... o livro explode nele

"Hunf...! u.u Isso é para você aprender a não ser um mau menino e colocar explosivos em livros ocos ^^"

A fumaça da explosão se dissipa... não tinha ninguém lá...

"O.o... será que ele virou pó com a explosão XD?"

"Hehehe.... então a sua farsa já está provada.... parece que não tem livro algum que você queria não é.... **você só queria mesmo me jogar de volta para aquela prisão nojenta do qual você mesmo me tirou!!!**" Allen estava atrás do Conde e com sua espada ele atravessa a barriga do Conde do Milênio

"Hahaha ^^ Allen-kun, eu não sou o Tyki-pon ^^ esse simples ferimento não vai me ferir ^^... **já não posso dizer o mesmo de você não é!?!?!?!?**" dessa vez foi a vez do Conde sacar sua espada e enfiá-la na barriga de Allen, atravessando-a da mesma maneira

"He... será que você se esqueceu Conde?? A espada do exorcismo só afeta os seres ruins!"

"É mesmo...? Então me diga Allen-kun... por que é que você... está sentindo tanta dor...?"

".......Ah....!!"

Allen estava sentindo dor... a adrenalina não o tinha feito perceber nem sentir... mas agora ele viu... ele estava sangrando e estava sangrando feio.......... até mesmo de sua boca saia sangue...... e o Conde que tinha o mesmo tipo de corte, se não maior, não tinha nem uma gota de sangue...

"**E então Allen Walker?? Será que você pode me dizer quem é que é o vilão aqui????**"

"Po.....por quê.........."

"**Sim... por quê? Eu lhe respondo exorcista!! Eu não sou o ser do mal aqui!! É você!!! Ou será que você esqueceu que existe um Noah dentro de você????**"

"Noah..... eu... não... esqueci.... mas.....**MESMO ASSIM NÃO SOU EU QUEM QUERO DESTRUIR O MUNDO!!!!!!!!**"

Allen retira seu corpo da espada do Conde e começa a terrível batalha. Os dois espadachins batiam suas espadas com força uma na outra, ambos estavam concentradíssimos e determinados a **matar** o outro. Quanto mais a luta continuava com mais força, violência e intensidade os dois oponentes lutavam, as espadas soltavam faíscas a cada golpe que um dava no outro

"Hahahaha!! Olha só para você Allen-kun ^^ parece que melhorou muito na arte da espada não?"

"Sim... eu tenho um amigo que usa uma katana muito bem... ele adora fatiar seus akumas assim"

"He..... ótimo... continue me provocando Allen Walker... você verá o que acontece com aqueles que me deixam irritado!!"

O Conde apesar de ser gordinho era rápido... rápido até demais.... Allen tinha dificuldades para acompanhar sua velocidade, ainda mais com aquele ferimento... ele estava sangrando muito e o olho direito dele estava totalmente embaçado... ele so estava enxergando por causa do seu olha de akuma..... mas Allen não tinha muito tempo para pensar, quando ele menos esperou o Conde estava no ar e estava caindo feito um cometa em direção a ele. O exorcista consegue se desviar e com um gingo ele usa a sua espada que vai diretamente para a garganta do Conde... ele a arranca.

O corpo do Conde do milênio cai no chão imóvel..... ele estava morto e finalmente Allen venceu. Agora ele só precisava avisar a central e viver o resto de sua vida feliz com Rhode, e todos desta forma vivem felizes para sempre. E a minha fic acaba aqui -.- vocês sabem muito bem que eu estou brincando não é? Minha fic não acaba antes do centésimo cap XDD por isso aguardem pois ela n está nem na metade! Mas voltando a narrar os fatos, Allen tinha ganhado pois o Conde estava lá no chão, imóvel e literalmente sem cabeça. Mas tudo não passava de uma farsa... o corpo não era real e Allen não demorou para perceber isso, mas igual ao livro que tinha uma armadilha, o corpo do Conde se explode e desta vez foi uma explosão para valer..... Allen foi pego de jeito naquela imensa explosão.... e desta vez ele não conseguiu desviar.........

----------------------------

"Os danos foram ridiculamente grandes..... **maldito 14º**.........."

"Sinto muito senhor Leverrier... não pudemos fazer nada depois que o teto se rompeu"

"Não se preocupe Tokusa.... mas é bom que você veja o método sujo que eles usam para lutar..... estejam preparados para tudo na próxima vez...."

"Sim senhor"

A porta do gabinete se abre, dela aparece Howard Link

"Senhor Leverrier, Link se apresentando como ordenado!"

"...........Ótimo, estava mesmo esperando por você tenente Link.... Tokusa.... fique lá fora com Koushi e entre quando eu mandar....."

"...... Sim..."

O agente Crow sai do gabinete deixando os dois sozinhos, Link percebeu a troca de olhares de Leverrier e Tokusa e percebeu que tinha algo de muito errado....

"O senhor me chamou aqui por qual motivo senhor?"

"Link.... você está me traindo...?"

"Co...como assim??? Eu nunca o trairia senhor Leverrier!!! Por que é que eu iria estar do lado daqueles akumas imundos!?!? O senhor mesmo sabe o que eles fizeram contra mim!!"

"Sim.... você tem toda razão ^^ a propósito, você aceita esta torta de limão que eu fiz?"

"...Sim por favor..."

Os dois se observavam enquanto comiam a torta, Link sabia que Leverrier estava desconfiado e sabia que ia demorar muito até que esta desconfiança sumisse.... e ele sabia também que ela nunca sairia por completo, ainda mais depois de que ele já tinha ajudado Allen uma vez...... depois de terem acabado a torta, Leverrier corta o silêncio dizendo:

"Então você é fiel a mim não?"

"De corpo e alma"

"Ahh... sim... ''alma''... você é fiel de alma a mim também....?"

"Foi o que eu disse senhor"

"He... era o que eu precisava saber.... Tokusa, Koushi, podem entrar"

Os dois Crows entram e rapidamente imobilizam Link

"Mas... o que é que está acontecendo aqui senhor Leverrier????"

"Gosto de você Link, você é competente e é uma peça importante para mim, mas eu não preciso de ninguém que esteja do meu lado enquanto tem o coração do outro"

"Mas eu não estou do lado do Cond...!!!!!!!!!!" ----- "**Não é do lado do Conde que eu estou falando e não é do lado do Conde que você está!!!!!!**" ----- "............."

"**Estou cansado de ter gente incompetente e traidora perto de mim!!!!!! Até mesmo você Link!!! Até mesmo você que é um dos que prestam esta do lado dele!!**"

".... Eu já disse que não estou do lado dele"

"**CHEGA DE MENTIRAS!!! EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DO CONDE DO MILÊNIO!!! ESTOU FALANDO DE ALLEN WALKER!!! ESTOU FALANDO DO 14º!!!! TODOS VOCÊS, VOCÊ, OS EXORCISTAS, O DEPARTAMENTO DE CIÊNCIAS, TODOS DERAM AS COSTAS PARA MIM, PARA O VATICANO, PARA A ****JUSTIÇA****, APENAS PARA FICAREM DO LADO DAQUELE GAROTO INFERNAL!!! ATÉ MESMO OS NOAHS ESTÃO INDO CONTRA O CONDE DO MILÊNIO!!!!!!!**"

Depois do acesso de fúria de Leverrier, a sala fica em completo silêncio... demorou vérios segundos até que ele se recuperasse e quebrasse o silêncio que ele mesmo criou

"Levem o Tenente Link para a sala e o ''reeduquem''......

"Entendido"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo!!!!" gritava Link enquanto era arrastado para fora do gabinete "Não pense que estamos do lado do mal!!! Walker é uma pessoa maravilhosa e que irá livrar o mundo dos verdadeiro inimigos usando métodos louváveis, ao contrário do senhor!!!!!!"

---------------------------------

"Eu....eu...eu juro que não vi ele Rhode... eu juro por Noé que não vi ele...!! Por isso pare de me bater!!! T.T" dizia Tyki Mikk cheio de hematomas pelo corpo

"Hum..... se nem você nem os gêmeos nem Skin muito menos Lulubell viram o meu Allen.... O.O!!! **Rinali ¬¬..............**eu já volto..."

"Rhode!!! Não volte para a Central T.T com certeza ele não está lá!!!

"**Eu não quero nem saber!! Portanto saia da minha frente Tyki ou eu... Ô.o!! LERO!!!! Lero eu preciso falar com você!!! Você viu.... Lero...? **Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Allen.... Allen....."

"O.O!!! O que houve Lero??? O que aconteceu com o Allen????"

"Allen está com problemas....." dizia Lero em choque

"Mas por quê??? O que aconteceu????"

"O Conde... ele... ele... ele...."

Rhode ficou fria... ela sabia que Allen não pode ficar sozinho com o Conde para não dar problemas......

"O que... que tem o Conde...Lero...?"

"Ele...ele... está lutando com o Allen...."

Rhode sentiu as pernas tremerem de medo... ela sabia que o Conde não iria lutar contra o Allen assim tão abertamente... para eles iniciarem uma luta provavelmente foi Allen quem deve ter atacado primeiro.... mas se foi isso mesmo então..... Allen estava com sérios problemas

"Lero...me leve até lá... depressa por favor!!!"

-----------------------

A explosão foi tão grande que deixou uma cratera enorme no chão...... o Conde estava sentado em uma pedra e estava tomando uma limonada enquanto girava sua espada com a outra mão

"E então Walker? Será que você finalmente está morto?"

Nenhuma resposta... pelo jeito ele tinha morrido mesmo... tudo indicava que sim, porém o Conde continuava sentindo uma presença..... ele não entendia o porque mas esta presença fazia ele sentir algo estranho... algo que ele não sentia a muito tempo: Pavor. O Conde precisava saber o que que estava causando isso nele... ele começou a girar sua espada mais rápido e mais rápido e cada vez mais rápido... do centro de rotação da espada cria-se uma bola vermelha cor de sangue... esta bola de energia negra começou a crescer e crescer e quando atingiu um tamanho considerável o Conde a lança no local onde a presença era sentida mais fortemente..... a segunda nova explosão foi mais terrível que a primeira... mas mesmo assim a presença ainda estava lá.....

"Hum.... o que será isso? Será um coelhinho? =3"

"..................."

Não era um coelho.... era Allen.... ele estava completamente queimado e sangrando, e ainda pegando fogo na perna esquerda........ mas ele estava em pé, em pé e diferente...... seu cabelo não estava mais liso como o normal, estava bem ondulado como o de Tyki Mikk...... e seus olhos demonstravam o vazio, e sua expressão estava séria, fixando o olhar para o Conde... sua pele estava mais escura e pela primeira vez as cruzes de um Noah aparecem completamente em sua testa

"Hohoho....... a quanto tempo meu velho amigo ^^ **Augustus.......**"

"_**.................Silêncio. É 14º para você....**_"

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal espero q tenham curtido mais esse cap pq por mim foi um dos melhores XDD n percam a continuaçao desta incrivel luta no proximo capitulo hein?? mas por enquanto mandem seus comentarios flando do q axam axaram vao axar ou axariam se axassem seu eu axasse que vcs axaram o q eu axei :B bem, até a proxima galera!! Fui!!


	41. Conde VS Augustus

Ola galerinha, como prometido estou postando cada vez mais caps novos apenas para diverti-los mais ^^ (e para não morrer como foi dito no review anterior ^^''''''') espero que minha historinha esteja agradando vcs mas caso n esteja por favor diga o q esta faltando ou o q tem em excesso nela, alem d dar sugestoes para melhorar a fic cada vez mais ^^ bem, xega de conversa fiada e vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

O Conde do Milênio observava um de seus maiores rivais, se não o maior, diante de seus olhos, mais uma vez vivo para assombrá-lo...ele sabia que o 14º era poderoso... e só conseguiu vencê-lo da última vez pois usou uma certa pessoa como escudo........... mas o Conde sabia que não tinha tempo para refletir, meditar ou lembrar de nada... o 14º já tinha arrancado um braço dele.......

"!!!!!!!!!"

"_**Se você pensa que terá tempo para **__**pensar**__** você está me ofendendo e muito... você pensa que eu sou o quê? Um dos **__**seus**__** 4 generais...??**_"

O 14º dá um soco no rosto do Conde jogando este a muitos metros de distância, fazendo seus óculos quebrarem e ficarem completamente a mostra pela primeira vez seus olhos demoníacos.... agora ficou claro que o sorriso gentil do conde não passava de uma farsa pois seus olhos estavam sempre franzidos

"**Seu desgraçado.... então você tem conhecimento dos meus planos.......**"

"_**Você não faz idéia do quanto.... por isso vou terminar com você agora.... antes que você ponha em pratica este plano diabólico!!!!!**_"

"**Hehehe.... com 80% do corpo queimado... e com a sua perna esquerda em chamas... eu me pergunto como você fará isso......**"

"_**Bem...... pelo menos eu **__**tenho**__** a minha perna esquerda.....**_"

"**Ho... É verdade ^^ você arrancou minha perna... neste caso.............**" o Conde põe o dedão na boca e começa a assoprar, ele começa a inchar feito um balão (como os carinhas to looney toones XD) e com isso começou a crescer uma perna nova

"_**Pff.... Cheio de truques não é........**_"

"^^"

"_**Bem... está na hora de........... ah...!!!**_"

Todas as dores que o 14º estava sentindo foram à tona, afinal ele não só tinha sua barriga trespassada anteriormente pela espada do Conde como também sentiu o impacto de 3 explosões além de ter partes em chamas..... ele apaga o fogo mas acaba cambaleando e caindo no chão

"Hoho ^^ parece que o poderoso 14º está no seu limite não é? Neste caso =3... **vamos acabar logo com isso!!!!!**"

O Conde finca a sua espada no chão e parte para cima do Noah com as mãos nuas, ele começa a dar uma seqüência de socos no corpo do 14º, o Conde acerta cada parte vital do corpo dele e quanto mais ele batia mais sangue o 14º punha para fora... a situação estava complicada para Augustus.... ele reviveu, e assim estava muito mais forte que o normal.... mas para ele poder possuir sua força total capaz de derrotar o Conde em minutos ele precisaria do corpo de Allen Walker **completamente**..... isso irá destruir a alma e a consciência do exorcista.... mas ele não queria isso... ele gostava muito de Allen e não queria que nada acontecesse a ele... tanto não queria que acabou assumindo o corpo do rapaz depois que este desmaiou com o impacto da explosão do corpo falso do Conde.... mas mesmo assim as coisas não iam nada bem. Ele sabia que o Conde do Milênio estava usando menos de 10% de seu poder e ele sabia também que o máximo de poder que ele conseguia usar no momento, se esforçando ao máximo, era de uns 8, 9%....... aumentando o nível de corrosão ele seria capaz de aumentar sua força, mas a corrosão já estava nos 11% (prova disso é que ele pode enxergar de dentro de Allen e conversar com ele por pensamento) mas aumentar mais este nível poderia levar o rapaz a morte e isso estava completamente fora de cogitação....

"**Vamos Augustus!!!!! Quero ver do que você é capaz agora que você reviveu!!!!!!! Mostre-me sua força!!! Mostre-me seu poder!!!!!!**"

Os golpes do Conde se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e cada vez mais violentos.... ele já tinha feito vários estragos no corpo do 14º e quando ele viu que a vitória era certa, ele concentrou duas bolas de energia negra, uma em cada mão, e as usou como uma ''luva de box'' que auxiliou na força destrutiva do Conde contra o 14º

"**Hehe... olhe para você Augustus... eu nem estou usando minha espada do exorcismo e você já está com 3 costelas quebradas sem contar os braços e pernas não...? Você não é nada, nunca foi nada e agora que está preso no corpo de um exorcista inútil nunca passará de ****nada****!!!!**"

Com o soco final o Conde esmurra o rosto do 14º que o manda direto para uma pedra imensa (Lembrem-se que eles estão na arca nova e naquela região onde existem muitas pedras.... caso não lembrem vejam o último ou penúltimo episódio do anime....não lembro ao certo ^^'') e que com o impacto acaba rachando e várias partes

"Parece que você ainda está vivo não? Será que devemos passar para o nível de dificuldade 2? ^^ É melhor acordar logo pois eu vou avançar com a espada do exorcismo desta vez =3"

No meio dos destroços o 14º estava semi-inconsciente e sabia muito bem do seu quadro geral.... ele precisava de mais poder, mas não queria consegui-lo ao mesmo tempo por causa de Allen... só lhe restava uma alternativa: Acordá-lo

"_**|Allen!! Allen!!!! Eu preciso de você!!!! Acorde por favor!! Se você não acordar o Conde irá nos matar com certeza e aí você não terá mais uma chance!!!! Allen!!!!|**_"

"........" Sem nenhuma resposta, o rapaz ainda estava desacordado

"_**|Argh!! Este corpo...... ele já passou do seu limite já faz muito tempo....... Walker.... você quer morrer???? Por que é que está se entregando deste jeito??? Será que você n.... ahhh!!!! Essa não!!|**_"

Realmente, fica complicado demais pensar quando se tem alguem apertando sua traquéia.... o Conde arrancou as pedras que cobriam o corpo do rapaz e o levantou pelo pescoço... respirar ficava cada vez mais impossível..... o 14º tinha que tomar alguma medida urgente caso contrário ele iria morrer e muito dolorosamente.....

"**Você não foi nem capaz de ser algo bom o suficiente para eu perder meu tempo..... realmente, por que você voltou?**"

"_**É muito fácil contar vantagem..... quando.... se está ga...nhando..... não é Conde...?**_"

"^^"

"_**|Essa não... estou encrencado...|**_"

"**MAS O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???????**"

O 14º e o Conde foram pegos de surpresa pela pessoa que tinha entrado na arca e visto a cena terrível para os olhos de uma mulher

-----------------------------------

Ela não parava de pensar. Lulubell estava ficando cada vez mais confusa... a Noah da luxúria que nunca se envolvia com nada e ninguém estava começando a mudar sua forma de ver o mundo..... ela começou a notar coisas que antigamente nem passavam por sua cabeça que seriam importantes assim. Ela começou a achar graça em algumas palhaçadas dos gêmeos, em algumas burradas que Skin fazia.... até mesmo viu como era agradável passar as manhãs em família tomando café na enorme mesa.... é claro, ela sempre sentia isso calada e com sua expressão séria que mais parecia uma fortaleza do que um estado de espírito. Mas o que ela mais se perguntava era como e quando ela começou a valorizar estas coisas, por que ela valorizava estas coisas... mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: tudo isso começou depois que **ele** veio para sua casa..... mas ela por incrível que pareça não estava irritada com isso, pelo contrário, ela estava bem feliz.... parecia que ele tinha ''acordado'' algo dentro dela.... foi por isso que ela sentiu necessidade de falar com este homem

"Preciso que me descreva uma pessoa.......... Cyril..."

"Ho.... para justamente você vir em minha propriedade por livre e espontânea vontade.... (rimou \o/) é por que deve ser algo muito importante para o nosso senhor... não é mesmo Lulubell?"

"Sim.... foi exatamente ele quem me pediu para vir até aqui........"

"Então me diga por favor, quem é esta pessoa que meu lorde quer tanto saber a descrição ^^"

"................... Allen Walker"

"............"

O recinto ficou silencioso por alguns minutos... Cyril era um homem muito observador e sabia exatamente que tinha algo de muito errado nesta história.... mas ela não conseguia saber o que é... lembrem-se meus amigos leitores que Cyril era além de tudo um senador, e como tal sabia muito bem analisar o rosto de uma pessoa e saber o que ela estava pensando.... era assim que se fazia (e se faz) política até hoje...... mas o rosto de Lulubell era uma fortaleza impenetrável e Cyril não conseguia ver o que ela pensava..... enfim ele quebra o silêncio

"Nosso mestre... pediu mesmo para você vir aqui perguntar isso...Lulubell?"

"...Cyril... está duvidando de minha palavra?"

"Não não não, claro que não! É que... é meio estranho nosso senhor pedir algo que ele já sabe de cor... ^^'' se eu não a conhecesse Lulubell eu acharia que era você quem estava interessada nele XD"

"Cyril, apenas diga o que eu preciso dizer para o mestre e pare de gracinhas" dizia ela friamente

"O.o.... er... pode deixar ^^''"

"..................."

"Bem..." dizia Cyril tomando fôlego "Allen Walker é um ex-membro da Organização Negra, ele se juntou...." ----- "Pule esta parte que todo mundo sabe" ----- "O.o!! Mas então... o que é que o mestre quer saber??"

"Ele quer saber.... a personalidade dele... as coisas que gosta... as que detesta... pessoas que ama, que odeia... coisas do gênero"

"Hum.... realmente.... não entendo o que nosso mestre quer com isso... maaas..... se é isso que ele quer, eu darei a ele ^^"

"........"

"Bem, ele é um garoto bastante............ peculiar... diga-se de passagem... ele é um rapaz muito gentil e generoso, mas sabe ser bem duro quando precisa... ele é a primeira pessoa que eu vi que se importa com akumas por causa da alma humana que estes carregam.... ele é bem otimista em relação ao futuro e está sempre confiando nas pessoas a sua volta... como eu poderia simplificar.... ele é um ótimo partido para a minha filhinha!!! XD"

Lulubell franziu a testa por um milésimo de segundo, que foi o bastante para que Cyril engolisse na hora seu sorriso......

"Continue por favor"

"Ele é um rapaz que come bastante e de tudo, e isso se dá por causa de sua inocência.... ele gosta de pessoas alegres e que sabem se divertir e serem otimistas, como aquele exorcista de cabelo vermelho.... hum....... eu nunca lembro o nome dele.........."

--------------------------

"ACHOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Lavi? Você está bem?"

"Eu tô sim Kuro-chan..... mas que estranho... será que eu peguei um resfriado... ou tem alguém falando de mim?"

-------------------------

"Hum... também não lembro quem é... mas não importa, continue"

"Bem... isso é tudo"

"Só.... nada mais?"

"Que eu saiba sim"

"..........E.... que tipo de pessoa ele odeia..."

"Pessoas chatas, sérias, que não participam de nenhuma reunião ou coisas do gênero, fechadas, carrancudas e que vivem xingando ou provocando ele"

".....resumindo : Eu"

"É XDD e mais um exorcista que mais parece uma menina... acho que o nome dele era Vanda.... não tenho certeza... mas quem se importa?"

"Hum... está certo... isso é tudo que e...o mestre quer saber...."

"Entendido ^^"

"Ah.... Cyril.........................."

"Pode deixar ^^ a conversa de hoje fica somente entre nós dois ^^"

"..................obrigada"

"Só tome cuidado para minha filha não suspeitar de nada XDD você sabe como ela fica não é?"

"..... Eu já vou indo"

------------------------------------

Ela estava lá... a primeira coisa que ela viu ao entrar na arca foi o Conde do Milênio erguendo pelo pescoço o rapaz que ela fez de tudo para salvar, o rapaz que ela ficou sem ver por 1 mês... ela não estava entendendo bem o que aconteceu..... mas ela entendeu o porque de Lero estar daquele jeito....

"Co...Conde...... por favor... eu não sei o que aconteceu mas... ponha ele no chão..."

"Oooohh!!! Rhode ^^ como vai você?? Veio aqui conversar comigo ou veio buscar Lero para brincar? (sinceramente eu não sei c akilo eh homem ou mulher!!!!!) Se foi por isso saiba que ele/ela já saiu da arca ^^ portanto me deixe a sós com Allen-kun por mais alguns minutinhos pois estamos tento uma conversinha aqui sim? =3"

"Conde.... eu vim aqui... atrás do Allen..........^^..... será que você poderia.... me devolver ele....só um pouquinho...?"

"Hum.... tem que ser agora querida? Por que eu preciso muito falar com ele agora...** temos negócios inacabados aqui, portanto saia por favor**"

Por mais que o Conde sorrisse, ele estava sem seus óculos.... seus olhos demoníacos estavam a mostra e Rhode sabia que toda vez que ele sorria é por que estava tendo alguma idéia maligna...... portanto sabia que devia tomar muito cuidado com o que dizia pois isso poderia acabar se tornando a morte dela e a de Allen também..... principalmente agora que ele estava tão frágil em sua forma de Noah......

"**Rhode querida... será que eu terei que pedir de novo para que você ****saia****...?**"

"Er..... claro que não Condinho ^^.... mas será que eu não posso nem falar com ele um pouquinho....?"

"**Não vai dar Rhode ^^ veja, seu Allen está desacordado... apenas o 14º está aqui em seu corpo... e sabe como é que é... sentimos saudades dos velhos tempos.........**"

A aura de energia em volta do Conde mudou.... ele estava se preparando para lançar um ataque... mas... em quem? O 14º estava em suas mãos já... era a chance de ouro para eliminá-lo... mas Rhode estava bem no alcance de seu ataque... e pelo jeito o ataque seria de média à longa distância... poderia atingir qualquer um dos dois... o Conde sabia que Augustus estava percebendo isso... se ele usasse um golpe de curta distância o 14º iria saber que era com ele e iria revidar... e se usasse um ataque de longa distância saberia que era com Rhode... iria protegê-la.... por isso ele estava usando um ''meio termo''.

"_**|Allen!!!! Dessa vez Rhode está no meio de fogo cruzado!!!! Allen!!! Allen eu não posso mais me mover!!! Não tenho mais forças!!! Preciso de suas ajuda para vencê-lo!!!!!! Por favor!! Allen!!!!!!!|**_"

"................... … …........... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**Rhode querida, já que você não vai sair.... eu mesmo retiro você daqui!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

O Conde lança uma bola de fogo que foi diretamente na menina Noah..... ele sabia que caso ela quisesse usar suas velas eles derreteriam.. e sabia que ela estava muito mole depois da vinda de Allen para a casa do Conde.... ela jamais pensaria na hipótese do Conde a atacar portanto com certeza ela não armou nenhum mecanismo que pudesse defendê-la de qualquer ataque..... e sendo assim, ela foi consumida pelas chamas negras do Conde (Hiei \o/!!).... ou era o que devia se esperar....... O Conde não estava mais sentindo a garganta de um certo alguém em sua mão.... ele reparou que ele tinha escapado.... mas como? Ele não tinha forças nem mesmo para ficar em pé.... foi aí que ele entendeu........ ele entendeu tudo... pois a fumaça se dissipou

"**Tsc.... então o outro acordou...............**"

"A-Allen...?"

Sim... ele tinha acordado. E não foi só Allen Walker quem acordou..... mas seu poder de Noah também.... isso não significa contudo que ele estava com a força total do 14º não... não chegava perto... mas uma coisa era certa, com Allen e o 14º acordados, juntos, ambos dividindo o mesmo corpo.... a energia saltava de 9 para 14%.... o que para a quantidade de poder que Augustus tinha era como se uma pessoa com a força de uma mosca ficasse com a força de um leão (exemplo bobo eu sei mas é assim que guardamos as coisas ^^'') e para provar que nosso amigo ficou mais forte, eu mostro para vocês as mudanças que ocorreram no corpo do nosso exorcista predileto ^^ : Primeiro, sua pele estava completamente escura (como a de Rhode na forma de Noah) e seu cabelo muuuuito mais branco que o normal, as cruzes tinham aparecido totalmente em sua testa... ; Segundo, um terceiro olho apareceu em sua testa... era o seu olho de akuma que tinha migrado de seu local original para a sua testa e estava na vertical (é tipo o nosso olho mas em pé XDD) e ele não tinha mais aquela rodinha ridícula que apareceu depois do incidente com Eliade (sinceramente eu acho que estrago o olho do rapaz colocando aquelas duas rodinhas -.-) ao invés disso dava para ver que o olho estava mais forte pois ele emitia uma pulsação bem forte... como se ele estivesse vivo; Terceiro... ele estava.... voando. Sim minha gente Allen Walker estava voando... ele ganhou 3 pares de asas sendo as três do lado direito asas de anjo e três do lado esquerdo asas de demônio... e uma coisinha a mais, aquele manto que era o Crown Clown estava diferente... pode-se até dizer que estava mais ''enxuto'' como se tivesse ''algo'' dentro dele.... eu não sei dizer para vocês o que seria mais estou certo de que é um princípio de que aquilo seja os ossos so 14º... afinal, quanto maior o nível de corrosão, mais ele fica perto de renascer

"Hehehehehe.... vejam só... temos um querubim voando em minha arca...... será que devo ressaltar que eu **odeio**** querubins??????**"

"_E qual o problema Conde.....? Por acaso você tem algum ''trauma'' com querubins...?_"

A voz que saiu de sua boca não foi nem a de Allen nem a do 14º... foi a dos dois juntos... (por isso que eu deixei em itálico mas não grifado XDD pa mostra q foram os 2 ^^)

"**Hehehe... a culpa não é minha se eles não para de me perseguir.....**"

"_Bem... não se preocupe Conde do Milênio... a ''perseguição'' acaba aqui!!!!_"

"**Estava demorando para agir... vamos... me mostre o que você sabe fazer!!!!!!**" o Conde sacou sua espada e estava preparado para o 2º Round

"_Hi..... tudo bem... você quem pediu... Rhode querida... poderia por favor ficar naquele pico por alguns instantes...? Não vou demorar..._"

"Allen... você..."

"_Não se preocupe... tudo vai ficar bem no final, eu prometo ^^_"

"Certo... ^^"

Allen deixa a menina no topo de um pico e se posiciona para lutar... ele saca sua espada, mas diferentemente do normal, não é seu braço esquerdo que ele puxa.... desta vez ele puxou o braço esquerdo do mando que estava em suas costas! E por incrível que pareça a espada do exorcismo apareceu! E não foi só isso.... desta vez ele puxou o braço direito do manto (com a sua própria mão direita) e dela saiu **outra** espada do exorcismo... desta vez com as cores invertidas, sendo a lâmina branca e a cruz negra... isso foi o bastante para que a cara de Rhode e do Conde fossem essa

"O.o...!"

"_He.... minha mão direita trás a salvação dos humanos... minha mão esquerda trás a salvação dos akumas.... e em minha testa..." _dizia ele apontando para o símbolo do clã de Noé_ "...está a determinação que eu possuo em cumprir com o que eu disse antes.... eu sou o Noah que representa a ''pureza'' de Noé... eu sou... Augustus.... e melhor..... eu sou... Allen Walker_"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Prontinho pessoal aki esta mais um cap xeio de novidades surpresas e revelaçoes!!! N percam no proximo cap!! a parte final da batalha entre Allen e o Conde e a revelaçao sobre seu plano verdadeiro!!!! Pois vcs sabem q eu demoro mas eu conto XDD os sentimentos de Lulubell, o final da batalha, as idiotices dos gemeos, o trauma de Lavi as novelas de Krory, os generais do Conde!! Tudo isso e mto mais amanha (ou depois XD) no proximo cap!! Vejo vcs la entum pessoal ^^ Fui!!


	42. Conclusão

Pronto pessoal eu voltei!! ^^ aki esta a parte final da luta como prometido (mas no dia certo como sempre XDD por isso perdoem a grosseria desse metido a escritor por sempre ficar atrasando ^^'') espero que estejam gostando da fic ateh agora pq eu estava pensando em algumas coisas dela ontem e podem ter certeza d q surpresas n vao faltar... Hehehe.... se nossa amada Hoshino n libera qm eh o Conde e como sera o final do anime, eu mesmo liberarei!!! Claro q n com a criatividade e a amplitude televisiva q a dela XDDDD mas msm assim ta valendo!! Chega d conversa mole, vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"''Pureza''.....** Pureza?????? Você não sabe mesmo a idiotice que você acabou de falar!!! Não é mesmo Augustus!?!?!?!?!?**"

"_Já disse que é 14º para você.... e outra, por que a irritação de repente...? Será que é por causa que eu consigo revidar agora...?_"

Sim era por aquilo sim.... o Conde sabia muito bem o porque que o 14º tinha que morrer.... e todos sabiam também, mas o que os outros não sabiam, e quando eu digo outros eu quero dizer **todo o resto**, era o motivo real pelo qual Augustus foi morto.... sim, havia outro motivo e o Conde sabia que se aquele anjo, demônio, seja lá o que for, abrir a boca, então ele perderá peças muito importantes no plano dele.... ele já tinha chegado até aqui, não iria perder tudo agora

"**Muito bem! Vamos ver se estas espadas servem para alguma coisa senão um mero enfeite para esta sua nova fantasia ****Allen Walker****!!!!**"

O Conde se impulsiona e com um imenso salto voa até onde nosso querido exorcista estava... ele parecia mais um foguete que qualquer coisa, sua velocidade era incrível e mesmo assim ele conseguia mudar de direção em um instante..... gingando sua espada para trás quase encostando-a nas próprias costas, ele arremessa-a em nosso amigo, ele se defende usando as duas espadas... o choque foi tão grande que uma onde sonora foi criada e que por onde ela passava ela destruía tudo. Várias rochas foram destruídas assim, inclusive aquela em que Rhode estava, mas não fiquem preocupados, Lero já tinha chegado e a menina já estava em cima dele....dela.... ah tanto faz!! Do guarda-chuva!!! Enfim, ela estava a salvo. Mas nem tanto considerando que dois oponentes terríveis estavam se confrontando apenas à alguns metros de distância da menina... ela precisava correr, avisar alguém, fazer alguma coisa... mas tanto ela quanto Lero estavam ou com medo demais para se mover ou entretidas demais para se mover... (provavelmente era Ler que estava com medo XD)

"**Não me diga que você vai ficar apenas se defendendo Walker..... não vai fazer nada???**"

Allen sabia que o Conde estava no ar apenas porque estava apoiado nele.... se ele parasse de tentar brigar com o Conde usando suas espadas ele perderia o apoio e cairia no chão. Mas ele resolveu fazer algo... melhor.... ele usou sua espada do exorcismo (a preta XD) e atravessou a barriga do Conde outra vez

"Ha....hahahahaha!!! **Hahahahahaha!!!! Você é surdo??? Eu disse que não sou eu o mal aqui!!!! É você!! Não adianta usar esta espada em mim pois...ah!!!!!**"

Quase, esta foi por muito pouco..... Allen usou sua nova espada (aquela com as cores invertidas) e ele cortou a cartola do Conde em vários pedaços... e pela primeira vez nós vemos o que tem por baixo delas...(**Não!!!! Não são orelhas de coelhinhos!!!!**) Allen se assusta, assim como Rhode e Lero... por baixo da cartola tinha.... cabelo!!!!! Sim... um cabelo bem curto mas n é só isso... um par de chifres imensos bem no meio da cabeça do Conde, chifres que não eram de nenhum animal conhecido... a única criatura que os seres humanos conhecem e que possui este tipo de chifre é chamado pela igreja católica e demônio........

"Co-Conde...?"

"Conde-tama!!! Tem duas coisas enormes na sua cabeça!!!"

"**.........Ho... é mesmo Lero...? Bem, não ligue para isso ^^ eles não farão mal para mim =3**"

"_Hunf..... depois não tem idéia do porque é perseguido..... não é mesmo...?_"

"**He..... você me irritou de vez agora moleque.... você não vai sair daqui vivo.... mas antes deu acabar de vez com tudo isso... me diga... como você conseguiu me tocar com esta espada...?**"

"_Bem... esta aqui não é a ''Espada do Exorcismo'' como você pensou que fosse_"

"**Do que está falando? Eu não pensei nada....**"

"_Sim, pensou. Caso contrário já estaria morto na primeira vez em que eu o cortei......._"

"**Não sei do que está falando Allen-kun ^^**"

"_Sabe sim Conde..... você acha mesmo que justo __você__ iria sair ileso da espada do exorcismo sem algum tipo de feitiçaria...? Eu sei muito bem o que você fez Conde... por isso que eu invoquei minha segunda espada..._"

"**Que seria...?**"

"_Eu a chamo de... Espada do Jugamento...... eu a criei combinando o poder de Augustus com a arma de meu mestre, Judgement........ ela é totalmente o oposto da minha Espada do Exorcismo... pode-se até dizer que ambas sendo empunhadas juntas é um paradoxo....._"

"**...... E por quê...?**"

"_Tudo o que a Espada do Exorcismo destrói, não é afetado pela Espada do Jugamento........... e vice-versa...... portanto, como você se diz imune a minha espada do exorcismo.... usarei contra você a minha espada do jugamento... enquanto distrairei sua atençao com a minha espada do exorcismo.... encontrando o momento certo para dar o golpe de misericórdia em você_"

"**Hehehe... meu caro Augustus... não pense que isso durará muito tempo... logo eu acharei uma maneira de ser imune a esta espada também... e aí? O que você fará?**"

"_Basta eu usar a arma original de meu mestre ^^ afinal, por mais que você tente você nunca será imune à inocência Conde, afinal você sabe muito bem do que ela é feita..._"

"**..........................**"

Rhode não estava entendendo nada, ela sabia que o Conde e o 14º/Allen estavam conversando algo que eles tinham total conhecimento, mas para ela (e para vocês que não sabem de na da XD e nem mesmo eu pois eu escrevo o que sai da minha cabeça na hora) que não estava por dentro do assunto aquilo estava totalmente confuso..... e ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que um desastre aconteça.....

Tarde demais, a luta recomeçou.... Allen voou em direção ao Conde e começou a atacá-lo usando a estratégia descrita acima para vocês, no entanto o Conde era rápido e inteligente.... logo gravou os movimentos de Allen e já estava preparado para se defender apenas da Espada do Jugamento dele... e assim a luta se sucedeu por mais algumas horas..........

---------------------

"Estou de volta meu senhor...."

"Ah... Madarao... que bom que você voltou..."

"Desculpe-me a intimidade mas... o que houve no salão principal...?"

"....Ele escapou..."

"!!!!"

"Não faça esta cara Madarao, eu lhe disse que ele escaparia"

"Mas senhor!!! Seu eu tivesse ficado de guarda dentro da cela como o senhor tinha mandado..... provavelmente ele estaria aqui ainda!!!! Me perdoe..."

"Não fale besteira. Você não é forte o bastante para fazer tanta diferença assim.... aliás.... foi a ordem do nosso **Senhor** para que deixássemos Allen Walker ir embora....."

"Entendo...."

"A propósito... vossa santidade mandou mais alguma ordem para a Central...?"

"Sim. Ele mandou um comunicado para o senhor, senhor Leverrier"

"E qual seria?"

"Ele quer uma audiência... com o senhor e.... com o chefe do departamento de pesquisas e ciências... Komui Lee... para daqui a dois dias..."

"Entendo... mas por que é que ele iria querer falar com Komui.......? De qualquer forma, isto é um pedido do Papa.... não podemos negar. Avise Komui e chame os outros, estou preparando as malas..."

"Link.... faça suas malas também.... você irá comigo em sua primeira missão como um membro do esquadrão...."

"Sim....... senhor Leverrier..."

------------------------

"Ho..... já faz muito tempo desde que me ausentei..... espero que aquele imbecil esteja vivo ainda....." dizia ele que tinha acabado de chegar..............

-----------------------

Ambos cansados mas ao mesmo tempo com muita disposição para lutar.... O Conde estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo cansado...... não por falta de energia, mas porque subestimou muito Allen..... ele não esperava ter que usar tanto poder assim em uma luta (que nem é final XD)..... Já Allen estava cansado por falta de forças... ele sabia que o Conde era muito mais forte que ele no momento..... por isso ele devia surpreendê-lo cada vez mais... só assim para ele sobreviver......

"**Muito bem Allen.......... estou cansado de brincar com você........ vamos acabar loco com isso....**" O Conde estava sem os óculos e sem a cartola.... isso já mostrava a forma demoníaca que ele possuía.... e agora, o que ele iria mostrar?

Ele desabotoa os botões de sua blusa (que eu acho muito engraçada XD)..... ele ia mostrar alguma coisa mas aquilo era o que menos interessava.... apenas por ter aberto a blusa sua energia maligna cresceu em proporções espantosas.... Allen não podia fazer muita coisa contra aquilo.... parecia que o Conde estava mesmo falando sério em acabar com tudo..... até que......

"**JÁ CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Toda a arca começou a ser engolida por uma caixa de presentes infantil.... eles estavam na dimensão de Rhode.

"**AGORA SUMAN!!!!!!!!**"

"Deixa comigo!! COMA ISTO!!! RÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ" tirando este grito ridículo que acompanhava as balas (XD²) vemos que Suman Dark estava diferente..... ou ele ficou mais jovem.... o que é improvável XD, ou ele tinha evoluído para um akuma nível 4, que tem a forma de um bebê barrigudo e estranho, o que é.... provável XD

As balas foram diretamente para o Conde do Milênio que se desvencilhou delas a tempo

"**Mas..... grrrr........ Rhode.... Suman Dark....**"

"Isso é o máximo que você fará Conde ;] Não vou deixá-lo encostar um dedo a mais no Allen"

"**Você é um akuma!!! Não pode ser possível que resista aos meus comandos!!! Vá e mate os dois com suas próprias mãos!!!!!**"

"Argh......!!!! Mas que droga... essa dor de cabeça é muito irritante.... é melhor parar de me dar ordens caso contrário faço você engolir bala!!!!!!!!!"

"**Eu já cansei de vocês!!! Vão todos para....arrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Foi o momento que Allen estava esperando, com sua espada do jugamento ele arrancou um braço do Conde, e pelo jeito foi o braço real

"**Allen Walker........**"

"_Você é muito descuidado Conde....não ouse mandar a gente para um lugar __que não existe__..... se quer acreditar em contos de fadas acredite, mas não nos obrigue a fazer o mesmo_"

"**Hehehe..... esse ''conto de fadas'' foi algo em que a ****sua**** igreja criou.....**"

"_Sim.... com a __**sua ajuda**__!!!_"

"**AAHHH!!!! MORRAA!!!**"

"**EU DISSE CHEGA!!! FORA DAQUI!!!!**"

Um buraco se abre e o Conde cai e pelo jeito foi parar em algum lugar bem distante......

"_Rhode..... para onde foi que você o mandou....?_"

"Não sei.... e também não quero saber!!!! Temos que ir embora daqui Allen!!! Não quero que isso se repita!!!"

"_Entendido. Nos leve então para Índia.... estaremos seguros lá_"

"Não acha melhor irmos para Roma? Lá está a Central e o Conde nunca imaginaria que estaríamos lá..."

"_Grande engano Suman.... grande engano... aquele será o primeiro lugar que ele irá procurar.... além do mais.... mesmo que ele não pensasse que estaríamos lá.... existe __uma pessoa__ que está submetida ao Conde.... ele se tornou os olhos do Conde dentro da Ordem Negra....._"

"Hum... o famoso traidor..."

"_Sim.... e temo que nossos amigos estão correndo grande perigo e que não tenhamos força no momento para ajudá-los..._"

"Mas então... o que faremos Allen????"

"_Não se preocupe Rhode.... vamos nos esconder por hora... é o máximo que podemos fazer... afinal nós 4 também corremos perigo_"

"4???" perguntavam Rhode e Suman juntos

"Er..... oi ^^ tube bem-lero...?"

"O.o!!!! Lero?????????"

"_Sim.... ele.... ela..... ah tanto faz!! O guarda-chuva falante está aqui conosco... o que é de grande ajuda pois o Conde perdeu seu intermediário com a espada do exorcismo..._"

"Eu não sei o que deu no Conde-tama Allen-tama!! Mas eu juro que vou ajudá-lo a esclarecer a situação, por isso conte comigo-lero!!"

"_^^ Obrigado pela ajuda amiguinho....amiguinha.... ah tanto faz!! Guarda-chuva falante que está do nosso lado ^^''_"

"Bem..... então vamos Allen ^^ se você está bem isso é tudo o que importa para mim"

""

"Um momento.... Allen... eu só ouvi um pouco da conversa... mas pelo jeito você aumentou sua união com o 14º... dá para ver pois você está com 3 olhos e asas brancas e negras nas suas costas (XD).... mas me diga... e por causa desta união você acabou descobrindo certas verdades do passado..... estou certo?"

"_Sim Suman..... está totalmente correto...... me diga o que quer saber?_"

"**Quem** é o traidor?"

"_................ Me desculpe... não é que eu não confio em você.... mas é que eu ainda estou em choque com a verdade...._"

"..... Eu entendo... mas por favor... você tem que me contar... afinal eu também me considero um exorcista, e quero fazer de tudo para salvar o mundo ao seu lado...."

"Eu não me importo com o mundo -.- mas mesmo assim estou curiosa para saber quem é XDD então, quem é o traidor Allen??"

".............."

Allen contou para todos na dimensão quem era o traidor.... (achou q eu ia soltar isso para vcs tao rapido? XDDD) a reação foi a pior possível..... Rhode sabia a gravidade da situação sabendo do fato de que aquela pessoa estava do lado do Conde..... Suman estava revoltado, muito revoltado

"**ISSO É UM ULTRAJE!!!!! EU NUNCA PODERIA IMAGINAR QUE JUSTO ****ELE**** ESTÉ DO LADO DO CONDE!!!! ELE DEVIA SER O PRIMEIRO A DEFENDER A PAZ E A JUSTIÇA!!!!! ISSO VAI CONTRA TUDO O QUE EU ACREDITO!!!! AGIR DESTA FORMA O FAZ PIOR DO QUE LEVERRIER!!!!! **(nem faz hein Suman XDD) **AGORA NÃO SEI MAIS NO QUE ACREDITAR!!!!!**"

"_Acalme-se Suman Dark... ficar assim não mudará a situação...... devemos agir o mais rápido possível mas somente quando a coisa esfriar.... portanto Rhode , por favor nos tire daqui_"

"Entendido Allen..... principalmente depois de saber disso..... aposto que nem mesmo Lulubell sabe disso..... temos que fugir e rápido"

--------------------------------------

"**Malditos!!!!! Eles pagarão por isso!!!!!!!!**"

"Mestre???? O que houve????"

"**Lulubell...? Hum... ótimo..... feche a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar!!!!**"

"S-Sim senhor...!"

Lulubell via espantada pela primeira vez também os olhos e a cabeça do Conde seus seus acessórios.....algo dentro dela pedia para ela correr, para ela fugir, mas ela não obedecia... ou sua fidelidade era muito grande ou o seu medo era maior......

"**Lulu....**"

"Sim senhor..."

"**Eu vou me arrumar para o Jantar ^^ por favor chame todos na casa para a mesa... tenho um comunicado importante....por isso chame a todos, até mesmo Cyril**"

"Entendido"

"**Ah.... Luluzinha ^^**"

"Sim mestre...?"

"**Allen-kun e Rhode não irão jantar em casa hoje.... creio que eles tem coisas mais urgente para resolver................**"

".......!!!!................ em....entendido........"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal mais um cap terminado!!! eu sei q eu n cumpri nem com metade do q eu tinha prometido pois os exorcistas nem apareceram mas qm eh q c importa com as novelas d Krory e com akele.... er..... qual era o nome....... ah dexa pra lá XD ("ACHOOOOOO" ----- "Lavi, você está bem...?" ----- "Não sei não Kuro-chan... acho que tem alguem falando mal d mim d novo ¬¬") mas enfim, qm liga pra isso se tem coisas mais urgentes para c tratar??? N c preocupem q tudo vira ao seu tempo ^^ inclusive um cap dedicado para as novelas do Krory XDDDDD bem, n percam no proximo cap as consequencias da batalha!!! vejo vcs mais tarde pessoal!! Fui!!!


	43. Exílio

Sem perder tempo!!!! Acabei o cap anterior já to fazendo esse!!! XD A proposito, eu já dei uma mexida no meu profile e coloquei algumas coisinhas la ^^ qm estiver interessado, curioso ou n quer nem saber, está la XDDD bem, aki esta o cap pessoal, divirtam-se ^^

|~.~|

Estavam todos na mesa, todos menos o casal mais importante da família.... e lá estava o Conde, com sua cartola toda enfeitada, seus óclinhos e seu sorrisão como de costume (XD) e junto a eles todos os outros Noahs, que como de costume (de novo XD) estavam fazendo as coisas como sempre faziam.... os gêmeos brigando novamente pelo bom e velho pedaço de isopor que nós acompanhamos desde o começo da fic XDD Skin batendo na empregada por causa da ''falta'' de açúcar em seu doce, Cyril argumentando para Tyki Mikk casar e este não dando ouvidos ao seu irmão e comendo como de costume (terceira vez XDD prometo parar de usar essa expressão)

"Que bom que estamos todos aqui pessoaaaaal ^^"

"Nem todos Conde XD falta o nosso casal predileto" dizia Tyki

"Bem Tyki-pon... era exatamente sobre ele que eu queria conversar......."

Neste exato momento todos param suas ações e se voltam interessados no que o Conde iria dizer... pois parecia ser algo muito importante levando em consideração seu tom de voz

"Eles nos traíram"

As reações foram diversas mas nem assim a frase de espanto foi diferente

"**COMO É QUE É??????**"

O Conde começou a contar a maior mentira possível, apenas contando de fato as passagens em que Allen luta com o Conde e que foi iniciativa dele lutar e que Rhode e Suman Dark fugiram e levaram Lero como refém (sorte que essa palavra serve para ambos os sexos XD)

"**Mas que droga!!! O que é que esse Walker tem na cabeça?????**"

"**Não sei e nem quero saber Jasdero!!! Vamos agora mesmo procurá-los e trazê-los aqui!!!**"

"Por favor meus queridos esperem, esperem..... eu tenho um plano mas preciso que vocês sigam ele de acordo ^^"

"Você está certo de que eles não vão voltar atrás Conde??"

"Tenho certeza que não Tyki-pon.... Allen-kun mesmo disse que só voltaria para casa morto...."

"**ENTÃO EU MESMO VOU MATÁ-LO E TRAZÊ-LO DE VOLTA!!!**" gritava Skin em fúria

A prosa foi boa e muito convincente mas mesmo assim não foi o bastante para que Tyki Mikk ficasse completamente convencido.... que dirá então Cyril... ele não acreditou naquilo **meeeeesmo**.... mas sabia que para o Conde contar aquilo é por que Allen e Rhode fizeram algo muito grave para os interesses do Conde.... e se isso fere os interesses do Conde do Milênio.... isso fere os interesses de Cyril Kamelot, logo, ele concordava com o Conde que a filha e o namorado mereciam castigos.... mas mesmo assim.... o coração de pai doía....

--------------------------------------

Bombay – Índia

"Olá ^^ gostaria de 10 pães por favor"

"Sim senhor, espere um instante"

"Claro"

"Aqui está"

"Muito obrigado senhor"

"Ah, por favor me diga, o que está achando do lugar? Fiquei sabendo que você se mudou do Japão para Índia... sabe como é não? Vila pequena, línguas grandes ^^"

"Sei exatamente como é XD O lugar aqui é maravilhoso meu senhor estamos adorando morar aqui"

"É muito bom sabe disso ^^ e seus filhos? Estão se adaptando bem?"

"Ah sim...... meus filhos.... ^^"

_Flashback_

"**IRMÃOS?????**"

"Sim Rhode este é o plano ^^''"

"**Isso quer dizer.... irmã de sua filha.... E DO ALLEN?????**"

"Qual o problema Rhode? Nós teoricamente somos irmãos não somos XD?"

"**NÃO ALLEN EU SOU IRMÃ DO 14º!!! VOCÊ É MEU NAMORADO!!!!!!!!!**"

"O.o.....Suman por favor corra e não olhe para trás pois já vi que a coisa vai ser feia... e..... ei!!! Volte aqui!!!!" (Suman já tinha corrido antes de Allen ter mandado ele fazer isso XD)

_Fim do Flashback_

"Ah sim...... eles estão se adaptando muuuito bem ^^''"

"Espero que sim.... pois queremos muito o bem de vocês ^^ você verá que todos aqui são pessoas pacíficas e amigas ^^"

"Muito bom saber disso ^^"

"Você chegou aqui ontem não é?"

"Sim senhor foi ontem mesmo"

"Há algum problema em sua casa....? Eu vi você fora a noite toda... é...."

"Suman ^^ Suman Dark... não, nenhum problema não ^^'''' (ele acabou de lembrar de Rhode irritada) eu só costumo andar à noite as vezes ^^"

"Ah entendo ^^ bem, seja muito bem vindo a nossa cidade, mas uma última pergunta... por que é que vocês escolheram justo Bombay que é uma cidade litorânea longe de tudo e de todos...?"

"...... Estamos querendo mudar de vida meu senhor ^^ e nada melhor que um lugar como Bombay para mudar a cabeça de um homem"

"Hohoho ^^ é verdade, é verdade ^^ muito obrigado por perder seu tempo com este velho XD boa sorte para você e sua família"

"Eu quem agradeço, e não é perda de tempo conversar com o senhor ^^ vamos gostar muito de ficar aqui ^^ até mais" (a essa altura o pão já esfriou XDDD)

Suman volta para a casinha que ele tinha conseguido alugar com uma pessoa muito simpática, amigo de sua esposa. Lá dentro estavam Allen que lia o jornal, a mulher dele que descascava as cenouras e Rhode que brincava com a filha de Suman. Ele não podia abandoná-las... não, nunca, jamais. Ele sacrificou a vida de seu próprio amigo (Johnny... lembram dele? Não? Se a resposta é não então ótimo porque eu não gosto dele e foi um prazer tê-lo matado na minha fic ;] XD) para poder voltar e viver com elas..... ele não iria deixá-las para trás nunca mais..... Allen sabia disso e foi por isso que eles tiveram que mudar os planos um pouco........

"Esperem"

"_Qual o problema Suman...?_"

"Não me diga que você quer ir ao banheiro??? Não dá para esperar não?? Temos que nos mover para a Índia e eu tenho que cuidar do Allen!!!"

"Eu não vou"

"**Como é que é???? Você está maluco??? Quer morrer???**"

"Eu não vou e pronto... não sem minha mulher e minha filha!"

"O quê?? **Tsc... Suman...........**"

"_Eu entendo o que você está sentindo... não é muito bom deixar aqueles que amamos para trás... mesmo quando somos obrigados.... por isso eu concordo com você que devemos alterar um pouco o plano e incluir as duas nele_"

"**Allen??? Até você???? O que é que uma mulher e uma criança poderão fazer para nos ajudar??? Elas só irão nos puxar para trás!!!!**"

"**Mais uma palavra e eu prometo que não me seguro mais Rhode!!!!**"

"**Pode vir Suman Dark!! Não tenho medo de ****Akumas****!!!!**"

"_**Chega!!!!! Parem vocês dois!!!!!**_"

"..................."

"..................."

"_Rhode... enquanto você nos leva para a casa de Suman... pense no que vou dizer.... você gostaria que eu abandonasse você para fugir e salvar minha própria vida...? Mesmo sabendo que o Conde poderá ir atrás de você?_"

".....!!"

"_Pense nisso.............._"

"................................."

Rhode pensou e viu que Allen estava certo. Para falar a verdade ela nem precisaria pensar, mas vocês conhecem a menina não? XD De qualquer forma, ela pensou... e depois disso ele foram na casa de Suman..... eles chegaram e a mulher de Suman teve um susto tremendo ao ver seu marido no corpo de um bebe barrigudo e estranho com duas metralhadoras nas mãos e uma foice nas costas, um moleque que tinha um terceiro olho na testa e tinha asas de anjo e demônio, sangrando em todas as partes imagináveis do corpo humano e com um furo imenso na barriga...... além de uma menina de cabelo azul com várias cruzes na testa; bem, ela desmaiou sim XD ao contrário da filha que disse que o pai dela estava engraçado...... (O.o) resumindo, demorou várias horas para conversar com as duas.... Suman explicou o que eram akumas, a razão pela qual ele tinha que lutar contra eles quando era exorcista da Ordem Negra, além de ter contado como ele morreu, o porque dele ter morrido e como e porque ele voltou a vida como um akuma.... a filha ficou muito assustada e a esposa não falou mais com ele desde então... demorou bastante até que ambas se acalmassem e se acostumassem com tudo aquilo... por causa deste incidente nosso trio passou uma semana na casa dos Dark (tanto por causa disso como por causa das feridas de Allen que eram horríveis), bem, vamos pular as conversas e tudo o que houve na casa da família Dark pois isso não afetará o rumo de nossa história.... bem, voltando à casa em Bombay.......

"Querida, comprei vários pães sírios para comermos com o seu doce ^^"

"^^ Que bom amor.... deixe eles em cima da mesa sim?"

"Papai... o que é um pão sírio?"

"É um pãozinho especial filha, ele não tem miolo e é abertinho parecendo uma mini-pizza ^^ é uma das especialidades da Índia"

"Ahh!! Que legal papai! Estou adorando passar as férias aqui com você ^^ estou me divertindo muito!!"

"=)..... Eu também minha filha, estou adorando ficar com vocês duas...."

"Você me leva amanhã para tomar sorvete pai??"

"Lógico que sim ^^ deixo até você tomar dois"

"Ebaaaaa!!"

Rhode entendeu o porque quer Suman não queria abandonar sua família... como era maravilhoso a convivência deles... mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade..... mesmo sabendo que ele não era mais o Suman de sempre... a mulher ainda o amava incondicionalmente... igualmente para a filha. O choque foi grande, eu confesso, mas mesmo assim.... eles se abraçavam, trocavam carícias e elogios... até mesmo troca de beijos com a esposa. Ela tinha ficado magoada com ele por ele ter escondido a verdade dela apenas, mas mesmo assim entendeu que foi para a segurança dela e de sua filha, isso facilitou muito para que ela o perdoasse...... a menina Noah estava muito feliz por estar naquele núcleo familiar que ela tinha adotado como dela nestas últimas duas semanas

"Aiai........ ei Alleeeeeen......."

"Er.... s-sim... o que foi Rhode...?" respondia o rapaz já prevendo algo de ruim

"Quando tivermos nossos filhos, será que nós vamos ficar como eles? ^^"

"O.o³³³³³!!!! Er... bem...ah...hum....então...é.... preciso comprar cebola já volto!!" dizia o exorcista correndo

"O.o!! Ei Allen volte aqui!!! Allen!!!!"

E lá foi a menina atrás dele como de cos..... er.... como sempre XD Allen estava feliz... fazia um mês que ele não tinha corrido dos amores e carinhos da menina Noah....e fazia um mês que ela não tinha o seu exorcista do coração para correr atrás... foi por isso que ele parou de correr pouco a pouco e se deixou ser pego pela menina que o abraçou.... eles se olharam, um olhar que não acontece desde o cap 27 XDDD (+/-!! Não vão contar hein??) Aquele maravilhoso clima de romantismo estava de volta... aquele que tinha sumido já faz muito tempo nesta fic...... parecia que tudo tinha sumido ao redor deles...

"Já faz.... muito tempo que não ficamos assim não é...?"

"É.... para mim foi uma eternidade... ainda mais com todos estes acontecimentos... minha captura... a luta... a fuga......"

A menina poe o dedo nos lábios do rapaz... ela sabia que não teria outra oportunidade de fazer aquilo tão cedo... não sabia nem se poderia fazer aquilo outra vez.... tudo o que ela queria era poder ficar com esse rapaz que mudou sua vida completamente....... ela o beijou, e foi uma sensação que a tempos ambos não sentiam.... (vááááááários caps XDD) não sei dizer quanto tempo este beijo durou pois não fiquei olhando eles se beijarem XDD (ainda mais agora que eu e minha namorada terminamos T.T) mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza pois eu vi, depois que o beijo terminou a menina olhou nos olhos do exorcista beeem fundo e com toda a sinceridade ela disse

"Eu amo você Allen.... e não se preocupe.... porque tudo vai dar certo no final...."

"=).... eu também Rhode... eu... eu também te am..." ----- "Rhode-tamaaaa!!! Finalmente encontrei você!!!!" ----- "Lero...!!!! Ah não... Rhode... não foi por querer..."

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LERO!!!!! SEU!!! SUA!!!! AH TANTO FAZ!!!!! MALDITO GUARDA-CHUVA FALANTE!!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!**"

"Ahhhh!!!! Socorro!!!!! Allen-tama!!!!!!!"

"Essa não!!! De novo não!!! Rhode!!!! Largue este machado!!!!!! Rhode!!!!!"

----------------------------------

"Bem, espero que tenham entendido o plano ^^"

"Entendemos sim Conde!!"

"É!! Pode deixar com a gente!! Hihi!!!

"**Ótimo....... Então podem ir meus Noahs.... e mate-os!!!!**"

"Sim!"

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Haha!! 2 caps em um dia so!!!! n flei q ia fazer otro XDDDDD bem, ta ai pessoal ^^ o q eu me pergunto eh... o q aconteceu com Lero... bem... vamos descobrir isso mais tarde neh XD ah, e uma ultima coisinha... me desculpem se eu tirei o romantismo de uns tempos para ca.... eh q eh meio dificil conciliar romantismo e açao ao msm tem XD por isso q o começo da fic foi puro açucar e o meio foi pura muniçao XDDDD bem, d qualquer forma eu irei trabalhar isso para q eu possa balancear melhor ^^ proximo cap!!! n percam!!!! Bem, uma surpresa!!!! Cap especial do msm estilo do cap 20!!!! Especial AllenXRhode para a galerinha!!! Fui!!


	44. Tentativas XD

Alguem ai tem irmao mais novo q axa q tem o ''direito'' d ficar no pc tanto qto vc? ¬¬ pois c tem sabe o q eu passo tdos os dias ¬¬³³³³³³! Agora, vc é aquele irmao mala q n deixa seu irmao mais velho em paz pq axa q tem o direito d usa o pc tbm? C a resposta eh sim entum pare d fazer isso pois ele tem coisas mais importantes pra faze no pc..... como por exemplo postar um cap da fic dele, bem mas isso n importa XDDD vamos ao cap pessoal!!! Capítulo especial!!! Um tributo as tentativas frustradas de Rhode de ouvir d Allen o que ela sempre quis ouvir mas nunca conseguiu em minha fic XDD bem, divirtam-se!!!

|~.~|

"Allen!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahh!!!!! Rhode!!! Por favor não me acorde mais assim!!! T.T"

"Bom dia ^^"

"|Só se for para você ¬¬ você gritou no meu ouvido enquanto eu dormia!!| Er... bom dia ^^''"

"E então, o que vamos fazer hoje???"

"Bem.........." dizia o exorcista bocejando bem alto "...vamos nos olhar.... sorrir um para o outro e......" ele não terminou a frase... dormiu de novo XDD

"O.o....... olhar....sorrir... e..... dormir...? É isso Allen??Allen? Allen Walker você está me ouvindo...?"

"*ronco* "

"....................**ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Ahh!!!!! Rhode!!! Por favor não me acorde mais assim!!! T.T"

"O.o......... ah deixa pra lá..... Allen vamos sair!!"

"o_o......... Er... Pra onde?"

"Para a rua ué!! Vamos passear!!"

"Hum..... entendo.... mas.... tem que ser hoje amor? XD"

Eu não vou dizer a resposta de Rhode, só vou dizer que em menos de 13 segundos Allen já estava vestido e estava na rua com a menina XDD eles começaram a passear e tiveram que ir bem longe da vila onde estavam morando, afinal eles eram irmãos lá. Indo até o centro da cidade eles resolvem parar em um restaurante, sentaram-se em uma mesinha só para dois lá no final do estabelecimento, Allen não estava acreditando que estava outra vez em um restaurante com a menina.... isso lhe dava muitas lembranças boas... como por exemplo a primeira missão que eles fizeram juntos e que eles foram para os Estados Unidos... ela estava brava com ele por causa do incidente do pedido de namoro XDDDDD

"Ai Allen.... isso me lembra aquela missão nos Estados Unidos XD"

"O.o! Você pensou nisso também?? Eu estava pensando nisso agorinha Rhode!!"

"O.o!!! Mentira!!!! Não acredito!! XD Que coincidência!!"

Ambos se olham e como Allen mesmo disse começam a sorrir um para o outro.... a menina então põe sua mão em cima da mão dele e se declara mais uma vez de todo coração... ela falou que o amava e que ele era muito importante para ela... ele então olha para ela com a mesma intensidade e carinho...

"Eu também Rhode.... eu também te a..." ----- "Olá gostariam de pedir algo?" ----- "O.o...."

"................................"

"Er.... Rhode....."

"**Sim...eu gostaria de pedir ****algo**" dizia a menina puxando uma faca do agasalho

"O.O!!!! Er...sim!!! Ela quer um suco de morango e um pedaço de torta de maçã!!! Para mim você pode trazer um sanduíche (-íche) de atum e uma limonada!! Só!! É só!!! Agora corra e salve sua vida!!!!"

Depois de ter salvo a vida da garçonete e ter comido seu lanche, Allen e Rhode continuam o passeio, desta vez eles vão até a praça central. Tinha muitas flores bonitas lá.... não que Rhode se interessasse por isso mas que era bonito mesmo assim era

"|Desta vez ele fala......| Allen!!"

"Sim? ^^"

"Eu amo você!!!!!!!"

"^^ Que bom querida!!"

"¬¬ Só isso?"

"O.o... Hein?"

"**Só isso?**"

"Er... não ^^''"

"^^!!! Então diga também!!!"

"Er..... claro.... Eu......"

"Sim......??"

".....amo....."

"**Sim???????**"

"...você!!!"

Ele disse.... enfim Allen Walker se declara para a menina Noah!!!!!!!

"O quê????? Allen desculpa eu não ouvi!!! Tá um avião em cima da gente agora! Repete para mim!!!"

Er..... deixa para lá.... alarme falso -.-

1 hora depois

"|Desta vez!! Ele vai falar desta vez!!!| Allen....!! Olhe!! É o mar!!!"

"Sim!! Poxa vida é verdade!!! Vamos caminhas na areia sim?"

"Claro ^^"

E lá se vai o casal andar na areia...... ele andaram bastante, sempre de mãos dadas e sempre pensativos..... até que a menina acaba quebrando o silêncio

"Allen!!"

"O.o... er... sim...?"

"Apenas diga sim ou não para as minhas perguntas!!!!"

"Er... claro ^^''"

"Você ama... chocolate?"

"Sim ^^"

"Você ama.... biscoitos?"

"Sim!! ^^"

"Você ama... seus amigos...?"

"Sim XD"

"..........Você.... me ama?????"

"Si..... ah!!!!!!"

Uma enorme onda engole nosso casal que cai na areia

"Não não não, pera lá!!!! Qual é!!! Onda enorme??? A gente nem tava perto do mar!!!!"

Enquanto você perguntava essas coisas vocês caminharam para perto do mar u.u

"Mas...!!"

Nada de mais continuem com o cap!!!

"Ai tá bom tá bom!!! Meu Deus que impaciência -.-"

Impaciência nada ¬¬ eu falei que era proibido falar comigo enquanto eu conto a história para o pessoal u.u

"Er... Rhode com quem você está falando...?"

"Ninguém Allen ninguém ^^''"

"Bem, não se preocupe ok? Teremos muitas oportunidades ao longo da fic ^^"

"Se você diz.... |Com certeza não se depender do escritor ¬¬|"

Eu ouvi isso hein????

"|O quê??? Você lê pensamentos????|"

Er... eu sou um narrador onisciente lembra?

"|¬¬ Droga|"

Hehehe.... por causa disso vocês terão um castigo

"|O.o!! Que castigo???|"

Bem... hoje, dentro de minha fic, é domingo... então.... hum.... tive uma idéia....

"|Ai meu Deus.... deixa eu seguir a fic antes que algo de ruim aconteça|"

"Rhode!!"

"O que foi Allen???"

"Eu acabei de dizer o que você sempre me pede para falar!!!!! Você me ouviu??"

"O.o!!!! O quê???? Como??? Quando????"

"Agora mesmo!!! Você estava com uma cara de pensativa.... tava falando com alguém por telepatia é???"

"Mas..... eu.... hã...??"

;]

"|Seu desgraçado!!! A culpa é toda sua!!!|"

Er.... na verdade não XDD foi uma fatalidade o que acabou de acontecer ^^'' na verdade o castigo só acontecerá amanhã

"|...........|"

Bem, continuando meu trabalho..... eles voltaram para casa para trocarem de roupa

"Er..... vocês sabiam que para nadar no mar usa-se roupa específica para isso? XD"

"Isso Suman... ria.... ria mesmo.... pelo menos não é com você tudo isso!!"

E depois de dizer isso a mulher de Suman entra com uma tigela de sopa quentinha para o marido que ela preparou com amor e carinho

"Muito obrigado querida!!"

"Não tem que me agradecer amor ^^ eu faço isso porque amo você...."

"Eu amo você também ^^"

"**Ah não!!!!! Qual é?????? Cadê a onda gigante agora???? Cadê o avião????? Cadê os akumas que sempre aparecem na hora errada??? Cadê o empecilho que sempre aparece???? Hein?? Manda aí!!!!"**

"Allen... o que houve com ela...?"

"Não sei Suman... ela está assim desde hoje cedo..."

"Estranho....."

"Vou levar ela lá fora ^^ já volto"

Allen pega na mão da menina e a leva para o quintal... estava noite e o céu estava bem estrelado. Ele senta no banquinho ao lado dela e acaba passando o braço em volta do corpo da menina.... e ela retribui de bom grado se encostando no corpo dele. Eles ficam assim por alguns minutos até que Allen quebra o silêncio

"Rhode...."

"Por favor Allen não declare ¬¬ algo ruim de verdade pode acontecer com a gente"

"Eu sei que coisas estranhas acontecem às vezes quando eu tento me declarar para você, mas sa..." ----- "**ÀS VEZES????**" ----- ".....mas saiba!!! Saiba que mesmo eu não conseguindo dizer para você aquilo, tenha certeza de que o que eu sinto é verdadeiro e que nunca irá mudar..."

A menina não sabia que cara fazer... estava sem jeito depois de ter ouvido tal declaração, que por sinal foi muito melhor do que seria a tradicional, ela passa seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e ela como sempre dá um de seus beijos surpresa nele... depois disso ele se olham

"Rhode...."

"S-Sim...?"

"Eu... eu amo voc..." ----- "Haha!! Aí estão vocês!! Preciso dar um comunicado ^^ escutem bem, matriculei vocês e minha filha na escola do bairro portanto durmam cedo que as aulas começam amanhã cedinho XDDD Agora com a licença de vocês, eu vou voltar e tomar mais sopa ^^"

"Er..... Rhode........"

"**COMO É??? AAAHHH!!! NARRADOR MALDITO!!! AS INTERRUPÇÕES!!! AS GUERRAS!!! OS SEQÜESTROS!!! E AGORA ISSO?????**"

Eu falei que ia dar um castigo em você XDDDD

"**Você vai pagar caro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Rhode!!! Com quem é que você está gritando????"

"Allen!!!!!" gritava a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas "Por favor.... por mim... me diz o que você estava dizendo..."

"Claro amor ^^... eu te am..."

---------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------------

Entum eh isso galera!!! por hj eh so espero q tenha se divertido com o cap especial!! XD

"**COMO ASSIM POR HOJE É SÓ???? ELE ESTAVA DIZENDO!!!!!**"

Ah não fique assim Rhode XD a fic vai durar bastante ainda, você vai ter tempo o bastante para ouvir ele dizer

"**A FIC ACABA AGORA!!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!**"

Meu Deus uma serra elétrica!!!! O.o!!! Menina fica longe de mim!!! Ahh!!!!!!!! Galera to falando rapidinho pq ta complicado segura a menina!!! n percam!!!! proximo cap a apariçao dos caçadores dos fugitivos e a vida escolar da galerinha!!! Ai meu Deus!!! Fui!!!


	45. Ciúmes

Olá pessoal estou d volta e graças a Deus vivo ^^'' consegui escapar delaaaa! \o/ Ai ai.... o velho truque do lêmure azul..... sempre da certo ^^ bem, o q importa eh q estou d volta e mto mais calmo XDD (minha irma fico aki o dia tdo ¬¬) e já respondo aos reviews anteriores!! Sim sim, força total na volta da fic u.u to aproveitando q ta dando um tempinho e escrever o max q eu puder!!!! pq segundo semestre... o bixo pega T.T e eu tbm adooooro Daisya Barry!!!! Fikei com mto odio do Tyki qdo ele mato ele XDDD tava pensando em reviver ele tbm e por na minha fic mas... o único jeito d uma pessoa revive no D Gray Man vcs já sabem XDD eh virando akuma.. e otra, ele nunca c encontro com o Allen XDD como é que eles iriam ficar amigos assim d um dia pro otro? Ainda mais agora q Allen foi exilado.... maaaas.... estou tendo uma ideia aki.... provavelmente ele voltara... mas so mais pa frente ^^, bem... vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"|Que ótimo..... estou aqui em uma sala de aula... sem o Allen.... e na **Índia** ¬¬ Se pelo menos a filha do Suman estivesse aqui para me fazer companhia..... mas nãããão... tinha que ser 1 ano mais nova que eu!!|"

"Bem, vamos fazer a chamada!"

---------------------------------

"|Pode parecer estranho mas vai ser divertido ficar algum tempo sem a Rhode ficar pulando em cima de mim XDDD eu estava com muita saudades dela mas ela não desgruda nem na hora de dormir ^^'' pelo menos aqui eu posso descansar e me concentrar em curar meus ferimentos|"

"_**|Hahaha ^^ decida-se Allen, você quer a menina perto de você ou não?|**_"

"|O.o!!! Augustus??? Mas você hein ¬¬ Só aparece quando quer...|"

"_**|Que nada u.u como disse estou sempre dentro de você observando a situação... mas ao contrário de você que só ficou passeando eu fiquei quieto cuidando de meus ferimentos|**_"

Isso fez Allen pensar..... Se Augustus estava cuidando de seus ferimentos, tudo indicava que ele e Allen não estavam tão unidos assim..... para que cada um tivesse ferimentos separados...

"|Augustus...me responda 2 perguntas|"

"_**|Hoho... finalmente você enxergou minha utilidade.... estou a sua disposição Allen, qual o problema?|**_"

"|........Primeiro.... quanto que é a taxa de corrosão...?|"

"_**|14%.... arredondando, uns 15%.....|**_"

"|Entendo.... Segundo..... com apenas 15% eu... digo, nós obtivemos um imenso poder, que até mesmo teve transformações visíveis externamente... como por exemplo as asas e também a transformação do meu olho esquerdo no ''3º olho''... além da aparição da nossa segunda espada, a Espada do Julgamento...... isso quer dizer que poderemos obter mais poder se aumentarmos o nível de corrosão...?|"

"_**|Em primeiro lugar, o único que pode aumentar o poder de corrosão de seu corpo sou **__**eu**__**, **__**portanto esqueça qualquer possibilidade de lidar com isso... em segundo lugar, tire da cabeça esta idéia de que quanto mais corrosão mais poder... Allen, o nome já diz tudo: **__**Corrosão**__**! Eu não sei até onde seu espírito pode aguentar!! Se eu aumentar mais 1% que seja você pode morrer!! É uma faca de dois gumes e que tende mais para o mal do que para o bem pois fazer isso é andar no escuro!!|**_"

"|Se você está dizendo..................... mas o que mais me surpreendeu com o aumento do nível de corrosão... foi a fusão de nossas mentes.... por um breve instante... eu senti o que você sentia... eu vi suas lembranças.... em resumo, eu me tornei você... por apenas um instante.... e isso foi o suficiente.... para eu poder ver a verdade.........|"

"_**|..... E como se sente sabendo de tudo isso...?|**_"

"|....Do mesmo jeito que você se sente.........|"

"_**|..........|**_"

--------------------------------------

"Bombay.... aqui é o lugar....."

"Por que é que eles iriam para um lugar tão idiota e sem noção como esse? Eles sabem que não se pode fugir do Conde do Milênio......"

"De qualquer forma... vamos, temos que acabar com isso ainda hoje......"

"Certo...."

------------------------------------

"Bem, será que algum de vocês poderia me dizer o resultado desta equação? Allen Walker?"

"|AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! POR QUE EU???? SERÁ QUE NÃO TÁ NA MINHA CARA QUE EU **ODEIO** MATEMÁTICA????|"

"_**|13,45|**_"

"|o_o... Hein?|"

"_**|A resposta do problema é 13,45 ^^|**_"

"Allen Walker?"

"Er....13.......,45...?"

"Muito bem Allen, como podem ver o resultado é 13,45 ^^ gostei de ver, continue assim"

"^^ |DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE MATEMÁTICA????|"

"_**|Desde hoje ué....o professor ensinou o método... basta usar o método no problema -.- matemática é muito simples Allen, portanto estude bastante|**_"

"|Ótimo, primeiro Rhode agora você ¬¬|"

"E por isso para provar que o método da certo eu preciso da ajuda de duas pessoas... Allen venha até aqui por gentileza"

"O.o.... Hein...?"

"Venha aqui me ajudar ^^"

"...Eu...?"

"Tem mais algum Allen aqui na sala...? Eu acho que é com você..." responde a menina do lado

Allen vira para dar uma resposta à altura mas não tinha palavras ao ver o rosto da menina... não vou dizer que ela era linda, maravilhosa ou algo do gênero.... afinal não foi por isso que Allen ficou sem falas.... ela era bonita sim mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Allen foram aqueles olhos.... ele já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar (e em matéria de olho o Allen sabem muito XD) mas não sabia de onde.... aqueles olhos que pareciam hipnotizá-lo com cores vibrantes cor de mel.....

"Ah! Sayo!! Bom! Venha você também me ajudar ^^"

"Sim professor"

Allen e a menina Sayo foram na frente da sala para ajudar o professor com o que ele tinha pedido, e assim se sucedeu as aulas até que o intervalo enfim chegou... Allen abriu sua maleta com o lanche (não era nem sacolinha XD era maleta mesmo, afinal ele comia muito) e percebeu que logo as panelinhas já estavam formadas... Allen não gostava muito destas coisas escolares ainda mais porque já sabia que estes grupinhos viviam falando mal e enchendo o saco uns dos outros.... mas ele percebeu algo que se destacou mais que isso, Sayo a menina mal-humorada que tinha feito par com ele na aula de matemática estava sozinha em um canto comendo o seu lanche sem companhia alguma.... ela o lembrava muito o Kanda..... sempre emburrada e sozinha... isso o fez lembrar os tempos da Ordem Negra quando ele, Rinali, Krory e....e............ …. ….. e.......... xi... esqueci...

-----------------------

".........."

".........."

------------------------

Eita!!! Cadê eles?? Essa é a cena em que ele espirra e Krory pergunta se ele está bem!!! Será que eles não vieram trabalhar hoje??? Mas o que é que..... er... por favor esperem um minuto... telefonema urgente para mim ^^''' …....... uhum.... sim.... como é...? sequestrados por leitores.... armário...? Certo.... certo eu entendo... não não não, pode deixar eles lá... não vão aparecer por um tempinho.... bem que eu vou sentir falta do Krory isso é verdade mas... hã? Não tudo bem... eu ponho algo mais interessante para os leitores ao invés da cena do espirro... já até sei o que farei! Colocarei os atores reserva ^^ bem, te ligo depois, tchau.

Bem pessoal, Krory e o outro lá foram raptados por duas meninas em uma motocicleta, portanto sem cena do espirro nesse cap... mas por outro lado eu tenho outra coisa para mostrar a vocês então divirtam-se

------------------------------

"O que iremos fazer hoje Cérebro??"

"Aquilo que fazemos todas as noites Pinky...... **tentar dominar o mundo!**"

-----------------------------

Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Allen decidiu então ir ao encontro da menina e sentar-se ao seu lado

"Olá ^^ gostaria de companhia para comer seu lanche?"

"¬¬ Não"

"o_o......... er... tudo bem.............."

"Espere..."

"Sim?"

"Mesmo depois da aula de matemática você veio falar comigo e ainda por cima em um tom amigável..... o que é que você está querendo?"

".......Lanchar com você ^^"

".............Fique a vontade..."

Allen se senta ao lado da garota e eles (na verdade ele XD ela só dizia sim...ahã... é... etc) começaram a conversar sobre a escola e coisas do gênero e mesmo sabendo que ela **não estava** afim de conversar ele insistiu mesmo assim, e assim se foi até que Allen sentiu uma presença bastante enfurecida na porta de sua sala... era ninguém menos que Rhode Kamelot que estava de braços cruzados, com o lanche na mão e batendo o pé

"Ah................................................"

Toda a cor e a vida que existiam na face de Allen desapareceram em um instante (XD) ele estava mais branco que um fantasma

"Walker? Você está passando mal? Não pense que irei ajudá-lo se estiver passando mal ¬¬"

Allen não respondeu, apenas olhava para a Noah e a explicava com o olhar que ele tinha acabado de conhecer a menina e que não era nada do que ela estava pensando XD mas de nada adiantou, não existia (e não existe até hoje XD) leitura visual naquele tempo, então a menina deu um passo em direção a eles... mas a sorte de nosso herói é que o sinal toca e a Noah dos sonhos é obrigada a ir até a sala de aula... mas ela olhou para Allen como quem diz ''Te pego na saída...'' …. sim, Allen odiava estas coisas escolares.......

"Acho bom explicar para a sua namorada que eu não fui com a sua cara -.-"

"Ela é minha irmã Sayo, portanto não se preocupe ^^"

"Hum.... isso significa que...... amanhã vai tomar lanche de novo comigo...?"

"Er.... claro! Aproveito e lhe apresento para ela! ^^ Vocês não só ficarão amigas como esclareceremos todos esse mal-entendido"

".....Certo"

As últimas aulas passaram muito rápido, talvez porque Allen estava com medo de ir até a saída (quem já não passou por isso XD) ou porque não prestou atenção alguma nas aulas... ma o que importa é que enfim bateu o horário de ir embora..... Allen saiu rapidamente da sala, não deu tempo de dar nem mesmo tchau para Sayo, mesmo porque ele tinha coisas a resolver... lá foi o rapaz ir se encontrar com sua querida Rhode em fúria (XD) ele a viu no portão com a filha de Suman.... sabia que Rhode não iria fazer nada... e realmente, não fez. Eles voltavam para casa e no caminho ela não falava com ele, nem um olhar sequer dava para o rapaz..... Allen sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e não a culpava por isso.... como que ele iria imaginar que ela ia lanchar com ele? Ela deveria incorporar mais o papel que estava adotando e lanchar com os amigos novos dela... mas isso era o que menos importava... ele tinha que falar com a menina e tinha que ser já...

------------------------------------

"E então...? O que foi que descobriu?"

"Nada demais... foi tudo como de costume......" (XDDDD)

"Continue de olho nele para mim.... quero saber seus planos..."

"Sim......"

-----------------------------------

Faltavam apenas 5 quadras para chegarem em casa.... Rhode finalmente abre a boca... ela tinha ficado calado o caminho inteiro.......

"Ai ai.... será que você não poderia ir na frente querida? Preciso conversar com Allen um minutinho ^^" dizia ela para a filha de Suman

"Claro, sem problemas ^^"

Allen sabia que Rhode não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele.... tinha uma outra razão para ele ter mandado a menina embora...... e ele começou a perceber o motivo.... depois que a menina sumiu de vista deles Rhode viu que ela estava segura e falou

"Não pense que estou falando com você por vontade própria..."

"Eu sei....."

"**Aí vem eles!!!!!!!!!**"

Os dois pulam, cada um para um lado.... um chicote dourado parte em direção ao lugar onde estavam..... mas olhando de perto não era chicote, era...... cabelo...

"Só conheço uma pessoa com um cabelo tão selvagem assim, literalmente ¬¬" dizia Allen ativando seu braço esquerdo

"**Jasdevi....**" dizia Rhode em sua forma Noah

"**Ho.... vejo que vocês sentiram minha presença...... bem, não vamos começar aquele papinho furado que sempre existe antes da luta... eu vou matar vocês... e vai ser bem rápido...**"

Jasdevi estava estranho... não pelo fato de que ele é o que mais fala antes e durante e depois (e sempre) da luta, mas pelo fato de seus olhos.... eles estavam fitando o nada... fitando o vazio... como se eles tivessem enfeitiçados......

"Jasdevi...!!"

"**O que aconteceu com esses idiotas?**"

"_**|Essa não... Allen.... é o Conde.... acho melhor você se preparar para matá-los se necessário...|**_"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Wow!!! Jasdevi enfeitiçado?? E q historia eh essa do Krory e o... a tanto faz, e o outro lá serem sequestrados?? Bem... desde que seja por pouco tempo eu n me importo XD posso por coisas como Pinky e Cérebro no lugar deles XDDDD bem, já respondendo algumas duvidas q possam surgir, Bombay eh msm uma cidade da Índia mas parece q tem 2 jeitos d c escrever o nome da cidade.... bem, essa foi a primeira cidade indiana q n eh conhecida e q eu vi pra por na fic XDD perdoem a preguiça desse escritor em fazer uma pesquisa mais completa ^^'' ah!! Um pedido para tdos vcs leitores e q mandam reviews maravilhosas q alimentam meu ser \o/ por favor me deem sugestoes de nomes para a filha e a esposa de Suman Dark!!! Ganha akele q mais combina com o tpw d pessoa q elas são XDDD portanto por favor me ajudem bem rapidinho com isso pq eu já vo precisa do nome delas pos proximos caps ^^'' mto obrigado desde já pela colaboração de qm colaborar XDD axo q eh so.... bem, mandem mais reviews para animar minha vida!!! Ateh a proxima galerinha!! Fui!!


	46. Jasdevi

Alô? Sim..............hã...!? Sequestrada por uma menina em uma carrinho bate-bate??? Não não.... eu entendo perfeitamente mas..... não.... sim ¬¬ er, como?? Krory na floresta amazônica???????? Tirem ele de lá!!!!! Certo, entre em contato comigo depois de tê-lo contigo!! Certo, até logo...... hum.....* desliga o cel * acho que estou me esquecendo de alguém....... nããããão, é só impressão XD bem pessoal aqui está mais um cap pra vcs , divirtam-se ^^

|~.~|

"Ei! Miranda!"

"O.O³³³!!!!!!!! Ka---Kanda...? Você...está falando.......**comigo?????**"

"Sim eu estou, por quê ¬¬?"

"Bem é que..... é a primeira vez que você fala comigo...nunca em toda a história, seja do mangá ou anime, você falou comigo antes..... o que houve?"

"Bem..... pode parecer loucura mas.... parece que o pessoal está sumindo aqui....."

"O.o!!! Não brinca!!!! Por isso que eu não vi mais o Krory!!!!"

"Sim.... aquele vampiro idiota sumiu... e não é só ele........ Rinali desapareceu também......"

"Ai meu Deus!!! Rinali-chan!!!"

"É é.... Rinali-chan ¬¬''" dizia Kanda imitando a exorcista

"E agora o que faremos Kanda-san???? Temos que procurá-los!!!"

"Ei ei ei, peraí.....''**temos**''...? Desculpe mas isso implica no uso do termo ''nós'', e acredite Miranda....** não existe ****nós**** quando se trata de mim e ****você****...... estamos entendidos?**"

"Gulp............. Er.... s-s-s-s-s-sim.... Kanda-san ^^'''''"

"Ótimo ¬¬" dizia Kanda e que ainda reclamava enquanto ia em direção ao seu quarto "Hunf..... mal acabei de falar com ela pela primeira vez e ela ja quer sair para procurar os outros... o que ela pensa que eu sou? Um amigo?? Hunf ¬¬"

---------------------------------------

"**Jasdevi!!!!!!! Seu idiota!!!! Desde quando você teve tanta coragem assim para me enfrentar hein???**" gritava a menina Noah que desviava das investidas do cabelo de Jasdevi

"**Hehehe............**"

"**ò.ó!!! Qual é a graça seu infeliz????**"

"**Hehehe............**"

Jasdevi apenas ria, ria e olhava com aquele olhar de maníaco que ele sabia fazer bem.... mas a questão é: Para **que** ele olhava? A resposta eu digo... nada. Ninguém. Jasdevi olhava para o vazio.....como se ele estivesse sonhando de olhos abertos

"|Augustus... você tem certeza disso que você acabou de me contar????|"

"_**|Absoluta Allen..... é melhor tomar cuidado, e acho bom avisar Rhode sobre isso.....|**_"

"|Entendido|"

Allen então ativa sua inocência (repito, sua inocência XD) e tira sua espada do exorciscmo para lutar, ele corre em direção à Rhode para que ele pudesse ficar ao seu lado para ajudá-la... mas a garota olha para Allen com um olhar tão furioso e irritado que o garoto começa a desacelerar na hora

"|Er.... será que ela ainda...... o_o|"

"_**|Er.....sim....com certeza sim... ^^''|**_"

"Er.... Rhode.... você não quer ajuda não...?"

"**NÃO!!**"

"o_o''....... Certo... você quem manda..."

"**Mesmo porque nunca precisei nem vou precisar da ajuda de ninguém para bater no Jasdevi!!**"

"Então tá né..."

"_**|Allen!! O que está fazendo!?!? Rhode pode morrer sabia???|**_"

"|A culpa não é minha!! Viu o olhar assustador que ela nos deu??|"

"_**|Bem.... levando este ponto de vista em consideração........ o_o''..... é.... acho que ela se sairá bem ^^''|**_"

"|Concordo plenamente ^^'' vamos apenas sentar aqui e esperar|"

E foi assim que nossos assustados heróis sentaram e ficaram assistindo a luta de sua amada Rhode contra o estranhíssimo Jasdevi....... e foi exatamente assim que aconteceu querido leitor, a culpa não é minha ^^''..... tá... a culpa pode até ser minha mas.... ah querem saber, esqueçam -.-, eis o que aconteceu: A luta estava muito intensa, Rhode com seus poderes psíquicos já tinha mandado Jasdevi para outra dimensão.... 9 vezes. O que acontecia era que o Noah da união conseguia ''rasgar'' a dimensão da menina simplesmente abrindo um buraco na parede e saindo por ele....

"**Hehehe...............**"

"**Tsc.... saco... será que você só sabe dizer isso seu retardado mental????**"

"Rhode!!!! Jasdevi está....!!!!" ----- "**Calado Allen!!! Estou muito irritada com você, portanto não quero papo!!!!**" ----- "...sim senhora o_o"

Jasdevi anvançava cada vez mais contra Rhode com seus cabelos (sinceramente.... é meio estranho de se ler esta frase se você nunca viu D Gray Man... até mesmo eu que já vi acho esquisito XD) e a menina estava começando a ficas sem opções..... seus poderes psíquicos falharam e ela dependia deles totalmente.... afinal, quem é que poderia imaginar que alguém um dia iria escapar de lá vivo? Todos nós já sabemos o que ouve com aquele garoto quando ficou preso na dimensão de Rhode.... agora que eu falei... não consigo me lembrar quem é.......hum......

------------------------------------

Atenção, por falta de atores no momento, iremos exibir alguma cena reciclada XD divirtam-se

"Qual o problema Zordon??"

"Rangers! Por favor, olhem no globo visualizador"

"Eita caramba!! É D Gray Man!!! Mano eu amo esse desenho!!!!"

"É anime seu idiota ¬¬"

"Tanto faz Kimberly!!!"

"Na verdade não é tanto faz... anime é uma caractrística de que o desenho é japonês ^^"

"Falou o C.D.F. ¬¬ muito obrigado Billy ¬¬"

"Ai ai ai ai ai!! Parem de brigar por favor e assistam aqui!!"

"Desculpe Alfa T.T"

------------------------------------

Onde eu estava....? Ah sim!! Então pessoal, a coisa estava mesmo complicada para Rhode..... Jasdevi estava realmente muito forte e pela primeira vez ela viu seu poder de materialização para valer.... ele materializava canhões, machados, facas e torradas (Torradas O.o.... bem.... enfeitiçado ou não, Jasdevi é sempre Jasdevi não é XD) e tudo atingia a menina violentamente (sim, até as torradas)..... Rhode estava em uma terrível desvantagem e pelo jeito ela iria perder a luta e provavelmente a vida também

"Rhooooodeeeeeee!!! Eu já estou indo!!!"

"**Calado Allen ¬¬**"

"O.o............ meu Deus, até quando ela ficará brava comigo...?"

"_**|Provavelmente para sempre se você não interferir nesta luta Allen!!! Ela vai morrer nas mãos daqueles dois com certeza e ela morrerá brava com você!!|**_"

"Tsc........."

Jasdevi materializa duas espadas e corre em direção à menina Noah, ela que não é boba nem nada corre para manter a distância de seu oponente... mas não adiantou, Jasdevi materializou aquela famosa armadilha de urso....... e bem.... o resto vocês ja sabem: sanguem, ferida exposta e gritos de dor...... e ele com um impulso se aproxima cada vez mais de Rhode e com as duas espadas cortam a sua cabe..... eita!!! Não!!! Esperem!! Algo incrível acabou de acontecer!!!! Allen parou o ataque de Jasdevi com suas duas espadas!!!! Agora tudo indica que será uma luta com espadas!!!! (E mais tarde não percam a previsão do tempo :B) Bem, agora os dois lutadores estão se confrontando violentamente!! As espadas se colidem até o ponto de.... ei, esperem... aJasdevi está apanhando!!! Bem... uma coisa é materializar espadas, outra é saber usá-las -.-

"_Rhode! Você está bem??_"

"**Hunf ¬¬ u.u**"

"_T.T_"

"Hehehe.................."

"_Jasdevi... não sei o que ele fez com você, mas tenha certeza que eu irei te ajudar!!!!_"

"Hehehe.... tarde..... tarde demais Allen............"

"_O-O quê...?_"

"**É tarde demais......Allen!!!!!!!!**"

Jasdevi faz então o que todos considerariam impossível.... ele faz seu braço direito aumentar de tamanho... aumentar...aumentar....aumentar...... o braço ficou imenso.... e ele esmurrou Allen com aquilo.... não vou mentir, mesmo se defendendo com as espadas ele teve as pernas e duas costelas quebradas, além de voar não sei quantos metros...... ele só parou pois acabou colidindo com um muro de concreto.... o que feriu gravemente seu ombro esquerdo

"**Hunf.... isso é para você aprender a não fazer burradas ¬¬**" dizia Rhode que tinha saído da armadilha... sua perna estava imensamente ferida e ela mal aguentava ficar acordada... ela já estava quase desmaiando tamanha a dor que ela sentia

"Hehehe............."

Ela então manda Jasdevi mais uma vez para a sua dimensão e lá ela começa a criar muitas velas, várias velas, uma quantidade impressionante de velas. Ela então lança todas as velas de uma só vez na direção de Jasdevi que apenas fica parado esperando as investidas..... ele então põe suas mãos no chão e materializa um bloco enorme de ferro e apenas espera que todas as velas páram naquele muro (O.o Alquimia agora? FMA???)

"**O-O quê???Impossível!!!!**"

"Hehehe............"

Ela sente que algo tinha atravessado seu pulmão, era uma mecha de cabela de Jasdevi..... enquanto a menina estava frustrada com a falha de sua estratégia ele tinha esticado seu cabelo sorrateiramente até ela...... Jasdevi estava mais forte.... não.... ele estava demonstrando seu poder real..... mas tinha uma coisa errada.... por mais forte que ele fosse ele estava no mundo de Rhode agora...como é que ele conseguia usar seu poder tão livremente assim? Tinha algo muito errado... mas quem é que tinha tempo para pensar nisso se você está com um pulmão perfurado? Rhode não conseguia mais respirar normalmente.... não demorou muito até sua dimensão desaparecer..... e ela desmaiar. Ela conseguia ouvir meio vagamente o que Jasdevi murmurava.... (O que não era muito difícil, afinal ele só disse ''Hehehe......'' o cap inteiro ¬¬) e pelo jeito ele estava chegando perto dela para dar o golpe final...... ela até sentiu uma movimentação no ar à sua volta.... o que indica que ele deve ter lançado algo contra ela......

"_Rhode!! Rhode!!!! Acorda criatura!!! Rhode!!!!_"

"A.....Allen.....**Allen!!**"

Allen tinha conseguido salvar a menina, mas infelizmente ele não deu a mesma sorte.... ele teve seu abdomem trespassado pelo braço de Jasdevi (sorte que ele já estava no tamanha normal XD)

"_Eu sei que está brava comigo..... mas.... escute o que irei dizer.... este aqui não é o nosso Jasdevi.... ele está sendo controlado pelo Conde do Milênio..... por isso que não é prudente lutar com ele sem saber disso..... o Conde....ele....enfeitiçou ele... e deu algum tipo de proteção para ele.... contra a sua dimensão..... isso explica o porque dele não ser afetado por ela...._"

"Allen, não fale mais nada!! Se você abrir a boca de novo e gastar energia para falar você pode não aguentar!!!"

"**Larga.... larga.... larga, larga,larga.................... LARGAAAA!!!!!!**" Allen estava segurando o braço trespassado de Jasdevi e este não estava gostando de ficar preso à Allen... ele então começa a dar uma descarga elétrica em Allen

"_Argh!!! Rhode escute...! Eu estou segurando ele e não vou largar.... procure algo.... algo no corpo dele..... o penta....... ............................................._"

"**Allen!!!!!!!!! O quê????? O que devo procurar!?!?!?**"

"**He...... mesmo desmaiado ele não solta meu braço...... vamos ver se ele continuará assim se eu transformá-lo em um cactus e........**"

Jasdevi não terminou a frase..... ele levou um chute na boca de Rhode...... ela então viu algo que a chamou a atenção... na parte de trás do pescoço de Jasdevi.... um pentagrama vermelho que pulsava como se estivesse vivo.... ela então pega uma de suas velas afiadas e finca ela diretamente no centro do pentagrama.... uma rajada de energia negra começa a escapar do desenhor, o que causava muita dor a Jasdevi....

"**AAAAHHHHH!!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??????**"

"Calado Jasdevi..... está na hora... **de você dormiiiiiiir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" ela finca cada vez mais fundo......

-----------------------------------------------

"Estamos aqui à mandado do Papa Leão XVI! Temos uma audiência, nos deixe vê-lo imediatamente"

"Estou informado disto, espere um instante senhor Leverrier"

Komui estava aflito...... o que é que a autoriade máxima estava querendo com ele......?

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Prontoooo!!! + um cap feito ^^ desculpem pessoal, a minha conexao foi cortada por um erro (mais um) da net.... e eu fikei alguns dias sem poder postar... entum eu aproveitei e fui estuda um pokinho para por algumas coisas em dia entum por favor perdoem a falta d recursos deste aspirante a escritor ^^'' Respondendo à algumas reviews..... podem sequestrar qm quiser XDD mas saiba q isso tera consequencias na minha fic, portanto sequestrem apenas pessoas como Krory, Rinali, Chaoji.... como se alguem quisesse esse ai ¬¬³³³³³ mas bem, é isso XDD ah, e otra...... Pô!! Tiuzinho da fic AllenRhode???? Tantos apelidos q meus amigos me dao XDDD Analogman, Belial, Espantalho, Kimera, e tem mto mais XD basta me xama d algum deles q eu respondo XDDD Bem... vou considerar isso como um elogio XDDD desculpem pela demora prometo tenta postar mais um ateh o fim da madrugada XD uma pequena obs: esse papa NÃO existiu... vi no google e n axei nd sobre o papa Leão XVI.... vi outros mas XVI n tinha nao.... portanto saibam q esse personagem eh _**FICTÍCIO**_ e portanto n eh d peso politico religioso ou seja la o q vcs pensarem.... caso esse papa tenha existido eu prometo mudar o nome dele na hora, mas saibam q eh pura ficção, portanto n c ofendam (so os catolicos agora) com coisas ou açoes q este papa venha tomar em minha fic, se eh q ele tomara alguma.... bem... isso eh so pessoal, ateh mais pa vcs ^^ Fui!!


	47. Leão XVI

Ola pessoal humano!!!! Estou aki d novo para entreter vcs mais uma vez ^^ desta vez veremos esta tal audiencia o papa quer tanto com nosso amado Komui e odiado Adolfinho.... digo..... Leverrier ^^'' bem, por favor divirtam-se com mais esse cap ^^

|~.~|

Pilares de ouro, tapete vermelho, lustres de cristal...... sem dúvida alguma, o vaticano era um lugar riquíssimo.... praticamente a totalidade de riquezas, conhecimento, tecnologia e poder de uma era estavam concentradas nas mãos desta poderosa organização. A igreja católica tinha várias ''filiais'' espalhadas no mundo todo.... sendo uma delas a nossa amada e idolatrada (salve salve) Ordem Negra. O poder que o vaticano tinha sobre a Organização era o mesmo que.....hum.... era o mesmo que seu pai tem sobre você, que o prefeito tem em uma cidade, que Deus tem com qualquer um que acredite nele XDD um assopro do vaticano se torna um furacão na Ordem Negra, e assim vai...... por que estou enrolando você com isso leitor? Eu respondo por isso não me odeie ^^'' para o papa em pessoa chamar alguém como Komui.... alguém com um escalão tão baixo perto da suasantidade.... era porque o assunto era muito sério.... ainda mais querendo falar com ele na presença de Leverrier.... seu superior....

"Vossa santidade!! Mas que honra vê-lo mais uma vez em pessoa!! Trouxe o chefe do departamento,Komui, como o senhor ordenou ^^"

"|Puxa saco dos infernos ¬¬|"

"Hum............Você é Komui não?"

"S-Sim.... Vossa santidade ^^''"

"O que vou tratar com você será objetivo e claro! Não tenho tempo para enrolações.... tenho uma visita muito importante esta noite portanto seja rápido nas respostas"

"Eu entendo senhor.... |Eu sabia... é mais um interrogatório do que uma audiência... neste caso o assunto só pode ser o que estou pensando...|"

"Allen Walker!!"

"......................."

"Quero que me fale sobre sua trajetória na minha Organização.... e qual a sua atual posição....."

"Senhor, devo ressaltar antes de mais nada que...." ----- "Komui! Acho que vossa santidade deixou bem claro para você sobre a questão das respostas **rápidas**......" ----- "...... Sim..... senhor Leverrier......"

O clima só não ficava pior porque eles estavam no vaticano..... Komui estava em um beco sem saída, com seu superior em cima dele e com a autoridade máxima cobrando informações que irão prejudicar cada vez mais seu amigo..... ele sentia muito por Allen e principalmente por Rinali que gostava tanto dele... (só pra constar... Komui não sabe de nada sobre o incidente do sequestro da irmã dele.... vamos deixar as coisas assim ok? ^^'') Sem outra alternativa, Komui começou a falar, e falar e falar e falar..... e diante dele estava a cara de Leverrier que estava séria como nunca, seguida da cara do Papa que estava tão séria quanto a do primeiro......

"Deixe-me ver se entendi... então o senhor confirma que Allen Walker está mesmo do lado do Conde do Milênio....."

".............Vossa santidade, não é que ele....." Komui se enterrompeu na hora... o papa fez uma expressão facial tão terrível que Komui sentiu na alma o medo daquele homem....... "Sim..... atualmente ele está ao lado do Conde"

"Isto só confirma tudo o que Leverrier disse a mim...o que eu quero mesmo saber e que você não disse na sua história é: **Por que Allen Walker ainda está vivo...?**"

O medo de Komui se concretizou.... ele já sabia de antemão que esta tal audiência não seria nada mais que uma inquisição, e que o julgado seria ninguém menos que Allen Walker.....e o pior é que quem tinha posto a lenha para a fogueira foi o próprio Komui....

"Por mais.... que o senhor esteja desgostoso com a situação....vossa santidade.... saiba que não é por opção..... que ele ainda está vivo.... Allen Walker é um poderoso exorcista.... e agora é um poderoso membro da família Noah..... não é fácil destruir um Noah e o senhor sabe disso... tanto que todos aqueles que foram vencidos no incidente da arca de Noé estão mais vivos do que nunca..."

"Você pode até estar certo sobre a última parte Komui, mas eu não concordo com o que você disse no começo..." dizia Leverrier com aquele sorriso de vitória......

"Hum.... Leverrier, o que quer dizer com isso...?" perguntava o papa se ajeitando em seu trono... ele estava começando a se interessar....

"A verdade vossa santidade (rimei! \o/) é que eu acho que Allen Walker ainda está vivo por opção **sim**.... e que estes **exorcistas** é quem são os culpados....."

"O-o que é que você está insinuando Leverrier??"

"Não estou insinuando nada Komui.... estou **afimando! Ou vai me dizer que ficou fácil invadir a Ordem Negra e roubar coisas de lá?? Veja quantas vezes esta organização foi invadida pelo Conde do Milênio enquanto estava sobre seus cuidados!**"

" ''Enquanto''... " dizia Komui olhando fixamente para Leverrier "O que quer dizer com ''enquanto'', senhor Leverrier...?"

"Deixe que eu mesmo respondo........"

"Vossa Sandidade...?" Komui estava começando a ficar cada vez mais preocupado....

"Chefe do Departamento de Ciências, Komui Lee! Você e sua equipe especializada na defesa da população, exorcistas, estão cada vez mais obsoletos para a igreja e para a paz mundial! E com a mudança de Allen Walker para o lado do Conde , o que foi culpa de vocês por não o terem executado no devido tempo, a situação somente se agravou, o que mostra o quão ineficiente a Organização está diante do inimigo!! Acha mesmo que eu não tenho pessoas que me deixam informado sobre a situação da Ordem Negra? Eu sei muito bem que seus exorcistas não lutam direito contra Allen Walker pelo fato deste ter sido um dia um exorcista!! Sua irmã principalmente!!"

Komui serrou os punhos..... apertou os dentes.... mas foi só. Ele não poderia fazer nada contra o Papa... mesmo se quisesse..... pode não paracer mas o papa estava muito seguro.... tinha câmeras e soldados para tudo quanto é lado.... nós apenasnão conseguimos ver, por isso é que parece que apenas Komui, Leverrier e o Papa estão no salão...... mas isso não vem ao caso. Komui estava realmente aflito com o que vinha a seguir...

"Portanto Chefe Komui, estou passando toda a autoridade da Ordem Negra para as mãos de Malcolm C. Leverrier! Ele se tornará o líder que levará a Ordem Negra para um caminho **melhor**..... alguma pergunta senhor Komui...?"

Komui sabia muito bem o que iria vir pela frente.....

"...Não..... nenhuma pergunta...vossa Santidade......."

"Entendido......bem, dispensados. Preciso me arrumar para uma reunião com um grupo de bispos... vocês já sabem a saída"

Komui não estava completamente perplexo pois sabia que isto ia acontecer.... mas mesmo assim o choque da notíca ainda era grande..... ainda mais sabendo quem era seu sucessor.... a igreja não estava fazendo nada que não fosse previsível.. somente estava pondo alguém que fosse inteiramente fiel a ela, um capacho, um escravo, Leverrier.

"Bem, vamos logo voltar para a Ordem Negra Komui... tenho váááárias mudanças a propor....."

Komui não estava gostando de nada disso mas sabia que não iria adiantar lutar contra o inevitável........

-------------------------------------------

"Hohoho ^^!!! Muito bem Vossa Santidade!! Maravilhoso! Explêndido ^^ Você fez exatamente como combinamos ^^"

"Hunf! Eu só fiz isso pois é o melhor para a Ordem, para a paz e para a igreja católica"

"E quem sou eu para negar XDDD É exatamente o senhor quem disse isso"

"Eu só não entendo aonde você quer chegar com isso..."

"Ah... mas entenderá... entenderá muito bem meu amigo... espere e verá, espere e verá ^^"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Antes de me xingar e reclamar eu ja peço desculpas adiantadas pelo cap ultra curto : Desculpa ^^'' mas eu precisava de um cap destinado apenas para esta conversa e acreditem, do jeito que este papa que eu criei eh, o cap n duraria 1 pag XDDDD mas eu consegui estender para mais ^^ desculpem pessoal pelo cap curtinho, o outro vais ser curtinho tbm, mas saibam que estes 2 caps fazem parte d um conjunto que eu considero épico na fic tda e q demarca uma mudança que ira influenciar no resto da fic inteira, assim como o primeiro cap influenciou ^^ bem, vou correr e fazer o rpoximo ok? Ateh la, Fui!!


	48. Mudanças Extremas

Já to aki d novo pa posta mais um cap pessoal ^^ por favor, lembrem-se que tdo oq eu escrevo aki eh ficticio e saiu da minha caxola ^^ portanto n confundam meu papinha (diminutivo d Papa XDD) com algum papa que ja passou por este mundo, e se este ppa ja existiu eu peço desculpas por usar seu nome e prometo trocar imediatamente, isso eh so um lembrete xato porem necessario para tdos vcs ^^ bem, vamos a mais um cap revelador ok?

|~.~|

Depois de um dia inteiro de viagem Komui finalmente volta para casa, ele mal teve tempo de ir até seu quarto e já estava recebendo ordens de seu novo patrão.... foi obrigado a reunir todo o pessoal, exorcistas, químicos, cientistas, etc; e dizer as boas novas pessoalmente, além de entregar o ''título' para Leverrier na frente de todo mundo..... sim, eu sei que narrando assim é pular partes importantes do acontecido, mais ei, eu não quero humilhar Komui mais do que estou fazendo... ele teve também que mostrar cada instalação da Ordem, mesmo sabendo que Leverrier as conhecia de cor, dentre outras humilhações..... mas o pior de tudo não era saber que esse cap ia ser curto, mas sim o que viria a seguir

"Chame todos mais uma vez, tenho um comunicado importante a dar..."

"...Sim senhor........."

Komui chamou a todos pelo rádio como ordenado, e lá no topo do elevador estava Leverrier e seu pessoal....

"Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a esta honra que noosso grandioso Papa, Leão XVI me deu.... prometo comandar esta organização com mão de ferro, e mostrar a todos vocês o caminho certo!! Outra coisa.... Komui, você acaba de perder seu cargo, diga-se de passagem...."

"C-Como???** O senhor está me despedindo???**"

"Não estou demitindo você pois nunca lhe dei o cargo de segundo em comando.... por favor, quero que todos vocês dêem as boas vindas ao meu braço direito.... Renee Epstein!"

E de uma porta sai a mulher responsável pelo projeto do esquadrão Crow... Renee, a mulher sádica e chata que todos conhecemos.......

"Eu agradeço muito a oportunidade de trabalhar com o senhor, senhor Leverrier... ^^ Ah, e Komui... não fique bravo, você e os outros terão sempre um canto lá na outra sessão... he..."

"O-Outros?? Como assim outros??"

Não só Komui mas todos os presentes estavam muito falantes, ele estavam aflitos com as mudanças que iriam acontecer daqui para frente, e diga-se de passagem... serão muitas....

"Silêncio no recinto!! Estou prestes a dar minha primeira ordem!!" Leverrier falou de um jeito tão sério que sua voz ecoou como um trovão "Está decretado que de agora em diante o soldado chamado ''exorcista'' fica em segundo plano!!"

Toda a multidão ficou atônita... o que Leverrier queria dizer com aquilo? Foi a pergunta que todos fizeram, incluindo Komui que gritava feito louco

"O que eu quero dizer é: Estes soldados, estas armas, estas peças chamadas exorcistas estão obsoletas demais para lutar contra o inimigo... meu esquadrão Crow é muito mais poderoso e eficiente e isto é um fato....... portanto esta em aberto o projeto para expansão de meu esquadrão para que logo este se torne um exército de elite, não mais limitado ao uso da inocência e sem o medo de perdê-las caso o coração seja destruído......."

"Outra coisa Komui querido ^^ quero que saiba que as instalações desde quartel não são mais necessárias para você e seu pessoal, e quando eu digo pessoal eu quero dizer eles ^^" dizia Renee com seu jeito sarcástico apontando para os exorcistas que estavam perplexos.......

"**Vocês não podem fazer isso!!!! Isso é um insulto contra todos nós!!!!**"

"Ora Komui, não fique assim XD você sabia que isso iria acontecer mais dia menos dia, e outra, a igreja não precisa mais de você..... o que você pode fazer quanto a isso? Reclamar? Ela não está expulsando você para sempre de tudo meu querido, ela só está mandando você embora **daqui **deste quartel ^^ Você e aqueles exorcistas podem ser úteis para a igreja ainda, portanto por favor não desistam e vão fundar algum outro Q.G. por aí XD"

Komui não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo..... para ele tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho... tudo bem, ele sabia que Leverrier ia assumir, mas não sabia que ele iria fazer este tipo de mudança..... tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e a tempos que as coisas tinham saído do controle...... as declarações de Leverrier tinham terminado e Komui tinha reunido todos os exorcistas presentes, menos Krory uqe está na floresta amazônica e Rinali que está em uma.... uma... missão ^^''' isso, uma missão ^^.... acho que estou esquecendo de alguém... hum... quem será...? Bem, não importa XD

--------------------------------------

Devido à falta de atores para fazerem o papel fui obrigado a convocar atores reservas...espero que se divirtam mesmo assim

"But.... This is **madness**!!!"

" ''Madness''...... **This**...... **Is**..... **SPARTA!!!!!** * death kick * "

--------------------------------------

"**Maldição!!!! Não podemos deixar isso barato!!! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!! Komui por que você ficou calado o tempo todo?????**"

"Por favor acalme-se Kanda-san...... não tinha como dizer nada... como eu mesmo disse, foi o próprio Papa quem decretou isto, não foi por opção...."

"**Pois então eu mesmo irei conversar com este Papa Leão XVI!!! Quem ele pensa que é????**"

"Eu concordo.... vou com você Kanda!" dizia Marie

"É!! E eu também!!" dizia Chaoji já se levantando

"Não Chaoji, você não ¬¬ Marie até tudo bem mas.... você não"

"Po-por que não Kanda-san???"

"Você tem má fama com as garotas -.- imagine o que fariam quando me vissem andando com você na rua.... não ia pegar bem"

"Aliás não é só com as garotas, é com o mundo todo... o pessoa do vaticano ia matar a gente se vissem você.... se for somente eu e Kanda, provavelmente teremos uma chance de encontrar o Papa ^^" dizia Marie

"T.T"

"**NINGUÉM FARÁ NADA SEM O MEU COMANDO!!!!!!!!!**" Ninguém jamais havia visto Komui neste estado de nervos antes.... até mesmo Kanda se calou "Todos vocês, arrumem suas malas, estamos indo para a China..... tenho certeza que Bak Chan poderá nos ajudar.... enquanto vocês se preparam eu vou ligar para os generais... eu exijo uma reunião com eles....."

Todos foram arrumar seus pertences enquanto Komui foi até seu escritório... lá ele pegou o que servia para ele e já começou a ligar para todos... Froi Tiedoll foi o primeiro... ele já estava ciente de tudo, Cloud e Sokaro também...... ele concordou em se reunir com os outros dois generais para terem uma conversa na filial chinesa.... claro, ele também chorou no telefone, vocês conhece o Tiedoll XDDD mas fora isso, tudo foi como Komui havia dito, todos arrumaram as malas e naquela mesma noite todos pegaram o trem direto para a China.... Komui, Kanda, Miranda, Chaoji,Timothy e Noise..... todos partiram da Ordem Negra... enquanto olhavam para trás, viam o Q.G. se distanciando, e cada um começou a sentir um aperto diferente dentro de si (sim, até Kanda XD)

------------------------------------

"**Eu não acredito nisso!!!!!!!! Aquele louco finalmente pôs suas manguinhas para fora!!! Fou!!!! Fique a postos!!! Komui e todos os exorcistas estão vindo para cá!!!! Lou Fa!!! Você e os outros, por favor preparem alojamentos para 6 pessoas!!! Agora!!!!**"

"E-Entendido senhor!!" Lou Fa corria para avisar a todos

"Hehe! Para você estar gritando feito um porco é porque alguma coisa aquele Hitlerzinho aprontou hein Baka Bak XDDDD"

"**Fon, eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje!! Nem hoje nem nunca mais se as coisas continuarem andando no ritmo e no sentido em que estão!!! Apenas faça o que eu mandei e sem gracinhas!!**"

"....Você quem manda...." Fon estava espantada... nunca tinha visto Bak neste estado de nervos....

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Como eu ja havia dito, mais um cap curtinho... talvez mais curto que o anterior, mas esperam que vocês tenham percebido a importancia de um cap inteiramente dedicado a cada um dos assuntos tratados...... sim, Bak Chan e todo o pessoal ira aparecer sim XDD e em breve vcs terao muitas surpresas ok? ^^ pessoal, me perdoem pelos caps curtos, prometo que o proximo sera mais longo ta bem? N percam!! Proximo cap, mais Allen e os Noahs!!! Plx mandem reviews flando do q estao axando da historia, n precisam ter mta criatividade n XD apenas o fato de vcs estarem mandando ja alegra o meu dia e me anima a escrever ainda mais para manter e se possivel aumentar o nivel da fic em tdos os aspectos para entreter vcs ainda mais ^^ bem pessoal, ateh o proximo cap! Fui!!


	49. Planos

Prontinho pessoal já estou d volta XDD ultima semana d férias, melhor eu aproveita pa escreve o max q eu puder...... por isso já to aki postando mais esse capzinho pa vcs ^^ bem, divirtam-se e lembrem-se, as cenas aki sao feitas por profissionais, portanto n tentem criar akumas em casa, n façam seus martelos ficarem gigantes e muito menos **tentar explodir o vaticano**..... eh so um lembrete :B

|~.~|

"Ah..... o que.... onde.....O.o!!! Jasdero!!!!! Acorde!!! Jasdero!!!!"

"Hm...... cos..."

"O quê???"

"Cos......."

"Jasdero fale comigo!! O que você quer me dizer????"

"Cos....tela de...porco..."

"O.o!!!! -.-....... **Acorda seu imbecil!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Aaahhh!!! De...Devit...? Ué... cadê minha costela de porco gigante? o.o"

"Gggrrr...... Jasdero... eu vou lhe mostrar onde ela está........" dizia Devit tirando seu revólver

"Oi ^^"

Jas&Dev olham espantados para a menininha que estava na frente deles sorrindo

"Er... quem é você...? O.o"

"Bem... eu não tenho nome ainda porque o dono da fic não tem criatividade para dar nomes para personagens como eu XD mas eu sou a filha do Suman Dark"

"Suman Dark...? Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.... ei Jasdero, você se lembre de algum Suman Dark?"

"Costela de porco......"

"ò.ó!! Jasdero!!!!!"

"O.o! Ah sim..... Suman ^^ er... não lembro XD"

"¬¬......."

"Eu já esperava isso de pessoas como vocês dois ¬¬" dizia Suman que entrava no quarto

"Ah!!!!! Esse é o Suman Dark!!!!!!" gritavam os dois enquanto apontavam para ele

"Sim, sou eu ¬¬"

"Olha papai, esses moços engraçados já estão melhor ^^ o que é que houve com eles?"

"Er.....bem.... filha é que... ah! Olha lá! Suma mãe está te chamando ^^''"

"É mesmo? Eu não ouvi ela papai... o.o"

"É mesmo Suman, nem eu o.o" dizia Jasdero

"**Calado Jasdero!!!!**" gritavam Suman e Devit juntos

Depois que a menina foi lá ver o que a mãe queria (XD) Suman começa a conversar com os gêmeos

"Hum... entendo... e estava todo mundo desmaiado?"

"Exatamente.... eu não entendi na hora mas Allen me explcou tudo"

"Allen.... O.o!! Walker!!! Aquele traidor!!!"

"É aí que você se engana Devit.. ele não é um traidor, ele só é esperto e fugiu enquanto era tempo... acho bom vocês ficarem conosco também..."

"O quê??? Como assim??? Que história é essa???"

"Acho que ele poderá explicar para vocês bem melhor do que eu... se querem mesmo saber a verdade, vão até o quarto dele..."

"..........Vamos Jasdro! Temos muitas explicações para exigir..."

"Estou com contigo Devit...."

Os gêmeos vão até o quarto de Allen apenas para encontrar a seguinte situação

"u.u"

"Rhode eu não acredito que você ainda está irritada comigo!!!"

"u.u"

"Isso é uma atitude muito infantil e você sabe disso!! Eu apenas tomei lanche com ela, apenas isso!"

"u.u"

"Você vai mesmo ficar assim comigo então"

"u.u"

"Mas...!!! Ah, quer saber, não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo, quando você põe algo na cabeça essa coisa nunca mais sai e.... O.o!! Devit!! Jasdero!! Vocês estão bem!!"

"Er... o que houve aqui...? o_o"

"Nada de mais, nada de mais ^^'' mas então? Como vão vocês?"

"**Como assim nada de mais????? Houve uma coisa sim!! E muito séria!!!**"

"Rhode, discutiremos suas infantilidades depois....."

Do jeito que Allen falou, com a expressão que ele fez, Rhode sabia que mesmo estando certa (no ponto de vista dela XD) ela não tinha mais nenhum argumento... Allen estava sério agora e ele ira tratar de um assunto muito importante... realmente, as diferenças tinha que esperar...

"Jas&Dev..... sentem-se, preciso contar uma coisa para vocês......"

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e imediatamente se sentaram no chão, eles estavam esperando que Allen começasse a falar.... Rhode também se ajeitou na cama, ela era a que mais estava curiosa

"O que vou falar agora trata-se somente de vocês doi Jasvi, vou me limitar apenas a falar de vocês dois"

"Como assim Allen? O que você está querendo dizer com isso?"

"O que estou querendo dizer Rhode é que eu tenho uma mensagem para todos os membros da família Noah... e esta mensagem contém uma informação que mudará a vida de vocês totalmente... inclusive o modo com que vocês vêem o mundo......."

O clima estava tenso... todos estavam curiosos para saberem o que Allen ia dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo temerosos com o peso da informação... Suman Dark tinha entrado no quarto agora, ele tinha pedido para a mulher levar a filha para dar um passeio no parque.... ele, mais do que todos, estava querendo saber do que se tratava, afinal, ele viu que Allen e Rhode estavam demorando muito e viu que a filha tinha voltado com eles até metade do caminho... desconfiou de alguma armadilha e foi procurá-los e o que ele encontrou foi Allen, Rhode e Jasdevi totalmente ensangüentados no chão....

"Primeiro.... Jasdevi, me digam uma coisa... o Conde deve ter contado alguma história mirabolante sobre eu ter traído todos vocês e ter fugido, sequestrado Rhode... coisas assim... estou certo?"

"Nada disso!! O Conde disse que............................ sim... você está certo..."

"................"

"Bem...... eu vou contar o que realmente aconteceu..... Tudo começou com uma missão que o Conde me deu.... tudo começou com um livro...."

Allen então começa a contar para os Noahs tudo o que aconteceu desde o cap 31 XDD os Noah escutaram a história com a atenção que uma criança escuta o pai contar uma historinha de durmir, e a cada parte que ele contava os gêmeos arregalavam mais os olhos.....

"E no fim, estou eu aqui contando esta história para vocês...... agora depende de vocês acreditarem em mim ou não"

"Ha...hahaha.... hahahahahahaha!!!! Walker!! Você só pode estar de brincadeira!!!! Eu admito que você é bom em contar histórias, mas a brincadeira acaba aqui!!!" Devit em um pulo fica em pé e saca seu revolver apontando para Allen "Vamos lá Jasdero!!! Preciso de uma bala vermelha bem na cara dele!!!"

"........."

"Jasdero!!! Você tá surdo é???? Vamos!!! Levanta!!!"

"De....Devit...."

"Você não me ouviu não???? Vamos Levanta!!!"

"Ma-mas.... o Conde...!"

"**Ele tem suas razões para ter feito aquilo!!!!!!!!Agora levanta e me ajude!!!!**"

" ''Feito''...? Feito o que Devit...?" pergunta Allen... ele já sabia a resposta mas queria saber se os gêmeos sabiam

"Isso não é problema seu Walker!!!!"

"Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral na gente Allen.... ele..." ----- "Jasdero seu imbecil calado!!!Mais uma palavra e eu...!!" ----- "**Você não vai fazer nada seu imbecil pois sem mim seu poder não funciona!!!!!!!!!!**"

O quarto ficou em extremo silêncio..... todos completamente surpresos pela reação de Jasdero.... ainda mais pelo fato dele ser um idiota XDD olha, até eu fiquei surpreso O.o

"Ja...Jasdero..."

"Agora fique quieto e senten-se ao meu lado outra vez... temos que contar algumas coisinhas para Allen...."

"Tsc............. droga..... sempre sendo um bobalhão hein? ^^" ao dizer isto Devit acaba ''desistindo'' e se senta outra vez no chão

"^^"

"Então rapazes.... o que é que o Conde fez...?"

"Puf... como se você não soubesse Allen ¬¬"

"Então por que não conta você mesmo para todos nós Devit? Rhode está uma fera comigo por causa de um motivo ridículo e não quer nem conversa comigo...."

"¬¬"

"Bem, já que é assim.... escutem com atenção...... as coisas.... estão muito diferentes do que eram...... nossa casa em Edo foi completamente destruída...."

"Como????? Por quem????" Rhode havia ficado de pé em cima da cama tamanha a surpresa

"Pelo... próprio Conde...."

"Como???????? Como assim????" agora a menina estava pulando

"Rhode! Não pule no colchão!"

"**Calado Suman, você não manda em mim!!**"

"Si-sim senhora... T.T"

"Nós estamos agora no castelo de seu pai Rhode...."

"Mas.... por que o Conde fez isso...?"

"Parece que ele estava estressado e.... bem, você já viu......"

"............"

"E não é só isso... ele deu ordens para que todos nós cassásemos e capturáse-mos vocês e levarmos até ele...... ele tem alguns planos mas não disse nada aa ninguém... no fim ele chamou nós dois e disse que nós seríamos os primeiros a tentar..... nós perguntamos o porque disso tudo e ele disse para nós apenas olharmos dentro de seus olhos... foi aí que ele tirou seus óculos e pela primeira vez vimos seus olhos.... realmente... não eram olhos humanos.... foi aí que nós começamos a ficar tontos e pelo jeito começamos a criar um instinto assassino contra vocês dois... depois daquilo só conseguimos ouvir ele dizer que ia por uma proteção contra os ataques de Rhode..... depois disso apagamos e quando acordamos estávamos aqui, neste lugar...."

Agora sim todos estavam muito espantados... até mesmo Allen que já sabia disso estava inconformado... o Conde já havia passado dos limites.....................

"Jasdero... Devit... vocês dois ficarão conosco...... parace que o Conde não confia mais nos Noahs...."

"Mas como que ele não pode confiar na gente Allen???? Nós não somos a família dele???"

"He.... nós...? Família do Conde....? Não Jasdevi.... não somos da família do Conde... somos da família de Noé.... nós apenas fomos ingênuos demais..........."

"Do que... você está falando Allen...?"

"Nada Rhode... nada.... isso é um assunto que eu contarei apenas quando todos nós estivermos reunidos... a família toda, mais uma vez..."

"............"

"Bem... mas nós não podemos ficar em Bombay.... o Conde já sabe nossa localização..."

"É aí que você se engana Suman ^^ Tudo o que o Conde quer é Lero... tenho certeza que foi para isso que ele mandou Jasdevi... claro, para nos matar também.... por isso é quie nós vamos mandar o Lero... a Lero.... ah! Tanto faz! O guarda-chuva falante para ele...."

"Er... co-co-como assim? Lero" dizia o guarda-chuvinha que estava com todos

"Lero..... precisamos da sua ajuda mais do que nunca.... será que podemos contar com você?"

"Se isso irá ajudar bastante você Allen-tama ^^ eu ajudo sim!!"

"Ótimo ^^ Lero, eu preciso que você volte a viver com o Conde"

"O quê???? Allen!!!! Você vai devolver o meio intermediário entre o Conde e a espada do exorcimos de volta para ele????"

"Acalme-se Suman Dark..... tudo faz parte do meu plano...." Allen então se volta para Lero "Lero, preciso que você decore algumas falas, e leve alguns pedaços de roupas... tanto minhas como as de Rhode e Jasdevi...."

"Entendido Allen-tama!! Estou pronto... pronta..... ah! Tanto faz! Vou ajudar!!"

"Ótimo ^^ neste caso venha comigo, temos muitos textos para decorar ^^"

"Allen!"

"Sim?"

"Se... precisar da minha ajuda... ou da ajuda de Jasdero... pode contar com a gente... nós estaremos bem aqui com você ;]"

"Valeu mesmo Jasdevi ^^ fico muito feliz de ter vocês dois de volta ^^"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Querida... você está tão pálida... será que você não poderia ir se deitar para que volte ao normal?"

"Nossa... está tão ruim assim querido...?"

"Eu apenas quero o seu bem meu amor... por favor, tome um bom banho e se deite"

"Você já vem?"

"Eu vou demorar um pouco... estou esperando o Conde para ter uma conversa... sabe como é... política"

"Hihi ^^ sei sim... bem, não demore muito, você sabe como eu detesto ver você até de madrugada conversando sobre política"

"Pode deixar ^^"

Tricia sobe as escadas e entra em seu quarto... algum tempo depois aparece o Conde do Milênio acompanhado de Lulubell....

"Tudo pronto para conversarmos?"

"Oh... o senhor já chegou mestre..... sim sim claro... venha, vamos até o escritório...."

"Ótimo....."

Eles entram no escritório e lá começam a conversar...

"Comece a se preparar Cyril ^^"

"Senhor...?"

"Já mandei o Noah da união acabar com o 14º..... e caso este falhe já deixei o Noah da fúria a postos..... depois daquele empecilho ser destruído, o que já deve ter acontecido a esta hora, nós daremos início a operação de conquista........."

"............Lorde...."

"Sim ^^"

"E quanto a minha filha...?"

"Ela será trazida para o conforto e a proteção de seu pai ^^"

"....entendo..... se o senhor está dizendo..."

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso Cyril..... meus 4 imperadores estão a postos com suas tropas apenas esperando as minhas ordens.... agora só falta mesmo a morte de Allen Walker... Hehehehehe........."

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal ^^ mais um cap pa completa e explicar a trama pra vcs ^^ espero q tenham se divertido bastante na leitura e por favor tenham paciencia pois as coisas vao começar a esquentar muuuuuito... ainda mais com o plano do Conde quase se concretizando.......... bem, n percam!! Proximo cap, a reuniao dos generais na filial chinesa e a chegada do trovao da fúria!! Mandem bastante reviews flando do q axaram dos caps pessoal!! Sao elas q alimentam minha alma!! Bem, ateh a proxima galerinha ^^ Fui!!


	50. Reunião de Emergência

Alô...? Sim.... Como??? Encontraram ele???? Mande-o entrar!! Sim sim, claro!! Vamos, deixe-o entrar!! --------------------- Ah!!! Aí está você!!!! Olá Krory como vai????

"Olá Analogman ^^ Vou muito bem e você?"

Melhor agora que encontrei você!! Cara!! Mas que barra hein? Sequestrado.....

"Oh, isso não foi nada ^^"

Bem... pelo menos deu para se divertir com as meninas?

"Oh Analogman! *.* eu passei um tempo maravilhoso lá com elas..... sem contar que uma delas me lembra................ Eliade........."

Você........... está de brincadeira comigo.... não é...? Ô.ó

"o.o …............... Er.... claro..."

Ótimo... ¬¬ bem, deixa para lá... vamos dar início ao cap.....

"Chefe, você viu Lavi?"

Quem?

"Lavi"

"Quem é esse aí?"

"Se você não viu.... quer dizer que eu ainda não aparecerei neste cap...?"

Er... não Krory ainda não XD

T.T

Mas não tem problema meu amigo ^^ hoje você me ajuda a narrar a história, pode ser?

"Claro ^^"

Bem pessoal, eh isso ai XD hj teremos a participaçao de Krory na narrativa da historia, espero que vcs gostem (e q o elenco sobreviva)

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso!!"

Não ouviu nada!! Você não é um narrador onisciente!! Tem que comer muito arroz e feijão para ser um como eu!! ¬¬

"Ma-mas.... por que eu não posso ser também??"

Arystar Krory III.... só existe uma pessoa que pode falar nesta fic sem as aspas... e este alguém **sou eu!!!!**

"Er... claro chefe ^^''"

Olha só quanto tempo perdido!! Já estamos na segunda folha e nem começamos o cap ainda!!!! Vamos logo com isso!!!

"Entendido ^^ bem pessoal, espero que se divirtam com o cap de hj pois terá muitas surpresas e confrontos ^^"

Esta fala é minha ¬¬

"O.o"

|~.~|

"Que bom que vocês estão aqui.... fizeram uma boa viagem...?"

"Acredite Bak... isso foi a última coisa com que nós estávamos interessaodos e perceber...."

"Me desculpe pela pergunta imbecil Komui.... saiba que eu estou tão perplexo quanto você... expulsá-los do Q.G. como se vocês não fossem nada..... quero que saiba também que você pode contar conosco no que precisar meu amigo, a seção chinesa estará à sua disposição..."

"Obrigado Bak........."

Bak Chan sabia quando seu amigo estava com medo.... sabia quando o medo era de que Rinali o abandonasse, sabia quando era medo de ter que assinar papéis.... mas este medo... ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que era....

/E o que que era?/

O.o!!! Krory!!! Calado!! Não atrapalhe a narrativa!!!!

/Mas... você não disse que eu iria ajudar o.o/

Você me ajudará quando **eu pedir**.....**estamos entendidos?**

/Er.... claro.../

Onde eu estava...? Ah sim.... Mas naquele exato momento, Bak Chan não tinha idéia do que komui estava temendo....

"Komui..... qual é o problema...?"

"Estou com medo Bak...."

"Medo...? Medo do que Komui...?"

"Eles disseram que iam aumentar o número de Crows.... e transformar este número em um exército..."

"E o que é que faz você ter tanto medo assim?"

"Eles.... dispensaram apenas nós... os exorcistas e eu... mas não dispensaram os finders....."

"......Não..... você...... você acha que...?"

"Não acho...... tenho certeza........"

"**Aquele desgraçado!!!! Não pode ser!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Gritar não vai mudar nossa situação Bak...... você sabe disso..."

Bak Chan tinha se virado bruscamente... ele iria responder ao que Komui tinha acabado de dizer, mas ele foram interrompidos pelo assistente de Bak

/Cujo nome é...?/

Como?

/O nome ^^ o nome do assistente dele, qual é?/

Não interessa o nome dele ¬¬

/Mas é claro que interessa! Sem o nome as pessoas não conseguirão identificá-lo! u.u E eu quero que as pessoas saibam tudo nos mínimos detalhes sobre tudo nesta fic, ainda mais quando uma das leitoras se parece com........Eliade *.*/

Ggrrrr......... Tá bom!!! Eu não sei o nome dele droga!!!!! Mas a galera sabe de quem eu estou falando!!!! E por favor pare de falar Eliade para mim toda hora!!! Estou começando a me lembrar da minha ex-namorada ¬¬

/Por que o.o? Ela se parece com Eliade?/

E foi aí que um peso de 3 toneladas atinge a cabeça de Krory que acaba entrando em um coma profundo ¬¬

/O quê? Mas eu... **AAAHHH!!!!!**/

Pronto... isso já é o bastante ;] bem, continuando, o assistente de Bak Chan tinha chegado

"Bak-sama...."

"O que foi? O que houve?"

"Eles chegaram"

"''Eles''...? Ah!!! Sim, claro!! Eles!!! Venah Komui, a reunião vai começar"

"Certo"

Os dois caminham até a sala de reuniões... lá na mesa redonda estavam os 3 generais: Froi Tiedoll, Cloud Nine e Winter Sokaro..... Komui e Bak se sentam na mesa e eles ----- /Eliade....../ ----- ¬¬ Eles dão início à ----- /Eliade.../ ----- Será que alguém poderia sequestrá-lo de novo no fim do cap ¬¬³³³³ Vou amordaçá-lo pessoal, continuo no próximo parágrafo.......................

Pronto ¬¬ Bem, enfim ele dão início à reunião

"Espero que vocês tenham um motivo muito bom para me chamarem neste fim de mundo!!!"

"Acredite general Sokaro..... o motivo é bastante alarmante..."

"Fi-fim de mundo!?!?!?!?" gritava Bak Chan

"Sim!!! Fim de mundo!!! Por quê?? **Algum problema????**"

"Er... não senhor, não senhor ^^''"

Komui conta a situação para todos mais uma vez, pois mesmo todos estando cientes eles não sabiam como foi a audiência com o Papa Leão XVI e muito menos de todas as ordens de Leverrier...

"**Aquele bigodudo está pedindo para morrer!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Acalme-se Sokaro!! Agora não é hora para surtar ¬¬"

"É fácil falar general Cloud... mas vejo que você está tão irritada quanto Sokaro..." dizia Tiedoll com uma expressão muito séria...

"Tsc..."

"Eu sei como vocês estão.... mas por favor escutem, temos que nos organizar e pensar em algo urgentemente... não podemos deixar eles fazerem o que bem entendem..."

"He..... é muito mais difícil fazer isto que você propõe do que se acalmar Bak.... eu sei o que eles estão passando pois eu estou passando o mesmo.... eles já tinham tudo planejado... e não é de Leverrier que eu estou falando... é do Papa.... para dar ordens tão diretas e arquitetar uma mudança tão grande assim... é sinal de que isto já estava sendo trabalhado há anos!"

"..................."

"Agora que você falou Komui.... começo a pensar que você têm razão...."

"Por que diz isso Tiedoll?"

"Eles expulsaram na mesma hora os exorcistas Cloud, ninguém fez alarde algum, os finders foram todos para seus dormitórios, todos foram escoltados na mesma hora para a saída e para piorar, Hevlaska está com eles.... eles estão mantendo ela lá......."

"Não é só Hevlaska que eles estão mantendo com eles general Tiedoll.... a arca de Noé também...."

Silêncio absoluto.... eles sabiam que Allen Walker era o único capaz de controlar a arca, mas se eles já deram um passo desses então quer dizer que eles tem mais cartas na manga para mostrar...

"Eu sugiro então que nós tenhamos uma **palavrinha** com o nosso amado Papa....."

"Boa idéia Sokaro!"

"O.o!! Sé-sério?"

"Sim!!! Quer dizer... não no sentido que você deu a frase ¬¬ mas no sentido normal dela...."

"Odeio você Tiedoll ¬¬"

"^^"

"É sério, eu odeio você ¬¬"

"^^"

"Sorri para mim mais uma vez e eu quebro seus dentes"

"o.o"

"Ótimo... ¬¬"

/Eliade....../

"Eita!! Vocês ouviram isso??"

"Eu ouvi... quem disse isso?"

O.o!!!!!!!! Er... e foi aí que a porta se abre e de lá aparece Kanda

"Kanda-san... já disse que estamos em reunião.... por favor, volte mais tarde... a propósito... foi você quem falou ''Eliade''?"

"¬¬............. Em primeiro lugar, não vou sair... tenho coisas para dizer também, em segundo lugar, não também ¬¬ não sei quem é essa...."

"Hum... entendo...."

"Deixe ele entrar Komui.... vamos ouvir o que Kanda tem a dizer..."

"Escutem todos vocês...... tudo isso que está acontecendo.... todos estes acontecimentos.... vocês não acham que... é o traidor que está agindo?"

Os generais se olham entre si..... Komui começa a ficar pensativo e Bak Chan se levanta na hora de sua cadeira.........

/E foi aí que Eliade renasce e pergunta se algum deles viu Arystar Krory III, O Grande ^^/

"O.o!!! Quem é você?????"

"Eu? Ora, eu sou E..."----- Sem poder terminar a frase essa coisa explode e todos perdem a memória e voltam a discutir o caso como se nada disso tivesse acontecido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pausa!!!!!!!!

/Nãããão!!! Eliaaadeee!!!/

**Krory!!!! Mais uma dessas e eu faço você morrer!!! Está me entendendo????????????**

/O.o... er... claro Analogman....../

Ótimo....... então por favor, cale-se ¬¬³³³³³

/Sim............./

Pronto, podemos continuar

"Você... acha mesmo que existe um traidor entre nós...Kanda-san...?" pergunta Komui olhando para o exorcista

"Acho não, tenho certeza.... ou vai me dizer que tudo isso foi uma consequência pela sucessão de fatos negativos relacionados a nós? Eu acho que o traidor está por trás de Leverrier, e está influenciando o Papa a tomar decisões sem pé nem cabeça... em outras palavras... o traidor está no **vaticano**......."

Todos começam a se entreolhar de maneira frenética e preocupada...... Kanda tinha razão, pelo menos em teoria......... eles continuaram a reunião por mais 7 horas, e no fim chegaram à seguinte decisão....

/Confesse, você está com preguiça de escrever né?/

O que foi desta vez?????

/Você disse: ''eles continuaram a reunião por mais 7 horas'' mas não especificou como foi essas 7 horas nem ao menos disse o que cada um falou -.-/

Eu só vou por aqui o que realmente interessa ¬¬

/Sei, sei -.-/

Krory estou ficando realmente irritado com você

/O.o.... desculpa...../

Bem, eles chegaram à seguinte decisão, os 3 generais iriam pedir uma audiência uma audiência com o papa, enquanto alguém sorrateiramente colocava escutas para que o pessoal pudesse ouvir as conversas por lá...... enquanto isso o restante se organizava para recuperar o máximo de inocências que eles pudessem conseguir.... mas a pergunta era.... quem iria se voluntariar para invadir o vaticano...? (Não Lilly e Aya, vocês tiveram a chance de vocês e falharam u.u)

--------------------------------------

"Hehehe... eu sinto o cheiro.... o cheiro... o cheiro...... 14º.......... **você vai morrer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal!!! Mais um cap feito pra vcs ^^ espero q tenham c divertido com mais esse ^^

"Por favor, mandem reviews para nós para que possamos medir o nível de popularidade desta fic ^^, ah, e por favor, aqueles que querem a volta de Eliade nesta fic por favor mandem um lembretezinho para este escritor grosso e ditador u.u"

Grosso??? Ditador????** Reviews para ''nós''??????? Krory estou cansado de você!!! Eu vou arrancar seu olhos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"O.o!!! Ei, era só brincadeirinha... ei... ei!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!! Socorro!!!!!!!!!!"


	51. Skin Bolic

Ola pessoal humano aki estou eu excepcionalmente as 10 da manha XDDD Vejo que tem gente q gosta bastante da minha fic!! Mto obrigado!! Agora me sinto animado pra melhora-la cada vez mais!! Bem, no cap d hj teremos mais uma emocionante (eu axo...) luta, espero que vcs gostem ^^ ah, e hj, sem interrupçoes na narrativa ¬¬.... bem, divirtam-se pessoal ^^

|~.~|

"Er..... 17?"

"Não..."

"23!!!"

"Também não...."

"14,65!!"

"Não -.-...."

"6 mil milhões!!!!"

"Nã... ei, espere.... como...?"

"6 mil milhões!! Hihi!!"

"Boa Jasdero!!! Acertou o problema!!"

"Na verdade a resposta é 3...... e este número não existe ¬¬"

"O quê?? Tá falando que 3 não existe??? Pensei que fosse professor de matemática -.-"

"ò.ó!! Não!!! 3 existe!!! É esse seu 6 mil milhões que não existe!!!!"

"Ah... o.o"

Jas&Dev estavam pela primeira vez na sala de aula.... na mesma sala de Allen.... ele não estava envergonhado.... Allen estava envergonhado quando eles disseram que a resposta do problema era 23, depois disso ele estava muito mais que envergonhado.... até ele teria acertado aquela XD

"_**|Pense pelo lado bom Allen, pelo menos existe alguém pior que você em matemática ^^|**_"

"|Calado ¬¬³|"

"_**|:x|**_"

"Meninos.... vocês.... é.... não é que vocês sejam... buuurros... vocês só precisam estudar mais e.... bem, vocês sabem ^^"

"Entendemos professor T.T" dizem os gêmeos em coro

"Na verdade... ele disse isso só para animar vocês, vocês são burros mesmo -.-" dizia Sayo (o que não deixa de ser uma verdade ^^'')

"Ei você!!! Como disse, sua....!!! O.o...!!!"

Devit acabou cruzando com os olhos da garota, o que foi uma experiência no mínimo assustadora para nosso amiguinho.... bem, fora isso enfim chega o nosso amado e esperado intervalo \o/ Allen estava cansado, exausto. Já estava naquela escola faz um mês e até agora não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse acabar com os planos do Conde do Milênio.... por mais que ele pensasse am algo, era só Allen pensar no plano mestre do Conde que ele já arrepiava a espinha..... tinha também o traidor.... só de lembrar quem era o traidor..... (eu também viu? Só de imaginar que justo aquela pessoa é a traidora.... bem, mas iiso eu não vou contar para vocês :B)

"Algum problema Walker? Você anda muito pensativo nesses últimos dias...."

"Ah.... Não, não foi nada Sayo... ^^"

"Bem... se tem algo que... você queira dividir com alguém... aproveite que estou de bom humor hoje e me conte -.-"

"Não precisa se incomodar com isso ^^ mesmo porque não é algo que eu possa contar para alguém..."

"Entendo.... a propósito.... esses dois aí vão lanchar conosco...? ¬¬"

"Er... claro ^^'' eles são meus primos ^^''''''''''''"

"''Primos''...? Walker... sua família é um tanto estranha ¬¬"

"Quem é que você tá chamando de..... i!!! Olha lá!! Jasdero olha lá!!! É a Rhode!!! Traz ela aqui!!!"

"Xá comigo!!!!"

Jasdero com muito custo acaba trazendo a menina Noah que parecia de mal-humor e um tanto desgostosa de estar no mesmo lugar que Allen e Sayo, mas mesmo assim acbou entrando na sala

"Ah!! Rhode!! Que bom que você veio!! Enfim eu posso lhe apresentar minha _**AMIGA**_, seu nome é Sayo"

"Ah.... ¬¬ oi, muito prazer em conhecê-la ^^...."

"Olá...o prazer é todo meu..."

"Hum... estranho.... eu não a conheço de algum lugar...? o.o" perguntava Rhode, que por incrível que pareça, perguntava com inocência e sinceridade... para a surpresa de Allen

"Eu acho que..... não -.-"

"Hum.... entendo...."

Allen gravou esta cena, a imagem de Rhode com o dedo no wueixo olhando para cima como se estivesse refletindo em algo..... ela era realmente muito bonita e Allen estava feliz por saber que quase tudo estava bem.... o que veio depois disso não foi muito interessante, apenas o final do intervalo, mais aulas longas, chatas e cansativas e também o fim do dia..... e também..... ah droga!!! Está chovendo muito e caindo raio aqui em casa vou parar a narrativa e só volto quando parar de chover ^^'' continuo no próximo parágrafo

São exatamente 12:48 e só agora parou de chover ¬¬ realmente, que chuva chata.... (n to brincando n, sou d campinas e ta chovendo no estado tdo.... tive q para pq qause caiu a força aki XDD) mas isso não interessa, vamos voltar à narrativa sim ^^?

Depois do fim do dia, nossos amigos voltam para casa..... Rhode continuava pensativa e Allen espantado, mas sempre reparando nela.... será que elas já se conheciam? Porque se fosse isso tudo seria mais fácil de se resolver, ma o papo teria que ficar para depois, alguém estava vindo....

"Rhode...."

"Eu sei... não vou servir para nada ficando aqui........" dizia a menina que logo em seguida se voltava para a filha de Suman (não tenho imaginação para dar nomes pessoal, portanto ela vai ficar assim mesmo u.u) "Vem ^^ vamos indo na frente, os meninos vão fazer outra coisa"

"Tá bem ^^"

Rhode e a outra lá foram caminhando em um passo acelerado (na verdade Rhode é quem estava andando rápido, a menina estava apenas acompanhando) e mesmo antes delas sumirem um trovão enorme atinge o local onde os gêmeos e Allen estão

"Rho-Rhode!!! Olhe!!"

"É eu sei, não se preocupe... agora vamos"

Allen tinha escapado, ele viu que a garota não tinha olhado para trás uma vez sequer.... ela ainda estava brava com ele (XD) mas isso tinha que ficar para depois.... Jasdevi era mais importante agora... o que será que houve com..... O.o.......... er... acreditem ou não mas... eles estão bem... e estão embaixo de um...... um......cachorro quente gigante........

"O.o! Mas o que é isso?????"

"Nosso escudo Allen!!!! Confessa que você pagou um pau para ele hein ;]"

"É!!! E além de tudo ele é gostoso também!! Hihi!! ^^"

"O.o......"

O poder dos gêmeos Noah é o da materialização, para que algo possa ser materializado é preciso que **ambos** ,como todos que estão lendo isso sabe, imaginem a mesma coisa no mesmo instante.... conclusão: Para ambos pensarem em um cachorro quente gigante como um escudo significa que ambos são idiotas -.-

"**Hehehe.........**"

"Vo-você...????"

"**Hehehe........**"

"Allen!! Cuidado!!! Para essas duas falas que ele disse estarem em negrito só pode significar uma coisa!! É o Skin!!!!"

"Falas? Mas do que é que vocês estão...? Ah... deixa para lá... prefiro não saber -.-"

Sim, como nossos queridos gêmeos haviam previsto, era Skin...... ele já estava transformado naquele golem dourado que ele se transformou na luta contra Kanda mas havia algo errado em suas mãos...... estavam com um brilho negro.......

"Bem, vamos lá pessoal!! Desta vez vamos vencer mais rápido!!!" gritava Allen para os gêmeos

"Você tá louco Allen??? E tornar o cap mais curto e transformar essa fic em uma fic one shot como várias por aí???? Nem pensar!!! Primeiro a gente bate depois quando tudo parece estar ao nosso favor ele mostra que tem uma tática suja e começa a virar o jogo, mas aí você vem com o seu poder e acaba salvando o dia e só aí que o cap acaba ^^"

"O.o''.... cara você andou bebendo de novo não é....?"

Não, ele apenas contou todo o cap daqui para frente ¬¬³³³³ muito obrigado Devit

"As ordens chefia!! Quando precisa é só pedir ^^"

¬¬............

"Devit com quem você está falando afinal de contas...?"

"Ninguém Allen, ninguém ^^''"

¬¬...... Bem, mas Skin não esperou mais..... ele cria aquelas rodas de eletricidade e começou a lançá-las contra nossos heróis.... elas estavam mais rápidas e com uma rotação mais intensa que antes..... parecia que Skin estava muito sério desta vez...... as rodas foram em alta velocidade na direção de Allen e dos gêmeos, Allen consegue desviar mas os gêmeos não desviaram de propósito, eles criaram (tô até vendo T.T) uma.... cama elástica (¬¬) e mandou as rodas de Skin de volta para ele mesmo! Por incrível que pareça isso deu certo!!!! E não foi só isso, ambos materializam a famosa bala vermelha e então atiram um meteoro imenso contra Skin! Ele se explodiu todinho, e Allen apenas assistindo

"O.o.... er... esses idiotas são fortes...."

"Vamos lá Jasdero!! Eu já estou cansado!! Vamos nos transformar em Jasdevi!!"

"Certo!! Hihi!!"

Os Noahs da união, assim como o próprio Jasdevi, pode materializar coisas malucas, mas ao contrário do ''original'' os irmão gastam muita energia para materializar coisas que não sejam pequenas como por exemplo balas de revólver, por isso a necessidade se se transformar em Jasdevi em lutas compridas e/ou complicadas como essa

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta  
Yurikago ni hitotsu atta  
Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta  
Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete  
Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete  
Kietekuyo ..."

"-.- ….. precisam mesmo cantar isso toda vez que vão se transformar? Sinceramente... existe alguém que gosta dessa música? -.-"

"Calado!! Nós ouvimos você Walker!!!"

"**Hehehe......**"

"Hehe!!! Porde rir a vontade seu esquentadinho!! Logo vamos ver quem vai rir aqui!!!"

"**Hehehe.......**"

Tinha algo com Skin e Allen percebeu isso...... Mesmo Skin estando enfeitiçado isso não mudava o fato de ele ser um cabeça quente e também a fúria de Noé..... para uma pessoa com essas qualidades estar se segurando e estar na defensiva só poderia significar uma coisa...... ele tinha alguma carta na manga...

"Jasdevi!! Espere!! É uma armadilha!!!!!"

"Agora não Allen!!!! Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo!!!!" gritava Jasdevi correndo em direção de Skin com um taco de golfe (exatamente o que vocês leram, um taco de golfe...)

"**Hehehe..................tarde demais.....14º.....**"

Era isso. Skin tinha algo planejado... com suas mãos que estavam com um brilho negro estranho.... ele agarra Jasdevi pelo taco e pela cabeça...... é aí que nosso amigo Noah começa a gritar feito um louco e começar a soltar faíscas de eletricidade por todos os poros do corpo.... o taco que estava não mão dele começa a ficar claro..... depois transparente, até desaparecer por completo.... mas não era o taco em si que importava... era o que ele significava (não, não tem nada a ver com Tiger Woods)...tudo, o taco, a cama elática, até mesmo o cachorro-quente gigante, tudo o que Jasdevi tinha materializado havia sumido... desaparecido por completo, foi embora do mesmo jeito que veio....

"Jasdevi!!!!!!! Essa não!!!!!! Não me diga que...!!"

"**SIM!!!! ESTE É O PODER QUE O MESTRE CONDE DO MILÊNIO ME EMPRESTOU!!!! UMA PEQUENA GARANTIA DE QUE CASO O NOAH DA UNIÃO SE VOLTASSE CONTRA NÓS EU PUDESSE NEUTRALIZÁ-LO!!! O CONDE SABIA QUE VOCÊ MANDARIA A NOAH DOS SONHOS EMBORA, POR ISSO QUE ELE SÓ ME DEU ESTE PODER!!! A HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**" (aahhh... ^^ o bom e velho Skin Bolic ^^)

"Espere um minuto... quer dizer que se Rhode estivesse aqui..... a luta já teria acabado...?"

"**Sim... Hehehe.....**"

"....................."

"**Hehehe...**"

"..................."

"**Hehehe...**"

".................."

"**Hehehe...**"

"Que droga você só sabe falar isso???"

"Você está irritado porque sua namorada não está aqui ;]"

"¬¬................"

"Não.... se preocupe... Allen.......lembre-se do que.... eu lhe disse.... depois dele virar o jogo.... será a sua vez de vencê-lo....." e ao dizer isto Jasdevi desmaia

Bem, de fato aquele imbecil acabou contando todo o resto do cap ¬¬ por isso só de raiva eu vou mudar um pouco, vou complementar um pouco mais ;] Allen estava alternativa, teria que lutar contra o Noah da fúria, Skin Bolic 1 contra 1 e pelo jeito não seria nada fácil.....

"Neste caso.... terei que lidar com você pessoalmente Skin..."

"**Hehehe.....**"

Allen então puxa seu braço esquerdo e o transforma na espada do exorcismo, com isso o manto de palhaço já aparece em suas costas como sempre foi.... ele então corre na direção de Skin que estava imóvel apenas esperando o ataque...... ele então com um pulo avança diretamente no peiro te Skin, mas este acaba agarrando Allen com suas duas mãos, do mesmo jeito que fez com Jasdevi... e por incrível que pareça, a mesma coisa aconteceu com ele.....

"Aaahhhh!!!!!!!"

"_**|Essa não...! Eu já vi isso antes... aguente firme Allen!!! Este é um feitiço de anti-matéria!!! O conde usa isso para fazer as coisas desaparecerem!!!! Geralmente o alvo desaparece na mesma velocidade com que apareceu na Terra!!! É um feitiço inútil na vida cotidiana como por exemplo usá-la em uma árvore de mais de 100 anos... mas se o alvo for algo que foi materializado em segundo como as coisas de Jasdevi **__**e**__** sua espada, imagine o tempo que levará para desaparecer!!!|**_"

"**|E somente agora você me avisa imbecil??????|**"

"_**|^^''|**_"

Allen não teve tanta sorte......a espada começou a desaparecer.... e depois de alguns segundos ela desapareceu por completo... mas o pior não foi isso....... definitivamente...... não foi...

"Meu braço........ ele... não voltou....."

"**Hehehe......**"

"Tsc.....! Estou... frito... ^^''"

Skin avança em Allen assim como um touro avança em um toureiro em uma tourada (O.o.... frase estranha, mas comparação perfeita XDD), ele então dá um soco no peito de Allen que o faz parar no fim do outro quarteirão.... isso não só reabriu as feridas que não tinham sarado ainda como também fez outras como por exemplo a quebra de mais 2 costelas...

"Aaahh!!! |Augustus... faça alguma coisa...|"

"_**|Allen... mantenha-se consciente..... não podemos perder agora...!!|**_"

"|É muito fácil falar pois não é você quem perdeu o braço...... me diga, o que eu faço agora.....|"

"_**|Escute com atenção pois a situação não me permite repetir..... o feitiço que o Conde pois em Skin faz com que suas mãos possam negar qualquer coisa que tenha sido materializada repentinamente..... seu braço está aqui mas ao mesmo tempo não está... você pode ver isso pois a marca de que a espada ainda está ativada está na ligação entre seu ombro e seu braço...... ou seja, vença Skin e seu braço voltará......|**_"

"|Certo.... e como eu farei i....| Aaahh!!!!"

"**Não adianta conversar com ele!!!! Ele não passa de uma assombração no momento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Skin despeja uma discarga elétrica muito forte em Allen..... tão forte que assim como nos desenhos infantis foi poderia ver mesmo que por um instante o esqueleto de Allen.......

"Ah....................."

"**Hehehe..... Hehe.... Hehehehehe..... HehehahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EU VENCI!!! 14º ESTÁ MORTO!!! HAAAAAAAA!**" Skin então gira Allern e o joga longe em uma parede que despedaça todinha em cima de nosso exorcista.......... "**Hora de mandar notícias para meu mestre........**"

Skin estava indo embora... e Allen estava lá... soterrado pela pequena quantidade de tijolos.... ele escutava meio vagamente a voz de Augustus em sua cabeça gritando para que ele não durmisse..... mas de nada adiantaria, o rapaz sentia que sua vida estava se esvaindo de dentro de si.... ele nunca imaginou que iria acabar assim, morto pela última pessoa que ele imaginaria que pudesse matá-lo...... mas ele não podeia desistir..... ele tinha que fazer as pazes com Rhode antes de morrer.... não podia deixar as coisas ficarem assim...... foi aí que uma outra voz ecoa na cabeça do rapaz....

"Mas você é um imbecil não???? Vai mesmo perder para aquele urso idiota????"

"|Quem..... é...... Mana...?|"

"Mana???? **Mana????** Eu lá tenho cara de ser seu pai adotivo seu idiota??? Levanta e usa o que eu te deixei como herança seu discípulo imbecil!!!! **ACORDA!!!!!!**"

Os tijolos explodem..... Skin não teve tempo de virar completamente para trás e ver o que houve... sentiu algo atravessando sua perna esquerda... o Noah da fúria então examina o ferimento... parecia.... uma bala de revólver..... Jasdevi...? Não... ele estava dormindo faz tempo.... mesmo porque ele não seria capaz de materializar mais nada.... mas então quem...? Skin olha para trás, e descobre a terrível surpresa....

"**Vo...você..... COMO PODE ESTAR VIVO AIN....AAHHH!!!!!**"

Skin recebeu um tiro, e deestava vez na outra perna......

"Hehe.... obrigado Mestre Cross....... você me lembrou de algo que eu posso usar sem que eu precise transformar em espada..... ;] …. venha Skin.... está na hora de você apanhar...."

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Aeeee!!!! Allen conseguiu virar o jogo!!! Soh espero q ele consiga manter ele assim por algum tempo neh XDD pessoal eu vejo um certo preconceito contra Skin Bolic pelo fato dele ser xato ou burro ou talvez estar sempre gritando... por isso é que ele é o Noah menos popular, se não até mesmo odiado (fãs de Kanda que o digam ¬¬) por algumas pessoas.... eu n vejo problema algum com Skin e axo que ele tem q ser assim msm, afinal, ele eh o Noah da F-Ú-R-I-A.... e eh por causa disso que eu dedico este ''tributo'' em nome dele, vou estender sua batalha para 2 respeitosos caps ^^ espero q tenham c divertido com mais ess pessoal n percam a continuaçao e o fim da batalha entre Allen e Skin ^^ desculpem por ter dado uma pausa por causa da chuva mas isso eh pra vcs verem como q as coisas n dao certo aki XDD prova disso eh q eu comecei a escrever esse cap as 10 da manha XDDDDD desculpem a demora para postar ok? Por favor me mandem mais reviews pois eh isso que alegra a minha vida \o/ ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	52. Judgement

Bem pessoal, segue aki a continuaçao do cap anterior ^^ espero q estejam c divertindo com a fic pois ela vai fik (teoricamente flando XD) cada vez melhor ^^ Mto obrigado pelas reviews pessoal adoro ler cada uma delas ^^ bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao final do confronto!!

|~.~|

"**Hehehe......**"

"Vejo que continua alegre Skin.... bom... muito bom... isso vai facilitar as coisas...."

"**Hehehe.... Allen... Walker.... VOCÊ VAI MOR... AAAHHHHHH!!!!**" Skin não pôde completar a frase... tomou outro tiro no braço

"Calado -.- odeio quando você grita u.u"

"**Tsc...**"

"Qual o problema Skin....? Não consegue revidar...? Eu sei que você é bem lento em combate e por isso necessita demais de suas técnicas... principalmente aquela que você usou contra Kanda...."

Não se lembra? Não se preocupe, estou aqui para lembrar você ^^ O que Allen está falando era daquele truque que fazia Kanda tomar choque toda vez que atacava Skin... foi uma boa estratégia pois ele quase matou o exorcista espadachin, mas com Allen não funcionará pelo fato dele não o atacar mas sim mandar as balas da arma até Skin ;]

"Bom... se você não fará nada, eu mesmo o atacarei!!"

Allen então começa a correr na direção de Skin, ele sabia muito bem o que o grandalhão iria fazer.... e ele fez, caiu feito um patinho XD ele correu na direção de Allen com as mão estendidas na tentativa de agarrar o rapaz e matá-lo com seus punhos... um bom plano... caso você esteja lutando contra um finder -.-... mas para um exorcista/Noah como Allen isso é ridículo XDDD

"He... você caiu..."

Allen então pula bem em cima do braço de Skin e fica se equilibrando lá por meio segundo... Skin (assim como Tom, Frajola, Coyote e cia) quando vê o pequeninoem seu braço dá um murro enorme, mas como todo mundo sabe Allen desviou no momento crucial... com um pulo, o exorcista fica cara a cara com o Noah da fúria..... foi aí que ele atira bem na testa de Skin...... o tiro foi tão forte que ouso dizer que teve uma explosãozinha com o impacto.... mas o fato é: Allen foi atingido pela ''mini-explosão''... ele foi lançado para trás e acabou caindo em cima da costela machucada....

"|Tsc..... acho que as coisas se complicaram..... não acho que vou conseguir me levantar depois dessa....|"

"_**|Eu avidei para tomar cuidado... mas não tem importância... tudo indica que acabou ^^|**_"

"|Sim... pelo jeito Jasdevi estava certo no final das contas XD....|"

¬¬.............. E depois de ter dito isso Allen acaba se espantando... Skin estava bem... e muito bem por sinal... ele estava com a testa sangrando e rachada sim, mas mesmo assim ele estava em pé...

"O...O quê!?!? |Peraí!!! Tem algo errado!!! Parece que tem alguém lá em cima de sacanagem comigo!!|"

:B

"**Allen... Walker.......... Allen..... Walker.....**"

"Droga... não consigo... me mover.........."

"**Hehe.... hehehehehe...... hahahahahahaha!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Morra....!!!! Ah....**"

Um corte no peito de Skin o faz parar imediatamente... aquele segmento, aquela lâmina.... era uma foice.....

"Su.... Suman...."

"Olá Allen ^^ Vejo que você está completamente acabado..... pode não parecer mas foi Rhode quem me chamou para ajudar você ^^"

"Rho... Rhode...?"

"Sim.... ela chegou em casa gritando feito uma louca para que eu fosse ajudar você antes que algo de ruim acontecesse contigo....... bem, vocês tem muito o que conversar depois não é ^^ portanto, pode durmir Allen.... a parte difícil você já fez, deixe que eu concluo o resto..."

"^^....."

Allen então durmiu... a última coisa que ele viu foi Skin correndo feito um boi bravo em sua direção... mas quem se importa? Ele estava seguro agora.....

-----------------------------------

"Tsc.... mas ele é muito infantil ainda XDD precisou que eu o acordasse no meio de uma luta.... sinceramente..... será que ele conseguirá se salva quando o Conde executar seu plano mestre...?"

Foi a única coisa que ele disse.... antes de pegar o navio para uma terra desconhecida.... de longe se via, em seu casaco e chapéu, fumando um cigarro

-----------------------------------

"Allen!!! Vamos Acorda Allen!!"

"Ahn...? O quê?"

Passou-se uma noite inteira para que Allen finalmente acordasse, ele estava em seu quarto e na cama ao lado estava Skin que ainda estava dormindo... ele parecia estar mais estável...

"Rhode...?"

"Eu lá tenho cara de Rhode rapaz???"

"O.o... De...vit?"

"Sim ¬¬"

"O que você quer -.-?"

"Como assim o que eu quero??? Quero falar com você!!!"

"Sobre o que você quer conversar Devit....? Você está muito afobado..."

"É sobre aquele assunto de semana passada que você não quis nos contar... eu preciso saber o que é!!"

"Tenha paciência... só posso contar quando estivermos todos reunidos..."

"Mas Allen!! O Conde us....!!" ----- "Não se preocupe mais com o Conde Devit... ele não é mais importante para nós.... preocupe-se apenas com uma coisa agora..." ----- "E que coisa... seria essa...?"

Allen olha para a janela aberta... ela mostrava uma parte do céu estrelado. Ele parecia exitante em dizer, mas no fim acabou cedendo

"Tyki Mikk"

"Tyki Mi...? O.o!!! Tyki Mikk???"

"Sim"

"Mas... por quê!?"

"Ah... você já acordou..... Suman está te chamando para comer alguma coisa... eu também acho que você precisa se alimentar...." dizia Rhode encostada na porta

"............Entendo... bem, conversamos sobre isso amanhã Devit..."

"Mas...!" ----- "Nada de ''mas''... vá dormir que hoje o dia foi terrível para nós dois" ----- "Ok..."

Allen segue Rhode até a cozinha... lá estavam Suman Dark e sua esposa que segurava no colo a menina que estava tão sonolenta que estava bambeando

"Querida, vá dormir agora vai que os adultos vão conversar"

"Mas mãe... a Rhode é criança ainda -.-" dizia a menina sonolenta

"ò.ó..................."

"Mesmo assim vá durmir vai"

A menina vai então até o quarto... depois de algum tempinho eles iniciam a conversa

"Entendo.... então você conseguiu virar o jogo usando a Judgement...... pensei que você não conseguia manuseá-la adequadamente..."

"E não consigo... prova disso é que Skin ainda estava de pé mesmo depois deu ter atirado muitas vezes nele... e também teve a falta de cordenação da bala que a fez explodir antes de atingir a cabeça de Skin..." (hum... tá explicado o porque da explosão...)

"Mas mesmo assim foi um avanço incrível... não imaginei que você pudesse levar a luta adiante mesmo sem o seu braço...."

"É verdade... mas ainda bem que você apareceu por lá para me salvar ^^ e eu devo tudo isso a você Rhode" dizia Allen olhando para a garota

"Ò.Ó!!!!" Rhode olhou deste jeito para Suman, pelo jeito não era para ele ter contado XDDD

"Ora Rhode não fique assim ^^'' eu não sabia que não podia contar..."

"Tsc.... deixa quieto -.-"

"Bem... não é só isso..."

"O que houve Allen?"

"É sobre meu mestre..."

"O que tem ele Allen...?"

"Será que... há alguma chance dele... estar vivo...?"

Todos os presentes, Rhode, Suman e sua esposa tinham ficado calados..... quando isso acontecia a esposa de Suman sabia que já estava na hora dela sair......

"Vocês me desculpem mas por hoje já está ótimo para mim.... comam um pouco mas não demorem nesta conversa... todos vocês tem que descansar.... vou ver como está o grandão e vou me deitar"

"Certo... obrigado querida"

"^^"

Mesmo depois dela ter ssaído, o silêncio perdurou mais alguns minutos, até que Suman finalmente quebra o silêncio

"General Cross.... você diz...."

"......Sim..."

"Hum.... você havia me contado o que houve com ele.... mas você não chegou a ver o corpo não é...?"

"Exatamente....."

"................."

"O que foi Rhode? Por que está tão quieta?"

"Ele está morto ¬¬ tanto que conversou com você na sua mente..... foi o espírito dele que falou com você........ mas...."

"Mas...?"

"Ele não teria algo.... que possa fazer ele se comunicar com você mentalmente...? Um aparelho? Algum dispositivo? Qualquer coisa? Pois se ele não tiver algo do gênero então está comprovado que ele está morto....."

"Algo...... algo que possa falar comigo em minha mente...."

"Viu? Não acho que exista alguma técnologia para isso ainda -.-"

"Bem... Rhode tem um ponto Allen..."

"Algo..."

"Ei.... você está ouvindo a gente Allen?"

"O.O........ só pode ser!!!!!!"

"O-o que que só pode ser!! Pare de nos assustar assim!! ¬¬"

"**Gra-Grave of Maria!!!!!**"

"Er.... quê...? o.o''" perguntam Suman e Rhode ao mesmo tempo

"A inocência de meu mestre!!!! Grave of Maria!!!"

"Allen... pelo que se sabe um exorcista só pode ter **1** inocência ¬¬ até eu que não sou exorcista sei disso -.- não é o seu mestre mesmo que tinha ontem mesmo essa arma aí?"

"Meu mestre era especial Rhode!!!!"

"Es...pecial?"

"Sim!!! Ele era o único exorcista que possuía duas inocências!!!!!!!!!"

A cozinha fica mais uma vez em silêncio.....

"Eu... já tinha ouvido histórias sobre o General Cross antes mas... não sabia que era verdade as histórias sobre ele ter duas inocências...."

"Pois acredite... é verdade sim Suman.... e outra, Grave of Maria é uma inocência que permite que o alvo tenha ''alucinações mentais''... meu mestre pode fazer você ver coisas ou não ver coisas.... foi assim que ele se escondia do Conde!!!! E era assim que ele se comunicava com todos!!!"

"Espera um pouco Allen..... está querendo dizer que... seu mestre pode **mesmo** estar vivo...?"

"Depois de hoje.... eu estou sim..."

"Mas Allen... por que seu mestre iria aparecer assim do nada...? Eu me lembro muito bem do dia em que você ainda trabalhava naquela espelunca da Ordem Negra... você teve que andar a Ásia inteira só para procurar por ele.... por que é que ele iria aparecer agora, sem mais nem menos....?"

"Eu não sei Rhode..... provavelmente ele quer nos avisar algo...."

"Algum perigo....?"

"É quase certo que sim...."

"Bem... mas... e agora...? Como faremos para encontrá-lo Allen...?"

"Não sei e não quero saber aida Suman... tenho outros planos por enquanto..."

"Planos...?"

"Sim... o último membro que estamos esperando..... Tyki Mikk..."

Rhode e Suman se entreolham preocupados e aflitos.... sim, ainda havia Tyki Mikk..... Rhode sabia que Cyril não seria usado deste modo pelo Conde.... ele tinha outros planos para o pai da menina... e Lulubell... bem... não precisa nem dizer que ela não irá abandonar o Conde né -.- ….. então o último membro é mesmo Tyki Mikk.......

"Mas... se isso que você está falando for certo Allen... então.... o pior ainda está por vir..."

"Sim..... o pior está por vir sim..... e acho bom se prepararem... pois logo ele estará aqui..."

----------------------------------------

"**Hehehe........hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FINALMENTE... CHEGOU A MINHA VEZ.........**"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Ola pessoal ^^ to aki postando esse cap curtinho à 1 e 10 da manha XDD so pa n dexa cap interminado aki no pc ^^'' mas mesmo sendo mais curto ele foi beee mais denso hein??? Hehehe.... eu disse que eu tenho mtas surpresas reservadas pra vcs ;] e eu ainda tenho mto mais guardadas aki na caxola, por isso continuem acompanhando e por favor, continuem mandando reviews XDD para q eu veja como esta o nivel da fic, cap por cap ^^ bem pessoal, ateh a proxima! Fui!!


	53. Pazes

Ola pessoal!! Adivinhem qual bairro de campinas fico sem energia eletrica quase o dia todo ontem??? Se vcs disseram o meu entao acertaram na mosca!!! \o/ fui obrigado a fik andando no shops o dia tdo so pq n tinha energia em casa, consequentemente sem pc e sem fic ^^'' por isso perdoem a furada de ontem viu? Vo procurar postar esse cap e + 1 hj msm nem q eu tenha q madrugar!!! Bem, cap que foje um pouco da ''sequencia de fatos'' da minha fic, mas q precisa ser postado pois a fic eh um romance acima de tdo ^^ , bem, divirtam-se ^^

|~.~|

Mais um dia... pr causa de um ''ataque terrorista'' algumas ruas de Bombay estavam completamente destruídas..... as aulas foram suspensas por um tempo.... era a grande chance de Allen

"Ei Rhode ^^"

"O quê é...? -.-"

"Você não está a fim de sair comigo?"

"¬¬.... Para que sair comigo se você tem sua melhor amiga lá..."

"Eu gosto muito mais de você do que qualquer outra pessoa ^^ e então? Você vem?"

"Bem... já que você está me implorando tanto, eu vou dar esta honra para você u.u"

"Er... muito obrigado ^^'' |Peraí eu não implorei..... ah, deixa quieto|"

Os dois então vão até o mini-shopping da cidade (imagino que tenha algum em Bombay.... mas se não tiver, eu invento um XD), lá não tinha muita coisa para se fazer, mas Allen não tinha escolha... era o único lugar que ele podia conversar a sós com a menina..... Allen nunca iria imaginar que Rhode pudesse ser tão ciumenta assim, afinal de contas ela parecia ser uma menina tão segura e esperta, deveria saber que a amizade entre ele e Sayo era um disfarce para ele se enturmar e se camuflar adequadamente... mas mesmo assim ela ficou brava daquele jeito com ele...... e outra, para tudo tem limite, ela já deveria estar mais calma mas pelo contrário, continua irritada do mesmo jeito com o rapaz (XD)

"E então? Para onde vamos?"

"Bem... que tal darmos uma volta e conhecer o lugar? ^^"

"Hum........"

"^^''"

"Hum........"

"^^''"

"Hum........"

"^^''"

"...Está bem...."

"\o/"

O casal começa então a dar uma volta..... Allen praticamente falava sozinho, pois a menina apenas respondia com a cabeça..... sinceramente, Allen não vai conseguir fazer as pazes com Rhode..... maaaaas...... pode-se dizer que tem uma, ou melhor, duas pessoas que estão no shopping que acabarão dando uma forcinha ^^

"Corra Jasdero!!!!!!!!"

"Estou tentando Devit!! Estou tentando!!"

"Ei vocês!!! Devolvam minha mercadoria!!!"

Os gêmeos mais queridos de todos os tempos estavam correndo pelo shopping com mais 30 kgs de doces.... beijinho, brigadeiro, balas, pirulitos, etc; e atrás deles estava obviamente o dono da mercadoria (XDD) que estava feito um louco atrás dos dois (só para constar, Skin ainda estava dormindo, portanto os gêmeos aproveitaram esta ultra-oportunidade raríssima de comer doces em paz)

"Por aqui Jasdero!!! Vamos nos esconder aqui!!!"

"O-Ok!!!"

Os gêmeos por incrível que pareça conseguiram escapar do dono da loja de doces, e enquanto estavam escondidos comendo seus doces, avistam ninguém mais que

"O.o.... Devit.... Aqueles não são Allen e Rhode....?"

"¬¬..... claro que não seu imbecil, eles são.... O.o... Allen e Rhode...."

"Devit... não acha melhor..."

"Esconder novamente?"

"Exato ^^''"

"Você como sempre leu minha mente Bro!! Vamos embora daqui e arranjar outro lugar!!"

Os gêmeos então arranjam outro esconderijo, embaixo de uma pontezinha por onde passava um lago (aqueles que tem em todo shops e que só serve para diminuir o espaço que serviria para você se movimentar) e lá eles começaram a comer de novo

"Ei Jasdero... tive uma idéia :B"

"O.o!!! É o que eu estou pensando????"

"Exatamente ;]"

"Legal!!!!!! Eu sempre quis fazer isso Devit!!! Só precisamos de uma torradeira e um esquilo!!!!"

"O.o..............."

"Er... ou então podemos ajudar o Allen a fazer as pazes com a Rhode ^^''''''''"

"¬¬.... É melhor....."

Os gêmeos então estavam se preparando para sair, mas cancelaram na hora a estratégia, o casal tinha parado na ponte para conversar

"Você está mesmo brava comigo Rhode...? Eu já lhe expliquei a situação..."

"Eu sei que já..... mas mesmo assim ¬¬ Quando começar as aulas de novo você vai lá tomar lanche com ela de novo"

"Mas faz parte do disfarce!"

"Mas Allen!! Você passa mais tempo com ela do que comigo!!!"

"Mas o que quer que eu faça?? Ficamos umas 5 horas por dia na escola, depois disso quando voltamos para casa sempre aparece alguma coisa para lutar!! Só essa semana apareceu 1o akumas e um Noah!!"

"Então!!!! O Conde já sabe que estamos aqui!!! Por que não vamos embora de uma vez???"

"Não podemos.... temos que esperar nosso último ''convidado''..."

"Tá falando do Tyki é?"

"Sim, é dele mesmo"

"Allen ¬ O que é mais importante para você...? Tyki Mikk.. ou eu?"

"O.o..... agora você está exagerando Rhode...... ciúmes do Tyki Mikk???"

"Claro!!!! Você viu o que ele fez não é??? Nós até brigamos por aquilo!!"

"O.o?"

"¬¬!!! Capítulo 29 Allen!!!! Você dançou com outra mulher!!!"

"Capí.... O quê???"

"Alá!!! Você nem lembra!!!!"

"Mas Rhode eu.... T.T"

"Aaaahhh!"

"O.o!!!"

Rhode estava atolada (literalmente) na ponte.... ela tinha pisado em uma parte da ponte que estava muito frágil devido a um rachamento na ponte (que era de madeira)....... o mais estranho é..... como que aquele rachamento foi feito...? (XDD)

"Rhode você está bem?"

"É claro que não estou bem!!!! Metade do meu corpo está atolado nesta ponte!!!"

"Pega a minha mão!"

Allen ajuda sua namorada a sair do buraco (literalmente) e viu que ela estava meio constrangida pelo ocorrido

"Er... que tal tal tomarmos um sorvete hein? ^^"

".....Boa idéia..."

Os dois vão então até o carinha que vendia sorvete, lá eles começaram a tomar o sorvete deles sem saber que Jas&Dev estavam atrás de um pilar rindo com uma broca nas mãos

"E então? Está bom o sorvete?"

"........"

A menina concordou com a cabeça, ela estava pensativa..... Allen sabia que ela não queria permanecer assim muito tempo.... só não falava nada para não correr o risco de ser chamado de vangloriador......

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer Rhode?"

"¬¬... Não.... não tem nada u.u"

"Ah Rhode... não fique assim vai!! Poxa, eu preciso que você fique alegre!!"

"E... por quê...?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que você precisa que eu fique alegre...?"

"Por que eu te am...!!! Aaaahhh!!!"

"Allen você está bem???? |**NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! ELE QUASE FALOU!!!!! ANALOGMAN!!!!**|"

Não foi culpa minha agora O.o

"|Mas então..... Ah deixa quieto eu vou ajudá-lo!!| Allen!! Vou te tirar de baixo deste pilar!!"

"O...Ok.... T.T" dizia Allen que estava embaixo de um pilar enorme

"Jasdero seu **imbecil**!!!!! Por que é que você cavou aquele pilar com a broca????"

"Não fui eu Devit!!! Do nada a broca começo a gira sozinha O.o como se ela tivesse ganhado vida no exato momento em que o Allen começou a falar que amava a Rhode!!"

"Hum... entendo... vai ter má sorte assim lá na China ¬¬"

"Er.... Devit..."

"O que foi agora Jasdero? -.-"

"Estamos em Bombay, Índia..."

"E daí Jasdero...? ¬¬"

"Bem... a China é o país vizinho da Índia... teóriamente esse ditado não serve aqui....... o.o"

"O.o.................. ¬¬..... Tanto faz Jasdero!!!!! Alá!!! Perdemos eles de vista!!!! Procure eles!!!!"

Nosso casal estava andando pelo shopping....... Allen não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse deixar a menina Noah mais feliz...... ele queria pensar em algo...... mas não conseguia....... ele então decide levar a garota para sentar um pouco. Ao chegarem na área de descanço, viram que todos os bancos estavam lotados... realmente Allen não tinha sorte... ele então.... er... esperem.... um banco se materializou do nada...... er... deixa para lá.... os dois sentaram então no tal banco que apareceu do nada XDD

"Você... você me acha...?"

"Rhode...?"

"Você me acha ciumenta demais Allen...?"

"......... Não.... só acho você muito precipitada Rhode........."

"''Precipitada''..... entendo....."

"Por que você não para de ser teimosa de uma vez...?"

"Porque........... não tem porque..... eu já pensei muitas vezes em desistir dessa idéia besta de ficar de mal com você e pular nos seus ombros mas....."

"Mas...?"

"Toda vez que eu penso em ficar de bem com você... logo em seguida vem na cabeça aquela garota!!!! ò.ó!!!"

"Rhode!!!! Mas que coisa!!! Por que a implicância? Eu já tive outras amigas em outras escolas e você nunca implicou tanto quanto esta!!!"

"É que...."

"Sim?"

"Tem algo de errado naquela menina Allen..... algo de muito errado...."

"Eu concordo.... ela é mais mal-humorada que o Kanda..... mas como ela não tem amigos, eu decidi andar com ela um pouco ^^"

"¬¬ Não é disso que estou falando Allen!!! Tem algo de muito estranho nos olhos daquela garota e...."

Rhode parou de falar bem a tempo....... era Sayo que estava no shopping com algumas sacolas e pelo jeito cruzou com o casal que estava sentado sem querer

"Ora.... mas será que nem aqui eu me livro de você Walker? -.-"

"^^''''' Olá, fazendo muitas compras?"

"Mais ou menos... só umas coisinhas para uma pessoa...."

"Que pessoa?"

"¬¬....... Não seja intrometido"

"Ah vamos lá XD Que pessoa é essa? Seu pai? Sua mãe?"

"Meu namorado"

"O.o......."

Allen ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, enquanto Rhode não parava de sorrir. Sayo tinha um namorado? Não que isso afetasse Allen de alguma forma mas... ela nunca tinha comentado nada sobre isso, ele achou muito estranho essa história.... mas o que importava é que Rhode estava bem feliz e a declaração de Sayo resolveu todos os problemas de nosso exorcista XD

"A propósito, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui...?"

"Er..... é... veja bem......." ----- "Ué? Eu não queria vir tomar sorvete sozinha então convidei meu irmão para vir comigo ^^" ----- "Isso!!!! Exatamente!!!! ^^'''''"

"Hum... entendo..... bem, de qualquer forma acho melhor começarem a andar logo, desde que eu cheguei aqui eu vi os primos de vocês seguindo vocês dois desde o começo -.-"

"Primos...?"

"O.o!!! Ah!!! Sim Rhode!!! Nossos primos, Jas&Dev!!!"

"Ah..... sim sim nossos primos ^^''... O.o!!! Espere aí.... você disse ''seguidos''?"

"Sim, olha eles ali atrás do pilar"

"ò.ó!!!!!!!! O pilar.... pilar...... **O PILAR!!!!! JASDERO!!! DEVIT!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS!!!!!!!**"

"O.o!!!! Xi!! F$#eu Jasdero!!!! Corra....!!!!! O.o!!!! Seu imbecil você já tinha corrido e não me disse nada???? Ei Jasdero!!! Me espere!!!!!!"

E lá vai Rhode correndo atrás dos gêmeos o caminho todo até a casa deles..... sobrando apenas Allen e Sayo no banco

"Sua irmã está bem? Ela parece meio estressada ¬¬"

"Ah... é que.... er... TPM, TPM ^^''''''"

"Ah sim, claro...... TPM...."

"Bem, eu vou indo atrás dela antes que ela mate aqueles dois ^^ até mais Sayo mande lembranças para seu namorado"

"Walker, ou você é muito burro ou você é muito inocente ¬¬"

"Hein? o.o"

"_**|Na verdade ele é os dois ^^**_|"

"|Calado!! Ficou quieto o cap todo agora vai ficar calado até o fim ò.ó!!|"

"Eu menti. Não tenho namorado algum"

"O.o!! O quê????"

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu"

"Ma-mas...!! Por quê???"

"Não viu a cara da sua irmã de felicidade? Ela com certeza estava com ciúmes de você ficar comigo nos intervalos -.- Eu falei isto para ver se eu conseguia te livrar desta....."

"|Tsc... ela percebeu...! É mais astuta que pensei!!|"

"Walker..... o que é que essa garota sente por você de verdade hein...?"

"Bem Sayo...... |Só me resta esta alternativa...| ela é minha irmã como eu já lhe disse..... mas ao mesmo tempo não é..."

"Como...? Eu não entendi..."

"Veja, nós nem somos parecidos XD"

"É, isso eu notei na hora em que a vi, mas o que que tem?"

"Eu sou adotado ^^"

"............ ''adotado''..."

"Exatamente ^^ e o que Rhode sente por mim..... bem.... pode-se dizer que é aquelas paixõezinhas de adolescentes.... e como eu fui adotado não faz muitos anos ainda é meio difícil dela me ver como um irmão e não como outro parente qualquer como os gêmeos ^^"

"Hum.... entendo..... bem, acho melhor você correr porque não consigo mais ver eles... já devem ter percorrido um bocado do caminho já"

"O.o!!! Tem razão!!! Olha, eu estou indo ok?? Vejo você na aula!! Tchau tchau!!!"

Allen saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, não para impedir Rhode de matar os gêmeos... quem liga para eles? (XD) Ele tinha Rhode de volta!! Ele só queria aproveitar ao máximo seu tempo com ela.........

O exorcista não percebeu, mas Sayo continuava olhando para ele enquanto ele corria..... ela suspira uma vez, mas não dava mais para perder tempo, um homem estava ao seu lado, ele estava com uma roupa bem engraçada para um dia comum

"Por que foi que você fez aquilo Sayo? Agora eles vão fazer as pazes..."

"Hunf.... eles brigados ou não não irá interferir em nada....... eu apenas irei seguir o plano para conseguir o resultado desejado........"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, ta aki o cap pra vcs ^^ Eu sei q n teve nd a v com a cronologia seguida ateh agora, mas ei, eh uma fic AllenXRhode lembram? Portanto eu tenho certas obrigaçoes a cumprir para com a fic ^^ mas para akeles q estao gostando da minha versao da historia de D Gray Man n fikem tristes, no proximo cap ira xegar o ultimo convidado, e possivelmente mais pa frente a revelaçao dos planos de Sayo ;] bem pessoal, continuem mandando mais reviews para mim!!!! \o/ vcs n sabem como elas me deixam felizes!!!! Bem, ateh a proxima! Fui!!


	54. O Último Convidado

Sim, não deu pra posta 2 caps ontem XD mas sabem como eh neh.... bem, mas oq importa eh: minha aulas foram adiadas e ao inves de volta dia 3 eu vo volta dia 10 \o/ vai da tempo de continua estudando e d posta mais algumas coisinhas aki pra vcs, portanto divirtam-se com mais um cap dedicado a tdos vcs q estao lendo e gostando da minha fic, pois c vcs estao lendo estas palavras significa que vcs xegaram ateh aki XD e isso significa 2 coisas: ou vcs estao adorando a fic pra estarem lendo o 54º cap, ou pularam do 3º cap ateh este so pra v c a fic acaba logo XDDDDD eu espero q seja o primero caso o d vcs ^^'' portanto para poder manter o nivel (se eh q tem um) que faz com q vcs estejam gostando dessa fic eu preciso pensar mto e escolher as palavras e açoes de cada personagem ^^ daí a demora pra posta o cap ^^''.... bem, xega de papo furado neh? Aki vai o cap

|~.~|

"Allen!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah! Rhode!!"

"Bom dia!!!! ^^"

"Er.... bom dia ^^'' er.... você poderia sair de cima de mim por favor?"

"Mas é claro que não!! :D"

"T.T! Por que não??"

"Porque se eu sair você fugirá como ontem ^^"

"^^'''''"

Já faz três dias desde o passeio do nosso casal no shopping de Bombay, nestes últimos três dias Rhode aproveitou para tirar o atraso de 2 semanas XDD a menina não desgrudava de Allen, eles comiam juntos, andavam juntos, dormiam juntos, escovavam o dente juntos, e com muito esforço e negociação Allen conseguiu fazer com que ele pudesse ir no banheiro sem ela....... nestes últimos dias outras coisas aconteceram também, como Skin ter acordado, mas quem se importa? Allen não teve tempo de conversar com o Noah ainda por causa do grude de Rhode XD mas Allen conseguiu um tempinho para ter a conversa

"Deixe-me ver se entendi.... você quer que eu saia de cima de você.... para que você possa falar com o **Skin**..."

"Isso ^^''"

"O Skin? Skin Bolic? Aquele do........''**AAAHHHHH**!!!!''?"

"Er..... isso mesmo querida ^^''"

"Allen tem vezes que eu não acredito que você leva nosso relacionamento a sério ¬¬..."

"^^'''' Mas Rhode, eu preciso....^^''''''''''"

"Hunf, está bem, eu saio ¬¬"

"Não quero que saia, pelo contrário, quero que chame Skin, os gêmeos e Suman..... preciso fazer umas perguntas para o grandalhão"

Rhode percebeu que a conversa não era um simples bate-papo..... era **aquela** conversa.....

"Ah... entendo.... aquilo....... vou chamá-los em um instante espere aqui por favor"

Rhode então sai correndo e depois de alguns minutos entra no quarto acompanhada de Suman Dark, ambos estavam com uma cara irritada

"O que houve? Cadê os outros?"

"Ali ¬¬" apontava Suman para a cozinha

"Me dá isso aqui!!!! É meu!!!!"

"Seus imbecis!!!! Isso é de Skin Bolic!!!!!!!!"

"Nada disso!!! Isso é meu!!!!"

Os gêmeos e Skin estavam brigando, e adivinhem pelo quê? Sim, pelo bom e velho pedaço de isopor dos outros caps.... eu não sei o que eles vêem naquele pedaço velho e fedido de isopor, mas ele deve ter alguma utilidade.... eu acho

"**Imbecis!!!! Venham logo aqui ou eu matareis vocês!!!**"

"O.o.... estamos indo Rhode..."

Todos finalmente reunidos no quarto, agora cabia a Allen começar a discussão

"Bem.... primeiramente eu gostaria de dar boas-vindas a você Skin ^^ por favor sinta-se em casa"

"Er... Allen... o que está acontecendo? Por que não podemos voltar? Por que o Conde estava tão estranho?"

"Muitas porguntas em pouco tempo meu amigo ^^ Eu adoraria responder a todas elas, o que aliás não é uma dúvida apenas sua, mas sim de todos os presentes..... tirando Suman Dark o qual ficou sabendo de toda verdade e Rhode também.... eu contei para eles meio que resumido enquanto estavamos nos movendo para buscar a família de Suman para fugirmos...."

"Mas então, por que não conta isso para nós....? Estamos todos reunidos não?"

"Ainda falta o Tyki Skin....... Allen disse que sem ele não tem conversa"

"Tyki...... O.o!!! Tyki!!!! Allen!! O Tyki!!"

"O que tem ele Skin?"

"Ele está... diferente....."

"Di...ferente...?"

Todos se inclinaram mais para frente para ouvir o que Skin tinha para dizer.... todos menos Allen, pois sabia muito bem o que aquele ''diferente'' significava..... lembranças não muito agradáveis começaram a fluir na mente de nosso exorcista.......

"Eu sei do que Skin está falando...."

"Então fala logo Allen!! O que que houve com o Tyki???" pergunta Devit

"Vocês não estavam lá, todos vocês estavam teóricamente mortos.... nem mesmo Rhode chegou a ver isto..."

Agora estavam todos interessados

"Depois daquela vez em que Tyki parecia morto, e Rhode começou a lutar descontroladamente contra nós, algo mudou em Tyki Mikk... depois que Rhode foi morta, ele acordou..... com um Noah completo....."

"Peraí.... você tá falando que desde aquele incidente na arca o Noah de Tyki acordou por completo??????"

"Sim....não vou negar.... mas tenham certeza de uma coisa, ele acordou mas não como deveria....."

"O quer dizer com isso Allen?"

"O que quero dizer Skin é que todos vocês..... digo... nós, fomos enganados terrivelmente pelo Conde do Milênio......"

"En...ganados? Por que o Conde nos enganaria!?!?"

"Isso é o que eu e Jasdero queremos saber também Skin ¬¬ Mas Allen só nos contará quando Tyki estiver aqui..."

"Tsc... ¬¬"

"Bem..... Skin eu quero que você nos conte como estão as coisas por lá... você saiu depois de Jasdevi então alguma coisa a mais que eles você deve saber..."

"Bem..... como todos sabem o Conde está estranho..... ele está mais irritado e mais impaciente.... ele anda se encontrando muito com Cyril em seu castelo... isso é o máximo que posson contar para vocês... a única que sabe de mias coisas é Lulubell mas.... convencê-la a trocar de lado é impossível..."

"Realmente.................... mas... não tem mais nada que você saiba Skin? Nada que tenha visto, ouvido o Conde comentar?"

"Não.... sinceramente eu..... espere... uma vez eu ouvi o Conde dizer algo sobre generais, imperadores.... eu não sei muito bem, só sei que ele usou estes dois termos... achei que fosse os generais da Ordem Negra por isso deixei de lado"

"Skin!! Você... disse generais??" pergunta Allen assustado

"Sim.... por quê?"

"Tsc..... essa não... o Conde já começou a se mover...."

"''Se mover''...? O que quer dizer com isso Allen?"

"Quero dizer que algo de ruim está para acontecer Rhode...... só não entendo o porque da demora.... será que...."

Um silêncio.... Allen não teve coragem de terminar a frase pois sabia que o que iria dizer poderia estar certo, e se estivesse certo poderia causar um grande impacto para ele..... Suman Dark vendo que o rapaz exitava em terminar a frase acabou terminado por ele

"...será que o alvo desta estratégia não é exatamente nós mas sim outra pessoa?"

"Outra pessoa?? Mas quem é que o Conde poderia odiar mais que o próprio Allen??" pergunta Devit

"....... a Ordem Negra...."

Outra vez mais um silêncio

"Skin.... os akumas. Me diga como estão os akumas"

"Akumas? Bem..... eu acabei vendo muitos deles nesses últimos dias... o Conde estava reunindo uma incrível quantidade de akumas...... mas ele não me falava o porque...."

"Tsc.... será que o Conde destruirá de vez a Ordem Negra....? Preciso avisar o pessoal de lá...."

"Hunf ¬¬ **que** pessoal Allen?"

"Os exorcistas Rhode!! Quem mais?"

"Ha! Eu sabia que você ia falar deles!! Tava demorando já!!"

"ò.ó!! Rhode Kamelot!!! Comece com seus ciúmes de novo e desta vez serei **eu** a ficar irritado!!!"

"O.o......"

Depois disto a menina Noah não falou o resto da conversa toda XDD

"Eu não sei não Allen..... mas não acho uma boa idéia nós avisarmos a Ordem Negra..."

"Por que não??? Você ficou louco Suman???"

"Não....... é apenas..... um mau pressentimento...... você já teve algum...?"

"Já... quando entrei na arca de Nóe para salvar a Rinali....... eu tive um mau pressentimento...."

"E...?"

"Se transformou em realidade"

"............."

----------------------------------------------------

"Deixe-me ver se entendi..... =3 Você conseguiu fugir mesmo?"

"Aaahhhh! Conde-tama!!! Foi horrível!!!! Jasdevi lutou bravamente para caçar aqueles traidores!!! A luta durou muito tempo!!!!!! Durou tanto que deu tempo de Skin-tama chegar!!!!! A luta ficou um pouco equilibrada mas aí aquele akuma fedido do Suman Dark chegou para auxiliar!!!! Neste meio tempo eu me escondi de medo!!!! Quando a luta terminou eles se esqueceram de mim (esqueceram de mim 5 \o/) e foram embora, foi aí que eu aproveitei e fugi!!! Estavam sangrando muito Conde-tama e eu vi a pirralha da Rhode caindo no chão!!! Pela falta de cor em seu rosto e seus olhosesbugalhdos eu acho que ela está morta... e aquele exorcista inútil também... estava sem as duas pernas e estava desmaiado......apenas Suman levava os dois, mas acho que ele morreu também!!!"

"Mas.... onde estão Jasdevi e Skin?"

"Estão mortos Conde-tama!!!!! T.T!!! Aaahhhhh!"

"Não chore Lero, não chore =3 Tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo ^^ você está segura.... seguro.... ah, tanto faz!! Você está bem aqui comigo ok?"

"Obrigado Conde-tama..... veja... eu só pude salvar estes pedaços da roupa deles...."

"Não se preocupe ^^ ele seriam sacrificados mesmo ^^ mas só para ter certeza...... eu vou mandei Tyki-pon dar uma conferida para ver se eles não sobreviveram ^^"

"O.o..... Er... entendo-lero...."

"Bem Lero..... me deixe sozinho um instante... preciso refletir sobre meus planos..."

"Oh.... o senhor está planejando algo malígno de novo-lero??"

"Hehehe... sim sim ^^ a propósito... Lero, faça suas malas ^^ iremos nos mudar"

"Hein??? Mas... para onde-lero??? O castelo de Cyril-tama não o agrada-lero??"

"Hahahaha ^^ sim sim, agrada muito, mas não é por isso.... tudo faz parte de meu plano...... meus imperadores já estão um estágio a cima do esperado..... agora só precisamos nos mudar e atrair a atenção da Ordem Negra, para que ele mesma se destrua... hehehehehe..........."

"E para onde iremos nos mudar-lero?"

"He... é uma surpresa Lero..... é uma surpresa...... é um lugar que você nunca, jamais iria imaginar..."

---------------------------------------

"Bem... já que é assim vamos então terminar esta conversa, temos outras coisas para fazer e..." ----- "Allen...!" ----- "Eu sei Suman... apenas faça o que eu mandar...."

"O que foi?"

"Psiu...! Calado Devit..."

"Bem pessoal..... quando eu der o sinal quero que todo mundo pule naquela janela e corra para a praça em frente que é um lugar aberto......"

"Hein...?" todos estavam confusos

"Pronto...? **Agora!!!!**"

Allen sai correndo seguido de Suman que pulam a janela e saem correndo, Rhode nem pensou e foi atrás de seu namorado.... os gêmeos acharam divertido e foram também, apenas Skin pensou um pouco antes de ir mas no fim acabou indo também..... depois que todos chegaram na praça viram que no meio da neblina que se forma tarde da noite (sim, eles conversaram o dia todo XDD) aparece a figura de um rapaz... le era alto e parecia ter alguma coisa na cabeça... tinha também a figura de alguma coisa comprida feito um cipó em volta deste rapaz.... ele chegou perto de uma área iluminada pela lua...... era Tyki Mikk.... ele estava diferente..... Allen já tinha visto aquilo antes...... aquele elmo pontiagudo, aqueles espinhos negros, aquele sorriso maléfico... não tinha dúvidas, Tyki Mikk estava mais uma vez em sua forma completa de Noah.........

"Ty..... Tyki...?" Rhode estava assustada com o que via

"Assim!!! Era assim que ele estava!!!!"

"**Hehehe......**"

"Tsc.... émelhor se prepararem rapazes..... a luta vai começar...."

"**Allen....... WALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Tyki então avança sobre Allen........

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Cap curto eu sei XD mas n deixa d ser um bom cap neh =/ por favor digam q sim XDDDD precisava d um cap apenas para dar uma pqna introduçao ao plano do conde.... eu sei q n foi mto mas c vcs lerem a fic mais um bocadinho vcs descubriram coisas incriveis ;] juro q n vou decepciona-los viu?? portanto continuem usando o tempo precioso d vcs para mandarem reviews para este ser q n tem o q faze a n ser c dedicar inteiramente a entrete-los \o/ bem pessoal, ateh a proxima ^^ Fui!!


	55. O Outro Tyki

Já descansei um poco agora vamos continuar aki a sequencia d caps!! \o/ espero que estjam gostando da fic pessoal, bem todos vcs já sabem do bla bla bla neh XD reviews, comentarios, falta de tempo XD vamos logo a este cap ^^

|~.~|

Tyki Mikk teria conseguido perfurar seus espinhos em Allen.... se não fosse é claro o cabelo dourado de Jasdevi. Os gêmeos se fundiram e estavam prontos para lutar (Viram?? Não precisam cantar a música sempre! \o/) e pelo jeito a luta ia ser violenta

"**Hehehe....**"

"Tome cuidado Jasdevi!!! Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez não é??"

"Não se preocupe Suman... desta vez nada acontecrá a Jasdevi..."

"Mas Allen!!!! Você não lembra o que Skin fez a eles e a você também??"

"Sim eu lembro... mas tem uma coisa que eu andei pensando e que foi confirmado pelo próprio 14º..."

"E o que é!?!?"

"Por mais inteligente que o Conde fosse... não teria como prever que Rhode estivesse brigada comigo....... e mesmo se estivesse..... ele não iria adivinhar que ela não lutaria contra Skin mas sim fosse embora....."

"Em que ponto você quer chegar??"

"Estou dizendo que o Conde não pode por mais que um feitiço em uma pessoa..... isso explica o porque de Jasdevi ter imunidade contra Rhode e Skin contra Jasdevi... além de gastar energia demais o corpo do enfeitiçado em questão acaba rejeitando o feitiço..."

"Aonde quer chegar Allen?? Quer dizer que aquele cara tem imunidade contra Skin??"

"Hehe..... assim seria fácil... o Conde não seria burro o bastante para por em Tyki uma imunidade tão inútil..... ele tem imunidade contra o maior perigo em questão" dizia Allen olhando para Rhode

"Isso significa... que eu não irei lutar outra vez? -.-"

"Exatamente Rhode ^^''"

"Hunf.... eu não queria lutar mesmo..... bem... eu vou voltar para casa e proteger as duas..... boa sorte para vocês..."

"Obrigado..."

Allen e Suman então se voltam para a batalha que já estava sendo travada entre Tyki Mikk, Jasdevi e Skin

"Deixa esse cara comigo Allen....."

"Suman... você.... está bem? O.o"

"**Não!!!! Eu me lembro muito bem do que ele fez para mim!!!! Tá na hora de dar o troco!!!!**" gritava Suman, ele corre em direção de Tyki e com um pulo vai com sua foice direto para a cabeça de Tyki "**Essa é pelas borboletas!!!!!!!!!**"

Suman conseguiu fazer um risco no elmo de Tyki apenas, para o espanto do exorcista akuma. Tyki Mikk então dá um soco em Suman que o faz parar bem longe..... mas Tyki esqueceu que não estava lutando apenas contra Suman, bem atrá dele estava Jasdevi que estava com uma espada gigante

"**BANZAI!!!!**"

Tyki usa seus chicotes para agarrar a perna de Jasdevi, ele então o gira e o joga direto em uma árvore...... mas não ficou por isso mesmo, Tyki invoca uma esfera de energia negra pronta para disparar nos gêmeos, por sorte ele não viu que Skin corria feito um rinoceronte na direção de dele, e com uma cotovelada mandou o Noah da alegria para mais longe que Suman XDD Allen ficou apenas olhando e pensou se realmente precisava lutar contra Tyki Mikk... mas apenas para não deixar brechas na luta ele invocou a espada do exorcismo e foi lutar... ele correu na direção de Tyki que estava tendo uma luta corpo-a-corpo contra Skin.... que é claro estava perdendo para Tyki porque era lento e burro -.- mas ele não estava sozinho, Jasdevi já foi ao auxilio do Noah da fúria

"Skin!!!!!!!! Mande seus trovões em mim!!!"

"**VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO!!! EU TENHO QUE MANDAR É NELE!!!!**"

De nada adiantava, Tyki apenas desviava, e quando era acertado, não era acertado pela parte concentrada do trovão.......... o que não o causava muito dano

"Vamos seu imbecil!!! Mande seu trovão em mim!!!"

"**Espero que saiba o que está fazendo!!!! Tó!!! É todo seu!!!!!**"

Skin cria então um trovão imenso, gigantesco, colossal, e o manda na direção de Jasdevi...... que é atingido em cheio pelo trovão...... mas todos notaram que ele estava bem, e que além de tudo tinha uma antena na cabeça que era.....

"....Um... Para-Raio...? O.o" dizia Allen de boca aberta

"Hahaha!!!! Prepare-se Tyki!! Aqui vai a super técnica criada para você!!! **Combo pensado de última hora em tributo ao Pikachu: Choque do Trovão!!!!!!!!**" (''choque do.....trovão''...???????)

Er..... é.... bem... bom deixa para lá..... o golpe que Jasdevi criou foi direto para Tyki, mas ele acaba desviando com facilidade

"**Hehehe....... ahn????**"

O super raio que estava indo em linha reta acabou fazendo uma curva e seguiu Tyki!! Este então mais uma vez desvia mas o raio continuava seguindo!!

"Hehe!! Não pense que será fácil Tyki!! Nós criamos não uma, mas sim duas antenas Para-Raios!! Uma em nós... **e outra em você!!!!!** Mas nós não a materializamos em você como fizemos em nós.... nós **trnasformamos** você em uma antena!!!!!"

"Tyki então acabou recebendo o golpe depois de algum tempo, mas ao contrário dos gêmeos ele sentiu dor, e muita ainda por cima...... mais do que aconteceu com Allen, desta vez dava para ver direitinho o esqueleto de Tyki Mikk mas por incrível que pareça... ele estava sorrindo........ e por mais que Jasdevi mandasse os choques do trovão (cara vocês não sabem como é constrangedor escrever uma coisa dessas....) em Tyki ele não desistia, pelo contrário, continuava aguentando... foi aí que ele conseguiu de alguma forma redirecionar o trovão (Avatar XD) direto para Suman que estava se levantando da queda ainda..... ao ser atingido pelo trovão este acaba sendo derrotado mais uma vez

"Aaah..... essa não.... estou apanhando pela segunda vez pelo cara que me matou..."

"Jasdevi!!!! Pare o ataque!!! Você só está dando munição a ele!!!"

"Como é..?? Aaahhh!!!!"

Jasdevi e Skin foram acertados em cheio pelo raio de Tyki....... agora só faltava Allen para lutar..... ele não podia acreditar na força de Tyki Mikk... mesmo com a ajuda de Krory, Chaoji e do....... ah, do outro lá que eu não lembro o nome

-------------------------------

Atenção, por falta de atores estamos colocando cenas reserva neste quadro, espero que se divirtam mesmo assim

"Admita faraó... você só tem 0,35 pontos de vida.... minha criatura tem 72323476324743 pontos de ataque, e você só tem uma carta no baralho.... sem contar que não tem mais cartas na mão nem enhuma carta de montro, mágica ou armdilha no campo... será que você não pode finalmente desistir? -.-"

"Nunca!!! Eu acredito no coração das cartas!!!!! Esta última carta irá mudar tudo!!!"

"Pff...... está bem, está bem.... pesque logo essa maldita carta -.-"

"Ha!!!"

Obs: A carta que ele pescou acabou mudando o rumo do jogo e fez ele ganhar o duelo... o vilão ao ver isso acabou dando um tiro em si mesmo

-------------------------------

Bem, nem com a ajuda deles Allen conseguiu vencer Tyki com seu Noah acordado na arca, e agora nem com os Noahs e Suman ele conseguiu vencer Tyki agora.... o que será que ele poderia fazer...? !! Sim!! Da última vez Allen foi salvo pelo seu mestre que usou a arma Judgement!!! Foi assim que Tyki Mikk foi derrotado!!! E a melhor parte era que a Judgement estava com Allen!! Bem, valia a pena tentar

"**Hehehe...**"

"Não desta vez Tyki... Não desta vez!!"

Allen saca sua arma e atira cinco balas em Tyki...... mas por incrível que pareça parecia que tinha um escudo que não deixava as balas encostarem em Tyki....

"O... O que significa isso???? Por que Tyki está imune à minha Judgement???? Ah...!!"

Allen tinha percebido a verdade...... mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar.... Tyki tinha perfurado sua parriga com três espinhos...... depois começou a dar uma sequência de socos no exorcista assim que se aproximou dele...... era incrível a força dele

"_**|Allen!!! Não pode ser....!! Quer dizer que Tyki Mikk não é imune ao poder de Rhode..???|**_"

"|Isso só significa uma coisa Augustus..... o Conde.... ele... tem um espião em bombay.... que está acompanhando nossos passos........ para ter uma precisão tão grande de que Rhode não irá lutar.... para proteger a família de Suman......aahhhh!!|"

Tyki tinha pisado em Allen com tal foraça que ele sentiu sua cabeça ser enterrado no chão...... pelo jeito ele não poderia vencer Tyki sozinho ainda...... e ele estava muito fraco para se transformar em um Noah.... mas ele não desistiu, ele arrancou o braço esquerdo em forma da espada do exorcismo e quase atingiu Tyki mas este com um pulo para trás desvia a tempo.... mas o mais impressionante era o que aconteceu agora

"**Aah..... aaahh......... aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Mas o que... o que está acontecendo com ele...?"

Tyki estava sentindo dor.... ele colocava a mão no coração e no peitoral... parecia que tinha algo ardendo, queimando dentro dele... Allen então reconheceu os locais os quais foram atingidos pelo exorcista na arca... não era só isso, Tyki Mikk parecia estar com medo da espada de Allen, como seu algum trauma tivesse nascido nele no momento em que foi atingido pela espada... pelo jeito este medo estava em seu subconsciente, junto com este seu lado negro...

"Ou isso é muita sorte..... ou muita coincidência...."

Allen estava certo...... ele estava exausto e não tinha energias nem para se levantar direito.... e olhem que ele nem lutou direito..... era incrível como Tyki era forte..... mas mesmo assim parecia que o medo da espada do exorcismo era maior, e Allen como todo e qualquer aproveitador começou a tirar vantagem disso (XDD) ele começou então a se aproximar de Tyki Mikk, mancando deviado aos ferimentos, mas sempre se aproximando..... Tyki então começa a atacar Allen de um modo assustado e descordenado, o que abriu várias brechas para ele poder atacá-lo.... Suman estava se mexendo, tudo indica que ele estava acordando..... ele começa a mandar sinais para que o exorcista akuma pudesse entender a situação, depois de explicado Suman se esforça para se levantar e correr em direção a Tyki para atacá-lo , mas este começa a se enfurecer e a acumular energia em volta dele.... com um soco no chão ele cria uma onda de choque que acaba dando de frente com Allen e Suman, inclusive os gêmeos e Skin que estavam desacordados foram atingidos pela onda, o que só prejudicou a situação de cada um.......... e por falar em situação prejudicada, a espada do exorcismo escapa das mãos de Allen...

"Essa não...!!"

"**Walker!!!!!**"

Tyki saiu correndo da cratera que ele mesmo criou com seu soco e vai diretamente em Allen, com uma cotovelada mais forte que este recebeu de Skin ele manda Allen para uma árvore, que diferente da árvore onde Jasdevi foi lançado, acaba quebrando com o impacto...... Tyki Mikk se aproxima, ele estava preparado para dar o golpe de misericódia..... foi então que o céu começa a ficar roxo e a grama começa a ser substituída por um chão quadriculado..... tudo ao redor começa a ser fechado em paredes de um quarto infantil..... eles estavam na dimensão de Rhode agora....

"**Muito bem rapazes.... já vi que vocês não foram de muita ajuda.... agora é a ****minha**** vez...**"

"**Hehehe.....**"

"Rh....Rhode......"

"**Depois conversamos Allen..... tenho uma luta para vencer....**"

"**Hehehe........**"

"**Ria o quanto quiser Tyki querido...... mas saiba que eu não fui proteger família de ninguém.... eu apenas me escondi e esperei a hora certa para atacar....... vejo que você tem proteção contra a arma do meu Allen Tyki...... mas.... será que você tem essa mesma proteção contra mim...?**"

-------------------------------------------

"Ah....... Mas o que..... Rh..... Rhode...!!"

"Ei ei ei ^^ calma Allen está tudo bem.... você está em casa agora ^^"

"Em... casa...? O.o!! Tyki Mikk!! Ele...!" ----- "Foi derrotado por mim.... não se lembra?"

Allen começa a se lembrar.... uma vez que Tyki não tinha imundade contra os poderes de Rhode ele foi facilmente derrotado pela Noah dos sonhos..... depois disso ele desmaiou......

"Como foi que você...?"

"Eu minti dizendo que ia proteger a casa somente para que todos esquecessem de mim... (esqueceram de mim 6! \o/) eu ouvi tudo o que vocês conversaram, inclusive aquela história do Conde ser limitado a por apenas um feitiço em cada pessoa...... depois que eu vi que ele tinha proteção contra a sua arma Judgement, eu não tive dúvidas...... eu poderia atacá-lo e isso seria fácil para mim... mas ele era muito rápido e elva tempo para que eu crie minha dimensão...... por isso precisava pegá-lo distraído...."

".....Entendo...."

"Allen...... agora eu tenho certeza.... o Conde ten um espião aqui..... e ele está de olho na gente..."

"Entendo.... mas... quem poderia ser...?"

"Sayo ¬¬"

"Hein?? O.o"

"Isso mesmo u.u é a única possibilidade!!"

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo de você Rhode ¬¬..."

"Ela está certa Allen......"

"Suman??? Você já está acordado??"

"Sim... mas isso não importa...... o que importa mesmo é, o espião é alguem que está atrás de **você**..... pois apesar de todos estarmos juntos nessa, é apenas você quem o Conde quer..... portanto o espião tem que ficar de olho em você..... e para isso tem que frequentar os mesmos lugares que você, sem que pareça estranho a presença desta pessoa no local...."

"E além de Sayo ser a única pessoa que você conhece, ela tem a sua idade, portanto vai no shopping como você e frenquenta a mesma escola que você, inclusive está na mesma sala de aula!"

"Ei ei ei!!! Sayo estava na escola já faz muito tempo!!! Todos os professores e os outros alunos me disseram isto!! Não pensem que eu sou bobo de confiar em qualquer um à esta altura do campeonato!! Eu procurei tudo sobre ela, inclusive seu passado!"

"Hum.... isto é o mais estranho de tudo..... mas mesmo assim..... Allen, fique mais atento em relação a esta menina..."

"Se não tem outro jeito né.... bem, nossas aulas comçam amanhã..... irei observá-la de perto..."

"Mais? ¬¬"

"Não comece Rhode! ò.ó!"

"u.u"

"Bem... sugiro que desscanse o dia todo... vou pedir para minha esposa cozinhar algo para você..."

"E Tyki Mikk e os outros...?"

"Estão dormindo ainda... e pelo jeito vão demorar muito para acordar..."

"Entendo....."

Suman sai para pedir para sua esposa cozinha algo, deixando o casal sozinho no quarto... Allen estava pensativo, apensar de saber que Rhode estava olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo.... como é que Sayo poderia espioná-lo.... tinha algo errado nesta história e Allen precisava encontrar o espião para provar a inocência da garota...

-----------------------------------

"E então meus queridos? Tudo pronto para nos mudarmos para o nosso novo lar? =3"

"Ainda não acredito que vamos nos mudar para **lá** XD" dizia Cyril

"Pare de mentir Cyril, você sabe muito bem que tudo isso faz parte dos planos do nosso mestre..."

"Ei, foi só uma expressão Lulubell XDD não fique irritada... mas nem você está acreditando nisso também...;]"

"Hunf...... o diabo entrando no céu.... fica difícil até para um Noah acreditar........."

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Aee!! Mais um cap terminado no msm dia!!!! o/ eu vou descansar um pokinho e já vo faze o proximo pessoal pq a historia já ta xegando na parte que eu mais gosto ^^ n percam!! proximo cap, a tao esperada conversa que Allen esta propondo aos Noahs!!!! Mtas revelaçoes irao acontecer no proximo cap pessoal!! Por isso seja ele curto ou n vcs irao se impressionar, disso eu tenho certeza!!! (tá.... tbm n eh pra tanto XD) bem, teh a proxima pessoal ^^ Fui!!


	56. A Tão Esperada Conversa

Haha!!!! 3 caps em um dia!!! Fala a vdd, ta bom ou n ta???? Espero q sim pq meus dedos já estao cansados ^^'''''' Er.... isso n importa, pessoal aki esta uma das maiores revelaçoes da fic toda, praticamente eu acabei de pavimentar a estrutura XD pode-se dizer q a luta entre o Conde X Allen começa agora (eu so lerdo neh XD) e q as maiores dificuldades no amor de nossos dois Noahs Allen e Rhode aconteceram a partir daki, o q nos faz perguntar para nos mesmo c esse eh mesmo um amor possivel (axou msm q o titulo da fic n tinha nd a ver neh XDD) bem, mas sem mais delongas, aki vai o cap!!!

|~.~|

"Bem pessoal, é isso... continuaremos a matéria amanhã na próxima aula ^^ um bom dia para vocês ^^"

Todos voltam para suas casas, a escola foi cansativa hoje devido aos dias que não tiveram aula.... mas Allen não tinha tempo para isso... tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer... Sayo agiu normalmente como de costume (não reclamem já faz um bom tempo que eu não uso esta expressão u.u) e Allen sabia que ela não era espiã, ainda mais agora que estava tendo provas e elea estava ocupadíssima estudando..... Allen estava se empenhando também pois eram raras as oportunidades que ele tinha de ser alguém normal, indo em uma escola normal.... Mas tuda essa normalidade tinha que ficar para depois... os Noahs estavam reunidos e estava na hora de explodir a bomba que irá mudar a vida de cada um deles....

"Chegamos!!"

"Olá ^^ Como foram na escola?"

"Estava um saco Suman! ¬¬ eu não aguento mais ir para a escola!! Quando vamos nos mudar daqui???"

"Em breve Rhode em breve.... ainda mais agora que todos os Noahs estão reunidos aqui..."

"E Tyki Mikk, como ele está?"

"Bem até demais ¬¬ está no quarto..."

"Suman, não fique de mau-humor ^^''"

"Impossível Allen, impossível ¬¬"

"Ah qual é!! Ele apenas te....... é....... te........ er, deixa para lá, reúnam todos, temos muita coisa para conversar..."

"Certo..."

Todos se reuniram no quarto onde Tyki Mikk estava deitado, ele ainda estava ferido mas estava bom o bastante para estar acordado e até fazer algumas brincadeirinhas XD

"Ei pessoal!! Vejo que estão todos bem XD"

"Tyki!!!" gritava Rhode pulando em cima dele

"Aaahh!!!! Rhode não faça isso!!! Estou machucado!!!! Aliás, foi **você** quem fez a maioria deles!!"

"^^''"

"A propósito, muito obigado pela sopa que sua esposa fez Suman, estava uma delícia ^^"

"Calado, eu odeio você e vou matá-lo algum dia ¬¬"

":x.......... Ei não precisa ficar assim ^^' eu apenas te..... te.... te..... er... Allen você não queria conversar não...? ^^''''''''''''"

"Sim.... foi para isso que vim até aqui"

"Ah!!! Finalmente vamos ouvir esta tal conversa!!!!"

"Exatamente!! Hihi!!"

"Então senten-se senhores, vamos começar a conversar......."

"Certo"

Todos se ajeitam como podem no pequeno quarto para que possam ouvir o que Allen tem a dizer.... todos, principalmente os gêmeos estavam muito interessados no que o rapaz tinha para contar a eles, pois eles sabiam que não era coisa boa e que não se podia mais perder tempo.....

"Para começar..... tenho algo a dizer que eu não contei nem para você Rhode ou você Suman...."

Agora todos mesmo estavam interessados.....

"O 14º.... ele... está dentro de mim"

"Isso nós já sabemos Allen -.- que susto, achei que fosse algo bem grave"

"Você não me deixou terminar Rhode.....ele está dentro dim... e bem vivo"

"O que quer dizer com isso garoto?" pergunta Tyki

"Estou dizendo que nós dois compartilhamos o mesmo corpo agora... e que ele está aqui, ouvindo tudo o que estamos dizendo e vendo tudo o que fazemos..."

"Como é que é????" perguntam todos

"Então é por isso que tem horas em que você vive no mundo da lua em seus pensamento não é???"

"Exatamente Suman... nós conversamos toda hora e sempre trocamos informações sobre tudo.... e foi ele mesmo quem me contou isso que eu contarei para vocês..."

"E... o que é Allen...?"

"O **verdadeiro** plano do Conde do Milênio......."

Todos agora pararam as conversas paralelas e deram total atenção a Allen....

"Como todos sabem o objetivo final do Conde do Milênio é a dominação do planeta...."

"Sim..... eeeee...?"

"Vocês já chegaram a imaginar o por que disso?"

Todos estavam em silêncio..... sim, ninguém nunca havia pensado nisso

"Vocês ao menos se perguntaram de onde o Conde veio...?"

"Ele é da nossa família Allen.... isso nós sabemos"

"Você tem certeza disso Tyki Mikk...?

"Cer...teza..? Claro....! Foi ele quem nos disse! Foi ele quem nos reuniu também...!"

"E foi ele quem hipnotizou cada um de vocês!!!! Foi ele quem usou cada um de vocês da forma como usou!!"

"Usou? O que quer dizer com isso Allen??" pergunta Jasdero

"Gente!!! Vocês..... digo, nós somos do clã de Noé!!! Vocês sabem quem foi Noé???"

"Sabemos sim!!!! Ele foi o humano escolhido por Deus!!!"

"E para que Skin???"

"Para repovoar o planeta depois a enchenteque Deus mandou para destruir os homens maus!!!"

"Exatamente Skin!!!! E sabe por que ele foi escolhido???? Por que ele era um homem **bom**!!!!"

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante das palavras duras mas ao mesmo tempo verdadeiras de Allen.... o clima estava tenso e até mesmo Suman Dark que não tinha nada a ver com esta parte do assunto se sentiu intimidado

"Vocês acham mesmo que nós, descendentes de um homem escolhido por **DEUS** temos o dever de trazer a destruição para o mundo o qual foi recriado pelo nosso antepassado???? Vocês acham mesmo que uma criatura que quer a destruição do planeta possa ser um descendente do homem que foi escolhido por Deus exatamente pela sua bondade e honestidade???? Hein???"

Agora estavam todos espantados de vez... a realidade começa a aparecer e o véu pouco a pouco foi caindo da frente dos olhos dos Noah.... Rhode já estava soluçando por causa do choro, os gêmeos estava de mãos dadas apertando um ao outro, Skin estava com os punhos cerrados de tal maneira que estava até sangrando as palmas das mãos.... Tyki Mikk estava refletindo porém com uma cara de frustração

"Tyki Mikk! Olhe para você!!" ao ouvir isso de Allen Tyki levanta rapidamente a cabeça para ouvir o exorcista

"O que tem eu....?"

"Você leva uma vida dupla, pois tem sentimentos por nós humanos!! Você gosta de trabalhar com aqueles seus amigos das minas!!! Você sente prazer em viver aquela vida simples e dura com eles!!! Estou errado??? Diga!"

"..........Não Allen.... você está certo...."

"Skin!!! Olhe para você!!! Você adora doces mais do que uma criança!!!! Você acha mesmo que os humanos são algo tão desprezível e imperdoável assim??? Você ama uma das criações mais maravilhosas do ser humano!!!"

"....Eu.....eu......"

"Jasdero!!! Devit!!! Olhem para vocês!!! Olhem suas roupas!!! Olhem o estilo que vocês adotaram como de vocês!!! Olhem para o que vocês representam!!! Vocês são os Noah da **união**!!! Vocês acham que os laços familiares servem para destruir as coisas como vocês estavam fazendo até agora pouco????"

"............. Allen eu..... eu não sei...."

"... Tá!! Você pode até estar certo Walker!!! Mas e Skin????? Ele é o Noah da fúria!!! E aí?? Como você explica essa????"

"Devit, você não se irrita quando fica sabendo que você não pode ajudar uma pessoa pois existe algo que o impede disso?? Você não se irrita quando vê uma pessoa má pisando em cima de pessoas mais fracas mas que são boas e honestas?? Você não se enfurece quando essas injustiças acontecem??? O homem não é perfeito e todos vocês sabem disso!! Noé também sabia e se sentia furioso por não poder mostrar para estas pessoas o dom de ser honesto e justo!!! É por isso que Skin existe!!"

Pela primeira vez Devit estava chocado, e mostrando isso até mesmo na expressão facial....

"E você Rhode...!! Por mais malígna que seja......você..... mais do que todos aqui... demonstrou o maior ato de humanidade..... você se apaixonou......."

A menina que antes estava soluçando agora desatou a chorar na cama... Allen estava de coração partido ao ver esta cena mas sabia que não tinha remédio, tinha que aguentar e tinha que continuar!

"Você Tyki Mikk... você representa a alegria, o prazer de Noah... você acha mesmo que aquela é a sua forma verdadeira? Você.... acha que Noé tinha prazer, sentia alegria em matar as pessoas e agir de forma grotesca e descontrolada como você age quando está com seu Noah completamente acordado...? Rhode, você é a Noah dos sonhos... você acha mesmo que em algum momento Noé sonharia em ver seus filhos espalhando o caos e a destruição para o planeta que ele mesmo criou depois do dilúvio...?"

Todos estavam arrasados pois sabiam que Allen estava falando a verdade... por mais que eles não quisessem aceitar, era a realidade

"Existe um vilão nesta história toda e ele não é nenhum de você, ele é o Conde do Milênio....."

"..........................."

Todos, inclusive Suman Dark estavam cabisbaixos, apenas esperando Allen falar mais... o rapaz estava abraçando Rhode que já tinha molhado ¼ do travesseiro.....

"Por favor se recomponham... eu sei que o choque é grande mas estejam preparados pois eu nem comecei a contar as coisas ainda..... tem ainda a verdadeira identidade do Conde.... e o que ele quer..."

"Está tudo bem Allen... eles não são de açucar... não vão derreter... bem... já não posso afirmar isso de Skin XD" dizia Suman

"Bem... você tem razão Suman.... escutem todos, o que eu vou contar agora é a mais pura verdade..... por isso acreditem ou não, estamos enrrascados..."

Todos limpas seus rostos e começam a darr atençao para Allen mais uma vez, a conevrsa chegou em seu clímax...

"O Conde do Milênio..... não é um humano......"

"Se ele não é um humano... então... o que ele é Allen...?" pergunta Rhode

"Eu não sei dizer Rhode... apenas sei que humano ele não é... ele é uma criatura.... que veio de um outro lugar.... um outro mundo"

"Então... ele é um ET"

"Pode-se dizer que sim Jasdero... mas ele não é um ET como aqueles que conhecemos....."

Todos estavam aflitos... o que mais Allen iria dizer..? Esta era a pergunta que todos faziam para si mesmos...

"Escutem todos..... o que mais nos preocupa é o lugar de onde o Conde veio...."

"O que tem ele Allen?"

"Ele é um planeta povoado por...akumas..... o planeta tem a mesma quantidade, se não mais, do que a Terra tem de humanos......."

"Como????????"

"Não é só isso.... são todos comandados pelo Conde do Milênio, que é um Deus para eles lá..... o lugar é tão grande que precisou ser dividido em 4 ''impérios'', sendo todos eles comandados pelo Conde do Milênio..... o planeta é exatamente igual ao nosso, com 5 continentes.... mas... ao invés de água que banha o nosso planeta... la é pura magma, lava fervente......."

Todos começaram a se espantar de formas diversas, uns arregalando os olhos, outros mordendo unhas.... mas todos prestando atenção no que Allenestava dizendo...

"Dizem que... todo Akuma que matamos aqui... acaba indo para lá.... e renasce vivendo mais uma vida, apenas esperando os comando do Conde...."

"Mas então... se o Conde tem esse poder militar.. por que ele não....?"

"...invadiu a terra? Impossível.... nosso planeta tem uma barreira espiritual muito poderosa... cogita-se que foi Deus em si que criou esta barreira para que entidades do mal como o Conde não pudessem chegar perto da Terra... mas..... existe um meio de neutralizar esta barreira..."

".....Como...?" perguntam todos temendo a resposta...

"O coração....... as inocências..."

Todos ao ouvirem isso acabam por ficarem mais perplexos do que já estavam....

"O quê??????????"

"Exatamente... é por isso que o Conde procura o coração com tamanho empenho... destruindo o coração destruirá todas as inocências, que por sua vez desaparecerão com a barreira......"

"Mas.... por que ele quer fazer isso??"

"Ganância... ele já tem um planeta sob o seu poder... por que não ter outro...?"

"Você disse que o exército foi dividido em impérios.... isso quer dizer que..."

"Bem lembrado Suman Dark.... isso quer dizer que o Conde tem 4 imperadores que controlam cada área, seguindo à risca suas ordens, sem questionar nada... o planeta como eu já havia falado, tem 5 continentes.... um no norte, outro no sul, um no leste e outro no oeste... em cada um destes continentes tem um imperador, ou general como nós chamamos também, que domina a região.... e tem o continente central... o qual é o lugar onde o Conde em si vive......"

"Ei... garoto... nos fale mais sobre estes generais.... o que eles são...?"

"São akumas Tyki Mikk... akumas........ akumas do mais alto nível..... **akumas level 6......**"

Agora a reação passou de perplexidade para gozação...

"Er.... level **6**? XDD Allen que brincadeira é essa?"

"Você só pode estar brincando né XD"

"...... olhem para mim.... tenho cara de quem está brincando?"

Não, Allen não tinha cara de quem estava brincando, e ele não estava brincando mesmo e você meu amado leitor, você não leu errado não, você leu certo. Sim, akuma level 6..... e a reação de todos passoude gozação para medo.....

"Peraí Allen..... level 6.... isso significa que.... não só existe um akuma level 6 mas sim um akuma level 5....."

"Bem observado Tyki Mikk.... sim, existe akumas level 5... mas nenhum neste mundo ainda graças a Deus... mas nunca se sabe, enquanto conversamos algum akuma level 4 deve estar matando por aí....."

"Mas.... Allen..... só o akuma level 4.... já é poderosíssimo.... imagine um level 5..... que dirá então um level 6..... a escola de poder não dá para ser imaginada..."

"Sim....."

"Peraí... se o Conde tem este pode de fogo em mãos... por que ele precisou de nós...?"

"Tyki Mikk... quem você acha que era para ser os defensores do planeta...?"

"...!!"

"Sim..... quando a Terra estiver em perigo, Noé mandará seus descendentes diretamente do céu para salvar a humanidade.... o Conde nunca precisou de vocês... ele apenas usou vocês para garantir que vocês nunca soubessem da verdade.... procurando cada um de vocês e pondo todos para morarem no mesmo teto que ele.... vigiando cada passo de vocês..... dando um falso carinho...... mostrandoa vocês apenas as barbaridades do ser humano.... isso é o bastante para corromper qualquer um......."

"Eu.... eu não posso acreditar...." dizia Rhode

"Espere um pouco Allen..... já que é assim, me diga, por favor.... o que vai acontecer com a gente agora...?"

"Eu não sei Tyki.... eu sinceramente não sei.... mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... temos que nos unir e vencer o Conde.... se possível até mesmo pedir a ajuda da Ordem Negra..."

"............... Creio que isto não será muito possível meu amigo...." dizia Tyki cabisbaixo...

"O que quer dizer com isso Tyki Mikk..."

"Quero dizer que eu fiquei sabendo das boas novas da Ordem Negra.... acabei conversando com o Conde e ele me contou..."

"Do que... está falando Tyki Mikk...?"

Tyki Mikk contou as boas novas para todos, da decisão do Papa Leão XVI, da troca de diretores, da expulsão de Komui e dos exorcistas..... da aprovação do projeto Crow......

"Não.... esperem.......... não pode.... ser...................."

"**MALDITO LEVERRIER!!!!! EU VOU MATÁ-LO!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Espere um pouco Suman Dark!!! Não haja sem pensar!!!!**"

"**MAS ALLEN...!!!!!**"

"Eu acho que... sei exatamente para onde Komui e os outros foram......."

"Sabe???" perguntam todos.....

"Sim......... arrumem suas malas pessoal, dentro de dois dias estaremos indo para a China......."

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Prontinho pessoal!! Ta aki mais um cap terminado ^^ agora, prakeles q me fizeram o favor d sequestrar certos exorcistas, eu imploro a devoluçao deles imediatamente ^^''''' eles vao aparecer agora mais do q nunca pessoal, por isso preciso mto deles ^^'' mas fora isso.... e entum? O q axaram? Eu alterei d+ o D Gray Man? Fico bom? Fico ruim? Fiko um lixo? Qrem q eu continuem depois disso? Por favor me digam pois eu estou alterando partes criticas da historia e preciso saber o q vcs axaram... por isso me mandem reviews com a opiniao d vcs por favor ^^'' bem, estarei esperando, tanto as reviews como os exorcistas ^^ ateh mais pessoal! Fui!!


	57. Sayo

Já to de volta pessoal u.u eu sei q eu to dando uma canseira em vcs mas acreditem, qdo eu volta pras aulas...... eu vo me ausentar por muuuuito tempo =/ inda mais agora q.... eu fikei na.... lista....de....espera..... T.T (isso eh nadar nadar nadar e morrer na praia....) mas tdo bem.... no final do ano eu consigo....... bem, sem mais delongas, ai vai o cap pra vcs ^^

|~.~|

"''China''???? Como assim Allen??"

"Ei Allen, não me diga que vamos para..." dizia Suman um pouco espantado

"Exatamente Suman ^^ para a filial chinesa da Ordem Negra. O que Tyki Mikk contou para nós agora foi gravíssimo mas acabou por nos ajudar mais do que prejudicar ^^"

"Er... como assim? Se explique melhor garoto"

"Veja, eu irei agora contar a vocês um pouco sobre um homem.... seu nome é Malcolm C. Leverrier...."

Allen então começa a contar tudo sobre aquele homem horrendo, e a cada parte, todos começam a ficar mais irritados

"Cara!!!! Eu adoraria colocar **ele** em uma dama de ferro ¬¬..."

"Falou e disse Devit ¬¬"

"Hunf! Só não o mato agora mesmo porque se não fosse por ele o meu Allen não teria fugido para o Conde e se encontrado comigo ^^"

"O.o....."

"Er..... digo..... ele é chato u.u"

"¬¬...."

"^^''"

"Bem, mas o que importa é: Com Leverrier fora do caminho podemos nos juntar com os exorcistas e juntos derrotar o Conde do Milênio de uma vez por todas, sem ter impecílhos como ele ou a igreja para nos capturar"

"Peraí Allen....." dizia Rhode olhando para o rapaz com o canto do olho "...quer dizer então que... nós iremos nos jntar... com **aquelas** pessoas...?"

"Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda possível Rhode, e depois que eles ficarem sabendo desta história eles irão mudar de idéia sobre todos nós e com certeza colaborarão conosco"

"Até a **Rinali**...?"

"¬¬.... O que que tem a Rinali Rhode...?"

"**Nada**, não tem **nada**... -.-"

"Hunf..."

"Sua idéia é genial Allen.... mas por que nós não vamos agora mesmo para lá?"

"Quero descobrir quem é o espião... se eu não o encontrar antes de partir ele provavelmente seguirá a gente e....." ----- "**AAAAHHH!! GATOS!!!! TIREM ELES DAQUI!!!!**" ----- "Hein?? O.o"

"Miau ^^"

Um gatinho de rua estava na janela e Skin estava no colo de Tyki Mikk morrendo de medo

"**SKIN BOLIC É ALÉRGICO A GATOS!!! TIREM ELE DAQUI!!**"

"MAS IMPORTANTE QUE O GATO!!! TIREM SKIN DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!"

Depois que todos espantaram o gato e tiraram Skin de cima de Tyki Mikk (que estava completamente destrído depois disso XD) Allen então decide que a discusão já chegou ao fim

"Primeiramente.....preparem-se para partir e deixem tudo organizado..... Tyki você precisa descansar..... Jasdevi, eu quero que vocês dêem uma volta pela cidade e procurem qualquer atividade suspeita... Skin eu preciso que você tome conta da casa...... Suman, fique sua sua mulher e sua filha..... e Rhode... er.... faça companhia para o Tyki ^^

"Ei Allen... onde você vai...?"

"Eu vou encontrar uma pessoa.... preciso me certificar de algo...."

"Não é a Sayo não né???? Porque se for eu irei...!!!!" ----- "Olhe Rhode eu acho que hoje podemos brincar do que você quiser" ----- "É sério Tyki?????? Viva!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tyki Mikk dá uma piscadela para Allen, este retribui com outra e na ponta dos pé sai do quarto. O garoto tinha prometido para a amiga que iria encontrá-la para estudarem juntos... essa era uma chance de Allen vê-la de perto..... tinha algo de muito estranho nesta história, as palavras de Rhode e Suman ecoavam na cabeça do rapaz..... o espião estava atrás dele, tinha que ser alguém que pudesse estar onde Allen estivesse sem ser notado.... tinha que frenquentar os mesmos lugares, e para isso ter mais ou menos a mesma idade..... Sayo tinha todos estes requerimentos.... Allen andou conversando com algumas pessoas, todos disseram que ela mudou de uns tempos para cá.... ela se tornou mais fechada, não conversava com ninguém..... Allen decidiu então ir até a casa de Sayo, mas ele se lembrou do que ela havia dito um dia..... para eles se encontrarem na biblioteca da escola e estudarem lá.... será que a garota estava escondendo algo...? Isso era o que Allen iria descobrir.... ele chega então até a casa da garota.....

"Er... olá...... eu sou um... amigo da Sayo.... ^^"

A mãe mulher que tinha atendido a porta parecia ser a mãe da menina.... mas por incrível que pareça foi só Allen ter tocado no nome da menina que a mulher ficou triste e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...... algo estava errado

"Ah.... você foi o escolhido da semana para passar a matéria para a minha filha...?"

"|Hein...?| Sim senhora, sou eu mesmo... ^^..."

"Ah, que bom..... nestes últimos meses nós não tivemos nenhuma notícia da escola, a única coisa que aconteceu foi que pararam de nos mandar alunos com os cadernos.........."

"Mas..... por que é que a senhora está falando tudo isso...?"

"É que desde que minha menina... entrou em coma...... nós estamos recebendo cadernos com as cópias das matérias para que ela não se atrase......."

"|O quê???? Coma??????| E.... a quanto tempo ela... está em coma...?"

"Desde a primeira semana de aula..... já faz dois meses......"

"..........Entendo..... muito... obrigado senhora.... aqui estão os cadernos......"

Allen entrega seus cadernos para a mulher... ele... não iria precisar mais deles..... ele foi direto até a biblioteca da escola.... a escola estava deserta... muito estranho para um dia de semana onde era para ter aulas à tarde... Allen não estava entendendo.... se Sayo é mesmo a espiã, então ela deve ser um akuma.... mas... se ela é um akuma então por que o olho esquerdo de Allen não reagiu ao se encontrar com ela...? Bem, o que importava era que a escola estava deserta mas Allen não podia voltar atrás, tinha que ver o que estava acontecendo... ele caminha até a biblioteca e vê que a porta estava aberta... ele entra no local.... lá estava Sayo

"Hum.... pelo jeito eu vejo que você não sabe ver horas... ¬¬ está atrasado Walker..."

"Me desculpe... tive uns probleminhas para resolver.... por isso a demora...."

"Hihi.... não vai me perguntar quem sou eu...? Sei muito bem que você conversou com a minha ''mãe''......"

"Se sabe de tudo isso, então nem precisa me esperar perguntar.... já devia ir me contando tudo...."

"Me desculpe.... mas não tenho nada para dizer para você... já que você descobriu sobre mim... acho melhor eu ir embora....."

A menina levanta então da cadeira e começa a caminhar em direção a porta, mas foi agarrado pelo braço por Allen..... ele não estava com cara de muitos amigos...

"Você não vai a **lugar algum**..... não sem antes me contar quem é você e por que está aqui...."

"Tsc... como você é repetitivo... você sabe muito bem que eu estou aqui espiaonando você e quem me mandou foi o Conde do Milênio...... se é só isso que quer saber... já pode me largar..."

"Você ainda não disse quem é você realmente..."

"....... você não precisa saber disso......"

Allen não falou duas vezes, ativou sua inocência e cravou suas garras no local onde estava Sayo, mas esta não estava mais lá... ela tinha se livrado do aperto de Allen e dado um pulo... ela estava em cima de uma das estantes de livros da biblioteca..... pelos movimentos feitos ela deveria ser uma boa lutadora

"Se você não é um akuma...!! Então o que é você????"

"Por que esta cara....? Você está bravo pelo quê?"

"Como assim?? Você ainda pergunta??? Eu estou bravo pois você me traiu!!!"

"Eu o ''trai''...? Do que está falando? Nunca houve nada entre nós em primeiro lugar...."

"Pode nunca ter tido nada para você... mas eu a considerei uma amiga........ e mesmo tendo meio que usado você para me entrosar com o pessoal eu adorei ter passado esse pequeno tempo com você..... e pensar que eu até defendi você de acusação de meus companheiros!!!"

Allen desativa sua inocência e pula na estante onde estava a garota, eles agora começam a ter uma luta corpo-a-corpo onde a téctinca exigida era máxima....... a luta estava equilibrada e os golpes eram fortes.... Allen não acreditava que estava lutando com uma mulher.... não era de seu feitio algo assim.....mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza... se a verdadeira Sayo entrou em coma antes mesmo de conhecer Allen então aquela com quem ele estava lutando não era um humano...... era apenas isso que motivava Allen a lutar

"Você é um cara muito engraçado..... você é a primeira pessoa..... que teve o dom de me irritar em menos de 10 minutos de convivência!!!!"

Sayo então com uma manobra acrobática consegue dar um chute bem no nariz de Allen, o que fez o exorcista perder o equilíbrio por um décimo de segundo, tempo suficientemente grande para que a garota pudesse empurrá-lo da estante e fazê-lo cair de costas no chão

"Você é a pessoa mais ingênua, infantil, iludida, e incompetente que eu já conheci...!!!"

"Tsc..... são muitos insultos para que ficou tão pouco tempo perto de mim Sayo.... não importa o que você diga eu não vou me irritar com você...."

"E por que não??? Você está assustado demais para ficar bravo é??? Vamos!! Eu quero lutar com você e ver o que que você tem de tão especial que me faz ficar tão irritada assim!!!"

"Você...... você me conhece não é.... não é de agora que nos conhecemos... eu sinto que já tinha lhe visto antes.... bastou eu olhar em seus olhos pela primeira vez...... me diga... quem é você... e por que está tão irritada comigo....? Sinto que está aqui hoje por conta própria, e não por ordens do Conde do Milênio... se eu estiver certto então você está aqui para conversar comigo... por que você não tenta falar comigo ao invés de lutar?"

"Porque você acabou mudando a maneira com que vejo as coisas...! Você me fez ficar pensando em você dias sem parar!!! Isso é imperdoável para uma pessoa como eu!!!"

"Não importa quem ou o que você seja... se você pensa em mim é porque não quer me matar... eu já disse... vamos conversar, eu tenho certeza que irei esclarecer qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito para você...."

"Você não pode ajudar nisso... pelo contrário, só irá piorar as coisas!"

"E você acha que me matando tudo irá se resolver?"

"Eu tenho certeza disso..."

"Se este é o único jeito............**então eu quero ver você ****tentar**" Allen agora tinha empunhado a espada do exorcismo

"Não superestime sua própria força..... por mais grossa e grande que seja esta espada em suas mão ela não servirá para nada em uma luta contra mim..... você pode até ter ficado mais forte......** mas mesmo assim não passa de um maldito moyashi!!**"

"Mo...moyashi...??"

A garota transforma a própria mão em um chicote...... energia negra começou a se formar em volta de Sayo..... ela então revela sua verdadeira forma....

"Nã...não pode ser...... você...?"

"Já faz um bom tempo Moyashi...."

"Lu.....Lulubell...?"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

O q???? Sayo eh na vdd Lulubell????? Ta essa agora foi estranha XDDD cap curto eu sei mas foi o necessario para introduzir vc meu amado leitor para o proximo cap!! N percam, daki a poco vcs verao a luta entre Allen e Lulubell!!! O q sera q Allen mudou em Lulubell para ela estar exaltada deste jeito?? Tdo isso e mto mais no proximo cap!!! Pem pessoal, ateh mais ^^ Fui!!


	58. Lulubell

Ola pessoal humano ^^ estou de volta e desta vez acompanhado do meu mais novo amiguinho ^^ este eh o Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo e ele vai nos ajudar nos cometarios e observaçoes dos confrontos q irao ser travados ao longo da minha fic, bem.... o cap pode ser curto..... tdo vai depender da minha imaginaçao XD mas d uma coisa eu tenho certeza... o final sera catastrofico.... n sei pq... mas eu sinto q vai ser..... bem, mas apesar d tdo espero que vcs se divirtam com mais este cap pessoal ^^ bem, sem mais delongas, aki esta ele

|~.~|

"Não pode ser... este tempo todo.... era você... Lulubell...?"

"Exatamente... me admira muito você demorar tanto para perceber.... se até a Rhode desconfiou..... isso só prova a sua inutilidade..."

"Mas.... por que? Por que justo você ser a espiã??"

"Não é obvio? Qualquer akuma, por mais poderoso que fosse, iria ser detectado por este seu maldito olho....... logo este era um trabalho que somente eu poderia realizar...."

"............Se eu tivesse descoberto antes..."

"Você teria feito o que? Teria ido para a China antes do dia programado?"

"Então você ouviu a conversa também.... me diga... até quanto você ouviu...?"

"Eu a ouvi desde o início..."

"Então você era aquele gato de rua que estava na janela não é...?"

"Exatamente..... mas acabei sendo vista pelo mais imbecil membro da família Noah ¬¬"

"|Mas que droga... por mais que ela esteja contra mim... não posso negar que o que ela falou é a mais pura verdade XD| Não fale assim de Skin..."

"...... Não pense que vai sair vivo daqui Moyashi... esta brincadeira acaba aqui"

"Espere Lulubell...... vamos conversar..."

"Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você!!"

"Tem sim, e são muitas coisas........"

"Eu não tenho tempo a perder com suas bobagens!!"

Lulubell pula da estante e com seu chicote investe até onde Allen estava deitado......

"Você... não quer lutar não é mesmo...... está atacando de qualquer jeito, sem contar que fechou seus olhos quando investiu seu ataque contra mim... está mesmo querendo me acertar Lulubell?"

Incrível!! Allen está agora atrás de Lulubell!!! Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo você viu isso??"

Eu vi sim Analogman

Nos diga, como isso foi possível????

Veja, tudo indica que Lulubell segurou seu ataque na hora H, o que deu tempo para que Allen pudesse escapar e surpreendê-la atrá dela

Ah... entendo.... muito obrigado Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo, se não fosse por você..... (aforei este carinha XD)

Bem, mas continuando, Allen ent~so imobiliza Lulubell e a põe de cara no chão

"Mas o que está fazendo???"

"Você vai me ouvir! Nem que seja à força! Eu tenho algo a dizer para cada um dos membros da família Noah!! Isso inclui você também Lulubell!!! Não pense que eu não tenho umas verdades guardadas para você!!"

"**Eu não quero ouvir!!**"

Lulubell então balança sua cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo ir de encontro com o rosto de Allen, ele se distraiu por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que Lulubell se livrasse do exorcista e com seu chicote atacá-lo..... ela atingia áreas estratégica como as juntas dos joelhos e a garganta de Allen, mas estes nã eram golpes mortais... pelo contrário.... ela parecia estar querendo imobilizá-lo também....

"Diga Lulubell!!! O que você sabe sobre os 4 imperadores??"

"Isso não lhe interessa!!!!"

"Interessa sim!!! Vamos! Diga!!"

"Eu não vou dizer nada a você!!!"

"Você não vai dizer porque não quer... ou porque não sabe?"

"Tsc......... estou cansada de você!!" Lulubell transforma seu chicote em sua mão mais uma vez, ela então transforma seus dois braços em duas serpentes e as manda em direção a Allen

"Me atacar deste jeito não vai me matar Lulubell..... eu vou apenas desviar e continuar falando..."

Allen usa então seu manto branco e o crava no teto da biblioteca.... ele então começa a subir e fica de cabeça para baixo, com os pés presos no teto

"Você não contava com isso não é Lulubell...... ou o seu mestre já havia contado esta história para você?"

"Deixe de ser covarde e desça aqui!!!!"

"Eu não vou descer... você vai me escutar.... a não ser que você fuja ou que você suba até aqui..."

"Seu....!!"

"Vai me dizer que o Conde conta tudo para você, tudo o que acontece e todos os planos...! Vamos, me diga!!"

"Sim!!! Ele me conta sim!!! Eu nunca saio do lado de meu mestre e por isso eu vivo todos os planos que ele constrói!!"

"Mas não sabia de sua verdadeira origem não é?"

".........Eu não preciso!!! Meu mestre é aquele que irá livrar o mundo desta raça inútil que é a humanidade!!"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza assim Lulubell...?"

"Ha!!! Você mesmo sabe Moyashi!! O Mestre não é um simples humano!! Ele é muito mais que isso!!! Ele tem o poder de fazer o que quiser!!!"

"Não sei se você já pensou nisso Lulubell.... mas você é uma humana também..... você já imaginou o que o Conde fará com você quando ele conquistar o mundo...?"

"Ele... Ele...!! Ele nunca faria isso comigo!!"

".....Tem certeza..?"

"Sim!!"

"E por quê?"

"Porque eu faço parte da vida dele!!!!"

"Ah sim... Rhode fazia parte da vida dele..... Tyki Mikk também.... Skin tam... er... tá, Skin e os gêmeos não...... mas Tyki e Rhode faziam... veja o que aconteceu com eles..... uma foi exilada... e o outro transformado em um brinquedo..."

"Isso é porque a lealdade deles não era grande o bastante!!!"

"Me diga então Lulubell.....se sua convicção é tão grande assim... por que está com tanta raiva...?"

"É porque você ainda está vivo!!!"

"É por causa disso... ou porque você sabe que eu estou certo de alguma forma...?"

"**Agora você me deixou seriamente irritada!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Lulubell transforma seus braços, que eram duas serpentes, em duas enormes asas... ele coemça então a voar em direção a Allen. Seus pés se transformam em garras de águia e ela se prepara para fincá-los no exorcista... mas no momento crucial Allen invoca sua espada e se defende do colpe, deixando os dois cara-a-cara

"Você não quer lutar comigo.... isso eu consigo sentir Lulubell..... você não quer lutar pois você está com dúvidas dentro de si... você está confusa... você não sabe no que acreditar! Não é mesmo!?!?"

Lembranças começam a vir na mente de Lulubell....... elea se lembra da primeira vez em que o Conde foi visitá-la e levá-la do lugar horrível de onde ela veio... ela se lembrou também... da imagem doce que o Conde transmitia.... mas depois a voz de Allen ecoava na cabeça dela.... sobre a origem do Conde... sobre quem ele era.... Lulubell então se depara com a última cena marcante em que ela viu seu mestre... ele estava sem seus óculos e sem a cartola, mostrando os imensos chifres que a cartola cobria..... e os olhos demoníacos descobertos pelos óculos....... realmente, o Conde se tornou algo assustador para a Noah da luxúria.... mas mesmo assim ele ainda era seu mestre....

"Aahh!!"

Allen tinha dado um soco que fez Lulubell cair, ela iria colidir fortemente contra o chão se não fosse Allen que tivesse envolvido e amarrado ela com o seu manto branco.... Lulubell estava presa agora e seria muito difícil para ela escapar....

"Eu entendo o porque que você e Cyril se dêem tão bem com o Conde... vocês.... representam características negativas de Noé....... ele... foi um humano apesar de tudo e ele já sentiu muitas coisas.... mas por favor, entenda Lulubell...... seu lugar não é ao lado da criatura que irá destruir este mundo.... seu lado é ao lado de sua família, é ao lado daqueles que querem proteger o mundo!"

"Sinto muito Moyashi... mas eu... não gosto nada deste mundo...."

"Eu imagino que não... você só viu o seu lado negativo........"

"E existe algum lado positivo???"

"Sim, existe sim....."

"**Não!! Não existe não!!! O ser humano é uma criatura horrível e que merece ser extinta deste planeta!!! Eu não me importo o que meu mestre quer ouy deixa de querer ou quem ele é ou deixa de ser!!! Ele foi o único que me deu valor de todos os seres vivos neste planeta!!! Eu estarei do lado dele para sempre!!!**"

"Não é verdade..."

"O quê???"

"Mesmo não convivendo muito com você, eu.... eu dei valor a você..... eu a respeitei e gostei de você ^^ não fui o único... teve aquele akuma também.... aquele akuma que vivia seguindo você e que sacrificou a própria vida por você..."

"Mi......Mimi...?"

"Exatamente...."

"Tsc... o que tem ela??? Ela era um akuma!! Não passava de uma criada!!!"

"Mesmo assim gostava de você... além do mais... ela era uma humana.. ou você acha que um akuma é feito apenas daquele esqueleto negro e feio que você conhece?"

"E o que isso importa???? Você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo para estas coisas!!! Eu não me importo com ela, nunca me importei!! E quanto a você!! Saiba que eu nunca conheci pessoal mais egísta, arrogante, ingênua, inútil e chata como você!!!"

"Lulubell...."

"**O que é???**"

"Nós já estamos no chão... e eu nem estou apertando o meu manto contra o seu corpo já faz muito tempo... você poderia ter escapado e continuado o ataque.... mas ainda está aqui comigo.... por quê...?"

Lulubell então se espanta...... ela olha em volta, sim... eles estavam no chão e ela estava envolvida docemente pelo manto branco de Allen, que não a estava apertando ou ameaçando...... foi aí que ela percebeu que era inútil brigar com tudo isso.....

"Eu.... eu sempre achei que eu seria feliz... se eu tivese alguém que me valorizasse..... perto de mim.... meu mestre... o Conde.... ele dá valor às minhas habilidades... e sempre é bondoso comigo... mas..... não deixa de ser uma verdade tudo aquilo que você falou...... mas mesmo assim... fica complicado demais pensar nisso...."

"Eu imagino o quanto você deva estar confusa mas.... bem... eu não tenho mais argumentos para convencer você de ficar conosco... 90% do que eu ia lhe falar você já ouviu quando estava disfarçada.... os outros 10% eu já falei para você agora a pouco... agora depende de você ver o que é melhor para você..."

"Moyashi... eu tenho algo que a muito tempo eu queria perguntar para você..."

"Diga, o que é...?"

Lulubell então começa a agir estranhamente, ela começa a se aproximar cada vez mais de Allen..... seus olhos estavam diferentes do comum... estavam mais.... doces...

"O que o motiva a ser assim...? O que oo faz ter esperanças e apostar tudo na bondade e na pureza dos seres humanos, se é que eles têm isso..."

"^^..... O que me motiva é o simples fato deu ter convivido com as melhores pessoas que esse mundo possui...... de ter feito amigos tão maravilhosos..... de ter conhecido uma família tão divertida como vocês..... é isso que me faz apostar tudo..... e eu.... aposto tudo em você também Lulubell....."

"Em mim...?"

"Continue andando Lulubell... isso era o que meu pai sempre me dizia..... continua andando.... isso serve para você também... não fique presa a um pensamento ou à uma imagem que você tem de alguém.... continue sempre andando em frente, não se importando com as coisas ruins que ficaram para trás.....só assim você poderá se libertar...."

"Tsc...... você.... defato você é mesmo um Moyashi...." dizia Lulubell se aproximando mais do exorcista

"^^"

"Acho que foi por isso que......... eu acabei criando.... sentimentos por você......"

"O qu...... ...!..."

Allen não conseguiu completar sua pergunta...... Lulubell tinha …... eu espere um pouco.... é isso mesmo que eu estou vendo.... er....... sim... pessoal, foi isso mesmo: Lulubell tinha beijado Allen...... o rapaz não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo...... a Noah da luxúria tinha sentimentos por ele?? Essa era nova para qualquer um... mas o pior não era isso...... na porta da biblioteca estava Suman Dark e ninguém menos que Rhode Kamelot... ao ver a garota Allen começa a perder a cor em sua face, se tornando mais branco que um fantasma, um cadáver, um zumbi, o que vocês preferirem... Suman estava tão espantado que estava estático, não se mexia... e quando Lulubell abre os olhos e olha para onde Allen estava olhando acabou por se espantar um pouquinho, mas logo já se recuperou e voltou ao normal....... apenas Rhode olhava fixamente para Allen e Lulubell... seus olhos estavam repletos de veias e seus punhos cerrados faziam as palmas das mão sangrarem

"O.O³³....................................." Era o que Allen apenas conseguia fazer...

"**Tudo bem...... acho bom me explicarem.... mas que ****p%$#a**** é esta...........?**

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Ai meu Deus!!! Sujou Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!!!!! A coisa vai feder!!!! Pessoal eu vou me esconder pq vai sobrar pra mim!!!!! Eu n acredito q Lulubell fez akilo!!!! Essa não!!! Rhode vai pensar que a culpa é minha!!!!! Vamos Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!!! Temos que nos esconder em algum lugar segura e escrever a fic de la!!! Ateh mais pessoal!! Fui!!


	59. Sonhos VS Luxúria

Uau.... a coisa foi feia...... estou escrevendo esse cap de um abrigo que eu criei caso alguma coisa como **ESTA** acontecesse no relacionamente entre Allen e Rhode...... bem.... eu e Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo estamos bem e isso eh o q mais importa...... mas eu n sabia q o Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo tinha um campo de força tbm \o/ eu agradeço mto pelo presente, estou vivo graças a ele! Bem, deixe-me continuar a fic enquanto eh tempo ^^''

|~.~|

"Rh-Rh-Rh-Rh-Rh-Rhode........."

"Rhode? Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui??"

Enquanto Lulubell fazia a pergunta com um toque de irritação, Allen via Suman Dark azul de tanto medo e murmurando beeeeeem baixinho

"Allen...... seu imbecil, por que fez uma loucura dessas..........? T.T"

"A culpa não foi minha T.T³³" murmurava Allen de volta

"**Lulu....... minha querida Lulu....... Lulubell............. eu só que..... UMA explicação sobre o que acabou de acontecer...............**"

"Explicação?"

"**Sim............................**"

"Bem.... pode-se dizer que eu acabei criando certos sentimentos pelo Moyashi... e acabei exagerando... desculpa Rhode"

"**''DESCULPA''????????? VOCÊ BEIJOU MEU NAMORADO E AIND ACHA QUE UM SIMPLES PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS VAI RESOLVER TUDO???????**"

"Rhode eu só quero que saiba que eu não tenho culpa no cartório por isso e..." ----- "**CALADO ALLEN WALKER!!! CULPA EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAS ABRA A SUA BOCA DE NOVO E IRÁ SOBRAR PARA VOCÊ!!! O MESMO EU DIGO DE VOCÊ ANALOGMAN!!!! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO AÍ EM CIMA??????**"

* Silêncio fúnebre "

"**ÓTIMO!!!!**"

"Ei Moyashi... quem é Analogman?"

"É para mim que você pergunta???"

"**ALLEN!!!!! NÃO FALE COM ELA!!!**"

"Si-Sim senhora!!!"

"Ei... como assim?? Qual o problema de conversarmos?"

"**LULUBELL!!! MAIS UMA PALAVRA E EU VOU ESFAQUEAR VOCÊ!!!!!**"

Lulubell ficou em silêncio por 12 segundos, mas como ela não tinha nem um pouco de medo de Rhode ela então fala algo que antes de eu escrever isto irei me proteger aqui... esperem por favor..... Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo ativar proteção anti-fúria de Rhode!! ….. Pronto ^^ onde eu estava? Ah sim... bem, Lulubell então diz...

"Rhode"

"........"

"Rhode"

"**O que é????**"

"Acho que eu..... estou apaixonada pelo Moyashi"

Silêncio total.... Allen estava super espantando pelo que Lulubell acabou de dizer, mas estava com tanto medo, mas tanto medo de Rhode que não mexeu um músculo sequer.... parecia que nem mesmo o coração dele estava batendo, de tanto medo

"|Augustus!! Me ajude!|"

"_**|...........|**_"

"|Você vai ficar quieto e apenas assistir a minha ruína é???????|"

"_**|Olha, se eu abrir a boca até eu posso morrer..... me desculpe Allen, está sozinho nessa|**_"

"|Seu....!!!|"

"**''Apaixonada'' você disse.....................**"

"Sim"

"**''Apaixonada''.................**"

"Exato"

"**Apai-xo-nada**"

"É -.-"

Rhode começa então a se transformar lentamente em sua forma Noah..... era incrível a quantidade de energia negra que estava envolvendo a garota

"**Suman.....**"

"S-Sim Rhode...?"

"**Vá embora........**"

"Hein? O.o"

"**Você estava preocupado com Allen não é... e queria vir até aqui para ver como ele estava..... bem, você já viu, agora pode ir embora... ah, e deixe a sua foice aqui....**"

"O.o.... Mas Rhode a foice é o meu braço!! Você quer que eu deixe ela aqui e saia com um braço esquelético na rua e se...?!" ----- "**DEIXE A FOICE AQUI E VÁ EMBORA!!!!!!!!**" ----- "O.o'' Si-sim senhora!!!!"

"**Lulubell..... está na hora de você apanhar.................**"

"Ah qual é Rhode... quem é que vai bater em mim? Você? ¬¬"

"O.o!!! Não provoque a fera Lulubell!!!!"

"Não se preocupe Moyashi, qualquer coisa eu protejo você também"

"**AAAHHH!!! LULUBELL SUA DESGRAÇADA!!!!!**"

Rhode então com um impulso começa a partir em direção à Lulubell... o mais incrível era que a garota estava... voando O.o e eu não estou vendo coisas!! Podem perguntar para Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo u.u

"Tsc.... Moyashi... conversamos sobre isso outro dia... tenho um probleminha para resolver agora, portanto se esconda embaixo daquela mesa -.-"

"Entendido......... O.o" Allen então corre para se esconder

Rhode que literalmente estava voando desce a foice com toda a sua força.... Mas Lulubell tinha transformado seu braço em pedra maciça e defendido o golpe, ela então transforma seu outro braço em uma lança e começa a luta entre as duas garotas da família Noah.... a luta estava mais feroz e violenta que qualquer outra que eu já narrei!!!! Era incrível a brutalidade com que Rhode atacava Lulubell!! Ela não estava nesse estado nem quando Allen derrotou Tyki Mikk na arca!!! Era incrível também a calma e frieza com que Lulubell atacava e defendia-se dos ataques violentos de Rhode..... como se a garota nem existisse para a Noah da luxúria..... lança e foice se confrontavam e faíscas e barulho dos metais cresciam cada vez mais

"Lutar comigo deste jeito não adiantará nada Rhode, minha luta é com o Moyashi e o 14º -.-"

"**Ah!! Não me diga!! Eu vi muito bem o tipo de LUTA que você estava tendo com ele!!! Se é esse tipo de luta que você quer ter então tenha ela no INFERNO!!!!!!!**"

"Tsc......"

Rhode então começa a criar sua dimensão..... a caixa de presentes estava se fechando, mas Lulubell se transformou em um beija-flor e rapidamente escapou da dimensão de Rhode

"**Tsc...! Além de tudo é uma covarde!!**"

"Sinceramente, não sei como o Moyashi te aguenta.... você é muito criança ainda Rhode.... u.u"

"T.T Essa não... eu vou morrer T.T³³³"

"**Ò.Ó!!!!!!! COMO É QUE É??????????? MUITO CRIANÇA???? LULUBELL...... VOCÊ NÃO SABE PELO QUE EU JÁ TIVE QUE PASSAR PARA PODER FICAR COM O ****MEU**** ALLEN....... EU JÁ LUTEI CONTRA A RINALI, CONTRA AS MENINAS DAS ESCOLAS! CONTRA AS VIZINHAS!!!!! NÃO SERÁ VOCÊ QUEM IRÁ TIRÁ-LO DE MIM!!!!!!!**"

"-.-...... Está vendo o que estou falando? Esta decisão nem é tomada por você.... é o Moyashi quem tomará a decisão"

"**SUA..............!!!!!!!**"

Foi aí então que.... O.o! Jasdevi??? O que faz em meu abrigo?????

"Haha!! Como eu imaginei Jasdero!! Dá para ver tudo daqui de cima!!"

"Você é incrível Devit!! Hihi!!!"

Mas o que..... Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo como foi que você deixou eles entrarem aqui????

Eles pagaram em dinheiro vivo....

Wow.... bem.... neste caso... mas o que importa, o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui??

"Será que não deu para perceber??"

Perceber o quê?

"Briga de mulher!!! \o/"

O.o'''''''''............. minha ética e honestidade diz para expulsá-los daqui agora mesmo ¬¬....... mas vocês pagaram, então dane-se u.u sentem e assistam o show, **mas não toquem em nada!!!!**

"Entendido ^^"

Bem, continuando..... Rhode estava maluca, estava espumando de tanta raiva e ódio.... ela então cria a sua dimensão mais uma vez, mas desta vez somente atrás dela...... e deste pequeno pedaço de dimensão a garota lança milhões de velas que vão diretamente até Lulubell...... todas elas era muito afiadas e estavam pegando mais fogo que o normal

"Pff...... que ataque ridículo........"

Lulubell então se transforma em uma minhoca...... e as velas passam por ela sem a causar nenhum dano... realmente Lulubell era inteligente e calculista, mas desta vez ela caiu na armadilha de Rhode... enquanto as velas passavam por ela, ela não percebeu mas Rhode vôou atrás dela... e quando a Noah da luxúria percebeu, foi tarde demais..... Rhode a esmagou enquanto estava em forma de minhoca.....

"**Hahahaha!!!!!! Esmagada como um inseto!!!! É O MÍNIMO QUE VOCÊ MERECE!!!!**"

Lulubell volta à sua forma normal..... estava sangrando muito e suas duas pernas estavam quebradas.... sendo que uma delas tinha ferida exposta.....

"Nossa Jasdero!! Que demais!!! Ferida exposta!!!"

**CALADOS!!!!!**

"O.o... sim mestre...."

¬¬........ bem, continuando.... ela tinha também ferimentos na barriga e no pescoço.. sem contar que os braços estavam em um estado lamentável...... lembrem-se que como Rhode a esmagou enquanto ela era uma simples minhoca ela teóricamente pisou em todo o corpo de Lulubell......

"Ah....aahh....... acho que eu.... subesti...mei você...... ah...."

"**Hi...hihi.....hihihihi......hihihihahahahahahah!!!!! hahahahahahahha!!!!! Agora minha querida irmã!!!! Você vai pagar pela besteira que você fez!!!!!!!!!**"

"Hi..... você pode ficar a vontade.... mas saiba que isso não irá mudar o que eu sinto Rhode....."

"**ò.ó!!! Sua................. MORRA!!!!!!**"

Rhode desce a foice com toda a sua força... ela queria que Lulubell desaparecesse.... poderia não parecer mas Rhode estava muito ferida por dentro.... ver aquela cena foi muito traumatizante e isso marcará sua vida para sempre.... o único jeito de fazer tudo voltar ao normal, para ela, era fazer Lulubell desaparecer para sempre... e ela teria conseguido, se não fosse por Allen tê-la defendido de seu fim com sua espada.... Rhode viu que Allen estava interferindo e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.....

"A-Allen..... você... você...... por quê...? Por que é que você....?" ----- "Não fale mais nada Rhode.... não se preocupe.... está tudo bem..... eu estou com vom você e sempre estarei..... apenas confie em mim......" ----- "Mas.... Allen..."

"**Saia da frente Moyashi!!!!!**" Lulubell transforma seu braço menos machucado em uma espada e ataca Rhode..... mas Allen defende a Noah dos sonhos do ataque.....

"Allen...?"

"**Mas o que está fazendo Moyashi????**"

Allen então ativa seu poder máximo.... o terceiro olho se abre, e as asas de anjo e demônio aparecem em suas costas..... sua pele fica cinzenta e as cruzes aparecem em sua testa.... Lulubell, por ser a primeira vez que vê esta transformação se espanta muito...

"_Vocês querem lutar não é..... ótimo... podem lutar.... gastem todas as energias de vocês uma contra a outra... destruam este lugar..... não tem problema.... mas...... tentar matar uma a outra... isso eu não permitirei... querem lutar ao invés de conversar? Ótimo, por mim tudo bem... mas me permitam participar da festa....._"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Aee pessoal!!! estou vivo!!!! \o/!! Viva!!!! e melhor q isso!!! estao mandando reviews para mim a esta hora da noite!!! (Sim sim, enquanto vocês dormem tranquilamente eu estou aki escrevendo para vcs ^^) adoro receber as reviews senhoritas ^^ qdo eu vi a review d vcs (1:33 eu axo) eu quase xorei d alegria XDD q bom q estao gostando da fic, isso me motiva cada vez mais ^^ me motivou tanto q resolvi estender a luta para dois caps XDD espero q se divirtam com isso ^^ bem, vou durmir q eu tbm n estou aguentando XDD bem pessoal, ateh a proxima! Fui!!


	60. Triângulo Desastroso

Voltei ^^ descansei um pokinho fiz umas comprnhas no mercado já almocei... bem, vamos ao trabalho!! Hora de concluir a tao terrivel luta q esta sendro travada entre Rhode e Lulubell e q agora tera intromissao direta de Allen Walker \o/ Nuss ontem tive um sonho e já sei qual vai ser meu tema da proxima fic..... hehehe.... bem, mas isso eh conversa pra laaaaaaa no final do ano XD sem mais papo furado, aqui vai o cap!

|~.~|

Com a biblioteca semi-destrída, lá estavam Allen, Rhode e Lulubell.... todos empunhando suas armas.... e aqui em cima está Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo, os gêmeos e ninguém menos que Eu \o/ narrando os fatos para vocês meus queridos leitores ^^

"Como é que eles podem ser queridos por você se você nunca os viu? -.-"

**Calados vocês dois!!!!!! Já disse e não vou repetir mais!!! Mais um piu e vocês dois vão embora daqui!!!**

"Si-sim senhor....."

Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo! Fique de olho neles u.u

Entendido

Bem, continuando...... todos se olhavam... o clima tinha chegado ao seu clímax de densidade....

"Espere um pouco Allen... o que.... o que você está fazendo...?"

"**Moyashi.... saia da nossa frente....!**"

"_Eu não vou fazer nada senhoritas..... eu estou quieto aqui...... agora... se vocês começarem a se enfrentar neste estado.....eu serei obrigado a interferir...._"

"Não sei do que está falando Allen... a única que está em um estado deplorável é aquela minhoca ladra de namorados...."

"Tsc... venha mais perto e repita isso...."

"_Basta!! Rhode.... seu estado mental está tão ferido quanto o corpo de Lulubell..... sugiro que vocês parem agora mesmo com isso!_"

"Allen!!! Por que é que você está defendendo esta mulher????"

"Admita Rhode... ele só está pensando em seu bem... ele não quer que eu mate você aqui e agora...."

"**Ah é mesmo....? Então venha Lulubell.... vamos ver quem é que vai morrer....... sua minhoca inútil!!**"

"**Foi ****você**** quem acabou de pedir..............**"

"|_Essa não...... elas...... droga elas partirão ao mesmo tempo...!_|"

As duas Noahs correm então uma na direção da outra...... Allen não tinha muita escolha a não ser ficar no meio....... ele então invoca sua segunda espada, a espada do julgamento e era rezar para que tudo dê certo... bem, Rhode dá um golpe de foice bem em cheio em Lulubell e esta ao mesmo tempo dá um golpe de lança em Rhode... a sorte é que Allen estava no meio e não recuou como pensaram as duas..... ele usou as espadas para defender cada golpe das duas.... a foice e a lança estavam em atrito extremo com as espadas, e se Allen não se segurasse não só elas mas ele também iria sair muito ferido dessa.......

"_Parem vocês duas!!! Lutar aqui não significará nada!!!_"

"**Significará sim Allen!!!! Essa desgraçada vai pagar pelo que fez!!!! Eu não estou a fim de convidá-la para fazer parte de nós, e também não posso deixar ela voltar para o lado do Conde!!!! Ou seja, a única alternativa é matando ela!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Já eu vou fazer um imenso favor para o Conde E para você Moyashi! Vou livrar vocês dois deste pesso inútil que é esta garota!!!!!!!**"

Parecia inútil convencê-las de se acalmarem... Allen estava sentindo que não iria aguentar por muito tempo..... sóo havia uma coisa a fazer, revidar emquanto podia

"_Vocês duas.... estão me deixando.........__**sem alternativa!!!!!**_"

Allen então devolve o golpe com um pouco menos da intensidade com que tinha recebido para as duas, fazendo cada uma voar para uma estante da biblioteca ele então usa seu manto (que estava um pouquinho mais enxuto se lembram?) para prender cada uma delas e amarrá-las bem

"_Pronto... agora eu acho que podemos conversar...._"

"**Não temos nada para conversar Allen!!!!! Quanto mais você interfere mais eu penso que está do lado dela!!!!!**" gritava Rhode chorando "**Pare de interferir ou então escolha um lado de uma vez!!!!!!!**"

"**Isso é para você aprender Moyashi!! Da próxima vez escolha alguém mais adulto para ficar ao seu lado....**"

"**EU JÁ CANSEI DE VOCÊ LULUBELL!!! AGORA VOCÊ ME IRRITOU MESMO!!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ E VAI SER AGORA!!!!!**"

"**ENTÃO VENHA!!!!!! VEREMOS QUE VAI MORRER DE VERDADE AQUI!!!!**"

"|_Essa não.... Augustus.... por favor....._|"

"|_Nem pensar Allen!! Eu não vou arriscar sua vida por causa desta discussãozinha besta!_|" (lembrem-se que o 14º e Allen são um só agora, portanto ambos falam do mesmo jeito ^^)

Allen não teve mais tempo..... foi voando (literalmente XD) para tentar impedir as duas de se chocar outra vez

"Pe-pe-pe-peraí!!! Elas não estavam amarradas????"

**Jasdevi.....**

"Dessa vez é sério!!"

¬¬... eu disse que elas se soltaram?

"Er... não.... o.o"

Então!! Elas ainda estão amarradas, mas a fúria de cada uma é tão grande que nem mesmo o manto de Allen foi capaz de manter as duas quietas

"Ah....."

"Nossa Devit.... briga de mulher é mesmo incrível!! \o/"

"Eu não disse Jasdero? ^^"

Quer que eu os mate?

Não precisa Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo..... deixe eles viverem mais.... estão pagando por hora ^^

Entendido

Continuando.... bem, Allen foi enão até o ponto onde as duas iriam se colidir....... Lulubell então incrivelmente começa a puxar seu imenso rabo de cavalo, ela então fica com o cabelo curtinho (como se fosse o da Rinali) e o cabelo que ela tinha puxado se transforma em uma labarda (basta ir nas imagens do google e por Labarda caso não saiba o que seja ^^).... e contra a foice de Suman que estava sendo empunhada, se aquela arma de combate pesada se colidir com a foice....... Allen não queria nem pensar no que iria acontecer.... ele então recorre mais uma vez....

"|_Augustus pelo amor de DEUS!!_|"

"|_Allen eu já disse.... eu n....|_" ----- "|_Isso é importante para mim!! Por favor me ajude!!!_|"

"|_Você pode morrer...!!_|"

"|_**EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!!!!**_|"

"|_Tsc.... entendido... mas não se acostume com isso.... é a primeira e última vez.....|_"

"|_Obrigado..._|"

"|_Aumentando nível de corrosão.....14,5%..... 16%..... 18%.....|_"

"Aaahhh..........."

Allen sentia um mal-estar dentro de si... como se sua alma estivesse sendo furada por milhões de agulhas....... ele sabia que isso era ruim mas por mais que fosse não era hora de reclamar.......

"|_20%...!!!! Allen eu não passarei disso!!!! Você está bem!?!?_|"

"|_Hehe... muito obrigado... agora sinto que estou muito mais forte!!_|"

E estava. Allen estava com o nível de corrosão feito pelo 14º em 14%...... e agora acabou subindo para 20%...... o que aconteceu agora foi algo incrivelmente incrível (O.o?)..... Allen com apenas uma mão nua conseguiu parar o ataque de Rhode.... ao mesmo tempo que com a mesma mão nua parou o ataque de Lulubell

"Ei ei ei peraí!!!"

Meu Deus!!!! Acho que só vou terminar este cap amanhã!!!! O que foi agora????

"Como ele conseguiu defender com a mesma mão os dois ataques sendo que cada uma estava do lado oposto da outra na biblioteca? -.-"

Olhe bem seu imbecil!!! Tem dois Allens na biblioteca agora!!!!

"O.o!!! Eita caramba!!! Jasdero!! Ele tem razão!!! Nãosabia que o Allen conseguia fazer Kage Bushins!!! Ele precisa nos ensinar!!!"

**Imbecis!!!! Não é Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!! Me deixem explicar o que é antes de perguntar!!!**

"Er.... sim senhor..."

Sim pessoal como vocês mesmo ouviram aqui, tinha dois Allens na biblioteca, cada um segurando uma Noah.... como isso era possível? Eu respondo para vocês ^^ nova habilidade especial de nosso exorcista: Separação Yin Yang. Esta técnica permite que Allen e Augustus se separem momentâneamente em dois Allens, sendo respectivamente Augustus o Allen de roupas brancas porém asas negras (aquelas de demônio) e Allen aquele de roupas negras porém asas brancas (aquelas de anjo XD) ambos tinham a voz dos dois misturadas e desta vez ambos mais fortes que o normal..... o bom desta porcentagem maluca é que mesmo não dobrando o número percentual pode-se dizer que a força de Allen em si foi quase dobrada XDDD

"Mas o que...? Do...dois Allens...?"

"Moyashi em dobro, problemas em dobro......"

"Haha!!! Pronto! Tudo resolvido!!! Um Allen para cada uma!! o/"

Devit...... por quê?? Por quê????

"Já calei...."

Continuando ¬¬............... As duas olham espantadas para a situação, quem iria pensar que Allen iria se dividir em dois e acabar segurando a arma de cada uma delas com uma mão só...... A luta iria continuar infinitamente.... e só tinha um jeito de fazer ela parar.... por mais divertido e interessante que a luta esteja ela tem que ter um fim (acreditem ela já vai acabar... mas não fiquem tristes ou bravos comigo por favor ^^'' mais lutas incríveis vão acontecer daqui a pouco.... e o tão esperado encontro também o/)

"Rhode...." dizia Allen (este é mesmo Allen, aquele de roupas pretas e asas de anjo... quando ele estiver nesta forma, eu chamarei as duas metades pelos seus respectivos nomes, Allen e Augustus, para que não haja confusão ^^)

"**Saia da minha frente Allen.....**"

"_Não vou sair..... preciso que você me escute..._"

"**Eu tenho algo para finalizar aqui... portanto saia da frente!!**"

"Me desculpe....."

Allen então aperta o pescoço da menina Noah em um lugar específico, fazendo ela desmaiar...... ele então pega o corpo da menina e o põe em suas costas..... Os dois Allens se fundem em um só outra vez e desta vez ele fica cara a cara com Lulubell mais uma vez

"Hihi.... será que você enfim ouviu o que a razão estava tentando lhe dizer a muito tempo Allen...?" dizia Lulubell olhando (estranhamente claro XD) para Allen docemente

"_Lulubell....... pare com esta loucura... eu vejo claramente que você está confusa..._"

"Sim.... eu estou... por isso... por favor Allen, volte comigo para o Conde! Eu prometo que se eu conversar com ele ao seu favor ele irá te perdoar!!!"

"_Isso... é impossível Lulubell......_"

"Por que diz isso????"

"_Pois você está muito confusa e portanto não consegue enxergar a verdade diante de seus olhos... veja, você nem está me chamando mais de Moyashi...._"

".................."

"_Por favor.... esqueça essa bobagem e venha conosco... nós precisamos de você....._"

"Não Allen......**Nós é quem precisamos de você!!! Você não pode se rebelar contra o Conde e fugir assim sem mais nem menos... por favor.... estou lhe pedindo..... volte para casa comigo....**"

"_Impossível Lulubell....._"

A expressão de Lulubell era curiosa... ela estava triste, isto era certeza, mas aquela muralha de frieza o qual era moldado seu rosto permanecia sério como de costume...... mas Allen sabia que ela estava triste.... prova disso era que mesmo séria a Noah da luxúria tinha lágrimas nos olhos

"Neste caso só me resta..."

Um barulho. Lulubell parou de falar.... uma parede se quebra e dela aparece Skin Bolic, ele estava acompanhado de Suman e Tyki

"Será que este imbecil não sabia que podia usar a porta? ¬¬"

"_Não, acredite ele __não__ sabe......¬¬_"

"Allen!!! Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos!!"

"Desculpe a demora garoto, mas eu não consegui achar os gêmeos em lugar algum... se eles estivessem aqui nós teríamos vindo mais rapidamente..."

"^^''''' Não fique assim Analogman..... queríamos ver a luta....."

**Pra fora daqui vocês dois!!!!!!!!!**

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!"

Eu não acredito nisso... escrevi tudo isso a toa ¬¬...... deixa para lá.... bem,eles merecem uma lição! Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!! Modo de batalha!!! Vá caçar aqueles dois!!"

Entendido

Bem, continuando....... Lulubell estava cercada, ferida e confusa... mas ela estava lúcida... sabia que não podia vencer nestas condições

"Eu... admito derrota Moyashi... você... acabou vencendo de alguma forma..... eu vou recuar por enquanto... mas saiba que... tudo o que eu falei para você sobre o que eu sinto.... é a mais pura realidade......"

"_Lulubell....._"

"Ei Suman... O.o" dizia Tyki para o akuma ao lado "... o que é que aconteceu aqui enquanto eu estava em casa?"

"Calado Tyki ¬¬ eu não falo com você u.u"

"Meu Deus mas que mau-humor ¬¬......."

Lulubell se transforma em uma águia e voa bem alto e para bem longe...... a luta tinha acabado e foi de uma forma um tanto estranha... apenas Allen olhava para o céu prevendo o que estava para acontecer....... eles enfim voltam para casa.....

"Allen, estamos prontos.... partiremos em dois dias certo?"

"_Errado......_"

"O quê???"

"_Partiremos em quatro dias_"

"Mas....!! Por que está extendendo o prazo???? O que é que estamos esperando afinal?????"

"_........Lulubell....._"

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah, olhe para você.... =/ Toda machucada e enfaixada..... a luta foi terrível não é mesmo Lulu?"

"Foi mais desgastante do que pensei mestre.... nada com que tenha que se preocupar... apenas uns dias de descanço e eu estarei melhor..."

"Me desculpe querida..... mas... você não terá esses dias..."

"Como....?"

"Infelizmente até você está bambeando para o lado do 14º... você até beijou Allen Walker....."

Lulubell então arregala os olhos... como o Conde sabia daquilo??

"Eu vou matar você ^^ Não posso mais me dar ao luxo de perder mais um subordinado =3"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, esta aki mais um cap para vcs!!! Espero q tenham gostado da ''luta''... seria uma luta se Allen não tivesse interferido mas n deixou de ser um confronto XDD N percam nos proximos caps!!!! As magoas de Rhode e o suposto fim de Lulubell!!!! Mas agora eu so escreverei 1 cap por mês.... o pessoal já esta cobrando que eu reduza a marcha..... se eh assim... que o desejo de vcs seja atendido... u.u (eu sou mau msm ;]) bem pessoal, ateh mês q vem entum :B Fui!!


	61. Início de Conversa

Er..... como eu poderia dizer isto...? Bem... Analogman se recusa a escrever pois tem certeza absoluta que seus leitores preferem que ele escreva menos, pois ele já viu 2 ou 3 pedidos..... e já que ele está ocupado escrevendo alguns nomes em um caderno preto que ele tem lá....(death alguma coisa eu acho....) eu vou assumir desta vez e escrever o cap para vcs ^^ mas ele não pode ficar sabendo disso... O.o...

|~.~|

"Será que dá para vocês nos dizer onde estavam quando mais precisamos de vocês????"

"Er... não fica bravo não Suman ^^'' eu e Jasdero estavamos... é... assistindo à uma luta ^^''"

"E ao invés de **irem lutar** vocês preferiram **ver uma luta**????"

"Brigar com eles não adianta nada Suman.... foi até bom que eles não foram... só iriam atrapalhar...... agora por favor me dêem licensa.... quero ficar sozinho com Rhode um instante"

"Mas Allen... ela está dormindo... o que é que você está pensando em fazer...? o.o"

"**Saiam**"

"O.o'' Sim senhor....."

Os gêmeos e Suman saem do quarto. Allen estava preocupado.... pode não parecer mas foi traumático para a garota..... ela não era mais a Rhode durona e sangyinária que um dia ele conhceu... provavelmente ela seria assim se não tivesse conhecido o Conde do Milênio ou vivido em um mundo onde todos a odiassem e a forçasse a ir morar com ele.....

"Hhmm......." a garota se mexia e murmurava enquanto dormia

"......................"

Mais duas horas se passaram...... Allen então se cansou da farsa

"Me diga Rhode... quanto tempo mais você pretenderá fingir estar dormindo apenas para evitar falar comigo...?"

"........................"

"Então você prefere fugir do assunto... tudo bem.......... eu vou dar uma saída.... levará tempo o suficiente para que você possa refletir e escolher entre continuar ''dormindo'' ou falar comigo e resolver o problema...."

".................."

"Bem.... eu já volto....."

Entretanto, mesmo Allen achando que tinha a razão, sentia que devia ter ficado lá... e ter sacudido a menina e feito ela acordar na marra..... mas ele tinha tempo o bastante para fazer isso depois... não que o que ele irá fazer agora seja mais importante, mas.... provavelmente vidas podem estar em perigo...

"Ei... garoto... eu poderia conversar um pouco com você um instante...?"

"Achei que nunca iria me pedir isso Tyki XD"

"Vo-Você já sabia??"

"Claro ^^ me admira muito você estar demorando tanto tempo para buscá-los..... e então, vamos?"

"Vamos sim ^^"

--------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte

"Qual é pessoal T.T!! Vocês precisam me perdoar!!!"

"Não dá Tyki!!!! Você vivia no bem bom e viva de terno e cartola para cima e para baixo!!! E nós lá ralando com o seu trabalho!!! E essa história aí de Noah e exorcista e akumas!!! Quer dizer que nós três fazíamos parte de um anime e nem sabíamos disso???????"

"Er.... sim Crack.... mas por favor não se irrite ^^'' a culpa não é do Tyki"

"Você também tem culpa no cartório Allen!!!! Sabia de tudo e mesmo assim não nos falou nada!!!"

"^^''"

"E o pior não é isso Crack..."

"O que foi Momo?"

"Quando finalmente aparecemos de verdade na série, que na verdade se tornou uma fan fic, o dono da fic só vai escrever um cap por mês!!! Quem está escrevendo este cap aqui é o robozinho dele!!!"

"Tá brincando né..... o.o"

"É melhor falar bastante porque depois de agora é só mês que vem...."

"Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããããã......." ----- "Tá bom já chega ¬¬³..." ----- "Ué mas você não disse para falar bastante?"

"Agora eu sei porque você nunca aparece ¬¬"

"-.-"

"Eu perdôo você Tyki ^^"

"Izzy!!! *.*"

"^^"

"Viram rapazes?? O Izzy... er... a Izzy... (Nem mesmo Analogman sabe se isto aí é menino ou menina..... não será eu quem saberá.....) ah tanto faz também!!! Izzy me perdoou u.u"

"Izzy é criança Tyki ¬¬"

"^^''"

"Ei rapazes!! ^^" Suaman dark aparece por trás abraçando Crack e Momo "Estou fundando um grupinho anti Tyki-Mikk.... querem entrar?"

"Sou Suman Dark ^^"

"O.o! Você não é aquele que o Tyki matou???"

"Exatamente ¬¬ ele desgraçou minha vida"

"Imagino ¬¬ bem, estamos dentro ^^"

"Vivaaaaa \o/"

"Garoto.... sinto que Suman está me matando lentamente...."

"XDD Eu entendo..."

"Allen"

"O que foi Suman?"

"Já faz um dia e meio desde que você foi viajar... não se esqueceu de fazer nada não...?"

"Ela está ''dormindo'' ainda?"

"Sim, está sim ^^"

"Entendo.... Crack, Momo.... eu sei que vocês assistiram D Gray Man desde o episódio 1 até o 103...... e julgaram Tyki por isso, mas por favor, leiam esta fic e veja quem é o verdadeiro vilão... depois conversamos"

"Se você insiste Allen...."

"Ei Robozinho!!"

Er... sim pois não?

"Esta fic tem script?"

Logicamente ^^ e por favor, me chame de Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo, este é meu nome

"Hum.... belo nome este, combina com seus olhos"

Você achou mesmo?? Sempre me dizem isto mas eu não acredito..... quem sabe isso não seja uma verdade Crack ^^ er... mas me deixe continuar a narrar sim?

"Claro ^^"

"Crack com quem você estava conversando...? o.o"

"Er.... ninguém Allen, ninguém ^^''"

"Certo.... bem, eu vou resolver uns problemas... não deixem de ler a fic"

"Certo!!"

Allen vai então até o quarto de Rhode.....um dia e meio é tempo o suficiente para você pensar em qualquer coisa.....ele só esperava que tudo estivesse bem.....

"Pronto Rhode, demorei mas voltei"

"................................"

"Fui buscar os amigos de Tyki, Crack, Momo e Izzy ^^"

"................................"

"Você tem certeza de que quer ficar assim mesmo? Não tenho mais nada para fazer a não ser esperar chegar o dia de nossa partida.... até lá eu posso ficar aqui sentado até você resolver conversar comigo..."

"................................"

E então Allen fica assim por mais meia hora, até que...

".........Eu... não tenho assunto para conversar com você Allen...."

"|O.o! Meu Deus, enfim ela abriu a boca!!! Já estava cochilando aqui...!!| Nós... podemos criar algum assunto, o que você acha?"

"Tudo bem....."

Allen então tenta conversar com a garota sobre vários assuntos, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que viesse na cabeça dele, mas a realidade era evidente... a garota estava triste e pela primeira vez foi ela quem começou algum assunto

"Allen.... você... acha que eu sou muito criança para você...?"

A conversa finalmente começou..... A mesnina tinha se aberto para ele e colocado as peças do jogo na mesa... agora era a vez de Allen jogar...

"Você se ofendeu mesmo com as palavras de Lulubell não é...?"

"Não tem como não se ofender..... enquanto eu fiquei aqui.... eu fiquei pensando em algumas coisas e..... cheguei a conclusão de que está certa no final das contas...."

"Não fale uma coisa dessas Rhode!!"

"Mas é verdade Allen...."

"................Não acredito que justo você está dizendo isto..."

"Para você ver....."

"Você não pode ficar assim Rhode! Você sabe que aquilo foi apenas uma provocação!"

"Hi................."

A menina sorria, de um jeito melancólico eu admito, mas sorria.... Ela olhava para baixo para que o rapaz não percebesse as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que ele sentia que ela estava chorando....

"Os abraços... os pulos.... os grudes.... os beijos, carinhos, ameaças,brigas e desentendimentos..... tudo aquilo.... não passou de brincadeira de criança não é mesmo...?"

"Mas o q...... Você só pode estar brincando não é? Você acha mesmo que tudo aquilo não foi sério para mim??"

"Bem...... você somente me pediu em namoro porque eu meio que **o obriguei**, não é....?"

Rhode tinha um ponto. Sim, se vocês não se lembrarem e tiverem a boa vontade de voltar ao começo da fic e reler, verão que Allen só pediu Rhode em namoro pois foi chantageado por isso.....o que importa é que relembrando bem, houveram muitos impecílhos no relacionamente dele com a garota.... ela não mostrou nenhum sinal todo este tempo mas ela poderia ter sido fragilizada sim pela sucessão de fatos desastrosos..... sua morte na arca, a captura de Allen, os ciúmes, as brigas..... tudo isso poderia sim ter desgastado o relacionamento mesmo ele estando no começo.....

"Acredite.... não é brincadeira de criança nada do que houve entre nós, eu juro para você...."

"É meio difícil de acreditar...."

"Você fala isso por Lulubell?"

"Também....."

"Por que ''também''...?"

"Porque......... é meio difícil de acreditar que nosso amor seja possível..."

Allen então arregala os olhos...... era possível? Sim? Não? Não importa.... ele o tornaria possível nem que para isso ele tenha que vencer 2 Condes do Milênio...... foi aí que Allen fez o inesperado... pegou na mão da garota e......

"Rhode.... vamos dar uma volta? ^^"

"Como...?"

"Apenas um passeio, somente nós dois... o que você acha? ^^"

"^^........ Tá bem... vamos ^^"

E então nosso casal.... O.o!!!! Ferro!!!!!

Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!!! Mas que diabos você está fazendo?????

Er... postando... mais um cap...? ^^''''''

Mas você mesmo não viu comigo que o pessoal prefere menos caps??????

Sim mas... eu quero muito saber o que acontecerá com Allen e Rhode......

Eu não acredito nisso!! Agora eu vou ter que apagar tudo isso que está escrito!!!

Er... impossível chefe... tudo isso já está postado ^^''

O.o

^^''

O.o

^^''

¬¬.....

^^'''''''''''''''''

Certo.... pode ser que tudo já tenha sido postado até agora.... mas eu posso fzer isto!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Você.....!!! Você terminou o cap?????

Sim ^^

Mas.... eles iam dar um passeio romântico só ps dois e......!!!!

O que que tem de mais? o.o

Tudo ia ficar bem entre os dois!!!!!

Hum.... falando assim.... é uma possibilidade......

T.T

Não fique assim Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo ^^ eu prometo que faço a continuação desse passeio deles

Sério????

Sim ^^.... mas só depois de dois caps

O.o!!!! O quê???? Por quê????

Temos uma cena muito importante para mostrar ao público ^^

Do que adianta? Será só no mês que vem T.T....

Exatamente! \o/ pegou o espírito da coisa rapaz ^^ bem.... se eu não tiver preguiça é capaz deu escrever o cap e postar amanhã..... eu acho ;]

Chefe.... por que você é tão mau?

Olhe meu nome, eu sou Analogman XDD

É.... e Belial também ¬¬ e Espantalho... Kimera e..... ----- Já entendi ¬¬ ----- De qualquer forma... por favor não demore para postar T.T

Bem..... eu vejo o que eu posso fazer...... mas de qualquer forma, despessa-se dos leitores, afinal foi você quem comandou o cap hoje ^^ eu vou voltar a fazer a lição de casa e escrever o nome de pessoas famosas no meu caderninho preto ^^ bem, até mais

Até..... bem pessoal vocês ouviram né.... a continuação do momento AllenXRhode ficará para só daqui a dois caps..... espero que ele poste logo T.T bem, mandem bastantes reviews falando do que acharam deste início de conversa entre Allen e Rhode ^^ bem pessoal, até a próxima! Fui!!

Essa fala é minha -.-


	62. A Forma de Noé

¬¬............... Ok... admito que você está certo.........

^^ Viu só chefe? As pessoas falam da boca para fora

Eu só queria pregar uma peça, não é que eu iria parar de escrever a fic e postar um cap por mês -.-

Er...mas.....suas aulas começam semana que vem não é?

Sim, por quê?

Bem... não era você quem passava quase 12 horas na escola por dia mesmo sabendo suas aulas começam 7 e 30 e acabam 12 e 40...?

Exatamente ^^

Como...você arranjará tempo para escrever a fic...?

Provavelmente um cap por semana XDDDD

Era o que eu imaginava........ T.T

Não fique assim Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo ^^ tenho certeza que até lá já escrevi bastante e acalmarei os leitores

Eu não sei não.... mas você é o chefe né XD

Exato ^^ bem, já que a pressão está muito grande em cima de nós vamos logo com este cap pois ele tem que ser para hoje!!

Sorte que ele não será muito longo... porque o próximo será dedicado somente à... ----- Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!!! Nada de Spoilers!!!! ----- ^^''''

Esqueci que você tem que ser punido pelo cap anterior ¬¬ (mesmo estando certo...)

O.o

Me faça um favor amiguinho, use seu radar e procure os exorcistas que estão de férias

Você quer dizer capturados não é?

¬¬....... não Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo...... **férias**

O.o....... certo... vou procurá-los agora mesmo.... já volto

Bem, enquanto ele pega os exorcistas eu vou continuar com a fic pessoal ^^ desta vez não aparecerá Allen ou Rhode ou cia XDDD quer dizer... aparecerão sim... mas lááá no fim do cap... bem, divirtam-se ^^

|~.~|

"Aaahh!!!!!!!!! |Tsc........ essa não....... por que isso... está acontecendo comigo...!?|"

"**Luluuuuu? Você está aí? Está viva?? Me dê alguma resposta, caso contrário terei que atirar para todos os lados até você aparecer ^^³** "

_Flashback_

"Me... me matar...? Mestre, do que está falando...?"

"Do que estou falando? ^^.......**Estou falando da sua incompetência de fazer qualquer coisa direito em todos os momentos em que eu ordenei você para fazer alguma coisa!! Eu lhe dei uma simples tarefa de espionar o garoto e matá-lo se possível, mas o que acontece?? Você se ****apaixona**** por aquele fedelho maldito!!!! Eu já perdi um Noah competente desta forma Lulubell!! Não perderei outro!!!! Vou matar você aqui e agora enquanto você está em meus domínios!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

_Fim do Flashback_

As palavras de Allen agora ecoavam mais do que nunca na cabeça de Lulubell..... ''Você acha mesmo que o Conde está certo?'' ''Você tem certeza de que está do lado da verdade...?'' …... Lulubell de alguma forma sabia que não ganharia nada de bom se voltasse para casa depois daquela luta, mas como ela não voltaria? Rhode tinha visto ela em seu momento mais confuso beijando o garoto pelo qual ela daria a vida sem pensar duas vezes...... não só isso, ela acabou lutando com a irmã e criado o maior tumulto na biblioteca de Bombay......

"|Será que eu consigo vencê-lo?|"

"**Venha Lulu....... cansei de destruir as coisas às cegas.....** "

"|Agora!|"

Lulubell que estava em formatado de cobra sai dos escombros e simultaneamente se transforma em uma águia. Seu plano era voar até uma certa distância e de lá soltar um ataque que pudesse pegar o Conde, mas ela falhou antes mesmo de pensar no ataque completo...... o Conde criou duas asas imensas, elas pareciam ser asas de dragão se não fossem iguaizinhas as de um morcegos.... de tão grande que eram. O mais incrível era a velocidade com que o Conde voava até Lulubell..... ele chegou incrivelmente rápido para perto de Lulubell e com um soco fez ela cair em alta velocidade ao chão..... Lulubell estava fraca pela batalha que travou contra Allen e com aquela que travou com Rhode logo em seguida...... mas lutar com o Conde do Milênio? Mesmo se ela estivesse com força total ela não conseguiria vencê-lo....... mas ela não poderia desistir, ela não iria

"**Me desculpe Lulu..... mas este aqui é seu fim.....** "

O Conde voa então até o local onde Lulubell (ainda como uma águia) e com sua espada em mãos ele aponta para a Noah caída então se prepara para atravessar seu corpo......

"Não pense que eu...... irei morrer tão facilmente assim......**mestre....**"

Lembranças relâmpago começam a entrar na mente de Lulubell.....

"A... ''luxúria'' de Noé...?"

"Sim sim Lulu ^^ Rhode é os sonhos de Noé e Skin é a fúria de Noé... você, a terceira acordada é a luxúria de Noé =3"

"Desculpe a desconfiança mas... quando os primeiros sinais de Noah apareceram em mim eu... pesquisei sobre isso... e não vi nada sobre alguma luxúria em Noé..... não seria eu a ''forma'' de Noé...?"

"...................Luxúria e Forma são a mesma coisa ^^ mas por uma questão de princípios a chamaremos de ''a luxúria de Noé'' ^^ Ok?"

"Si-Sim senhor...."

Sim.... Lulubell se lembrou da primeira vez que ela conheceu o Conde... e como ele mudou de assunto sobre ela ser a ''forma'' de Noé..... sim, ela era Lulubell, não a Noah da luxúria, mas sim a Noah da forma... a forma de Noé. E ela não iria perder tão humilhantemente como estava perdendo..... as memórias cessam, ela já sabiam o que fazer.... se transforma em uma toupera e rapidamente cava o chão até se esconder completamente embaixo da terra....

"Tsc....você só pode estar de brincadeira......................**É este o poder da Noah da luxúria???? Transformar-se em um rato e fugir do predador????? Hehehe... eu esperava muito mais de você Lulu..... ah.....!**"

"Não é um rato seu imbecil.... é uma toupeira......"

Lulubell estava atrás do Conde..... ela tinha duas asas de águia no lugar dos braços e garras imensas no lugar das pernas, que aliás estavam fincadas profundamente nas costas do Conde.....

"Hihi... ^^ **Você caiu na minha armadilha**"

"O qu...!? Aahh!!!"

O Conde acaba de quebrar as duas pernas de Lulubell...... a dor era insuportável e ela estava agora era lutando para permanescer consciente.......

"**Hehehe..... me diga querida... você.... achou mesmo que um oponente do meu calibre iria ser derrotado por meras ''garras'' enfiadas em minhas costas...? Quem você pensa que eu sou....? Hein!?** "

O Conde então finca sua enorme espada na barriga de Lulubell.... se ela tinha ainda como sentir dor, estava sentindo agora. A dor de ser punida pela espada do exorcismo..... ela era sentida em cada parte do corpo de Lulubell..... pelo jeito este era seu fim

"**Admita Lulubell!! Não tem mais volta!! Você foi corrompida por mim muito mais que os outros!!! Ou vai me dizer que só porque ouviu algumas palavrinhas do 14º que você irá mudar de idéia sobre tudo o que passamos juntos e todo o ideal que você tinha em sua mente já faz tantos anos!!!** "

"Tsc.... você.... só está falando assim..... porque fui **eu** quem foi atravessada por esta espada... queriva ver se...... você estaria tão falante se fosse **você**..... quem estivesse aqui....."

"**....................Garota atrevida........foi você quem pediu por isso..... MORRA!!!!** "

O Conde cria uma bola de energia negra e estava pronto para disparar na Noah da luxúria........ mas ela foi mais rápida, ela se transforma em uma imensa enguia e começa a mandar impulsos elétricos para a espada do exorcismo.... e saibam de uma coisa meus queridos leitores, por mais mágica e mística que a espada do exorcismo seja, metal é metal em qualquer lugar, traduzindo: Um ótimo condutor de corrente elétrica. Os impulsos passaram da espada diretamente para a mão do Conde que sentiu na hora o imenso choque e tremeu feito cachorro de rua no inverno de campos de jordão (:B) Lulubell agora só precisava permanecer assim até que suas forçar se esgotem, o Conde morra ou pelo menos retire a espada dela.

"**Tsc....vo-vo-vo-você.....pe-pensa que pode me ven-ven-vencer com isso??????** "

"Não.... mas que isso vai te dar uma lição isso vai"

"**E qual seria...?** "

"Quem sabe depois disso......**você não aprende a nunca mais usar as penssoas nem manipular seus sentimentos!!!!!!**"

Lulubell agora dobrou a voltagem do choque....o Conde agora estava sentindo com muito mais intensidade o choque que estava levando... mas ele não iria retirar a espada de jeito nenhum.... ele estava determinado a matar Lulubell

"**Hehehehehehehehe.......hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Olhe como você está falando!!! Parece mais um uma exorcista da Ordem Negra do que uma Noah!!!! Admita Lulubell!! Você não é um deles!! Você não pertence ao mundo deles!! Você não tem o direito de pertencer!!! O único lugar onde você pertencia era ao meu lado!! Mas você o abandonou!! E por quê?? Por causa de um fedelho irritante?????** "

Uma coisa era ofendê-la e ofender seus princípios, ela não ligava para tais coisas, mas insultar a primeira pessoa com que ela finalmente conseguiu desenvolver um laço importante? Lulubell nunca na vida tinha sentido isso pois nunca teve amigos, mas pela primeira vez ela se sentiu furiosa por insultarem aqueles que ela ama (no caso é um só né XDDD mas o que conta é a intenção ^^)

"**Acho bom você retirar o que disse...........** "

"**Hoho..... e se caso eu não retirar...? O que você vai fazer...?** "

"**Ggggrrrrr!!!! Retire o que disse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

Lulubell cessa o choque, ela volta à sua forma normal e com a pura força bruta retira de si mesmo a espada do exorcismo e dá um soco bem nos dentes do Conde

"Aaahh...! |Mas o quê...? Esta garota arrancou a espada com a própria força...? Será que eu a subestimei um pouco...?|"

"**Aquele Moyashi tinha razão no final das contas.... lutar pelos outros faz mesmo você ficar mais forte.....** "

"Hehe... não sei do que você está falando mas..... O.o"

O Conde se interrompeu sabiamente..... o que estava na frente dele..... era algo incrível.... mas antes de narrar o que era deixem-me tomar fôlego por favor.........................bem, lá vai: No lugar das duas mãos, duas cabeças de urso; nas costas, imensas asas de falcão;seguindo o segmento da coluna vertebral, descia no final dela um enorme rabo de escorpião; no lugar das pernas quebradas,um gigantesco rabo de serpente (por ser muito grande suponho que seja sucuri, se não anaconda.... O.o''); cada fio de cabelo substituído por um espinho de porco-espinho; e no lugar de suas orelhas, orelhinhas de gato (para não perder o costume XD); sem contar que sua pele tinha a coloração de Noah mas com algumas manchas azuis.......

"**....Mas que diabos é isso...? Uma Quimera...?** "

"**Exatamente......... você me disse uma vez que a ''luxúria'' e a ''forma'' eram iguais, mas eu prefiro muito mais ser apresentada por ser a ''forma'' de Noé....... afinal um homem escolhido por Deus como aquele não devia ter muita luxúria......** "

"**Tsc..... Vejo que você se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro...... ótimo... por que não me mostra o que sabe fazer hein?** "

"**Hi...... como você mesmo sabe, Noé recebeu uma importantíssima tarefa de Deus.... montar uma imensa arca e abrigar dentro dela um casal de cada animal que existia na terra.... para que eles pudesse procriar depois do grande dilúvio....... sendo a Forma de Noé eu posso muito bem mudar as célular de meu corpo e transformá-las no que quiser....... mas a minha especialidade, por incrível que pareça, é transformar-me em animais....... acho que tem alguma ligação com o meu passado...? Não concorda...?** "

"**Hehe.... acho melhor parar de pensar no passado... e se importar com o presente...... pois não haverá futuro para você!!!!!!!!!!!** "

O Conde voa então até onde Lulubell estava, mas foi obrigado a recuar.... a Noah da luxúria, agora convertida em Noah das formas, acabou de cuspir fogo de sua boca

"**Mas o quê????** "

"**Não me importo se isto já existiu ou não..... mas um dragão é capaz de cuspir fogo pelo processo de super-aquecimento de dióxido de carbono acumulado nos pulmões..... se eu modificar genéticamente meus pulmões para fazer o mesmo que um pulmão de dragão faz..... o que acha que aconteceria...?** "

"Hehe........**queimaria seu pulmão e derreteria sua garganta antes mesmo do fogo sair....**"

"Exato.......**mas.....** eu modifique meu corpo inteiramente para a batalha... ele está revestido por dentro da mesma proteção que a carapaça de um crocodilo possui...... não pense que vai ser fácil de eu sentir as queimaduras tão facilmente......."

O Conde foi realmente pego de surpresa.... ele não contava com este contra-ataque surpreendente de Lulubell..... ele realmente subestimou ela... ele agora se arrepende por ter insultado Allen (XD)

"Já que é assim........... **arrancarei suas asas... pena por pena....**"

"Nem pense em me tocar ''Mestre''...... estas manchas azuis em meu corpo não são catapora e muito menos enfeite..... os sapos selvagens exóticos possuem um veneno muito poderoso em sua pele..... para auto-proteção...... portanto não importa a presa, se tocar nele, pode acabar morrendo..... não pense que será diferente com você... encoste um dedo em mim e está infectado......"

".........................."

Com a certeza da virada, e a segurança de que seu poder tinha aumentado, foi a vez de Lulubell partir para o ataque em direção ao Conde. Ela então começa a disparar uma sequencia de socos nele, e ele claro, sempre se esquevando... mas desta vez o Conde não tinha muito opção, Lulubell não tinha mãos para socar, ela tinha duas cabeças de urso (que por sinal era enormes O.o) no lugar das mãos, e por incrível que pareça elas estavam vivas... sim, foi isso o que você leu meu idolatrado leitor, vivas..... elas mexiam os olhos e sempre tentavam morder o conde quando podiam.... em outras palavras, vivas XDD

"Hehe.... isso vai ser um grande problema....."

"Vamos Mestre... não estou ouvindo sua ladainha como da outra vez.... por que você não fala alguma coisa?"

"............Você quer mesmo me ouvir não é.... opa!!"

Por pouco, por pouco que o Conde não perde a cabeça por causa da mão direita de Lulubell... mas mesmo assim não foi o bastante, com o rabo de escorpião ela consegue penetrar a pele do Conde e injetar veneno nele..... o Conde começa a se sentir tonto e logo começa a fugir da Noah das formas. Ela então começa a perseguí-lo mas viu que o que ele queria mesmo era chegar até o chão, logo achou melhor manter uma certa distância aérea

"Ah...... estou vendo tudo rodando XDD"

"Você está sob o efeito do meu veneno Mestre..... espero que não se importe de morrer desta forma...."

"Hihi... não morrerei..... não sou tão fraco assim ^^"

"O que quer dizer com isso...?"

"Vou contar um segredo para você Lulu.... em nome dos velhos tempos..... aqui.. no planeta de vocês... eu não consigo usar minha força total... e por isso sou obrigado a permanescer na forma de um gorducho de cartola...... prova disso é que não consigo esconder meus chifres e olhos por mais que eu tente......."

"Está dizendo que você não estava lutando sério desde o início? É isso?"

"Exatamente ^^ aqui eu só posso usar um décimo de meu poder ^^"

Lulubell apesar de não aparentar, estava espantada com que acabou de ouvir... de todas as vezes que o Conde lutou pessoalmente ele sempre deixou seus inimigos a sua mercê, mesmo sendo Allen e o 14º... e todo aquele poder não passava de 10% de sua força total...?

"Mas não se preocupe ^^ vou dar a você uma luta digna de seu poder =3"

"Do que está falando...? Já vai fugir é...?"

"Oh.... assim você me deixa triste =/ não é ''fugir'', isto se chama ''tática de recuo'' ^^"

"Para mim não faz diferença"

"Hihi... diga isso depois que vencer seu novo oponente"

"Pode mandar... não tenho medo de nenhum de seus lacaios"

"^^... ótimo, pois este acabou de sair do forno ^^ está quentinho e pronto para lutar"

"O quê...?"

"**Pode vir......Level 5....**"

"O quê...?"

Uma das portas da arca se abrem... de lá saiu algo que Lulubell se arrependeria profundamente de ter lutado................

---------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal aki esta o cap pra vcs ^^ espero q tenham c divertido com a luta e por favor tenham paciencia q tdo c resolvera com o tempo ^^ em relaçao à minha fic, já respondendo a possiveis duvidas que possam surgir, se eh q já n surgiram, sim, eu já tenho em mente como serao os akumas level 5 e level 6 portanto não se preocupem com isso tbm ^^ apenas se deem ao trabalho de elr a fic e mandar review, o q já eh mta coisa e eu agradeço mto ^^ bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	63. Rhode Kamelot

E sem mais descanço, aki esta o cap prometido para vcs XD espero q c divirtam com ele ^^ A proposito... onde esta meu robozinho q n voltou com os exorcistas ainda...? Bem, deixa pra la... espero q ele xegue logo, pois daki a uns dois caps vou precisar deles ;] bem, xega de papo, ai vai o cap

|~.~|

"E ai galera!!!"

"Cra-Crack.... O.o Você está bêbado??? De novo????"

"Desculpa aí Tyki, mas eu não pude resistir... é mais forte que eu XD"

"E aí Tyki???? XD"

"O.O!! Jasdevi??? Até você????"

"É!! XD A gente não tinha idade para beber então nos fundimos e aí o dono do bar somou nossas idades e aí nós pudemos beber :B"

"Vocês se fundiram na frente do dono do bar?????? O.o Ah.. por que eu me importo? -.-"

"Ei Tyki cadê o Allen??"

"Hum... agora que você falou Crack.... eu não sei....mas onde está o Momo?"

"Momo....?"

"É -.-"

"O.o......Jasdevi..... ele não estava atrás da gente?"

"Não... estava na nossa frente....."

"O.o......vocês..... vocês perderam o Momo..."

"Ah não se preocupe Tyki você ainda tem a gente, não é Jasdevi??"

"É Sim XD"

"T.T..... que consolo...."

Obs: a galera amiga do Tyki leu minha fic e acabou perdoando ele, mas mesmo assim entraram no clubinho ''Odiamos o Tyki Mikk'' de Suman Dark :B

--------------------------------------------

Estava de noite, o céu um pouco nublado, sem nenhuma estrela. O parque estava destruído pela luta passada com Tyki Mikk, o mini-shopping fechado, e somente uma viatura da polícia passando na rua. Definitivamente, aquele não era o momento certo para que Allen pudesse se reconciliar com Rhode

"Er........ ^^''"

"............................."

"A-A-A-Achiiiiiiiiiiinnn!"

Allen não soube dizer se Rhode espirrou de verdade ou se foi apenas um blefe, mas que ao espirrar a dimensão da menina começou a aparecer isso foi fato, mas de qualquer forma, Allen só tinha o que agradecer à Noah dos Sonhos pelo jeito ela estava melhorando

"Ah.... a boa e velha dimensão de Rhode Kamelot ^^ eu me lembro da primeira vez em que eu entrei nela ^^"

"Você diz daquela vez em que eu sequestrei a mulher do relógio e eu furei seu olho...?" (Obs: esqueçam o comentário que fiz acima -.-)

"O.o...... |Agora que ela disse......| Er... é...."

"................."

"Vamos Rhode... vamos sair desta dimensao e entrar na arca....."

"Ok...."

Rhode então resolveu sair de sua dimensão com o rapaz... eles voltam para seus corpos... foi aí que ela entendeu, mesmo indo na dimensão dela os corpos dos dois ainda estavam lá no parque... o que poderia causar muitos problemas..... Allen abre a porta para a arca de Noé e eles então embarcam nela

"Para onde nós vamos?"

"Eu não sei.... por que você não escolhe o lugar? ^^"

"Hum... não sei, qualquer lugar está bom para mim...."

"-.-........ É noite em Bombay..... se formos para algum país europeu deverá estar de tardezinha ^^ vamos tomar um café lá"

"Ok ^^...."

Nosso casal vai então para algum país (Holanda se me lembro bem) e lá eles encontram um bom café para poderem conversar em paz (cara como eu gostaria de ter aquela arca...)

"Pronto, aqui estamos. Pode começar a me falar"

"Falar o quê?"

"Tudo o que você está sentindo..... e tudo o que você quer me falar"

"Hihi..... vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo então ;]"

"Eu não me importo, apenas me diga o que está sentindo Rhode"

"................ Se é isso o que quer..... então está certo.... vou contar para você...."

O pedido dos dois enfim chegou..... eles dão uma pausa de alguns minutos apenas para comer um pouco, logo em seguida eles retomam a conversa, e por incrível que pareça foi Rhode quem começou a falar....

"Eu.... nunca em toda a minha vida poderia imaginar encontrar alguém...assim, como você..."

"Assim como...?"

"Não me interrompa ¬¬"

"O.o..... sim senhora.... continue por favor..."

"..... desde que eu me lembro..... eu sempre fui cercada de pessoas inúteis e ridícula, que só pensam em si e não ligam para as outras... foi aí... que **ele** apareceu......"

"''Ele''...? Você quer dizer o Conde do Milênio...?"

"Exatamente.... eu era uma garotinha assustada na época.... sempre vivia sozinha e isolada por causa do que eu acabei de falar para você..... ele veio e fez mágicas comigo, fez aparecer doces para mim.... e falou, falou falou e falou..... e tudo o que ele falava era igualzinho ao que eu falava, tudo o que ele pensava era igualzinho ao meu jeito de pensar.... então eu decidi ir com ele...."

".... E então...?"

"Foi aí que ele me mostrou que eu não era uma simples criança humana, eu era mais do que isso... eu era membro da família Noah...... ele perguntou se eu tinha muitos sonhos e se eles eram tão reais que era impossível distinguí-los da realidade.... eu falei que sim... foi aí que ele comrpovou que eu era os Sonhos de Noé...."

"E isso... foi a quantos anos atrás...?"

"35 anos...."

"Como é que é?????"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu...... 35 anos atrás..... não é a toa que me chamam de a Noah mais velha.... fui a primeira a despertar os poderes e também tenho a habilidade de ''ser imortal''... portanto eu sempre permanecerei assim......."

"..........Entendo..."

"Com o tempo essa repulsa pelo ser humano se tornou um ódio sem fim.... e por incrível que pareça, cada pessoa que eu matava era exatamente igual à outra.... os mesmo pensamentos.... os mesmos sonhos...... os mesmos medos. E assim foi até que um dia......"

"... você se encontrou comigo..."

"Exato... No começo eu estranhei, pensava ''que imbecil ingênuo'', mas depois de algum tempo... no mesmo dia até, quando eu vi que você fazia de tudo para salvar os outros... até mesmo um akuma, eu percebi que você era diferente... foi por isso que naquele momento, depois que você quase morreu pelo akuma... eu decidi ir embora....... pois você sabe Allen... uma vez em minha dimensão... não tem mais volta..."

"...Sim eu sei...."

"Bem..... depois daquilo eu... comecei e me pegar pensando em nada.... deitada naquela minha cama, suspirando, sentindo tédio...... no começo eu não queria admitir que era relacionado a você, mas depois de um tempo eu tive que ceder e admitir.... eu me pegava implorando para o Conde me dar missões, para me deixar ir junto com os akumas, apenas para ver seu eu encontrava você.... e ele não deixava... acho que ele estava percebendo já...."

"Mas Rhode.... o que isso tem a v...." ----- "Deixe-me termianr Allen...... isso que estou lhe contando é muito importante..... é a minha vida....." ----- "...Me desculpe... por favor continue eu prometo não interromper mais"

"^^ Você pode me interromper sempre que quiser Allen"

O rapaz acabou ficando vermelho e se afogando com o suco, o que tirou boas risadas da Noah dos sonhos, depois de acabar de rir ela então retoma o conto

"Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto as pessoas podem ser divertidas.... comecei a rir mais com Jasdevi, a brincar mais com o Tyki... e irritar mais o Skin :B eu até mesmo fui adotada....resumindo, minha vida começou de verdade depois que eu o conheci...."

"E Lulubell?"

A menina agora aperta os lábio como quem ia dar uma resposta mas achou melhor ficar calada..... Allen sabia que era doloroso para os dois mas era ela o principal motivo da conversa e Allen qeria ter certeza de que tudo se resolvesse agora para que não ficasse pendências para depois....

".....Bem... ela.....ela...... tsc, mas que droga Allen você tinha que tocar no assunto??"

"Eu apenas quero saber o que você lembra dela em seu passado.... apenas..."

"Hunf.... ¬¬ Eu não sei. Desde o momento em que o Conde a recrutou ela ficava na dela, sempre séria, sempre fria, sem ausente ¬¬ nunca tivemos contato..... ou melhor, **ela** nunca teve contato... nem comigo nem com ninguém, apenas com o Conde... só e somente com...."

"Entendo..... desta vez acredito em vez..."

"''Desta vez''..... o que quer dizer com isso? ¬¬"

"Vejo que você está muito irritada com Lulubell por causa de tudo aquilo mas.... mesmo assim.... você parece estar sendo sincera.... vejo isso em seus olhos.... ^^"

"Hihi..... pelo jeito você repara muito em meus olhos não...? ^^ Eu adoro quando você fala assim"

Mais uma vez o exorcista se afoga, desta vez com seu lanche, o que faz a exorcista rir mais ainda. Ele não estava engasgando de propósito, as palavras dela o pegavam de surpresa como sempre pegaram... ele estava contente por saber que ela conseguia rir....

"Bem... continue por favor ^^"

"^^.... bem..... foi aí que a coisa começou a se intensificar..."

"Intensificar? De que modo...?"

"Eu comecei a ter sonhos com você.... todas as noite, um atrás do outro... e somente o fato de eu estar sonhando com você já é uma coisa, e se você somar ainda o fato de eu ser a Noah dos sonhos.... a carga dobra...... com certeza era um sinal....."

".............."

"Foi aí que......"

"....Que...?"

"Que o Conde reuniu a todos para um jantar... ele disse que estava na hora de agirmos... e disse que iríamos nos encontrar com alguns exorcistas para arrancar as inocências deles...."

"........"

"Eu me animei... pedi para que eu fosse encontrar você... queria brincar com você mais uma vez. Mas o Conde foi esperto.... disse que não poderia fazer diferença... foi aí que ele distribuiu cartas com os nomes de alguns exorcistas para todos nós... e adivinha quem pegou o seu nome...?"

"...Tyki... Mikk..."

"Exato... na hora eu não pensei nisso mas... hoje em dia não paro de pensar... foi muita coincidência o Noah com maior poder de ataque ter sido escolhido para eliminar você..... o Conde queria que você morresse, mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo...."

"....Sim... eu me lembro daquele dia.... eu tinha... tido uma terrível luta contra Suman Dark.... ele tinha sido obrigado a trair a Ordem Negra para não morrer... mas acabou sendo morto do mesmo jeito... primeiro pela sua inocência... depois pelo próprio Tyki..."

".......Eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo......"

"Não se importe com isso agora... continue por favor..."

"....Depois disso fui incubida de construir a nova arca para o Conde... fiz o que tinha que fazer e depois, quando voltei fiquei sabendo por Skin o que tinha acontecido com você... pelas mãos de Tyki...... confesso a você que fiquei chateada... eu queria tê-lo matado eu mesmo... não que eu fosse conseguir... mas eu não queria que tivesse terminado daquele jeito.... eu até deixei cair uma lágrima, que Skin acabou percebendo... mas foi só dar um doce para ele e ficar tudo bem.... ^^...."

".....E depois... houve o incidente da arca..."

"Ah sim... o incidente da arca..... quando eu fiquei sabendo que você ainda estava vivo eu não acreditei de início, mas foi da boca do próprio Tyki que eu ouvi isso.... então devia ser verdade mesmo.... acabei me alegrando. Eu até fui trocar de roupa apenas para esperar você Allen XD"

E pela terceira vez, nosso exorcista fica vermelho e engasga..... a reação da garota foi a mesma que as anteriores

"Bem.... eu mal podia esperar.... paguei um preço, eu admito... chorei a morte de meus irmãos, Skin e Jasdevi, mas no fim..... lá estava você........... tão bem quanto estava da outra vez..... foi aí que eu admiti de vez que tinha sentimentos por você...... acabei exagerando eu confesso... mas.... aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo.....foi tão bom....."

"O.o" Allen agora engasgou seriamente tendo que ir ao banheiro ver se dava um jeito, depois de 10 minutos só que ele acaba voltando

"Você está bem? XD"

"Sim... eu acho..... er... continue por favor..."

"Bem... o momento estava maravilhoso... eu, você, sentados na mesma mesa.... eu estava me divertindo tanto ^^ mas você tinha que defender aquela exorcista da Tease do Tyki..... e além disso subiu em cima da mesa e partiu para o ataque....."

"Eu não pude fazer nada Rhode, ela é minha melhor amiga...."

"¬¬.....sim, claro.... bem, de qualquer forma.... eu iria atacá-la... mas aquele infeliz entrou no meu caminho..."

"Quem?"

"....Hum.... agora que você falou... juro que não lembro....."

------------------------------------

Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!! Você já os encontrou??? Estou sem atores reserva também!!!

Eu já encontrei dois deles chefe! Só falta aquele lá

Aquele quem criatura??

Er... não lembro ^^''

Não lembra???? Ei espere.... ah! Já sei de quem você está falando ^^ por favor o encontre logo

Dexa comigo chefe!

-------------------------------------

"Mas por favor, continue"

"Eu me livrei rapidamente dele.... deixei-o preso em minha dimensão para ele aprender a não mexer comigo u.u queria brincar com você... mas quando vi... você estava explodindo o vortex que Tyki criou em volta de você.... você então sai com a espada do exorcismo em mãos.... juro que fiquei com medo..... pois senti uma outra presença com, você.... na época não sabia que era o 14º..... mas senti medo... depois disso foi tudo muito rápido... você acabou perfurando Tyki antes mesmo de eu perceber o que estava acontecendo...... confesso que fiquei muito irritada com você.... que até esqueci do garoto preso no meu mundo... apenas ordenei para que o corpo dele o atacasse.... tanto me esqueci dele que ele de algum jeito acabou saindo do meu mundo e me matando... ¬¬....."

".............."

"Depois disso... me senti culpada por ter machucado tanto você...."

"... É mesmo é...?"

"Sim... acabei machucando a única pessoa que eu me interessei.... mas logo em seguida outra coisa veio na minha cabeça..."

"O que que veio?"

"Você só começou tudo aquilo por causa daquela maldita exorcista..... confesso que fiquei muito enciumada ¬¬..... pela primeira vez na vida senti ciúmes"

"Mas Rhode... eu já expliquei vária vezes para você ^^''"

"Foi então que eu... a partir daquele dia.... comecei a me tornar cada vez mais parecida com aquela garota....... tanto que eu acabava chorando quando brigava com você -.-"

"..........................."

"A culpa não foi minha Allen.... não esperava que eu fosse me tornar mais parecida com a Rinali..... me desculpe..."

"Não peça..... a culpa foi minha... fiz você pensar que... sendo igual a ela eu iria sentir o mesmo que sinto por ela...... mas saiba que.. o que sinto por você é muito mais que uma simples amizade...."

Desta vez froi a vez da garota de se afogar com o suco, fazendo Allen rir muito (60% vingança 40% ironia)

"Rhode, não quero que você mude seu jeito de ser por minha causa, isso seria um crime horrível.... por favor, seja você mesmo, sempre ^^"

"Hihi... está pedindo para que eu volte a matar pessoas é XD"

"Er..... não ^^'' mas você pode matar os akumas..."

"Mas como? Somente com uma inocência é que a alma de um akuma pode ser salva...."

"Nisso você tem razão..... mas não se preocupe com isso... tenho certeza que pensaremos em algo ^^"

"Ok... ^^"

Os dois se olhavam agora.... Allen viu que ela tinha tirado um grande peso de suas costas..... mas ele queria mais, queria vê-la leve de verdade... e para isso, ele precisava retomar aquele assunto desconfortável

"Sobre Lulubell.... você ainda está....?" ----- "Irritada?" ----- "...é..... você está?"

"Muito ¬¬ Se eu a encontrar eu a matarei!"

"Por favor Rhode.... perdoe ela..."

"Por que eu faria isso.....?"

"Ela esta muito confusa...."

"Isso não é desculpa para beijar o namorado dos outros!!"

"Eu sei disso...... mas... é difícil de explicar..."

"...................."

"Você se magoou muito com o que ela disse para você não é?"

"Claro ¬¬ ela disse muitas coisas que eram verdade... mas que me fizeram pensar.... Allen eu quero que saiba que eu jamais ir...."

O exorcista tinha se inclinado e dado um beijo (O.o) na garota..... durou pouco, mas foi um beijo doce... depois que ele se afasta a garota rapidamente puxa se pescoço de volta para que durasse pelo menos mais alguns segundos (XD) eles ficam assim por mais algum tempo até que Allen volta ao seu lugar..... ele viu como ela tinha ficado feliz (e vermelha) por causa da ação que ele tomou agora a pouco..... ele não queria saber qual era a conclusão que Rhode tinha chegado com as palavras de Lulubell, nem se aquilo era verdade ou não..... ele iria fazê-la feliz e isso era uma promessa

"Rhode!!"

"Si-Sim...? O.o"

"Venha!! Vamos dar mais um passeio!!"

"Para onde Allen??"

"Eu não sei.... mesmo porque não importa, só quero estar com você ^^"

A garota pela segunda vez se afoga desta vez com seu lanche... Allen estende a mão para ela, e ela obviamente não fez serimônia em pegar... eles pagam pelo lanche e vão embora para continuar o que começaram... e para tornar este amor possível

------------------------------------

"XD!! Dona, eu sei que já falei isso demais.... mas você é muito fraca sabe :B Tem certeza que você é uma Noah?"

"Ah......ah...........ah......"

"Ah, qual é..... vamos, levanta ^^ eu quero bater mais em você Lulubell-sama... Hehehehe....."

"|Não.....não pode ser..... se esta... é a força de um... level... 5.... então um level 6... ele.......essa não.... não vou resistir...|"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Prontinho pessoal XDD mais um cap para vocês ^^ espero que tenham gostado pois havera ainda a continuaçao disto no proximo cap!!! N percam!! Qual sera a força e o poder do level 5?? Como Lulubell vai se livrar desta??? Como o Allen vai virar o placar de afogamentos que esta 3 x 2???? Como é que Tyki Mikk e os outros encontrarão Momo??? Não percam estas e mais respostas no proximo cap!!! \o/! Ateh mais galera! Fui!!


	64. Quer Namorar Comigo?

Olá pessoal!! Estou d volta para continuar com o encontro maravilhoso do nosso exorcista e.... O.o Rhode Kamelot??? O que é que vc faz aki???

"**Calado Analogman!!!!!! Que história é essa de começar uma nova fic?????? O que você tem na cabeça afinal de contas???? Você já não deixa eu e Allen ficar juntos, não deixa ele dizer que me ama, e ainda por cima vai nos jogar fora a essa altura do campeonato??????**"

^^'' Não fique assim Rhode.... é que eu acabei tendo um sonho muito louco e acabei tendo umas idéias boas em relação àquela fic..... e se eu não escrevesse ela imediatamente eu poderia esquecer as idéias, o que seria um crime pra mim q já tinha esquecido elas uma vez XDDD

"**Dane-se!!! Só pode existir uma fic em sua vida!! E é a minha!!!! Caso contrário você não precisa ter mais vida!!!!!!**"

O.o..... isso significa que.....

"**Que eu vou te matar!!!!**"

Ei ei ei.... não se aproxime não... por favor..... er.... ei, espere!! O.o pense no futuro!!!

"Não haverá futuro para você ¬¬"

|Hehe...| Tudo bem, tudo bem......você pode me matar... eu mereço isso.....

"Hum... entendeu rápido....ok, vamos acabar logo com isso!!"

Justo quando eu... ah, deixa para lá...... =/

"Justo quando você o que?"

Nada não....

"Fala u.u"

Não é nada XD

"**Fala!!!!!**"

Tá bem, tá bem eu falo O.o..... é que eu... estava escrevendo mais ou menos um roteiro para um casamento....

"Casamento???? De quem???"

Seu e do Allen ué... De quem mais seria? Eu estava escrevendo um rascunho sobre isso mas... bom, deixa para a outra vida... bem, vamos rápido com isso

"O.o... Hahahaha ^^'''' Ai ai Analogman... enganei você direitinho né????? ^^'''''''''''"

Enganar? O que quer dizer com isso Rhode?? |:B|

"Você achou mesmo que eu mataria o meu melhoooooooor amigo???? XD"

Hum..... agora que você disse....

"Era só uma piadinha para descontrair ^^''' pode continuar escrevendo duas coisas em paz aí ^^"

Ah, muito obrigado Rhode ^^ |Analogman Wins|

"Certo... er.... até mais ^^'' e não se esqueça de continuar seu rascunho sobre meu casamento!!! Er... é so uma sugestão ^^"

Claro ^^ até a próxima Rhode ^^ Tchau tchau!! ….................... Ufa... escapei dessa..... olhem pessoal, prometo que irei continuar esta fic maravilhosa do jeito que eu sempre continuei viu? Por isso não fiquem bravos nem percam as esperanças!!! E para provar isso para vocês aí está um cap mais que perfeito (para os amantes de Allen X Rhode) para vocês!!!! Divirtam-se ^^

|~.~|

"Vocês acharam ele???"

"Não Tyki ^^''"

"Acharam ele?????"

"Er.... também não Tyki..."

"Aaahhhh!!! Momo!!! Cadê você?????"

"Eu vim aqui só pra te veeeeeeer!!!" gritavam os gêmeos e Crack (ainda bêbados)

"T.T!!! Por quê????"

"Isso Tyki Mikk!!! Sofra! Soooofraaaaaaa! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"¬¬..... Muuuuito engraçado Suman Dark... Muito engraçado......... a propósito, ond está o garoto?"

"Não sei ¬¬ deve estar por aí"

----------------------------------------------

"A-A-A-Atchiiiim!!!!!!!!"

"Allen, você está bem?"

"Estou sim Rhode.... acho que tem alguém falando de mim......"

"Hunf ¬¬ tomara que não seja quem estou pensando!"

"Tsc.... deixe de ser ciumenta e venha ^^ estamos chegando"

"Chegando? Aonde estamos indo?"

"Logo você verá.... apenas abra aquela porta da arca por favor ^^"

"Está bem................"

A garota abre a porta..... uma grande luz sai da sala..... quando ela abre os olhos eles estavam em um parque de diversões. Estava de noite, o que significa que eles estavam em algum lugar do oriente (caso vocês não se lembrem estava de noite em Bombay ^^)

"A-Allen..... O.o... o que é isso??"

"Um parque ué XD Eu pensei que você iria gostar de ir comigo em um lugar animado para você esquecer todos aqueles problemas e lutas que já se foram..... e conhecendo você como eu conheço um pouco, nada melhor do que um parque de diversões para animar você ^^"

"*.*!!!!!!!!!!!"

"E então? Va.....? er..... ela já correu na minha frente....... o.o''"

"Vem Allen!!!! Você está demorando muito!!"

"Er.... já estou indo! ^^''"

Nosso exorcista vai então até onde estava a garota. Ele comprou uma infinidade infinitamente infinita (O.o?) de tíckets para eles poderem andar em todos os brinquedos (assim fica fácil não é Allen? Com o super-mega-power-golden-wave cartão de crédito Conde do Milênio versão deluxe special -.- ahh como eu queria ter este cartão..... ser Noah tem suas vantagens :B) e então a diversão começou.

"Hahahahaha!!!! Eu adoro esse brinquedo!!!!! Alleeeen!!! Levanta seus braços também!!!"

"|Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Eu vou morrer!!!!!!!! Augustus faça alguma coisa!!!!!!!!!!| Er.... cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-claro Rh-Rh-Rh-Rh-Rh-Rhode........."

"_**|Faça alguma coisa?? Faça alguma coisa????? A culpa é sua de ir nesta montanha italiana ou sei-lá-o-quê!!!! Você vai nos matar Allen!!!!!!!|**_"

"Ai ai ^^ Allen essa montanha russa foi demais!! Pena que teve poucos loopings..... Allen? Allen cadê você?"

Allen estava vomitando tudo o que ele tinha comido em todo o anime somado a tudo o que comeu no mangá XDDele estava tão enjoado, mas tão enjoado que não conseguia nem ficar em pé :B mas não era as forças próprias que moviam aquele corpo no momento, era o amor. Pode parecer meio estranho ou infantil para você que está lendo isso meu amado leitor, mas saibam que o dia em que o corpo de vocês forem movidos (se é que já não foram) pelo amor vocês farão tantas loucuras...... (mais do que já fazem u.u)

"Onde você estava seu bobo!? Você me deixou sozinha!!"

"Eu....eu....eu...... ah, deixa para lá, não será legal ouvir o que eu iria dizer... -.- e então? Quer ir em algum outro brinquedo?"

"Mas é claro que eu quero!! Quero ir no elevador ^^"

"Claro querida ^^ apenas me mostre qual que é, pois eu não sei que brinquedo é este, e eu irei imediatamente com você ^^"

Alguns minutos depois

"_**|Irá imediatamente com ela não é... ¬¬³³|**_"

"|T.T³³ Não sabia que ia ser algo assim........|"

"_**|Está brincando não é...? ¬¬ Ela é Rhode Kamelot!! O que esperava?? Um carrocel???|**_"

"|Sim..... na verdade eu..... O.O! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH|"

"Allen!!! Está descendo!!!!! Levanta as mãããããos!!!!! XD"

"_**|Aaahhhh!!! Eu quero sair daqui!!!!!!!|**_"

E o elevador desce à uma velocidade espantosa.......

"Aaahhh!! Allen, só você para me fazer rir desta forma ^^.... O.o? Allen? Allen cadê você???? Por que você sempre foge de mim???"

"_**|Satisfeito agora? ¬¬ Já é a segunda vez neste mesmo banheiro...|**_"

"|....Ah..... acho que morri três vezes hoje..... mas não tem problema.. Rhode está feliz e é isso que importa...... e outra, acabou os brinquedos perigosos, agora só tem os mais levinhos ^^|"

"_**Se você está dizendo....|**_"

"Ah!! Aí está você!! Onde você estava de novo???"

"Eu.... é.... fui comprar isto para você ^^"

"O.o!!! Algodão doce!!!!!!!!!!"

A menina devorou o negócio como uma formiga devora um grão de açúcar XD e depois que ela terminou, além de estar toda lambuzada e feliz, estava com vontade de dar um beijo no garoto

"Ma-Mas Rhode!!! Com esta boca suja nós vamos acabar gru-- O.o.........."

"Hmmm..... Hm.... Hm! ^^"

"Hmmm!! Hm! T.T"

Era exatamente isso o que vocês estão imaginando amados leitores XD Alguém aqui já comeu algodão doce de parque de diversões? Acreditem, para aqueles que não comeram aqui vai uma dica: Se você pisar em algum no chão, pode tirar seu calçado pois ele estará grudado naquilo pelo resto da vida.....

30 minutos depois........

"Pronto.... desgrudamos......"

"É.... apesar de eu estar sentindo falta já de ficarmos grudados.... o.o..."

"ò.ó!! Nossas bocas ficaram coladas por meia hora!!! Precisei usar a espada do exorcismo para desgrudar!!!"

"^^''' Eu sei, eu sei... desculpa ^^"

"Bem... não tem problema ^^''....."

"Allen!!! Vamos no carrinho bate-bate???"

"Carrinho.... bate-bate...?"

"É ^^"

"Er... claro Rhode ^^ por que não? |Aliás, nada de errado pode acontecer ^^|"

"Ah é.... Allen....." dizia a garota chegando bem perto do exorcista

"Si-Sim...?"

"**Eu **dirijo ^^"

"O.o.....?"

-----------------------------------

"**Hahahaha!!! Tomem isso!! Sintam a fúria do carro super destrutivo e envenado!!! Eu o chamo de Master Kamelot!!! Hahahaha!!!**"

"T.T Rhode........ ah... deixa para lá...."

"_**|Allen... ela está atropelando e batendo em todo mundo........ o.o|**_"

"|É... eu sei Augustus... é por isso que o nome do brinquedo é... carrinho bate-bate....|"

"_**|Mas..... três meninas tiveram que ser atendidas no hospital..... duas por atropelamento.....|**_"

"|Finja que não viu meu amigo... é o melhor que você pode fazer T.T|"

"**Ha!! Allen!! Viu o que eu acabei de fazer no carro daquela metida????**"

"Si-Sim... Rhode.... eu vi ^^''"

"Pronto pessoal ^^ 30 minutos já se passaram, podem sair dos carros para os próximos brincarem ^^" dizia a operado dos carrinhos

"Aiai ^^ me diverti bastante... e você Allen? O.o!!! De novo???"

"_**|Assim não dá Allen... já é a terceira vez que vamos para este banheiro vomitar T.T|**_"

"|Ah... ah..... isso... isso é... isso é por uma causa maior!!! Eu farei ela ficar alegre como sempre foi!! Nem que para isso eu tanha que vir 10 vezes no banheiro!!|"

"Aah! Aí está você meu senhor!! Allen por que você sempre foge quando o tempo acaba???"

"Ah.... é....é para comprar mais fichas Rhode ^^''''"

"Aaahh ^^ Que bom.... ei Allen ^^"

"Si-Sim...?"

"Vamos para a roda gigante ;]"

"O.o........."

E assim se sucedeu... da roda gigante para o martelo, do martelo para o kamikaze, do kamikaze para as chícaras, das chícaras para o trampolin..... até mesmo depois do carrocel.... bem, resumindo...

"_**|O que você disse sobre vir 10 vezes aqui neste banheiro...? Bem, pelas minhas contas já foram 13 vezes!!!!!**_|"

"|Treze é... eu já contei quinze....... bom... deixa para lá.... o que importa é que ela está feliz e é isso que importa....................|"

"Ei Allen!!!"

"Ah ^^ olá ^^''"

"Sobrou apenas um brinquedo para nós..."

"|Essa não......| E... e qual seria...?"

"O túnel do amor ^^"

"O.O!!!!!!!!! E....esperaaquieujávoltotenhoqueirnobanheiro!!!!"

"O.o...."

"_**|Catorze vezes ¬¬|**_"

"|Eu já entendi!!! Não precisa ficar assim...... bem, vamos|"

Allen sai do banheiro, e quando estava indo em direção de Rhode......

"Eeeeiii!!!! Alleeeeen! XD E aí??"

"O.O³³³ Mo-Momo?????? O que... como chegou até aqui????? O que está fazendo aqui????"

"Ah..... eu não sei.... foi o disco voador Allen!!!! Foi alucinante...."

"Sei, sei... imagino... |Acho que ele quis dizer alucinógeno...|"

"Cara.... eu amo você sabia??? Você é um dos meus melhores amigos!!!"

"O.o... que... que cheiro é esse.....?"

"Sake XD Por quê? Ei Allen?? Tá correndo pra onde?? Ei...? Ah.. o banheiro XD"

"_**|Quinze vezes ¬¬|**_"

"|Ora, calado!!!! ò.ó|"

Allen então pega a tampa da privada e bate na cabeça de Momo para ele desmaiar e o amarra dentro da arca, para que ele não fugisse XD

"Vai ficar aí dormindo até meu encontro terminar!! Essa é boa.... como assim ele está bêbado? -.-"

-----------------------------------------

"Tsc... não acharam mesmo ele???"

"Nada Tyki..."

"Aqui também não..."

"Entendo.... nesse caso nós dev... ahn?"

A arca de Noé se abre......

"Ha! XD Enfim você chegou garoto ^^ estav procura..... O.O!!"

"Ty.......Tyki..................."

"Você....?"

-------------------------------------------

"Por que a demora??? ò.ó"

"Desculpe ^^'' tive um probleminha para resolver... ^^''''' bem, vamos?"

"Sim ^^"

Nosso casal então embarca no mini barquinho que levava os dois para o escuro..... quando tudo ficou um breu, Allen sentiu que a garota pegou sua mão e começou a falar

"Me desculpa..."

"Pelo quê...?"

"Por perder o controle..... naquela hora......"

"Não tem problema... eu imagino que o quanto que não foi difícil para você...... ainda mais depois que Lulubell me.... ah, você sabe...."

"Sim.... mas... eu acabei falando algumas coisas que acabaram magoando você....."

"Imagina... tudo foi a mais pura verdade....."

"........."

"Por que..... você está me falando isso agora?"

"Porque por mais que eu seja desse jeito.... eu ainda não tenho coragem de ficar encarando você muito tempo para falar sobre essas coisas................"

Allen então percebeu que a menina era doce apesar de todas as coisas...... foi então que ele viu que a luz já começava a aparecer... era o túnel que já estava no fim.... então ele aproveitou os últimos minutos para..... ah, você já sabe -.- bem, de qualquer forma, ambos saem bastante vermelhos do túnel ^^

"Ei, Rhode"

"Sim....?"

"Eu sei que da primeira vez foi um tanto forçado.... por isso eu quero me desculpar e pedir agora..."

"Pedir? Pedir o quê?"

"Você quer namorar comigo? Por favor ^^"

Se você pudesse ver a cena com seus próprios olhos você poderia acabar se emocionando, caso gostasse destas coisas claro ^^ mas como você está lendo esta minha fic e não a segunda meu caro leitor então eu suponho que você goste de romantismo ^^ Rhode ficou mais vermelha que antes e seus olhos azuis ficaram mais brilhantes ainda com a felicidade que ela estava sentindo...... ela então pula nos braços do exorcista e ambos fricam abraçados por um tempo..... foi Allen quem quebrou o silêncio

"Isso... é um sim?"

"O que você acha seu bobo...?"

"^^"

"^^"

"Vamos voltar... já está tarde e seus irmão devem estar loucos atrás de você XD"

"Vamos sim..... quero preparar algo bem gostoso para você comer ^^"

"^^"

Nosso casal predileto entra enão na arca, e lá Rhode viu Momo cantando as músicas do Latino e amarrado em uma parede

"O.o... Allen... o que é que..." ----- "Sem perguntas Rhode, por favor ^^''" ----- "É... também acho melhor..."

Eles então chegam em casa, estavam felizes e conversando alto sobre o dia que tiveram..... lá encontram Tyki Mikk e Suman sentados na mesa..... eles estavam bem sérios

"Aaahh não! Vocês dois não estão brigando de novo não é? XD"

"Garoto.... Rhode... vocês... vocês precisam ver isso...."

Pelo tom que Tyki Mikk usou não era coisa boa.... eles vão então até o quarto de Suman... lá estava a esposa dele e Izzy cuidadando dos ferimentos gravíssimon da Noah.....

"A...Allen.....Allen....."

"Lulubell????"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal!! Mais um cap postado pra vcs ^^ desculpem a demora viu? Ontem n deu pa posta pois tive um compromisso fora d casa e hj eu demorei pq meu pai esta em casa... ele trabalha fora e so vem d fds e qdo vem ele quer matar saudades ^^ do computador ¬¬ ele esta com a bunda colada aki desde meio dia ¬¬²² e custou para ele sair ^^ bem, espero q tenham se divertido com este cap viu? N se preocupem com relaçao a minha segunda fic, por favor! Akilo eh mais um divertimento do q um compromisso como é com esta aki! Eu prrometo continuar postando regularmente para vocês qdo eu tiver tempo e sempre pensar nesta fic em primeiro lugar! Se vcs gostaram do cap mandem algum comentario pra mim saber como eh q ta ^^ bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	65. A Última Convidada

Er... antes de mais nada.... gostaria de dizer que esta tendo um probleminha no site e n consigo logar... logo n tenho como por os caps na fic... desculpem a demora e n sei c eh so comigo... mas por favor me desculpem pela demora.............

|~.~|

"Lu...Lulubell...? Mas o qu....?"

"O que aconteceu com você?" perguntava Rhode olhando com um olhar desinteressado

"Rhode, agora não...."

"Não se preocupe Allen, não vou provocar ^^"

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a Noah das formas......ela estava de cabeça baixa, aguentando as feridas e queimaduras que tinha pelo corpo todo

"Na verdade Allen.... ela disse que não iria contar nada para agente até que você chegasse......."

"Entendo....... bem, reunam todos Suman... e Tyki.... encontrei Momo.... ¬¬"

"O.o..... não olhe para mim com esta cara!!! A culpa é **deles**....." dizia Tyki olhando para os gêmeos e Crack

"^^''''''''''''''''"

"Foi um level 5"

Todos que estavam presentes e até os que estavam chegando se assustaram, Allen principalmente

"Co-Como??? Um level 5??? Pensei que não existiam esses aqui na terra!!!!"

"Pois saiba que está errado... exite sim.... e não são fracos... ele...." ----- "Eu conheço o seu poder Lulubell... sei muito bem do que um level 5 é capaz........" ----- "..................."

"Allen.... Lulubell é forte... para ela estar neste estado...."

"Concordo com você Rhode.... mas não é isso que me espanta..... o que me espanta mesmo... é saber que você está viva...... me diga, o que houve Lulubell...."

"....................."

Todos agora estavam muito assustados... quer dizer então que Lulubell deu chance em **sobreviver**? Todos estavam preocupados, pois Lulubell não era uma lutadora qualquer, ela conseguiu lutar no mesmo dia com Allen e Rhode (e até mesmo com o Conde se você for contar....).... e se até ela teve sorte em sobreviver, o que aconteceria com os outros?

"Bem.... eu... eu vou contar como exatamente aconteceu......."

_Flashback_

"Não pode ser....... você.... como você fez isso...?"

"Hihihi XD Fácil ^^ **assim!!!!!!!!!**"

"Aaahhh!!!!!"

Lulubell agora estava derrotada.... ela não tinha mais forças para se levantar

"XD!! Dona, eu sei que já falei isso demais.... mas você é muito fraca sabe :B Tem certeza que você é uma Noah?"

"Ah......ah...........ah......"

"Ah, qual é..... vamos, levanta ^^ eu quero bater mais em você Lulubell-sama... Hehehehe....."

"|Não.....não pode ser..... se esta... é a força de um... level... 5.... então um level 6... ele.......essa não.... não vou resistir...|"

"Hehe.................bem.... vamos então queimar você....."

"Tsc....... aaahhhhhh....!"

Lulubell estava sendo queimada.. e ela sentia que ela não iria escapas dessa.... até que... o akuma parou o ataque

"Ai..aiaiai.....minha cabeça.... por que a minha cabeça tá doendo??? T.T"

"|O...onde ele vai...?|"

O akuma anda até o horizonte até desaparecer da vista de Lulubell...... mas não dá 1 minuto e ele já volta correndo para terminar o serviço.... porém.... não tinha nada lá... ela tinha sumido... a única coisa que tinha vida naquele lugar era uma pequena mariposa... que voava em direção à porta da arca.......

_Fim do Flashback_

"E-Então.... este é o poder de um akuma level 5........"

"...... Eu só não entendi... o que houve com aquele akuma.... para agir estranho daquele jeito estranho... o que ele tem na cabeça? -.-"

"Cabeça...? Cabeça....."

Allen estava agora pensativo...... pelo jeito ele havia pensado em algo... todos os olhares, até mesmo o de Lulubell, estavam para ele desta vez..... o que será que ele tinha em mente?

"Ah.... será.....? …........."

"O que foi garoto? Pensou em algo??"

"Sim Tyki Mikk.... algo muito importante...... pessoal, eu.......... eu realmente preciso conversar com Lulubell a sós...."

Desta vez todos os olhares se direcionaram para Rhode....ela então fecha os olhos e suspira... e então

"Não tem problema ^^ por mim tudo bem, apenas não demore Allen, estarei na cozinha fazendo um lanche para você"

"Ah... certo... ^^"

"Rh-Rhode...... eu... eu gostari...." ----- "O Allen quer falar com você Lulu.... e pelo jeito deve ser algo muito importante e urgente, para ele estar tirando todo mundo daqui... converse com ele, descanse e depois conversamos ^^" ----- "Si...Sim..."

"Bem Allen quando acabar a conversa deixe-a descansar um pouco"

"Entendido....."

Rhode (para espanto de Allen e Lulubell) e os outros saem do quarto, deixando apenas os dois sozinhos.... Allen então se senta ao pé da cama para se aproximar um pouco mais de Lulubell.....

"Pronto... todos os outros saíram....... você... não precisa se segurar mais..."

Lulubell ainda estava com a mesma expressão..... mas com o passar dos minutos ela começa a suar e a tremer... depois de mais um tempinho estava evidente que ela estava com medo e aflita... seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que não demoraram muito para cair e começarem a pingar no colchão, e não foi surpresa de que ela acabou indo de encontro a Allen para abraçá-lo enquanto soluçava...... Allen estava retribuindo o abraço para poder dar algum tipo de proteção para a Noah das formas....... é claro que os sentimentos de cada um eram muito diferentes e vocês sabem muito bem disso queridos leitores...... mas Allen não tinha outra alternativa se não abraçá-la..... pois para alguém como Lulubell que possui um coração de gelo, quando ele se parte ele se despedaça inteiro................

"Você precisa liberar tudo agora Lulubell.... sem compromisso, sem pensamentos, sem intenções... você precisa estar leve, revigorada.... estar nova, revivida..... pois você já escolheu o lado que você iria estar a muito tempo já..... e a escolha de seu caminho será feita agora..."

".............................."

Ela apenas soluçava, não falava nada... Allen entendia que estava sendo duro todas estas mudanças para ela.... portanto era melhor que a dor fosse rápida e imediata do que devagar e dolorosa.......

"Lulubell... você não tem mais para onde ir, você foi traída por aquele que você considerava mais importante em sua vida..... mas saiba que agora que você sabe de toda a verdade você tem a chance de mudar seu destino e o destino do mundo.... você está tendo a chance de fazer o que é certo desta vez.... portanto por favor..... una-se a gente.... nós precisamos de você!"

"........Você sabe que eu ainda estou confusa e acho que meus sentimentos só cresceram por você..."

"Sim... eu sei disso...."

"E sabe que não será fácil deles desaparecerem e que com estas atitudes suas você só fará ele crescer...."

"...............Sim...."

"Ótimo............. então, neste caso......... eu concordo em me unir a você.. não a **eles**, e nem **àqueles **com quem você pretende se unir....... mas sim com você...."

"^^..... Por hora já está de bom tamanho...... com o tempo você verá que está e sempre esteve rodeada de pessoas maravilhosas... e que só querem o seu bem..."

"Assim espero....... mas...... Skin continuará sendo Skin para mim ¬¬...."

"Certo.... nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar com você -.- Skin não conta"

------------------------------------

"**A-A-A-A-ATCHIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" * terremoto *

"Skin, você está bem?"

"Estou sim Tyki... hm... será que estou resfriado... ou tem alguém falando de mim?"

"Eu sei lá XD"

-------------------------------------

"De qualquer forma, eu ainda o chamarei de Moyashi u.u"

"O.o!!! O quê??? Por quê????"

"Porque você é meu Moyashi..... e não tem porque, não reclame u.u"

"T.T |Ela me lembra tanto ele.....|"

"Bem... Rhode está te esperando lembra? Acho bom você ir lá ver o que ela quer, antes que ela fique irritada e me ataque com uma foice -.-"

"Você tem razão ^^''''' bem, descanse hein? Amanhã conversamos ^^"

"Entendido....."

Allen sai do quarto e encontra a cozinha deserta, se não fosse por Rhode que estava sentada na mesa esperando o rapaz com um sanduíche

"Esqueci que não sei cozinhar -.- então isso foi o máximo que eu pude fazer ^^''"

"^^ Está maravilhoso, tenho certeza que se estivesse melhor estragaria"

"^^"

Ele se senta e começa a comer também, depois de algum tempo em silêncio a menina finalmente quebra o gelo

"E então... como ela está?"

"Está como você está imaginando... arrasada..."

"....... Eu sei pelo que ela passou.... fui a primeira a descobrir que o Conde só estava nos usando...."

"Sim.... e ainda mais ela sendo como ela era com o Conde..... está sofrendo mais que os outros....."

".......Será que meu pai e a Trícia estão bem...?"

"Sim.... o Conde ainda tem uso para eles, portanto não se preocupem...."

"..............................."

"_**|Está tudo indo de acordo com o combinado Allen..... realmente, em termos de estratégia você não fica atrás não... você adiou nossa viagem para quatro dias ao invés de dois, e hoje, quarto dia, foi quando Lulubell apareceu..... você está me impressionando...|**_"

"|^^...... Era meio que obvio que ela voltaria... afinal o Conde iria tentar se livrar dela....|"

"Allen........"

"Sim?"

"Você.... você pensou em algo quando Lulubell nos disse sobre aquele akuma... você... poderia me dizer o que era?"

"Aquele akuma Rhode.... ele..... por um pequeno período de tempo.... estava sendo controlado mentalmente..."

"Controlado...? O que quer dizer com isso...?"

"Carte Garte........ a técnica sonora usada pela inocência de meu mestre....."

"Seu mestre... mas... você não disse que ele...."

"Nunca encontraram seu corpo............."

"Então... você está querendo dizer que..."

"Sim... eu já desconfiava disso mas... depois do que Lulubell me disse...... as chances de que meu mestre, General Cross, esteja vivo acaba de crescer........"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal ^^ mais um cap concluido pra vcs ^^ desculpem por n ter postado..... n so meu pai n sai do pc como o site esta com um problema (pelo menos aki em casa) q n permite eu logar e postar...... mas eu tenho uma boa noticia! Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo voltou com os exorcistas!!! Agora eu psso continuar a fic sem problemas ^^ bem pessoal, ateh a proxima!! Fui!


	66. Visita Inesperada

Er.....entum pessoal... minhas aulas começaram hj e... eh melhor eu já pega o ritmo pq senao eu n entro na facul final do ano ^^'' pra isso eu vo t q continua a faze o que eu sempre fiz o ano todo... fik na escola 11h por dia XDD portanto espero que entendam q vai c um pouco complicado de posta cap pra vcs a partir de agora.... espero q me perdoem e compreendam minha situaçao aki ^^'' so um lembrete... c vcs estao lendo isso eh pq já receberam uma porrada d caps (culpa do site ¬¬), tanto desta fic como da outra.... já vou explicar uma coisa pra vcs pra q n haja duvidas a respeito do tempo.... qdo eu escrevo um cap novo da minha fic secundaria, eu uso o tempo que eu usaria pra descansar e voltar a escrever esta fic aki... eu apenas troquei o meu descanço nos jogos d pc por descansar escrendo uma outra coisa ^^ por isso a fic n ficara prejudicada com o surgimento da segunda ^^ bem, por enquanto eh so, qualquer duvida basta perguntar q eu respondo pra vcs ^^ bem, xega de enrola! Vamos ao cap!

|~.~|

"Aiai...... bom dia Allen... ^^.... O.o..... ¬¬....... **Allen acorda!!!!!**"

"Aaahh!!! O-Oque aconteceu???"

"Já está de dia -.-"

"Mas precisava me acordar assim? T.T"

"Só assim mesmo para você acordar Allen u.u"

"^^''"

"Vem, vamos tomar café ^^"

"Certo"

Nosso casal vai então até a cozinha para comer... mas...

"O.o.... é impressão minha..... ou isso aqui está cheio demais...?"

"Só agora você percebeu isso? ¬¬" respondia Suman dentro do fogão

"Su-Suman?? O.o O que você está fazendo aí dentro??"

"Este aqui é o único lugar que encontrei vago para eu tomar café e ler jornal em paz!"

Vou explicar a situação para você leitor amado..... a cozinha não era grande, lembre-se de que nossos amiguinhos estão refugiados em Bombay..... logo deveria ser um lugar pequeno e discreto que não chame muita atenção -.-........ bem, na mesa estavam apenas as mulheres, Lulubell tomando chá, e a esposa e a filha de Suman tomando respectivamente café e leite..... na mesa estava também Skin.... e ninguém teve coragem de tirá-lo de lá... e ele oculpa metade da mesa XD Suman Dark estava dentro do fogão como já vimos antes.... Tyki Mikk tomando seu café e lendo outro jornal dentro da pia..... XD Crack estava dentro da máquina de lavar, Momo estava dentro da geladeira, Izzy estava dentro de uma dos armários e Jas&Dev estavam pendurados na lâmpada XD

"Bem pessoal..... é melhor vocês se arrumarem.... hoje mesmo estaremos de partida"

"Certo!!!"

---------------------------------------------

"Rinali!!!!!!!!! Ai meu Deus!!! Você chegou bem!!! Graças a Deus!!!"

"Ah.... olá meu irmão ^^"

"E então pessoal? Como foram na missão?"

"Er...... foi.... boa, muito boa ^^''''' Não é mesmo Krory?"

"Er.... sim sim, claro ^^"

"Komui!!!!! Até que enfim eu estou a salvo!!!!"

"O.o...... Você parece assustado.... é....... seu nomee... eu esqueci XD"

"Ò.Ó!!!! LAVI!!!!!"

"Ah sim!! Lavi!!! O que houve???"

"E-Eu estava na Ordem Negra, aí de repente tudo fica escuro!! Aí eu acordei no quarto de duas malucas!!!! E elas tinham bastões de baseboll e...... aaahhhhhhh!!!!" ----- "Lavi teve.... um probleminha com um akuma level 2 cujo poder era alucinógeno... ^^''''''''" ----- "x.x"

"Entendo...neste caso...... **irei levar Lavi para a mesa de operações....... mwahahahahaha!!!!**"

"O.o!!! Na-na-na-na-na-na-não precisa komui ^^'''' já estou bem melhor ^^"

"Tsc... então os três patetas já estão de volta..... venham, vamos começar uma reunião" dizia Kanda que tinha aparecido

"Reunião é...... certo... vamos pessoal..."

Os exorcistas então vão até o refeitório da sessão chinesa, lá estava todo mundo esperando por eles, e foi só todos se ajeitarem que começa uma nova reunião....

"Oh! Rinali-Chan!! A quanto tempo!"

"Olá General Tiedoll ^^"

"É uma pena tudo isto esteja acontecendo... mas sentem-se por favor, explicaremos a situação para vocês um pouco mais detalhada....."

Logo, Rinali, Krory e Lavi ficam sabendo da terrível situação e sobre o plano..... e adivinhem, enquanto Lavi fica puto da vida e Krory pensativo, Rinali fica chorando como um bebê -.-...... mas vamos pular esta parte sim?

"Então o plano é invadir o vaticano...."

"Não é bem um plano Krory..... é a nossa única saída..... o Papa não quer nos receber de jeito nenhum, parece que ele está querendo esconder algo de nós..... logo nós teremos que entrar lá à força..."

"O que já devíamos ter feito a muito tempo!!!!!!!" adivinhem qual general disse isso -.-

"General Sokaro..... ah.... deixa para lá -.-" dizia Cloud

"Mas.... eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos continuar tentando..... eu digo.... isso é tudo o que o Conde quer.... que nós destruemos nós mesmos.... agir assim só agirá de acordo com suas expectativas...."

"Mas eu acho que eles têm razão Bak Chan....... eu acho muito estranho o Papa tomar uma decisão destas sem o nosso conhecimento e não querer dar nenhuma explicação....."

"Mas...... é.... qual é seu name mesmo? o.o"

"LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah é ^^'''''"

"¬¬³³³..........."

"Bem..... de qualquer forma, temos que ver como serão as coisas.... nos organizar e nos preparar acima de tudo..... caso crontrário não dará certo..."

"General Cloud tem razão....... eu gostaria de ter a primeira palavra aqui, pois fui eu quem recebeu a notícia diretamente do Papa....."

"Pode falar Komui, estamos todos ouvindo"

O olhares se dirigem agora para Komui, ele se ajeita na cadeira e se prepara para falar...

"Se vamos mesmo fazer isso.... devemos decidir **como**, **quando**, e **quem** invadirá o vaticano............... sem isso não iremos sair do lugar"

"E-Eu posso fazer isso!!" dizia Chaoji erquendo a mão

"**¬¬³³³³³³³³³³³³**" olhavam todos para o ….. o ….... o exorcista novato... isso, exorcita novato (para o grande imbecil)

"O.o... er... mas... mas que olhares são esses....?"

"Chaoji...... você é um idiota" dizia Krory com uma imensa convicção

"Quer nos prejudicar ainda mais? Não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui ¬¬.... vai me buscar Soba seu imbecil"

"Ka-Kanda-san T.T"

"Eu não sei como **você** conseguiu sobreviver ao incidente da arca... francamente ¬¬"

"Ri-Rinali-san... até você =/"

"Você é mesmo um inútil Chaoji -.-... acha mesmo que deixaríamos uma tarefa dessas para você...?"

"Ma-mas... Rabi-san...!"

"É LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"T.T"

"Pessoal, por favor!! Vamos nos organizar aqui..... eu também gosto de insultar e falar mal do Chaoji mas agora não é o momento!!"

"Ko-Komui-san!!"

"**CALADO!!! VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL QUE SÓ SERVE PARA ATRAPALHAR OS VERDADEIROS EXORCISTAS QUE TENTAM TRABALHAR AQUI SEU MERO PERSONAGEM QUATERNÁRIO!!! Ò.Ó³³³!!!!!!!!**"

"o.o....... si-sim senhor...."

"Eu vou..... sou o mais rápido e ágil, sem dizer que sou o mais qualificado e menos idiota daqui"

"Mas e se você for pego Kanda-san? Precisamos de você caso tenhamos que usar a força...."

"Tsc...."

"Eu posso ir... em matéria de velocidade eu posso ser mais rápido que Kanda, apenas preciso beber um pouco de sangue de akuma...."

"Impossível... eles tem defesas contra akumas no vaticano e se detectarem as moléculas do akuma que existem no sangue que você tomou..... eles o acharão não importa onde você for..."

"Mas então.... como é que arranjaremos alguém com habilidades boas o bastante para que se possa infiltrar no vaticanoe ao mesmo tempo não faça muita diferença no campo de batalha caso algo dê errado??"

Krory estava certo, todos sabiam disso... como arranjar alguém bom o bastante? Esta era a pergunta......... porém nenhum dos que estavam presentes conseguiria responder...... Os generais eram os mais suspeitos pois já foram conversar com o Papa... logo este desconfia de cada um dos três..... dos exorcistas que podem se infiltrar sem serem percebidos, todos eles são peça chave para garantir a segurança do espião caso ele seja obrigado a fugir e se enconder.......

"Então estamos sem alternativa alguma....."

"............"

"É isso? Esntão vai ficar assim, incabado?"

"O jeito seria abortar o plano.... é arriscado demais e não podermos correr riscos..."

"Komui tem razão.... se apenas com a palavra do Papa nós nos tornamos uma organização secundária.... imagine se nós o irritarmos....."

"Então...... não tem mesmo jeito....?"

A pergunta de Rinali ficou no ar..... e demorou um pouco até ela ser respondida......"

"Sim... para tudo se tem um jeito neste mundo Rinali ^^"

"E...Essa voz....."

A resposta não veio de Kanda ou de Krory, nem de Lavi e muito menos de Chaoji (-.-).... sim, era uma voz familiar, e ela soou do outro lado do refeitório... todos foram ver o que eram e para o espanto de todos, lá estava a arca de Noé aberta e com uma figura saindo dela

"Não pode ser.... Allen.... O.o...... e ele não está sozinho...."

Da arca de Noé sai Allen Walker, porém não só ele..... ele estava acompanhado, e de muita gente como você mesmo sabe meu querido leitor.........

"E então Ordem Negra...? Vejo que você está em uma situação precária.... portanto permita que eu e minha família lhes dê uma mão..... ou várias ^^"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

_**Starting from next issue, this series will be on hiatus. We hope you understand. We will let you know as soon as the continuation is scheduled.**_

:B Gostaram da ironia??? Imagino q não XDDD pessoal eh o seguinte, estou com bastante coisa pra estuda e... n sei c vai da pra posta por um tempo ^^''' talvez, eu disse TALVEZ, eu consiga postar um cap ou 2 nos meus fds mas n prometo nd e mto menos coisa loooonga como vcs viram.... mas tentarei o possivel para manter a fic em um nivel q mantenham tdos felizes e satisfeitos ^^ bem... resumindo, amanha n tem cap XD nem depois XD nem quinta XD e nem... er.... vcs entenderam..... ^^'' agora vou rapidinho deixar o pessoal da OTRA fic atualizados com a minha situação ^^'' bem pessoal, ateh a proxima!!! Fui!!


	67. Unindo Forças

Ola pessoal como vcs tem passado? Eu espero q tenham entendido minha situaçao em relaçao aos estudos ^^'''' (já respondendo a pergunta, eu qro fazer psicologia ^^ vou tentar entender a kbça do ser humano XD) mas estou aki ainda com vcs!! N pense q vou parar d escrever a fic n hein?? Ainda mais agora q recebi meu 50º review *.*..... eh um sonho q se realizou XD qro v c eu consigo chegar ao 100º....... XDDD bem, mas chega d papo q a ultima coisa q vcs querem eh me ouvir falar n eh leitores queridos? (preferem o Allen falando a mim T.T) Bem, vamos ao cap!

|~.~|

Todos estavam espantados..... não era para menos não é? Diante dos nossos exorcistas estavam ninguém menos que a família Noah (e alguns agregados XDD como os caras da mineração e a família de Suman XD).... sim pessoal, no clássico estilo da família Noah, todos com aquele maravilhoso terno, com cartola, luvas e tudo o que tem direito (inclusive Allen)

"Ei Crack...."

"Fala Momo..."

"Por que todos estão tão elegantes e nós ainda estamos usando estes trapos...? ¬¬"

"Bem, eles são família.... tem privilégios"

"Mas até Izzy está com uma roupa nova e bonita.... e a esposa e a filha do Suman também.....até mesmo o próprio Suman está bem vestido! Só nós estamos usando a mesma roupa ¬¬³³...."

"o.o...... agora que você disse........"

Tirando nossos dois companheirinhos que reclamavam da realidade, vimos que todos se encaravam com todos os tipos de expressão. Uns com cara feliz, outros irritados, outros com medo, outros espantados, e alguns com uma cara perguntando ''quem é este aí...?'' (Em outras palavras, Tyki Mikk olhando para........er.......... ----- Lavi ----- Ah, obrigado Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo ^^''... isso mesmo, Lavi. Tyki Mikk olhando para Lavi)

"A-Allen..... mas o que...?"

"Olá Komui ^^ Já faz muito tempo não? Eu e o pessoal querí.... O.o!!! Ei mas o que estão fazendo???"

Enquanto Komui e Allen conversavam todos estavam tendo uma ''briga de rua'' e estavam todos se matando no meio do salão do quartel chinês. Socos, pontapé, tapas (Rinali X Rhode), dentre outro objetos estranhos e alguns que prefiro não comentar...... bem, o que importa é que demorou bastante para tirar todos de lá XD

------------------------------------

"Vocês...... querem se unir a nós?????? Mas..... e o Conde???"

"Você não consegue enxergar Komui?? Eles estão nos enganando na cara dura!! Não é possível que a própria família Noah mude de lado!! Isso é impossível!!"

"Acalme-se Kanda.... tenho certeza que Allen não estaria aqui se não fosse algo sério......não é mesmo Allen?"

"...... Pessoal, o que irei conversar com vocês é algo sério....... é algo que aconteceu nos últimos meses.... e que.... mudou nossas vidas...."

"Ele vai contar também o plano do Conde portanto todos fiquem calados u.u" dizia Rhode ao lado de Allen (notem que ela estava abraçando muuuito o exorcista apenas para provocar Rinali...... e Lulubell também XD)

"Pl....Plano...?"

Todos, inclusive os generais, estavam agora em absoluto silêncio..... eles estavam esperando a notícia de Allen........... ao ver todos tão apreensivos e concentrados, Allen começou a contar tudo sem rodeios. Enquanto ele contava, as expressões de medo e terror foram as mais variadas......no fim, quando ele acaba de contar a história toda, desde o momento em que ele foi capturado pela Ordem Negra até o momento em que Lulubell se uniu a eles, a única coisa que restou foi um silêncio mortal

"......E então, o que vocês farão?"

Allen tinha quebrado o silêncio, todos que estavam na sala, inclusive os proprios generais, haviam se assustado com a pergunta do rapaz

"Como assim o que faremos? Você pergunta isto para nós?"

"Me desculpe Bak Chan.... mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de dar tempo para vocês se acostumarem com isso, eu quero saber qual decisão vocês tomarão depois da informação valiosa que eu passei para vocês"

Outra vez silêncio..... mas ao ver a cara irritada e impaciente que Allen fez, Komui resolveu falar

"Nós.... não tinhamos nem idéia do que fazer quando a situação estava naquele estado antes de vocês surgirem... que dirá agora que você nos contou sobre tudo isso...."

"Mas...... Allen-kun....... Akumas level 6...? Isso é ridículo..... você se lembra muito bem daquele dia em que estávamos nós dois juntos contra aquele akuma level 4..... o quanto sofremos para vencer..."

"Sim Rinali, eu lembro...."

"|Ò.Ó!!!! Os dois juntos????? Era só o que me faltava!!|" pensava Rhode

"E como eles são Allen?? Que poder possuem??"

"Não lhe dizer isto Krory.... eu apenas sei disso pois minha consciência e a de Augustus acabaram se tocando um pouco..... mas nem mesmo ele os viu....."

"Não é só isso..." dizia Kanda "Nem ao menos temos conhecimento de como é um akuma level 5, que dirá um level 6...."

"Exatamente.... Kanda tem razão..." dizia Komui

Lulubell então acaba ''tossindo''..... todos imediatamente olham para ela esperando alguma coisa, pois todos nós sabemos como ela é mão é mesmo meus amados leitores? Quando vai falar, é algo importante

"Eu encontrei um akuma level 5"

"O.o! O quê???"

"Vocês não são surdos u.u eu não vou repetir"

"O.o................."

"-.-"

"De qualquer forma, Lulubell está certa.... ela lutou contra um akuma level 5 e quase morreu......."

"Mas...... mas então...! Como ele é?? Como é a sua forma?? Qual seu poder??? Ele é um tipo único como um level 2?? Um tipo geral como um level 1 e 4???? Como ele é???"

"Bem..... isso eu não sei dizer..."

"Como não???? Não foi você quem lutou contra ele???"

"Sim... mas foi tão rápido... que eu não fui capaz de ver o que estava acontecendo...."

Os exorcistas se assustam... eles já tinham lutado contra Lulubell antes...... e tinham sofrido muito contra ela...... se ela que era tão forte e habilidosa passou dificuldades terríveis contra o akuma, imagine eles?

"Mas então.... o que faremos...?"

"Bem..... vocês têm um plano não é?"

"Co-Como...?"

"Vocês..... não podem ter ficado parados desde a época em que Leverrier os expulsou da Ordem Negra..... vocês devem ter tentado falar com o Papa... e falharam.... então devem estar pensando em algum plano para ver o Papa mesmo assim.... estou certo?"

Sim, Allen estava certo. E o pessoal sabia que ele estava certo, daí o espanto de todos..... será que eles eram tão previsíveis assim? Ou era Allen que era muito inteligente? Não se sabe, a única coisa que eu posso dizer para você é que alguns acabaram confirmando com a cabeça, o que só fez a teoria de Allen se confirmar......

"Entendo...... mas me digam.... como vocês pretendem fazer isso?"

"Estávamos pensando nisso, até que vocês chegaram"

"Entendo....... bem.... vocês não tem nada em mente ainda?"

"........................................."

"Pelo jeito nada ainda não é?"

"Sim....."

"..........."

"Bem..... eu e o pessoal temos um acordo para fazer com vocês"

"Que... que tipo de acordo?"

"Como podem ver, o Conde é o inimigo em comum aqui, e Leverrier irrita e incomoda tanto a vocês quanto a nós..... com tantas semelhanças assim, o que você acha de unirmos nossas forças?"

"O.o!!!!!!!!!!!! **Como é que é??????????**"

"^^"

Todos, eu disse todos, estavam completamentes malucos com o que o exorcista tinha acabado de dizer. E é claro, cada uma com sua respectiva reação: Rinali abre aquele sorriso imbecil que toda garotinha chorona de anime têm; aquele outro lá ficou espantado, mas acabou ficando bravo pois eu esqueci seu nome XDDD

----------------------------------------

"A-A-A-Atchiiiiim!!!!!!!!"

"Lavi, você está bem?"

"Ah... estou sim Kuro-chan.... acho que tem alguém falando de mim..."

"^^ Senti muita falta do nosso quadro nos caps"

"Confesso que senti também ^^"

"Ei vocês dois!! Fiquem calados e deixem o Analogman continuar a narrativa!!!"

"Desculpa Rhode..........."

"Rhode..."

"Sim Allen? ^^"

"Quem é Analogman?"

"Er..... ninguém Allen, ninguém, finja que eu não disse nada está bem?"

"Er.... tudo bem ^^"

-------------------------------------------------

Bem, continuando (XD)....... Krory estava com todos os fios de cabelo em pé, Kanda estava de boca aberta; Komui e Bak Chan estavam abraçados; Chaoji ainda estava chorando pelos insultos do cap anterior; Tymothy estava contente pois Allen estava lá; Marie não tinha ouvido Allen pois estava ouvindo a rádio rock com o seu head phone; Miranda estava...... ah sei lá.... vocês sabem como ela é né -.- E os três generais conversavam muito entre si.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi..... você está nos propondo uma..... aliança...?"

"Entendeu perfeitamente General Cloud ^^"

"Bem... se o que você nos disse for realmente verdade, então os Noahs mudaram mesmo de lado e eles serão de grande ajuda para o nosso time......"

"Confie em mim General Tiedoll.... prometo que não iremos desapontar vocês...."

"Entendemos bem a situação, você pode ficar tranquilo Allen... mas não depende de nós.... nós, os generais decidimos passar nosso poder de aceitação nas mãos de Komui...."

"¬¬³³" (Quem olhou assim para Cloud foi Sokaro XD na verdade a história é a seguinte pessoal, enquanto os três cuchichavam, eles estavam fazendo uma votação, e o voto de Sokaro foi na opção de matar todos e partir para a guerra enquanto o voto dos outros dois foi a de deixar Komui decidir e me deixarem continuar a fic XD)

"E-Eu??? Por que eu???"

"¬¬..... Fique quieto e apenas diga se deixa eles se unirem a nós ou não...."

"Si-Sim senhores ^^''"

"|Pfff..... ai ai garoto..... eu ainda acho que estaríamos melhores sozinhos..... -.-|"

"|Eles vão pensar se vão nos ''deixar'' unir a eles???? Eu sou Skin Bolic!!!! Eu irei matá-los!!!|"

"|Estou com fome Devit..... o.o|"

"|Calado Jasdero!! ò.ó|"

"|Ei vocês dois.... isso aqui é um balão de pensamento ¬¬ como é que vocês podem conversar normalmente em um balão de pensamento? Sejam realistas por um minuto pelo amor de Deus -.-|"

"|Desculpa Lulubell............|"

"|Hunf -.-|"

Bem, depois de todos pensarem o que quiserem (XD) Komui respira e sorri

"Hehe, não tem o que pensar.... vocês não poderiam ter vindo em hora melhor ^^"

"^^ E isto quer dizer...?"

"Allen, Suman, Família Noah, er...... Agregados da família Noah..... sejam bem-vindos à Ordem Negra"

--------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------

Ola pessoal!!! Vcs sentiram minha falta?? Eu morri de saudades d tdos vcs!!

Mentira, ficou estudando e nem se lembrou de abrir os e-mails ¬¬

O.o!! Mini-Komurin-faz-tudo!! Como vai você?? Já faz uma semana que não nos vemos!!

É porque você passa 11h por dia naquela maldita escola ¬¬

^^''...... bem.... mas de qualquer forma eu estou aqui!!! Por isso não desistam pessoal!! Eu sei que o cap está um pouco curto comparado aos outros, mas por favor não se assustem, é que eu estou indo à escola e tudo mais..... sabem como é né? O nível de criação não é o mesmo depois de uma semana sem uso XDD mas prometo melhorar com o tempo!! Bem, por favor comentem tudo o que quiserem nas reviews e até a proxima!!! Fui!!


	68. Convivência

Ola meus grande leitores amados!!! Estou d volta pra postar mais esse cap pra vcs ^^ Neste cap aki, nos veremos comoeh q esta a convivencia da familia Noah e dos exorcistas la no quartel da China XDDD nada d especial, mas vai ter caaada confusão...... bem, xega d papo neh XDD vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"Lulubell....dá para sair logo...? -.-"

"Fique quieta ¬¬... ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu não tive meu cabelo queimado pelo **próprio** ataque, logo meu cabelo continua comprido e lindo u.u Por isso espere eu pentear meu cabelo, depois você usa o banheiro Rinali -.-"

"T.T!!!!!!!!"

"Lu-Lulubell-san ^^'' Assim você faz a Rinali chorar....."

"Calada Miranda , todos odeiam ela e isto é fato.... e não ponha o sufixo ''-san'' em meu nome, não lhe dei intimidade para isso, para você é, e sempre será, Lulubell-sama, estamos entendidas?"

"O.o.... sim senhora..."

"**T.T³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³**"

-------------------------------------------

"Sua vez XD"

"Ah.... bem... se-senhor Tyki Mikk.... eu... eu...."

"Vamos lá Krory XD Não me diga que está desistindo agora?? A partida só está começando não é rapazes?"

"É isso aí Tyki!!!!"

"Krory seu imbecil ¬¬ Por que é que você aceitou um 3 x 3 no truco?? **E por que você colocou o Chaoji no nosso trio???? Agora estamos perdendo tudo!!!!**"

"Mil desculpas Lavi...."

"Tudo bem... eu tenho um plano que irá nos ajudar ;]"

"Bem... sua vez Chaoji-san XD"

"O.o..... estamos perdidos T.T"

-----------------------------------------------

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Saiam da frente!!!!!!!"

"O.o!!!!!! Mas o que é isso????????"

No refeitório, Jasdero, Devit e Tymothy estavam montados em um javali gigante e estavam pelados (pelados??? O.o.... sim... pelados... -.-)

"Hahaha!!! Viva o poder da materialização!!!"

"Falou e disse Tymothy!! Hahaha!!!!"

"Concordo com você Devit!!!! ^^"

E o javali corria de um lado para o outro destruindo tudo no caminho............

"É Allen... agora eu entendo o porque do Conde querer se livrar deles...." dizia Komui

"^^'''"

"**Aaaaaahhhh!! Meu Q.G.!!!!!!!!!!**"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaahhh!!!! Como você fez isso????? Ninguém é capaz de enganar Skin Bolic!!! Faça outra vez!!!!!"

"Er.... está bem.......veja... tenho três dedos levantados na minha mão direita..."

"Certo...."

"Agora vire de costas e conte devagar e alto até cinco...depois da contagem pode se virar"

"Ok...... **1.....2.....3....4.....5!!!!!!!! Aaahhh!!! Como fez isso!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**"

Noise Marie estava fazendo ''mágicas'' com Skin..... depois que Skin se virou ele não tinha mais 3 dedos levantados, mas sim dois dedos -.-

"Hehe... um mágico nunca conta seus segredos ^^"

"Uau.... você é muito bom..."

Enquanto isso Kanda batia com a cabeça no pilar de tão frustrado que estava com a ignorância, estupidez e burrice de Skin.....

----------------------------------------------

"Allen????? Allen cadê você??? Alguém viu Allen Walker por aí???"

"Er... da última vez eu o vi conversando com o diretor Komui no refeitório senhorita Kamelot...."

"Muito obrigado cientista secundário cujo nome não é importante o bastante para ser escrito!!! Estou a caminho Allen!!!!!!!"

"O.o...... mas meu nome é importante..............."

------------------------------------------

"E então eu disse para ele que...." ----- "Ah, achei você meu irmão ^^" ----- "Ah!! Rinali ^^ por favor sente-se comigo e com Allen"

"Olá Allen-kun ^^"

"Olá Rinali ^^ Mas o que houve?? Por que estava chorando?"

"Er... longa história ^^''"

"Tome, limpe seu rosto com este lenço ^^"

"Obrigado Allen-kun"

"Bem, continue Komui ^^........ Komui? O que houve? O.o"

Komui estava branco e com muito medo... ele estava olhando para a porta do refeitório...... ao olhar para lá também Allen percebeu o motivo de medo de Komui...... Rhode estava lá, com o rosto todo vermelho de raiva e ciúmes e com um lança-chamas nas mãos

"O.o!!!!!!!!!!! Rh-Rhode..."

"Allen seu bobo!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaahhh!! Pare de atirar em mim por favor!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------

"**Chaoji seu imbecil!!!! Estamos semi-nus por sua culpa!!!!!**"

"Me desculpe Lavi-san.... T.T"

"Hehe XD Essa foi bem fácil Crack, Momo"

":B"

"**Parem de rir!!! Isso não tem graça!!!!!**"

"Ei vocês, venham!! Está na hora do almoço!!!"

"Oba!! Até que enfim!!! Obrigado cientista secundário cujo nome não é importante o bastante para ser escrito ^^"

"O.o!! De novo não!!! Meu nome é importante sim!!"

---------------------------------------------

E no refeitório, todos estavam reunidos para poderem almoçar uma comida deliciosa ^^ mas, é claro, tinha que ter alguma briga não é...? -.-

"Me dê este pedaço de isopor!!!!! E ele é meu!!!"

"Pode largar isso Tymothy!!! Ele é nosso não é Jasdero???"

"Assino embaixo Devit!!!! Larga!!"

"**Nada disso!!! Ele é de Skin Bolic!!!!!!**"

"Suman....... eles.... eles estão brigando por um pedaço de isopor...?"

"Não tente entender Kanda -.- vá por mim, não tente entender............."

"Suman você precisa me esconder!!!!"

"O.o!!! Allen!!! O que houve com você??? Por que está queimado???"

"É a Rhode!!! Ela está louca de ciúmes!!! Ela já pegou a Rinali e o Komui que tentou defendê-la!!! Agora ela está atrás de mim!!!! O.o!!"

"Er...... certo... esconda-se aqui embaixo da mesa!! Rápido!!"

"Certo......"

"Allen!!!!!!!!! Você está aí????? Apareça!!!!"

"Er... ele não está aqui não Rhode ^^''"

"Suman................ você sabe de alguma coisa... me fale onde ele está!!!"

"O Moyashi está ali -.-" diziam Kanda e Lulubell juntos

"O.o!!!!!!!!!! **Seus malditos! Vocês vão me pagar!!!!**"

"Achei você!!!!!!!! Não adianta fugir pois não irá escapar!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!"

"Pelo jeito as coisas vão ser complicadas por aqui...."

"Complicadas???? Você está sendo delicado Komui!!! Eles estão destruindo minha base!!!"

"Acalme-se Bak-Chan ^^''"

E depois do grande almoço de comemoração da chegada da família Noah, com todos satisfeitos e com ele de bem com Rhode, Allen se levanta (ele teve que obrigar a garota a sair de cima dele XD) e pede a palavra a todos

"Bem pessoal.... eu sei que este momento está divertido mas...... está na hora de ter seriedade e começar a pensar no plano..."

"Plano? Que plano Allen-k.... O.o... er.... Allen....." (Rinali foi obrigada a parar de falar, pois toda vez que ela usa o sufixo ''-kun'', Rhode olha brava para ela XDD)

"Ora Rinali....... vocês não estão querendo saber o que se passa no vaticano...? Então...... vamos começar a planejar a nossa infiltração nele ^^"

----------------------------------------

"Tsc... você me chamou de novo.... você sabe que sou um homem oculpado!!! Não posso ficar vendo o que você quer a todo momento!!"

"Acalme-se meu amiguinho ^^ acalme-se......... eu só o chamei aqui para lhe entregar um aviso =3"

"E... qual seria?"

"O vaticano será invadido ^^"

"**O quê!?!?!?!? Como é que é???? Quem fará isso?????**"

"Os exorcistas farão isso ^^"

"Tsc!!! Eu não vou deixar!!! Eu não vou deixar!!!!!!!!!"

A figura sai do quarto deixando o Conde e Cyril sozinhos......

"Fique a postos meu querido.... depois deste episódio que estará para acontecer, iremos por meu grande plano em ação......"

"Entendido meu senhor...."

----------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------

Prontinho pessoal ^^ espero q vcs tenham c divertido XDDD Ah, saibam q isto eh apenas o começo viu?? Havera muito mais sobre a convivencia desta turminha XDD portanto não percam!!! No proximo cap!!! As loucuras de Jasdevi! As chantagens de Rhode com Kanda!! Sim! Você leu certo!!! Kanda!!! O plano diabolico de Rhode para Rinali e Lulubell!!! E o planejamento da invasao!!! Por favor continuem mandando reviews com a opiniao d vcs!!! E ja respondendo ao review anterior... legal!! Mais um psicologo pro time!!! XD (No momento so teh eu e um amigo....) Bem pessoal, eu adoraria dizer ateh amanha ou ateh a proxima, mas sabem como eh neh? XD Ateh semana q vem!!! Fui!!


	69. Comunicado Importante!

Aaaahhhhhh!!! Gente o q eu faço??? Lançou um novo cap d D Gray Man e neles estao TODOS os 13 Noahs!!!!! A coisa se complicou e pelo jeito eu tenho ateh dezembro para terminar minha fic XDDDD Eu sei que eh ridiculo eu estar postando isso feio um cap e fazer vcs perderem seu tempo lendo isso mas n tem jeito, essa foi a unica forma q eu arranjei d conversa com vcs XDD eu vo da uma parada temporaria na minha fic pra v o q eu vo faze com essas informaçoes novas q eu vi no cap XDDDDD E so pra consta...... há!!! Eu acertei!!! O Conde tinha um par de chifres!!!!!!!!!!! Bem pessoal, ateh a proxima e prometo n demora ^^'' Er... caso a fic esteja completa e vc esteja lendo isso por favor esqueça essas linhas XDD


	70. General

Ola galerinha!!! Voltei XDD Sentiram minha falta???? Com certeza n neh ¬¬................. bem, dexa pra la XD Dessa vez ta na hora dos nossos amiguinhos criarem o plano neh pessoal??? Bem, prometo estender esse cap o max q puder ta? Mas n c preocupem n! Na sequencia eu criarei mais um pra vcs ^^ Bem, xega de papo furado neh? Vamos ao cap!!!

|~.~|

"Planejar Allen-Kun...? Você tem certeza de que agora é o momento certo?"

"Sim, claro ^^ Er.... cadê o Lavi...?"

"Quem?"

"Lavi"

"Quem é esse...? ._."

"O.o........?"

"Estou aqui pessoal..........." dizia o exorcista entrando no refeitório

"O.O!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" todos riam (inclusive Lulubell e Kanda XD)

"Isso.... riam... riam mesmo seus imbecis... ¬¬"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Mas que fantasia é essa Lavi???? E cadê os pêlos de sua perna?????? Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

"Isso não é engraçado!!!!!! Vocês riem porque não é com vocês!!!!"

Bem pessoal, demorou um certo tempinho até todo mundo se acalmar XD Vamos partir do ponto em que eles já estão normais tá? ^^'' (sequestrar ele de novo foi maldade.... mas quem liga??? Foi demais!! \o/)

"Bem... já que todo mundo voltou a si mesmo, vamos dar início aos planos ^^''"

"^^''''''''''''''''''''''''"

"¬¬³³³" (Lavi)

------------------------------------------------

"Bem pessoal... o negócio é o seguinte..... eu preciso saber do plano **original** de vocês.... dependendo de como ele for eu apenas incluo a mim e a minha família ou o modifico, seja parcial ou totalmente... portanto por favor, me conte sobre o plano ^^"

"Bem Allenn.... antes de mais nada espero que entenda que foi algo um tanto quanto desorganizado ^^'' portanto nos perdoe as falhas..."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso Komui..... estamos aqui exatamente para corrigir as falhas"

"Entendo..."

Komui então explica para os Noahs sobre o plano de invasão e sobre suas imensas falhas..... Allen perdebeu que todos de seu grupo, até mesmo Jasdevi e Skin que eram.... er.... vocês sabem XD até mesmo eles viram que aquilo não poderia dar certo.... Foi então que Allen pede a palavra e todos começam a escutá-lo com o máximo de atenção

"Bem gente.... as coisas vão ter que se alterar um pouco..... a começar com o objetivo"

"O que tem nosso objetivo?"

"Eu quem faço uma pergunta.... **qual** seria o objetivo de vocês?" perguntava Tyki Mikk

"....!!!"

"Tyki Mikk tem razão.... e era exatamente o que eu ia perguntar..... me digam por favor, qual o objetivo de vocês"

"Nosso objetivo principal é conversar com o Papa Leão XVI...... queremos ouvir da boa dele o porque dele ter nos jogado para segundo plano...."

"E...?"

"Como assim ''E...?''?"

"Vocês terão um imenso esforço, e vocês sabem disso..... me digam... vocês estão indo invadir o **vaticano** apenas para perguntar isso para o Papa? Eu não acho que seria uma idéia sensata......"

"......................"

Allen estava com a razão.... o objetivo da infiltração era um tanto quanto.... vazio....... e todos os exorcistas sabiam que ele tinha razão....... eles apenas se olhavam q refletiam

"Bem, não fiquem assim ^^ eu estou arquitetando algo no momento... portanto não percam as esperenças"

"O que pensa em fazer Moyashi? Por acaso não está reorganizando nosso plano com segunda intenções não é?"

"Na verdade eu pretendo sim Kanda..."

Todos começam então a conversar entre si um pouco assustados com o pequeno diálogo dos dois

"Eu pretendo....... ir falar com o Papa eu mesmo"

"Como é que é????"

"Exatamente isso que você ouviu"

Agora todos estavam curiosos e confusos... o que é que Allen iria querer com o Papa?

"Tsc...! Moyashi... o que está tramando??"

"Me responda Kanda, se não será eu quem irá falar com ele... então quem irá? Você?"

"E por que não? Me diga quais assuntos **você** tem com ele... aí eu pensarei se concordarei ou não em deixar você ir"

"Tsc....." mais uma vez as diferenças entre os dois exorcitas transbordam para fora ambos já estavam em pé

"Parem vocês dois.... Allen sente-se por favor... e quanto a você, cabeludo metido, é melhor se calar agora, a não ser que você queira arrumar encrenca..."

Rhode estava no meio dos dois e estava um tanto quanto irritada... mas o que importa é que Kanda não estava disposto a recuar... e por mais que esta seja a **minha** fanfic, não tem como mudar uma personagem assim...... Kanda era Kanda e ele não iria se assustar com uma ameaça, mesmo ela vindo de alguém mais forte.... ele põe a mão no cabo de sua espada....

"O que minha doce irmãzinha quis dizer cabeludinho.... é que ou você se senta e escuta nossas condições ou partimos para outro lugar agora mesmo e deixamos vocês na mão..... não precisamos de vocês, só estamos aqui porque o garoto nos pediu.... por isso saiba que não me importo em sair agora..... bem, a decisão está em suas mãos"

Tyki Mikk estava sentando, com a cabeça apoiada no braço em cima da mesa, apenas sorrindo docemente.... Kanda sabia que era tudo uma farsa e que aquele homem nunca falou tão sério em sua vida... Kanda também sabia que havia momentos em que ele deveria recuar, querendo ou não.... esse era um deles. Ele tira as mãos da espada e se senta, bufando e reclamando em voz baixa

"Eu tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar com ele..... no momento não posso contar nada para vocês.... mas espero que confiem em mim..."

Todos ainda se mantinham em silêncio... ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra... o que Allen iria querer com o Papa?

"Allen..... você... tem algo a tratar com o Conde a parte não é.... me diga, foi para isso que você veio?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim Komui........ eu realmente tenho algo a tratar com ele..... mas saibam todos vocês que eu vim até aqui para me unir pois todos vocês são meus amigos. Eu jamais deixaria vocês morressem nas mãos do Conde do Milênio"

"Nós sabemos que sim Allen-kun ^^ não se preocupe.... eu pelo menos confio plenamente em você"

"^^ Muito obrigado Rinal.... Ai!!! Alguém chutou minha canela!!"

Enquanto Allen olhava para os lados, Rhode assobiava olhando para cima (:B)

"Bem.... eu... eu confio em você também Allen..... eu só espero que tudo dê certo..."

"Obrigado Krory ^^ não vou decepcioná-lo. E nem nenhum de vocês...."

"Eu tenho certeza que não Allen. Mas por favor... nos conte o que você está pensando"

"Bem Komui.... eu vou dizer a vocês o plano... portanto escutem com atenção ^^ Mas antes de tudo, eu gostaria de apresentar as peças chave do nosso plano... por favor, dêem um passo a frente"

Depois de Allen ter dito isso, Lulubell, Rhode e os gêmeos ficam no centro da roda de conversa

"Eles? Eles terão importância no plano?"

"Exatamente Kanda..... o vaticano é bem equipado e já espera uma invasão... por isso que nós não tentamos usar a arca de Noé..."

"Mas Allen... como você sabe que eles esperam a arca...? E como é que eles estão preparados para contra-atacar sendo que a arca pode aparecer em qualquer lugar?"

".................Pode-se dizer que o vaticano tem esperiências com arcas Komui......"

"O... O que você quer dizer com isso Allen...?"

"Nada de mais.... vocês descobrirão por si mesmos depois da invasão.... mas antes, vamos nos organizar sim?"

"Certo..."

"Antes de começar, eu preciso de mais uma pessoa que será a peça chave para minha estratégia..... Fon, você está aí?"

"O.o! Eu sou uma peça importante para o seu plano...??? O que está tramando Walker? ¬¬"

"^^ Você saberá agora mesmo, junto com os outros"

Allen começa então a contar o plano para todos.... os exorcistas começam a ouvir aquilo e começam a se impressionar... mas que plano perfeito!! Allen realmente caprichou na hora de bolar esta estratégia. Mas você aí no conforto de sua cadeira deve estar se perguntando: ''Aaaahhhh!!! O plano!!!! Qual é o plano?????? Por que este narrador cretino não conta o plano?????'' ; Bem, eu mesmo respondo para vocês pessoal ^^ o motivo é simples porém muito importante: Não estou afim :B Ou vocês acharam mesmo que eu iria entregar o ouro assim facilmente? XD Quem mandou não sentirem minha falta u.u Bem, mas não se preocupem, eu prometo que logo logo vocês saberão sobre ele.... hehehe......

"A-Allen.... você..... foi você mesmo quem pensou em tudo isso?"

"Bem.... não exatamente ^^'' não foi apenas eu... todos pensamos e melhoramos o plano a cada reunião que tivemos ^^"

"Mas que maravilha Allen-kun ^^ é bom ver que tudo está indo ao nosso favor ^^"

"Fico feliz por ver você sorrindo Rin.... Aaaii!!!! Me chutaram de novo!!!"

E mais uma vez Rhode assobiava enquanto Allen procurava alguém suspeito

"Allen Walker... poderíamos falar com você um instante?"

"Ah.... claro que sim General Cloud"

Allen e a general caminham para fora do refeitório, indo para uma outra sala. Todos apenas os acompanhavam com os olhos

"|Mas era só o que faltava!!!! Até aquela tia gosta do meu Allen????? Isso vai ser um problema ¬¬|"

-----------------------------------------

"E então? O que gostaria de conversar comigo General?"

"Bem Allen... não é apenas eu quem quero, eles também"

A porta se abre e dela aparecem os outros dois generais, Tiedoll e Sokaro

"Uma reunião com os três Generais... o que poderia ser?"

"Na verdade Allen..... três não, quatro"

"Quatro...?"

Allen não estava entendendo, o que aquilo significa? Seu mestre estava lá? Mas ele não estava sentindo sua presença.... mas não demorou muito até Tiedoll falar

"Nossas forças estão defasadas.... e estão fazendo de tudo para nos sufocar, de diversas formas.... nós estamos pensado que o Papa está sendo controlado... ou que ele seja um akuma.... o que você acha?"

"Não... ele não é um akuma.... ele é pior que um...."

"''Pior''...?"

"Sinto muito, mas é o máximo que posso explicar"

"Entendo.... bem, mas o que importa é.... você consegue usar 100% da sua inocência... sem contar que possui o poder do 14º dentro de si **e **a arma anti-akuma de seu mestre, Judgement.... são por estes e muitos outros requisitos que nós convidamos você, Allen Walker, para se tornar um de nós"

"Um de.... e-esperem um minuto... vocês querem que eu... me torne um general...?"

"Exatamente.... o que nos diz Walker? Aceita se tornar um de nós e liderar os exorcistas assim como os membros de sua família?"

--------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------

Prontinho pessoal XDD Aki esta mais um cap pra vcs ^^ vcs devem ta c perguntando: mas pq ele n posto ontem?????? Eu respondo.... querem destruir a vida familiar d vcs? Esta aki a receita: Ponha apenas um pc com internet no SEU quarto e conviva com mais 3 pessoas ¬¬ receita perfeita para brigas.... mas n importa, o cap esta aki ^^ e enquanto vcs o leem eu já vo faze mais um pra vcs ok??? Pessoal, dexa eu já ir respondendo a algumas duvidas q podem ter surgido nos ultimos dias..... primero, Lulubell eh **de fato** a forma de Noé.... c vcs verem a descriçao dela no wikipedia verao q ela pode ser ou a luxuria ou a forma d Noé ^^ outra coisa.... axo q tdos vcs leram o ultimo cap do anime neh... e viram e se assustaram, assim como eu, com a apariçao d tdos os Noahs (eu amei o Wisely!!!) bem.... como eu sempre to tentando adequar minha fic ao anime deixando ela o mais realista possivel (claro, mantendo sempre o nosso casal junto ^^) n seria muito agradavel c o manga continuasse e eu ter q mudar a estrutura da fic inteira..... mas d uma coisa podem ter certeza, eu vou introduzir tdos os outros Noahs para a fic ^^ o q vai acabar estendendo ainda mais sua duraçao XDD por isso ela durara ateh o fim do ano (preciso de mais informaçoes sobre os poderes dos Noahs novos)...... mas n c preocupem com isso ta bem? Deixem esta parte comigo e apenas fikem com a parte dos reviews XDD Bem, mandem bastante reviews dizendo do q axaram ^^ ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	71. Mais Convivência

Bem pessoal, já na sequencia mais um cap pra vcs ^^ espero q vcs c divirtam pois esse aki n seguia a nossa cronologia XD apenas mais confusao para voce se entreter ^^ Bem, aki vai o cap

|~.~|

"General???? Você se tornou um General???"

"Er... sim XDD Não é incrível? Olha só a roupa que eu estou usando"

"Allen seu tonto!!! Agora você é um deles de novo!!" e ao dizer isso a menina Noah sai correndo

"O.o!!! Rhode volte aqui!!!!!!!!"

Allen corre atrás da garota não entendendo o porque de sua reação.... enquanto isso, no quarto de Krory.....

"**NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!! LUPITA DE GUADALUPE SANTANA E AGUIAR!!!!!!! NÃO ABRA A PORTA!!! É TUDO UMA ARMAÇÃO DE CARLA FERNANDA DE ALMEIDA AFONSO PINHA PARA AFASTÁ-LA DE PEDRO AFONSO MIGUEL DE LA VARRERA!!!!!!!!!**"

"Não adianta Skin T.T Ela abriu a porta....."

"Nããão!!"

"Droga!!! Ela caiu na armação daquela víbora!! Agora ela irá se separar de seu amado T.T³³³³"

"Esse mundo não é justo!!!!! T.T"

"Vocês dois.... não estão assistindo novela não é...?"

"Er..... não não Kanda....."

"Er.... Skin e Krory estão... é.... apenas olhando a tv... não estamos assistindo ela....."

"Isso é a mesma coisa Skin seu burro"

"Lu-Lulubell.... você por aqui também? ^^''"

"Por falar nisso..... vocês dois estão muito juntos ultimamente....."

"**O que quer dizer com isso Krory....?**" pergunta Kanda com a espada no pescoço do vampiro

"O.O'''''''''''' Er..... nada...."

"Na verdade ele quis dizer que apenas por passarmos um tempo junto estamos apaixonados um pelo outro e estamos namorando. Esta é a típica visão de um imbecil que julga as coisas apenas pelo que ele vê"

"Concordo com você... bem... o que será que devemos fazer com ele...?"

"O.o!!! Por favor me deixem ir!!! Skin!!!! Skin me aj....!!! Ei!!!! Não fuja sem mim!!! Volte aqui seu covarde!!!! T.T"

"Hum... vamos arrancar os olhos dele -.-"

"Por mim tudo bem -.-"

"Aaaahhhh!!!! Socorro!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------

"Hehehehehehe...... consigo ver a calcinha dela :B"

"Calado Tymothy!! Vai estragar o disfarce!! Continue espiando pelo buraco que nós vamos nós vamos ver mais de perto e tirar umas fotos"

"Entendido gêmeos"

Jas&Dev materializam um ratinho e colocam uma mini-câmera em seu dorso

"Agora você vai lá e grava tudo em vídeo para nós ratinho!! Hihi!!!"

O ratinho então atravessa o buraco do quarto de Tymothy para o quarto vizinho que era o de Rinali.... a exorcista estava trocando de roupa e pelo visto.... er.... bem deixa para lá, vocês já entenderam tudo XDD Bem, o ratinho estava desempenhando bem seu papel até que.....

"Aaaahhh!!! Um rato!!! Um rato!!!! Um rato com uma...!!!! O.o... Um rato com uma câmera....? Ò.Ó!!!!!!!!!!! **Os gêmeos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Fu#&u pessoal!!!! Abandonar o quarto!!!!!!!!"

"Seus maldito eu vou matar vocês!!!!!!!"

"Rinali!!! O que aconteceu???"

"Ai, que bom que você chegou sr. pirata!!!! Por favor me ajuda!!! Esses idiotas estavam me filmando!!!"

"|Senhor pirata...? T.T| Não se preocupe..... eu e mais dois amigos já sabemos o que fazer......."

14,75 segundos depois

"**Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"**Voltem aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Pelos corredores da filial chinesa corriam os gêmeos e Tymothy e atrás deles com lanças facas e coisas do gênero, o Sr. Pirata, Komui e Bak Chan

------------------------------------------

"Não u.u"

"Por favor querida......."

"Eu disse não u.u"

"Por que não??"

"Mas isso não vale Rhode...!! Por favor, não fique assim comigo! Me perdoa vai!"

"Não é não ù.ú"

"T.T"

"ù.ú.............."

"T.T³"

"ù.ú.................................."

"T.T³³³³"

"ù.o................"

"T.T³³³³³"

"=/...................."

"T.T³³³³³³³³³³³³"

"Aaaahhh!!! Allen, não chora por favor!!! Eu fui dura com você, por favor me perdoa...!!"

"Não, me perdoe você.... eu deveria ter consultado você antes de aceitar a proposta...."

"Não não não, eu entendo Allen..... você vfez isso pelo mundo, e por mim também... eu fui muito dura contigo... desculpa..."

"Só se você me desculpar também....."

"^^ Tá bem"

E com isso a menina pula nos ombros do exorcista e ambos se beijam.... e um pouco atrás deles

"Sinceramente.... como eles aguentam tanto açúcar...? -.-"

"Você pergunta para mim Suman Dark? Olhe para você... está casado e com filha XD"

"Eu estava falando sozinho Tyki Mikk! Não falo com assassinos desgraçados como vocês!! ¬¬³³³³"

"Ah qual é Suman XD Por favor não fique bravo comigo!! Quero muito ser seu amigo! Será que não dá para me perdoar??"

"Perdoar??? Perdoar???????? **PERDOAR?????????????**"

"^^'''''"

"**Perdoamos alguém quando quebram nosso copo de geléia!!! Perdoamos alguém quando comem nosso sanduíche e não sabiam que era nosso!!! Perdoamos alguém quando chutam nosso pé sem querer na rua!!! Perdoamos alguém quando mentem para nós querendo nos esconder alguma coisa ruim!!! Entretando, **_**NÃO**_** perdoamos alguém quando quando este alguém MATA VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Isso significa que.... você não vai me perdoar...? o.o"

"......................."

"o.o"

"......................."

"o.o"

"Não"

"o.o"

"¬¬"

"o.o"

"¬¬"

"o.o"

"¬¬''"

"o.o"

"....Quer uma bebida...?"

"Claro!!! XD"

"Ótimo, você paga"

"Estava bom demais para ser verdade T.T"

"u.u"

------------------------------------------------------

"Ei Marie...."

"O que foi Miranda?"

"Percebeu como o Analogman esquece da gente....?"

"O que você quer que ele faça? XD Ele é humano... e se nem nossa Hoshino lembra direito de nós, que dirá ele ^^''''"

"É... tem razão mas....."

--------------------------------------- (Estou terminando aqui pois eles não têm nada interessante para dizer -.-)

"Não pelo amor de Deus... se afastem dos meus olhos T.T"

"Hehe... seus olhos são nossos agora Krory"

"E-Ei... espera um pouco....."

"O que foi desta vez? -.- Vai chorar de novo é?"

"Não -.- Eu vou embora mesmo ¬¬ Essa frase de vocês foi tão clichê...... ''Seus olhos são nossos agora Krory''? Eu hein ¬¬ Tão achando que eu sou o Sasuke para vocês roubarem meus olhos? Eu vou voltar a assistir tv e vocês dois por favor saiam do meu quarto -.-"

"O.o....."

-----------------------------------------

"Que bom que estamos de bem não é Rhode? ^^"

"Sim Allen, é verdade..... mas me diga, quando que executaremos nosso plano?"

"Logo.... provavelmente daqui a dois dias..."

"Entendo......"

"Está preocupada não é?"

"Um pouco... não estou gostando nada nada de você ir falar com o Papa...."

"Não se preocupe... tudo vai dar certo Rhode ^^ portanto fique calma está bem?"

"Não posso prometer nada Allen..... você sabe... eu amo você... não posso evitar as preocupações...."

"Eu entendo Rhode... eu também amo v....." ----- "Walker-san!!!!!!! É você mesmo!!! Você está de volta!!!" ----- "Aaahhh!!! Lou Fa?????"

A pequenina cientista do departamento de ciências da filial chinesa estava feliz da vida pulando em volta de Allen..... e quem não estava nada feliz com isso era......

"Rh-Rhode.... ^^''"

"**Deixe-me adivinhar Allen..... mais uma não é.....?**"

"Er..... é.... bem...... ^^'''''''"

"Ué... quem é essa aí Walker-san? E por que está segurando uma clava? o.o"

"Aaaahhhh!!!! Rhode por favor tente entender!!!!!!!"

"**Eu vou matá-la Allen!!! Ninguém vai tomar você de mim!!!! Ninguém!!!!!**"

"Ma-Mas o qu......?????" ----- "Corra Lou Fa!!!! Corra e salve sua vida!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Bem pesoal aki esta como prometido mais um cap pra vcs XDDD Espero q tenham c divertido viu? Já respondendo a outras perguntas, eu dei uma olhada e vi q Bombay eh na vdd o nome da cidade em INGLES ^^''''' eu imploro as deculpas de tdos vcs.... na vdd o nome da cidade é Mumbai (em port) mas prometo corrigir o erro assim que puder!!!! Outra coisa, sim, o Conde irá aparecer em sua forma humana sim ^^ eu tenho planos para os novos Noahs tambem portanto n c preocupem com as informações novas q aparacem no manga pois automaticamente elas irao aparecer na minha fic ^^ qro deixar tdo d acordo com a realidade do manga, claro, sempre alterando algumas coisinhas para que nosso casal seja feliz e que haja bastante divertimento nela ^^ Bem pessoal, vejo vcs na semana q vem pois amanha começa tdo d novo.... ^^'' Bem, ateh a proxima gente! Fui!!


	72. Operação MFCDM

^^''''''''''''''''' Er.... olá pessoal ^^''.... entum neh... eu.... eh... eu meio q.... meio q esqueci d posta cap semana passada ^^''..... deculpa ai viu? XD N fikem bravos cumigo eu tive q estuda e...... bem na vdd eu nem lembrei d posta msm XDDDDD mas me perdoem por favor ^^'' eu prometo que recompensarei vcs viu?? (Só não sei como.....) Bem n importa XDD Vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"Lou Fa.... você está bem...? T.T"

"Hmmm.....hhhhmmm....!"

Allen estava na enfermaria, Lou Fa estava toda engessada e parecia uma múmia... e devido à rachadura de seu maxilar (XD) ela não pode falar por algum tempo...... e lá estava ela na enfermaria XD Vou descrever a cena para vocês, enquanto ela estava presa na cama, Allen estava ajoelhado na maca lamentando pelo ciúmes doentio de sua namorada, que aliás, estava bem ao seu lado, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e fazendo uma cara ameaçadora para Lou Fa XD

"Rhode.... por quê...? T.T"

"u.u!! ò.ó!!!!" (o primeiro olhar foi para Allen, o segundo para Lou Fa XDD)

"T.T"

"A culpa é dela!!! Ninguém fica babando em cima do **meu** Allen e sai ileso!!"

"Mas Rhode....! Ah...... deixa para lá -.-"

"Hunf! u.u"

"Ei Moyashi ¬¬ Até que enfim eu o encontrei.... os generais estão procurando por você"

"De agora em diante não me chame mais assim Kanda!! E isto é uma ordem!!"

"É.... você virou general agora.... mil desculpas.... Senhor Moyashi"

"Ò.Ó!"

";]"

"Kanda..."

"O que é Rhode? ¬¬"

"Venha comigo sim?"

"Está bem.... os generais estão chando você Senhor Moyashi"

Allen poderia tê-lo xingado... mas estava muito assustado para isso.... o que é que Rhode iria querer com Kanda.... isso não estava cheirando bem.... mas fazer o que.... ele já haviam partido... só restava a Allen ver o que os outros queriam..... e lá vai nosso exorcista

"Vocês me chamaram...?"

"Sim...... diga-nos Allen... quando....?"

"Quando? He.... logo..... provavelmente amanhã...."

"''Provavelmente''...? O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Vocês verão ^^ Apenas estou esperando ela chegar..."

"Ela?"

"Sim..."

Allen vira-se e começa a caminhar.... ele estava esperando por uma pessoa..... mas quem poderia ser...? Deve ser alguém muito importante para o plano... mas Allen não tinha tempo de responder nossas dúvidas... alguém... algo o seguia..... e se aproximava... e chegava mais perto... e mais perto... até que Allen se vira e se encontra cara a cara com **ele**...... ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Conde do Milênio...... o Conde então invoca sua espada... e atravessa a barriga de Allen!!! Ele então cai no chão e se debate até a morte enquanto o Conde domina o mundo........................ brincadeira pessoal na verdade quem estava atrás dele era Timcampy XDDDD

"Tim!!!! Meu Deus!!! Como você está rapaz???"

"....!!" (lembrem-se que ele não fala XD)

"A quanto tempo meu garoto!!!" (na verdade já faz uns 72 caps XD)

E enquanto Allen ficava por lá brincando com seu amiguinho, vamos até o local onde se encontram Kanda e Rhode.... o que será que está acontecendo por lá hein...? :B

"O.o.... não... não pode ser...!"

"Mwahahahahaha!!! Sim!!!! E então Kanda-**kun**? O que me diz hein...?"

"Tsc...! Você... você é um monstro!!"

"Muito obrigada ^^"

"T.T" (Kanda chorando, guardem este momento para sempre)

"Se chamar o meu Allen de Moyashi mais uma vez... estas fotos irão parar na internet..."

"Mas... mas....! A internet nem foi inventada ainda!!"

"Não importa!!"

"......Entendido senhora..."

"Ótimo... ;]"

--------------------------------------

_No dia seguinte..._

"Allen...."

"ZzzzZZzzzz"

"Allen -.-"

"ZZZzzzzzZ"

"Acorde ou vou beijá-lo"

"ZzZzZZzzZ"

"Foi você quem pediu..."

----------------

"Aaaahhhh!!! Lulubell??? Mas o q.....?"

"Você não acordava ¬¬ E eu não vou ficar pulando em cima de você como certas pessoas... -.-"

"E-Entendo... er..... é.... e então? Como foi?"

"Exatamente como você planejou...... podemos começar a invasão"

"Certo... reúna todos.... está na hora"

"Entenduido..."

------------------------------------------

"Mas o que...... Ei Allen, por que nos acordar tão cedo...? -.-"

"Foi preciso meu caro amigo...."

"¬¬"

"Estou dizendo a verdade"

"Não é por isso que estou te olhando assim ¬¬"

"Então é pelo quê? o.o"

"Você não lembra meu nome não é?"

"Er... mas é claro que eu lembro XD"

"Então diga"

"O.o.... di... dizer...?"

"Isso, diga -.-"

"Er...... Jamal...?"

"**NÃO!!!! É LAVI!!! MEU MALDITO NOME É LAVI!!!!! L-A-V-I!!!!!**"

"Pensei que fosse Jamal..... o.o"

"**Mas não é!!!!**"

"Olá para vocês dois ^^ Bom dia Allen, bom dia Jamal ^^"

"Bom dia Krory ^^"

"**Meu nome não é Jamal!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Allen-kun... por que tããão cedo -.-'' Eu ainda estou com sono...."

"Me desculpe Rinali... eu prometo que... ai!!! Alguém chutou minha canela!!! O.o... Ei Rhode! Não sabia que tinha acordado ^^"

"Pois é ^^ Bom dia querido"

"Bom dia ^^ por falar nisso... alguém chutou minha perna... você sabe se foi o Tymothy ou os gêmeos?"

"Eeeeuu? Eu não sei de nada Allen.... o.o..... deve ter sido sim...."

"Hum.... entendo... bem, eu bato neles depois"

"Você sabe por que estamos sendo chamados aqui Jamal?"

"O.o!!! Rinali!!! Até você???? Eu preferia quando vocês não me chamavam de nada..... T.T"

"^^''''''''''''"

E assim o povo foi se aglomerando....... e depois de uns vinte minutos, todos estavam lá

"Bem pessoal.... podemos começar a conversar...... Lulubell, a pessoa que eu estava esperando, acaba de voltar de uma missão que eu dei a ela..... está tudo de acordo com nosos planos...."

"Isso significa que..."

"Exatamente Tyki Mikk..... está na hora de invadir o Vaticano...."

Todos começam a se preocupar e logo a ansiedade toma conta do lugar

"Não se aflinjam! Vamos repassar o plano mais algumas vezes e esta noite atacaremos!"

"Entendido"

"Ótimo!! A partir de agora inicia-se a operação Meteoro Flamejante Causando Destruição em Massa!!!"

"o.o................"

"O que foi????"

"Allen... eu sei que este era para ser o fim da fic para deixar um suuuuper suspense no ar de modo que os leitores se empolguem mas..... você tem certeza que a operaçõa terá esse nome....?"

"ò.ó!!! Ora!!! Sim!!! Vai ter este nome sim!!! Um nome a altura do plano!!!"

"Se você diz...... -.-"

--------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------

Er..... eu tbm n entendi o pq do nome do plano mas..... ele eh o dono ele qm manda neh XDD Pessoal desculpa mesmo por semana passada, prometo q n vai c repetir outra vez ^^'' (eu axo....) Bem, por favor mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram do cap, mandem tbm suas sujestoes e duvidas para q tudo possa ser entendido ^^ Ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!

^''''''''''''''''' Er.... olá pessoal ^^''.... entum neh... eu.... eh... eu meio q.... meio q esqueci d posta cap semana passada ^^''..... deculpa ai viu? XD N fikem bravos cumigo eu tive q estuda e...... bem na vdd eu nem lembrei d posta msm XDDDDD mas me perdoem por favor ^^'' eu prometo que recompensarei vcs viu?? (Só não sei como.....) Bem n importa XDD Vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"Lou Fa.... você está bem...? T.T"

"Hmmm.....hhhhmmm....!"

Allen estava na enfermaria, Lou Fa estava toda engessada e parecia uma múmia... e devido à rachadura de seu maxilar (XD) ela não pode falar por algum tempo...... e lá estava ela na enfermaria XD Vou descrever a cena para vocês, enquanto ela estava presa na cama, Allen estava ajoelhado na maca lamentando pelo ciúmes doentio de sua namorada, que aliás, estava bem ao seu lado, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e fazendo uma cara ameaçadora para Lou Fa XD

"Rhode.... por quê...? T.T"

"u.u!! ò.ó!!!!" (o primeiro olhar foi para Allen, o segundo para Lou Fa XDD)

"T.T"

"A culpa é dela!!! Ninguém fica babando em cima do **meu** Allen e sai ileso!!"

"Mas Rhode....! Ah...... deixa para lá -.-"

"Hunf! u.u"

"Ei Moyashi ¬¬ Até que enfim eu o encontrei.... os generais estão procurando por você"

"De agora em diante não me chame mais assim Kanda!! E isto é uma ordem!!"

"É.... você virou general agora.... mil desculpas.... Senhor Moyashi"

"Ò.Ó!"

";]"

"Kanda..."

"O que é Rhode? ¬¬"

"Venha comigo sim?"

"Está bem.... os generais estão chando você Senhor Moyashi"

Allen poderia tê-lo xingado... mas estava muito assustado para isso.... o que é que Rhode iria querer com Kanda.... isso não estava cheirando bem.... mas fazer o que.... ele já haviam partido... só restava a Allen ver o que os outros queriam..... e lá vai nosso exorcista

"Vocês me chamaram...?"

"Sim...... diga-nos Allen... quando....?"

"Quando? He.... logo..... provavelmente amanhã...."

"''Provavelmente''...? O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Vocês verão ^^ Apenas estou esperando ela chegar..."

"Ela?"

"Sim..."

Allen vira-se e começa a caminhar.... ele estava esperando por uma pessoa..... mas quem poderia ser...? Deve ser alguém muito importante para o plano... mas Allen não tinha tempo de responder nossas dúvidas... alguém... algo o seguia..... e se aproximava... e chegava mais perto... e mais perto... até que Allen se vira e se encontra cara a cara com **ele**...... ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Conde do Milênio...... o Conde então invoca sua espada... e atravessa a barriga de Allen!!! Ele então cai no chão e se debate até a morte enquanto o Conde domina o mundo........................ brincadeira pessoal na verdade quem estava atrás dele era Timcampy XDDDD

"Tim!!!! Meu Deus!!! Como você está rapaz???"

"....!!" (lembrem-se que ele não fala XD)

"A quanto tempo meu garoto!!!" (na verdade já faz uns 72 caps XD)

E enquanto Allen ficava por lá brincando com seu amiguinho, vamos até o local onde se encontram Kanda e Rhode.... o que será que está acontecendo por lá hein...? :B

"O.o.... não... não pode ser...!"

"Mwahahahahaha!!! Sim!!!! E então Kanda-**kun**? O que me diz hein...?"

"Tsc...! Você... você é um monstro!!"

"Muito obrigada ^^"

"T.T" (Kanda chorando, guardem este momento para sempre)

"Se chamar o meu Allen de Moyashi mais uma vez... estas fotos irão parar na internet..."

"Mas... mas....! A internet nem foi inventada ainda!!"

"Não importa!!"

"......Entendido senhora..."

"Ótimo... ;]"

--------------------------------------

_No dia seguinte..._

"Allen...."

"ZzzzZZzzzz"

"Allen -.-"

"ZZZzzzzzZ"

"Acorde ou vou beijá-lo"

"ZzZzZZzzZ"

"Foi você quem pediu..."

----------------

"Aaaahhhh!!! Lulubell??? Mas o q.....?"

"Você não acordava ¬¬ E eu não vou ficar pulando em cima de você como certas pessoas... -.-"

"E-Entendo... er..... é.... e então? Como foi?"

"Exatamente como você planejou...... podemos começar a invasão"

"Certo... reúna todos.... está na hora"

"Entenduido..."

------------------------------------------

"Mas o que...... Ei Allen, por que nos acordar tão cedo...? -.-"

"Foi preciso meu caro amigo...."

"¬¬"

"Estou dizendo a verdade"

"Não é por isso que estou te olhando assim ¬¬"

"Então é pelo quê? o.o"

"Você não lembra meu nome não é?"

"Er... mas é claro que eu lembro XD"

"Então diga"

"O.o.... di... dizer...?"

"Isso, diga -.-"

"Er...... Jamal...?"

"**NÃO!!!! É LAVI!!! MEU MALDITO NOME É LAVI!!!!! L-A-V-I!!!!!**"

"Pensei que fosse Jamal..... o.o"

"**Mas não é!!!!**"

"Olá para vocês dois ^^ Bom dia Allen, bom dia Jamal ^^"

"Bom dia Krory ^^"

"**Meu nome não é Jamal!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Allen-kun... por que tããão cedo -.-'' Eu ainda estou com sono...."

"Me desculpe Rinali... eu prometo que... ai!!! Alguém chutou minha canela!!! O.o... Ei Rhode! Não sabia que tinha acordado ^^"

"Pois é ^^ Bom dia querido"

"Bom dia ^^ por falar nisso... alguém chutou minha perna... você sabe se foi o Tymothy ou os gêmeos?"

"Eeeeuu? Eu não sei de nada Allen.... o.o..... deve ter sido sim...."

"Hum.... entendo... bem, eu bato neles depois"

"Você sabe por que estamos sendo chamados aqui Jamal?"

"O.o!!! Rinali!!! Até você???? Eu preferia quando vocês não me chamavam de nada..... T.T"

"^^''''''''''''"

E assim o povo foi se aglomerando....... e depois de uns vinte minutos, todos estavam lá

"Bem pessoal.... podemos começar a conversar...... Lulubell, a pessoa que eu estava esperando, acaba de voltar de uma missão que eu dei a ela..... está tudo de acordo com nosos planos...."

"Isso significa que..."

"Exatamente Tyki Mikk..... está na hora de invadir o Vaticano...."

Todos começam a se preocupar e logo a ansiedade toma conta do lugar

"Não se aflinjam! Vamos repassar o plano mais algumas vezes e esta noite atacaremos!"

"Entendido"

"Ótimo!! A partir de agora inicia-se a operação Meteoro Flamejante Causando Destruição em Massa!!!"

"o.o................"

"O que foi????"

"Allen... eu sei que este era para ser o fim da fic para deixar um suuuuper suspense no ar de modo que os leitores se empolguem mas..... você tem certeza que a operaçõa terá esse nome....?"

"ò.ó!!! Ora!!! Sim!!! Vai ter este nome sim!!! Um nome a altura do plano!!!"

"Se você diz...... -.-"

--------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-----------------------------------------------------

Er..... eu tbm n entendi o pq do nome do plano mas..... ele eh o dono ele qm manda neh XDD Pessoal desculpa mesmo por semana passada, prometo q n vai c repetir outra vez ^^'' (eu axo....) Bem, por favor mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram do cap, mandem tbm suas sujestoes e duvidas para q tudo possa ser entendido ^^ Ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	73. Vaticano

Aaaahhh!!!! Er.... entum neh ¬¬.... tpw..... pessoal, eu tenho 2 noticias, uma boa e uma ruim... a boa eh q minha fic conseguiu mais um novo leitor!! Seja bem vindo a esta fic meio louca e estranha Disson!! XDD Bem... a noticia ruim eh q ele descobriu uma boa parte dos meus planos em relaçao aos personagens.... obrigado Disson.... ¬¬ Mas n importa XDD estou feliz q a fic esta atingindo um publico maior ^^ e eh em homenagem a isso q eu darei uma explicaçaozinha rapida sobre a estrutura da fic(apenas pra n atrasa o cap ^^'') bem, ai vai: A fic eh dividida em tres campos, o **primeiro** (o principal e mais mais mais importante da fic) eh o romance de Allen e Rhode, ele eh tao importante q a fic em si eh um romance deles XDDD, mas eh ai q entra o **segundo** campo, q eh a influencia externa que este amor causa no resto do mundo d D. Gray Man... os dois c amam mas isso afeta tudo ao redor deles n eh msm? Esta tendo uma guerra da humanidade contra o Conde e um amor assim entre eles eh meio q.... hum... qual eh a palavra...? Impossível XD essa a palavra.... mas o fato d Allen ser o 14º pode piorar ou n a situaçao entre eles (no caso desta fic ajudou e mto XD) e este segundo campo se volta mais para um ''final'' da historia q o anime n teve e q o manga ta inrolando d+ pra dar...... e consequentemente o **terceiro** campo, que eh a comedia q a fic tenta passar para vcs leitores com as cenas engraçadas q eh qdo c mistura Noahs e exorcistas XDDD como podem ver estes 3 campos são bem distintos e podem ser vistos indepentendes em cada cap, mas ñ da pra abusar d 1 e esquecer os otros.... eh por isso q eu tento balancear estes 3 elementos ao max pra vcs ^^.... O.o!! Caramba!!! Escrevi demais!! Desculpa ai ^^''' bem axo q ta na hora deu trabaia neh? Vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"Tudo seguro nesta área... nenhuma movimentação suspeita..."

"Aqui também está seguro. Nenhum movimento até..... espere um momento... alguém se aproxima......... é uma carruagem negra....... vou ver quem está lá"

O guarda então se põe na frente da carruagem que pára imediatamente

"Você! Indentifique-se imediatamente!!" dizia ele para quem quer que estivesse dentro da carruagem

"Ora... será que você é tão cego assim a ponto de não me reconhecer?"

"O.o!!! Se-Secretário Leverrier!!! Mil desculpas senhor!! Não sabia que era o senhor...! Não fui avisado que o senhor estava a caminho muito menos o reconheci por causa desta carruagem não oficial da Ordem Negra...!"

"Tsc.... eu não preciso avisar quando venho e esta carruagem é uma bem rápida... tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar com Vossa Santidade, Papa Leão XVI..... portanto saia da frente e abra o portão!"

"Si-Sim senhor!!!"

O guarda então abre imediatamente os portões que davam para o Vaticano..... lá a carruagem começa a entrar e ir em direção ao monumento

"Hum.... que estranho... eu nunca vi uma carruagem que necessitasse de **dois** cocheiros....e por que é que Senhor Leverrier estava com uma enorme caixa de presentes no colo...? Será que é uma festa surpresa para o Papa...? Hum... deixa para lá....."

------------------------------------

"Como...? Leverrier está aqui...? Hum......... |Para ele estar aqui sem avisar assim, tarde da noite.... provavelmente algo muito sério aconteceu....| Mande-o esperar no salão principal! Diga que irei recebê-lo imediatamente!"

"Sim Senhor!"

"Hoho..... parece-me que algo aconteceu não é mesmo?"

"Se aconteceu ou não não é problema seu! Apenas fique calado e me espere aqui!!"

"Sim Vossa Santidade!! ^^³³³³"

"¬¬...... |Eu odeio ele....|"

O Papa vai então até o salão principal muito curioso sobre o motivo que levou Leverrier aparecer por lá a esta hora da noite.... e quando ele entra no salão, lá estava Leverrier a sua espera

"Leverrier... qual o problema? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Você me parece sério..."

"Allen Walker senhor"

"O que tem aquele garoto...?"

"Ele armou um plano para invadir o Vaticano"

"Ele... ele o quê??"

"Exatamente isso o que o senhor ouviu....."

"E como é que você descobriu isso??"

"Por favor Vossa Santidade..... não subestime minha rede de informações..."

"Oh... não quis ofendê-lo... eu apenas... ah, você me entendeu!! Me diga em que consiste este plano!!"

"Allen Walker se uniu aos exorcistas Vossa Santidade... ambos os lados viram que têm algo em comum: Odeiam Vossa Santidade e a mim também... eles uniram forças e irão invadir o Vaticano para nos matar..."

"O 14º..... ele o quê???? O Conde do Milênio permitiu uma coisa dessas???"

"Pelo jeito Allen Walker traiu até mesmo o Conde Vossa Santidade..."

"**Como???? Não pode ser......!! Tsc.... prepare os terceiros exorcistas!! Mande-os para cá imediatamente para proteger o Vaticano!**"

"Sim Senhor!!"

Leverrier parte para a sala ao lado do salão principal... ele então começa a fazer uma ligação... ele prepara seu exército para ir até o vaticano... hehehe...

"Tudo pronto.... podem entrar...."

---------------------------------------

_Frente do Vaticano_

"Você não acha muito estranho...? Dois cocheiros puxando a carruagem...."

"Eles devem ser muito ruins para precisarem da ajuda um do outro... hahahaha! XD"

"É mesmo XD"

"Psiu! Muda de assunto... eles vem vindo aqui..."

Os dois cocheiros encapuzados chegavam cada vez mais perto.... e quando estavam frente a frente com os guardas, um deles falou...

"Meu senhor..."

"S-Sim...?"

"Você não viu nenhum pedaço de isopor mais ou menos deste tamanho, viu...? o.o"

"Er.... hã...? O.o"

"Droga Jasdero!! Eu falei para não colocar o isopor na linha de pesca porque era uma armadilha!!! Agora perdemos ele!!!"

"Vo-Vocês...!! As cruzes na testas... vocês são Noa...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" os guardas desmaiam antes de completar a frase

"Eu falei para você não perguntar para os guardas porque eles não iriam saber ¬¬"

":D"

"¬¬³³³"

":D"

"¬¬³³³"

":B"

"¬¬³"

":B"

"¬¬³"

"=3"

"¬¬"

"=3"

"¬¬"

"=)"

"¬¬"

"=/"

"-.-"

"o.o"

"Vamos logo entrar nesta joça!!!"

"Er.... sim Devit..."

"Hehehe..... temos um presentinho para o Vaticano...."

Devit abre a porta da carruagem e tira a caixa de presentes embrulhada... a carruagem desaparece depois disso... era uma materialização dos gêmeos.... Os dois abrem a caixa que continha pura e simplesmente energia roxa detro dela.... de dentro do embrulho saem não só Skin e Tyki Mikk como também os exorcistas e Suman Dark...

"Vamos rápido! Temos que entrar!!"

"Certo!!"

O grupo então entra e então começam a lutar com inúmeros guardas que apareciam para impedir o avanço deles

"Deixem eles conosco!!" gritava Rinali "Vamos Jamal!!"

"Meu nome não é Jamal!!"

"Não importa!! ò.ó"

"Er... então tá...o.o"

Jamal ativa seu martelo e então... ----- "Meu nome não é Jamal!!" ----- Tanto faz!!! ¬¬ continuando... er.... o exorcista ativa seu martelo e... ----- "Você realmente não sabe meu nome não é...?" ----- Mais uma vez que me interromper e eu juro que matarei você.... ¬¬ ----- "Desculpa... o.o" ----- Bem... o cara ativa o martelo e utiliza o seu poder da madeira... madeira começa a se espalhar pelo saguão inteiro... e a atacar os guardas... Rinali começa então a voar de tronco em tronco e atingindo os guardas deixando-os inconscientes......

"Vamos nos dividir em três grupos! Temos que arrumar uma maneira de criar uma enorme confusão para destraí-los!"

"Certo" dizia Kanda "Rinali, você Miranda e Jamal vão ao leste.... miranda, eu quero que você os proteja contra ataques pois o combos desses dois demora muito -.-"

"Certo ^^"

"Eu não sou Jamal!!"

"**Tanto faz!!**" gritavam todos

"Skin, você, Krory e Marie vão pra o oeste e vejam o que dá para fazer lá"

"Sim!"

"Tymothy, você e os gêmeos..... é......não acredito que vou dizer isso mas..... fiquem a vontade e façam o que quiser lá fora... T.T"

"O.o.... tá... falando sério...?"

"Sim..... ¬¬"

"**Iiiiiiiiihaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Bora galera!!! Vamo zua!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Os gêmeos então materializam um navio pirata flutuante (só isso já destruiu o teto do Vaticano.... XD do Vaticano!!) e cada um deles, vestidos como piratas, embarcam no navio cuja tripulação eram doninhas gigantes vestidas à piratas

"Atacaaaaaaar!!!!!!!" gritava Devit no comando do navio

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" gritavam Jasdero e Tymothy.... e as doninhas XD

E lá va no navio pirata voando pelo jardim do Vaticano atirando em todas as direções...

"....o.o³³³....." (reação de todos)

"Eu devia ter ficado quieto T.T" murmura Kanda "Bem.... Suman Dark, Tyki Mikk e eu vamos ficar aqui e esperar por mais guardas"

"Eu não vou ficar na mesma equipe que ele!!!" gritava Suman

"¬¬"

"o.o"

"Vão!"

"Sim!!"

O grupo então se separa, todos estavam indo fazer sua parte no plano... a operação havia começado

"Mas que barulho foi esse??????"

"Eu não sei Vossa Santidade....."

"Ah mas eu sei... ;]"

"O.o!!! **Você!!!!!**" gritava o Papa apontando para Allen que havia aberto a porta do salão

"Walker????" gritava Leverrier

"Olá senhores.... está na hora de conversarmos....... nós quatro...."

"Qu-Quatro...?" perguntava o Papa desconfortável

"Sim Vossa Santidade.... eu, você, Leverrier.... e aquele que está escondido em seus aposentos!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

E começa a invasao pessoal!!! O q sera q Allen quis dizer com akilo??? O q sera q vai acontecer a seguir???? Bem, nem mesmo eu sei, pois acaba aqui o fds prolongado e agora so nos veremos semana q vem!! XD Por favor mandem reviews com seus comentarios e duvidas para mim, e por favor n prevejam mais nd q eu planejar sim? XDDD Bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	74. O Amigo do Papa

E com vcs senhoras e senhores!!! Eu, Analogman!! Sim eu estou vivo!! sausausahusahusahushausahusahu gente me perdoa as loooongas semanas q eu passei desaparecido ^^'' mas sabem como eh neh? Estudante d cursinho no final do ano e com tdos esses problemas, ainda mais com essa historia do enem q eu IA presta neh XD agora nem sei mais =/ mas d qualquer forma, arranjei um tempinho pra posta pa vcs ^^ portanto me perdoem a demora e aki vai mais um cap pra vcs!

|~.~|

No salão do Vaticano, Allen estava com o Papa e Leverrier.... Leverrier irritado e não entendendo o que acontecia, enquanto o Papa tremia e suava como nunca..... Allen olhava diretamente nos olhos do chefe cristão com um grande olhar de acusação. Havia alguma sujeira nesta história

"Mas... mas que diabos este traidor está falando Vossa Santidade??" perguntava Leverrier

"Este fedelho não sabe o que fala Inspetor.... portanto o senhor já sabe o que fazer, tem a minha ordem assim como a minha permissão"

"Entendido....."

"Ho... o que é que vocês estão aprontando...?" perguntava Allen

"Você logo verá.... Link! É a sua vez!"

De trás de um pilar, com roupas de combate e com o braço modificado, Link -agora transformado em um terceiro exorcista- se prepara para lutar

"Vo... você..... tsc... como eu imaginava" Allen dizia espantado

"...."

"Link! Ataque Allen Walker!!!" ordenava Leverrier

Foi aí que a maior surpresa aconteceu... Link corre em direção a Allen porém passa por ele como se ele não existisse e estava indo diretamente aos aposentos do Papa

"Mas o q...!? Link, o que está fazendo???"

"|Essa não... ele percebeu!| Eu não vou deixar!!" Allen grita e corre em direção ao corredor bloqueando a passagem de Link

"Mas o que esta acontecendo Leverrier?? Você não disse que ele estaria sob o seu total comando depois da transformação??"

"Eu tenho certeza que sim Vossa Santidade... pelo jeito existe algo naquele corredor q Link quer inspecionar... mas pelo jeito Walker não está deixando.... não entendo a situação mas pouco me importa.... quanto antes ele morrer melhor"

".....Sim..." dizia o Papa desconfortável

E foi assim que a luta se iniciou.... Allen podia apenas se defender pois as habilidades de Link nas artes marciais eram tão boas quanto as que todos vocês viram no anime/manga meus caros leitores..... Link usava seu combate corpo-a-corpo usando suas pernas contra Allen.... ele conseguia defender-se bem porém se limitava a isso pois se ele ousasse atacar tomava um belo soco na cara.... as coisas estavam muito difíceis para Allen

----------------------------------------

"Hohoho ^^ Para um plágio até que está se saindo bem... agora.... venha até mim meu amiguinho... temos muito o que conversar ^^"

----------------------------------------

"Tsc! Ei Jasdero!! As coisas estão complicando aqui!! Estão trazendo um tanque de guerra ali!!"

"Deixa comigo gêmeos!! Eu dou um jeito no tiozinho do tanque ;]"

"Éééé!! Vai lá Tymothy!!"

Tymothy vai em direção ao tiozinho do tanque, e enquanto ele vai até lá vamos voltar para algum grupo que REALMENTE nos interessa -.- bem, Rinali, Miranda e Lavi (tive tempo o bastante de lembrar o nome dele! \o/) estavam tendo algumas dificuldades também, pois como todos sabem, os guardas são humanos e não tem porque usar uma força tão poderosa como as técnicas de suas inocências.... isso poderia matá-los... por isso eles apenas usavam o bom e velho corpo a corpo e só usavam suas inocências quando os guardas usavam armas contra eles

"Ri-Rinali....! Isso está começando a ficar perigoso! Você deve tirar Miranda daqui o mais rápido daqui!"

"Mas e você??"

"Eu vou ficar bem!! Apenas tire-a daqui! Ela não possui nenhuma técnica de ataque logo irá se encrencar se ficar aqui! Ela poderá me ajudar usando seu relógio mas ela precisa estar longe e segura para isso, portanto eu conto com você! Vá!"

"Entendido...! Vamos Miranda! Pegue minha mão!!"

"S-Sim!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Hahahaha! Isso é tão divertido XD"

"Não é justo!! Você só está rindo porque as balas atravessam seu corpo sem atingir você seu ladrão de uma figa!!"

"Ei! Não precisa me xingar Suman -.- este é apenas meu poder"

"Então pare de ficar seu achando seu imbecil!!"

"¬¬"

"Se vocês dois não pararem de brigar eu juro que mudo de time e começo a atacar vocês dois ¬¬"

"De-Desculpe Kanda.... o.o"

"-.-.... Por que estou sempre cercado de idiotas...?"

------------------------------------

"**AHHH!! TOMEM ISSO!!! SINTAM O MEU PODER!!**"

"Skin pelo amor de Deus pare de gritar.... está me dando dor de cabeça... T.T"

"Er... desculpa Marie ^^''"

"Tsc...! Eles são muitos..... e são bem mais numerosos do que imaginei.... não sei se aguentaremos por muito tempo..." dizia Krory aflito... e com razão pois haviam muitos guardas no local

----------------------------------

A coisa estava muito difícil para Allen... ele estava em uma posição muito ruim para lutar e Link estava mais forte que antes..... Ele tinha seus **dois** braços transformados naqueles braços negros dos terceiros exorcitas e ele estava sendo gentil de usar somente as pernas pois todas vez que ele socava e o soco atingia uma parede, uma vez que Allen desviava da investida, o soco rachava a parede como se fosse de isopor..... e Allen por algum motivo não ativava sua inocência e só usava a espada do exorcismo..... mas a espada estava diferente....

"Tsc.... desse jeito eu vou ter que.... opa! Essa foi quase" Allen desvia de um chute de Link

"..."

"Eu ainda não entendi o que Link está fazendo..." dizia Leverrier um tanto confuso

"Parece que ele quer passar a todo custo mas Allen Walker não quer deixar..... ah...! Se-Será que...? Não pode ser!"

"Qual o problema Vossa Santidade??"

"Uma armadilha!! Eu tenho certeza disso!! Alguém está no corredor em direção aos meus aposentos!!"

"Mas.... Vossa Santidade, mesmo que exista alguém lá, as ordens foram para destruir Allen Walker e não....... e-espere.... e se..."

Leverrier tinha entendido o plano e perdeu a fala de espanto.... Allen havia segurado Link por alguns segundos e percebeu a cara de espanto dos dois.... ele então sorri

"Hehe... parece que vocês descobriram.... hunf, já não era sem tempo seus imbecis"

O braço de Allen se transforma em uma garra de escorpião e com ela ele consegue prender Link de uma maneira em que ficava impossível se soltar sem levar muito dano....

"O...O que é isso???" gritava o Papa espantado

"Isso Vossa Santidade... é o meu poder..."

Allen se transforma... ele não tinha mais seus cabelos brancos nem seu olho de akuma.... ele tinha a pele cinza e seus cabelos negros e compridos, era também uma mulher..... todo esse tempo, não era Allen Walker quem estava lá, era Lulubell

"Vo-Você...!!"

"Você a conhece Vossa Santidade??"

"O.o... É.... É claro que não Leverrier! Não seja imbecil! Eu só me espantei por causa da marca de Noah em sua testa, apenas!"

"He...O que este homem diz não é verdade Sr. Bigodinho"

"Sr. Bigodinho????" (Leverrier estava mais irritado com o novo apelido do que com a mentira do Papa XD)

"Nós nos conhecemos muuuito bem... bem até demais... não é mesmo Vossa Santidade....?"

"..............."

---------------------------------------

"Sinto uma estabilidade no campo de batalha Allen.... parece que a luta de Lulu acabou..."

"Pode até ser que sim Rhode... mas eu duvido que isso tenha acontecido.... se for mesmo o Link seu oponente e se ele tiver sido transformado do jeito que Lulubell me contou, não acabaria tão rápido assim.... eles descobriram e ela conseguiu segurá-los de alguma forma..."

"Você deve estar certo.... bem, aqui está Allen. Está porta está no fim do corredor..."

"Estou vendo... bem, vamos entrar"

"Sim"

O casal abre a porta e viram que o que tinha atrás dela eram os aposentos do Papa Leão XVI.... mas não era só isso... havia uma pessoa no meio do quarto, ele estava sentado de costas para a porta e estava tomando chá.... ele estava com a roupa de sempre e estava com sua cartola como de costume... a única diferença era que ele estava em sua forma humana

"Hoho ^^ Você finalmente chegou meu amiguinho! =3 E veja quem está com você!! Rhode!! Eu senti muito a sua falta!"

Allen olhava um tanto espantado para ele em sua forma humana, mas não exitou e logo começou a falar

"He... é uma pena que não podemos dizer o mesmo.... Conde do Milênio"

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Wow!! Entum era ai q o Conde estava escondido??? Mas o q eh q ele esta fazendo dentro do vaticano??? Eh a msm coisa dum demonio c esconde na igreja!! Isso n tem nexo!!! Er... e por flar em nexo, n tem nexo eu ter sumido tdo esse tempo neh... ^^'' er... espero q me perdoem amiguinhos, eu prometo q n farei isso d novo..... bem, na vdd eu to mentindo pra vcs XD Gente, seguinte, to na reta final e minhas provas pa facul já vao começa e eh agora q eu tenhu q estuda MESMO... vai fik mto dificil posta caps pra vcs portanto eu n sei qdo eu poderei voltar, mas uma coisa eh certa, c for pa mim volta sera la pa dezembro... =/ portanto eu peço desculpas desde já e prometo q os caps ficarao melhores do q antes apenas para deixar vcs mais felizes! \o/ Não desistam da fic viu?? Eu prometo q vo termina ela!! E até la, um abraço pa tdo mundo q ta acompanhando e tendo paciencia ^^

|-Analogman-|


	75. Malcolm C Leverrier

É um pássaro?? É um avião?? É o Super-Homem??? É o Mini-Komurin-Faz-Tudo?? Não!!! Sou eu!! Renascido das cinzas e dos cadernos de física!! Analogman!!! Acreditem se quiserem pessoal mas minhas provas acabaram!!! E agora eu to com tempo de sobra para escrever para vocês! ^^ Mas para que ficar falando disso não é?? Vamos logo ao cap!!!

|~.~|

"Hoho... depois de tanto tento sem nos vermos você continua com esta cara feia para mim?? Ora, anime-se Allen!! ^^"

"Como eu posso me animar... sabendo que você está controlando o vaticano Conde??" Allen dizia espumando de ira

"..."

"Rhode!! ^^ Ora, não fique em silêncio com esta cara por favor =3 Vamos, diga alguma coisa"

"Eu não estou afim de falar com você Conde u.u"

"Hum.... que pena... =/ Você ainda está brava comigo Rhode...?"

"É melhor não se mexer Conde!!" dizia Allen ativando sua inocência

"Hoho.... Você ainda está afim de brigar comigo Allen Walker...? He... eu imaginei que você fosse fazer isso mesmo por isso eu já me ''garanti''"

O Conde mostra no canto da sala um rapaz que estava amarrado e um akuma level 2 com sua garra apontada para ele. O rapaz tinha roupas cerimoniais e provavelmente trabalhava no vaticano

"Po-Por favor... me ajudem...." dizia ele assustado

"Tsc...! Não acredito nisso.... Conde seu..."

"Hehehe..."

A tensão era extrema e qualquer movimento de ambos os lados era o estopim para a terrível batalha que estava por vir... e de fato ouve um movimento... era a porta se abrindo e dela aparecendo o Papa acompanhado de Leverrier. Ao ver a cena em seus aposentos, o Papa Leão XVI ficou branco de tão assustado, ele até caiu no chão antes d ser ajudado por Leverrier a se levantar

"Olha só a confusão que você criou ¬¬ Agora estes exorcistas estão querendo me bater"

"Eu... eu juro que não é culpa minha!!" dizia o Papa aflito

"Mas... mas o que está acontecendo aqui???" gritava Leverrier "Que é aquele homem Vossa Santidade??"

"Hoho... quem sou eu? Bem, acho que você nunca me viu nesta forma não é mesmo Inspetor Leverrier? Permita que eu me apresente de verdade para você..."

Com uma transformação o Conde obtem sua forma ''usual'', o que espantou e muito Leverrier

"Co-Conde do Milênio??? Mas.. por que ele está aqui??? E por que o senhor está falando com ele??????"

"Sem perguntas Leverrier.... eu... eu tenho os meus motivos...."

"Tsc...... A situação não está nada bos Allen..."

"Eu sei Rhode.... não se preocupe, logo ele estará aqui..."

"Ele...?"

O clima atingiu seu ápice... no salão principal Lulubell ainda lutava contra Link, e nos aposentos do Papa estavam o próprio, Leverrier, Allen, Rhode, o rapaz com o akuma e o Conde do Milênio..... o clima estava realmente tenso.....

"O que foi? Por que esta cara Leverrier? XD O Papa não lhe contou sobre a nossa amizade? "

"**Amizade???? Vossa Santidade, o senhor...???**"

"**Por favor Leverrier não procure explicações!! Eu não saberei dar a você....**"

"Talvez eu possa esclarecer a situação....." dizia Allen olhando para Leverrier

"Mas do que diabos você está falando Walker??? O que é que você sabe???"

"Hehehe..." o Conde continuava sentado, apenas apreciando o espetáculo

"Por favor Allen Walker... não..."

"Cale-se Vossa Santidade... o senhor não está mais em condições de comandar..." dizia Allen

"...."

"O que estou prestes a contar é a mais pura verdade, Inspetor Leverrier.... portanto ouça com atenção"

"Estou ouvindo..."

O local ficou em extremo silencio.... até mesmo o rapaz que estava soluçando de medo havia parado..... Allen começa a contar a verdade a todos

"Me diga Leverrier.... você..... é católico?"

"Sim, eu sou..."

"E você acredita em Deus não é?"

"Sim Walker eu acredito! Pare de enrolação e me conte logo o que quer dizer!"

"Tsc... este palhaço..." dizia Rhode levantando uma vela

"Rhode.... não precisa disso. Deixe que eu mesmo cuido desta situação..."

"Ok... ¬¬ Porém um xingamento a mais e ele...!" ----- "Não se preocupe ok? ^^" ----- "Tsc... tá..."

"Para os católicos.... Deus criou o mundo em 7 dias... habitou o planeta com os homens... e blábláblá..... mas me diga... quem habitava o reino de Deus e qual foi o seu pior ''inquilino''?"

"Tsc.... quem habitava o reino de Deus eram os Anjos, e o pior morador de lá foi um anjo que traiu Deus chamado Lúcifer.... o que isso tem a ver??"

"A Igreja... ela... tenta combater o mal no planeta.... não é mesmo.... se isso é verdade... a quem que ela atribuia a culpa de todos os males do mundo?"

"Ao demônio.... mas você ainda não disse o porque de.... !! Ah....!" Leverrier enfim percebeu aonde Allen queria chegar... seu rosto ficou tão branco quanto o do Papa Leão XVI....."

"Isso mesmo.... querendo acreditar ou não... **a igreja ****precisa**** de algum demônio a quem culpar, a quem odiar com todas as forças, a quem ter como alvo para a destruição, a quem poder mencionar na missa... sem o demônio a igreja não é **_**nada**_**!**"

"Hehehehehehe.... e pode-se dizer que o demônio sou **eu**" dizia o Conde com aquele seu sorriso assustador

Leverrier nunca esteve tão chocado como está agora... ele então se vira ao Papa e com o olhar pedia alguma explicação...

"A igreja.... ela.... de fato precisa de um demônio... foi então que o Papa Gregório XVIII (gente eu estou INVENTANDO este aqui também... se alguém viu que este Papa existiu na vida real e se sentiu ofendido com a colocação de seu nome aqui, por favor me avise que eu troco imediatamente) fez um pacto com o Conde do Milênio... um pacto o qual o Conde seria o ''demônio'' da igreja em troca de uma ''proteção''.... naquele tempo... na era das trevas... no feudalismo... a igreja apenas se importava com terras, riquezas e poder.... e para arrebanhar fiéis ela precisava de provas ''concretas'' sobre a atuação do demônio no mundo...."

"E é ai onde eu entro ^^ mandando alguns akumas atacarem as pessoas naquele tempo era mais que necessário para que todos acreditassem na igreja =3"

Leverrier não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido...... ele estava aflito, com medo.... o lugar para onde ele dedicou a vida era na verdade uma farsa.... ele não sabia mais em quem confiar... ele não ouvia nada, não falava nada, não sentia nada...... além de dor...... Sim, dor.... ao olhar para baixo viu que sua barriga tinha sido trespassada por um punho... o mesmo aconteceu com o Papa... ambos olharam para trás, e para a surpresa deles... era Link que havia atacado eles..... Leverrier não conseguiu ver nada.... sua vista estava ficando embassada... ele só ouvia os gritos de Allen vindo em sua direção... e a risada do Conde que ficava cada vez maior.... ele não queria saber mais de akumas, nem de vaticano, nem dele mesmo... tudo o que ele procurava agora era paz.... e provavelmente ele encontrou, em seu descanso eterno

* * *

Ola amiguinhos!!! Estou d volta!!! Senti mta falta d vcs pessoal! XDD Gente seguinte, estudei pro vestiba e passei da primera fase ^^ e fiz a segunda fase nesse domingo e nessa segunda... agora eh espera os meus resultados, q alias soh saem dia 29 d JANERO e 18 d FEVERERO XDD ou seja, ateh la eu n tenh ND pa faze, logo eu vo fik aki escrevendo pra vcs ^^ c possivel eu vo escreve mais um cap pq esse pode ateh ter ficado legalzinho, mas fico muuuuito curtinho n axam?? Bem, ateh a proxima pessoa ^^ e espero q estejam comigo ainda XD Fui!!


	76. Efeito Dominó

Descançado do periodo infernal de aulas agora eu já to bom pa pode escreve pa vcs!!! E ai galerinha?? Como vcs passaram o natal? E o ano novo? Espero q tenham passado mto bem e q 2010 seja um ano maravilhoso pra tdos vcs ^^ esse tbm sera o ano em q a fic sera concluida pessoal!! Portanto n percam as esperanças hein?? Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

"**LEVERRIER!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Não adianta gritar Allen-kun ^^ ele já está morto XD Mas se você quiser... eu posso trazer ele de volta a vida.... você já sabe como....."

"**Seu desgraçado!!!**"

"Hoho..... acho que você está se esquecendo de que sou **eu** que tem o refém aqui não é mesmo Allen Walker...?"

"Refém... não me faça rir... você não tem nada..." dizia uma voz atrás do Conde

Era Kanda.... ele estava segurando o rapaz (gente eu vo chama ele de coroinha tá -.-) que estava sendo vigiado pelo akuma..... que estava fatiado no chão...

"Tsc... Kanda Yu........."

"Olá Conde"

"Kanda! Ótimo!! E então Conde? O que você fará agora???" dizia Allen com a inocência ativada

"Agora..... hehehe...... agora eu voltarei para o meu ''planeta''..... tenho um certo plano para por em ação..... e quanto a você Rhode..... estarei lhe esperando......."

Ao dizer isso o Conde começa a ficar transparente até desaparecer

"Me... me esperando...?? O que quer dizer com isso Conde???"

Tarde demais, ele já havia partido.... Allen não gostou muito de ter ouvido isso, mas ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupar no moneto.... ele corre até a direção de Leverrier.... ele já estava morto.... Link havia sumido e apenas o Papa Leão estava consciente.....

"A....Allen...."

"Por favor não fale! O senhor precisa ficar quieto até que o socorro chegue! Droga!! Miranda!!! Eu preciso de você!!!"

"...Eu.... eu apenas..... apenas queria que a tradição fosse mantida... que as... as pessoas pu... pudessem... buscar.... buscar uma maneira de poderem... se... iluminar....."

"Por favor Vossa Santi...!!" ----- "Allen... deixe ele falar..." ----- "Rhode será que você não percebe que se ele...!?!?" ----- "Essas são as últimas palavras do Papa.... escute-as com atenção..."----- "......"

"... Obrigado.... menina...."

"..."

".......... Se as pessoas vissem.... que a igreja... também tinha falhas... e medos... elas não aguentariam.... foi por isso que.... temendo o niilismo das pessoas.... a igreja... desesperadamente tentou mostrar que... o mal existe nesse mundo..... foi aí..... que **ele** apareceu...... as coisas.... começaram a .... sair do controle..... eu.... realmente não.... queria isso.... me.... me desculpem....."

Ele não aguentou dizer mais que isso..... o Papa estava morto, e Kanda com a cara mais pálida que um fantasma

"O que foi Kanda....?"

"Tanto o Papa quanto o líder das forças exorcistas estão mortos...... o efeito dominó começou.... rápido, vamos embora!"

"E-Espere Kanda!!"

Allen e Rhode corriam atrás do exorcista de cabelos compridos.... Lulubell aparece correndo também... ela havia contactado a todos e contado o ocorrido..... das janelas do vaticano podia-se ver milhares de fiéis tentando invadir o vaticano.... apareceu na tv que ele havia sido invadido e a população ficou maluca.... do outro lado a polícia lutava contra alguns seres estranhos com braços negros... eram os terceiros exorcistas que estavam causando um verdadeiro tulmuto... eles estavam assassinando a polícia e estavam desenhando símbolos nazistas com o sangue dos assassinados...... exatamente isso meus caros leitores, símbolos nazistas... Allen entendeu a situação e não podia creditar naquilo.... os terceiros exorcistas tinham os poderes e um pouco de sangue de akuma... logo nada mais natural que uma parte deles obedecerem aos comandos do Conde..... O Conde do Milênio tomou controle dos terceiros exorcistas..... não... ele já os tinha sob controle desde o princípio... tudo estava de acordo com os planos dele, tanto que foi o próprio Link, agora um terceiro exorcista, que matou o Papa e Leverrier..... Allen podia ver claramente o plano do Conde... e ele já sabia..... uma guerra estava para acontecer e isso era inevitável.....

"Rapaz.... qual... é o seu nome...?" perguntava Allen ao coroinha (eu disse que ia chamar ele assim u.u)

"Go- Göz..."

"Muito bem Göz.... eu não tenho outra alternativa a não ser levar você conosco... e já lhe aviso... esta é a única maneira de você sobreviver.... portanto venha comigo..."

"Sim..."

À medida que eles corriam seus amigos os alcançavam e em pouco tempo o grupo estava todo reunido..... ninguém falava nada... eles apenas corriam para a arca.... eles sabiam o que estava para acontecer...... todos alcançam a arca e eles viajam para a Ásia para resgatar os outros parceiros.... a coisa ficou realmente séria desta vez......

* * *

Hey galerinha!!!! Parece zuera mas o cap acabou sim XDD

O quê??? como assim???? Um cap tão curto!!!!

O.o!! Mini-Komurin-Faz-Tudo????

Exato!! Pode parar de graça e continuar a escrever!!

¬¬ Esse é um dos caps mais importantes da fic seu tonto, se ele é curto é porque não precisa de muito

Importante por que?? Todos só se ferram!!

Exatamente u.u este é o cap de transição... a partir do próximo cap haverá uma grande mudança na trajetória da fic, portanto pessoal, não fiquem chateados! Eu já estou escrevendo o próximo!! Bem, até mais ^^ Fui!!

E-Ei!! Me espere!!! Não saia assim do nada!!!!


	77. Guerra

Desculpem a demora pra postar ^^'' estou um pouco atarefado com as coisas de começo d ano, sem contar q daki a poco terei aulas de direçao, entum.... já viu neh XD Bem, mas xega d fik enrolando vcs neh? Vamos ao cap!!

|~.~|

Cinco meses se passaram desde a morte do Papa e de Leverrier..... os fiéis acusaram forças nazistas de terem cometido o crime enquanto eles acusam os protestantes.... os paises passaram do conflito político para o conflito armado... a segunda guerra mundial estourou... (lembre-se que D. Gray Man se passa em meados do século XIX ^^) Morte, fome, peste e medo eram algumas das coisas que assolavam a humanidade..... e enquanto a guerra desenrolava... Allen e cia estavam refugiados na arca de Noé... eles ouviam às notícias do rádio...

"França foi dominada pelos nazistas!! Repito! França caiu diante do poder alemão!! O primeiro ministro britânico, Cyril Kamelot não vê outra alternativa senão reforçar o número de soldados na guerra!! Segundo o primeiro ministro a guerra não acabará até que o último japonês, alemão e italiano caia sem vida no campo de batalha!!"

"..... Pai..."

"Não fique assim pequena.... tanto você como eu sabíamos que um dia isso iria acontecer.... o Conde finalmente resolveu brigar sério..." dizia Tyki Mikk

"O mundo.... realmente estourou em guerra... não consigo acreditar...."

"Acalme-se Göz.... você não precisa ficar assim.... anime-se, tudo ficará bem ^^" dizia Krory

"Se você disse Krory-san ^^...."

Allen treinava com Kanda e Lulubell... eles realmente queriam ficar mais fortes para poderem acabar com toda aquela destruição..... mas Allen estava realmente perturbado...... as palavras do Conde em relação à Rhode ficaram em sua cabeça de uma maneira que ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa desde aquele dia...... e isso acabou afetando a relação dos dois.... pois já faz cinco meses (tempo em que eles estavam na arca) que eles não trocam mais que 5 palavras por dia.... Rhode parou com aquelas investidas assustadoras (que nós adoramos ver XD) e Allen parou de procurá-la.... todos estranharam mas ninguém teve coragem até hoje de perguntar..... e eu disse **até hoje**. Ou vocês se esqueceram de que ele está treinando justamente com as duas pessoas mais ''diretas'' de todo o anime? XD

"Moyashi, por que a menina de cabelo espetado não pula mais em cima de você?"

"Hein...? O.o"

"É mesmo Moyashi..... o que deu em você e na minha irmã? -.- Parem com essa estupidez e voltem a agir como dois patetas apaixonados de sempre u.u"

"Er.... é assim que você nos vê Lulubell...? o.o"

"Mas é claro que sim u.u"

"Não é só ela, eu também acho" dizia Kanda

"E eu também!! \o :D" dizia Tymothy que estava ouvindo a conversa

"**Calado!!**"

"O.o..... s-sim senhores...."

"Bem.... na verdade..... nem eu sei dizer bem...... mesmo porque é uma longa história..."

"É sobre as palavras do Conde?" perguntava Kanda

".... Talvez..."

"Palavras... que palavras...?"

"Não é nada Lulubell... nada com que você tenha que se preocupar......."

"....."

Allen apenas olhava para o prédio onde estava Rhode conversando com Tyki Mikk... ele realmente estava incomodado com as palavras do Conde.... não sabia porque mas elas o afetavam constantemente......

* * *

"Hehehehehehe!! =3"

"Do que está rindo senhor...?"

"A cara dele de preocupação é hilária XD"

"Você acha mesmo meu senhor...? o.o"

"Claro! Olhe para ele!! XD"

"Entendo...."

"Hehe..... eles nem imaginam..... que meus ''olhos'' estão voltados para eles....."

* * *

"Mas que comida boa!!!!"

"Que bom que gostaram pessoal :B" dizia Jerry (ao fugir para a arca eles resgataram o cozinheiro..... alguém tinha que fazer o rango não é? XD)

"^^"

"Ei Rhode!! Me passa essa batata!!"

"Encoste no meu prato e eu arranco seu pâncreas Tyki ¬¬"

"O.o''..... Er.... sim..."

"Ei Allen, vamos jogar alguma coisa mais tarde! :B"

"Claro Jasdero ^^"

"Podemos aproveitar e correr atrás de algumas mulheres!! \o/"

"Claro Devit.... O.o er... não! Não! Claro que não!"

"¬¬³"

"Foi sem querer Rhode ^^''"

"Sim... claaaro ¬¬" dizia a menina levantando-se da mesa e saindo

"Eu estou falando a verdade!! Rhode, espera!!" Allen corria trás dela

"Eles... são...? O.o"

"Sim Göz, eles são namorados" dizia Rinali

"Entendo.... =/ … Er... Rinali-san..."

"Sim?"

"Não fique assim.... você certamente achará um grande amor que lhe valorize ^^"

"O.o''.... er.... perdão?"

"Não ligue para eles ^^ apenas isso"

"Göz..... er..... sim, obrigado..."

"^^"

O pequeno sacerdote sai andando pelas ruas da cidade dentro da arca, deixando Rinali e os outros na mesa de almoço

"|Como ele..... eu não falei nada... eu apenas pensei..... será que pensei alto demais...?|"

* * *

Hehe! Parece que a historia esta pegando um outro climax n eh msm pessoal??? Er... flando em historia... desculpem minha imensa demora XD Meus amigos estao me irritando pra q eu leia bleach e one piece (sim, eu NUNK vi esses 2 animes) pq eles flam q são animes IMPERDIVEIS pra qm realmente gosta.... como eu to com preguiça d baxa anime eu so to lendo..... e eu perdi a noçao do tempo enquanto fikei lendo eles ^^'', prometo me empenhar mais daki pa frente ok?? (realmente.... esse periodo de estudos me deixaram sem energia nenhuma...........) Bem, até a próxima pessoal! Fui!!


	78. Intruso

390 caps de Bleach e 570 caps d One Piece... tdo isso em uma semana galera!! Acreditem c quiser mas eu consegui ler ^^'' (meus amigos me obrigaram a ler pq vivem me flando q eh a obrigaçao d um amante d anime legitimo ver esses 2 animes -.- e como eu so preguiçoso d+ pra baxa ep por ep e eu tbm ODEIO filler, acabei por optando apenas ler os mangas XD) bem, d qualquer forma vamos voltar com a trama q ela ta começando a fikar boa ;]

|~.~|

"Não u.u"

"Por que não Rhode??? Eu falei aquilo apenas por imércia ^^''"

"É iNércia Allen, iNércia -.-"

"Ah.... é... isso aí ^^''"

"Hum......... eu vou PENSAR se vou perdoar você ou não u.u |;]|"

"Você é má T.T"

"T.T"

"Tudo bem, eu lhe perdôo.... mas com uma condição...."

"O.o.......... er...................... qu...q...qual...?"

Da sala todos podiam ouvir os gritos de Allen XD

"O.o! Mas o que é aquilo!?"

"Não ligue Tyki..... basta notar que tem um monte de coraçãozinho saindo pela porta..... NÃO DEVEMOS entrar lá u.u"

"É.... O.o você tem razão......... A propósito, é um prazer conhecê-lo.... então é você que trabalhava no vaticano não é? ^^"

"Do que está falando? Sou eu o Lavi ¬¬³"

"O.o''.... er..... claro! Sim, Lavi ^^'' er... eu vou... é... eu vou ali e já volto... é.... tchau!"

"Seu imbecil!! Você nem se lembra de mim não é?? Ei!! Venha aqui!!!" dizia Lavi correndo atrás dele

"Er.... Jasdero-san.... quem é aquele?"

"Aquele quem Göz?"

"Aquele de cabelo vermelho?"

"O.o.... er... eu achei que ele era você..."

"Mas você... você disse meu nome quando me viu..."

"...Eu disse...? o.o"

"Disse o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o"

"o.o..."

"Er..."

"Sim Jasdero?"

"Quem é você o.o?"

"O.o?"

* * *

"Me diga............................ você percebeu alguma coisa estranha por aqui...?"

"Sim.... na verdade eu percebi DUAS..."

"Duas...?"

"Sim.... primeiro... por que está escondido atrás da cortina Tyki? ¬¬"

"Bem... é para o Lavi não me encontrar XD Sabe, ele fica bravo quando esquecemos quem é ele"

"Quem?"

"Er... deixa para lá Lulubell XD Mas me diga.... qual é a outra coisa qu você notou?"

"Sinto uma presença aqui..... assim como você também....."

"Como eu imaginei................ me diga........... ele é..."

"Sim... ele é um também......"

"Entendo....... devemos avisar os outros?"

"Quem? Aqueles idiotas do Jasdevi e Skin? Nem morta que eu me arriscarei avisá-los..."

"E a Rhode e o Allen...?"

"Seria bom avisá-los... mas não sei se você reparou mas ambos estão meio estranhos depois do encontro com o Conde...... eles estão juntos até agora e eu não acho uma boa assustá-los... deixem eles em paz e vamos nós mesmo resolver isso"

"Você está com ciúmes não é XD"

"Calado ¬¬"

"=x"

* * *

"Estamos de volta Rinali-san ^^"

"Göz! Krory! Marie! E então, como se sairam??"

"Não muito bem..... com esta guerra espalhada pelo mundo os preços estão aumentando cada vez mais... e em uma velocidade e com juros impressionantes... não conseguimos comprar muito...."

"Entendo..."

"Bem.... nós iremos estocar o que conseguimos na dispensa ^^..."

"Eu vou ajudar vocês ^^"

"Certo ^^"

* * *

"E então? Você continua desconfiado?"

"Desconfiado? Do que?"

"Das palavras do Conde é claro"

"¬¬.... Eu nunca estive desconfiado u.u"

"Deixa de ser bobo Allen, você não sabe mentir. Você ficou muito perturbado com as palavras do Conde naquela noite... tanto ficou que você me evitou por 1 semana inteira! Eu como não sou boba nem nada resolvi parar de ir atrás de você para ver se você estava mesmo perturbado ou não.... e pelo jeito eu estava certa u.u"

"Tsc......"

"E então?"

"Certo...... pode-se dizer que eu fiquei um pouco preocupado sim...."

"Ótimo, estamos começando a caminhar ^^"

"..."

E enquanto nosso lindo casal conversava, eles mal percebia que havia um olho.... apenas observando sua conversa.... seus movimentos....... observando-os em si............ os casal não desconfiava, os outros não desconfiavam, apenas os dois irmãos procuravam pela arca

"Esta presença.....eu tenho certeza que eu a sinto mas quando eu chego perto ela some e reaparece em outro lugar...."

"Esse desgraçado está brincando com a gente..... é hora de ficarmos sérios Lulubell..."

"Concordo com você...."

"Vamos! Estou sentindo ela outra vez!"

"Correr não vai adiantar Tyki.... vamos ser um pouco mais ''selvagens''...

pule em minhas costas"

"Certo"

Lulubell se transforma em um tigre e ao ser montada por Tyki Mikk corre a toda velocidade em direção à presença que ambos estão sentindo

"Esse...... Lulubell, este caminho não aquele que leva até...!"

"Sim, pelo jeito o que este sujeito quer é espionar aqueles dois..."

"Então vamos logo!"

Acelerando o passo, Lulubell logo chega até o lugar onde Allen e Rhode estavam.... com um pulo ela quebra a janela e entra no quarto (para grande espanto dos dois que estavam sentados no chão) e de lá pula em direção ao olho que estava escondido na parede. O olho se fecha e desaparece mas mesmo assim Tyki Mikk quebra a parede com um soco e descobre um corredor atrás do quarto, e de longe vêem uma sombra se afastando.... eles correm em direção à sombra e logo estava sendo seguidos por Allen e Rhode

"Existe alguma possibilidade de estarmos sendo...."

"Sim, foi por isso que viemos até aqui deste jeito.... se não nos apressarmos ele pode fugir"

"......."

"Tyki..... você... consegue sentir...?"

"Ah, finalmente começou a sentir também não é Rhode?"

"Sentir? Sentir o quê?"

"Você ainda não está acostumado Allen, mas se você se concentrar você vai começar a sentir uma sensação estranha, alguma ''familiaridade''"

"O que quer dizer com isso Tyki Mikk?"

"Bem.... nós Noahs temos esta sensação em apenas um único e exclusivo evento..."

"E... qual seria...?"

"Bem...."

* * *

"Huh? Qual o Problema Devit? Jasdero?"

"Não... não é nada Tymothy..... er.... nós já volta, precisamos resolver um assunto"

"Beleza..."

* * *

"Como é que é??"

"Exatamente Allen....."

"Então..... quer dizer que..."

"Sim.... sentimos esta sensação.... quando acontece o nascimento de um novo Noah!"

* * *

Wow!! O nascimento d um novo Noah?? O q eh q Tyki quer dizer com isso??? Bem, nem msm eu sei XD Por isso eu vou continuar a fic e ver oq a minha cabeça vai inventar logo em seguida ^^ Bem pessoal, ateh a proxima e me desculpem pela enrolaçao e demora aki viu? Fui!!


	79. Göz

Ola pessoal! \o Vamos continuar agora com essa trama pq ela ta ficando cada vez melhor! ^^ Esse cap vai c rapidinho pq sera meio q uma introduçao para o proximo cap pessoal! Bem, sem mta coisa pa fla pra vcs ^^'' Entum pra q fik enrolando n eh msm? Vamos começar logo essa joça!!

|~.~|

"Um novo Noah?? O que querem dizer com isso??"

"Queremos dizer que um novo Noah nasceu... e agora precisamos saber se ele é amigo ou inimigo..."

"Mas.... eu pensei que todos haviam nascido!"

"Garoto.... por que acha que você é chamado de ''14º''? É porque existem 13 Noahs e depois veio o pianista... no caso você...."

"O.o! Quer dizer então que....."

"Sim.... tirando você e o Conde, temos 6 Noahs.... (lembrem-se que Jas&Dev contam como 1 ^^) mas agora temos 7.... pois um acaba de nascer...."

"..."

"O que será que ele queria?"

"É isso o que queremos descobrir Rhode... Tyki e eu estamos atrás dele a um bom tempo..... parece que suas intenções não eram muito boas, caso contrário ele não teria fugido"

"Bem, vamos descobrir isso agora! Vamos!"

"Certo!"

* * *

Um pouco distante, vamos nos aproximar do invasor da arca.... e ouvir seus objetivos....

"Tsc.... eles ainda estão atrás de mim.... eu não sei porque mas me proibiram de fazer qualquer coisa com eles..... bem, o que importa é que **ela** está atrás de mim também... isso facilita e muito o meu trabalho... hehe..... isso, venha até mim minha que.... hã...?"

"Haha!! Achou mesmo que não iríamos perceber?? É melhor se preparar seu imbecil pois você não tem chance contra nós! Vamos Jasdero! Apresentação de super vilão-herói da fic!!"

"Certo!"

Agora imaginem um fundo falso pintado como se fosse o espaço sideral, e que duas luzes começam a brilhar como se fossem 2 big-bangs (O.o?)

"Para proteger o mundo da devastação!"

"Para unir as pessoas de nossa nação!"

"Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor!"

"Para extender nosso poder as estrelas!"

"Jasdero!"

"Devit!"

"Equipe Noah decolando na velocidade da luz, renda-se agora, ou prepare-se para Lutar! Lutar! **Lutar!!**"

"Lero! É isso aí!"

Er..... eu.... eu realmente não sei como me expressar depois disso.... ah, quer saber? Vamos direto para as falas do intruso enquanto eu me recupero do choque aqui....

"O_o''..............................."

"Hum.... o que achou Jasdero.... não sei se ficou muito bom..."

"Também não sei não Devit.... acho que já vi isso em algum lugar..."

"Ah! Já sei! Vamos usar o lema reserva!"

"Boa!"

E então, os dois juntos fazem um punho com a mão e encostam uma mão na outra...

"Super Gêmeos! Ativar!!" gritam ambos

"O_o''....................................."

"Também não ficou bom!"

"É mesmo...... ei intruso!"

"Er..... sim?"

"Qual dos dois você acha que ficou melhor? o.o"

"o.o''...... Bem, já que me perguntaram... é..... eu acho que o segundo é um pouco melhor... sabe, não tem aquelas poses constrangedoras e sugestivas...."

"Hum..... é eu concordo com ele Devit..."

"Tsc.... já que é assim.... droga... eu gostava de fazer a posição do falcão no nosso primeiro lema...."

"Hora não fique assim Bro.... ^^"

"^^..... O.o! Ei espere!!! Estamos aqui para dar porrada em você!!"

"Ah é...?"

"Sim!!! Então se prepare!!! Aí vamos nós!!"

* * *

"Er.... por que é que estamos aparecendo...?"

"Não faço idéia Miranda... geralmente somos esquecidos.... o.o"

"Bem Marie..... já que é assim.... vamos perguntar diretamente para Ele"

"''Ele''? Você quer dizer Deus?"

"Mais ou menos ^^'' Deus ele é, mas somenta desta fic ^^"

"Hum..."

"Analogman!"

O.o? O que você quer? Já disse para não conversar comigo enquanto estou trabalhando

"Mas.... por que é que está nos mostrando ao público??"

Tapa-buracos ^^ preciso mudar um pouco o foco do leitor para ele não ver o que está acontecendo entre os gêmeos e o intruso

"ò.ó! É isso o que somos para você?? Tapa-buracos??"

Bem... se nem no anime vocês fazem muita importância... que dirá nesta fic onde o tema é o casal Allen&Rhode.....

"Como disse??"

Ah, ótimo ^^ já deu tempo o bastante, muito obrigado você dois ^^ ah, e Miranda... grite comigo de novo e eu arranco seus olhos ^^

"O.O!!......... Er... sim senhor...."

Muito melhor ^^

* * *

"Estamos chegando! Sinto a colisão de energias perto daqui!"

"Então vamos logo!"

Os quatro chegam até a rua e a encontram totalmente destruída... Jasdevi estava caído no chão completamente machucado enquanto alguém estava sentado em cima dele como se ele fosse um banco

"Nã... não pode ser...... você é o Noah??"

"Exatamente.... isso era meio óbvio não é mesmo?"

"Eu não queria acreditar nisso pois você não exalava nenhuma energia.... mas pelo visto.... você pôde escondê-la bem.... não é mesmo.... Göz!?"

"He.... não precisa me chamar assim mais..... permita-me que eu me apresente.... Demon-Eye Wisely......... é um prazer ver que meus irmãos estão bem....."

* * *

Wow!! Não pode ser!!! Então Göz era um Noah!! Bem... isso n era surpresa pra ninguem u.u pois se voces soubessem que Göz significa Olhos em turco, voces iriam saber desde o começo qm esse sujeito era u.u Mas como nem tdo mundo fla turco ;] Bem, d qualquer forma.... como prometido eu vou colocar os novos Noahs nesta fic pois eu qro q ela fike proxima da realidade do anime ^^ eu precisava por o Wisely logo pq eu realmente AMO olhos.... pra flar a vdd eu tenho uma certa ficçaçao por eles XD tanto q no meu msn eu so uso fotos de olhos ^^ (louco? Sim eu sei XD) Bem, de qualquer forma... n percam no proximo cap!! Demon-Eye Wisely VS Allen e cia!! Ateh mais pessoal! Fui!!


	80. Terceiro Olho

É um pássaro? É um avião? É o super-homem? Não, não e... bem, às vezes =D Sou eu! Analogman! Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de fazer alguma coisinha no meu dia a dia... só não lembrava o que era... ^^''''''' É claro que estou mentindo XD Pessoal, olhem a situação da criança... eu... PASSEI NA FACULDADE! \o/! E me mudei de Campinas para Bauru ^^ Mas eis os meus problemas: como estou na facul as coisas ficaram um pouco mais corridinhas... e para piorar, me mudei para uma cidade nova e com isso veio novos gastos... estou morando sozinho mas ainda não pude colocar internet em casa, portanto é esta msm a situação, estou desde fevereiro sem internet... e desde quando vim para Bauru eu só voltei 3 vezes para casa e não deu msm para postar nenhum cap... e não pude voltar para casa nas férias pois eu tive que tirar carteira de motorista... (eu estava tirando no começo do ano... mas eu passei na facul e tive q me mudar correndo para cá (estou em Bauru). Estou postando este cap porque eu finalmente consegui acesso a rede wireless da faculdade, coisa muito difícil XD (ganhei um notebook de presente por ter passado \o/) Eu peço MIL desculpas a todos que leram e gostaram da fic pelos 5 meses de atraso com as atualizações dela... espero que aqueles que tenham se decepcionado voltem a ler a fic e aqueles que ficaram muito PUTOS com o meu sumiço que por favor se acalmem e não tentem me matar... (e para aqueles que fizeram voodoo em mim parem pelo amor de Deus ¬¬ cansei de ter espasmos nas mãos -.-) Bem pessoal, eu realmente espero poder postar mais daqui para frente, mesmo minhas férias acabando dias 1 de agosto... mas tentarei fazer o meu melhor! Portanto senhoras e senhores, vamos ao cap!

|-.-|

"Demon-Eye Wisely... por que voc... e-espera um pouco... é impressão minha ou estamos nesta cena já faz muuuuuito tempo..." dizia Tyki Mikk coçando a cabeça

"Não é? Eu também pensei nisso!" dizia Wisely

"Calado!"

"O.o... Calma pessoal... |Quando me informaram que eram malucos nesta fic eu não achei que fosse neste grau...|"

"Você ainda não nos disse o que quer aqui..."

"Hehe... isso é lá maneira de se tratar um irmão? Ainda mais um que vocês nem conhecem ainda. u.u"

"Se você fosse mesmo um amigo teria se revelado da primeira vez... e mesmo que se revelasse já saberíamos que é um inimigo... afinal, nós é que estamos errados na teoria... pois fomos nós que traímos o Conde"

"Exatamente... estão começando a entender..."

"Então nos fale de uma vez o que quer aqui!"

"Hehehehehe... isso vocês terão que adivinhar por si mesmos meus queridos irmãos... ou descobrir da pior maneira que é ver o meu sucesso na missão..."

"Hi... não fique tão cheio de si... apenas uma minoria pode ser inteligente aqui mas..." dizia Lulubell sorrindo de maneira desafiadora "boa parte do resto têm músculos"

Depois de uns 3 segundos deu para entender o que a Noah queria dizer: o prédio ao lado de Wisely desaba e logo em seguida como um touro furioso aparece ninguém menos que Skin correndo em direção a ele

"Woooooooow!" Wisely pula e consegue desviar da grande investida de Skin, o colossal Noah bate direto no prédio da frente e o destrói também "Esta foi por pouco..."

Mas ao olhar para frente ele dá de cara com Allen que tinha sua espada na mão e pronto para atacar

"Oh-ow..."

"Você perdeu!"

Allen investe com toda sua força contra Wisely mas quando ele estava pronto para cortá-lo ao meio eis que o seu terceiro olho esbugalha e começa a emitir ondas psíquicas... bem, eu particularmente nunca recebi um ataque psíquico antes então não posso descrever a dor que Allen sentiu XD mas eu imagino que seja uma imensa dor de cabeça, tanto que o exorcista pôs a mão na cabeça (deixando a espada cair) e se deitou no chão enquanto gritava de dor

"Droga...! Esse desgraçado é um paranormal!" Lulubell transforma seus dois braços em serpentes e as lança na direção de Wisely, que desvia facilmente

"Booooooring... -.-"

O céu começa a ficar negro, velas coloridas começam a aparecer flutuando pelo ar e logo o ambiente é sugado pela dimensão criada por Rhode

"Se o clima está chato eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso..."

"Acredite irmãzinha... não pode não ;]"

O terceiro olho começa a emitir a onda psíquica outra vez, desta vez foi Rhode quem caiu no chão gritando de dor, sua dimensão desapareceu mais rápido do que do que quando apareceu

"Parece que você precisa se concentrar para criar suas dimensões não é mesmo? Bem, era de se esperar, afinal para tudo na vida você precisa de concentração..."

"Inclusive você não é...?"

"O.o!"

Tyki Mikk apareceu do chão como um fantasma e agarrou os pés de Wisely, ele então pula e começa a girar o Noah de maneira muito rápida... quando atingiu uma certa altura ele o joga de maneira em que ele batesse em um dos escombros dos prédios que Skin destruiu, mas a tentativa foi em vão, ao ir em direção ao chão Wisely gira seu corpo de forma a desviar sua rota e colidir com Skin, justamente quando este saia dos escombros

"Essa foi por pouco... valeu Skin! XD"

"|Ma-mas como... como ele sabia que Skin iria sair de lá...?|"

"Ora... não me diga que você realmente não sabe..."

"O.o?"

"O fato de eu saber exatamente a localização de cada um... o fato de eu ter me infiltrado no vaticano apenas para esperar ele ser invadido por vocês e poder me infiltrar desta vez nesta antiga arca... o fato de eu saber como e quando vocês irão me atacar... será que existe mesmo alguma inteligência neste grupinho de vocês como afirmou Lulubell...?"

"Você... sabe ler mentes...!"

"Ora ora ora! E não que existe mesmo no final das contas? Sim Tyki... eu sei ler mentes... estes olhos na minha testa não são para enfeitá-la... isto é função do pano na minha cabeça -.- eu consigo ler a mente de cada um de vocês e antecipar qualquer movimento... agora, será que vocês poderão fazer o mesmo...? Hehehehehehehehehe..."

-|-.-|-

80º cap completado! u sei que foi um pouquinho curto pessoal mas eu estou só me aquecendo! O recomeço da fic está lançado, e agora vamos ver como isso vai dar XD meu processo de adaptação a todas essas mudanças que estão acontecendo na minha vida estão terminando, e uma vez estabilizada a situação eu poderei postar mais cap com mais frequência, portanto tudo o que peço é um pouquinho mais de paciência pessoal! Prometo que não se arrependerão! Bem, até a próxima galera! Fui!


	81. Noah Vs Noah

Olá pessoal, como vão vocês? Estou escrevendo esse cap aqui de Campinas ^^ voltei para cá no fds de dia dos pais pra poder ficar um pouco com a família (eu não voltava pra casa desde o dia das mães XD) No entanto eu só vou poder postar esse cap na net quando voltar pra Bauru, pois se eu ficar mais tempo aqui no pc a galera me mata sahuashuashusahusahuhasuhuas. Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap!

|~.~|

"Esse desgraçado...!"

"Era só o que me faltava... como é que vamos lutar com ele?"

"Não faço ideia Lulubell, mas de qualquer modo não será fácil... além de tudo isso ele tem Allen e Rhode completamente imobilizados..."

"Tsc... fique aqui... encontre alguma brecha e depois ataque... a única maneira de derrotar alguém que antecipa seus ataques é atacá-lo de um jeito o qual ele não consiga escapar..."

"Entendido"

Lulubell se transforma e um tigre e avança em direção a Wisely, que parecia estar esperando por ela com um sorriso no rosto. Ao chegar perto ela pula em cima dele, mas assim que chega bem perto ela se transforma de um tigre para um rato, a mudança repentina acabou impressionando Wisely, e neste pequeno intervalo de milésimos de segundos Tyki Mikk já estava com a mão enterrada no coração de Wisely.

"Mu...muito bom... Tyki..." dizia ele com uma expressão de aflição "...mas não foi o bastante ;]" completava ele mudando totalmente sua expressão para um sorriso diabólico

Wisely tinha prevido o ataque como um adulto prevê a investida de uma criança de 3 anos, ele havia deslocado seu corpo para a direita por baixo da roupa, deixando um espaço vazio o qual foi perfurado pela mão de Tyki. Com um movimento mais rápido que o de Tyki, Wisely agarra o pescoço dele com uma mão, e o corpo em forma de rato de Lulubell com a outra.

"O problema de você se transformar em um animal é que você acaba tendo todas as características do mesmo Lulu ^^ Portanto se eu esmagar você nesta forma de rato... você morre XD" Wisely aperta sua mão e esmaga Lulubell, depois a joga em uma parede, a Noah volta ao normal mas com mais de 85% dos ossos quebrados... "Quanto a você Tyki... você é praticamente invencível, pois você pode ''rejeitar'' o mundo ao seu redor... mas existe apenas uma coisa que consegue ser mais forte que sua rejeição... nós dois sabemos muito bem o que é... agora é que vem a pergunta que interessa... : Adivinha o que eu tenha dentro da luva que está na minha mão que está segurando você? :B"

"Nã... não pode ser...!"

"Como Super-Man com kriptonita, eu também seguro uma pedrinha verde muito rara e que não parece ser deste mundo XD e que acaba afetando você"

Wisely tinha uma inocência dentro da luva que vestia, e assim era capaz de tocar em Tyki Mikk, mas este era o problema: Ele apertava o pescoço do Noah com força.

"Você escolhe Tyki... eu não quero matar você... apesar de tudo nós somos irmãos... eu não consigo entender como que aquele rapaz conseguiu enganar você e os outros... você sabe muito bem que o Conde está certo! Não tem porque continuar negando isso para você mesmo!"

"Eu juro mesmo que não sei porque escolhi este lado, Wisely... foi puro instinto... da mesmo forma a qual eu segui o Conde... por isso não adianta tagarelar que eu já estou decidido"

"Tsc... que seja... ¬¬ Bem, espero que o próximo Noah da alegria seja mais inteligente... adeus Tyk... O.o... ¬¬... 3, 2, 1..."

Ao terminar a contagem Wisely solta imediatamente Tyki Mikk e pula bem alto, embaixo dele passa Skin em sua forma amarela avançando como um touro

"Essa foi por pouco Skin! Quase que você mata dois dos seus irmãos! -.-"

"Mas está **é** a minha intenção!"

"Oh... então tá... o.o"

"Ei! Que história é essa? Quer me matar também Skin?"

"Nã... não... não é isso Tyki... eu, hã... é..."

"Deixa para lá... eu já entendi... -.-"

"^^''"

"Hehe... então vai ser vocês dois contra o Wisely aqui não é... podem vir"

"Skin, aconteça o que acontecer, use sua força total, não desperdice ataques em vão, apenas mire e ataque o mais forte e rápido que puder"

"Certo"

Os dois começam então o ataque. Tyki manda suas borboletas em quantidades gigantescas, quantidades tão grandes que chegaram a cobrir o céu da arca, e dos pequenos vãos os quais se podia enxergar o céus caiam enormes quantidades de trovões gerados por Skin. As borboletas começam a mergulhar em forma de espiral como uma águia que cerca sua presa, e o trovão se mistura as criaturas formando uma espiral de raios e relâmpagos

"O.o... um... um combo..."

"Esse é o combo da alegria e da ira, **Lightning Tease**!

"I-Isso não vale!" gritava Wisely enquanto corria das enormes espirais de trovão que desciam do céu

Apesar de parecer desesperado e apavorado, Wisely desviava com exata precisão das colunas que desciam do céu, ele até mesmo antecipava onde e quando cada uma iria descer... e apesar do grande tamanho, elas eram bem rápidas

"Esse desgraçado...! Afaste-se Skin! Eu vou terminar esta palhaçada com este ataque!"

O chão começa a se esfarelar perto de onde Tyki Mikk estava, ele fecha seus olhos e aperta seu punho, suas borboletas começam a se juntar e se formar um punho gigante e que parecia estar vivo

"**Tease Fist!**"

O imenso punho começa a perseguir Wisely e a destruir tudo o que estava em seu caminho, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele se aproximava de Wisely

"|Hehehehehe... só mais um pouquinho para toda esta palhaçada acabar...|"

"Ele está contornando Skin! prepare-se para atacá-lo de frente!"

"**Pode deixar Tyki! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!**"

Skin energizava seus punhos com trovões... e na direção dos irmãos vinha Wisely, correndo como o vento. O mais estranho é que ele vinha na direção dos dois com um largo sorriso no rosto... parecia que ele tinha um plano em mente, e pronto para iniciá-lo

"Aí vem ele!"

"**E aí vou eu!**"

"Hehehe... **Mind Destroyer**"

Seus olhos localizados na testa se retraem e depois dilatam, esbugalhando as pupilas e explicitando as veias, tornando-os ainda mais assustadores... mas o mais impressionante foi o que aconteceu com os olhos de Tyki Mikk. Suas pupilas... não, toda a circunferência colorida de seus olhos começa a se dividir, como se fosse uma célula em processo de mitose, formando "dois olhos" dentro de cada globo ocular, cada um indo para uma extremidade diagonal. Sentiu-se um pulso psíquico vindo da mente de Tyki, como se uma janela fosse quebrada por um soco ou algum objeto... Tyki relaxa seus músculos e cai ajoelhado no chão como um boneco de pano, e logo em seguida cai deitado de lado no chão

"Ty...**TYKI!**"

"Você se descuidou... Skin!"

Wisely estava frente a frente com Skin... e por incrível que pareça, a técnica especial de Tyki Mikk ainda estava ativada, o punho ainda estava se movendo... mas parecia que era **Wisely** quem controlava as borboletas

"Devo admitir... é uma técnica brilhante XD **Tease Fist**"

O impacto foi terrível, os prédios que estavam em volta da colisão foram transformados em poeira em questão de instantes. Os exorcistas que estavam chegando no exato momento quase foram atingidos também, a cena que viram foi que todos os Noahs estavam feridos e vulneráveis contra o único ser que estava em pé...

"Hoho... os exorcistas..."

"Mas o q... quem é aquele!"

"Não faço ideia Rinali..." dizia Kanda "... mas tome cuidado... ele sozinho venceu todos os Noahs..."

"Nada de penetras em assuntos de família! u.u"

Wisely constrói uma barreira psíquica que impede a passagem de qualquer um dos exorcistas... o máximo que eles poderiam fazer seria observar...

"Tsc...! Ele é um paranormal!"

"Muito bem Kanda Yu! ^^ Muito observador da sua parte"

"..."

A situação não era nada boa para nossos amigos... Allen e Rhode ainda se debatiam no chão tamanha a dor que sentiam em suas cabeças, Lulubell estava entre a vida e a morte deitava em um canto... ela tinha se transformado em uma lagartixa na tentativa de conseguir regenerar algo perdido e medicar seus ossos... Tyki Mikk estava imóvel caído no chão, ainda com os olhos divididos e sem sinais de vida... ou de morte... e nem sinal de Skin, pois o impacto que o punho de borboletas teve sobre ele criou uma cratera imensa, logo supõe-se que ele esteja morto ou inconsciente dentro da cratera... Jasdevi estava inconsciente já faz muito tempo (tecnicamente desde fevereiro deste ano XD). Um portal se abre atrás de Wisely...

"Bem... está na hora de terminar o que eu vim fazer aqui..."

"Nem pense nisso..." dizia uma voz logo arás do Noah

Wisely pula para frente, o que fez o portal se fechar... ele ainda continuava de costas para o inimigo, e parecia nem ligar para a grande foice carregada por ele

"Uma vantagem em ser akuma é que técnicas Noah de proteção não me afeta... afinal, um akuma nunca se rebelaria contra um Noah... na teoria ;]"

"Suman Dark..."

-|~.~|-

Parece que o bicho tá pegando pessoal! E a batalha na arca está chegando ao fim! Qual é o objetivo de Wisely? Será que Suman Dark será capaz de vencê-lo? Ele conseguirá alguma ajuda? Ele **precisará** de alguma ajuda? Essas e outras respostas no próximo cap! E eu prometo que ele sai viu? XD Bem pessoal, até o próximo post ^^ Fui!


End file.
